Las 4 Gemas
by FlorLee329
Summary: Destino… un rio que fluye en una sola dirección, sin la capacidad de cambiar de rumbo... o al menos eso es mientras no llega la tormenta…
1. Las gemas

Las 4 Gemas

Capitulo 1: Las gemas

Una chica estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad Megaville, su largo cabello dorado estaba recogido en 2 coletas, llevaba una falda corta azul cielo con detalles blancos, una blusa blanca con estampados azules y unos tacones bajos azules, del mismo tono que la falda y los estampados de su blusa, ella estaba caminando tranquilamente, cuando vio que un chico caía desde el techo de un edificio de 5 pisos, ella empezó a correr hacia él.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

En un callejón lejos de ahí...

-Te vamos a dar tu merecido!!!!- gritaba un chico que en una mano traía un bate de béisbol

-Esto te pasa por ser tan engreído y rehusarte a darnos tu guante!!!!- gritaba otro que tenía una botella de vidrio en su mano

-Mira que son valientes, 5 contra 1 que justo- decía el chico al que perseguían todos esos tipos, el traía una chaqueta verde, pantalón de mezclilla negro y su pelo negro estaba alborotado- pero no importa, si eso es lo que quieren los golpeare a todos a la vez- dijo mientras cerraba los puños

-Si como no, eso quiero ver!! jajajaja!!!!!- dijo el que parecía ser el líder

-Eso veras- dijo el chico mientras levantaba su mano derecha, en la cual traía un guante negro con una piedra redonda verde que ocupaba gran parte de su puño (n/a: es un guante parecido al que utiliza una de los personajes de Mai Otome, un anime que les recomiendo)- comience cuanta regresiva, Ishi

-Si, maestro- dijo la piedra del guante del chico- 100, 99, 98, 97....

-Atáquenlo todo lo que puedan antes que se termine la cuenta!- grito el líder, a lo que todos empezaron a golpearlo con las "armas" que traían, el estaba esquivando lo mejor que podía, pero como todos lo estaban atacando a la vez no podía evadirlos a todos

-79, 78, 77, 76, 75 - seguía contando la piedra con mente propia (n/a: xD)

-Deténganse!!!!!- se escucho la voz de una mujer al final del callejón, ella corrió hasta donde se encontraba el grupo y se puso enfrente de Butch, el nombre del dueño del guante- no creen que es muy injusto una pelea de 5 contra 1, poco hombres!!!- grito la chica- ahora si lo quieren golpear me van a tener que pasar primero a mi- dijo finalizando la chica

-JA! como si una mujer me fuera a ganar- dijo el líder de los busca pleitos

-Dúdalo- dijo a chica en un tono altanero

-Será mejor que le bajes a tu tono de voz!- dijo el líder- o si no te tendré que enseñar a respetarme!- levanto su puño cerrado y lanzo un golpe contra la cara de la chica

- Como si unos golpes tan debiles me fueran a dañar- dijo la chica moviéndose a un lado, levanto dos de sus dedos los acerco al brazo del líder y con una destreza inigualable golpeo el brazo un punto cerca del codo del líder haciendo que este gritara de dolor

-Maldita perra!!!- grito el líder- golpéenla con todo!!!!

-mmmm parece que no sabes perder pero bueno- dijo la chica- gema Esmeralda préstame tu fuerza por favor- dijo la chica tocando levemente un collar que traía, con una esmeralda en el

-Claro, Buttercup, ¿Por qué siempre eres tan formal?- dijo la Esmeralda con un tono de camarería- como sea, te presto mi fuerza!

-Perdón, pero es que así fue como nos entrenaron y pues me acostumbre- dijo con una sonrisa que a Butch la pareció tierna, a Buttercup se le dilataron las pupilas un poco más de lo que las tenia- bueno comencemos Esmeralda!- dijo Buttercup cuando los busca pleitos estaban muy cerca de ella

-Claro!!!, hace mucho que no me divertía pateando traseros de este tipo de personas!- dijo la Esmeralda el cuello de Buttercup.

Buttercup empezó a golpear a todos los pandilleros, incluido el líder que ya había superado el dolor, pero como eran muchos no podía golpear a unos mientras se cubría de los otros, ella estaba golpeando a 2 que estaban enfrente de ella pero el líder se aproximo por su espalda e intento golpearla con una tabla de madera que se había encontrado casualmente...

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, listo maestro- dijo la piedra del guante de Butch

-Ya era hora, porque no le ayudamos a nuestra amiguita, Ishi- dijo Butch

-Como usted diga, maestro- dijo la piedra

-Entonces vamos- dijo Butch corriendo hacia donde estaban por golpear a Buttercup

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Cerca de la biblioteca te la ciudad, una chica caminaba hacia la biblioteca de la ciudad, ella tenía el cabello largo rojizo levantado en una coleta, traía una falda un poco, larga abajo de las rodillas, roja con detalles blancos y una blusa blanca con un poco de escote, con unas sandalias blancas.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la biblioteca topo con un chico que salía de esta, por tanto, ambos cayeron al suelo

-Lo siento, ¿estas bien?- dijo el chico de cabellos rojizos

-Si estoy bien- dijo la chica- ¿y tú?

-Si, no te preocupes por mi- dijo amablemente con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Como te llamas?- decía mientras extendía su mano ofreciendo su ayuda a la chica.

-Blossom- dijo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda del chico- ¿y tú?

-Me llamo Brick- dijo con una sonrisa- _valla sí que es linda_- pensaba Brick aturdido por la belleza de Blossom

-Bueno fue un placer conocerte pero me tengo que ir, con eso de que pronto regresaremos a la escuela tengo cosas que hacer n.n- dijo amablemente Blossom- hasta luego- dijo despidiéndose del chico- _lamento dejarlo así, pero si me quedo mas voy a estar más atontada de lo que ya me dejo, espero volver a verlo después, es muy guapo_- pensaba Blossom

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

-Oye estas bien?- decía la chica con 2 coletas

-mmmm ¿Que paso?... ¿en dónde estoy?... ¿quien eres tú?... ¿quieres ser mi novia?... ¿como me encontraste?... ¿estoy muerto?- decía el chico que había caído desde un 5° piso

-mmmmm te salve de que cayeras desde un 5° piso, estamos en un bosque no muy lejos de la ciudad, soy Bubles Utonio, No te conozco, yo te vi cuando estabas a punto de caer y te traje aquí, y no, no estas muerto- dijo Bubles tratando de contestar a todas sus preguntas

-¡¿Que tiene de malo que no me conozcas?!, ¿como hiciste para salvarme?- dijo el chico levantándose

-Porque no sé como eres y ni siquiera se tu nombre, y eso es un secreto- dijo nuevamente Bubles

-A cierto, yo me llamo Boomer Him, pero dime como fue que me salvaste!- dijo Boomer

-Esta bien, acércate- dijo Bubles, el se acerco a lo que ella le empezó a hablar al oído, murmurando muy bajo- Se...cre...to!- se separo de él y empezó a reír

-Oye!- dijo Boomer molesto, pero después comenzó a reír

-Esta bien, será mejor que te lleve a mi casa para cuidar tus heridas- dijo dulcemente, esto hizo que Boomer se sonrojara, pero también se percato de que tenía algunas heridas provocadas por una navaja.

-Claro!!!- dijo amablemente- _como odio esto, todos los días me intentan robar el guante Miza, lo malo es que si se los diera de todas formas no lo podrían usar, yo soy el único que puede usar el guante, AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!, como odio que los maleantes no sepan respetar lo de los demás!, pero ni modo, si me lo quito moriré, aun así me gusta tener este guante! _-pensaba Boomer

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

-JA!!!!!!- decía Buttercup- fue fácil vencerlos- con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si muy fácil- decía Butch indignado por haber sido "salvado" por una mujer

-Oye estas enojado con migo?- decía Buttercup

-No, no, solo que...- se quedo pensativo un momento-...¿por qué me ayudaste si ni siquiera me conoces?

-mmmmm Ahora que lo dices, no tengo ni la más mínima idea- dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa, a lo que a Butch se le formo una gotita tipo anime

-Me llamo Butch Him- dijo Butch- ¿y tú?

-Buttercup Utonio- dijo volteando a verlo- Oye estas bien?, tus heridas están sangrando

-Si no te preocupes por mí...- dijo Butch pero fue ignorado por Buttercup

-Oye Esmeralda tienes poder como para curarlo?- dijo Buttercup tocando su gema

-Lo siento Butter, pero al prestarte mi fuerza, utilizar la barrera y aparte curar tus heridas me quede con muy poco poder, por cierto, tus heridas sí que eran graves, debes de mejorar un poco para prevenir cosas como estas- dijo la piedra, que al parecer no tenía ni un poco de respeto por Buttercup

-Ya veo- dijo Buttercup- como sea, Gracias!

-Te dije que no te preocuparas ¬¬- dijo Butch

-Como no me voy a preocupar si tú te lastimaste mucho por mi culpa- dijo Buttercup

-Si, pero me hubiera lastimado mas si no hubieras venido a ayudarme- dijo Butch

__________________________Flash _ back____________________________

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1, listo maestro- dijo la piedra del guante de Butch

-Ya era hora, porque no le ayudamos a nuestra amiguita, Ishi- dijo Butch

-Como usted diga, maestro- dijo la piedra

-Entonces vamos- dijo Butch corriendo hacia donde estaban por golpear a Buttercup- Oye tu, que es eso de atacar por la espalda!- dijo bloqueando el ataque que iba dirigido hacia Buttercup

-Oye no te metas con nuestro jefecito!- dijo una persona que fue nockeada por Buttercup pero que se estaba recuperando, pero como Buttercup estaba ocupada con 2 personas no podía volver a nockearla. Butch empezó a pelear con esos 2 y uno que estaba inconsciente empezó a levantarse, tomo una botella de vidrio y se la arrojo a Buttercup, que le estaba dando la espalda, al ver esto Butch se golpeo muy fuerte a sus contrincantes y corrió hacia Buttercup y el recibió el golpe de lleno.

-Oye estas bien?!- grito Buttercup al ver que su compañero fue herido

-Si, estoy bien, pero no te descuides!- dijo Butch- ya me harte!!! hay que terminar con esto Ishi!

-Si, maestro, pero si vamos a utilizar eso es mejor que protejamos a la mujer- dijo la piedra

-No te preocupes por mi!!!!- dijo Buttercup- Esmeralda, la barrera!-dijo tocando su collar

-Comienza Ishi!- dijo Butch

-Si maestro- dijo la piedra- 3, 2, 1, Midori no Ishi!!!- después de decir esto Butch golpeo el suelo, del guante salió un destello de luz verde que hizo una gran grieta y toda la tierra empezó a levantarse y a vibrar, y prácticamente todos las personas del callejón salieron volando, menos Buttercup y Butch, ya que Buttercup tenía una barrera impenetrable y Butch... bueno el había causado todo así que sería el colmo que también saliera volando.

__________________________Flash _ back____________________________

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que llevarte a mi casa para curar tus heridas- dijo Buttercup

-No, no te preocupes no es necesario- dijo Butch sonrojado

-Claro que lo es!- dijo Buttercup- no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta!

-Que?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Butch, ya que Buttercup lo estaba jalando en dirección a su casa.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

-Gracias señor- decía Blossom, mientras levantaba una bolsa con mandado dentro

-De nada, muchachita, quieres que te ayude mi nieto te ayude con las bolsas- dijo un señor como de unos 80 años

-No gracias, vivo a.C. cerca así que no necesito ayuda- dijo Blossom con una sonrisa

-Estas segura?- dijo el nieto del señor

-Claro, Gracias!- dijo Blossom mientras se alejaba de la tienda- _bueno cuando llegue a la casa hago la comida y me voy para comprar lo que nos falta de los útiles-_pensaba la chica

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

-Listo, ya esta vendada tu herida n.n- decía Bubles

-Gracias- dijo Boomer

-Bien, ahora me podrías contar...-dijo Bubles-...¿por qué te caíste desde un 5° piso y tienes esas heridas?-

-mmmm Esta bien, si tú me cuentas como fue que me salvaste?

-OK, pero tú cuéntame primero- respondió Bubles

-Si, pero lo prometes- insistió Boomer

-Si lo prometo!- dijo Bubles

__________________________Flash _ back____________________________

-Dame el guante Mizu!- dijo un tipo que tenía en la mano una navaja

-Claro que no!- dijo Boomer- y aunque te lo diera no lo podrías usar!!- grito algo molesto- ¿por qué si ni siquiera saben que consecuencias traería que les diera el guante siguen insistiendo en robarlo?- dijo en murmullo

-Si lo puedo o no usar, ese no es tu problema, si no me lo das te lo quitare a la fuerza- dijo el tipo

-Inténtalo si puedes- dijo Boomer mientras corría hacia un edificio, entro y subió por el ascensor, el tipo que lo seguía no logro alcanzar el ascensor y tuvo que esperar al otro, subieron hasta la azotea

-Te dije que me lo dieras- insistió el asaltante

-Pues yo te dije que no lo haría- contesto Boomer, el asaltante corrió hacia él y con la navaja alcanzo a cortar el brazo de Boomer y esto hizo que Boomer cayera del techo

__________________________Flash _ back____________________________

-Eso fue lo que paso- dijo Boomer

-Entonces ese guante que tienes si es el legendario Guante Mizu???- dijo Bubles

-Sip, pero no se lo digas a nadie que si alguien se da cuenta pasa lo de hace rato- dijo Boomer

-Oh claro, ¿pero no crees que es un poco tonto decírmelo a mí, o sea, no me conoces, que tal si fuera una asaltante o algo por el estilo?

-mmmm Pues yo creo que no eres tal, si fuera así no te hubieras arriesgado para salvarme ni curarme las heridas- contesto Boomer

-A OK, bueno, de una vez te digo que puedes confiar plenamente en mi y en mis hermanas- contesto con una carita n.n

-Enserio, gracias...- dijo Boomer- ... pero me podrías contar como fue que me salvaste?- pregunto

-Ah claro, pero por favor guardas mi secreto- dijo

__________________________Flash _ back____________________________

Una chica estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad Megaville, su largo cabello dorado estaba recogido en 2 coletas, llevaba una falda corta azul cielo con detalles blancos, una blusa blanca con estampados azules y unos tacones bajos azules, del mismo tono que la falda y los estampados de su blusa, ella estaba caminando tranquilamente, cuando vio que un chico caía desde el techo de un edificio de 5 pisos, ella empezó a correr hacia él.

-Gema Zafiro, por favor préstame todo tu poder- dijo Bubles mientras corría y tocaba su collar una piedra preciosa en el

-Como diga Bubles-sama (n/a: no supe que otra cosa ponerle para dejar en claro que el Zafiro si respeta a Bubles, no como la Esmeralda con Buttercup... n.n)- dijo la piedra del collar de Bubles, de un instante a otro Bubles se transformo sin que nadie lo notara, su ropa se había cambiado por una falda azul cielo con mayones negros y una blusa negra con un chalequito del mismo tono que su falda y unos tenis negros con detalles azules, y por arte de "magia", voló hasta donde estaba el muchacho a punto de caer, lo tomo en sus brazos y voló hasta el bosque para que nadie notara lo que paso-

-Gracias Zafiro, ya puedes remover la transformación- dijo Bubles mientras que dejaba al chico en el suelo

-Claro Bubles-sama- dijo la gema que estaba en el centro de la blusa negra de Bubles, ahora más grande

-Gracias- dijo mientras desaparecía la transformación en un destello azul- ¿Oye estas bien?

__________________________Flash _ back____________________________

-Y así fue como te salve- dijo Bubles

-Ah entonces por eso decías que te guardara el secreto- dijo Boomer analizando la historia- pues entonces no te preocupes tampoco tu, tu secreto está seguro con migo- dijo con una sonrisa- pero entonces tú eres la dueña de la legendaria gema Zafiro, que extraño, tú eres dueña del Zafiro y yo del guante Mizu :D

-Si es muy extraño n.n- dijo Bubles

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

-Oye eso duele!- grito Butch, mientras Buttercup le vendaba el brazo

-Pues lo lamento, ¿pero que no sabes que las heridas de este tipo se tienen que limpiar con alcohol?- pregunto Buttercup en tono altanero

-¿Por qué me estas tomando eh? ¿por un tonto o qué?- pregunto Butch enojado

-Yo nunca dije eso- dijo Buttercup en tono burlón, desviando la mirada

-Maldita- dijo entre murmullos

-Oye ese guante, ¿en realidad es el guante Ishi?- pregunto Buttercup poniéndose seria

-Claro- dijo en tono altanero- … y esa piedra de tu collar, ¿es la verdadera gema Esmeralda?

-Si, pero se lo dices a alguien te mato!- dijo Buttercup

-No se lo voy a decir a nadie…- dijo Butch medio asustado- … a menos que me provoques…- dijo en murmullo

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Buttercup- bueno no importa, o tampoco voy a decir que tú eres el dueño del guante Ishi-

-Ok, ¿pero estas segura que tu eres la dama Esmeralda?

-Si, ¿por?

-Porque yo imaginaba que la dama Esmeralda mas… mas femenina- dijo Butch- _Ja!, quiero ver cómo reacciona, aunque esta muy bonita, pero no parece una de esas "princesitas", que solo se la pasan preocupándose por como se ve._

-Ah!- dijo Buttercup- pues lástima, porque yo no pienso cambiar para nada!, aparte, ¿Quién te crees tú para juzgarme?, tú no eres lo que yo esperaba del maestro Ishi, yo pensaba que al menos seria un poco guapo, pero nooo, es todo lo contrario, oh decepción- dijo- listo ya esta termine de vendarte, así que ya vete, espero no volver a verte!- dijo Buttercup enojada

-Ok, yo también te quiero ver lo más pronto posible- dijo en sarcasmo- como sea, gracias por vendarme.

-Si como sea- dijo Buttercup abriendo la puerta de su habitación-¿conoces el camino?

-Si- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Adiós- dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación

-Si adiós verdecita- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

Bueno aquí se termina el capitulo, espero que continúen leyendo mi fic, espero subir el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible n.n

Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, espero que se empiecen a hacer una idea de a quien le pertenece la gema Rubí y el Diamante y el guante Hi y Kaze, si no esperen los siguientes capítulos

Glosario:

Mizu: Agua

Ishi: Tierra

Kaze: Viento

Hi: Fuego

Midori no ishi: tierra verde


	2. ¿Y se supone que es un dia normal?

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 2: ¡¿Y se supone que es un día normal?!**

-Que fastidio, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela?- decía Buttercup

-Porque tú tienes que estudiar, fue lo que le prometimos al profesor antes de que se fuera a Europa- decía Blossom

-Hmp- decía Buttercup mientras caminaba a la salida de su casa- oye Blossom, y Bubles?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- decía Blossom cuando fue interrumpida

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo Bubles- perdón por la tardanza n.n

-… ¡Aquí esta!- dijo Blossom

-Ah, sí ya me había dado cuenta Blossom ¬¬- dijo Buttercup

-A ok!, entonces hay que irnos ya a la escuela- dijo Blossom

-¡¡¡SI!!!- grito Bubles

-Si, si, como sea- dijo Buttercup

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí

-¡Levántate holgazán!- gritaba un chico con ojos rojos a su hermano

-¡Oh por Dios se me hizo tarde!- grito cuando despertó- pero que importa, hoy es el primer día, no creo que vaya a llegar tarde a un examen o algo así- dijo el chico de ojos verdes

-No lo digas Butch, ya sabes que tienes mala suerte, capas que si pase!- dijo su hermano de ojos azules

-¡Como sea!, ¡ya levántate y apúrate!, ¡si no lo haces no vas a llegar a tiempo!- dijo su estricto hermano mayor

-Si, si, como sea- dijo Butch (n/a: no se a quien me recuerda ¬¬)

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde….

-Parece ser que no vamos a estar en la misma clase, chicas- dijo Blossom

- ¿Enserio?- dijo Buttercup emocionada

-¡Que mal!- dijo Bubles

- Pero al menos podremos vernos en el receso- dijo Blossom- será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras clases, ya casi será hora de que suene la campana, no vemos en el receso

-¡Claro nos vemos!- dijo Buttercup dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su clase

-Bye!- grito Bubles mientras hacía lo mismo que su hermana, Blossom solo sonrió y se dirigió a su clase.

10 segundos después…

-Ah, por fin llegamos- decía Butch agitado

-Si, ¡y no hubiéramos llegado tan tarde si tú no te hubieras quedado dormido!- grito su hermano de ojos rojos igual de agitado

-¡Y si no te hubieras quedado dormido no hubiéramos tenido que correr tanto! ¡Y todo para que, si de todas formas llegamos tarde!- dijo su hermano de ojos azules

-Como son exagerados, si solo llegamos 5 segundos tarde, y aparte, el hubiera no existe, recuerden, el pasado yo no se puede cambiar, el futuro es incierto, pero el presente es un regalo, por eso se llama presente- dijo cerrando los ojos y levantando el dedo índice

-¿De cuándo a acá tan filosofo?- dijo Brick con una gota en la nuca

-¡Desde que vi la película de Kung Fu Panda! n.n- dijo Butch, lo que hizo que a sus hermanos les creciera la gota de la nuca

-Como sea, hay que ver las listas para saber en qué grupo nos toco- dijo Boomer, acercándose a el pizarrón en donde estaban pegadas las listas-… ¡JA!, ¡nos toco en diferentes clases!- dijo feliz- ¡al menos no los tendré cerca por unas cuantas horas!

-¡Cierto, podre descansar de sus gritos un rato!- dijo Butch mientras se acercaba a la lista junto a su hermano, no sabía que verle, pero parecía que estaba buscando a una persona

-Aquí está tu nombre Butch- dijo Boomer señalando el nombre de su hermano en la lista- ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste, yo ya vi los nombres de todos?

-Ah, porque… no sé, pensé que solo habías buscado el tuyo- dijo intentando excusarse

-¿En qué salón me toco, Boomer?- dijo Brick mirando a otro lado

-En el B- contesto

-¡Ok!, nos vemos mas al rato, será mejor que se apuren, porque ya vamos tarde- dijo Brick mientras caminaba en la dirección a su salón

-Está bien- dijo Boomer mientras empezaba a encaminarse a su clase- nos vemos luego Butch- dijo levantando la mano en forma de despedida

-Si- dijo mientras estaba viendo aun la lista, había buscado en todos los salones- _creí que iba a entrar a esta escuela, ayer lo vi en uno de sus libros- _pensaba Butch- _quien sabe, tal vez no se inscribió aquí-_ pensaba mientras empezaba a encaminarse a su clase

* * *

En una de las tantas clases…

_Toc toc toc- _se escucho la puerta

-Pase- dijo la profesora, que estaba muy entretenida dando su discurso de comienzo de ciclo escolar, ya saben presentándose etc. etc.; una persona abrió la puerta, un chico con cabello naranja se asomo por el espacio que abrió en la puerta

-Lamento la tardanza maestra- dijo Brick mientras entraba al salón

-Como es el primer día no abra ninguna consecuencia, pero si vuelve a pasar, no permitiré que entre a mi clase, de acuerdo…- dijo, al final de la oración concentro su mirada en la lista de asistencia, el único que había faltado de esa lista era él, el único- …Señor Him

-Claro, lo siento- dijo Brick

-Pase al asiento libre por favor- dijo la maestra

-Si- dijo Brick mientras se acercaba al asiento libre, estaba al lado de una muchacha de cabello naranja igual que el suyo, en cuanto la vio la reconoció, se sentó a su lado, la chica parecía distraída- Hola "vecina"- dijo Brick saludando amistosamente, casi en murmuro

-Hmmm- dijo volteando la chica de hermosos orbes rosas- Oh, ¡pero si eres tú!- dijo en el mismo tono que el

-Si soy yo, Blossom- dijo Brick- pero, parece que no recuerdas mi nombre

-Ah, claro que lo recuerdo, tu eres Brick Him- dijo sintiéndose la peor persona en el mundo

-Ah que bien empezaba a pensar que lo habías olvidado- contesto Brick

-Claro que no, n.n, después de todo somos amigos, ¿no?- dijo Blossom- ¿Qué clase de amiga seria si me olvido del nombre de mi amigo?

-Cierto- Dijo Brick- ¿y qué estás haciendo?- vio el cuaderno en el que Blossom estaba escribiendo

-¡Nada!- dijo quitándole el cuaderno

-¿Ah, que pasa, no me tienes confianza?- pregunto Brick

-Si, pero no es el momento apropiado para que veas esto n.n- contesto Blossom

-A ok- dijo Brick volteando a ver a la maestra

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa a este maestro, como es posible que aun no llegue si la clase empezó hace 10 minutos?- pensaba Bubles

-Buenos Días a todos- dijo un señor de la tercera edad que entraba por la puerta, con lentes de fondo de botella y vestido como ñoño- por favor siéntense todos

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!- grito un chico de ojos azules que entraba por la puerta del salón- Es que venía en camino pero me perdí, como es posible que una escuela sea tan grande- dijo tratándose de excusarse

-La puntualidad es una virtud, señor… Him- dijo el señor

-Ah, pero que puede decir usted, si acaba de llegar- dijo una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro

-Eso es cierto, señor- dijo Bubles apoyando a su nueva compañera

-Hmmm, creo que está bien, entre señor Him- dijo el profesor- siéntese en el lugar libre- dijo señalando un lugar que estaba entre Bubles y la chica de cabello negro

-Claro- dijo Boomer, se sentó en el lugar señalado por su profesor- ¡Hola Bubles! ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo volteando a ver a Bubles

-Hola Boomer, he estado muy bien, ¿y tú?- contesto Bubles

-Muy bien.- contesto

-Que bien, pero mejor hablamos en el receso, que el profesor se puede molestar con nosotros- dijo Bubles

-¡Claro!- dijo Boomer, voltio a ver a la chica de ojos negros- ¡Hola!, soy Boomer Him, ¿y tú?

-Hmmm… soy Christina, Christina Anderson- dijo la chica de ojos negros- mucho gusto- lo ultimo lo dijo por inercia

-Gracias por apoyarme hace un rato- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa amistosa

-Si, no fue nada- contesto la chica volteándose hacia el profesor

-_Valla es bonita, pero su actitud es muy seria me gusta más Bubles, aunque ella sería una buena competencia para Bubles- _ pensaba Boomer sin prestar atención a que Bubles le estaba hablando

-Boomer, Boomer…. ¡Boomer!- dijo Bubles sacando de su mundo de sueños a Boomer

-Ah… ¿Qué pasa, Bubles?- pregunto Boomer

-Solo quería decirte que el profesor está dictando y se te está pasando todo n.n- dijo Bubles

-En serio…- se escucha la voz del profesor- ¿me puedes pasar los apuntes de lo que está dictando por favor?

-Claro… creo que a mí también se me pasó la gran parte del texto n.n- dijo Bubles

-Ha, ok, deja se lo pido a Christina- dijo Boomer con una gota en la nuca

-Claro- dijo Bubles

-Cuando termine de escribirlos te los paso a ti, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Boomer

-¡Si, gracias!- dijo Bubles

-Oye Christina, cuando termine de dictar el profesor, ¿me puedes prestar los apuntes?, es que se me paso n.n- dijo volteando a ver a su compañera de ojos azules

-Claro, pero no me distraigas porque después se me va a pasar a mí también- contesto Christina con una sonrisa en el rostro

- _Valla, es la primera vez que veo sonreír a Christina, su sonrisa es muy linda, sus ojos azules y su cabello negro ondulado la hacen parecer un ángel, igual que a mi Bubles, espera un momento ¿llame a Bubles, mi Bubles? Qué raro, normalmente solo la llamaría Bubles no mi Bubles, es extraño- _pensaba Boomer

* * *

En otra clase de por ahí…

-Muy bien alumnos, yo soy la maestra Jessica, espero que no llevemos muy bien…- decía una mujer joven de unos 29 años que tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes claro, mucho más claro que los de Buttercup

-Lamento llegar tarde, maestra- dijo un chico que entro por la puerta principal del salón

-Ah, pero que modales, no le enseñaron que por respeto se debe tocar antes de entrar- dijo la maestra con un tono de enojada- … no te creas, era un juego, pero como eres el último en llegar, te tienes que presentar enfrente de toda la clase- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ah claro, Soy Butch Him, es un place conocerlos- dijo Butch

-Muy bien Butch, ¿Por qué no te sientas en el lugar vacio?- dijo señalando un lugar que estaba enfrente de una chica que tenía la cara tapada con un libro.

-Claro…- dijo mientras se acercaba al lugar que le indico la maestra, la chica tenía el libro cubriéndole la cara pero aun así se podía visualizar parte de su cara, Butch la reconoció de inmediato-… _como estoy estúpido, la busque en todas las listas, pero menos en la lista de mi clase, maldito destino, bueno no tanto, después de todo ella es la que me odia…-_ pensaba Butch- … ¡Hola verdecita!- dijo Butch quitándole el libro de la cara, lo que descubrió a una Buttercup con los audífonos de su mp3/mp4 puestos

-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?- grito Buttercup, la música estaba muy fuerte no podía escuchar ni su propia voz

-¿Qué dijo señorita?- dijo la maestra, como Butch vio que Buttercup no escuchaba nada le quito los audífonos al momento de sentarse, fue un movimiento tan ágil que no la propi Buttercup se dio cuenta hasta que dejo e escuchar la música-… señorita, le pregunte que, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-

-Ah… ah… esto… na…nada- dijo un poco nerviosa Buttercup- solo fue mi saludo hacia un viejo amigo n.n- dijo tratando de justificarse

-¿Viejo?, ¿Amigo?-Preguntaba Butch- pero nos conocimos ayer y pensé que me odiabas- dijo como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, de inmediato Buttercup le pego en la cabeza con un libro

-Cállate o te mato- le dijo Buttercup a Butch al oído

-Está bien- dijo con miedo

-¿Esta segura señorita?- pregunto la maestra

-¡Si!- dijo Buttercup

-Bueno como sea, si hay cosas que no voy a permitir, son las groserías en medio de la clase- contesto la maestra

-Lo lamento- dijo Buttercup y se volvió a sentar.

* * *

Las primeras clases fue un día algo normal, Boomer tuvo un pelea interna consigo mismo, mientras que Bubles intentaba traerlo al mundo real, Brick y Blossom estuvieron charlando todo el tiempo, mientras que Buttercup y Butch estaban peleando verbalmente, así fue hasta llegar el receso y se juntaron las 3 hermanas

-Hola, ¿como les ha ido?- preguntaba Bubles a sus hermanas

-Bien- dijo Blossom

-A mí, no tanto- dijo Buttercup- ¿y a ti?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, bien- contesto Bubles

-¿Y él quien es?- pregunto Buttercup señalando al chico que estaba detrás de Blossom

-A él es Brick Him- dijo Blossom- el es mi amigo n.n

-Ah, hola- dijo Buttercup- espera un momento, ¿tu te apellidas Him?, por favor no me digas que conoces a Butch- dijo Buttercup después de haber meditado un poco

-Ah si, el es mi hermano- contesto Brick

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Buttercup

-Que él es mi hermano- volvió a decir Brick

-No puede ser, no puede ser- se repetía a si misma Buttercup

-¿Entonces también conoces a Boomer Him?- pregunto Bubles

-Si el también es mi hermano- dijo Brick

-Ah pues solo te voy a decir algo, el es muy distraído- dijo Bubles

-Si lo tiene de nacimiento- dijo Brick, lo que hizo que a Bubles le saliera una gota en la nuca, en eso se acerca Butch por la espalda de Buttercup

-¡Hola, verdecita!- grito casi en el odio de Buttercup

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHH!!!!!- grito Buttercup, se voltio para ver a Butch- ¡¡¡No me grites así que no estoy sorda!!!- grito de nuevo

-¡JA!, parece que te asuste- dijo Butch

-Claro que no, solo que me sorprendiste- dijo Buttercup sonrojada, no le gusta admitir que la asustan

-Si aja como digas- dijo Butch, lo que hizo que Buttercup casi lo aniquilara

-Hola Butch, parece que hiciste una nueva amiga- dijo su hermano mayor

-Hola, parece que tu también- dijo Butch- …por cierto, ¿Quienes son ellas dos?

-Son mis hermanas, Bubles y Blossom- dijo Buttercup señalándolas

-Ah ya veo, así que también tu tienes 2 hermanas, igual que yo, solo que mis hermanos son insoportables- dijo Butch como pensando en voz alta

-¿Qué somos qué?- dijo Boomer que iba caminando hacia el grupo de chicos

-Que son insoportables- volvió a decir Butch

-Por Dios creo que me voy a volver loca- decía Buttercup

-A ok- dijo Boomer- … espera un momento, tú eres más insoportable que nosotros

-No es cierto- dijo Butch

-Que si- contesto Boomer

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-¡JA! Te gane- dijo Boomer

-Maldito, hiciste trampa, no es justo

-Si lo es-

-No lo es-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-¡¡¡¡HAY YA CALLENSE!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡LOS DOS SON IGUAL DE INSOPORTABLES!!!!!!!!- grito Buttercup

-Ok- dijeron los dos con miedo

-¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto Buttercup

-Yo… yo soy Boomer Him… hermano del verde y el rojo- dijo Boomer con miedo

-Cállate azul- dijo Butch

-Cállate Butch- dijo Buttercup, haciendo que Butch diera pasos atrás

-Si, si me callo- dijo Butch

-Si él es mi compañero de clase- dijo Bubles- él es el distraído n.n

-Ah ok- dijo Buttercup- hay que ir al comedor antes que se acabe el almuerzo

-Si- dijeron todos, 2 de ellos con miedo… xD

En el camino al comedor se escucho un estruendo estruendoso…xD…

-Hay que destruirlos- dijo la voz de una desconocida

-Si- dijo su acompañante

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Bubles

-No lo sé- contesto Boomer

-Hay 2 personas haya arriba- dijo Buttercup forzando la vista

-Están destruyendo la escuela- dijo también Butch

-Hay que ir- dijo Brick

-Si, no podemos dejar que alguien salga herido- dijo Blossom, mientras empezó a correr seguida por los demás, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Blossom reconoció a la chica- Bell- salió de sus labios cuando la vio

-Oh, yo pensé que te ibas a queda dentro del edificio como la ultima vez- dijo Bell

-Claro que no- contesto Blossom- chicas, podrían llevar a todos a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de esto- dijo Blossom volteando a ver a sus hermanas

-Si- dijo Buttercup

-Cuídate Blossom- dijo Bubles

-Oye Butch, ¿me puedes ayudar con esto?- pregunto Buttercup

-Claro- contesto Butch- que empiece la cuenta regresiva Ishi

-Esmeralda- dijo Buttercup

-Claro- contesto el collar de Buttercup

-¡Transformación!- grito Buttercup mientras un brillo verde la rodeaba cuando el brillo se disperso quedo vestida con unas medias hasta las rodillas negras, una falda verde, una blusa negra y arriba un chaleco verde y en la blusa se situó la gema de su colla más grande que antes-Me alcanzas luego Butch- dijo Buttercup mientras emprendía vuelo y dejaba una estela de color verde

-Boomer, ¿tu también me ayudas?- pregunto Bubles

-Sip- contesto Boomer- que empiece cuenta regresiva Mizu- dijo

-Claro maestro- contesto el guante

-Gema Zafiro- dijo Bubles a su collar

-De acuerdo maestra- contesto el collar de Bubles

-¡Transformación!- grito Bubles y un brillo azul la cubrió, cuando se disperso tenia la misma vestimenta que su hermana solo que en azul- me alcanzas luego- dijo a Boomer, cuando emprendió vuelo hacia el lado contrario de su hermana

-98, 99, 100- contaba el guante de Butch- esta listo maestro

-¡Transformación!- grito Butch y un brillo verde, más oscuro que el de Buttercup, lo rodeo y cuando se disperso tenía un pantalón negro con detalles verdes y una camisa negra con detalles verdes, también, el emprendió vuelo hacia donde se había ido Buttercup

-98, 99, 100, esta listo- dijo el guante de de Boomer

-Ya era hora- dijo Boomer- ¡Transformación!- grito, un brillo azul oscuro lo empezó a rodear, y cuando se disperso tenia la misma ropa que su hermano solo que con detalles azules, emprendió vuelo hacia donde se había ido Bubles

-Gema Rubí- dijo Blossom

-Si maestra- dijo el collar con una pequeña gema roja que traía Blossom en su cuello

-Transformación- grito Blossom, un brillo rojo la rodeo y cuando se disperso tenia la misma vestimenta que sus hermana solo que con rojo- lo siento Brick, te explico luego- dijo Blossom emprendiendo vuelo hacia donde estaba Bell

-¡Ja!, ya era hora- dijo Bell- Diamante- dijo Bell

-Claro, maestra- dijo un collar que tenía un diamante

-Transformación- dijo casi inaudible, un brillo blanco la rodeo y cuando se disperso tenia la misma ropa que las hermanas pero con detalles blancos al igual que sus ojos y su pelo.

-¡Transformación!- grito el chico que la acompañaba, lo rodeo un brillo Blanco, también, y cuando se disperso tenia misma vestimenta que los 2 hermanos solo que con detalles blancos al igual que sus ojos y su pelo corto parado en picos. Se aproximo a Blossom y estaba dispuesto a darle un golpe

-¡Transformación!- dijo un chico a lo lejos, el se acerco y bloqueo el golpe

-Brick- dijo el chico- el poseedor del guante Hi, no pensé que te atreverías a pelear

-Los tiempos cambian Blake- dijo Brick que se había transformado con el mismo vestuario que los chicos solo que con detalles rojos- no pensé que el dueño del guante Kaze se atreviera a golpear a una mujer-

-Como dijiste, los tiempos cambian- dijo Blake

-Brick- dijo Blossom

-Lo siento, te explico luego- dijo Brick

-No es tiempo para que te concentres en otra pelea Blossom- grito Bell, mientras empezaba a golpear a Blossom y Blossom esquivaba los ataques

* * *

Aquí se termina el capitulo, en el próximo me concentrare solo en la pelea, jajá,

Mientras tanto les explicare por que puse esas cuatro gemas:

En el mundo existen muchas gemas preciosas, pero las mas preciosas de todas son la Esmeralda, el Zafiro, el Rubí y el Diamante y las 4 tienen sus respectivos colores, la esmeralda es verde, el zafiro azul, el rubí rojo y el diamante blanco, y como estaba leyendo acerca de eso se me ocurrió que los colores concordaban bien para una historia de las PPG, y como no podía dejar a los chicos sin poderes, desidia darles el poder de los 4 elementos, Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Viento, pero como no me gustan los nombres así en español, desidia ponérselos en japonés, que respectivamente son Ishi, Mizu, Hi y Kaze y también desidia representarlos con los colores de las gemas, respectivamente, Verde, Azul, Rojo y Blanco y así repartirlos entre los 8 personajes, a las mujeres las gemas y a los hombres los elementos, y el resultado fue Butch Ishi, Buttercup Esmeralda, Boomer Mizu, Bubles Zafiro, Brick Hi, Blossom Rubí, Blake Kaze, Bell Diamante; como verán yo invente un personaje, que es Blake, el tiene una personalidad bipolar al igual que Bell, tiene los ojos blancos y cabello blanco corto parado en picos hacia atrás, espero que les guste cómo va la historia.

Críticas y comentarios totalmente recibidos

REVIEWS!!!!


	3. Rubi contra Diamante

Las 4 Gemas

Capitulo 3: Rubí contra Diamante

* * *

Blossom esquivaba los ataques lo mejor que podía, mientras que también proporcionaba alguno que otro golpe, Bell, por otra parte estaba atacando a Blossom con todo lo que tenia, pero no se preocupaba por esquivar los ataques que Blossom le proporcionaba, hicieron un pausa y dieron un salto para atrás, ambas estaban igual de heridas, pero no podían detenerse

-Parece que has mejorado mucho, Bell- dijo Blossom agitada

-Tu igual, Blossom- contesto Bell igual de agitada por los golpes

-¿Por qué haces esto, Bell?- pregunto Blossom mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Simple y sencillamente por venganza- contesto la ojiblanca con una mirada sínica

-¿Venganza?, eso nunca lleva a nada- dijo Blossom

-A mi no me importa lo que digas, si quieres saber algo tendrás que derrotarme primero!- decía mientras saltaba acercándose a Blossom para empezar con la pelea de nuevo

La pelea estaba muy reñida, ambas resabian y daban golpes a su contrincante, hasta que Bell cambio de forma de pelear, antes sus ataques eran torpes pero muy fuertes, y cambio a golpes a puntos específicos y un poco fuerte, pero más dañinos, al ver esto, Blossom se alejo lo mas que pudo de ella

-¿Qué pasa, Blossom, acaso me tienes miedo?- dijo Bell en tono burlesco y altanero

-¿Cómo se llama esa técnica?- pregunto Blossom

-Hmmm, estoy liberando parte de mi Bankai, solamente eso- dijo Bell

-Entonces yo tendré que terminar con esta pelea antes que dañes todos mis puntos de presión- contesto Blossom juntando energía en una mano

* * *

-Quédense aquí, será más seguro para ustedes- decía Buttercup mientras juntaba a muchas personas en un mismo sitio- Butch, hay que poner una barrera aquí

-Claro, ¿la ponemos juntos?- dijo Butch

-Creo que si- contesto Buttercup- ¿Te sabes el conjuro para poner una barrera Midori no?

-Claro que si, son las mejores barreras que sé hacer- contesto Butch

-Dirás, las únicas ¬¬- dijo Buttercup

-Claro que no, se hacer muchas más barreras- contesto Butch- bueno hay que empezar ¿no?

-Claro…-

-Como la legendaria tierra verde y la esmeralda que nos otorgan poder, permítenos crear una barrera, para proteger- dijeron a unisonó Butch y Buttercup, juntaron sus manos y un brillo verde las ilumino, después las volvieron a separar y las pusieron enfrente de las personas que los miraban atentamente- Midori no Sekai- gritaron ambos, el brillo verde de sus manos se extendió por alrededor de las personas y los envolvió en un círculo grande, verde transparente, parecía más una burbuja verde, pero esta no se rompería a menos de que cualquiera de esos dos lo deseara.

-Bueno, ya terminamos aquí, hay que irnos- decía Buttercup mientras emprendía vuelo hacia la dirección a donde se había ido su hermana ojiazul

-Si- contesto Butch mientras la seguía

* * *

-Listo, ya está la barrera, hay que irnos- decía Bubles mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Boomer

-Creo que tienes razón- contesto Boomer- …hay que ir con Brick y Blossom

-Si creo que tienes razón…-

-Bubles- grito Buttercup llegando- ¿ya están todos a salvo?

-Si- contesto Bubles

-Bueno, vamos con Blossom…- dijo Buttercup

- y con Brick…- completo Butch que había llegado detrás de Buttercup

-Pero para eso tendríamos que dividirnos- decía Boomer mientras se acercaba a si hermano de ojos verdes

-Boomer tiene razón, Brick y Blossom se separaron por sus peleas- aclaro Bubles

-Entonces… Butch, hay que ir con Brick, Bubles y Boomer vayan con Blossom- dijo Buttercup más como orden que como sugerencia

-Si- contestaron los otros 3 al mismo tiempo

* * *

-Eres bueno- decía Blake mientras tomaba un poco de aire, la pelea con Brick era muy reñida,

-Igual tu…-contesto Brick un poco agitado por la pelea-… pero no mejor que yo-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Blake al escuchar al ojirojo- ni que fueras tan bueno peleando- dijo en modo sarcástico

-Hay claro que si, si no lo fuera, no estarías así de golpeado- contesto apuntando a Blake, el cual estaba con muchos golpes

-Tu estas igual que yo- acertó Blake

-Pero tus heridas son más graves que las mías-

-No es verdad-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Hay como sea, no vamos a resolver quien es el más fuerte si nos paramos a discutir, vamos a descubrirlo cuando la pelea termine, el ganador será el más fuerte- dijo Brick decidido

-¡Claro!- contesto el otro, empezaron a pelear, de nuevo, iban mano a mano, pero Brick se separo un poco de Blake y empezó a acumular una energía roja en sus manos

-Sabes, ya me canse, voy a terminar con esto en este momento- hablo Brick, Blake retrocedió un poco, pero después recupero la decisión en su mirada y empezó a acumular una energía blanca en sus manos

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con trigo, hay que terminar esto de una vez por todas, por los viejos tiempos- dijo Blake como si fuera un brindis

-Por los viejos tiempos- contesto Brick, ambos pusieron sus manos al frente, apuntando en dirección a su adversario

* * *

-¡Akai no Rubí!- grito Blossom, de un mano salió energía color rojo, dirigiéndose a Bell, esta se sorprendió, pero reacciono

-Shiroi no Diamante- dijo lo más rápido levantando la mano, bloqueando, así, el ataque de su contrincante, la energía roja se convirtió en Rubí en cuanto toco la barrera de su objetivo, mientras que el destello blanco, que había salido de la mano de Bell en el último momento, se transformo en una barrera de diamante

-Hmp, parece que lo bloqueaste, yo que esperaba que mi rubí te atravesara para ver tu chaleco blanco manchado de un hermoso color rojo sangre- dijo sarcásticamente Blossom

-¡Cállate maldita, como te atreves a atacarme por sorpresa!- grito Bell muy enojada

-Para empezar no te ataque por sorpresa, tú me estabas viendo todo este tiempo…- contesto Blossom, de pronto desapareció ante los ojos de Bell y apareció detrás de ella, sin dejarla reaccionar- … y para terminar, esto es atacarte por sorpresa, Akai no Rubí- dijo tranquila mientras que el mismo brillo rojo avanzaba desde su mano hasta donde estaba Bell

* * *

-Aquí vamos- dijo Blake

-Como digas- contesto Brick- ¡Akai no Hi!

-¡Shiroi no Kaze!- gritaron ambos, de las manos de Brick salió fuego rojo que se dirigía a Blake, mientras que de las manos de Blake salió una ráfaga de viento curiosamente blanco, ambos chocaron con una fuerza sorprendente, ninguno de los 2 cedía, ambos pusieron más energía en sus ataques, lo cual, ocasiono que las fuerzas explotaran y ambos salieron disparados en distintas direcciones, Blake choco contra de un árbol de la escuela, partiéndolo a la mitad, mientras que Brick choco contra una de las paredes de la escuela.

* * *

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!!- fue el grito que se escapo de la garganta de Bell cuando el rubí de Blossom le dio directamente, un hilo de sangre salió de su boca, el rubí había atravesado su estomago, por tanto, callo desmallada

-Fue más fácil de lo que imagine- dijo Blossom para sí misma

-Shiroi no Diamante- salió de los labios de Bell, Blossom se sorprendió pero no pudo reaccionar, un diamante atravesó su estomago, escupió sangre, su blusa negra se mancho de un color guinda- Ahora estamos iguales- dijo Bell antes de caer desmallada, Blossom callo de rodillas con la sangre saliendo de la herida de su estomago, no resistió mas, quedo inconsciente.

__________________________Brick´s POV _____________________________

-Esmeralda- se escuchaba la voz de alguien a lo lejos-

-¿Quieres que te ayude, Buttercup?- preguntaba la voz de un hombre

-No, estoy bien- contestaba la vos de la mujer- Gracias, Butch

-Es que no me puedo quedar así, es mi hermano y está muy herido- decía casi en murmullo

-No te preocupes, ahora cállate, que me desconcentras- regaño la voz de la mujer que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca

-Está bien- contesto el hombre, definitivamente ya los puedo escuchar claramente- …. Pero estas segura?

-¡Que si, ya cállate lo vas a despertar!- grito la chica

-Ya cállense ambos-

-Parece que lo despertaste- dijo mi hermano menor, abrí los ojos, podía ver como los 2 me veían, pero había un reflejo verde que estaba sobre mí, supongo que mi vista se daño.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Brick?- me pregunto Butch

-Pues como va a estar, tonto, está herido, ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si yo te golpeo casi al borde de la muerte?- contesto Buttercup

-Pues que, tal vez se siente mal, o no siente las piernas- volvió a decir mi hermano verde.

-No te preocupes Butch, estoy bien, pero mi vista, veo todo verde- conteste algo intrigado

-Eso, no te preocupes, es el campo de sanación de Buttercup- contesto Butch

-¿En serio?- pregunte algo avergonzado, debí de haberlo supuesto- Gracias Buttercup- dije muy aliviado

-No te preocupes… no es nada- me contesto la hermana de Blossom… por cierto…

-¡¿Cómo está Blossom?!- pregunte levantándome de donde estaba recostado, lo que hiso que el campo de sanación de Buttercup me electrocutara- aush- dije volviéndome a recostar

-Lo siento es una de las funciones de mi campo, si alguien no quiere que lo sane, se electrocuta para volver a recostarlo- se disculpo Buttercup

-Y por lo de Blossom, ella debe de estar bien, Boomer y Bubles fueron con ella para ver si estaba bien- contesto mi pregunta inicial Butch

-Hmmm que alivio- dije en un suspiro

-Ahora descansa, mientras que te curo las heridas- me sugirió Buttercup con una sonrisa- nosotros te despertaremos cuando estés curado-

-Si, serviremos como alarma despertadora- me dijo mi tonto hermano, le daría un buen golpe si no estuviera metido en el campo de Buttercup

-Mejor cállate, Butch- solté mientras cerraba los ojos para volver a descansar

_________________________Blossom's POV ___________________________

Me siento cansada, tengo un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, tengo que abrir los ojos… al fin, pude abrirlos, pero veo todo muy borroso, pero conforme parpadeo mi vista se aclara, puedo distinguir a Bell enfrente de mí, tiene un agujero que atraviesa su estomago, supongo que es igual de grande que el mío, está recuperando la conciencia, voy a cerrar los ojos para que piense que sigo inconsciente…

-Bankai…- escuche salir de la boca de Bell-… Ángel de Diamante- no puede ser, saco su Bankai, abrí los ojos casi por inercia, puedo ver como su herida se está sanando, esa es una de las habilidades únicas de su Bankai, su falda y su chaleco se volvieron de diamante y le salieron alas de diamante, también, su herida sano por completo, pero parece ser que no me va atacar, o al menos eso espero, por que en estas condiciones no puedo seguir peleando, y si saco mi Bankai no serviría de nada, mi Bankai no tiene la habilidad de sanar las heridas, el único Bankai que tiene esa habilidad es el de Bell, ¿Qué hago?

-Bankai, Ángel de Zafiro- escuche una voz parecida a la de Bubles, mire hacia donde provenía la voz, puedo ver como la falda y el chaleco de mi hermana se volvieron de la gema Zafiro y le salieron alas del mismo material

-Bankai, Demonio de Agua- dijo el acompañante de Bubles, el cual pude reconocer al instante, los estampados de la camisa de Boomer se extendieron por sus brazos y piernas, le salieron alas, tipo murciélago, de agua, toda su ropa se volvió negra; al verlos Bell dijo unas palabras que supongo yo solo pude escuchar y salió volando

-Blossom- dijo mi hermana acercándose a mí, en un destello azul sus alas se fueron y su ropa regreso a la normalidad- en un momento te curo, por favor, resiste… Zafiro campo de sanación

-Si, maestra- contesto la gema de su pecho, un destello azul apareció frente a mí.

-Gracias Bubles- dije, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de mi hermana- ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunte al verla llorar

-Tus heridas son muy graves, si no hubiera llegado en ese momento, te hubieras desangrado…- contesto Bubles, me sentí muy mal por eso-… no puedo creer que nuestra hermana te haya hecho esto- dijo mi hermana mientras quebraba en llanto.

* * *

¡Aquí se termina el capitulo!

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora les voy a explicar unas cosas que salieron aquí…

Glosario:

Bankai: significa liberación completa, eso quiere decir que con lo que nuestros personajes estaban peleando hasta ahora era el Shikai, que significa liberación media

Midori no Sekai: Significa mundo verde (Midori no: verde/ sekai: Mundo)

Akai no Rubí: es Rubí rojo

Shiroi no Diamante: Diamante blanco

Akai no Hi: fuego rojo

Shiroi no Kaze: viento blanco

Creo que es lo único que tengo que explicar, en el próximo capítulo me concentrare en la explicación de todo esto… espero haberlos dejado en suspenso n.n


	4. Parentesco consanguineo

Las 4 Gemas

Capitulo 4: Parentesco consanguíneo

_________________________Blossom´s POV____________________________

_Me duele la cabeza- _pensaba mientras abría los ojos, en realidad me duele la cabeza… ¿En dónde estoy?, veo todo rosa, inmediatamente recordé que mi cuarto era rosa, que tonta soy, miro mi cuarto para ver si de en verdad estoy en él, al lado de mi cama está sentado Brick, está dormido, parece herido, se ve tan apacible, parece un ángel, me siento tan culpable por no haberle contado que soy la Dama de la Legendaria Gema Rubí, pero él tampoco me conto que él era el Caballero de el Legendario Guante Hi, eso alivia un poco mi culpa, pero aún siento culpa, me debe de odiar por eso, pero tal vez piense que estemos a mano, me está doliendo mas la cabeza, es mejor que ya no piense en eso, solo le voy a pedir disculpas y listo n.n, si esa es una buena idea, lo voy a hacer.

-¿Ya te despertaste, Blossom?- pregunto Brick mientras abría los ojos

-Ah, sí, ya estoy despierta- conteste sonrojada, su mirada es tan linda

-Que bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me volvió a preguntar

-Bien, creo, ¿y tú?- respondí y pregunte al mismo tiempo

-Bien…- contestó, se quedó un tiempo callado, como si estuviera pensando-… Oye, sobre lo de mi guante…

-Lamento no haberte contado antes que era la Dama del Rubí- dije interrumpiéndolo, no sé de donde saque tan malos modales, ah, sí, de Buttercup

-…ah, sí, yo también lamento no haberte dicho que era el dueño del guante Hi- me contesto con una sonrisa tierna

-¡No te preocupes!- dije mientras me levantaba de donde estaba recostada, pero el dolor invadió mi cuerpo, toque mi estomago adolorida, Brick se me quedo viendo preocupado, me rodeo con una de sus manos y con la otra toco mi herida que empezaba a sangrar de nuevo

-No hagas eso, volverás a abrir la herida y me sentiré culpable- exclamo mientras un brillo rollo salía de su guante – Hi, el campo- dijo mientras el brillo rojo se extendió por mi herida, empecé a sentir un confortable calor sobre mi estomago- esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer cuando no he hecho la cuenta regresiva, perdón, pero se va a tardar- me explico

-No te preocupes- conteste, el estaba muy cerca de mí, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, es tan cálido

_______________________Buttercup´s POV _____________________________

Estoy tan estresada, a mi hermana y a Brick les dieron una paliza esa maldita Bell y el maldito de Blake, no sé qué hacer, eh estado toda la noche despierta, incluso Bubles me ha preparado como 5 tazas de té en una hora, que por cierto, me estoy tomando la ultima, o al menos eso creo, en el reloj dice que son las 10:38 de la mañana, hoy no fuimos a la escuela por la conmoción que causamos ayer, aparte de que la mitad de la escuela quedo completamente destruida, claro que no nos culpo por ello, ya que fue Bell la que lo causo ¬¬, pero doy gracias a Dios que no tuvimos que ir a la escuela, porque aparte de que todos los de la clase nos iban a estar molestando a Bubles, Boomer, Butch y a mi pidiéndonos explicaciones, no me iba a poder concentrar en las clases, si de por si no lo hago, pensando en cosas como en que es lo que vamos a hacer con Bell y como estarán Blossom y Brick, hay ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, creo que lo mejor sería darme una ducha, aunque ya me he dado dos, ah pero a quien le importa, es para relajarme, si no estoy relajada puedo matar a alguien para librarme de los nervios, jeje, creo que ese seria Butch, jeje, espera un momento, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en el, en un momento como este?, bueno no importa, ya me voy.

Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo a la sala de estar, allí están Boomer y Bubles sentados en el sofá principal y Butch sentado en el suelo, están viendo la televisión, cualquier persona que los viera en este momento diría que están muy relajados y que yo soy la única que se preocupa por lo que está pasando, pero yo no creo eso, sus miradas están en el televisor, pero a qué persona en sus 5 sentidos se le ocurriría estar viendo comerciales que duran 30 minutos, y se vuelven a repetir, sobre una pomada que quita el dolor de la artritis, así que por eso creo que están igual de perdidos en sus pensamientos que ni escuchan el televisor, y si lo escuchan, son unos idiotas… bueno de Butch y Boomer si lo creo, pero de Bubles, ella no es tan idiota, como sea, mejor no les aviso que me voy a meter a bañar, no quiero distraerlos, me doy media vuelta y empiezo a subir las escaleras, abro la puerta del baño y cuando estoy adentro la empujo para que se cierre, abro la llave de la bañera y dejo que se llene, mientras me quito la ropa y la dejo en el canasto de la ropa sucia, me meto a la bañera con agua caliente, se siente tan bien, tan relajante, meto mi cabeza en el agua, mi pelo empieza a mojarse totalmente, Hmmm parece que alguien entro al baño, supongo que es Bubles, es la única a la que le permitiría entrar al baño cuando me estoy duchando, por eso no me mortificare en sacar la cabeza, no hasta que mis pulmones necesiten oxigeno. Ya pasaron unos segundos así que saco la cabeza cuando me encuentro con…

__________________________Butch´s POV _____________________________

Ah que problemático, no he podido ni dormir un poco, estoy muy estresado, aunque no lo parezca, no soy de esas personas que dicen lo que sienten, más bien soy alguien que se guarda sus sentimientos para sí mismo, pero ya estoy cansado de eso, ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, no estoy acostumbrado a esto, normalmente siempre enfrento a personas débiles, pero ahora, me enfrento… nos enfrentamos contra personas realmente fuertes, tanto como para dañar así a Brick y a Blossom, personas con nuestros poderes, y nuestra fuerza… nuestros hermanos…

__________________________Flash_Back______________________________

-Oye Butch, ¿quieres jugar con migo?- preguntaba un niño pequeño como de 5 años

-Ah Blake- contesto un chico de la misma edad- No, ahora no, dile a Brick-

-Ya le dije, pero no quiere, igual que Boomer- volvió a decir el chico de pelo blanco

-Uff, está bien, ¿pero a que vamos a jugar?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro

-No sé, tu decídelo, después de todo tu eres mi hermano mayor- contesto el chico de ojos del mismo color que su pelo

-Si soy tu hermano mayor, al igual que Boomer y Brick…- dijo el chico- … tal vez será porque eres el que nació al final- hablo con sarcasmo

-¿Entonces a que jugamos?- pregunto Blake con un brillo extraño en los ojos

-No sé, a lo que quieras- contesto el chico de ojos verdes

-Que tal si jugamos a las escondidas- dijo muy ilusionado

-¿Escondidas?, pero cuando solo somos 2 no tiene nada interesante- contesto Butch

-Pero, yo quiero jugar a las escondidas- dijo al borde del llanto

-Está bien, está bien, vamos a jugar a las escondidas, pero no llores, sabes no puedo con las lagrimas- contesto

-¡Si!, pero tu cuentas- grito el chico de pelo blanco

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el ojiverde, al chico de cabello blanco se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas- Ah, está bien, yo cuento

-¡Gracias!- dijo con una sonrisa tierna, sin lagrimas en los ojos

-Ah ah, lo haces a propósito- soltó en un suspiro

__________________________Flash_Back______________________________

-Oye Butch, no quieres darte un baño- me dijo Bubles interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Ah claro- conteste yo- ¿Dónde está el baño?- pregunte

-Subes las escaleras, das vuelta a la izquierda, esta al fondo a la derecha-contesto, me pregunto, ¿Por qué todos los baños son al fondo a la derecha?... quién sabe, no me interesa tanto como para hablarle en este mismo instante a un arquitecto para preguntarle, me levanto de donde estaba sentado y subo las escaleras, sigo las indicaciones que me dio Bubles, llegue a una puerta, cuando la abro puedo sentir el vapor de la bañera, de seguro Bubles preparo el baño para nosotros, es tan… amable, es lindo de vez en cuando, pero no me gustaría estar todo el tiempo con una persona de ese tipo, no habría nada de emoción, ella siempre amable y yo siempre rudo, no definitivamente no sería una buena relación, seria ¿Cómo decirlo?... aburrida. Me empiezo a quitar la ropa… cuando estoy desnudo tomo una toalla y la enredo por mi cintura, aunque sé que estoy solo, puedo tener un poco de vergüenza ¿no? Estoy dispuesto a meterme a la bañera cuando me encuentro lo que parece ser…

_________________________Normal's POV_____________________________

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!!- se escucho el grito por toda la casa. Los chicos que estaban en la sala voltearon a verse sorprendidos, subieron las escaleras para encontrarse con sus hermanos de ojos verdes, uno medio desnudo tirado en el suelo siendo golpeado por la chica de cabello negro escurriendo con una bata de baño puesta, lo que hizo que a los chicos de ojos azules les saliera una gota en la nuca.

-¡¡MALDITO, PERVERTIDO, ESTUPIDO, IDIOTA, ANIMAL, INVESIL, INUTIL, SUBNORMAL…!!- gritaba como loca Buttercup sin dejar de golpear al chico de ojos verdes

-Oye, Buttercup, yo fui la que le dijo a Butch que se diera un ducha- intento calmar la chica de ojos azules

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!- volvió a gritar la ojiverde- ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?!

-Porque tiene el mismo carácter que tu, y como se veía estresado y tú te desestresas dándote una ducha, yo pensé que sería una buena idea- contestó la chica con algo de nervios

-No me impor… espera, ¿dijiste que se parece a mí?- pregunto un poco más tranquila, o al menos eso parece

-Sip- contesto de nuevo Bubles

-Como te atreves a compararme con ese pedazo de…

-De hecho si se parecen mucho- dijo la voz que había interrumpido a la chica de ojos verdes

-¡Blossom!- gritaron las hermanas

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la voz de Boomer

-Si, no se preocupen, Brick curo lo que quedaba de la herida, ya no se volverá a abrir- contesto la chica de ojos rosas

-Que alivio- soltó en un suspiro la chica de ojos azules

-Como sea, ¿Qué son todos estos gritos?- pregunto la voz de un hombre

-No es nada, solo que por error Butch vio a Buttercup mientras se bañaba- contesto Boomer

-En serio, oye Butch, ya sabía que eres un pervertido de nacimiento, pero ver a las personas mientras se bañan, eso es grave- dijo Brick volteando a ver a su hermano de ojos verdes

-Brick, no se lo recuerdes- el chico estaba señalando a Buttercup, pero de esta empezó a salir un aura oscura

-Gracias Brick, ahora voy a vengarme- dijo volteando a ver a Butch, su mirada estaba llena de odio y rencor

-No espera, no tienes que hacer esto, por favor perdóname- pedía Butch de rodillas

-¡No te salvaras de esta!- grito Buttercup, se lanzo encima de Butch y empezó a golpearlo

-Si no hubiera visto esto desde el principio, creería que están haciendo otra cosa completamente diferente -comento Bubles con una gota en la nuca, al igual que los otros

-Seeh- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, todos estaban sentados en las sillas del comedor, Boomer, Bubles, Blossom y Brick estaban conteniendo su risa por la escena que hicieron los chicos de ojos verdes, y por la que estaban haciendo ahora, Butch estaba sentado, muy golpeado, con la cara hinchada y llena de moretones, mientras que Buttercup estaba sentada a su lado con una vena saltada en su frente.

-Oh si, Bubles, ayer cuando hablabas con Blossom mientras le curabas las heridas dijiste que Bell era su hermana, ¿es cierto?- pregunto Boomer rompiendo ese ambiente tenso

-Ah, si es cierto, ella es nuestra hermana…- contesto Bubles

-Solo que nos traiciono- continuo Blossom

-En serio, lo siento, por haberte hecho recordar algo tan doloroso- pidió Boomer

-No te preocupes- respondió Bubles

-Pues Blake también es nuestro hermano, solo que también nos traiciono- comento Brick

-Era de suponerse, ya que no por nada la leyenda dice que 4 hermanos serán los poseedores de los 4 guantes de los elementos…- decía Blossom

-…y que 4 hermanas serian las damas de las 4 gemas más bellas- interrumpió Buttercup

-Si… pero ¿Por qué dicen que Blake los traiciono?- se atrevió a preguntar Bubles, Brick y Boomer voltearon a ver a Butch, este bajo la mirada y oculto sus ojos en el cabello rebelde que estaba en su frente

-Eso fue hace muchos años, cuando todavía éramos pequeños y acabábamos de terminar la primera fase de nuestro entrenamiento… teníamos 7 años- contesto Butch

__________________________Flash_Back______________________________

-¡Ah!, que problemático, entrenamos un año completo y solo hemos terminado la primer fase de nuestro entrenamiento- comentaba un niño de cabellos blancos- y para acabarla de fregar, nos faltan otros 3 años

-Calma Blake, ya ni Butch, que es el más impaciente, esta tan… desesperado- dijo un niño de gorra roja

-Cierto… Espera, ¿me estas insultando?- contesto el chico de cabellos negros

-Parece que por primera vez en tu vida, te está haciendo un cumplido, Butch- hablo el chico de ojos azules

-¿En serio?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes

-Sip- contesto Brick

-Entonces… ¿a mi es a quien me estas insultando?- pregunto Blake señalándose a si mismo

-Algo así- contesto el pelinegro

-¡Que malo eres Butch!- grito el ojiblanco

-No soy malo, yo soy el que más te consiente- exclamo Butch

-Eso es cierto- afirmaron los otros 2

-No es verdad- contradijo el peliblanco

-Que sí- respondieron los 3 a unisonó

-Él es el que te quiere, nosotros solo te apreciamos- dijo Boomer

-Si es cierto, eso responde el hecho de que siempre gaste su mesada en ti, o que te compre cualquier juguete que quieras, o que no se le olvide tu cumpleaños- continuó Brick

-¿En serio?, ¿a ustedes se les olvida mi cumpleaños?- preguntó Blake al borde del llanto

-Hehehe, no es que se nos olvide…- decía Boomer

-…solo que tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos- continuo Brick

-¿Cómo cuales?- volvió a preguntar

-mmmm, como…- intento responder Boomer

-como… está bien, si se nos olvida, pero que, al final siempre te regalamos lo que tú querías ¿no?- contesto Brick

-No es verdad, siempre le regalan cosas como un globo, calcetines, que por cierto eran de ustedes, un juguete roto que ya no les gustaba, o algo por el estilo- hablo Butch- Por eso yo le regalo cosas a cada rato, para compensar que ustedes son unos… malos hermanos

-No es cierto, tú se los regalas porque lo quieres- afirmaron los otros dos hermanos

-¡¿En serio, Butch?!- pregunto ilusionado el niño de ojos blancos

-Aah, si es cierto- contesto derrotado

-¡Hermano!- le grito el menor mientras lo abrazaba con ternura

-Ya, ya, solo porque te quiero un poco no significa que tienes que hacer estas cosas- decía el pelinegro mientras intentaba separar a su hermano menor

-Está bien, ahora… ¿me puedes ayudar a entrenar?- preguntó

-Lo siento, Blake, pero le prometí al sensei que lo ayudaría a organizar unas cosas, ahora si me es imposible, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a ellos?- contesto señalando al lugar en donde estaban sus hermanos hace algunos momentos- ¿eh?, ¿Se fueron?, perdón Blake, pero me tengo que ir, ¡Bye!- dijo dándose la vuelta y levantando una mano en forma de saludo

-¡Te odio!, ¡A ti y a los otros dos!- Grito llorando

- _Tal vez sea duro la primer vez que no entreno contigo, pero tienes que aprender, no todo en esta vida se te va a dar en bandeja de plata- _pensaba el chico mientras se alejaba del lugar

__________________________Flash_Back______________________________

-A partir de ese día no lo hemos vuelto a ver- terminaba de contar Butch, aun con la cabeza gacha- hasta hace unas horas

-Creemos que se tomó muy enserio lo de no quererlo, o que encontró alguien con quien entrenar y esa persona le ofreció cosas extrañas…- comento Boomer

- La verdad no sabemos mucho de lo que ocurrió ese día, Butch fue el ultimo que habló con él, pero eso es lo último que le dijo antes de que desapareciera- interrumpió Brick

-Lo siento Butch- comento Bubles

-No te preocupes, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, ya quedo en el pasado- respondió Butch levantando la cabeza

-No tienes porque mentir- dijo Buttercup mirándolo seriamente

-Pero no estoy mintien…- intento justificarse Butch

-Si lo haces- interrumpió Buttercup- Yo pase por algo parecido, es por eso que Bell nos traicionó

-¿En serio?- preguntaron los hermanos asombrados

-¿Por qué se sorprenden, si es lo que dice la leyenda?, o a caso… ¿no la entendieron?- pregunto la chica de ojos verdes con un poco de sarcasmo

-Si la entendimos- intentaba defenderse Brick

-Si, menos esa parte- apoyo Boomer

-Ustedes dos son muy mentirosos ¿saben?- dijo Butch

-Si… si van a mentir, mejor aprendan a hacerlo bien- comentó Bubles con una sonrisita burlona

-Como sea, ¿de que habla esa parte de la leyenda?- pregunto Butch

-Esa parte es la que nos concierne a nosotros dos Butch- contesto Buttercup- la leyenda dice que el legendario viento del norte hará un cambio de dirección y es el deber de la legendaria tierra del sur detenerlo, el legendario fuego y el agua intentaran detenerlo, pero ellos necesitan del viento para hacerse más poderosos, el único que lo puede detener es la tierra verde; al igual que el diamante blanco y la esmeralda; en otras palabras el guante Kaze se desviara, o sea, los traicionará, y es tu deber detenerlo, porque los guantes Hi y Kaze necesitan del viento para volverse más poderosos- dijo apuntándolos respectivamente

-Entonces… ¿ustedes sabían desde el principio que Bell las iba a traicionar? – preguntó un poco confuso Butch

-No, ni siquiera conocíamos esa parte de la leyenda, el profesor nos la dijo cuando Bell nos traicionó- contestó Blossom

-Ah ya veo, y si ya la sabias, ¿Por qué peleaste de todas formas con Bell?- pregunto Boomer

-Porque quería que esa parte de la leyenda se cumpliera, ahora solo falta la suya- contestó Blossom señalando a los ojiazules

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que pelear con Bell y Blake?- volvió a cuestionar Boomer

-Sip- contesto Bubles

-¿Cómo es que estas tan relajada?- pregunto otra vez Boomer

-Hmmm pues porque para esto es por lo que entrené por 4 largos años

-Pero no estaría demás entrenar un poco más, ¿no creen?- comentó Brick

-Si, estaría bien- contesto Boomer

-¡Entonces, mañana empezamos a entrenar de nuevo!- gritó Bubles emocionada

-Si, si, como sea…- comenzó a decir Buttercup mientras se levantaba- … voy a salir…- se acerco a la puerta, tomó una chaqueta negra y abrió la puerta-… regreso al rato

-Pero Buttercup, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto un poco preocupada Blossom

-Voy a caminar- contestó saliendo de la casa

-Pero está a punto de llover- dijo Bubles

-No se llevó una sombrilla- continuo Brick

-No se preocupen, yo se la llevo- contesto Butch mientras tomaba su chaqueta, una sombrilla y salía por la puerta

* * *

¡Aquí se termina el capitulo!

Perdón por la tardanza, creo que no me concentre tanto en la explicación, pero espero que le vayan entendiendo a la historia y que les guste, por supuesto, y para aquellos que creían que los principales iban a ser Brick y Blossom, se equivocaron, era totalmente imposible que mi historia no fuera de Butch y Buttercup, porque son mi pareja favorita, pero aun así gracias por leer mi historia

Oh si, la explicación de porque a Brick y a Boomer se les olvida el cumpleaños de Blake: es porque Brick nació, o al menos en mi historia, a las 11:51 de la noche, Butch nació a las 11: 54 de la misma noche, Boomer nació a las 11:58 de esa noche y Blake nació a las 12:03 de la media noche, asi que técnicamente nació un dia después de ellos… jaja xD… y nacieron el 10 de febrero del 2010, a no, a eso estamos hoy n.n, nacieron 7 de julio del 1998… eso quiere decir que nos ubicamos en el año 2015 n.n

Glosario

Sensei: Maestro

¡Gracias a todos lo que me han comentado… sigan así!

Cualquier duda o comentario déjenlo como REVIEW

Bueno pues, bye-bye

¡SAYO!


	5. Bajo la lluvia

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 5: Bajo la lluvia**

__________________________Buttercup´s POV _________________________

Salí de mi casa, no puedo dejar que mis hermanas me vean así, siempre que hablan de Bell me pongo… triste, desde el día que nos traiciono he estado muerta en vida, solo que lo he ocultado para que mis hermanas no se sientan mal o me tengan lastima, solo necesito distraerme un rato, solo eso… el cielo está nublado, parece que pronto lloverá, en otras condiciones, me encanta cuando llueve, solo que en este momento es nostálgico… no, no me puedo deprimir, después de todo, es mi deber detener a Bell, aunque sea mi hermana… eh estado caminando sin rumbo fijo, tanto que puedo reconocer que estoy llegando a las afueras de la ciudad, hay un pequeño parque tiene solamente unos cuantos columpios y una resvaladilla, me siento en uno de los columpios y me empiezo a mover lentamente, la lluvia no tarda en venir, empieza a mojar lentamente mi cabello, esto me hace recordar a cuando todas éramos pequeñas y jugábamos juntas en la lluvia, esos definitivamente eran tiempos felices, sin ninguna preocupación, la lluvia se hace más fuerte, pero de pronto dejo de caer en mi cuerpo, levanto la mirada para encontrarme con…

-Oye, tonta, no sabes que podrías pescar un resfriado si te quedas aquí- comenzó a regañarme Butch, sé que me dijo tonta, pero no tengo ganas de golpearlo, así que solo lo ignorare

-Hola Butch- dije volviendo a bajar la mirada

-Hmmm… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, normalmente ya me hubieras matado por decirte tonta- me pregunto Butch con la duda en su cara, su ropa se estaba empezando a mojar, ya que solo me estaba cubriendo a mí con la sombrilla

-Nada, solo salí a caminar…- conteste indiferente-… cúbrete con la sombrilla que te vas a resfriar

-Si me cubro a mí, te resfriarías tú… pero ya… hablando en serio, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- volvió a preguntar

-Que nada- conteste casi en murmullo

-Se que te pasa algo- insistió

-No me pasa nada… y si me pasara, ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo, si tú no me dijiste lo que en verdad sentías hace rato?

-Eso fue porque… no es normal para mi decirle mis sentimientos a alguien- intento justificarse

-No me importa- dije sin prestarle atención, el se sentó en el columpio que estaba a mi lado, sin dejar de cubrirme con la sombrilla- Que te cubras tu con la sombrilla- insistí

-No, entiende- me respondió

-Te vas a resfriar

-No importa

-¿Por qué?- pregunté

-Porque tus hermanas están preocupadas por ti, no por mi- me contesto… ¿mis hermanas están preocupadas por mi?

-¿Por qué?- volví a preguntar

-Porque te quieren- contestó otra vez

-¿Y por que viniste tu en lugar de ellas?

-Porque ellas se podían enfermar si venían, así que me ofrecí

-Pero ¿Por qué siempre tienes que mentir?- pregunte levantando la vista, empecé a hablar en un tono más alto

-No estoy mintiendo, es la verdad- me contestó, ¿Cómo puede ser tan mentiroso?

-Está bien, no me lo digas…- dije levantándome, mi ropa empezó a mojarse de nuevo-… me voy

-¡No espera!- grito y me tomo del antebrazo- … está bien, te lo digo, pero no te vayas- me le quedo mirando y solo asiento con la cabeza, se levantó y caminamos hacia una banca en el parque, ambos nos sentamos y acomodamos la sombrilla de tal manera que nos cubriera a los 2- La verdad es que… desde que se fue Blake eh estado como muerto en vida, solo que para que Brick y Boomer no se sientan mal por mi o me tengan lastima se los oculto todo el tiempo, es por eso que tengo que fingir la mayor parte del tiempo…

-Ya veo, lo lamento- conteste casi por obligación, lo que me sorprende es que le pase lo mismo que a mi, aunque no tiene porque, si de todas formas tenía que pasar, ya que eso es lo que dice la leyenda.

-Ahora que yo te dije la verdad… dime tú la tuya- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme

-Yo no dije que te la diría si tú me decías la tuya- conteste desviando la mirada, pero aun así lo veía de reojo, se sonrojo un poco y tomo el aire suficiente para empezarme a gritar- jajá, no te creas, solo bromeaba…- desde el incidente en el baño no había reído, creo que me siento mejor

___________________________Blossom´s POV__________________________

Hace un rato Buttercup salió de la casa y Butch salió detrás de ella, solo espero que estén bien, empezó a llover hace como unos 20 minutos, y ellos aun no han regresado, me paré en la ventana viendo hacia donde se habían ido

-No te preocupes por ellos- dijo la voz que reconocí al instante

-Brick- solté volteando a ver al dueño de esa melodiosa voz, pero cuando confirme con la vista que era él me voltee de nuevo a la ventana sin dejar de ver la ruta que habían seguido ellos- No puedo dejar de preocuparme- respondí sin dejar de ver el camino

-No te preocupes, ellos son fuertes y trabajan bien en equipo, después de todo ellos son nuestros hermanos

-Tienes razón, pero me siguen preocupando- insistí

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Butch no va a dejar que le pase algo a Buttercup- voltee a verlo, sus ojos estaban distraídos como si pensara en algo- La verdad, hace unos días, cuando te conocí, Butch llegó a la casa algo herido…

____________________________Flash Back_____________________________

-Ya llegue- dijo un chico de cabellos negros mientras cerraba la puerta

-Hola Butch- contestó un chico de ojos rojos sin prestarle atención

-Hola Brick… ¿y Boomer?- preguntó buscando a su hermanos con la mirada

-No está, no ha llegado desde que salió- contesto Brick, volteó a ver a su hermano, encontrándolo con algunas heridas vendadas-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- preguntó levantándose

-Ah esto, no es nada, unos ladrones intentaron quitarme el guante…- respondió el chico de ojos verdes

-¿Y cómo fue posible que casi no hayas salido lastimado? ¿Y por qué tienes vendadas las heridas?- volvió a preguntar el dueño de los brillantes orbes rojos

-Porque una chica me ayudo, ella vendo mis heridas- contesto de nuevo Butch

-¡JA! ¡Una chica te salvo!- empezó a burlarse

-¡No es eso, no es cualquier chica, ella es la Dama Esmeralda!- intentó defenderse, pero de inmediato recordó lo que la chica le dijo

-Ella es la dama Esmeralda- dijo un poco más serio

-No, no es la dama Esmeralda, eso fue mentira- intento retractarse, pero no funcionó

-Pero si acabas de decir que ella es la dama Esmeralda ¬¬

-Pero me equivoque

-¿Cómo te puedes equivocar con algo como eso?- preguntó Brick

-Pues no sé, solo me equivoque- contestó Butch

-Hmmm sospechoso ¬¬- empezó a decir Brick

-¿Qué es sospechoso?, nada aquí es sospechoso, me voy a mi habitación- corrió por las escaleras, entró a una puerta y la cerró por dentro- ah, gracias a Dios que Brick es un idiota

-¿Qué soy qué?- preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta, Butch se asustó, abrió la puerta nervioso y enojado

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- gritó Butch

-¿Y por qué me voy a largar si este es mi cuarto?- Butch volteo para atrás y vio que, en efecto, era el cuarto de Brick

-Eh… jeje, creo que me equivoque, bueno… me voy- comentó para salir caminando rápido en dirección a su verdadero cuarto

-Quien sabe que le habrá pasado a Butch, pero se ve más feliz, y no es esa felicidad que finge tener todos los días, si no una verdadera- dijo Brick para sí mismo mientras entraba a su habitación- Butch, protege esa felicidad, no dejes que te la arrebaten- comentó como si Butch lo escuchara

____________________________Flash Back_____________________________

___________________________Normal´s POV___________________________

-… eso fue lo que paso, Buttercup le regreso su felicidad- termino de contar Brick, esa historia había robado la atención de la chica

-Entonces… ¿dices que Butch está enamorado de mi hermana?- preguntó Blossom un poco desconcertada

-No digo que sea eso, yo no te lo puedo decir, Butch es mi hermano, pero no por eso siento lo que él, ese sea, tal vez, un sentimiento que ni él haya descubierto, aún- respondió Brick-… pero de algo estoy seguro, desde que conoció a la dama Esmeralda, ha estado muy feliz, incluso más que cuando Blake vivía con nosotros, y como Butch no es de esos estúpidos que caen en la misma mierda dos veces, no permitirá que nada ni nadie le quite su felicidad

-…- Blossom solo se quedo callada, volvió a ver a la ventana, la lluvia aun caía fuerte, cerró los ojos meditando, los abrió con una sonrisa en el rostro- Buttercup tampoco permitirá que le quiten su felicidad de nuevo… y tampoco yo- dijo con mas ánimos

-¿Quieren comer algo?- preguntó Boomer mientras salía de la cocina acompañado de Bubles

-Hmmm están platicando, mejor vamos a prepararnos algo nosotros- se dirigió Bubles al chico de ojos azules

-No se preocupen, terminamos de hablar, ¿verdad, Blossom?- respondió

-Sip… ¿Qué es lo que quieren comer?

-Hmmm… ¿Qué tal un poco de curry con arroz?- pregunto Bubles

-SÍ, hace tiempo que no comemos eso, ¿no, Brick?- respondió Boomer

-Por mi está bien, ¿tu quieres Blossom?

-Sip… pero tenemos que hacer suficiente, por que cuando lleguen Butch y Buttercup van a querer comer- contestó Blossom

-SÍ, tienes razón…- comentó Boomer

___________________________Butch´s POV____________________________

-Lo que me pasa es que no quiero pelear contra Bell, ella es mi hermana, pero también quiero proteger a Blossom y a Bubles, creo que Bell tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho y lo que planea hacer, quiero odiarla por lo que le hizo a Blossom y por lo que le pueda hacer a Bubles, pero por mas que le doy vueltas en mi cabeza, no puedo encontrar la respuesta correcta a mi duda… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?... es lo que me eh preguntado desde que el profesor nos dijo esa parte de la leyenda, no sé qué es lo que tenga que hacer, y creo que no lo sabré- me contaba Buttercup con la mirada baja-… lo que paso con Bell hace tantos años fue por mi culpa…

-Lo que sea que haya pasado no fue tu culpa- dije tomándola por el mentón y haciendo que levantara su vista

-SÍ lo es- me contradijo quitando mi mano bruscamente y volviendo a bajar la mirada- nos traicionó cuando teníamos 6 años y medio

__________________________Flash Back_______________________________

Una niña con pelo blanco corría por un patio grande con césped y flores, mientras que una chica de ojos verdes la miraba jugar, ella estaba sentada en la acera de la entrada de una casa

-Butter, ven a jugar con migo- grito la niña emocionada, mientras que la otra estaba muy concentrada puliendo una gema verde que tenía entre sus manos

-Ahora no Bell, juega tu sola, estoy ocupada- contestó la chica mientras que la gema verde comenzó a brillar

-Pero no es divertido jugar sola- insistió la chica

-Entonces ponte a entrenar, que buena falta te hace- volvió a responder

-Pero no es justo, entrené duro toda la semana- renegó Bell

-Si, pero aun no eres igual de fuerte que nosotras… listo, esta preciosa- dijo cuando termino de pulir a la gema verde,- o al menos deberías de intentar limpiar a tu gema, nunca lo haces- sugirió señalando a la gema que tenia la chica de ojos blanco en su collar

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, si no lo necesita- pregunto Bell

-Porque las gemas legendarias tienen personas selladas adentro, esas personas también tienen sentimientos y si no les caes bien o si no las cuidas, no te prestaran su poder- contestó Buttercup viendo directamente su gema

-OOOOOH, no lo sabía- dijo asombrada, se quitó el collar de donde colgaba su gema- Butter, ¿me prestas tu trapo para limpiar a Dia?

-No le llames "Dia" es "Gema Diamante", ¿Qué acaso te lo tengo que repetir todos los días?, toma- contestó estirando su mano con el trapo en ella

-No me lo tienes que repetir pero es muy aburrido llamarle Gema Diamante- dijo mientras corría para alcanzar el trapo que le daba su hermana, pero en el camino se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, en sus ojos empezaron a juntarse lagrimas

-No llores y levántate- regaño Buttercup

-Pero…

-Levántate, eres la Dama Diamante y aun así vas a llorar porque te caíste, no puedes ser tan débil, la debilidad solo inspira lastima, y si quieres ser una verdadera gema tienes que ser fuerte en todo momento-

-Está bien, Butter- contesto la niña, limpio sus lágrimas y se levanto- Te prometo que voy a ser la gema más fuerte, incluso que Blossy, Bubles y tú- dijo con determinación en la mirada, Buttercup solo sonrió

-Buena niña -acarició a Bell en la cara, Bell se sonrojó un poco

* * *

Una semana después…

-Oye Buttercup, ¿no has visto a Bell?- preguntaba un señor alto de cabello negro

-No, deja le hablo, vuelvo en seguida- contesto Buttercup, subió las escaleras de su casa y entro en una puerta color blanca que tenía el nombre "Bell" en una pizarra pequeña- Oye Bell, que ya te levantes, te llama el profesor…- dijo mientras entraba al cuarto, pero la cama estaba bien tendida, y no había nadie dentro- Bell, ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó mientras se adentraba mas en el cuarto- No pienso jugar a las escondidas contigo así que sal- llegó hasta la cama, en ella había un papel doblado por la mitad que decía "Para: Butter, De: Bell", Buttercup lo tomó y lo abrió, dentro decía…

"Hola!, espero que seas tú, Butter, la que este leyendo esta nota, solo te quería decir que pronto cumpliré mi promesa de ser más fuerte que tu y que todas, encontré alguien con quien entrenar, el me va a dejar vivir con él, solo me pidió que le hiciera un favor, y ese fue que las traicionara, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, como no sabía que es lo que tengo que hacer me dijo que tenía que dejar de verlas por un tiempo, y para cumplir mi promesa lo voy a hacer, lo hago para que tú me trates igual de bien que el día que te hice la promesa, esto es por ti, espero que estén bien sin mí, las amo a todas y las extrañare siempre, no se preocupen por mí, solo voy a estar fuera un tiempo, nos veremos después, cuando haya cumplido mi promesa.

Bell"

Las lágrimas traicionaron a la niña de orbes verdes

-¡¡¡¡¡¡BELL!!!!!!- salió de su garganta, el hombre alto que estaba en la cocina y las niñas que estaban en el salón principal escucharon aquel grito, casi por instinto subieron las escaleras corriendo y entraron en la recamara de la menor de las hermanas

-¡Buttercup! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó el hombre acercándose a la niña que estaba llorando, miro el suelo y vio un papel tirado, lo levantó y se encontró con la desgarradora nota, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras leía e intentó consolar a su hija, las otras niñas se acercaron y también abrazaron a la niña de orbes verdes, la mayor tomó la nota y la leyó detenidamente, cuando llego a la mitad de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas, la niña de ojos azules estaba sorprendida

-¿Qué es lo que dice, Blossom?- preguntó un poco asustada, para que sus dos hermanas estuvieran llorando debía de ser algo serio

-Toma, léelo- extendió la nota a la niña, esta la tomó y la empezó a leer, como las otras dos hermanas, esta empezó a llorar desconsolada- Buttercup, hagas lo que hagas, no te culpes por esto- dijo la niña de ojos rosas, un poco más calmada

-Cierto, esto no es tu culpa, Bell entendió mal las cosas y se aprovecharon de su ingenuidad- continuo el hombre

-No es verdad, es mi culpa, siempre lo fue, yo intente hacerla una persona fuerte y lo único que logre que nos traicionara, solo eso- contradijo Buttercup

-Buttercup- el señor intentó calmarla, pero esta salió corriendo

____________________________Flash Back_____________________________

-…por mi culpa Bell nos traicionó, yo la amaba, siempre la ame, por eso, no quería que le hicieran daño, siempre fui fría con ella para que se hiciera fuerte, pero no funcionó como quería, ella nos traicionó porque quería que le demostrara un poco de mi amor, porque creyó que la amaría solo si era una persona fuerte, pero se equivocó…- Buttercup se veía tan triste

-No es verdad, en la leyenda dice que te iba a traicionar- contradije intentando que se animarla un poco

-Pero yo lo pude haber evitado- insistió Buttercup- ¡Ella solo quería cariño! ¡Y yo no se lo pude dar! ¡SOY UNA MALA HERMANA!- gritó apretando los puños, las lagrimas caían de su cara, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, la abrase lo más fuerte que pude

-No eres una mala hermana- contradije de nuevo- eres una excelente hermana, si no lo fueras tus hermanas no te querrían, pero ellas te aman, incluso Bell, por eso es que está haciendo esto, estoy seguro de que pronto entenderá, no te preocupes, pero, para hacerla entender tienes que volverte más fuerte que ella- sus lagrimas no se detenían, empezaron a mojar mi chaqueta, al verla así empecé a sentir un extraño dolor en mi pecho- Bell es una buena muchacha, solo que la están utilizando, la tenemos que salvar ¿no crees?- intente consolarla, Buttercup se separó de mi pecho, me miró a los ojos, las lagrimas de sus ojos no dejaban de caer, y con una de mis manos limpie sus mejillas- Definitivamente la salvaremos, al igual que a Blake

-Si- contestó, se separó de mi y con las mangas de su chamarra limpio sus lagrimas, me sonrió- hay que irnos, pescaremos un resfriado aquí afuera- yo solo asentí con la cabeza, tome la sombrilla y nos levantamos de la banca, empezamos a caminar juntos porque la lluvia no dejaba de caer

___________________________Blossom´s POV__________________________

-Se están tardando- dije acercándome de nuevo a la ventana

-Ya vendrán- contestó Brick

-Si no te preocupes, hermana- lo apoyó Bubles

-Pero ya llevan más de una hora afuera, ¿y si les pasó algo?- pregunte preocupada

-Ellos son los más fuertes, no cabe la posibilidad de que les pase algo- contestó ahora Boomer

-Pero…

-Blossom… ven- me dijo Brick, me acerqué a donde estaba el levanto su puño y con su dedo índice me pego en la frente- deja de preocuparte tanto, ellos llegaran pronto…

-Ya llegamos- gritó Butch mientras cerraba la sombrilla, yo sonreí y camine para encontrarme con ellos

-¿Están bien?- pregunte algo preocupada

-Si, estamos bien, no te preocupes por nosotros- me contestó Buttercup

-Que bueno…

-Te dijimos- me dijeron los otros 3 al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo

-Hay perdón, pero que no me puedo preocupar por mi hermana y por mi cuñado- jajá Butch y Buttercup se sonrojaron, pero Brick… ¿el por qué se sonrojo?

-Sabes Blossom, hay varias posibilidades de ser cuñados…- empezó a decir Bubles

-… de hecho, si cualquiera de los que estamos aquí fuera novio de otro de los que estamos aquí, seriamos cuñados todos…- seguía diciendo Boomer

-…excepto los novios- termino de decir Bubles de nuevo

- Ah, pero yo me refería a ellos 2- intenté justificarme señalando a Buttercup y Butch

-No intentes justificarte con eso- me regaño Buttercup

-Si, mejor di que quieres ser la novia de Brick y listo- apoyo Butch

-¡YO NO QUIERO SER LA NOVIA DE BRICK!- grite molesta, Brick se acerco por mi espalda y con ojos "tristes" me tomó por la cintura y asomó su cabeza por mi cuello

-¿En serio no quieres serlo?- me preguntó en un tono provocativo, lo que hizo que, obviamente, me sonrojara, me puse nerviosa y no conseguí más que balbucear- jajaja, te pusiste nerviosa- dijo soltándome, cuando mi mente pudo comprender lo que pasaba en mi rostro apareció una mirada de odio, dirigida hacia Brick

-Definitivamente…- empecé a decir-… te voy a matar- creo que en este momento me parezco mucho a Buttercup, pero después recapacite, voltee a ver a Brick y el estaba cubriendo su cuerpo con almohadas, me acerque lentamente a él y le di un golpe en la cabeza, que todavía tenía descubierta- Bueno… Butch, Buttercup, ¿quieren comer?- pregunte un poco más tranquila

-Por supuesto- me respondió Butch

-¿Qué es lo que prepararon?- me preguntó Buttercup

-Curry con arroz- conteste, empezamos a caminar al comedor

* * *

¡AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPITULO!

Espero que les haya gustado, me preguntaran, ¿Por qué actualice tan rápido?, bueno eso fue porque me dio un atacazo de inspiración (Bien Art attack xD), bueno espero muchos…

¡REVIEWS!

Bueno bye-bye

¡¡¡SAYO!!!

¡¡¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!!!


	6. Un dia de escuela

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 6: Un día de escuela**

________________________________________________________________Buttercup´s POV____________________________________________________________________

Han pasado 3 semanas desde la última vez que vimos a Bell, hemos entrenado, realmente nos hemos vuelto más fuertes, la forma en la que entrenamos es peleando entre nosotros, por ejemplo Blossom pelea con Brick, Bubles con Boomer y yo con Butch, dejando eso de lado, ahora mismo nos dirigimos a la escuela, desde el incidente con Bell no habíamos tenido clases, por la reconstrucción de los edificios dañados, pero ahora se reanudan clases, llevamos el uniforme puesto, consiste en una falda verde soldado a cuadros que nos llega un poco arriba de las rodillas, cuatro dedos para ser exacta, una blusa escolar blanca y arriba de ella llevamos una chaqueta negra con detalles verdes a cuadros, para ser una falda, me gusta, mas por el color que por otra cosa, mis hermanas están hablando amenamente, y como no les eh puesto atención, no pienso interrumpirlas… alcanzo a ver la escuela y como ya me aburrí…

-Me voy a adelantar- digo a mis hermanas mientras empiezo a correr en dirección a la escuela

-Claro- me responden ambas

-Nos vemos en el receso- me despido levantando la mano en forma de despedida

_______________________________________________________________Narradora's POV_____________________________________________________________________

En la escuela, una chica de cabellos negros caminaba por el pasillo que se dirigía a su clase, sus ojos verdes estaban distraídos

-¡¡¡HOLA, BUTTERCUP!!!- Grito Butch en el oído de Buttercup, mientras llegaba a sus espaldas

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!- Se asusto Buttercup, y cuando reconoció la voz muchas venas saltaron de su frente- ¡¡¡MALDITO BUTCH!!! ¡¡¿Por qué me gritas en el oído?!!

-Porque es divertido- contesto con una sonrisa infantil

-Maldito- dijo para sí misma- ¡Me las vas a pagar!- grito mientras se echaba encima de Butch para golpearlo, pero un poco mas disimulado que cuando estaban en la casa de las chicas… cuando Buttercup ya había cobrado su venganza, la cual le costó algunos moretones a Butch, entraron a la sala de clases, ya que casi era hora de que la campana sonara, ambos tomaron sus asientos… la campana sonó, el profesor se estaba tardando un poco en llegar a sí que Butch se aburrió

-Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye- decía Butch muy bajo a las espaldas de Buttercup

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Buttercup volteando a verlo

-¿No se te a figura que el salón esta mas lleno que el otro día?- preguntó tratando de sacar platica

-Si algo- respondió Buttercup- ¿Por qué?

-Solo por eso, quería saber si me estaba volviendo loco…

-¿Mas?- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo

-Yo no estoy loco- respondió Butch

-No, que va- decía con sarcasmo notable en sus palabras- Eso díselo al elefante rosa y al cocodrilo que vuela

-¡Oye…!- comenzó a gritar, pero el profesor llegó al aula y se tuvo que callar las palabras

-Buenos días, alumnos, estamos algo atrasados por el accidente que les dio 3 semanas más de vacaciones, pero aún así, tenemos un compañero nuevo en la clase, por favor, ponte de pie y dinos tu nombre- pidió el profesor

-Claro, mi nombre es Marcus Parker- dijo un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, mientras se levantaba de su lugar

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, una chica de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, caminaba hacia su clase, cuando se encuentra con…

-Buenos días, Boomer- saludo amablemente

-Ah Hola Bubles- correspondió el ojiazul- Hay que irnos a la clase, ya casi es hora de que la campana suene- sugirió Boomer viendo su reloj de mano

-Claro- comenzaron a caminar

-¡¡¡Boomer!!!- se escucho el grito de una chica a lo lejos, los ojiazules voltearon al escucharlo y vieron que una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro corría jalando a un chico de cabellos rojizos naranja- Buenos días, Boomer…-saludo la chica cuando llego a donde estaban Boomer y Bubles- …oh Bubles, no te había visto, perdón

-No hay problema- contestó amablemente Bubles- _¿Qué es lo que quiere esta maldita zorra con Boomer?_- pensaba mientras sonreía

-Boomer, te quería presentar a mi hermano, el está en un grado superior al de nosotros- comentó la chica mientras señalaba al chico de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo, el cual estaba perdido mientras veía a Bubles

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó Boomer cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viendo profundamente a Bubles

-Oye, Charles, preséntate- dijo mientras movía a su hermano

-Ah...Hola, yo soy Charles Anderson, el hermano mayor de Christina- se presentó Charles

-Hola, soy Boomer Him, soy compañero de Christina-

-Yo soy Bubles Utonio, es un placer conocerte- se presentó Bubles, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba en una posición algo descarada con Charles

-El placer es mío, Burbujita- dijo acercando sus labios a los de Bubles, de Boomer comenzó a salir un aura oscura y a Christina se sonrojo

-Lo lamento Bubles, olvide decirte que mi hermano es un pervertido de naturaleza…- comenzó a explicar Christina, pero el sonido de un golpe hizo que se detuviera

-No te preocupes, Christina- decía Bubles mientras caminaba en dirección a su salón de clases, y dejaba atrás a un Charles con la mejilla roja y sangre en su nariz- … yo puedo con los de su tipo

-Vaya chica- soltó Charles, con una mirada pervertida

-Por Dios, Bubles estará en problemas- comento Christina

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Boomer un poco más calmado, por lo que había hecho Bubles

-Porque a Charles le gustan las chicas difíciles, si no se hubiera resistido, el no tendría interés en Bubles, pero como se resistió, ahora le gusta más que antes- contestó Christina, del cuerpo de Boomer empezó a salir un aura oscura, de nuevo

-Hmmm me voy, nos vemos luego, Christina, Boomer- se despidió Charles mientras caminaba hacia su clase

-Te voy a avisar algo- se dirigió Boomer a Charles- Si le haces algo a Bubles, definitivamente… Te matare

* * *

-Buenos días, Blossom- saludaba el chico de ojos rojos a su amiga

-Buenos días, Brick- correspondió el saludo

-¿Nos vamos a la clase?- preguntó amablemente

-Claro- respondió la chica mientras entraban al salón, entraron, dejaron sus mochilas en sus asientos, y se fueron a la parte de atrás para platicar hasta que sonara la campana, o al menos esos eran sus planes- …¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!- grito Blossom, ya que alguien la había abrazado por la espalda mientras jugaba con su busto, ella se sonrojo totalmente y volteo con una mirada asesina, tratando de ver a la persona que la estaba manoseando, se encontró con unos ojos verdes pervertidos y unos cabellos rojos manzana (n/a: a lo que me refiero con rojos manzana es que son tan rojos como una manzana madura)- ¿Qu-quien eres tú?- preguntó desconcertada al ver que la persona que la estaba tocando era una mujer

-Yo soy Faye Sean- contestó la chica sin soltar a Blossom

-Oye, Faye, ¿me podrías soltar?- preguntó enojada

-Solo si me das un beso- respondió la chica

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Brick, que estaba viendo todo, y Blossom

-¿Qué tiene de ma…?- iba a preguntar pero callada por un golpe que hizo que aflojara su agarre, así que Blossom se pudo, por fin, alejar de esa extraña chica y refugiarse detrás de Brick

-No deberías empezar con tus cochinadas tan pronto, Faye, recuerda que te acaba de conocer, y que tal si sus preferencias no son las mismas que las tuyas- dijo el chico que había golpeado a la pervertida

-Maldito…- Faye se empezó a levantar lentamente, limpiándose un poco de sangre que había salido de su nariz- … ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme justo cuando estoy ligando con una hermosa chica?

-Nunca cambiaras verdad, se supone que a ti te deben de gustar los chicos, no las chicas- comenzó a regañar

-No me importa, a mi me encantan las chicas guapas, no es mi culpa que se sientan atraídas por mi y no por ti -trató de defenderse la chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos

-¿Qué chica, en sus 5 sentidos, se sentiría atraída por ti?- preguntó el chico de ojos rojos y cabellos negros

-Todas- contestó altaneramente

-Oye, Brick, creo que mejor no vamos- murmuró Blossom

-Claro- contestó también en murmullo

-¡OIGAN ESPEREN!- los detuvo la chica de cabellos rojos

-¿Qu-que es lo qu-que pasa?- pregunto algo nerviosa Blossom

-Nada, solo ignórala, esta algo loca- contesto el chico de cabellos negros y mirada roja- Como sea…¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Yo me llamo Brick Him y ella es Blossom Utonio- contesto Brick

-Mucho gusto, Blossom, yo me llamo Félix Davidson- dijo acercando su cara a la de Blossom

-Uhum- intento detener Brick al chico llamado Félix, pero no funcionó

-¡Oye no coquetees con mi chica!- grito Faye molesta

-¿Su chica?- se preguntaron Blossom y Brick al mismo tiempo, Félix se distrajo y Blossom en un movimiento rápido se coloco de nuevo a las espaldas de Brick

-Brick, estos chicos me dan miedo- dijo asustada

-No te preocupes, hay que irnos a nuestros asientos, y dejarlos solos- Brick intento tranquilizarla

-S-si- contesto Blossom intentando no subir la voz, y sin separarse en ningún momento de Brick, empezó a caminar a su asiento, dejando solos a los 2 chicos, que serian sus nuevos compañeros… cuando llegaron a su lugar el profesor entró a la sala

-Buenos días, alumnos, tomen asiento por favor- indicó el profesor, todos se sentaron en su lugar, y para la desgracia de Blossom y la alegría de Faye, la chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes se sentó al lado de Blossom, (n/a: Brick está sentado detrás de Blossom)- Hoy tenemos a 2 alumnos que no vinieron la clase pasada, ellos son Faye Sean y Félix Davidson- dijo mientras que los chicos se pusieron de pie

-Mucho gusto- saludaron a unisonó

* * *

-Oye Boomer… ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en venir?- preguntaba una chica rubia

-No, por nada- contestó un poco nervioso un chico con ojos azules y cabellos rubios

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- volvió a preguntar la chica

-Bueno, veras cuando tú te fuiste…- comenzó a contar

-Señorita Utonio, Señor Him, guarden silencio, estamos en clase- regañó el profesor

-Si- contestaron a unisonó ambos, volteando al frente y dejando de hablar

- _Parece que no podre hablarle a Bubles de lo que paso después de que se fue…- _pensaba Boomer distraído, recordando

________________________________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________________________________

-Te voy a avisar algo- se dirigió Boomer a Charles- Si le haces algo a Bubles, definitivamente… Te matare

-Hmmm, ¿así que eres su novio o algo por el estilo?- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo Charles

-No…- contestó un poco sonrojado

-Pues veras, cuando yo estoy interesado por una chica, es realmente difícil que la deje ir fácilmente, aparte de que yo no le haré nada que ella no quiera- comentó Charles caminando hacia su clase

-Maldito- soltó Boomer con odio

-Boomer, no te molestes con mi hermano, solo que a él le gustan mucho las chicas…- intento calmar Christina el enojo de Boomer, algo que fue imposible

-Cállate- dijo mientras empezó a caminar hacia su clase

________________________________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________________________________

Una nota interrumpió los pensamientos de Boomer, la abrió lentamente, dentro decía…

"Lamento lo de hace rato, quiero hablar contigo, ¿nos podemos ver después de clases, detrás del edificio 5?

Christina"

Boomer tomó una pluma y escribió en la misma nota… "Claro"… después se la mando con sus compañeros (n/a: Ya saben, como decir "pásaselo a Flor" o "para Katia" (Nótese que es el nombre de mi mejor amiga, claro aparte de Dinora, Perla y Karla… por cierto, les dedico este capítulo a ellas n.n) bueno eso es lo que les quería decir), al leerlo ella solo se sonrojo un poco, a Boomer le pareció extraño, pero lo dejó pasar para volver a perderse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Oye, Buttercup, ¿no crees que el chavo nuevo es un poco guapo?- comentaba una chica con cabello café claro y ojos curiosamente purpuras

-¿Eh?... claro que no, pero que cosas dices, Violeta- contesto nerviosa Buttercup, en ese momento, estaban teniendo hora libre, ya estaban en el 3° periodo, y la maestra se tuvo que ir de emergencia

-A mi me pareció un poco guapo- comentó otra chica, esta tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran amarillos

-¿Verdad que si, Julieta?- volvió a decir Violeta

-Claro…- contestó la chica de ojos amarillos-… Oh por Dios- dijo sorprendida al ver algo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Buttercup mientras volteaba a ver a donde estaba mirando Julieta, al igual que Violeta

-Hablando del rey de roma- expreso Violeta al ver que un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se acercaba al grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas sobre el césped del patio de la escuela

-Mas bien, el rey de los guapos- repuso Julieta, casi babeando

-Como son exageradas ¬¬- comento Buttercup con una gota en la nuca- _Para rey de los guapos seria Bu… ¡¡PERO QUE COSAS PIENSO 0.0!! De seguro ya se me pego la estupidez de Julieta y Violeta, debería de dejar de hablar con ellas ¬¬ _

-Buttercup… te está mirando- murmuro Julieta volteando a ver a Buttercup, esta se sonrojó, ya que, en efecto, la estaba mirando directamente

-¿Qué es lo que querrá?- preguntó un poco intrigada Violeta

-No lo sé, tal vez hablar con la gema Esmeralda- contesto Julieta, haciendo que Buttercup se sonrojara mas, pero esta vez de enojó

-Te eh dicho que no hables de eso- regaño Buttercup molesta

-Pero, ¿Por qué no? Si ya toda la escuela lo sabe, no sería algo extraño que lo sepa alguien nuevo- preguntó de nuevo Violeta

-Porque… no me gusta que las personas lo sepan, porque en cuanto se enteran empiezan a hacer revuelo- contestó Buttercup

-Si, por ejemplo el club de fans de Buttercup- comentó Julieta mostrándoles un poster de Buttercup cuando estaba con su Shikai, mientras que hacia el campo de protección en el incidente de Bell

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Buttercup- ¡¿Desde cuándo lo formaron?!

-Ahora, en la mañana, se juntaron un grupo de muchachos y lo formaron- contestó tranquilamente Julieta

-Ya va a llegar- dijo nerviosamente Violeta, Buttercup retomó su posición, e intentó disimular

-Hola, chicas, yo me llamo Marcus- se presentó levantando la mano en forma de saludo

-H-hola- saludó un poco nerviosa Buttercup- yo me llamo Buttercup y ellas son Violeta y Julieta- se presentó señalando a sus amigas, que estaban más nerviosas que ella

-Mucho gusto, Violeta, Julieta, Buttercup- contestó en un tono amistoso, pero a la vez seductor

-Mucho gusto- correspondió Buttercup regresando a la normalidad, en realidad odiaba a ese tipo de personas, las que quieren conquistarte con una palabra, pero al parecer Violeta y Julieta seguían en trance- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó en un tono frio e indiferente

-A-Ah nada, solo vine a saludar- contestó nervioso-_ es la primera vez que me contestan tan fríamente después de hablarles así, ¿Por qué me tocó esta chica?_- pensaba Marcus

-Bueno, ya nos saludaste, ahora vete- dijo Buttercup sin prestarle importancia

-P-pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertado

-Oye Buttercup, el director quiere hablar con nosotros- decía Butch mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentada Buttercup junto a sus amigas-… Tú eres…

-El no es nadie importante, vamos- contestó Buttercup mientras se levantaba del suelo- Nos vemos al rato, Julieta, Violeta- se despidió mientras se daba la vuelta y jalaba a Butch del brazo

-No, espera- exclamó Marcus tomando la mano de Buttercup, esta se sonrojo por aquel contacto y Butch se enojo- Quiero hablar contigo a solas… ¿podemos?- preguntó Marcus sonrojado

-¿Para qué?- preguntó molesto Butch

-Claro- contestó Buttercup- _Si esto hace molestar a Butch, es mejor n.n, me gusta verlo molesto, y aquí viene, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Por qué?!- gritó Butch molesto

-Bueno, nos vemos luego- se despidió Marcus, de la frente de Butch comenzaron a saltarse muchas venas

-Buttercup, tienes una cita con Marcus- comenzó a comentar Julieta

-No es una cita, solo quiere hablar con migo- contestó Buttercup

-Pero eso quiere decir que se va a confesar o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?- comentó Violeta, Butch bajó la mirada, escondiéndola en algunos cabellos rebeldes, empezó a apretar los puños- Hmmm, Butch, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Será que tienes… celos?- preguntó Julieta en un tono pícaro

-Ah… claro que no, no me importa lo que le pase a Buttercup, anda vamos- contestó "indiferente", levantando la mirada, comenzó a caminar, seguido por Buttercup

-Nos vemos luego, chicas- se despidió Buttercup- _maldito Butch, si no le importa entonces no me debe de preocupar lo que piense, si Marcus me propone que salga con él, no dudare en decir que está bien, ya que no le importa ¬¬_

* * *

"Toc, toc, toc", se escuchó en la puerta del salón de los 2 pelirrojos

-Pase- dijo el profesor al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente y se dejó ver a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, acompañada de un chico con las mismas características

-Lamento la interrupción, profesor, pero solicitan a nuestros hermanos en la dirección, son Brick Him y Blossom Utonio- exclamó la chica

-Ah, con que es hora ¿eh?, Señor Him, Señorita Utonio, pueden salir- contestó el profesor, ellos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, al salir vieron que sus hermanos de ojos verdes estaban acompañados por los de ojos azules

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Boomer mientras empezó a caminar en dirección a la oficina del director, el cual fue seguido por todos

…

En la dirección…

-Buenos días, alumnos- saludó el director al ver entrar a los hermanos

-Buenos días- correspondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Los llamé aquí para presentarles a la mejor alumna de un grado superior al de ustedes, ella los guiara por la escuela y los ayudara en lo que necesiten, puedes pasar- indico el director, se abrió la puerta, por la que habían entrado los chicos, dejo ver a una chica con cabello negro rizado y brillantes ojos rojos

-Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Madison Wiliams- se presentó la chica

-Es un gusto, pero, director, permítame entender esto, ¿ella será como nuestra niñera?- preguntó Brick molesto

-No es eso, es solo que quiero prevenir que vuelvan a destruir la escuela, así que, ella me avisara si pasa algún percance…

-Así que si será nuestra niñera- acertó Butch

-Pues si lo quieren tomar así, por mi está bien, pero les voy a pedir algo, si van a pelear, otra vez, con la misma muchacha y el mismo muchacho con los que pelearon antes, intenten hacerlo lejos de la escuela, ¿entendido, Gemas y Guantes?- dijo el director en un tono juguetón

* * *

¡¡¡AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPITULO!!!!

Perdón por la tardanza, pero me faltaba inspiración, tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible, bueno, creo que no tengo que explicar nada mas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y si quieren que me inspire mas, dejen muchos…¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!

Bueno Bye-Bye

¡¡¡SAYO!!!


	7. Un dia de escuela II

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 7: Un día de escuela II**

* * *

Los chicos habían salido de la dirección, acompañados por su nueva "niñera", en la cara de todos se notaba el enojo y/o frustración que sentían, ¿Cómo es posible que el director, les haya puesto una niñera, que ni siquiera se puede cuidar a ella misma?, se preguntaban todos.

-Oigan, chicos, ustedes ya conocen mi nombre, pero no me han dicho los suyos- comento Madison, intentando romper aquel ambiente tan tenso

-Ah cierto, yo me llamo Bubles Utonio- se presentó Bubles, fingiendo una sonrisa- ellas son mis hermanas, Buttercup y Blossom- apunto a sus hermanas, ellas solo fingieron una sonrisa- y ellos son nuestros amigos Boomer, Butch y Brick Him- señaló a los hermanos

-Mucho gusto- correspondió con una sonrisa, pero la de ella no era fingida

-Aja, bueno, nosotros nos vamos, casi es hora de nuestra clase y no podemos llegar tarde a Geometría Analítica- dijo Blossom mientras se alejaba junto Brick, ambos despidiéndose con una sonrisa, fingida, claro

-Cierto, nosotros también, nos toca Química y no queremos llegar tarde- comentó Bubles mientras tomaba a Boomer por el brazo y lo comenzaba a jalar en dirección de su próxima clase

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió de ambos Madison, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Hmmm… ¿ustedes no tienen clases?- pregunto al ver que Buttercup y Butch seguían allí

-Ah, no, nosotros teníamos 2 horas seguidas con la maestra Helen, pero se tuvo que ir de emergencia, así que tenemos la hora lib…-contestaba Butch, pero fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza

-Pero, aun así, tenemos que estudiar lo que íbamos a ver en esta clase, ya que la maestra seguramente nos lo preguntara mañana- corregía nerviosa Buttercup

-Pero si mañana no tenemos clase con la maestra Helen- dijo Butch, por lo que fue golpeado de nuevo por Buttercup

-¿En serio?, yo también tengo hora libre, podemos pasarla juntos y así conocernos un poco mas- propuso Madison- ¿No creen?

-Hmmm, lo lamento, pero yo tengo que ver a uno de nuestros compañeros- contestó Buttercup mientras recordaba lo que había acordado con Marcus antes de irse a la dirección, Butch volvió a bajar la mirada y apretó los puños, mientras Buttercup comenzaba a caminar en dirección del patio de la escuela- Nos vemos luego- se despidió levantando la mano en forma de despedida

-Si- correspondió Madison, levantando también la mano, volteó a ver a Butch, que estaba con la cabeza gacha- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Butch?- preguntó al ver que el chico estaba como enojado

-Ah, no, nada- contestó levantando la cabeza y fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿Quién es la persona que va a ver Buttercup? ¿Es su novio o algo por el estilo?- volvió a preguntar

-No, no lo es, es solo un compañero de clases- contestó Butch molesto

-Entonces, si solo es un compañero de clases… ¿Quieres que los espiemos?- preguntó Madison en un tono pícaro… la campana sonó

* * *

-Geometría Analítica es una materia muy difícil, si quieren aprobarla, tienen que prestar mucha atención, entregar todos los trabajos…- decía un señor calvo con bigote blanco y semblante viejo y arrugado

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto?, digo, yo no creo que deban meter a los estudiantes en nuestros asuntos- preguntaba Blossom, un poco preocupada

-No creo que sea lo correcto, porque ahora tendremos que cargar con otra responsabilidad, o sea, digamos que Bell y Blake vuelven a venir a la escuela, tendremos que cuidarnos a nosotros y a esa tal Madison- contesto Brick

-Cierto… ¿Y qué haremos?- volvió a preguntar un poco preocupada

-Pues creo que por el momento no podremos hacer nada- contestó con preocupación en su cara

-Ya veo…- dijo mientras un papelito golpeo su cabeza, lo vio en el suelo y lo levantó, lo abrió lentamente y en él decía:

"¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?"

Blossom volteó a ver de dónde provenía el papel y se encontró con la mirada de Félix, este le sonrió dulcemente, lo cual Blossom correspondió, tomo su bolígrafo y en el papel escribió un "Claro", volvió a doblar el papel y se lo regreso a su dueño, pero una pregunta apareció en su mente, ¿Quién es la otra persona?, pero lo dejo pasar.

* * *

-_¿Qué es lo que querrá decirme Christina?-_ pensaba Boomer distraído

-_¿Por qué me tubo que tocar trabajar con él?, ni siquiera está escuchando las indicaciones que el profesor nos está dando- _pensaba Bubles molesta, ya que ella estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, mientras que Boomer estaba en su mundo, Bubles, por accidente, tiro un liquido que tenia color purpura, este cayó en un polvo blanco, lo que hizo que empezara a burbujear

-¡¡¡CORRAN!!!- grito el profesor, al ver que eso estaba a punto de estallar, Bubles salió corriendo, mientras que Boomer no se dio cuenta de nada, después de un segundo la sala estaba vacía, solo Boomer estaba ahí

-¡¡¡BOOMER!!! ¡¡¡CORRE!!!- gritó Bubles intentando hacerlo reaccionar, lo logró, pero era muy tarde, el liquido exploto, pintando todo lo que estuviera cerca de él con un color purpura, incluyendo a Boomer, todos los que estaban afuera se refugiaron de aquella onda de color detrás de las paredes que rodeaban la puerta del laboratorio, cuando el humo se disperso se pudo observar como Boomer salía del laboratorio tosiendo, estaba completamente morado, lo que causo que todas las personas se soltaran a carcajadas

-Boomer te ves genial con tu nuevo look- soltó Bubles entre carcajadas

-Cállate- dijo enojado

* * *

-¿Estas segura que estará bien que espiemos a Buttercup?, o sea, es Buttercup- preguntaba Butch nervioso, mientras se escondía detrás de unos arbustos

-Claro- contestó confiada Madison, Butch iba a protestar, pero se calló al ver que Buttercup llegaba junto a Marcus a ese lugar

-¿Y de que es lo que me querías hablar?- preguntó a lo lejos Buttercup, ante esta pregunta Marcus se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza

-Pues veras, en la mañana, cuando llegaste a la sala yo te vi entrar y me pareciste muy linda- comenzó a decir Marcus tímidamente, al escuchar esas palabras Buttercup se empezó a sonrojar- y yo quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo, claro que sin ningún compromiso- propuso Marcus muy sonrojado, Butch escuchó claramente la proposición, escondió su mirada en los cabellos rebeldes que sobresalían en su frente y apretó muy fuertemente los puños

-Butch- soltó Madison al ver lo que estaba pasando- Creo que es mejor irnos

-No, no me iré…- dijo levantando la mirada- … ¡OYE TU, ¿QUE TE CREES PROPONIENDOLE ESO A BUTTERCUP?!- grito Butch sin pensar, poniéndose de pie y apuntando a Marcus con odio

-¡¡¡Butch!!!- grito Buttercup al ver que la estaba espiando, cuando Butch escuchó la voz de Buttercup reaccionó, bajando la mano nervioso

-Lo siento Buttercup, pero estábamos pasando por aquí y los vimos, lo hicimos sin pensar, realmente lo sentimos, los dejamos solos- se disculpo Madison nerviosa, levantándose de donde estaba- Butch tenemos que irnos- murmuró al oído de Butch

-No- contestó secamente Butch mientras veía directamente a Buttercup, esta lo miro con odio, volteó a ver a Marcus

-Me parece una idea genial, Marcus- dijo Buttercup, mirando de reojo a Butch

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Butch enojado

-¿En serio, Buttercup?- preguntó sorprendido Marcus

-Claro- contestó Buttercup- Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego- se despidió de Marcus con un beso en la mejilla, luego comenzó a caminar, Butch, por su parte, estaba con la cabeza gacha, unos segundos después de que Buttercup se hubiera ido, Butch comenzó a caminar en una dirección diferente a la que Buttercup tomó.

-Butch, espera- dijo Madison siguiendo a Butch

-_Parece que yo ya cumplí con mi parte-_ pensaba Marcus, mientras caminaba hacia donde Buttercup se había ido

* * *

-Oye Boomer, ya hablando en serio, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bubles, mientras dejaba de reír

-Si estoy bien, solo me ensucie- contestó mientras comenzaba a sacudir su ropa (n/a: la seguía trayendo puesta)

-Eso no va a funcionar, tienes que lavarla- dijo Bubles mientras miraba a Boomer como sacudía su ropa

-Eh… ¿Por qué?- preguntó un poco confuso, al escuchar la pregunta Bubles golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano

-Porque, con lo que te ensuciaste era líquido, así que mojo tu ropa y lo que estás haciendo funciona solo cuando te ensucias de polvo- contesto molesta

-Entonces ¿Cómo me lo quito?- preguntó de nuevo Boomer

-Hmmm… ya se, en las regaderas de chicos- contestó Bubles

* * *

-_Casi es hora de receso, solo espero no tener que estar de nuevo con la tal Madison-_ pensaba Brick mientras escribía unas cosas en su cuaderno

-Oye Brick…- llamó Blossom

-¿Qué pasa?- peguntó Brick mientras regresaba de sus pensamientos

-Solo te quería avisar que en el almuerzo vamos a haber más personas- comentó Blossom

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó- yo pensaba que solo íbamos a almorzar junto Bubles, Boomer, Buttercup y Butch

-Pues una de ellas es Félix y la otra no se- contestó esperando lo peor

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- preguntó molesto

-Pues porque me lo pidió, aparte de que es su primer día en la escuela, así que hay que volvernos amigos, ¿no?- contestó Blossom con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Uhm, como sea, pero yo no lo pienso soportar- aceptó

-Gracias- dijo Blossom mientras volvía a mirar a la pizarra

* * *

-Oye Boomer, tienes que apurarte, acepte venir contigo porque en esta hora todos están en sus clases, pero recuerda que vimos a una clase en deportes, así que no tardaran- decía Bubles mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera

-Si ya voy- contestó Boomer- toma- extendió su mano por la puerta de la regadera su ropa estaba limpia, pero mojada, Bubles la tomó y caminó hacia la puerta que daba a el patio, una vez fuera sacudió la ropa y la extendió en una banca a la que le daba el sol, para que se secara

-Boomer, apúrate, ya casi va a acabar la clase del grupo que está en deportes- Bubles entró al cuarto de regaderas

-Si, ya voy, pero hay un problema, ¿Qué es lo que me voy a poner mientras?, porque mi ropa esta mojada- preguntó en un tono preocupado

-No te preocupes, ya tengo eso resuelto- contestó Bubles levantando el dedo índice- pero apúrate, ya van a terminar la clase y tendré problemas si me encuentran aquí…- comenzó a decir Bubles, pero fue interrumpida por las voces de varios hombres, se asustó

-Bubles, utiliza tu Shikai, vuela hacia el techo y quédate ahí hasta que se vayan, solo serán 5 minutos, ese es el tiempo que el maestro les da para ducharse- propuso Boomer, Bubles asintió

-Gema Zafiro- un brillo azul claro la cubrió, cuando se dispersó dejo ver el Shikai de Bubles, esta voló y en uno de los pilares (n/a: no se si se llaman así, pero son unas cosas que detienen, en algunos edificios, el techo, que son como tubos de metal), allí se escondió.

-Oye tú, ¿Qué haces en las regaderas?, no se supone que deberían estar solas- preguntó un chico con cabello castaño

-Lo lamento, pero me ensucie en el laboratorio y el profesor me dijo que viniera aquí para limpiarme- contestó nervioso Boomer

-Tú eres…- mencionó un chico con cabellos rojos y ojos azules

-Charles- dijo Boomer mientras fruncía el seño

-Charles, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó otro chico con cabello negro

-Si, es un amigo de mi hermana- contestó Charles, Bubles estaba sonrojada, a causa de lo que estaba viendo, varios hombres desnudos, (n/a: no completamente, tenían una toalla en la cadera cubriéndolos¬¬) entre ellos Charles, los chicos no dijeron nada más y entraron a las regaderas, donde estaba Boomer… durante los próximos 5 minutos hubo un ambiente tenso en el lugar, hasta que los chicos se fueron, dejando "solo" a Boomer, este se estaba secando el cuerpo, aun con el seño fruncido, se puso una toalla en la cadera

-Ya puedes bajar, Bubles- dijo Boomer mientras volteaba a ver a Bubles, la cual estaba muy molesta, con la cara totalmente roja, pero no se podía distinguir si era por enojo o por vergüenza- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con una risita

-¡¿Qué me pasa?! , ¡Una mejor pregunta sería: ¿Qué no me pasa?!- gritó muy enojada

-Vamos, vamos, no te enojes, solo fueron 5 minutos- intentaba calmarla

-¡¡¡Solo 5 minutos!!! ¡¡¡ESE TIEMPO BASTO PARA TENER EL TRAUMA MAS GRANDE DE MI VIDA!!!

-Está bien, lo lamento, por favor discúlpame- dijo con miedo- pero… ¿me podrías dar la ropa que me voy a poner?

-Ah, claro, esa será una buena venganza- contestó, como si pensara en voz alta

-¿Qué?- preguntó con miedo

-Nada, espera aquí, iré por la ropa que te mencione- contestó más tranquila mientras que salía del lugar

* * *

-Maldito Marcus, ¿Por qué le dijo esas cosas a Buttercup?... y más importante, ¿Por qué Buttercup aceptó?- se preguntaba Butch a si mismo

-¡Butch!- gritó Madison, mientras se acercaba corriendo a donde estaba Butch- Al fin te alcanzo, ¿Por qué corriste cuando intente hablarte?- preguntó mientras llegaba junto a Butch

-Porque no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie- contestó en un tono cortante y seco

-¿Estas molesto?- preguntó Madison

-No, que va, claro que no estoy molesto- contestó en evidente sarcasmo

-No me trates así, yo no tengo la culpa de que tú no seas lo suficientemente valiente como para confesarte antes de que otros lo hagan- dijo Madison molesta

-Yo no estoy molesto por eso- contradijo Butch bajando la mirada

-Ah no, entonces ¿Por qué?- preguntó

-No te importa

-Si me importa, si no me importara, entonces ¿Por qué te lo preguntaría?

-Porque te metes en donde nadie te llama- contestó molesto

-No es eso, es solo que tú me interesas- comento con un leve sonrojo

-¿A qué te refieres con interesar?- preguntó sin entender

-A que tú me gustas- contestó

-¡¿Qué te gusto?! ¡Pero si nos acabamos de conocer!- grito muy desconcertado

-¡No es verdad!- grito enojada, Butch al escucharla gritar se calmo- El primer día de escuela te vi y creo que fue amor a primera vista- dijo sonrojada, volteó a ver a Butch, el cual estaba igual de sonrojado que ella, comenzó a acercar lentamente sus labios a los de Butch…

* * *

-Toma, Boomer- exclamó Bubles mientras estiraba su mano por la puerta de las regaderas (n/a: para aquellos que no han entendido, aún, las regaderas están divididas en 2 partes, en donde están las regaderas y donde están los casilleros de los estudiantes (donde guardan su ropa y cosas por el estilo), Bubles siempre estuvo del lado de los casilleros, pero se traumó porque todos los de la clase de Charles estaban envueltos en toallas, aunque eso no es tan malo, a menos de que todos estén horribles n.n… XD)

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritó Boomer al ver la ropa que Bubles le había llevado

-Es lo único que encontré, era eso o andar con el traje que utilizaron para la obra de Adán y Eva- contestó Bubles con una risita

-Sabes… prefiero andarme con la ropa mojada antes de ponerme esto- dijo Boomer

-Ah…pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bubles

-¡Porque, que persona en sus 5 sentidos utilizaría algo tan… tan horrible!- gritó molesto

-Está bien, está bien, espera aquí- contestó Bubles derrotada

-Pues sí, ¿a dónde crees que voy a ir medio desnudo?- exclamó Boomer molesto, Bubles comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al patio, la abrió y se acercó a donde había puesto la ropa de Boomer

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está la ropa de Boomer? Yo la había puesto aquí- comentó para sí misma mientras se agachaba a buscar la ropa de Boomer, pero en su lugar encontró una nota- Hmmm… ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó mientras comenzó a caminar de regreso a donde estaba Boomer

-Y bien- exclamó Boomer mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de las regaderas

-No estaba, te dejaron esta nota- contestó mientras le extendía la mano en la que estaba la nota

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó mientras tomaba la nota, la abrió y decía: "Hola, chico amenazador, tome prestada tu ropa, te la regresare luego, solo espero que te quedes en las regaderas todo el día, hasta que yo logre apoderarme totalmente de Bubles… Charles"- Maldito- exclamó para sí mismo

-Entonces… ¿Qué dice?- preguntó Bubles intrigada

-Nada, solo que se llevaron mi ropa para molestar- contestó Boomer escondiendo su enojó

-Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer? Si no te quieres poner la ropa que yo traje para ti- volvió a preguntar Bubles

-Hmmm… ni modo, tendré que usarla- contestó Boomer derrotado

-¡¿En serio?!- gritó emocionada Bubles, que bien sabia la venganza

-Si, pero solo hasta que encuentre mi ropa- repusó Boomer- espera ahí- cerró la puerta y se comenzó a cambiar… minutos después salió vestido

-JAJAJAJAJA- comenzó a soltar carcajadas Bubles al verlo vestido de esa manera tan ridícula- ¡Te ves muy gracioso!- soltó entre carcajadas

-Gracias, eso me sube mucho la autoestima- contestó Boomer molesto- ¿Estas segura de que no había algo mejor?

-No, solo había eso- contestó mientras paraba de reír- bueno… nos vamos, ya solo faltan 5 minutos para el receso

-Yo no pienso salir así…- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo de golpe y recordó la nota de charles – claro hay que irnos- terminó fingiendo una sonrisa

-Creo que eres algo, un poco, mucho, muy bipolar- comentó Bubles mientras salía por la puerta que daba a las canchas

-Claro que no, yo solo soy un poco extraño, igual que tu- contradijo Boomer mientras la seguía con dificultad, por la ropa que llevaba puesta… caminaron por un rato, la mayor parte de las personas que veían a Boomer se reían de él, al igual que Bubles, así fue todo el recorrido hasta que llegaron a un lugar con muchos arbustos que formaban un circulo, en el centro de este círculo había una banca y en ella estaban sentados 2 pelinegros

-Bo…Boomer, ¿ese es Butch?- preguntó Bubles desconcertada, mientras que apuntaba a un pelinegro sentado

-¡Agáchate!- dijo Boomer mientras empujaba a Bubles para quedar escondidos entre los arbustos

-¿Eso quiere decir que si es?- volvió a preguntar Bubles

-Si, pero ella no es Buttercup, entonces… ¿con quién se está besando?- contestó y preguntó a la vez Boomer

-Obviamente no es Buttercup, ella tiene el cabello corto y despeinado y ella lo tiene largo y peinado- contestó Bubles, hasta que reaccionó ante las descripciones que hizo- El…ella es Madison- repuso nerviosa

-Si, es ella- afirmó Boomer

-¡Tenemos que decirle a Buttercup!- dijo bajo Bubles mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el comedor

-¡¡¡No, si le decimos, Butch nos matara!!!- gritó nervioso Boomer, mientras se levantaba del lugar en donde estaba escondido, llamando la atención de 2 pelinegros, que hasta el momento estaban concentrados en sus propios asuntos

-¡¡¡Boomer!!!- grito Butch furioso

* * *

¡¡¡¡AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPITULO!!!!

¡¡¡Por favor, no me odien por lo que paso en este capítulo, incluso yo me odio a mí misma, pero es algo que tiene que ver en la trama de mi historia, en el final, que ya esta formulado, seguro lo entenderán n.n!!!

Este capítulo estará dividido en 3 partes, a menos de que se me ocurra algo para el próximo capítulo y no pueda terminar lo de la historia original y tenga que dividirlo en más partes.

Bueno, voy a poner una nueva sección, aparte del glosario, esta será la presentación de los personajes

**Presentación de Personajes**

**Buttercup Utonio**

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 21 de diciembre del 1998

**Gema:** Esmeralda

**Personalidad:** Es agresiva, no piensa antes de actuar, un poco madura (solo un poco) y le gusta estar con sus mejores amigas Julieta y Violeta

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.63 metros, pesa 71 kilos, cabello negro, ojos verdes, le gusta vestir con pantalones de mezclilla y blusas deportivas

**Lo que le gusta:** Practicar cualquier tipo de deportes, molestar a Butch, pasar tiempo con sus hermanas y con sus amigas.

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que la traten como si fuera una idiota, que no la dejen de molestar, que le pregunten qué es lo que va a hacer y que la llamen marimacha

**Lo que odia:** Que no la dejen tener privacidad, los conejos (Lo entenderán luego xD) y que la espíen

**Su más oscuro secreto:** Confidencial (Lo descubrirán dentro de algunos capítulos)

**Butch Him**

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 7 de julio de 1998

**Guante: **Ishi

**Personalidad:** Agresivo (menos con Buttercup, porque le da miedo), obstinado posesivo e inmaduro

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.87 metros, pesa 84 kilos, cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro, le gusta vestir con pantalones y camisas guangas

**Lo que le gusta: **Practicar deportes, pasar tiempo con chicas y los animales (Lo verán en el siguiente capítulo xD)

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que lo molesten, que coqueteen con Buttercup, que molesten a los animales (solo de un tipo) y que entren en su cuarto

**Lo que odia:** Marcus, que no tenga privacidad, que los demás quieran ocultarle las cosas y… a si, Marcus

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo

¡Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, carta de suicidio, amenaza de muerte, tomatazos, etc. Déjenlos como REVIEWS!


	8. Un dia de escuela III

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 8: Un día de escuela III**

* * *

-Oye Brick… ¿Esos no son Bubles y Boomer?- preguntaba una chica con cabellos rojizos mientras caminaba por los anchos pasillos de la escuela, acompañada por un ojirojo algo molesto

-Si… creo que son ellos- respondió el chico de ojos sangre, los chicos de ojos azules estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos

-¡Bubles! ¡Boomer!- gritó Blossom mientras detenía a ambos chicos con sus brazos

-Blossom- soltó Bubles mientras tomaba un poco de aire

-¿Por qué corren?- preguntó Brick intrigado

-Porque vimos algo que no debimos ver, y huimos de un loco maniático que nos amenazó de muerte por lo que vimos- contestó Boomer muy agitado

-Ah ya veo… oye Boomer…- expresó Blossom extrañada- ¿Por qué estas vestido con una botarga (n/a: las botargas son las cosas grandotas que se ponen las personas para aparentar ser algún personaje de una caricatura o animal mascota de algún equipo) de conejito?- preguntó mientras señalaba la ropa que Boomer traía puesta

-Ah… es porque mi ropa se ensució y Bubles me consiguió esta para que no anduviera medio desnudo por la escuela- respondió Boomer avergonzado

-Yo en tu lugar hubiera preferido andarme con la ropa sucia antes de ponerme eso- comentó Brick con una risita juguetona

-Lo iba a hacer, pero alguien se llevo mi ropa y no me quedo otra opción

-Si te quedaba una…. ¿Por qué no simplemente utilizaste tu Shikai?- preguntó Blossom, ante esta pregunta ambos ojiazules golpearon su cara con la palma de su mano

-Mizu…- dijo Boomer mientras su guante comenzaba a brillar- comienza la cuenta regresiva…

-Claro… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (n/a: como seguramente lo notaron, la cuenta regresiva empezó desde el 5, ¿Por qué?, simplemente porque es el fruto de su tan arduo entrenamiento, todos lo pueden hacer ahora n.n), un brillo azul cubrió a Boomer, cuando se dispersó dejó ver el Shikai de Boomer, eso quiere decir que la botarga de conejito desapareció (n/a: u.u)

-Que bueno que te lo quitaste antes de que Buttercup te viera- comentó Blossom en un suspiro cansado

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente Boomer

-Porque Butter odia a los conejos- contestó Bubles

-¡¿Y si sabias que corría peligro con este traje puesto me lo diste de todas formas?!- gritó molesto Boomer queriendo matar a Bubles

-Porque sería divertido verte huir de Butter- respondió Bubles con una sonrisa juguetona y levantando el dedo índice

-¡¿Qué?!- volvió a gritar Boomer muy molesto

-Ya cálmate Boomer, ni que te fueras a morir solo porque la mitad de la escuela te vio con un traje de conejito, solo supéralo- comentó Blossom mientras se acercaba a un casillero que estaba al lado del pasillo

-Blossom tiene razón, solo fue un rato, ¿Qué tantas personas te pudieron haber visto?- apoyó Brick mientras se recargaba en los casilleros de al lado del que Blossom había abierto

-Hmmm está bien… lo lamento Bubles- contestó Boomer con una sonrisa cálida

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Blossom mientras levantaba un papel que se había caído de su casillero

-Podría ser una nota- respondió Bubles

-¿Una nota? ¿De quién?- preguntó Brick molesto- _más vale que no sea de ese tal Félix, porque si es así lo matare, claro dependiendo del mensaje…-_pensaba Brick irritado ante aquella idea

-De Buttercup… -contestó Blossom al abrir el papelito- …dice que ahora no va a almorzar con nosotros…- comentó mientras leía la nota-… va a ir con Julieta y Violeta, también se quedara a dormir en la casa de Julieta, dice que tiene que hacer un trabajo con ellas- terminó Blossom

-¿Quiénes son Violeta y Julieta?- preguntó Boomer extrañado

-Cierto… ustedes no las conocen, ellas son las mejores amigas de Buttercup, se conocen desde la primaria, siempre han estado en la misma clase…- contestó Bubles

-Pero no por casualidad, sino porque los padres de Violeta tienen mucha influencia en la mayor parte de los colegios y siempre arreglan que ellas estén juntas, claro que por petición de Violeta- continuó Blossom

-Incluso ellas ya sabían que nosotras éramos las damas de las gemas- comentó Bubles, los cuatro iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar al comedor

-¿Buttercup les dijo?- preguntó intrigado Brick

-No, digamos que las circunstancias nos obligaron a enseñarles nuestra verdadera identidad, eso pasó cuando teníamos 10 años, verás…- comenzó a contar Blossom

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

Tres niñas caminaban por las oscuras y solitarias calles de la ciudad, era de noche (n/a: eso explica lo de oscuras n.n), una de ellas tenía un largo cabello naranja recogido en una coleta alta, otra tenía su largo cabello dorado recogido en 2 coletas y la tercera tenía el cabello corto, negro y despeinado.

-Se nos hizo muy tarde, el profesor se enojara con nosotras- comentaba la niña de ojos azules

-No te preocupes, Bubles, el profesor lo entenderá- intentó reconfortar la niña de ojos rosas

-¿En serio?, yo no creo que entienda que se nos hizo tarde porque estábamos en la heladería- expresó la pelinegra

-Oye Buttercup, no seas tan pesimista- comenzó a regañar Blossom, pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de varias personas

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la rubia colocándose detrás de la ojiverde

-No lo sé, tal vez es una trifulca- contestó Buttercup

-Se escuchan gritos, pero no es para llegar a ser una trifulca- contradijo la pelirroja- hay que ir a ver

-Está bien- apoyó la pelinegra

-Pero se nos va a hacer más tarde- Bubles intentó detenerlas, pero ellas ya iban en dirección de donde provenía el ruido- Oigan, chicas, espérenme- dijo mientras corría para alcanzarlas… llegaron a un callejón de donde provenían los gritos, cuando las tres vieron sorprendidas la escena, 3 tipos borrachos estaban golpeando a 2 jóvenes- Blossom… ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó asustada

-No lo sé- contestó Blossom mientras colocaba sus manos delante de su pecho

-Ayuda, por favor, ayúdennos- pidió una de las chicas, su cara estaba llena de sangre y tenía la ropa desgarrada

-Esmeralda- soltó Buttercup, un brillo verde la cubrió y cuando se disperso tenía puesto su Shikai

-¡Espera Buttercup! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!- gritó Blossom intentando detener a su hermana, la cual estaba comenzando a correr hacia los tipos

-¡Tengo que ayudarlas!- contestó Buttercup, llegó y golpeó en la cara a uno de los tipos que estaban golpeando a las muchachas, pero descuidó su espalda y otro tipo la golpeó, Buttercup se sofocó pero de inmediato se recuperó y golpeó al tipo que la había golpeado (n/a: vengativa jaja xD), aun así no pudo esquivar el golpe que arremetió el tercer tipo

-¡¡¡Buttercup!!!- gritó Bubles desesperada- ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!- preguntó al borde del llanto

-¡Porque es mi deber como Dama Esmeralda!- contestó mientras tomaba aire de nuevo.

-¡Cállate maldita Perra!- gritó uno de los tipos que fue golpeado por ella, cerro su puño, iba a golpearla con todo y como ella aun no se recuperaba del golpe que le dieron no lo podría esquivar

-¡Buttercup!- gritó Blossom, la cual detuvo el golpe con su mano, ella tenía su Shikai puesto y estaba en frente de Buttercup

-Blossom- soltó Buttercup que se comenzaba a recuperar del golpe

-Tú ocúpate de sus heridas, déjanos esto- ordenó Blossom

-Pero tú no podrás con ellos- contradijo Buttercup, sin entender nada

-Ella no está sola, tonta, por eso dijo déjanos- repuso Bubles que estaba a las espaldas de ella, con su Shikai también- no te preocupes, nosotras podemos contra 3 personas borrachas, tu encárgate de esas chicas, después de todo eres la mejor sanando

-Está bien- contestó Buttercup, se acercó a las 2 chicas asustadas- Vengan con migo, las llevare a un lugar seguro

-Pe…pero- balbució una de las chicas, ella tenía el cabello negro y unos llorosos ojos amarillos

-Sin peros, tienen que venir, a menos que quieran que estos tipos las sigan golpeando- regañó Buttercup- ¿Pueden caminar?

-S…si- contestó asustada la otra chica, esta tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos purpuras

-Síganme- ordenó en murmullo… las llevó fuera del callejón- Esto no dolerá, solo que no intenten tocar el campo que les voy a poner… Esmeralda, el campo- ambas chicas fueron envueltas en un tipo de burbuja verde y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar lentamente

-Julieta Robinson- soltó la chica con cabello negro y ojos amarillos

-¿Qué?- preguntó Buttercup sin entender

-Me llamo Julieta Robinson- contestó la chica en un tono indiferente pero al mismo tiempo nervioso

-…- Buttercup no supo cómo reaccionar

-Y yo me llamo Violeta Tisdale…- comentó un poco más calmada la chica de brillantes ojos purpuras- ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

-Hmmm Buttercup Utonio- contestó casi por obligación

-¿Así que tu eres una de las gemas?- preguntó inconscientemente Julieta

-Si- contestó de nuevo Buttercup

-Ellas también lo son… ¿no?- preguntó de nuevo la chica de ojos amarillentos

-Si, lo son

-¿Y por qué nos ayudaste?

-Porque es mi deber como gema- contestó Buttercup sin prestarle mucha atención- Pero ¿Por qué esos tipos las estaban golpeando?

-Porque ellos querían que nos acostáramos con ellos, nosotras no quisimos y nos comenzaron a golpear

-Pero si ustedes tienen más o menos mi edad, ¿Cómo es posible que les ofrecieran eso?- preguntó indignada

-Pues eso es lo que nosotras pensamos, pero ellos no nos dejaron en paz y nos comenzaron a golpear- contestó esta vez Violeta, con la cara llena de sangre aun, pero sus heridas estaban cerradas

-Ya veo…

-¿Segura de que estarán bien?- preguntó Violeta

-Si, después de todo son mis hermanas- contestó Buttercup disimulando su preocupación

_______________________________Flash Back ___________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

-… como en ese entonces éramos algo débiles Bubles y yo terminamos un poco heridas, pero Buttercup nos sanó cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, unos días después Julieta y Violeta entraron a nuestra escuela porque sus padres pensaron que sería más seguro en esa escuela, desde entonces Buttercup y ellas no se han separado

-Oh… ya veo, así fue como supieron que ustedes eran las gemas…- comentó Boomer "entendiéndolo" todo, en ese momento ya estaban en la cafetería, estaban pagando sus almuerzos, cuando terminaron comenzaron a caminar hacia las mesas

-¡Oye Blossom! ¡Por aquí!- gritaba un chico de cabellos rubios, mientras hacía señas con sus manos, para que lo pudieran distinguir entre la muchedumbre de adolescentes

-Mira ahí esta Félix, hay que ir con el- dijo Blossom mientras comenzaba a jalar a Brick hacia la mesa en donde estaba Félix

-¿Félix?- se preguntaron ambos rubios, mientras seguían a sus hermanos mayores

-Hola Félix- saludó Blossom mientras llegaba a la meza donde estaba el chico

-Hola Blossom- correspondió el chico

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!- gritó Blossom, ya que alguien la había abrazado por la espalda y comenzó a tocar sus pechos de una forma muy pervertida

-¡FAYE!- gruño Félix, cerró su puño y golpeó a la chica en la cara, haciendo que esta soltara a Blossom

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!- gritó molesta Faye mientras se sobaba la nariz

-Ya sabes la respuesta…- respondió Félix mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-Oye Blossom…- llamó una chica de hermosos cabellos rubios- ¿Por qué se fueron tan rap…¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!- gritó Bubles mientras tiraba su almuerzo encima de un rubio sentado en la mesa cerca de su hermana- ¡SUELTAME! ¡QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- gritaba sonrojada Bubles, ya que alguien la estaba manoseando

-¡QUE LA SUELTES MALDITO DEGENERADO!-gritó otro rubio mientras golpeaba a la persona que estaba tocando a Bubles

-Wow, primera vez que veo que un hombre le pega tan duro a una mujer- comentó Félix mientras intentaba limpiar su ropa, ya que estaba llena de salsa de tomate y papitas fritas (n/a: eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió jeje n.n)

-¿E-es una mujer?- preguntaron los otros 2 rubios al mismo tiempo

-Claro- contestó Blossom que se unía a la conversación

-Y… ¿Por qué te hiciste amiga de alguien como ella?-preguntó desconcertada Bubles

-Yo no me hice amiga de ella, yo solo acepte la invitación de Félix a almorzar- contestó Blossom nerviosa

-¡Que mala eres Blossy!- dijo una pelirroja que intentaba detener su hemorragia nasal

-¿Blossy?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Blossom, esa chica me da miedo- comentó Bubles mientras se ponía detrás de su hermana

-Vamos, vamos, no digas algo tan malo de mi- repuso la pelirroja- Me llamo Faye… ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- preguntó acercándose a Bubles

-B…Bubles- contestó con miedo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su hermana

-Faye, ella es mi hermana, pero te voy a pedir que no la molestes- expresó Blossom en un tono amigable

-¿Blossom?... ¿acaso estas celosa?- preguntó Faye en un tono picaron, Blossom se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, esa chica si que es extraña- No te preocupes, Blossy, yo solo tengo ojos para ti

-Bubles, hay que irnos, esta chava ya me dio miedo- dijo Boomer al ver a esa chica loca

-No, no se vayan, Faye no lo volverá a hacer, ¿verdad Faye?- detuvo Félix

-¡¿Por qué no lo puedo hacer?!- preguntó molesta Faye

-¡Porque yo digo!- gritó Félix muy enojado

-E…esta bi…bien- respondió nerviosa Faye

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Bubles mientras soltaba a su hermana y se acercaba a Boomer, que estaba más cerca de Félix

-Claro- contestó con una sonrisa

-¡Ok!- expresó feliz Bubles-… por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Bubles al darse cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de ese chico tan agradable

-Yo me llamo Félix, es un gusto conocerte- se presentó Félix

-Él está en nuestra clase- comentó Brick en un tono molesto

-Ah mucho gusto, me llamo Boomer y ella es Bubles- se presentó Boomer- somos hermanos de Brick y Blossom

-Hmmm, ya veo, por eso eres tan bella y tu tan posesivo- comentó Faye uniéndose a la conversación

-G…gracias, supongo- respondió Bubles poniéndose detrás de Boomer

-¿Posesivo?- preguntó Boomer molesto

-Sip, eres posesivo- contestó Faye en un tono altanero

-No soy posesivo- contradijo Boomer molesto

-Si lo eres-

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres

-No lo soy

-¡Si lo eres y te callas!- gritó enojada Faye

-E…está bien, pero no me hagas daño- repuso Boomer con miedo

-¡Ok!- expresó feliz Faye mientras se acercaba a la mesa en la que Félix estaba sentado en el principio

-Con todo esto casi se a acabo el receso y ni siquiera comí- comentó tristemente Bubles- aparte de que tire mi almuerzo encima de Félix-

-No te preocupes, Bubles, vamos a comprar algo- intentó animarla Boomer

-Pero me acabe mi dinero- dijo Bubles derrotada

-Yo te lo compró, sirve de que así recompenso lo de haberte causado "el trauma más grande de tu vida"

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Bubles como si tuviera culpa

-Si… ¿Por qué no?

-Pues no sé, porque es tu dinero

-No te preocupes por eso, nuestra madre nos manda dinero cada semana, anda vamos

-Está bien- contestó Bubles mientras seguía a Boomer

-Al final se fueron- comentó Faye un poco decepcionada

-Pervertida- dijeron para si mismos ambos pelirrojos

* * *

-¿Dónde está ese idiota?- se preguntaba a si mismo un pelinegro seguido de una chica con orbes rojos

-Butch, no creo que lo encuentres, salió corriendo muy rápido junto con Bubles- comentó la chica de cabellos negros

-No importa, lo tengo que encontrar, tengo que hacerlo sufrir- dijo en un tono maquiavélico

-Pero ¿Por qué? (n/a: Esta línea se la dedico a mi compañero de clase Gusi, nombre real Gustavo, que siempre le dice eso a la maestra Marcela cuando lo amenaza, aunque normalmente el tiene la culpa ¬¬, aun así… ¡Gracias Gusi! n_n)- preguntó confundida Madison

-Porque vio algo que lo condeno- contestó Butch sin dejar su tono maquiavélico

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo que sepa que estamos saliendo?

-¿Qué estamos saliendo?- cuestionó Butch nervioso

-Pues si, nos besamos, eso quiere decir que somos novios, ¿no?- respondió Madison sonrojada

-N… ¿no crees que estas yendo muy rápido?- preguntó Butch en tartamudeos- o sea, nos conocimos esta mañana

-E… ¿eso quiere decir que tú no quieres ser mi novio?- Madison comenzaba a llorar

-No es eso- respondió Butch intentando que dejara de llorar

-E… ¿entonces s…si me qui…quieres?- preguntó Madison limpiándose un poco las lagrimas de sus ojos

-Yo no dije eso- en cuanto pronunció estas palabras Madison comenzó a llorar más fuerte- Si te quiero, pero deja de llorar

-Está bien- repuso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa (n/a: manipuladora ¬¬)- Bueno, ya es la hora de receso hay que ir a la cafetería ¿no crees, Butchy?

-¿Bu…Butchy?- preguntó sonrojado y nervioso Butch- _¿En que estaba pensando cuando le dije que si la quería?, o sea, no la quiero, ni siquiera la estimo, ¡Nos acabamos de conocer! ¡Por Dios!, aparte de que ni siquiera me gusta…_-pensaba Butch, la piedra de su guante comenzó a brillar-_**¿Y qué hay de la señorita Buttercup?**_- preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza- _**Yo pensé que ella era la persona que más te importaba, que incluso la querías**_- dijo de nuevo la voz, desconcertando aun mas a Butch- _¿Ishi?_- preguntó dentro de sus pensamientos-_**¿Qué acaso ya ni me reconoces?, claro que soy Ishi ¿Quién mas se puede meter en tus pensamientos?, ni que existieran de verdad los telepsicoticoticos o como se llamen**_- expresó de nuevo Ishi- _Lo lamento, pero es que aun no estoy acostumbrado a que pueda tener conversaciones contigo dentro de mi cabeza_- _**Pues acostúmbrate, ya que desde que decidiste entrenar con migo nuestras almas se comenzaron a mezclar y con el entrenamiento al que te sometiste hace unas semanas ya estamos más unidos, por eso se lo que sientes, dentro de tu alma se formo todo un caos desde que conociste a ese tal Marcus y ahora me vienes con esto, tu alma esta perturbando a la mía, así que es mejor que resuelvas todo esto pronto, ya que dentro del guante está lloviendo, y la verdad es que odio el agua**_- _Si, lo sé_- _**Bueno, cualquier cosa no dudes en pronunciar mi nombre, porque allí estaré, maestro**__- Gracias Ishi, pero tardare un poco más, ya que posiblemente Buttercup me odie- __**No importa, mientras lo resuelvas tendré que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir a este aguacero u.u**__- Lo lamento-__** No te preocupes, Maestro, pero parece que esa chica esta sospechando es mejor que le hagas caso si no quieres que te tachen de loco**__- Oh lo había olvidado, gracias Ishi_

-Oye Butchy, ¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro?- preguntaba Madison mientras intentaba llamar la atención de Butch, el cual hasta ese momento había estado metido en sus pensamientos

-No, por nada, solo me distraje un poco- contestó Butch mientras observaba como su guante dejaba de brillar

-Bueno hay que irnos a la cafetería que ya casi se acaba…- comenzó a decir Madison

_¡¡¡¡RING!!!!_- sonó la campana indicando el fin del tiempo mas preciado para los jóvenes (n/a: Incluyéndome n.n), el receso

-… el receso- terminó de decir Madison- Hay que mal, no pudimos comer nada

-No te preocupes, en la tarde voy a ir a comer algo con mis hermanos y las chicas, si quieres puedes venir- invitó Butch casi por inercia, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho- _¡Mierda!, ahora que hago, no podre hablar con Buttercup si ella está ahí, ¡pero qué idiota soy!- __**Si mucho**__- ¿Otra vez tu Ishi?- __**Sip**__- ¿Por qué estas otra vez aquí?- __**Porque como en el guante está lloviendo decidí mudarme temporalmente a tu mente, hasta que encuentre otra parte en donde quedarme n.n**__- Ah ya veo… ¡¿Pero por qué me insultas?! ¡se supone que me deberías dar ánimos!- __**Lo lamento, pero no soy un mentiroso**__- ¡OYE!-__** Es la verdad ¬¬**__- Entonces mejor cállate, y es mejor que busques otro lugar para quedarte si no quieres que te mande al guante de Boomer- __**¡¿Qué?!, ¡pero si yo odio el agua y el guante de el señor Boomer está completamente lleno de agua!**__- por eso mismo te mandare allí- __**¡Que malo eres!**__- Exacto- __**Por eso la señorita Buttercup se fijo en Marcus, el si es bueno**__- Mira Ishi, me vuelves a recordar lo de Marcus y Buttercup y te juro que te mandare al guante de Boomer por toda una semana- ¡__**Por eso digo que la señorita Buttercup lo ama!**__- no intentes remediarlo, es mejor que vayas preparando tu maleta- __**Pero yo ya le dije lo que quería escuchar**__- Pues… lo hiciste demasiado tarde- __**Es por eso que la señorita Buttercup lo odia**__- _dijo en murmullo-_ ¿Qué dijiste?- __**Que la señorita Buttercup solo tiene ojos para ti n.n**__- bueno, mas te vale- __**Amenazador, la señorita Buttercup no tiene ojos para una escoria como tú, ella se fija mas en personas guapas y de buen corazón… vaya tal vez ella se enamore de mi n_n**__- ¿Dijiste algo?-__** No, para nada**__- Ah ok… mantente callado- __**Esta bien**__- _pensaba Butch mientras caminaba hacia su clase, ya había tomado sus libros y se había separado de Madison- _Solo espero que Boomer y Bubles no le hayan contado lo del beso a Buttercup-__** No, no, no, ocultar las cosas siempre lleva a una mala relación, ¡Si quieres conquistar a la señorita Buttercup debes de decirle la verdad!, esa es la base de una buena relación**__- No te había dicho que te quedaras callado, señor Cupido ¬¬-__** Sip, pero si no habló me siento solito n.n**__- Pues te vas a sentir más solito dentro del guante de Boomer-__** No es verdad, allí estará Mizu, así que lo puedo molestar**__- ¿Eso quiere decir que te quieres ir a su guante?-__** ¡NO!, yo solo decía**__- Muy bien, entonces… ¡CALLATE! ¡Y déjame pensar en paz- __**Pues estas dejado**__- No es verdad- __**Si lo es**__- No lo es-__** Si lo es**__- ¡QUE NO Y TE CALLAS!- __**Esta bien u.u**__- _así llegó a su clase, Literatura decía un letrero en la puerta del salón al que iba a entrar, aun había varios estudiantes fuera de sus clases, ya que como se tenían que cambiar de salones les daban 5 minutos después de cada timbre para entrar en sus clases, si no lo hacían era su responsabilidad, ya que el director pensaba que ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar sus propias decisiones (n/a: Yo quisiera tener un director así n.n) , entró a su clase buscando con la mirada a una chica pelinegra, pero no la encontró, se sentó en un mesa banco que estaba cerca de la puerta- _Tal vez no venga-_ pensó Butch mientras ponía sus libros en su banca- _**O tal vez llegue mas al rato**__- Cierto- __**Ya ves, soy buena ayuda de vez en cuando n.n**__- pensé que te había dicho que te callaras- __**Pues pensaste bien, solo que ya me aburrí, no puedes comprarme un PSP o algo acá bien cool para entretenerme y quedarme callado**__- No, no tengo dinero como para comprarte eso… aparte ¿Cómo lo meterías en mi mente?- __**Por tus orejas**__- ¡¿Qué?!- __**Pues si, supongo que si cabria ¿no?**__- Se nota que no sabes de tamaños ¬¬- __**Pues, tu nunca me sacas del guante y ahora que estoy en tu mente estaba viendo tus recuerdos y vi el PSP**__- ¡Estabas viendo mis recuerdos!- __**Sip, tú me dijiste que me quedara callado así que busque algo con que entretenerme, pero después me aburrí, tu vida no es muy interesante, la única parte que me gusto de tus recuerdos es cuando viste a la señorita Buttercup mientras se estaba bañando **__-¡¡QUE!!-__** aparte de que ya tengo lo que buscaba**__- ¿Lo que buscabas? ¿Qué es eso?- __**Lo sabrás cuando llegue la hora, ¡¡muajajajaja!!**__- ya me diste miedo-__** Si lo sé, eso es lo que provoco en los hombres y en las chicas provoco ternura n.n**__- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- __**No lo sé, tu dímelo**__- Pues yo tampoco lo sé- __**Entonces no lo preguntes ¬¬**__- Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando en mis recuerdos?- __**Eso es un secretote, y no te lo pienso decir a menos que me compres el PSP**__- ¿Pero para qué me vas a obligar a comprarlo si ni siquiera lo vas a poder usar?- __**Tu cómpramelo, ya me las arreglare yo para poder utilizarlo**__- No pienso dejar que lo metas por mis orejas- __**¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Ahora tendré que pensar otra manera de meterlo a tu mente T.T**__- Esta bien te lo comprare si me dices que es lo que estabas buscando en mis recuerdos- __**No te lo diré hasta que me compres el PSP**__- Manipulador ¬¬… como sea, si no te quedas callado no te lo comprare- __**Esta bien n.n**_

-Buenas tardes alumnos- saludó una señora como de 30 años que entraba en la sala

-_Buttercup no llegó-__** Tal vez este ocupada o no quiera entrar a la clase más aburrida del mundo, o el señor Boomer le contó lo de Madison y te odie o tal vez solo se siente mal y no quiso venir a la clase, o se suicido por lo que hiciste con Madison o tal vez está con Marcus haciendo lo mismo que tú hiciste con Madison o se fue a su casa porque está devastada por lo de Madison o…**__-Pensé que te había dicho que te callaras- __**Sip**__- entonces ¿Por qué estas hablando?- __**Porque he decidido que tengo hambre**__- ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver todo lo que me dijiste con que tengas hambre?!-__** Hmmm pues quería saber si tenias hambre tu también n.n**__- No tengo hambre, pero que no eres un espíritu, entonces ¿Por qué tienes hambre?- __**… Buena pregunta, creo que es porque… ¡me estoy volviendo humano!**__- ¬¬ es imposible que te vuelvas humano-__** ¿Y tu como sabes?, tal vez tengo un poder oculto que me permita volverme humano de vez en cuando**__- eso es imposible- __**No necesariamente**__- Como sea ya cállate y lo que dijiste antes de lo que Buttercup podría estar con Marcus haciendo lo mismo que yo hice con Madison es imposible porque Marcus está en la clase y Buttercup no- __**A lo mejor tiene un hermano gemelo que se está haciendo pasar por él para que tu pienses que él no está con la señorita Buttercup**__- eso es imposible ¬¬- __**¿Y tu como sabes?**__- Cállate o no te compro el PSP- __**Pero tengo hambre**__- Pero no puedes comer, o sea estas en mi mente- __**¡Aun así… ALIMENTAME!**__- No puedo salir a comprarte algo porque estoy en la mitad de la clase- __**¡NO ME IMPORTA… TENGO HAMBRE ME TIENES QUE ALIMENTAR!**__- _¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!- gritó Butch sin darse cuenta, y como la maestra estaba hablando lo miró muy feo

-Señor Him, ¿Quiere salirse de la clase?- ordenó la maestra con una vena saltada en la frente

-Está bien- contestó mientras recogía sus cosas y caminaba hacia la puerta de la clase

-Señor Him…- llamó la maestra, el susodicho volteó al escuchar su nombre- ¿Puede buscar a las señoritas Buttercup Utonio, Julieta Robinson y Violeta Tisdale?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Butch nervioso

-Porque ellas me pidieron permiso para que les diera parte de mi clase para hacer un proyecto del periódico escolar y ya se terminó el tiempo que les había dado, pero como posiblemente no hayan terminado aun quiero saber si necesitan más tiempo- contestó la maestra

-Ah… está bien- _**Wow, vaya suerte que te cargas**__- Cállate- __**Ok n.n**__- Hay que irte a comprar algo de comida- __**Ah sobre eso… ya no tengo hambre**__- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- __**Porque encontré algo que comer…**__-¿Qué fue lo que comiste?- __**Unas cuantas neuronas, pero solo 5 n.n**__- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no te esperaste?!- __**Porque tenía hambre y fue lo primero que encontré, aparte pensé que tu ni siquiera las usas n.n**__- ¡Que las use o no, no es tu problema!- __**Lo lamento maestro, pero no te preocupes, me comí las que estaban más muertas**__- ¡Pero siguen siendo mis neuronas!-__** …¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! **_– Comenzó a reír Ishi- _¿Por qué te ríes?, no es gracioso- __**Porque yo no me comí nada**_- contestó Ishi entre carcajadas- _**Nunca tuve hambre, solo te quería molestar**__- Sabes, eres hombre muerto- ¡__**No tanto como tú!**__- ¿A qué te refieres?-__** A que ahora se algo muy profundo de ti muajajajajaja**__- ¡¿Qué?!- __**Primero me tendrás que comprar mi PSP**__- Definitivamente te matare- __**Eso si no te mueres antes a causa de la vergüenza**__- Maldito…_- así llegaron a un salón que tenía un gran letrero que decía "Periódico Escolar"

-_Toc, toc, toc-_ tocó Butch en la puerta, se escucharon las voces de varias mujeres detrás de la puerta y varias risas

-Pase- se escuchó la voz de una de ellas, Butch se armó de valor, tragó saliva y abrió lentamente la puerta

-Hola- dijo cuando entró en ese salón, estaba lleno de computadoras, impresoras, varios recortes de periódico, escritorios, cámaras fotográficas, entre otras cosas, pero todo estaba muy organizado

-Butch- soltó una pelinegra que miraba al chico con el seño fruncido, ella estaba sentada en una de las tantas computadoras que había en la sala

-H…hola Julieta- saludó el chico- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada que te incumba- contestó la chica en un tono cortante

-Hola Butch- saludó una chica sentada en otra computadora, esta no tenía el seño fruncido como su amiga, pero tenía un semblante preocupado

-¿Para qué viniste?- preguntó Julieta sin abandonar su tono cortante

-Ah cierto, la maestra Marcela (n/a: Es un tributo a mi maestra "favorita", que es la maestra de español, que había mencionado antes, aparte de que fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente n.n, saludos a la maestra Marcela) me pidió que les preguntara si necesitan más tiempo para terminar lo que están haciendo

-Si- contestaron las 2 al mismo tiempo

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Buttercup?

-Salió- contestó Julieta en su tono cortante

-Necesitábamos mas papel y ella se ofreció a ir por el- continuó Violeta

-Ya veo…bueno las dejo que sigan trabajando o lo que sea que estaban haciendo

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dudas de nuestra eficiencia?!- gritó molesta Julieta mientras se levantaba de su silla, pero Butch salió corriendo azotando la puerta

-Jeje, Julieta te molestas muy fácilmente- expresó Violeta con una risita

-Cállate- contestó molesta Julieta mientras se sentaba de nuevo

-Julieta… ¿Le decimos a Butter que vino Butch?- preguntó Violeta dudando

-Pues claro, tonta, Buttercup sabrá qué hacer con él, aparte de que entre amigas no se guardan los secretos…como sea, hay que ponernos a trabajar, tenemos que terminar el periódico de mañana para poder hacer "eso"-

-Sip, lo bueno es que el resto del club terminó sus páginas correspondientes, solo nos falta configurarlas y hacer la pagina especial- comentó feliz Violeta

-Sí, lo que tenemos que hacer por Buttercup, aunque es divertido- dijo con una risita la siempre seria Julieta

* * *

(n/a: Como en las siguientes 3 horas no paso nada importante, a lo que me refiero es que el resto del día paso así: Blossom y Brick se la pasaron peleando con Faye y Félix seduciendo a Blossom, Boomer y Bubles se la pasaron platicando y Boomer distraído en su mundo, mientras que Butch se la pasó peleando con Ishi, mentalmente hablando, y Buttercup se saltó todas las clases junto con Violeta y Julieta, por estar haciendo el periódico escolar; así que, utilizando una máquina del tiempo, que no existe, nos saltaremos esas 3 horas n.n, así que nos pasaremos a la hora de salida n.n)

Dos chicos con cabellos rubios caminaban por los anchos pasillos de la escuela, las clases habían terminado y ambos buscaban a sus hermanos mayores

-Oh cierto- habló el chico de brillantes ojos celestes- Bubles, tu adelántate, tengo que hacer algo, voy en seguida

-Ah claro, pero no llegues tarde al entrenamiento, porque si no Blossom y Brick se enojaran- contestó la chica de cabellos rubios en 2 coletas

-No te preocupes por eso, ¡Bye!- dijo Boomer mientras se alejaba de la chica levantando su mano en forma de despedida

-¡SAYONARA! (n/a: Esto significa como hasta luego en japonés n.n, es por eso que en todos mis comentarios pongo ¡SAYO!, aparte de que me encanta escribirlo n.n (N/H (nota de hermano)hay que pendejada xD, ¿que poner tantos paréntesis seguidos dentro de otros paréntesis no era una falta de ortografía?, estúpida computadora T.T))- gritó Bubles levantando su mano y siguiendo su camino- _¿Qué tendrá que hacer Boomer?_- pensaba Bubles distraída sin dejar de caminar

-Hola preciosa- saludó un chico cabellos rojizos y brillantes ojos azules, mientras tomaba a Bubles por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo

-¡Suéltame Faye!- gritó mientras golpeaba al chico

-¿F-Faye?- preguntó desconcertado el chico mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-A lo siento, te confundí…- comentó Bubles- ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?... cierto Charles

-Hola Bubles- saludó de nuevo el chico con una mejilla roja

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó sin prestarle atención

-¿Por qué tan fría?- preguntó fingiendo preocuparse

-Porque así trato a las personas que no merecen de mi tiempo- contestó cortante al recordar lo que paso en la mañana

-Que mala eres con tu admirador numero 1- comentó tristemente

-Contesta ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó irritada

-Está bien, quería preguntarte 2 cosas, la primera es ¿no has visto a Christina?

-No, desde que salimos de clases ella se fue muy rápido

-Ya veo… la segunda ¿Quieres ir al cine con migo el sábado por la tarde?

-No- contestó fríamente

-Anda vamos, no seas tan mala, solo vamos a ir al cine, no te voy a violar o algo por el estilo-

-No lo sé, lo pensare

-Bueno- dijo feliz

-Bye- se despidió cortante mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo

-Hasta luego- correspondió Charles con una sonrisa

-_No sé porque, pero cuando conocí a este chico en la mañana, me dio miedo, como si escondiera algo muy malo_- pensaba Bubles mientras caminaba- _**Tienes razón Bubles-sama, creo que ese chico esconde algo**__-_ dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza- _Hola Zafiro-_ saludó Bubles a la voz dentro de sus pensamientos- _**Buenas tardes, Bubles-sama… ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?**__- No lo sé, creo que lo mantendré vigilado- __**Así que va a aceptar su invitación**__- Eso creo, pero no lo sé, ¿Tu qué piensas?-__** Que debería alejarse de él, por su bienestar**__- Si lo sé, pero que tal si hace algo malo y es mi culpa- __**Entonces yo la apoyaría**__- Si, en eso no hay duda, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no crees?-__** Pues si**__- Entonces ya está decidido, voy a aceptar su invitación-__** De acuerdo**__- _contestó por ultimo Zafiro, mientras la gema de Bubles dejaba de brillar (n/a: No se preocupen, Zafiro no se mudara a la cabeza de Bubles, pero cuando brillan las gemas o los guantes significa que va a intervenir la voz de ellos y cuando dejen de brillar significa que ya no tienen ganas de platicar o ya resolvieron sus dudas n.n)

* * *

-Hola Christina- saludó Boomer mientras llegaba a una parte detrás de un edificio

-H…hola Boomer- saludó con un leve sonrojo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó amigablemente

-No, nada- respondió acentuándose su sonrojo

-¿Para que querías hablar con migo?- preguntó con una sonrisa tierna

-A…ah esto… que…quería pre…preguntarte si t…tu qui…quisieras sa…- decía entre tartamudeos- ¡Salir con migo!- gritó armándose de valor, con la cara completamente roja

-Ah…ah no lo sé- contestó Boomer nervioso

-Pe…pero yo…yo me enamore de ti- expresó nerviosa y triste

-Pero…- Boomer fue interrumpido (n/a: antes de pasar a lo siguiente… lo siento mucho .-Eemo.-., tendrás que esperar un poco más u.u), Christina estaba besando tiernamente a Boomer, el se sorprendió no supo cómo reaccionar, tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos, tomó a la chica por los hombros intentando separarla de él, pero ella paso sus manos por el cuello de Boomer evitando que el chico se separara de ella, el aplicó un poco mas de fuerza a su empuje, pero no funcionaba (n/a: Esta chava parece sanguijuela ¬¬), Boomer comenzó a necesitar oxigeno, al igual que Christina, pero aun así la chica no lo soltaba… pasaron unos segundos eternos para ambos chicos, claro que a Boomer le parecieron eternos porque se estaba asfixiando n.n, hasta que Christina soltó a Boomer, permitiendo que este llenara sus pulmones con el oxigeno, que tanto necesitaba

-Lo lamento, Boomer, realmente lo lamento- dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo del lugar, dejando a un sorprendido Boomer

-¿Qué…que fue eso?- se preguntó a sí mismo, su guante se comenzó a iluminar- _**Parece que esa chica está loca, ¿no cree, Maestro Boomer?**_- preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza_- Si, parece que si_- contestó Boomer dentro de sus pensamientos- _**Lo bueno es que nadie lo vio**__- Si- __**Creo que aun esta en shock**__- Eso parece- __**Sip, definitivamente esta en shock… ¡¡¡MAESTRO BOOMER!!!**_- gritó Mizu, dentro de los pensamientos de Boomer, haciendo que este despertara- _Hola Mizu_- Saludó Boomer, que regresaba de su shock- _**Maestro, deberíamos ir con sus hermanos, ya han de estar en la plaza comiendo algo**__- Cierto, gracias Mizu- __**No hay de que, Maestro **_

* * *

**¡AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPITULO! **

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que en la escuela las maestras se ensañaron con nosotros, porque me dejaron un friego de tarea, proyectos e investigaciones, es por eso que no tuve tiempo de terminar antes el capitulo, pero para recompensarles la espera, hice el capitulo mucho más largo, espero que no les haya molestado tener que esperarme tanto… aun así, voy a intentar subir mucho más rápido los demás capítulos, aparte de que estoy inspirada n.n

Antes de pasar con la presentación de personajes les traigo una noticia: **He recibido mi primer carta de suicidio n.n**, apareció en mi mochila el Miércoles, si no me equivoco, de la semana pasada, es de mi lectora más querida y una de mis mejores amigas, su cuenta de usuario es Dinora-chan, así que supongo que ya saben de quien es, para los que no lo saben es mi mejor amiga Dinora, se las había mencionado en capítulos anteriores, pero no se preocupen, no se ha suicidado, les escribiré tal cual la escribió ella:

**Carta de suicidio**

Escribo esta carta bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla por razones bla bla bla bla bla bla yo Dinorah bla bla bla le pido bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla por su (censurado) bla bla bla que no (censurado) bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla si no cambia su (censurado) bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla porque bla bla bla bla si no pasara lo peor bla bla bla bla bla si no lo cambias bla bla bla. (N/H: O_o hay cabrooon que fuertes declaraciooones!!! :S)

Esa es la carta de suicidio de Dinora, censure algunas partes porque me iban a preguntar porque habló sobre eso, pero dentro de unos 20 capítulos pondré de nuevo esta carta sin censura, ya que lo podrán saber n.n, pero todos los bla si están en su carta, créanme, yo tampoco le entendí a la primera, tuve que pedirle que me explicara n.n, otra cosa, Dinora si estás leyendo esto, pobre de ti si les dices lo censurado ¬¬, así pasamos a la presentación de personajes

**Presentación de personajes:**

**Bell Utonio **

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento: **21 de diciembre de 1998

**Gema: **Diamante

**Personalidad: **Bipolar

**Características físicas: **Mide 1.61, pesa 62 kilogramos (En el capitulo pasado me equivoque en el peso de Buttercup, ella pesa en realidad 61 kilogramos, gracias Rini101 n.n), cabello blanco, ojos blancos, le gusta vestir con cualquier tipo de ropa, mientras que no sea transparente.

**Lo que le gusta: **Molestar a la gente, escribir, jugar juegos de mesa y conversar con Blake

**Lo que no le gusta: **Estudiar, ser molestada, que se coman su comida n.n

**Lo que odia: **Que le ordenen y que no le permitan salir a su antojo

**Su más oscuro secreto:** Esta perdidamente enamorada de la persona que hizo que traicionara a sus hermanas

**Blake Him **

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento: **8 de julio de 1998 xD

**Guante: **Kaze

**Personalidad: **Bipolar, aunque sumiso con Bell

**Características físicas: **Mide 1.83, pesa 79 kilogramos (En el capitulo anterior también me equivoque con el peso de Butch, el pesa, también, 79 kilogramos n.n), cabello blanco y ojos blancos, le gusta vestir con pantalones y mangas largas

**Lo que le gusta: **Estar solo, que le hagan caso cuando habla y la comida dulce

**Lo que no le gusta: **Que no lo dejen de molestar, recibir órdenes y hablar con otras personas, menos con Bell

**Lo que odia:** Al tipo que lo hizo traicionar a sus hermanos y el estado enojado de Bell

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Ama profundamente a Bell n.n

Cualquier otra carta de suicidio, amenaza de muerte, demanda por todo lo que tengo, petición de cualquier tipo (para el fic), recomendación para alguna clínica psiquiátrica, cita para ir con el psicólogo (estos dos los digo porque mi mama me dice que estoy loca, pero solo porque mientras estoy escribiendo algo gracioso me rio como estúpida n.n), duda (menos de la censura de la carta de Dinora), déjenlo como REVIEW, menos lo de la demanda, eso tienen que dejarlo como REVIEW y como mensaje personal para mi abogado, que es Dinora-chan (autonombrada mi abogada) n.n, ahora sí, ningún otro anuncio n.n, bye-bye

¡SAYO!


	9. La venganza de las hermanas XD

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 9: La venganza de las hermanas **

* * *

Al dia siguiente…

-¡Butchy!- gritaba una chica con cabellos negros y orbes rojos mientras corria por el pasillo de la escuela para alcanzar a un moreno algo cansado

-Hola Madison- saludó sin ganas el chico, estaba cansado

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Butchy?- preguntó Madison mientras llegaba al lado de Butch

-Nada, solo que ayer el entrenamiento estuvo demasiado pesado- contestó Butch

-Ah ya veo… ¿Y tus hermanos?

-Están igual de cansados que yo

-¿Por qué hicieron el entrenamiento tan pesado?

-Porque como Buttercup se ausento, Blossom y Brick pensaron que seria mas justo hacer otro entrenamiento por el momento, asi que nos pusimos a hacer cosas muy cansadas- respondió cansado Butch

-Oh… oye, ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca?, es que quiero comprar el periódico escolar, y a estas horas solo lo podemos comprar ahí

-Claro

* * *

-Ah… estoy completamente cansada- expresó una chica con largos cabellos castaños y unos brillantes ojos purpuras

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo- comentó otra chica, ella tenia un largo cabello negro recojido en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran amarillos y debajo de ellos tenia unas muy marcadas ojeras

-Si- terminó decir otra chica, ella tenia el cabello negro despeinado y unos cansados ojos verdes- pero al menos valdrá la pena cuando veamos su cara…

-Si- apoyaron las otras dos chicas con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro

* * *

-Buenos días Boomer- saludó una chica de brillantes ojos azules

-Hola Bubbles- correspondió Boomer- _Ayer con el entrenamiento no pude hablar con Bubbles, pero estoy dudando ¿Le digo lo que paso ayer con Christina?_- pensaba confundido, la piedra de su guante comenzó a brillar- _**Yo creo que si debería decirle, maestro, después de todo ella es importante para usted**__-_ respondió Mizu dentro de sus pensamientos- _Posiblemente tengas razón, pero que tal si se enoja con migo, yo no quiero que Bubbles se enoje con migo_- pensaba confuso- _**No se preocupe, la señorita Bubbles no se enojara tan fácilmente con usted**__- Pero aun hay posibilidad de que se enoje- __**No, no, no, ocultar las cosas siempre lleva a una mala relación, ¡Si quieres conquistar a la Señorita Bubbles debes de decirle la verdad!, esa es la base de una buena relación**__-_ comentó una voz ajena- _¿Quién eres tu y que haces en mis pensamientos? _–preguntó Boomer extrañado- _**Parece que nadie me conoce**__- _comentó tristemente la voz- _**Maestro Boomer, el es Ishi, pero no se porque esta aquí**__- ¿Por qué estas aquí Ishi?- __**Porque mi maestro me mando a avisarte algo**__- ¿Qué es?- __**Lo dire con sus palabras…ejem… ¡ISHI…TIENES QUE DECIRLE A BOOMER QUE VEA EL PERIODICO ESCOLAR!... ejem… Listo**__- Si dejame sordo de pensamientos… ¿Para que quiere que lea el periódico escolar?- __**Lo tienes que ver por ti mismo, bueno… tengo que regresar a la mente de Butch antes de que se infarte, bye-bye**__- __**Sip, nos vemos después Ishi-ni-sama**__- __**Te he dicho que no me llames ni-sama, con Ishi basta, ahora si… bye-bye**__- Hasta luego Ishi n.n_- se despidió Boomer- _**Maestro Boomer…¿no cree que deberíamos ir a comprar el periódico escolar?**__- Sip, hay que ir…_- contestó Boomer mientras se levantaba de su lugar…

-¿Ha donde vas Boomer?- preguntó Bubbles

-Hmmm, voy a ir a comprar el periódico escolar- contestó Boomer mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida

-_Oh por Dios… se va a dar cuenta de "eso"_- pensó Bubbles con cara de preocupación

-_¡¡¡¡¡RING!!!!!_- sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio de una **dura** jornada escolar

-Que mal… no pude ir a comprar el periódico escolar- expresó Boomer derrotado

-No te preocupes, lo puedes comprar después- comentó con nerviosismo Bubbles- _Cosa que debo de impedir cueste lo que cueste…_

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Buttercup!!!!!!!!- grito un enfurecido pelinegro

-Parece que ya lo vio- comentó una chica de cansados ojos purpuras con una sonrisa picarona

-Si…- apoyó otra chica con ojos amarillos

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Butch?- preguntó en un tono de preocupación fingido una morena de ojos verdes

-¿Qué qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó enojadísimo Butch mientras llegaba a el asiento de Buttercup

-Si, eso fue lo que pregunté- respondió Buttercup con una sonrisa altanera

-¡¡¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE…!!!- comenzó a gritar

-_¡¡¡RING!!!_- sonó la campana

-Bien alumnos… tomen sus asientos- ordeno una señora como de 35 años que entraba a la sala

-Si- contestaron todos, menos Butch, al cual le dio un tic en el ojo cuando escucho a la maestra Esther (n/a: Otro tributo, ella es la maestra que nos da Ciencias, se podría decir que si es mi maestra favorita, solo que hace que me estrese mucho y me deja mucho trabajo, por lo que no puedo actualizar muy rápido que digamos ^^, asi que… ¡Ódienla! ¡Muajajaja!)

-Te las verás con migo después- amenazó el moreno molesto, mientras que caminaba hacia su asiento

-Bye-bye- soltó Buttercup con una risita, levantando la mano en forma de despedida

* * *

-Buenos días, Blossom- saludó un chico pelirrojo mientras caminaba por los anchos pasillos de la escuela

-Ah buenos días Brick- correspondió la chica de brillantes ojos rosas

-Hay que irnos a la clase, ya casi es la hora del timbre

-Claro- contestó Blossom mientras caminaba a su clase, entre mas se acercaba a su clase mas alerta se ponía

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Brick extrañado por la actitud de Blossom

-Nada, solo que no quiero que Faye me toquetee otra vez- comentó Blossom nerviosa

-Ah… ya veo- asi llegaron a su clase

-Buenos días, Blossom- saludó un rubio con ojos rojos

-Buenos días Félix- correspondió Blossom, sin prestarle atención, mientras examinaba detenidamente la clase

-¿A quien buscas?- preguntó confundido Félix

-¿Faye no vino hoy a la escuela?- preguntó Blossom

-No, esta enferma- contestó Félix

-¿Seguro?

-Si- confirmó Félix

-Ah… gracias al cielo- expresó Blossom aliviada

-Que mala eres- comentó Félix

-No es eso, solo que me desespera que siempre me quiera andar toqueteando

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, Brick… creo que deberías de ver esto- comentó Félix mientras extendía su mano con algo parecido a un periódico en ella

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el periódico en sus manos

-Léelo- contestó Félix mientras contenía su risa

-…¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!- comenzó a reir Brick mientras leía el periódico escolar

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó sin entender Blossom

-Mi…mira esto- soltó Brick entre carcajadas, mientras le extendia a Blossom el periódico

-… ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!- comenzó a reir Blossom también, mientras que a Félix le salía una gran gota en la nuca

-Sabes Brick, yo te mostre este periódico porque pensé que te iba a importar que le hicieran algo asi a tus hermanos- comentó Félix con la gota en la nuca

-¡Pues pensaste mal!- soltó entre carcajadas, callendose al piso por el ataque de risa- ¡No mames! ¡Me voy a orinar! ¡Me voy a cagar de la risa!- gritaba dando vueltas por el suelo

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó una chica con cabello rubio y ojos cafes

-¡Tienes que leer esto!- soltó Blossom entre carcajadas, mientras le daba el periódico escolar, mas chicos se acercaron a donde estaban los pelirrojos muriéndose de la risa

-…¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!- la mayor parte de la clase comenzó a reir a carcajadas

-_¡¡¡RING!!!_- sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases

-Muy bien alumnos, tomen asiento por favor- ordenó una muchacha como de 25 años que entraba a la clase

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!- la clase seguía riendo

-Chicos, tomen asiento por favor- pidió en un tono mas alto

-¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!

-¡¡CHICOS!!- gritó la maestra

-¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?- preguntó la maestra acercándose a donde estaba el único chico que no estaba riendo

-Leyeron el periódico escolar y se pusieron asi, maestra Rocío (n/a: Es otro tributo, ella me da la clase de historia, me cae muy bien, es una de las mejores maestras, a ella no la deben de odiar n.n)- contestó Félix con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Pero que dice el periódico?- preguntó la maestra Rocío con algo de preocupación

-Será mejor que lo lea por si misma- solto entre carcajadas Brick

-To…tome- dijo Blossom mientras extendía en su mano el periódico escolar, aun riéndose

-…Jajaja…¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!- comenzó a reir la maestra mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-Te… tengo que agradecerle a Butch y a Boomer, ya me hicieron la semana- expresó Brick mientras reia como idiota

- Yo igual- apoyó Blossom sin dejar de reir

* * *

-¡¡¡ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!- estornudó Butch aun enojado

* * *

Asi pasaron las horas (n/a: Como lo que paso en las siguientes horas no es importante, solo les daré un resumen: Brick y Blossom: se la pasaron riéndose junto con todos los de su clase; Bubbles y Boomer: solo estuvieron en las clases y Boomer en su mundo, por cierto, este dia no vino Christina a la escuela; y Butch y Buttercup: Butch intentó decirle algo a Buttercup, pero siempre algo se lo impedía, mientras que Buttercup, Julieta y Violeta estaban riéndose cada vez que veian a Butch, asi que utilizando una maquina de tiempo que no existe y que utilicé en el capitulo pasado, nos iremos hasta la hora de receso n.n)

-Bubbles… ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar el periódico escolar?- preguntaba un rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Eh…pe…pero tengo hambre… ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a comer antes de ir a comprarlo?

-¿Pero que tal si se acaban?

-No te preocupes, le podemos pedir una copia a Butter, después de todo ella esta en el club del periódico escolar

-Bueno, hay que ir entonces

-Sip

* * *

-¡¡¡Buttercup!!!- gritaba un moreno enfurecido, mientras que seguía a una ojiverde, la cual lo ignoraba por completo- ¡¡¡Buttercup!!! ¡¡¡Escúchame!!! ¡¡¡Buttercup!!! ¡¡¡BUTTERCUP!!!

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Ya deja de fregarme!- gritó harta

-¿Por qué hicieron esto?- preguntó molesto mientras le mostraba el periódico escolar, en el cual había un gran titulo lleno de colores que decía "Edición especial: The Conejito´s Brothers" y debajo de este titulo había varias fotos de Boomer con la botarga de conejito y otras de Butch en las que tenia una pijama de conejitos y estaba abrazando a un conejito de peluche, pero lo malo era que la foto era resiente XD

-…¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!- comenzó a reir Buttercup- ¡¡Cada vez que lo veo se me hace mas gracioso!!- soltó entre carcajadas, a Butch se le saltaron varias venas de la frente

-¡Basta!- expresó Butch enojado

-¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!- seguía riendo Buttercup

-¡¡Basta!!- repitió mas fuerte

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!- grito enfurecido, enrabiado y poseído

-¡OK!- contestó Buttercup con miedo

-Ahora si, respóndeme mi pregunta

-… responder tu pregunta… pero si la respuesta ya la debes de saber- contestó Buttercup en un tono altanero

-No la sé

-Entonces recapacita un poco, porque yo no pienso responder una pregunta tan fácil

-No, quiero que tu me la respondas

-¿En serio? ¿Tan fácil te rindes?

-No es que me rinda, solo que yo no pienso seguir tu juego

-Para mi eso es rendirse fácilmente

-Pues para mi no

-Como sea, la respuesta es… Eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con Buttercup Utonio- contestó Buttercup en un tono altanero

-¡¿A que te refieres?!- preguntó Butch muy molesto y confundido

-Hay cosas que me gustan, pero también hay cosas que me desagradan y una de ellas es que me espíen- comentó Buttercup sin abandonar su tono altanero

-…

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas?

-…

-Hmp, mejor me voy, nos vemos luego Butch- se despidió Buttercup sin abandonar su tono altanero

-… Lo lamento Buttercup, se que en parte tengo la culpa…- dijo Butch, pero Buttercup ya no estaba allí- ¡Pero esto no se quedara asi!- grito Butch regresando sus "ánimos"

-¡Miren el es el Conejito Brother!- gritó una voz de tras de el

-¡Es cierto!- apoyó otra voz

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- comenzaron a reir todas las personas que estaban ahí

-¡ME TIENES QUE DAR TU AUTOGRAFO!- soltó un chico entre carcajadas, recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara por parte de un Butch molesto

-Púdranse- expresó Butch mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos

* * *

-¡Julieta! ¡Violeta!- llamaba una chica de cabellos naranjas (n/a: normalmente le pongo pelirrojo, pero es que su pelo es entre rojizo y naranja n.n, ustedes entienden ^^)

-Hola- saludó secamente Julieta, mientras que Blossom se acercaba a donde estaban sentadas las chicas

-Hola Blossom- saludó con una sonrisa Violeta, Blossom llegó al lugar acompañada de un pelirrojo algo confundido

-¿Quién es el?- preguntó Julieta seria

-El es Brick, un amigo- contestó Blossom con una sonrisa

-H…hola- saludó nerviosamente Brick

-Hola- correspondió cálidamente Violeta, mientras que Julieta solo lo ignoro

-¿No saben donde esta Buttercup?- preguntó Blossom

-Dijo que vendría en cuanto se desocupara, de seguro no tardara en venir- contestó Violeta- Siéntense, Buttercup no tardara en llegar

-Gracias- repuso Blossom mientras se sentaba en la mesa en la que estaban sentadas Julieta y Violeta, seguida por Brick

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- preguntó Brick al ver que Julieta estaba muy concentrada escribiendo quien sabe que cosas y recortando fotografías

-Preparo el siguiente periódico

-¿Ustedes son parte del club del periódico?- preguntó Brick sin saber nada

-Sip, Julieta es la presidenta del club… y si te preguntas porque es la presidenta si solo estamos en primer año es porque ella fue la presidenta del mismo club en la secundaria y pues… la escuela le pidió que fuera la presidenta…

-Si, y me obligó a mi a unirme a ese club en la primaria, en la secundaria y ahora en la preparatoria- comentó una voz detrás de ellos

-Hola Buttercup- saludó Violeta

-Hola- correspondió Buttercup mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde estaban todos

-¿Asi que ustedes hicieron esto?- preguntó Brick mientras sacaba el periódico escolar de ese dia

-Sip- contestaron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Wow, gracias, por esto se me ha alegrado del dia- repuso Brick con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-De nada- dijeron Violeta y Buttercup al mismo tiempo

-Pero debo preguntar… ¿Cómo es que consiguieron estas fotos de Butch?- preguntó Brick intrigado

-Bueno… ya vez que ayer hicieron el entrenamiento mas pesado, nosotras aprovechamos eso…

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

-Buttercup, ¿Ves esa ventana?- preguntó Julieta seria, todas estaban en el patio de alguna casa

-Sip- contestó la susodicha

-Bien, según la información que me dieron las fans de Butch, esa es su habitación, utiliza tu Shikai y entra por la ventana- ordenó Julieta

-Toma- dijo Violeta que le extendía su mano con una cámara y una linterna en ella- con esto toma las fotos que creas necesarias

-Claro… Esmeralda- soltó Buttercup, un brillo verde la cubrió y cuando se disperso dejo ver su Shikai, Buttercup voló hacia la ventana del 2° piso que le había señalado Julieta, abrió lentamente la ventana y entró sigilosamente, cuando estaba dentro prendió la linterna y comenzó a examinar el cuarto- _todo parece ser como el cuarto de un chico normal, pero es imposible que un chico como Butch no tenga algún secreto…_- pensaba Buttercup mientras examinaba el cuarto, cuando vio a Butch recostado sobre su cama, tenia puesta una pijama de conejitos y estaba abrazando a un conejito de peluche (n/a: XD X3 XP), al verlo Buttercup se aguantó las ganas de reir a carcajadas, tomó la cámara que tenia colgada en el cuello y tomó muchas fotos de diferentes angulos, después decidió seguir recorriendo la habitación… encontró la puerta de lo que parecía ser un armario, la abrió lentamente y de pronto algo le salto encima, haciendo que cayera al suelo- ¿Qué chingados es esto?- susurró muy bajo, la creatura que estaba sobre ella era un conejito blanco, que comenzó a lamberle la mejilla (n/a: Este conejo parece perro x3), Buttercup aplico fuerza para separar al roedor de su cuerpo, cuando lo logró lo dejó de nuevo dentro del armario- _¿Cómo es posible que tenga un conejo escondido dentro del armario?_- se peguntó Buttercup dentro de sus pensamientos, comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana de nuevo, cuando estaba a punto de saltar volteo a ver la cara de Butch, el estaba dormido profundamente, en el rostro de Buttercup se formo una sonrisa triunfadora- _Esto es lo que te pasa por meterte con migo Butch_- pensó, saltó del lugar para caer sin correr algún peligro, se acercó a donde estaban sus amigas

-Te tardaste mucho, Buttercup- dijo en un tono de regaño Violeta

-¿Conseguiste algo?- preguntó Julieta con intriga

-Sip, algo que nunca se habrían imaginado- contestó Buttercup con una sonrisa surcada en el rostro

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

-Nosotras no pensábamos encontrar algo como eso- comentó Violeta

-Pensábamos que íbamos a encontrar que era admirador de algún grupo de rock de los 60´s, pero nos encontramos con esto- dijo Buttercup con una risita

-Yo no tenia ni idea que tuviera una pijama de conejitos…- expresó Brick mientras dejaba el periódico en la mesa

-¡Hola!- grito un rubio acompañado de una chica de ojos celestes que se acercaban lentamente a donde estaban sus hermanos

-Hola Boomer, Bubbles- saludó Blossom con una gran sonrisa

-Oye Buttercup… ¿Quién es el?- preguntó Violeta un poco intrigada

-El es Boomer, el hermano de Butch y Brick- contestó Buttercup

-Asi que era verdad eso de que son 3…- dijo para si misma

-No, son 4, es igual que con nosotras- corrigió Buttercup

-Cierto x3- contestó Violeta

-Buena chica- felicitó Buttercup acariciándole su cabeza (n/a: como si fuera un perrito, pero no lo es ¬¬)

-x3 Gracias- contestó Violeta con una sonrisa tierna

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Bubbles mientras llegaba a donde estaban sus hermanos

-Nada, aquí platicando- contestó Brick

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Boomer mientras levantaba el periódico escolar en su mano

-Es el periódico escolar- contestó Blossom sin pensar

-… ¡¿Por qué esta foto esta en la portada?!- preguntó enojado

-Porque fue la noticia de ultimo momento en la escuela- contestó Julieta

-Bubbles… ¿tu lo sabias?- preguntó sin entender

-…- Bubbles no supo que decir

-Ya veo… no puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado- dijo indignado mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de donde estaban los demás

-¡Boomer! ¡Boomer! ¡Espera! ¡Boomer!- comenzó a gritar Bubbles mientras corria detrás de el

-Toma- expresó Buttercup mientras golpeaba a Julieta en la cabeza, se levantó y golpeo también a Blossom

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó Julieta enojada

-Porque la regaron, ahora Boomer se enojara con Bubbles- contestó Buttercup molesta

-Pero ella tuvo la culpa, para que no le dice antes a Boomer lo que paso- dijo Brick, Buttercup se acercó por su espalda y con el puño cerrado le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Au! ¡Oye!

-Buttercup… una preguntita… ¿Cómo es que Bubbles sabia que en el periódico escolar estaban las fotos de Boomer si ella nunca se para en la biblioteca?- preguntó Blossom analizando todo

-¡Yo se! ¡Yo se! x3- expresó feliz Violeta

-Entonces dile tu Vio- ordenó Buttercup con una sonrisa

-Lo que paso fue…

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

-Hola Bubbles- saludaba una chica con brillantes ojos purpuras

-Hola Violeta, Julieta- correspondió una chica de largos cabellos dorados

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- preguntó Julieta sin prestarle importancia

-Pues verán… voy a obligar a un compañero de mi clase a que se vista de una manera idiota, asi que les quería pedir si le pueden tomar fotos y ponerlas en el periódico escolar mañana- pidió la rubia

-Claro- contestó sin pensar Violeta

-Gracias- dijo dispuesta para irse

-Espera, ¿Para que quieres que pongamos esas fotos de tu compañero?- preguntó Julieta

-Por venganza ¡¡¡Muajajaja!!!- contestó Bubbles

-Ok… mejor ya no preguntó- comentó Julieta-

-Julieta… Bubbles me esta dando miedo- expresó Violeta mientras se ponía detrás de Julieta

-Pero te voy a pedir un favor, dile a Blossom que haga el entrenamiento mas pesado que de costumbre

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bubbles confundida

-Porque Buttercup lo pide

-… bueno… nos vemos luego- dijo Bubbles yéndose de la sala que le corresponde al club del periódico escolar

-…

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

-… eso fue lo que paso n.n- termino de contar Violeta

-Ah, con que eso fue lo que paso…- comprendió Blossom

-Buena niña- felicitó Buttercup acariciando su cabeza de nuevo

-X3

* * *

-¡Boomer! ¡Espera!- decía Bubbles muy preocupada

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?!- preguntó muy molesto Boomer

-Eh… te quería decir que… lo siento… realmente lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, si te lo hubiera dicho desde el principio todo esto se hubiera evitado- contestó Bubbles muy triste

-Tienes razón, pero el hubiera no existe, todo es tu culpa- expresó muy molesto, haciendo que Bubbles se entristeciera mas aun, Boomer dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-Lo lamento Boomer- soltó Bubbles quebrando en llanto

* * *

-¡¡¡Boomer!!!- gritó un moreno molesto

-¿Butch?- se preguntó a si mismo cuando vio al moreno que se aproximaba a donde estaba Boomer

-¡Boomer! Al fin te encuentro- comentó como si estuviera aliviado- ¿ya viste el periódico?

-Si- contestó secamente

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no unimos fuerzas para darles una cucharada de su propia medicina?

-¿Y por que haríamos eso?-

-Porque ellas nos humillaron, tenemos que cobrárnosla

-¿Y que tienes planeado?

-Ya lo veras luego… pero ¿Estas con migo o no?

-Pues creo que si

-Entonces manos a la obra

* * *

¡¡¡AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPITULO!!!

Perdon por la tardanza, pero (como siempre) me faltaba inspiración, intentare subir el próximo capitulo en el próximo sábado, si no puedo es porque o lo hice mas largo (cosa muy probable) o porque no eh tenido tiempo n.n… bueno, creo que no hay ningún aviso asi que pasemos a la presentación de personajes

**Presentación de personajes**

**Bubbles Utonio **

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:**21 de diciembre del 1998

**Gema: **Zafiro

**Personalidad:**Es infantil, muy pocas veces madura y se asusta fácilmente

**Características físicas:**Mide 1.62 metros, pesa 60 kilos, cabello rubio, ojos azules, le gusta vestir con faldas cortas y blusas ajustadas

**Lo que le gusta:**Ir de compras, estar con sus hermanas, ver películas de niños y la comida dulce

**Lo que no le gusta:**Que la traten como si fuera una adulta, que no le presten atención, que se enojen con ella y que no quieran comerse la comida que ella prepara

**Lo que odia:**A los pervertidos, que maltraten a los animales

**Su más oscuro secreto:**Se unió a la onda Emo cuando tenia 12 años, pero después se arrepintió, asi que solo fue Emo por 1 semana

**Boomer Him **

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:**7 de julio de 1998

**Guante: **Mizu

**Personalidad:** Inmaduro, infantil y juguetón

**Características físicas:**Mide 1.84 metros, pesa 78 kilos, cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro, le gusta vestir con pantalones y camisas.

**Lo que le gusta: **Jugar, platicar, pensar y la comida dulce

**Lo que no le gusta:**Que lo molesten, que coqueteen con Bubbles, que molesten a los animales y que intenten chantajearlo

**Lo que odia: **Charles, que lo hagan enojar y que no lo dejen tomar decisiones

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Ama a los peses, pero MUCHO

Bueno… eso es todo, cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia, petición, narco mensaje XD, encobijado (Si ven las noticias mexicanas lo entenderán n.n), grito de independencia XD, o cualquier otra cosa, déjenlo como… ¡REVIEWS!... ¡Bye-bye!

¡SAYO!


	10. Planificación

Las 4 Gemas

Capitulo 10: Planificación

_______________________________Butch´s POV _________________________________________Butch's POV _________________________________________

Han pasado 2 días desde el incidente de los Conejito´s Brothers, pero aun así todos me siguen molestando, incluso la maestra Esther, que nos da ciencias, me llama conejito (n/a: es que en la vida real ella es muy amante de poner apodos, por ejemplo a un par de gemelos que están en mi clase les dice Ositos n.n) , pero en fin, estos días no han sido desperdiciados, Boomer y yo hemos estado preparando la venganza, aunque seguimos yendo a entrenar junto con Buttercup y Bubbles, pero no nos dirigimos la palabra ninguno, nuestros combates se han vuelto más duros cada vez, incluso ayer Brick y Blossom tuvieron que detener mi combate con Buttercup y nos dijeron que a partir de ahora íbamos a entrenar de otra forma, porque así terminaríamos matándonos… **¡Hola!**... ¿Qué quieres aquí Ishi? **Nada, solo quería avisarte que ya lo tengo** ¿En serio? **Sip n.n** ¿Y de que se trata? **Aun no me has comprado mi laptop** Pero si gasté todo mi dinero de esta semana por comprarte el PSP que ni usas** No me importa, me tienes que comprar mi laptop, sino no te lo daré **Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, porque ese día es cuando mi mama nos manda dinero **En ese caso tu también tendrás que esperar **¬¬ te la comprare en cuanto mi mama me mande dinero…** ¡Ok!**

_______________________________Boomer´s POV _________________________________________Boomer's POV _________________________________________

-Ho…hola- me saludó Christina con una tímida mirada, faltó a la escuela desde que paso "eso", la verdad es que yo estoy muy confundido con lo que pasó

-Buenos días Christina- saludé amigablemente

-…- Christina se quedó callada algunos segundos- Bo…Boomer la…lamento lo que paso el miércoles

-No te preocupes por eso, ya quedó en el pasado- contesté, la verdad es que eso fue un gran trauma para mí, pero ya que n.n

-Gracias…- soltó Christina con la cabeza gacha, comenzó a caminar hacia su asiento, me siento mal al verla tan decaída, pero no sé como animarla sin tener que involucrarme con ella… **Maestro Boomer ya lo tengo**… pero si intento animarla me involucraría con ella… ¡**Maestro Boomer ya lo tengo!**... aunque prácticamente ya me involucre con ella… **¡¡Maestro Boomer ya lo tengo!!** … pero entonces lo correcto sería intentar animarla… **¡¡¡Maestro Boomer ya lo tengo!!!**... pero si intento animarla tal vez ella lo mal interprete y piense que la quiero o algo por el estilo… **¡¡¡¡MAESTRO!!!! **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?!... no me asustes así Mizu… **Solo le quería avisar que ya lo tengo…** ¿En serio? Enséñamelo… **Claro, aquí esta**

_______________________________Brick´s POV _________________________________________Brick's POV _________________________________________

-Buenos días Brick- me saludó amistosamente Blossom, la cual se había puesto a mi lado al caminar hacia nuestra clase de Historia, ahora Blossom se ve más bonita de lo normal.

-Buenos días, Blossom n.n- saludé también con una sonrisa, creo que así me veo muy estúpido, solo que cuando estoy con ella siento que puedo ser tal y como soy, no tengo que ocultarme en mi personalidad exterior

-Oye Brick… ¿No crees que Butch y Boomer han estado actuando muy raro últimamente…¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!- grito Blossom, ya que Faye estaba, de nuevo, tocando su busto, por lo que yo la golpee en la cara con el puño cerrado, lo sé, es algo muy rudo tratándose de una mujer, ¡Pero ella se cree hombre!, así que si se cree hombre debe de soportar lo que los hombres soportamos n.n

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?- me preguntó molesta

-Porque Félix me dio permiso, aparte de que te lo mereces- contesté un poco molesto, pero es la verdad

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!!- gritó de nuevo Blossom, maldita Faye, ¿Qué no se cansa?, cierro de nuevo el puño y le doy otro golpe, pero este fue más fuerte

-¡Muérete! ¡Muérete y renace como hombre!- grite enojado, me irrita que no se venza a la primera, ¿Por qué no entiende que ella es mujer? Debería de gustar de los chicos, no de las chicas

-¡Púdrete!- soltó Faye mientras levantaba su cabeza, así empieza mi día, un arduo día de escuela, el cual presiento que será llevadero

_______________________________Narradora´s POV _____________________________________Narradora's POV ______________________________________

En la sala de ciencia

-Buenos días, ¡Bu…tter…cup! X3- saludó amigablemente una chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos violetas mientras abrazaba el brazo de una chica con despeinados cabellos negros

-Buenos días, Vio- correspondió la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica

-Hola- saludó otra chica con largos cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta alta

-Buenos días, Julieta- correspondió felizmente Violeta con una sonrisa

-Hola Julieta- saludó la otra chica

-¡Muévanse! ¡Estorban!- expreso una voz detrás de las chicas, haciendo que las tres lo voltearan a ver desconcertadas

-¡Butch!- soltó molesta Buttercup cuando vio al moreno

-¿Qué esperas?, muévete- preguntó en un tono altanero

-¿Se…seguro que tu eres el mismo Butch de hace 2 días?- pegunto con miedo Violeta mientras se postraba detrás de Buttercup

-Claro, idiota- contestó indiferente- Y…

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Julieta muy enojada por la forma en la que el pelinegro estaba hablándoles

-¿Cuando piensan moverse?- continuó Butch en un tono altanero

-¡Cuando nos dé la gana!- contesto Buttercup muy molesta mientras volteaba de nuevo a ver a su amiga Julieta, que estaba delante de ella

-Muévanse- ordenó Butch molesto pero las chicas seguían hablando sin prestarle atención

-¡Muévanse!- repitió en un tono más alto, pero no hubo respuesta

-¡¡Muévanse!!- volvió a ordenar, no hubo respuesta

-¡¡¡Que se muevan!!!- gritó enojado

-No queremos- contestó Buttercup sin voltearlo a ver

-¡Estorban!

-No nos importa

-…- Butch conto hasta 10 dentro de su mente- _no te desesperes, pronto pagara por todo, solo ten paciencia y mantén la calma_- pensaba Butch con los ojos cerrados- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Buttercup, a caso tienes algún problema?- preguntó en un tono altanero

-No, ninguno, Conejito Brother- contestó con una sonrisa picara en la cara- _**¡Buena esa, Butter!**_- dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Buttercup- _Si lo sé, Esme n.n_- contesto dentro de su cabeza- _**Vaya que modesta… Naah, no te creas, eres genial n.n**__- Gracias n.n_

-Maldita- soltó para sí mismo- _**Contrólate maestro, no olvides "eso"**_- comentó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Butch- _Si, lo sé, Ishi_- contestó de la misma manera Butch- Como sea, déjenme pasar

-Claro, conejito x3- respondió Violeta mientras se hacía a un lado

-Púdranse- expresó molesto mientras caminaba hacia una banca vacía

-Tu primero, Conejito- soltó Buttercup mientras le daba la espalda al moreno

-Buenos días, Buttercup- saludó un chico detrás de Buttercup con una gran sonrisa

-Hola, Marcus- correspondió el saludo Buttercup

-Entonces…¿Decidiste lo que quieres que hagamos mañana?- preguntó sin abandonar su gran sonrisa

-No, aun no… ¿Tu qué quieres hacer?

-Lo que tú quieras

-Pues…¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?

-Me parece perfecto

-_Maldito Marcus, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle con tanta confianza a Buttercup? ¿Quién se cree que es?- __**Su novio**__- No es su novio, solo van a salir- __**Pero después de salir varias veces se convierten en novios, aparte de que salir significa que la señorita Buttercup le va a dar permiso de que la bese, ¿no crees, maestro?**__- Sabes, Ishi, mejor no me ayudes- __**¡Ok!, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es lo que planea para hacer "eso"?**__- No lo sé, tal vez tengamos que hacer unas visitas- __**¿A quién?**__- A la persona que tiene las mejores pruebas- __**Entonces a la ab…**_

-_¡¡¡RING!!!_- sonó la campana de la escuela, indicando el inicio de la jornada escolar

-Bien alumnos tomen asiento- ordenó una señora que entraba a la clase

-Si- contestaron todos mientras se sentaban

-Bueno, ahora veremos los tipos de flores que hay en este país, la primera que analizaremos será el botón dorado, también conocido como bu…- comenzó decir la maestra

-_Toc toc toc_- sonó detrás de la puerta de la clase

-Adelante- pronuncio la maestra Esther al escuchar que tocaban la puerta

-Buenos días maestra Esther- saludó una chica con largo cabello negro y ojos rojos

-Buenos días, señorita Williams, ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?- peguntó la maestra mientras Madison caminaba hacia donde estaba la maestra

-Quería saber si me deja dar un anuncio de parte del consejo escolar

-Claro, mientras no te tardes toda mi clase, está bien

-_¿Qué hace ella aquí?-_pensó molesta Buttercup- _**¿Estas enojada Butter?, aunque te entiendo, ya que ella beso al Conejito**__- _dijo Esmeralda dentro de la cabeza de Buttercup- _No, no es eso, solo que me irrita su presencia_- contradijo Buttercup con un leve sonrojo- _**¡Ok!... entonces hay que escuchar lo que nos quiere decir esa chica**_- propuso Esmeralda- _Claro…_

-De parte del consejo escolar, del cual yo soy la presidenta, quiero anunciarles que dentro de un mes se celebrara el baile de bienvenida para los de nuevo ingreso, a este baile pueden asistir todos los alumnos de la escuela, lo hubiéramos celebrado antes, pero ya que el gimnasio de la escuela se vio dañado por lo que se decidió atrasar un poco el baile, así que el baile se celebrara el 23 de octubre de este año- comentó Madison

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto la maestra- _Parece que estos chicos se la pasaran bien ese día_

-No, no es todo, quería pedirle… ¿Usted quiere ayudarnos en el baile?, por favor- pidió Madison volviéndose a la maestra

-¿Eh? ¿Yo por qué?- preguntó muy desconcertada la maestra

-Porque necesitamos ayuda de los maestros para organizar bien el baile- explicó Madison con una risita

-Eh… está bien- contestó la maestra Esther derrotada

-Gracias- soltó mientras se daba media vuelta y salía del salón

-_Vaya, esa Madison manipula muy bien a la gente_- pensó Buttercup con una gota en la cabeza, pero fue distraída ya que un pequeño papel llegó a su pupitre lo abrió lentamente y leyó: _Buttercup, ¿No crees que es sorprendente que vaya a haber un baile en la escuela?_; al leerlo tomó su pluma y escribió: _Pues si tu lo dices supongo que sí_; volvió a doblar el papel y la mando de regreso a Marcus, después de unos segundos el papel regreso y esta vez decía: _Entonces…¿Quieres que vayamos juntos al baile?_; Buttercup se sonrojó y luego escribió: _Es que la verdad yo no planeaba ir al baile_; lo mandó de nuevo y después de poco tiempo el papel regreso: _Anda vamos, solo será un rato_; Buttercup volvió a escribir: _Pues si insistes… creo que podre ir aunque sean solo unas horas_; lo envió de nuevo y regresó rápidamente: _¡Que bien!, hablamos en el receso n.n_, después de leerlo Buttercup metió el pequeño papel en su mochila

-Bien, continuemos, estábamos hablando sobre el botón dorado…- continuo la maestra

_______________________________Bubbles´s POV _________________________________________Bubbles's POV _________________________________________

Estoy en la clase de Cívica y Ética, la verdad es que a mí no me gusta estar en esta clase, porque solo enseñan cosas que nos debieron de haber enseñado en nuestra casa desde que éramos pequeños, pero ya que, es una clase obligatoria, pero aun así me desagrada…

-…en esta clase les hablare sobre las elecciones…- comenzó a decir la maestra Katia (n/a: este no es un tributo para ninguna de mis maestras, más bien es para Kirio-55, que es mi mejor amiga Katia, claro, incluyendo a Dino… eso es todo n.n), la verdad es que ella me cae bien, hace que la clase sea entretenida, pero aun así odio esta materia ¬¬

-_Toc toc- _alguien tocó la puerta del salón

-Pase- dijo la maestra mientras miraba la puerta

-Buenos días maestra Katia- saludo… ¡¿Charles?! ¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿No se supone que debería estar en su clase?

-Buenos días, señor Anderson, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?- preguntó la maestra, no entiendo que es lo que pasa aquí…

-Quería dar un anuncio de parte del consejo estudiantil- comentó Charles, ¿Qué es lo que quiere el consejo?

-Pues adelante- permitió la maestra

-Bueno, como vocero del consejo estudiantil, les quiero informar que el 23 de octubre de este año, se celebrara un baile de bienvenida para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, todos los alumnos pueden asistir, solo con la condición de que… ¡Se diviertan mucho n.n!- anunció Charles…¿En serio va a ver un baile? ¡Que bien!... ¿Con quién debería ir?, me gustaría ir con Boomer… cierto, el está enojado con migo, no creo que quiera ir al baile con migo, incluso creo que conseguirá otra pareja… creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo, aunque quien sabe, falta como un mes para eso

-Bien, continuemos- soltó la maestra mientras Charles salía de la sala

* * *

¡AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPITULO!

Lo sé, un poco corto, pero si seguía escribiendo iba a decirles lo que pasaba dentro de algunos capítulos, aparte de que quería cumplir con subir el capitulo en sábado, pero hay una buena noticia, ¡Ya salí de vacaciones!, por lo que tendré mas tiempo para escribir, por lo tanto hare los capítulos mejores, dentro de poco tendrán el siguiente capítulo, aunque no aseguro nada n.n, así pasamos a la presentación de personajes

**Presentación de Personajes**

**Blossom Utonio**

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:**21 de diciembre del 1998

**Gema:**Rubí

**Personalidad:**Es inteligente, piensa antes de actuar, le gusta prevenir las cosas antes de que pasen, no se deja llevar tan fácilmente, estricta con sus hermanas, toma el papel de madre en algunas ocasiones y es muy madura, aunque algunas veces se comporta como niña

**Características físicas:**Mide 1.64 metros, pesa 62 kilos, cabello rojizo naranja, ojos rosas, le gusta vestir con faldas un poco largas y blusas recatadas

**Lo que le gusta:** Estudiar, pasar tiempo con sus hermanas, tomar decisiones difíciles, cuidar a sus hermanas, hacer experimentos y molestar un poco a Buttercup

**Lo que no le gusta:**Que la traten como estúpida, no saber acerca de un tema, que molesten a sus hermanas, que no la dejen tomar sus propias decisiones y que le hagan daño a sus hermanas

**Lo que odia:**Que intenten propasarse con ella, que sus hermanas no entiendan sus razones y que el profesor intente ayudarla en cualquier cosa

**Su más oscuro secreto:**Ama a la mujer maravilla

**Brick Him **

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:**7 de julio de 1998

**Guante: **Hi

**Personalidad:**Maduro, es un estratega, sabelotodo, posesivo e indiferente

**Características físicas:**Mide 1.89 metros, pesa 80 kilos, cabello rojizo naranja y ojos rojos, le gusta vestir con pantalones y camisas bien arregladas (a lo que me refiero es que estén bien planchadas y cosas por el estilo)

**Lo que le gusta: **Estudiar, leer libros, intentar resolver problemas difíciles, jugar juegos en lo que tenga que utilizar estrategias y molestar a sus hermanos

**Lo que no le gusta:**Que intenten dañar a su familia, que no lo dejen pensar en paz, no poder resolver problemas y que intenten dañar a las chicas

**Lo que odia:**Félix, que no haya ningún problema que resolver, que intenten estropear su trabajo, que no sigan sus ordenes, Faye y sobre todo a Félix

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Le gustan las historietas de canuto (o súper perro o supercan o la mascota de superman o como quieran llamarle n.n)

Bueno… si quieren dejarme algun anuncio sobre algún fic que quieran que lea, petición para crear alguna historia, aviso de que me llevaran a jugar SAW, que se me acabó el tiempo de vida, o algún mensaje para mi hermano (el cual lee todos los capítulos antes de que los suba, es por eso que en el capitulo anterior aparecieron las N/H n.n), recomendación, critica, amenaza de muerte para mi hermano, esperanza de vida, o alguna amenaza de que escribirán mi nombre en sus death notes déjenlo como REVIEW n.n

¡SAYO!


	11. Una salida al cine nn

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 11: Una salida al cine n.n**

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días, Buttercup- saludó amigablemente un chico de cabellos rubios mientras que una chica con cabellos negros se acercaba a el

-Hola, Marcus- correspondió Buttercup mientras se situaba delante del chico, estaban en un tipo de plaza, había varias plantas, tiendas y personas

-¿Quieres que escojamos ya la película?- preguntó el chico con una gran sonrisa

-Claro- respondió la morena

* * *

-¿Dónde estarán ellas?- preguntaba un chico con brillantes ojos azules algo aburrido sentado en una de las tantas bancas que había en una gran plaza

-No lo sé- contestó un chico moreno que estaba parado al lado de donde estaba sentado el rubio

-…oye Butch…- llamó el rubio

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Esa no es Buttercup?- preguntó señalando a una chica con cabellos negros que caminaba al lado de un chico rubio

-…- Butch no dijo nada, se puso detrás de una de las tantas plantas que había en esa plaza y siguió a la chica con la mirada

-Eso quiere decir que si es ella, ¿verdad?

-Cállate, te podría escuchar- regañó Butch nervioso

-¿Qué hace con ese chico?- preguntó Boomer mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Butch

-Está saliendo con el- contestó con algo de celos Butch

-Ah… ¿y no estás celoso?- preguntó Boomer en un tono pícaro

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no- contestó Butch nervioso

-Hmmm claro, como digas- soltó Boomer con sarcasmo

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes allí?!- preguntó la voz de una chica detrás de ambos hermanos

* * *

-¡Que aburrimiento!- expresó cansada una chica de cabellos dorados mientras se estiraba

-En eso te apoyo completamente- comento otra chica de cabellos rojizos- y ahora que Buttercup no está, no me puedo entretener molestándola…

-Si- repuso la rubia

-_Ding dong_- se escuchó el timbre de la casa

-Abre- ordenó la pelirroja

-Me niego, abre tú

-Pero ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque yo siempre abro

-Está bien…- repuso Blossom mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente-… ¡Tu…!

* * *

-¿Cuál película quieres ver?- preguntó un chico de cabellos dorados que estaba acompañado de una morena

-¿Qué tal esa?- contestó con una pregunta Buttercup mientras apuntaba la cartelera del cine

-… ¿la de SAW XII?- preguntó Marcus con una gota en la cabeza

-Sip- contestó Buttercup con una gran sonrisa

-Está bien… supongo- aceptó dudoso

-Entonces vamos- expresó entusiasmada Buttercup mientras tomaba a Marcus de la mano y comenzaba a caminar a la taquilla donde se vendían los boletos

-S…si- soltó Marcus con un leve sonrojo por el contacto

* * *

-¿Por qué escogieron este lugar? Miren lo que le han hecho a ese pobre- preguntó un chico rubio molesto mientras señalaba a un moreno deprimido

-Porque sabíamos que Buttercup vendría aquí x3- contestó con una chica con una gran sonrisa

-Aun así, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren con nosotras?- preguntó otra chica molesta

-Lo que queremos es que nos ayuden…- respondió Boomer mientras una sonrisa malévola surcaba su rostro

* * *

-Lo lamento mucho- decía una pelirroja mientras servía té frio en varios vasos

-No te preocupes- repuso un hombre como de 40 años que estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor

-¿Y cómo te fue en el viaje?- preguntó una chica de dorados cabellos la cual estaba sentada al lado del hombre

-Muy bien Bubbles- contestó el tipo con una gran sonrisa

-Lo lamento- repitió de nuevo Blossom mientras le daba un vaso con té al señor y a su hermana

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, Blossom- regañó el hombre

-Pero es que me siento tan apenada- soltó Blossom mientras se sentaba delante del hombre

-¿Y yo desde cuando te he enseñado que seas tan educada con tu padre?- preguntó en un tono de regaño el señor

-Pero es que yo no acostumbro hablarle de tu- contestó Blossom apenada

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

-…¡Tú…! - expresó Blossom sorprendida al ver al señor que había tocado detrás de la puerta

-¿Qué forma de saludar a tu padre es esa?- preguntó el profesor Utonio con una gran sonrisa

-Profesor- soltó Blossom aun sorprendida

-¿Quién es Blossom?- preguntó Bubbles mientras salía de la sala para poder ver la puerta-… ¡Profesor!- gritó emocionada mientras corría a abrazar a su padre

-Hola Bubbles- saludó mientras correspondía el abrazo

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

-Ni que te fueras a morir solo por hablarle una vez de tu al profesor- comentó Bubbles en un tono de sarcasmo

-Eso es cierto, aparte yo les he dicho que me llamen papa, pero ustedes siguen llamándome profesor- dijo en un tono de regaño

-Lo lamentamos, profesor, pero es que mama lo llamaba así, es por eso que nosotras también lo llamamos así- excusó Blossom con un tono nostálgico, haciendo que todos se pusieran del mismo modo

-… vamos, no se pongan tristes- intentó animarlas el profesor

-No estamos tristes- mintió Bubbles fingiendo una sonrisa

-Está bien- aceptó el profesor con una sonrisa comprensiva en la cara-… oigan- llamó después de quedarse pensativo unos segundos

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió al llamado Bubbles mirando al profesor

-¿Dónde está Buttercup?- preguntó al notar la ausencia de su hija morena

-Ella fue al cine con un "amigo"- contestó Blossom en un tono pícaro

_______________________________Marcus´s POV _____________________________________Marcus's POV _________________________________________

Entramos a ver la película que Buttercup escogió, creo que esta película me va a causar un gran trauma de por vida, pero ella se ve tan emocionada que hasta parece tierna, solo que por lo que está emocionada lo arruina todo, esta película se trata de un hombre que mata a muchas personas como si fuera un juego, se excusa con que ellos no valoran lo suficiente su vida como para arriesgarse por ella… tengo miedo de que algún día me lleven a jugar ese juego o.o, lo que me alivia es que esta es solo ciencia ficción, pero aun así… ¡Tengo miedo!, lo único bueno es que ya casi se termina, o al menos eso espero T.T

* * *

-Ahm… ¿me podrías decir por qué entramos a ver esta película?- preguntó molesta una chica

-Porque si, ahora te callas- contestó Butch sin dejar de ver a una morena que estaba sentada unos asientos delante de él

-Wow que gran respuesta- dijo en evidente sarcasmo

-Tengo miedo- soltó otra chica al lado de la primera mientras abrazaba el brazo de su amiga

-Ustedes tienen la culpa de que él las haya obligado a entrar a la película con nosotros- comentó Boomer

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó la chica 2

-Porque ustedes escogieron el lugar en el que se iban a ver Buttercup y Marcus- contestó Boomer

-Bueno, olvidando que nos van a provocar un trauma de por vida, tiene algunos beneficios haber entrado a esta función, y al menos ustedes nos pagaron las entradas y las palomitas- comentó la chica 1 mientras tomaba un sorbo de soda

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!- gritó la chica 2 mientras arrojaba accidentalmente las palomitas

-¡Cállate!- regaño Butch muy bajo

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué nos tiraste tus palomitas?!- gritó molesto el chico de delante de donde está la chica 2

-Lo lamento, fue un accidente- contestó la chica 2

-Cállate- ordenó molesto Butch

-¿Por qué quieres que me calle?- preguntó enojado el chico

-Porque yo digo

-¿Y quién te crees tú que eres para callarme?- volvió a pregunto mas enojado

-Superman, tu papi y Dady Yanke combinados (n/a: fue idea de mi hermano xD)- contestó levantando su mano como si fuera a dar un golpe- _**¡Dady Yanke! ¡No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor como Ozi Osbourn o Slash!**_- _¡No cállate, que a mí me gusta Dady Yanke!-__** Eso explica tu retraso mental**__- Cállate, no insultes a los regetoneros- __**¿Y desde cuando eres regetonero?**__-… Mierda, tienes razón, oh rayos, mejor olvídalo- __**Pecador… ¿Y mi laptop?**__- _¡Cállate! ¡No voy a comprarte una laptop!- grito sin darse cuenta, por lo que las chicas, Boomer y el chico se le quedaron viendo muy extraño

-¿Y quién te pidió una laptop?- preguntó el chico- _¡Hay no mames! ¡Este wey está loco!_- pensó el chico

-_**¡Pero tú me prometiste una laptop!**__- Aun así no tengo dinero suficiente como para comprártela- ¡__**Pero dijiste que me esperara ahora porque tu mami te iba a enviar dinero!**__- Pero… no quiero comprártela- __**¡No es justo! ¡Ya no volveré a entrar a la mente de Bu…!**_- seguía peleando internamente Butch

-¡Butch! ¡Te están hablando!- gritó Boomer al ver que su hermano no respondía

-_**¡No te dejare de molestar hasta que me compres mi laptop!**__- ¡Hay esta bien, te comprare tu laptop, pero deja de fregar ya!- __**Ok **_

-¡Butch!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Butch regresando a la realidad

-Olvídalo si, ahora déjame ver en paz la película- soltó el chico mientras se volvía a sentar

-Ah ok…- expresó Butch mientras se acomodaba de nuevo

* * *

-Oye Buttercup, creo que hay unos chicos peleando halla atrás- comentó Marcus mientras volteaba hacia atrás

-A si, déjalos que se maten- contestó Buttercup entretenida en la película

-Pero es que creo haber escuchado la voz de Butch y dijo algo sobre Dady Yanke y una laptop- insistió Marcus intentando distinguir los rostros de las personas que estaban hablando en medio de la oscuridad

-No me importa- soltó Buttercup sin prestarle atención

-Ah… está bien- expresó Marcus mientras se volvía a acomodar en el asiento y levantaba los hombros

* * *

-Así que eso es todo lo que saben acerca del chico con el que está saliendo Buttercup- dijo el profesor al escuchar todo lo que sus hijas le habían platicado sobre el chico llamado Marcus

-Sip- contestó Bubbles mientras tomaba un sorbo de té helado

-_¡Ding dong!_- sonó el timbre la casa de las chicas

-Ve tú- ordenó Blossom a la hermana menor

-Me niego, ve tú

-Yo abrí hace rato, te toca

-Pero ayer yo abrí todas las veces

-¿Cuántas veces fueron?

-2

-Pero ayer Buttercup estaba en la casa así que a ella le tocaba abrir una vez, así que te toca a ti

-No es verdad, te toca a ti

-No se preocupen yo voy- soltó el profesor mientras se paraba y salía del comedor

-Ya ves, hiciste que el profesor fuera a abrir el- expresó molesta Blossom

-También fue tu culpa

-No es verdad

-Que si lo es

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si (N/H: valla forma de llenar paginas ¬¬)

-Niñas- llamó el profesor al abrir la puerta

-Si- contestaron ambas dirigiéndose a la puerta (n/a: al final las 2 se levantaron xD)

-¿Ustedes conocen a este chico?- preguntó el profesor

* * *

-¿Qué te pareció la película?- preguntó Buttercup mientras caminaba al lado de Marcus

-_Horrible_- pensó Marcus- Estupenda- contestó fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿En serio? A mí me pareció que casi no salió sangre como en versiones anteriores- comentó Buttercup analizando la película

-No, para mi estuvo bien- expresó Marcus

-Pues si tu lo dices…

-¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado?- preguntó Marcus cambiando de tema

-No, gracias, pero creo que fui algo injusta al dejar que tu pagaras todo, así que por hoy está bien- contestó

-No te preocupes por eso… ¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir a algún otro lugar?- volvió a preguntar

-No, está bien así, ahora lo que quiero es irme a mi casa- contestó Buttercup

-¿Te acompaño?- preguntó

-Hmmm no, gracias…- contestó Buttercup-…hasta luego- soltó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico

-H…hasta luego- correspondió sonrojado del chico

* * *

-¡Hay que mal! ¡Por la culpa de Butch no pudimos ver el final de la película!- expresó molesta la chica 2

-En este momento parece que ni siquiera estabas asustada- comentó la chica 1 mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga

-Yo no estaba asustada- contradijo la chica 2 con un leve sonrojo- ¡Yo quería ver el final de la película! ¡No supe si el chico guapo se salvaba o no!

-Nos teníamos que salir si no queríamos que Buttercup nos descubriera- contestó Boomer

-¡Maldito Marcus!- soltó molesto Butch que observaba al rubio acompañado de la morena

-Ahí va de nuevo con sus celos- comentó en un tono pícaro Boomer

-Si- apoyaron las 2 chicas, Butch estaba viendo como hablaban amenamente Buttercup y Marcus a lo lejos, entonces Butch alcanza a ver como Buttercup besaba en la mejilla al chico y se iba caminando

-¡Maldito!- expresó Butch enojado- ¡Lo matare!- soltó con intenciones de caminar hacia donde estaba el chico aun parado

-¡No Butch! ¡Detente! ¡Aun eres muy joven como para que cometas un error tan grave en tu vida!- dijo Boomer intentando detener al moreno

-¡Si Butch! ¡Mátalo! ¡Tu puedes Butch! ¡Hay miles de formas para matar a una persona! ¡Vimos como 50 en la película! ¡Solo escoge una! ¡O utilízalas todas!- apoyaba la chica 2 dando saltos cortos

-Sabes, creo que deberías ir a un psicólogo- comentó la chica 1 mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la tomaba del hombro

-Naah, como crees xP

* * *

-Mucho gusto, Señor Utonio- expresó un pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-El gusto es mío, Brick, pero por favor no me llames señor…- correspondió el profesor

-Tiene razón, llámalo profesor, al igual que nosotras- soltó Bubbles con una gran sonrisa

-Bubbles- llamó en tono de regaño

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

-Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Brick?- preguntó el profesor

-Solo venia a visitar a las chicas, es que mis hermanos se fueron y me abandonaron en la casa, así que pensé en venir a visitarlas- contestó Brick

-Ah ya veo- comprendió el profesor

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… profesor ¿recuerda que le comente que habíamos conocido a los guantes y que nos habíamos puesto a entrenar después de nuestro encuentro con Bell?- preguntó Blossom

-Si

-Quería saber si nos podría ayudar a hacer una nueva forma de entrenar, porque últimamente Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles y Boomer se están queriendo matar en las peleas- pidió Blossom

-¿Es eso cierto Bubbles?- preguntó el profesor incrédulo

-Pues… en parte es cierto- contestó Bubbles con un leve sonrojo

-De Buttercup lo creo, pero de ti

-Entonces… ¿nos ayudaría?- volvió preguntar Blossom

-Claro…- contestó el profesor pensativo-… se me ocurrió algo, pero no sé si funcione

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron ambos pelirrojos a la vez

* * *

¡AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPITULO!

Les dije que tenía demasiado tiempo libre, por eso termine el capitulo tan rápido, aunque el siguiente creo que si va a ser mucho más largo.

**¡Anuncios!**

Antes de pasar a la presentación de personajes quiero darles un anuncio, en las edades de los chicos hay 2 errores, el (o la) que descubra uno o los 2 ganara un premio sorpresa, así que dejen sus respuestas como REVIEWS! n.n (solo ganara una persona por error, eso quiere decir que solo pueden ganar 2, a menos que me digan otro error que yo no haya tenido contemplado… los errores que me digan tienen que estar bien fundamentados, así que intenten explicarlos lo mejor posible n.n).

**¡Próximamente!**

¡El doujinshi de las 4 Gemas! (Hecho en su totalidad por mi hermano, el cual es un estupendo dibujante, es por eso que lee todos mis capítulos antes de que los suba n.n, yo les avisare cuando esté listo (N/H:n.n))

**Presentación de Personajes**

**Julieta Robinson**

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 23 de mayo del 1998

**Gema:** Imaginaria (xD, eso quiere decir que no tiene n.n)

**Personalidad:** Es seria, pocas veces sonríe (solo cuando esta con Violeta o Buttercup), es madura, piensa mucho (menos cuando esta bajo presión) y se toma muy en serio todo lo que hace

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.64 metros, pesa 61 kilos, cabello negro, ojos amarillos, le gusta vestir con pantalones de mezclilla y blusas de mangas largas

**Lo que le gusta:** Estar con Buttercup y/o Violeta, la comida picante y estar hacer el periódico escolar

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que la traten como si fuera una idiota, que no la dejen de molestar, que no tomen en cuenta su trabajo, que la menos precien y la comida rápida

**Lo que odia:** Que molesten a sus amigas y que la chantajeen

**Su más oscuro secreto:** Lo que más le importa es su mascota

**Violeta Tisdale**

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 15 de noviembre de 1998

**Gema: **No tiene

**Personalidad:** Infantil, inmadura, amable y amigable

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.60 metros, pesa 59 kilos, cabello castaño y ojos purpuras, le gusta vestir de cualquier manera con que cubra su cuerpo

**Lo que le gusta: **Estar con Buttercup y/o Julieta, entretenerse con algo (se entretiene muy fácilmente), que le cuenten historias y que Buttercup le acaricie la cabeza

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que no la dejen ser, que intenten dañar a Buttercup y/o Julieta y la comida picante

**Lo que odia:** Estudiar, que Julieta y/o Buttercup se pongan tristes y que tenga que trabajar

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Ama las películas de acción, como Jackie-chan y Bruce Lee y es cinta negra cuarto dan en karate

Cualquier respuesta a la tribia, critica, comentario, sugerencia, petición, intento de extorción, duda o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra déjenlo como ¡REVIEWS!

¡SAYO!


	12. La venganza de los hermanos

**Las 4 Gemas **

**Capitulo 12: La venganza de los hermanos**

_______________________________Butch´s POV _________________________________________Butch's POV _________________________________________

Ahora es lunes, en realidad estoy muy entusiasmado, este será un grandioso día, incluso me levante más temprano de lo normal para llegar lo más temprano posible ahora, aunque claro que Boomer no esta tan entusiasmado como yo, a él todo le está dando igual en estos momentos, estoy a punto de llegar a la escuela y en mi reloj dice que son las 7:09 de la mañana, creo que me levante muy temprano, pero ya que n.n

_______________________________Buttercup´s POV _____________________________________Buttercup's POV ______________________________________

Ahora es lunes, estoy totalmente cansada, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, en la mañana no sonó mi despertador, haciendo que me quedara dormida 20 minutos más, por lo que Bubbles y Blossom se acabaron el agua caliente así que me bañé con agua helada, a pesar de eso voy a tiempo a la escuela, estoy caminando a paso apresurado, aunque estoy cerca de la escuela, mi reloj dice que son las 7:21, lo bueno es que la campana suena a las 7:30, que bueno que no llegare tan tarde…

* * *

Una chica de despeinados cabellos negros entraba por la gran puerta de la escuela

-Buenos días Buttercup- saludó una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos purpuras, la cual no miraba a los ojos a la chica, en su lugar miraba el suelo

-Hola Buttercup- saludó también la acompañante de la chica de cabellos castaños, esta tenía los cabellos negros y unos tristes ojos amarillos

-Hola chicas… ¿Qué tienen?- preguntó al ver la actitud de sus amigas

-Buttercup… lo siento- soltó Violeta mientras abrazaba a la ojiverde

-No te preocupes, pero dime ¿Qué pasa?- volvió a preguntar Buttercup acariciando la cabeza de Violeta

-Queremos decírtelo antes de que te enteres por otro lado, pero antes de eso necesito que nos prometas… no, que nos jures que no te enojaras con nosotras- pidió Julieta con la mirada en el suelo

-Yo no me puedo enojar con ustedes aunque me hayan hecho la peor cosa del mundo- respondió Buttercup con una sonrisa amigable en la cara

-Buttercup- expresó Violeta mientras comenzaba a llorar en el pecho de su amiga

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- volvió a preguntar Buttercup

-Antes que nada tienes que ver esto- ordenó Julieta mientras hacía que Buttercup la siguiera hacia dentro del edificio y en cuanto entró se encontró con…

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Bubbles?- preguntó una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules mientras se acercaba a una chica de cabellos dorados y llorosos ojos azules

-¿No lo has visto?- cuestionó Bubbles con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso- respondió Bubbles mientras señalaba con su dedo índice un gran poster en el que estaba ella vestida con ropa oscura y su cara estaba maquillada con pintura oscura también

-¿Esa eres tú?- preguntó incrédula Christina

-Si- contestó aun llorando

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?- preguntó Christina mientras tocaba el hombro de Bubbles intentando consolarla

-Por una tontería- repuso sin dejar de llorar

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que cuando tenía 11 años conocí a unas muchachas…- comenzó a contar Bubbles

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

-Oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó una chica con cabello castaño oscuro y vestida con ropas oscuras mientras se acercaba lentamente a una linda chica de cabellos dorados y brillantes ojos azules

-Bubbles ¿y ustedes?- contestó inocentemente Bubbles con una gran sonrisa

-Yo soy Elizabeth, llámame Eli- respondió la chica de cabello castaño

-Yo soy Marianne, llámame Mar- respondió otra, esta tenía el cabello negro con rayos blancos y estaba vestida con ropas negras también

-Y yo soy Alice, solo dime Ali- contesto la ultima, esta tenía el cabello pintado con un color verde muy extraño

-Mucho gusto- soltó Bubbles inconscientemente-… ustedes me parecen conocidas, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

-Nos vimos una vez, pero nunca antes hemos hablado- respondió Mar

-Sabes… tu eres muy interesante, siempre estas riendo, pero, ¿de en verdad eres feliz, o lo haces solo para mantener las apariencias?- comentó Ali en un tono retador

-Hmmm ¿disculpa?- preguntó sin entender la pregunta

-A lo que se refiere es que tu aparentas ser una chica perfecta, pero nosotras sabemos que no lo eres- repuso Mar mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de Bubbles

-Yo no aparento ser de ninguna manera- intentó contradecir Bubbles

-Pero que cosas dices, niña, todo el mundo aparenta ser de una forma que en realidad no es- expresó Eli con una sonrisa sínica en la cara

-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no soy así!- intentó contradecir de nuevo Bubbles

-Vamos, no nos tienes que ocultar las cosas a nosotras…- comentó Mar

-… nosotras te hemos estado observando…- continuó Ali

-…siempre aparentando ser feliz junto a tus hermanas…- dijo esta vez Eli

-… pero sabemos que en realidad no eres así…- repuso de nuevo Mar

-… así que… ¿Por qué no nos muestras tus verdaderos sentimientos?- preguntó Ali

-No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos, solo nos tienes que obedecer- expresó Eli

-¿A que se refieren?- preguntó sin entender Bubbles

-A que nosotras haremos que saques tu verdadero ser…- comenzó a responder Mar

-… lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarnos cambiar tu apariencia- siguió Ali

-… tu forma de actuar y de percibir las cosas, de esa manera…- continuó Eli

-…Mostraras tu verdadero ser- terminaron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso?- preguntó Bubbles analizando las cosas

-Romper con los monopolios…- contestó primero Eli

-Dejar de aparentar delante de los demás…- contestó segunda Mar

-Y poder descubrir la verdad de este mundo- terminó de contestar Ali

-A ok- contestó Bubbles

* * *

(n/a: Esta rayita ↑ significa que pasaron algunas horas n.n)

-Te ves sorprendente- comentó Ali al ver como había terminado Bubbles

-¿En serio?- preguntó Bubbles dudosa

-Si- contestó Eli

-Ahora déjanos tomarte una foto para recordar el momento- pidió Mar

-Claro- repuso Bubbles, Mar tomó la cámara que traía y le tomó varias fotos a Bubbles

* * *

A la semana siguiente

-Bien alumnos ahora en lugar de la clase de ciencias sociales normal, dejaremos que unas compañeras de un grado superior que ustedes expongan un trabajo de esta materia- comentó una señora de cómo 30 años

-Buenos días, nosotras somos de 6° año…- comenzó a decir una chica con brillantes cabellos castaños

-Yo soy Madeleine- se presentó una chica de cabello rubio

-Yo soy Alison- se presentó otra, ella tenía el cabello negro

-Y yo Erika- terminó la de cabellos castaños

-Nosotras les hablaremos sobre lo susceptible que pueden ser las personas al dejarse influenciar por las palabras de una mayoría- explicó Madeleine

-Y como no somos muy buenas explicando, nos apoyaremos en un ejemplo de la vida real- comentó Alison, mientras que Erika sacaba unos papeles muy grandes y los enseñaba a la clase

-¿Esa es Bubbles?- preguntó una morena de ojos verdes al mirar la foto que había en la primera hoja, en ella estaba Bubbles con ropa de color azul claro y con una gran sonrisa

-¿Por qué tienen una foto mía?- preguntó sin entender Bubbles, en este momento tenia ropa de colores oscuros y en su cara no había la sonrisa que siempre acostumbraba

-Por favor no interrumpan hasta el final- ordenó Alison

-A esta chica la llamaremos Sujeto 1 durante la exposición- explicó Madeleine

-Era normalmente una chica normal, con una vida normal, aparentaba ser feliz, pero para probar que las personas débiles pueden ser cambiadas por una mayoría nos disfrazamos con esto- comentó Erika mostrando tres pelucas, una de cabello negro con rayos blancos, otra con cabello castaño oscuro y la ultima verde

-Mientras estábamos disfrazadas nos hacíamos llamar Elizabeth, Alice y Marianne- continuó Alison mientras daba vuelta a la siguiente página y en esta aparecían tres fotos, en las que se mostraban a las chicas con ropa oscura y con las pelucas

-Y comenzamos a persuadir a el Sujeto 1 a que se nos uniera, en realidad no nos costó mucho esfuerzo, el resultado fue…- señaló Madeleine mientras daba vuelta a la siguiente pagina, en esta estaba la foto de Bubbles con ropa oscura que le habían tomado el día que la conocieron, al verla Bubbles se sorprendió tanto

-¡Pensaba que ustedes eran mis amigas! ¡Hasta cambié para que me aceptaran! ¡Y ahora me salen con esto!- gritó Bubbles decepcionada mientras las lagrimas corrían precipitadamente por sus mejillas, al decir esto salió corriendo de la sala

-De esta no se van a salir tan fácilmente- expresó molesta Buttercup mientras salía de la sala en busca de su hermana

-Ella tiene razón, yo les permití que expusieran en la clase con los chicos de 5° ya que en la de 6° no nos quedó tiempo suficiente, pero no pensaba que ustedes fueran tan… ineptas como para presentarme un trabajo tan hipócrita como ese, yo solo quería que explicaran como sucede el cambio de personalidad cuando intentan ser aceptados por las personas, no les pedí que sometieran a un cambio tan drástico a una de mis mejores alumnas- comenzó a regañar la maestra- y yo que pensé que Bubbles solo quería encontrar su verdadera personalidad, pero ya veo porque había cambiado su forma de ser… esto se verá reflejado en su calificación

* * *

En otro lugar…

-Bubbles- llamaba una morena mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una bolsa en una de sus manos, así llegó a los baños de las chicas- Bubbles- volvió a llamar al entrar a los baños

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó entre sollozos desde uno de los baños

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó al acercarse al baño desde donde provenía la voz

-No- contestó secamente

-Bubbles, solo ignóralas, esas chicas no son para nada importante- intentó consolar Buttercup, pero fue en vano

-Ellas me utilizaron- comentó Bubbles sin dejar de llorar- Yo solo quería hacer unas amigas tan buenas como lo son Julieta y Violeta para ti

-Bubbles, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Ya tienes a las amigas que necesitas, recuerda que nos tienes a Blossom y a mí, nosotras lo daríamos todo con tal de protegerte, aparte de que si quieres conseguir buenas amigas, no dejes de ser tú nunca, las chicas que te acepten tal y como eres serán tus amigas, no chicas que te hagan cambiar para que te acepten…- repuso Buttercup mientras abría lentamente la puerta del baño en el que estaba Bubbles-… así que regresa a ser tu misma de nuevo- pidió levantando la bolsa que traía en su mano

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Bubbles limpiando las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

-Ropa para ti- respondió con una gran sonrisa

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- preguntó recibiendo la bolsa que le extendía su hermana

-Pues… cuando vi que comenzaste a vestir diferente sospeche que la llegarías a necesitar así que la traje y la guarde en mi casillero- contestó Buttercup

-Gracias, Butter- soltó Bubbles mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro

-Bien, cámbiate- ordenó Buttercup cerrando la puerta

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

-… desde entonces siempre utilizo ropa de colores pasteles, es mi forma de darle las gracias a Butter, pero esa foto hará que todos sepan que soy una idiota- terminó de contar Bubbles aun llorando

-No te preocupes Bubbles, seguro que Buttercup lo arreglara- comentó Christina intentando consolar a Bubbles

* * *

-No me han contestado, ¿Por qué accedieron?- volvió a preguntar la morena intentando no matar a sus amigas

-Bueno eso es muy sencillo, pero para que lo sepas tienes que prometer que no te vengaras de nosotras sino solo de ellos- expresó Violeta nerviosa

-Ya les dije que no planeo vengarme de ustedes, pero díganme ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Y quién mas ayudó?- preguntó de nuevo Buttercup

-Los que nos obligaron fueron Butch y Boomer- respondió Violeta

-Lo hicimos porque nos chantajearon- contestó Julieta decepcionada de sí misma

-¿Con que?- preguntó Buttercup pensando en la mejor manera para hacerlos pagar

-Bueno la historia es algo larga…- contestó Violeta

-Tengo tiempo suficiente…- repuso Buttercup

-_¡RING!_- sonó la campana indicando el comienzo de una dura hornada escolar

-Te lo diremos luego, ahora tenemos que ir a clases- expresó Violeta mientras caminaba hacia su clase

-No tan rápido, regresa aquí en este instante- ordenó Buttercup- Nos saltaremos la primer clase para que me expliquen con detalle el motivo de esto

-Está bien- respondieron las otras dos chicas

-Vamos a sentarnos- ordenó Buttercup mientras se acerba a una de las mesas que había en la cafetería, ya que allí estaban

-Si- acataron las 2 chicas mientras se sentaban delante de la morena

-Ahora sí, díganme, ¿Por qué hicieron esto?- preguntó Buttercup aplicando autocontrol

-Bueno, todo pasó el sábado…- comenzó a contar Julieta

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

-¿Para qué nos querrán Butch y Boomer?- preguntaba una chica con brillantes ojos purpuras mientras caminaba por una gran plaza acompañada de una morena de ojos amarillos

-No lo sé…- respondió la chica de ojos amarillos

-¡Allí están!- indicó la chica mientras señalaba a 2 chicos que estaban escondidos entre una de las tantas plantas que había en ese lugar

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes allí?!- preguntó la chica de cabellos negros

-¡AAAHHH!- gritaron ambos hermanos al escuchar la voz detrás de ellos

-Jajaja ¡Los asustaste!- comenzó a reír Violeta

-No nos asustamos, solo nos sorprendimos- justificó el rubio

-Si, como no- soltó Julieta en un tono de sarcasmo

-¿Qué es lo que estaban viendo?- preguntó Violeta acercándose a donde estaban los hermanos

-Butch estaba espiando a Buttercup- respondió de nuevo el rubio mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la banca de la plaza

-¿En serio? ¿Qué no aprendes a la primera? Buttercup odia que la espíen- expresó Julieta

-No la estaba espiando- contradijo el moreno

-Miren parece que van a entrar a ver una película- comentó Violeta viendo a la morena desde lejos

-¿Cuál crees que vean?- preguntó Boomer

-Conociendo a Buttercup…- comenzó a contestar Julieta

-La de SAW XII- terminaron los 3 (menos Butch) al mismo tiempo

-Es muy extraño, para ser una chica debería querer entrar a una película de amor, pero en lugar de eso prefiere entrar a ver una donde matan muchas personas- comentó Boomer

-Pues sí, pero así es Buttercup, aunque al final le gustan algunas cosas que le gustan a las demás chicas

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó interesado Boomer

-Como Marcus- contestaron las 2 chicas al mismo tiempo

-Como sea… ¿Por qué escogieron este lugar? Miren lo que le han hecho a ese pobre- preguntó el rubio molesto mientras señalaba a un moreno deprimido

-Porque sabíamos que Buttercup vendría aquí x3- contestó Violeta con una gran sonrisa

-Aun así, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren con nosotras?- preguntó Julieta

-Lo que queremos es que nos ayuden…- respondió Boomer mientras una sonrisa malévola surcaba su rostro

-¿Y nosotras por que los ayudaríamos?- preguntó Julieta con un tono altanero

-Porque tenemos algo que es importante para ti- respondió Boomer sin abandonar su sonrisa malévola

-¿Qué es?- preguntó preocupada Julieta pero intentando disimular

-¿Reconoces esto?- preguntó Boomer mostrándole una foto, en ella había un pequeño gatito, estaba amarrado de las patas y estaba en una caja de cartón con unos pocos agujeros para dejar que entrara el aire

-¡Kitty!- soltó Julieta mientras le quitaba la foto a Boomer- ¡¿Dónde está?!- preguntó muy molesta y exaltada

-No te preocupes, ella está bien, pero no la volverás a ver a menos que nos ayudes- repuso Boomer sin abandonar esa sonrisa malévola

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó Violeta poniéndose seria

-Ustedes tienen todo tipo de artefactos para publicar…- comentó Boomer

-En el club del periódico escolar así es- aclaró Violeta con una mirada seria

-Lo que queremos es que hagan muchos carteles publicando estas 2 fotos- explicó Boomer dándole a Violeta las 2 fotos, una era de Bubbles en la que estaba vestida con ropas oscuras y la otra era de Buttercup vestida con un mameluco rosa claro con forma de conejito y en su cara una expresión de enojo (n/a: ahora saben por que Buttercup odia a los conejitos)- si quieren de vuelta a Kitty tienen que hacerlo…

-Lo haremos- contestó Julieta sin pensar

-Que bien- expresó Boomer con una sonrisa "normal" en el rostro

-Nos vamos- soltó Butch mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al cine- Ustedes vienen con nosotros- ordenó Butch

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Violeta regresando a una mirada infantil

-¿Vamos a ver alguna película?- preguntó Boomer

-Si- contestó secamente Butch

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Boomer

-SAW XII- repuso Butch

-¿Ustedes pagan?- peguntó Violeta

-Si- contestó Butch de nuevo- Apúrense que ya casi comienza la función

-Ok- expresó feliz Violeta mientras jalaba del brazo a Julieta (N/H: como si nada hubiera pasado ¬¬)

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

-¿Entraron a ver la misma película que nosotros?- preguntó Buttercup al escuchar el relato de Julieta

-Butch nos obligó- respondió Violeta

-Ui si, que obligada ¬¬… ¿Y, ya te regresaron a Kitty?- preguntó Buttercup más calmada

-Si- respondió Julieta con la mirada gacha

-¿Está bien?- preguntó otra vez Buttercup

-Si- volvió a responder Julieta sin levantar la mirada

-Bien… lo que me intriga es… ¿Cómo consiguieron esas fotos?- se preguntaba Buttercup recapacitando

-Pues creo que dijeron algo de tu abuela y de unas chavas que estaban en otra escuela- contestó Violeta

-¿Mi abuela?- preguntó Buttercup dudosa

-Pues eso fue lo que dijeron- contestó Violeta

-Entonces… en la salida iremos con ella- ordenó Buttercup

-¿No estás enojada con nosotras?- preguntó Julieta

-Claro que no- contestó Buttercup mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada- Hay que prepararnos para la próxima clase

-Si- contestaron las otras 2 chicas felices

* * *

-_Me pregunto si Bubbles y Buttercup estarán bien_- pensaba Blossom distraída, había estado así desde que vio los carteles que estaban esparcidos por casi toda la escuela- _Solo espero que Buttercup se controle a si misma_

-¿Qué pasa Blossom?- preguntó Brick en un tono muy bajo, ya que estaban a la mitad de la clase con la maestra Jessica

-Nada- contestó en el mismo tono- Solo creo que deberíamos intentar localizar a Buttercup antes de que cometa una tontería

-Pero solo podríamos hacerlo si nos saltamos las siguientes clases- expresó Brick

-Entonces esperemos al receso, no creo que sea tan tonta como para vengarse entre clases- propuso Blossom

-Si- respondió Brick por ultimo- _Maldito Butch y Boomer… ¿Qué no saben aceptar una simple broma?_

* * *

-_¡RING!_- sonó la campana indicando el fin de la 3° hora de clases (n/a: nos saltamos la 2° n.n)

-¿Cómo se nos pudo haber olvidado que teníamos 2 horas seguidas con la maestra Esther?- se preguntaba a sí misma una chica de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos un poco fatigada, las 3 chicas estaban entrando a una sala que estaba siendo desocupada por los alumnos de la clase anterior

-Pues al menos nos dio tiempo suficiente como para quitar todos los carteles, tomar nuestras cosas y todavía tuvimos que esperar 10 minutos afuera de la sala- comentó felizmente una chica con brillantes ojos purpuras mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga

-Si- apoyó la tercer chica mientras se sentaba al lado de la segunda chica

-Parece que son las primeras en llegar chicas- expresó una muchacha de cómo 25 años que estaba acomodando unos papeles en su escritorio

-Si eso parece x3- apoyó Violeta con una gran sonrisa

-Oye Buttercup… ¿Por qué en los pasillos de la escuela había fotos de ti y de tu hermana?- preguntó la maestra acercándose a las chicas

-Pues porque Butch y Boomer no saben perder- contestó Buttercup

-¿Entonces es un tipo de represalia por lo de los Conejito´s Brothers?- preguntó la maestra Rocío

-Pues eso parece, pero lo que no pensaron fue en que los carteles son limitados y se pueden quitar en poco tiempo- repuso Buttercup mientras le mostraba a la maestra un rollo de papel grande, lo cual parecía ser los carteles que Butch y Boomer habían esparcido por toda la escuela

-Vaya… ¿Cómo hicieron para quitarlos todos?- preguntó la maestra, varios alumnos estaban llegando a la clase, pero aun quedaban varios minutos para que la clase comenzara

-Pues… recorrimos toda la escuela y los quitamos uno por uno- contestó Julieta (n/a: Eso explica su fatiga )

-Ah ya veo- repuso la maestra mientras miraba su reloj- Bueno chicas, las abandono, casi es hora de que la clase comience

-Si- respondieron las 3 mientras veían como la maestra se volvía a ir hacia su escritorio

-Buenos días, Buttercup…- saludó un moreno que se acercaba a donde estaba sentada la ojiverde-… ¿o debería llamarte Conejita?

-No me copies mi insulto, imbécil- expresó Buttercup sin mirar al chico

-Oh… ¿Estas enojada?- preguntó fingiendo un tono de preocupación

-No- contestó fríamente sin prestarle importancia

-A mi me parece que si- contradijo en un tono pícaro

-Pues no me importa lo que te parezca- repuso Buttercup sin dirigirle la mirada

-Da igual, de todas maneras acabo de humillarte públicamente… ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con Butch Him!- exclamó Butch en un tono triunfador

-¡Maldito roba frases!- gritó Buttercup mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada, dispuesta a golpear a Butch en la cara

-¡Contrólate Buttercup!- gritó Violeta mientras detenía el golpe en un ágil movimiento en el cual tomo el antebrazo de su amiga haciendo que su mano se detuviera en seco

-¿Qué es lo que haces Violeta?- preguntó Buttercup desconcertada

-Buttercup, estamos por comenzar una clase, si por mi fuera dejaría que destrozaras a este tipo, pero tendrás que controlarte hasta que las clases hayan terminado, cuando eso pase yo misma te ayudare a hacer que page- soltó una seria Violeta

-Parece que no quieres tener problemas, ¿cierto Vio?- repuso Buttercup bajando la mano y volviéndose a sentar

-En realidad, no quiero que te expulsen de la escuela- contestó Violeta con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué pasa, Buttercup? ¿Tú obedeces lo que te dice una simple chica? ¿O es que me tienes miedo?- preguntó en un tono provocativo y altanero

-Cállate- ordenó Violeta en un murmullo mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio, la cual asustaría a cualquiera

-Butch, Buttercup, Violeta- llamó la maestra al ver lo que estaba pasando- Siéntense los tres y no quiero que vuelvan a hablar entre ustedes hasta que se termine mi clase- ordenó la maestra en un tono serio, nada parecido al que tenía cuando estaba hablando con las chicas

-Si- respondieron los 3 al sentarse en sus respectivos asientos

-Bien, comencemos con la clase…

* * *

-Boomer- llamó una morena de ojos azules con una mirada tímida, se había saltado las primeras 2 clases intentando consolar a una rubia

-Oh buenos días, Christina- saludó el susodicho con una sonrisa amistosa

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- preguntó Christina sin dirigirle la mirada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡¿A que me refiero?! ¡A poner las fotos de Bubbles en carteles!- exclamó cambiando su tono tímido a uno agresivo

-… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- soltó Boomer en un tono despreocupado

-¡A que Bubbles está llorando desde que las vio! ¡Yo pensé que ella era tu amiga! ¡Pensé que por eso habías amenazado a mi hermano cuando intento besarla! ¡Pensé que ella te importaba! ¡Incluso que la querías! ¡Por eso me quise quitar del camino para dejar que estuvieras con la persona a la que querías!- exclamó muy enfadada- ¡Y ahora la haces sufrir!

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- repuso Boomer en un tono frio

-¡Claro que me incumbe!- contradijo

-No es verdad

-¡Si quieres que te deje de molestar contéstame! ¡¿Por qué le hiciste esto?!- pregunto muy exaltada

-¡Porque ella me humilló!- respondió

-… ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Christina un poco más calmada

-Tú no viniste a la escuela ese día, no entenderás de lo que hablo, así que solo déjame en paz- contestó Boomer mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba sola a Christina

* * *

Así llegamos a la hora de receso… (n/a: se preguntaran… ¿Qué paso con la 4° hora? La respuesta es: Buttercup y Butch no se dirigieron la palabra porque les toco 2 horas seguidas con la maestra Rocío; Boomer se la paso evitando a Christina. Y Bubbles estaba llorando; Brick y Blossom tuvieron clases normales, ya que Faye no molestó a Blossom en toda la mañana n.n)

-Blossom, creo que nos deberíamos separar…- sugirió un chico de profundos ojos rojos, que caminaba al lado de una pelirroja preocupada

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Blossom volteando a ver al chico

-Porque quiero encontrar a Butch y a Boomer- respondió Brick

-Oh, bueno yo voy a buscar a Buttercup y Bubbles, asi que si las encuentras diles que las estoy buscando, yo haré lo mismo si encuentro a Butch o a Boomer- pidió Blossom

-Claro- aceptó Brick mientras se separaba de la ojirosa

* * *

-¿Qué quieres comer, Buttercup?- preguntaba un rubio acompañado de tres chicas

-Hmmm, la verdad no tengo hambre- repuso la ojiverde

-Ah ya veo… ¿Ustedes quieren algo?- preguntó dirigiéndose a las otras 2

-Nada, gracias- respondieron al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué están tan deprimidas?- preguntó el chico, las 3 se quedaron calladas-… ¿Por lo de los carteles?

-Yo no estoy deprimida…- contestó Buttercup después de quedarse callada un rato

-Lo que pasa es que estamos pensando en la mejor forma de hacer que Butch y Boomer paguen… ¿verdad Buttercup?- continuó Violeta

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Vio- soltó Buttercup con una sonrisa

-Ah ya veo- comprendió Marcus, el estaba sentado al lado de Buttercup

-Oh cierto… Marcus ¿Cómo termino la película?- preguntó Violeta interesada

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó sin entender

-Es que ellas entraron a la misma función que nosotros, solo que se salieron antes, porque venían junto con Butch y Boomer- explicó Buttercup

-Entonces si era la voz de Butch la que estaba escuchando- comentó Marcus

-Si, el estaba gritando como idiota y nos estaba callando- repuso Julieta

-Como sea, ¿En que termino la película?- preguntó de nuevo Violeta

-Pues el chico de cabello negro…- comenzó a contar Marcus

-Si el guapo- acertó Violeta

-Si ese, entro al último cuarto…

-¿Y?

-Se cerró la puerta y…

-¡¿Y?!

-Le cortaron la cabeza, la cintura, las piernas y los brazos, prácticamente lo hicieron picadillo (N/H: WooooTsss que chingooon!!), y se murió, por si no era obvio, entonces Jisaw entró en el cuarto y le dijo al cadáver que debió de haber escuchado las instrucciones, asi no moriría- terminó de contar Marcus rápidamente como si fuera un trauma (n/a: xD)

-¿Se murió?- preguntó decepcionada Violeta mientras se volvía a acomodar

-¡Claro! En esa película casi nadie sobrevive- contestó Buttercup feliz mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Marcus

-¡¿Qué clase de película es esa?! ¡Mataron a todos los personajes!

-Pues es una clasificación B15…- contestó Buttercup como si fuera obvio

-Normalmente las clasificaciones B15 o C son muy sádicas ¬¬- continúo Julieta

-Por eso no las deberían de ver niñas susceptibles como tu- terminó Marcus

-¡Oigan!- gritó molesta Violeta

-¡Hola conejita!- gritó Butch mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentada Buttercup junto con Marcus, Julieta y Violeta

-¡Dios dame paciencia!- expresó Buttercup mirando hacia arriba

-Solo ignóralo Buttercup- propuso Julieta mientras leía un libro

-Eso intento, pero es que es tan…- repuso Buttercup

-No te preocupes Buttercup, no creo que sea tan estúpido como para provocarte aquí- soltó Marcus

-Pues crees mal- comentó Violeta al ver que Butch se acercaba acompañado por un ojiazul distraído y una morena de ojos rojos a sus espaldas

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Butch como si nada

-…- todos lo ignoraron y Buttercup se volvió a recargar en el hombro de Marcus

-Parece que te están aplicando la ley de hielo…- soltó Boomer a las espaldas del chico

-¡Conejitaaaa!- llamó Butch intentando molestar, pero en cambio Buttercup solo bostezo y abrazo el brazo de Marcus

-Tengo sueño- expresó Buttercup mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro de Marcus

-¡¡Conejitaaaa!!- llamó de nuevo algo molesto al ver esa escena

-_Asi que es eso… pues le seguiré el juego n.n_- pensó Marcus al ver lo que Buttercup intentaba hacer- ¿Quieres dormir en mis piernas?- preguntó Marcus conteniendo su risa

-Gracias- respondió Buttercup acurrucándose en las piernas de Marcus, a lo que a Butch se le saltaron varias venas de la frente

-¡Esta bien, hasta aquí llegaste, Marcus!- gritó enojado, no, mejor dicho furioso, encabronado y poseído al mismo tiempo (n/a: xP) Butch, quien levanto su puño dispuesto a golpear a Marcus

-¡No te atrevas!- soltó Buttercup deteniendo el golpe con su mano

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Butch sorprendido

-¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy defendiendo a mi novio- respondió Buttercup recalcando la palabra novio

-_**Novio, novio, novio, novio, novio, novio, novio**_- repetía un "eco" dentro de la mente de Butch- _¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí!_- expresó Butch de la misma manera- _**¡A ok!**_- repuso Ishi- ¡Muévete!- ordenó Butch enojado

-No quiero- negó Buttercup sin moverse

-¡No me hagas quitarte!- amenazó Butch

-No me importa- repuso Buttercup

-¡Entonces no me culpes a mí!- expresó enojado mientras golpeaba a Buttercup en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre

-¡Buttercup!- soltó Violeta al ver que golpeaban a su amiga- … ¡Maldito!- exclamó mientras golpeaba a Butch en la cara con el puño cerrado (n/a: por eso es cinta negra xD)

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?!- preguntó el azabache con una mano en la mejilla

-¡¡¡¿Cómo te atreves tu a golpear a Buttercup?!!!- gritó muy enojada Violeta

-No te preocupes, Vio, estoy bien, pero, te podría pedir un favor… no interfieras en esto, nosotras podemos contra una escoria como él… ¿Verdad Esmeralda?

-Claro, Butter- contestó la gema del collar de Buttercup, la cual comenzaba a brillar

* * *

¡AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAP!

Hice el capitulo mucho más largo por dos razones, la primera porque tenía muchas cosas que explicar y la segunda porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer (bueno si, pero me da flojera xD), este capítulo no estuvo tan gracioso como el de la venganza de las hermanas porque quería que la venganza de los hermanos fuera más seria, porque a partir de ahora empieza lo mas o menos interesante porque va a haber más… ¡Peleas! xP

**Anuncio**

Solo hay una cosa…. Como nadie ha descubierto los errores de las edades de los chicos les daré dos pistas: 1. Están en septiembre del año 2015 y 2. Están en primero de preparatoria… si no lo descubren con esto no puedo hacer nada mas por ustedes, el que lo descubra ganara un premio sorpresa (les va a gustar mucho n.n)

**¡Próximamente!**

El doujinshi de Las 4 Gemas, mi hermano está haciendo el primer capítulo del fic, yo les avisare cuando esté listo (los dibujos que está haciendo son tipo anime n.n)

**Presentación de Personajes**

**Madison Williams **

**Edad: **18 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 27 de octubre del 1997

**Gema:** No tiene

**Personalidad:** Sumisa, tímida, alegre, amistosa, pero celosa

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.59 metros (si esta chaparra), pesa 61 kilos, cabello negro, ojos rojos, le gusta vestir con vestidos cortos

**Lo que le gusta: **Ser la mejor en todo lo que haga, los chicos mayores (aunque Butch es menor que ella) y la comida salada

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que la superen, que se sienta rechazada y los juegos de mesa

**Lo que odia:** A Buttercup, que le quiten su lugar y ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil (aunque aparente todo lo contrario)

**Su más oscuro secreto:** Tiene una personalidad doble (o doble cara, el caso es que en un lugar aparenta ser alguien y en otro otra persona)

**Marcus Parker **

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 9 de marzo de 1998

**Guante: **No tiene

**Personalidad:** Discreto, cariñoso y complaciente

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.86 metros, pesa 84 kilos, cabello rubio y ojos verde oscuro, le gusta vestir con lo que sea, menos ropa de mujer ¬¬

**Lo que le gusta: **Seguirle la corriente a Buttercup, platicar, tener retos y molestar a Butch (creo que a todos les gusta eso xD)

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que lo molesten, que coqueteen con Buttercup y la comida china

**Lo que odia:** Las películas de SAW (pero eso solo después de su ida al cine xD)

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Es muy posesivo, pero aparenta no serlo

Bien… cualquier respuesta, galleta xP, petición, intento de venta de drogas por mi fic n.n, venta de órganos en el mercado negro, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra déjenlo como ¡REVIEWS!

¡SAYO!


	13. ¡Colición! ¡Choque de etc etc!

Si como mi hermana esta muy desinspir.. inspiriratada o como se diga yo haré este capitulo, Para a quellos ineptos que no han puesto atención, les informo: soy el hermano de floresilla329… asi que siéntense, lean y no se quejen D:

* * *

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 13: ¡Colisión! ¡¡Choque de poderes!! En el Calor de La… ¡¡Hay cabrón esto esta brutal!! Tienen que leerlo xD**

* * *

-¡Esmeralda!- Gritó Buttercup, mientras que el brillo en su collar deslumbraba a Butch… una vez que el brillo desapareció dejo ver el Shikai de Buttercup.

-¡Ishi!-Gritaba un moreno mientras levantaba su guante al cielo, en ese momento en la piedra del guante apareció el numero 5 seguido por el 4 hasta llegar al uno… dejando ver el Shikai de un Butch enca… furecido (N/H: xD)…

¡¡Ambos morenos comenzaron a pelear con todo!!

-Emm Butch- Dijo un poco asustado un rubio que lo acompañaba

-¡¿Que quieres?!, ¡¿no ves que estoy Ocupado?!- gritó Butch mientras golpeaba a Buttercup en la cara con unas cachetadas muy raras

-No nada es que tienes a Violeta dándote unas patadas en la espalda desde hace buen rato- comentó Boomer con una gota en su nuca

-O_o… Mira de veraz, con razón, yo pensaba que eran espasmos :P- Dijo Butch algo sorprendido, a lo que Buttercup aprovechó para darle una patada en los tobillos para dejarlo caer de espalda al suelo y subirse encima de él y empezar a darle el mismo tipo de cachetadas que Butch le había dado antes, a lo que Violeta salió despedida dos metros hacia atrás muy asustada O_o

-Emm Buttercup- murmuró Violeta algo perturbada

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Buttercup en un tono que causa miedo a cualquiera

-No, nada, es solo que pienso que Butch está disfrutando esa posición mas de lo que le duelen las cachetadas- contestó Violeta algo asustada, retraída y luego sonrojada xD

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡No es cierto Buttercup en realidad no es cierto!- Gritó Butch pasando de una cara de satisfacción a una cara de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, para luego voltear a ver a Violeta con ojos de Pagaras por esto ¬¬ -_**U.U yo que empezaba a disfrutar el espectáculo maestro e.e, **__¡Calla Pervertido!, no quiero que vuelvas a… ¡__**Maestro patada a la cara acercándose!, **__¡Mierda!_

-¡A si Maldito Pervertido pues toma esto!- Gritó Buttercup lanzando una patada bruutaal a la cara de Butch, pero desgraciadamente Butch reacciona y Buttercup termina girando tres veces y muy mareada

-Jaja, que bonita técnica niña conejo xD- ¡_**Eso maestro haga que lo odie mas y ame mas a Marcus!, **__ah si me había olvidado de Marcus, espera tienes razón lo único que hago es alejarla de mi, soy un tonto, ya hasta olvide porque peleábamos, __**¡MAESTRO!, CUIDADO PATADA HACIA LOS HUE..! Ouch muy tarde u.u, **__Ya me acorde T.T_

-¡A ver si con esa patada hacia los HUESOS (jaja malpensados xP) aprendes!- Gritó la morena con una cara de triunfo

* * *

Mientras Tanto…

-¿Oye Blossom que será todo ese alboroto?- Preguntó un chico Rubio con ojos color rojo

-No se, oye has visto a Brick hace rato que no lo veo- Contestó la pelirroja con cara de duda, mientras en la trifulca se ve como en la pelea un rubio y una Castaña salen volando xD

-No sé- Respondió Félix, mientras en la trifulca se ve como Buttercup y Butch rompen una silla cada quien en la cabeza del contrario

-Hola Blossom- Saludó un pelirrojo que llegaba a donde estaban sentados el rubio y la pelirroja- ¬¬… ¿Qué hace el aquí?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con cara de enojo, mientras detrás se ve como una silla que va volando le tira el almuerzo a un chico que iba pasando

-Nada solo me acompañaba mientras que te encontraba- Respondió Blossom algo nerviosa _–Rayos espero que no valla a pensar que yo y Félix estábamos… bueno ya sabes, __**No, no se, **__¡¿Qué quien es?!, ¿Dios, eres tu?, __**No, Soy tu amigo imaginario, **__¡No puede ser! __**Si puede, **__pero si yo no tengo amigos imaginarios, __**Jaja solo juego, la neta soy Dios, **__¿En serio?, __**Naa solo soy Rubí, **__Ja si como no, ya dime quien eres, __**Soy rubí,**__ No caeré en eso de nuevo, __**Veo que no pude engañarte, **__claro que no n_n, __**¬¬ era sarcasmo, **__¿Y eso que es?, __**¿Que no se supone que eres la mas lista de las damas?**_,_ Si, Solo estoy jugando Dios, __**No puedo creer que seas tan tonta, **__¡Ja!, increíble que te hallas creído eso, __**Era una actuación?,**__ Claro Gilbert, xD, __**No ma… **__¡ESPERA!, __**¡QUE!... **__No es que llevo mucho tiempo haciendo que te confundas y Brick me esta viendo raro, ¡Nos vemos Barnie!... __**Hay no me jo…**_

-Blossom, oye, oye, oye, oye, ¡OYE!,- dijo Brick algo preocupado, luego desesperado

-Ah, lo siento- expresó Blossom con una nuca en la gota… ah no, al revés n_n

-Bueno ya me voy, tengo que verme con el director- Comentó Félix con una sonrisa fingida antes de irse

-Blossom- llamó Brick mientras veía el menú y detrás se oían los gritos de la brutal pelea

-Eo- Dijo Blossom viendo el menú de la escuela

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?- Preguntó Brick

-¿De que?-Contestó Blossom

-¡Los burros están a mitad de precio!

_______________________________Bubbles´s POV ______________________________________Bubbles's POV ___________________________________

Camino hacia la entrada de la cafeteria, cuando escucho unos gritos que parecen ser los de Butch siendo golpeado por una mesa. Corro para ver que es lo que ocurre cuando veo a Butch lanzando a mi hermana contra Marcus, el cual queda inconsciente tirado en el piso, mientras que pienso que ella puede sola veo que Buttercup le dice algo a Boomer el cual se enoja y llama a su guante para pelear con mi hermana

-¡Hermana!- Grito mientras corro para ayudarla secándome las lagrimas de la cara

_______________________________Boomer´s POV ______________________________________Boomer's POV ______________________________________

Miro como Buttercup somete a mi hermano con una llave de kung-fu, mientras como unas papitas que un chico que salió volando traía, aun me duele la cabeza por el golpe que Butch me dio y dudo que Violeta hubiera quedado bien de la cabeza, si no hubiera caído encima de mi, me duele el pecho y la espalda, por suerte la niña esa es dura y no le pasó nada grave

-Butch, ¿no crees que deberías calmarte?, Marcus ya esta inconsciente después de todo- digo mientras una gota de sudor recorre mi nuca

-¡No!- Me contesta mi hermano a secas

-¡¿Quieres callarte afeminadito?!- dice Buttercup mientras azota a mi hermano con el suelo, a lo que una vena salta de mi frente

-¡¿Qué dijiste MARIMACHA?!- Grité enojado

-¡Lo que oíste Ricky Martin!- Grita Buttercup, por lo que ocasiona que me enoje y llame a Mizu y cuando termina la cuenta me uno a mi hermano para darle una golpiza a Buttercup Cuando de repente, siento que alguien sujeta mi mano y me da una patada en las costillas volteo y veo que se trata de Bubbles

_______________________________Narrador´s POV _____________________________________Narrador's POV ______________________________________

Dos pelirrojos comen un par de burros cuando uno de ellos se fija bien en la multitud y ve como sus hermanos están peleando y tienen a los alumnos muy asustados

-¡Blossom!- gritó Brick haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunta la chica ante la reacción de Brick

-¡Butch, Boomer, Buttercup y Bubbles están peleando!

-¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿por qué?!, ¡¿Con quién?!

-¡No lo sé hay que detenerlos!- Gritó exaltado Brick mientras corría a donde se daba la pelea

Ambos hermanos corren hacia donde unos enojados Butch, Buttercup, Boomer y Bubbles pelean sin darse tregua alguna

-¡Hey, cuarteto de locos dejen de pelear antes de que tenga que ponerme medieval con ustedes!- Gritó un muy agitado Brick, mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los cuatro maestros peleando

-¡No te metas Brick, esto no tiene que ver contigo!- Dijo Butch mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de Buttercup

-Ustedes me obligaron- murmuró Brick con una expresión de seriedad en la cara- Hi prepárate

-**Si, maestro, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1**- un brillo rojo cubrió a Brick y al esparcirse dejó ver su Shikai

-Espera, no te entrometas puede que los quemes, es mejor que esperemos y veamos que sucede después de todo no creo que duren mucho tiempo con esto- comentó Blossom, viendo lo que pasaba con mucha atención

-Pero, no sería bueno si destruyen la escuela, los correrían- Mencionó Brick mirando el cielo mientras pensaba en esa posibilidad

-Tienes razón- expresó Blossom mientras sacaba su Shikai

La batalla lleva ya dos minutos y los pelirrojos acaban de unirse a la pelea, cuando Buttercup y Butch chocan usando su poder y los pelirrojos se alejan de la pelea arrastrados por el choque

-¿Sabes qué?- preguntó Brick algo cansado

-¿Qué?- respondió Blossom un tanto exaltada

-Mejor vamos a dejar que se maten- dijo Brick mientras veía la pelea un poco perturbado

-Ok n_n, ¡¡vamos Buttercup!!- Animó Blossom a su hermana

-¿Qué?, Oye ¿por qué la animas a que mate a mi hermano?

-Porque… pues porque es mi hermana, además, ¿Desde cuando te importan tanto?

-Desde siempre es solo que no me gusta expresar mis emociones u.u

-Hay no seas dramático

-D: … ¿Quien es dramático?- Preguntó Brick con cara de asombro

-¬¬… Pues tu n_n- mencionó Blossom algo sarcástica

-Oye, no te permito que me insultes así –Exclamó Brick algo enojado

-hay no seas delicadito ¬_¬ - Le respondió algo molesta

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Brick casi perdiendo la paciencia

-Hay, ya no seas chillón- respondió Blossom ya perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Ya lo lograste!- Gritó Brick muy molesto, y preparándose para golpear a Blossom, para cuando recibió un puñetazo en la cara

-¿Qué fue lo que logre?-dijo Blossom en un tono de fanfarronería

Brick respondió tomando su mano y sometiéndola con una especie de llave

-Ya cálmate- Exclamó Brick con la nariz sangrando

-¡No!- Gritó Blossom mientras que se quitaba la llave

Ahora los 6 hermanos y hermanas están envueltos en una gran pelea, y los 6 están casi al borde de la locura

-¡Maldita!- Gritaba Butch mientras tomaba por el cuello a Buttercup y en sus ojos se notaba mucha rabia

-Sue… suéltame- Dijo Buttercup casi perdiendo la consciencia

Los ojos de Butch se llenan de lagrimas mientras ve el rostro de Buttercup, y recuerda aquel día lluvioso y lo que Buttercup le dijo

_______________________________Flash Back ________________________________________ Butch's POV _________________________________________

-…por mi culpa Bell nos traicionó, yo la amaba, siempre la ame, por eso, no quería que le hicieran daño, siempre fui fría con ella para que se hiciera fuerte, pero no funcionó como quería, ella nos traicionó porque quería que le demostrara un poco de mi amor, porque creyó que la amaría solo si era una persona fuerte, pero se equivocó…- Buttercup se veía tan triste

-No es verdad, en la leyenda dice que te iba a traicionar- contradije intentando que se animarla un poco

-Pero yo lo pude haber evitado- insistió Buttercup- ¡Ella solo quería cariño! ¡Y yo no se lo pude dar! ¡SOY UNA MALA HERMANA!- gritó apretando los puños, las lagrimas caían de su cara, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, la abrase lo más fuerte que pude

-No eres una mala hermana- contradije de nuevo- eres una excelente hermana, si no lo fueras tus hermanas no te querrían, pero ellas te aman, incluso Bell, por eso es que está haciendo esto, estoy seguro de que pronto entenderá, no te preocupes, pero, para hacerla entender tienes que volverte más fuerte que ella- sus lagrimas no se detenían, empezaron a mojar mi chaqueta, al verla así empecé a sentir un extraño dolor en mi pecho- Bell es una buena muchacha, solo que la están utilizando, la tenemos que salvar ¿no crees?- intente consolarla, Buttercup se separó de mi pecho, me miró a los ojos, las lagrimas de sus ojos no dejaban de caer, y con una de mis manos limpie sus mejillas- Definitivamente la salvaremos, al igual que a Blake

-Si- contestó, se separó de mi y con las mangas de su chamarra limpio sus lagrimas, me sonrió- hay que irnos, pescaremos un resfriado aquí afuera- yo solo asentí con la cabeza, tome la sombrilla y nos levantamos de la banca, empezamos a caminar juntos porque la lluvia no dejaba de caer

_______________________________Flash Back _________________________________________Flash Back _________________________________________

_______________________________Butch´s POV _________________________________________Butch's POV _________________________________________

_Ya no tiene sentido golpearla- _Volteo a ver a Marcus y veo como tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me ve sujetándola- _Ahora entiendo, Marcus, tu planeaste esto, tu querías que hiciera esto para quedarte con ella... ya no importa quédatela, ahora me odia por tu causa, maldigo el dia en que te conocí, ¡Y TE MATARÉ!_

Suelto a Buttercup y me lanzo contra Marcus miro como se borra la sonrisa de su rostro

-¡Moríras!

-**Maestro, déjemelo a mi…**

Todo se pone negro…

* * *

-¡Butch!- Grita Brick Asustado y preocupado por su hermano

Butch ya no responde, sus ojos ya no son verdes, la fuente de su poder a tomado posesión

-Brick- Gritaba Boomer con cara de espanto- ¡No hay que dejar que la serpiente sea la primera en matar a alguien!

-¡Ya lo sé, no quiero perder a mi hermano!- Gritaba Brick muy exaltado- Ban…

-Kai- gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo dejando ver las verdaderas formas del poder de sus guantes…

Una gran explosión toma lugar en donde ambos hermanos se encontraban, Brick aparece volando a una velocidad impresionante con alas de fuego, su ropa tenia el símbolo del universo Hindú, su ropa era negra y los detalles rojos con forma de llamas de su ropa, tomaron la apariencia de plumas de ave Fénix, la camisa de mangas cortas se convirtió en una camisa con mangas largas que al final tienen la cabeza de un Fénix en cada mano, como si intentaran comer los guantes de Brick, el pantalón de mezclilla que tenia se convirtió en un pantalón negro con cadenas colgando de su cinturón, La gorra quedo tirada en el suelo por la velocidad que llevaba; Mientras que Boomer voló por los cielos, con alas de Dragón Azules, los detalles de su ropa de forma de Dragón, recorrieron su brazos y llegaron a las mangas donde las cabezas de los dos dragones tomaron la misma postura que los Fénix en el Bankai de Brick, El Símbolo en el pecho de Boomer tomó la forma del símbolo Taranis símbolo del trueno, su pantalón igual al de Brick

-¡Butch reacciona!- Gritaron ambos hermanos que al parecer estaban muy lejos como para poder salvar a Marcus de las Manos de la serpiente

-**Ustedes no entienden-** Contesta la voz de Butch combinada con la de Ishi **– ¡Lo odiamos!, ¡el nos quito lo que queríamos!, Ahora pagara… Bank…**

-¡Callate!- Gritó desde el cielo Boomer haciendo que su voz sonara como trueno, y el estruendo hizo que Butch se estrellara con el suelo- ¡no permitiremos que te apoderes de nuestro hermano!

**-¿Quien quiere eso?, yo solo voy a matar a este tonto, ¡por hacernos sufrir como nadie lo ha hecho!-** Gritaba Ishi desde el cuerpo de su amo

-¡Si lo haces Butch será absorbido por tu alma!- Gritaron al Unisonó ambos hermanos- Debes dejar que Butch salga, o lo perderemos, deja que el decida si vive o muere- Dijeron los hermanos como si fueran la misma persona

**-Perdon… Maestro-** Dijo Ishi en el momento en que despegó a Marcus del suelo y lo dejó caer- _No importa Ishi, Se que no era tu intención- __**Aun asi maestro, no dejaré que vuelva a ver esa parte de mi-**__ Comprendo, no pasa nada- __**Disculpe**_

El Shikai de Butch comienza a desaparecer lentamente mientras que los ojos de Butch que antes eran amarillos y aparentaban ser de Serpiente, volvían a la normalidad y Butch se quedaba viendo directo a los ojos de Marcus, y a las caras de sus hermanos y de todos ahí, volteó a ver a Marcus a la cara y le dijo:

-No vale la pena llenar mis manos ni las de mi guante de tu sangre, Ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que te mande al hospital, recuerda que Buttercup ya no está como para defenderte

Cuando Butch pronunció esas palabras dio media vuelta, vio a Buttercup inconsciente, y se dijo a si mismo

-_No puedo creer lo estúpido que soy, acabo de golpear a la mujer a quien amo, de veraz que me odio, mmm… pero ella también me golpeó supongo que estamos a mano- __**Naaa la ley la apoya a ella n_n, además la diferencia entre ella y tu es que tu odias a Marcus y ella lo ama-**__ Ishi acabas de hacerme sentir peor u.u-__** Ya, ya, no te sientas mal, de todos modos ella no te ama- **__No mames Ishi me vas a hacer llorar T.T, mejor cállate- __**u.u, xD**__ –_Chicos, Ya no tengo ganas de estar aquí, vámonos a cas…

-¡No tan rápido señores Him!- Detuvo el director a los jóvenes- Hay que hablar

-Rayos, Bubbles llegó el director hay que irnos antes de…-decia Blossom en lo que fue interrumpida

-Ustedes también señoritas Utonio- Dijo el director mientras tomaba a Blossom por el hombro

-Ya valió- Expresó Bubbles con un semblante de preocupación

* * *

-Director- Llamó la enfermera de la escuela- La chica parece no tener heridas graves, en verdad son personas extraordinarias, cualquier otro tendría algún hueso roto

-Gracias por la noticia Enfermera- Dijo el Director sentado en su oficina presionando un botón de lo que parecía ser su teléfono de oficina- ahora ustedes 5 muchachitos, están en serios problemas, no solo destruyeron parte de la cafetería, si no que, también rompieron varias mesas y sillas, dejaron inconscientes a algunos muchachos y le causaron un trauma severo a Violeta Tisdale… asi que, ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?-Regañaba el Director con un semblante serio y amenazador

-Lo lamentamos- Dijeron los 5 chicos al unisonó

-No basta con lamentarlo chicos. Lo lamento pero a partir de hoy todos estarán en clases separadas, y los chicos estarán en el mismo salón y las chicas también, pagaran los daños con servicio comunitario los sábados y domingos, y jamás, podrán volver a usar sus poderes en la escuela si no es ABSOLUTAMENTE NECESARIO- Exclamó el Director muy seriamente- Si llegan a usarlos en cualquier otra circunstancia, serán expulsados ese mismo día

-Si, Director no volverá a pasar- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Eso espero, y ya vayan al resto de sus clases, en la tarde les diré cuáles son sus nuevos grupos

-Si- Dijeron todos y se levantaron de su asiento

Cuando estaban a punto de salir el director dijo algo mas

-Señor Butch Him… espere un momento por favor

-E… Está bien señor- contestó Butch muy dudoso

-Señor Him, debido a los sucesos que acaban de darse, nos hemos dado cuenta de su estado…

-Estado… ¿Cuál estado?- Preguntó Butch muy preocupado

-Me refiero a su estado psicológico…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Butch levantándose de su lugar

-Esta bien si no quiere llamarle de ese modo, podremos decirle: problema especial n_n

-Pero ¡yo no tengo ningún problema!, _**Si tienes n_n, **_tu cállate Ishi- Exclamó Butch sin darse cuenta

-Lo ve, eso es a lo que me refiero, ya para ayudarlo mejor necesitare que se haga unas pruebas con el psicólogo escolar, ah y también que vaya con la enfermera a que le haga un anti-doping n_n

-¡No, yo no estoy loco!, aparte, ¡no se ni que es eso de dopining, o lo que sea!

-¡Tendrá que hacerlo señor Butch, para que amablemente pueda ayudarlo! (◣_◢)- Dijo en un tono amable pero muy amenazador tomándolo por los hombros y haciendo fuerza lastimándolos

-E… Esta bien… pero no me haga daño o_O

* * *

¡¡¡AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPITULO!!!

Probablemente se preguntaran, ¡¿quien mierdas eres y que hiciste con tu hermana?!, y si es asi son unos mensos porque hasta la pregunta es necia, n_n

Bueno Daniela o Flor o en su defecto (defecto principalmente n_n) Floresilla329 esta desinspirada asi que me dijo

-Alvaro, no tengo ideas para el capitulo

Y yo dije

-OOO, bueno y que quieres que haga

Y ella dijo

-Ayudarme ¬¬

-(°-°)… Ah, ok n.n

Y empecé dándole unas pocas ideas pero al fin termine escribiéndolo todo yo asi que espero que les haya gustado

**Presentación de Personajes**

**Charles Anderson **

**Edad: **18 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 23 de Abril del 1997

**Guante:** No tiene (jaja alburero el chavo xD, joto el que no le entienda ¬¬)

**Personalidad:** Pervertido, Atrevido, Exhibicionista y más pervertido xD

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.90 metros (si esta alto y ¡¿qué, eh?!), pesa 89 kilos, cabello rojo, ojos azules, le gusta vestir con vestidos cortos… emm a no eso era lo de la chava del capitulo anterior xD, usa camisas y pantalones de mezclilla

**Lo que le gusta: **Las chicas e.e, las revistas prohibidas y manosear chavas

**Lo que no le gusta:** La competencia en el amor grr, los video juegos y la comida japonés (N/A: O primera vez que hablo en el capitulo… en fin, PECADOR xD, _**No te emociones no es un gran logro ¬¬, **__¡Tu cállate Ishi!_)

**Lo que odia:** A Boomer, que lo golpeen en la cara y las chicas sin busto jaja

**Su más oscuro secreto:** Fue violado de pequeño (N/H: Por un castor en el bosque para ver si se despertaba por cupa de una manzana envenenada, pero como no despertó dijo: Huuy que mamadas y se fue a la ver… **N/A: ¡¡¡Ya, esto es para toda la familia pecador!!! **N/H si destripamientos y golpes a las mujeres es paaara toda la familia ¬¬)

**Christina Anderson **

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 8 de Septiembre de 1998

**Gema: **No tiene (sigues con el albur ¬¬, Joto dos veces el que siga sin entender n_n)

**Personalidad:** Tímida, discreta, Amigable, Alegre En resumen BIPOOLAAAR

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.56 metros, pesa 53 kilos, cabello negro y ojos azules, le gusta vestir Vestidos de colores

**Lo que le gusta: **Boomer, Los juegos de mesa (como el tabledance xD… emm no se crean) y La comida mexicana

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que la molesten, que Boomer se quede como tonto mirando al cielo y la comida Italiana (u.u)

**Lo que odia:** Que su hermano sea un pervertido

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Odia los animales

Y muy al estilo de mi carnalicha

Cualquier amenaza de muerte, comando armado tratando de rescatar a Flor, queja, tomatazo, latazo, o asi ya de plano si no tienen nada que lanzar y me avientan su camisa pues chinguen a su madre y no lo dejen como review xP (jaja es juego :P… En serio o_o)


	14. Oh maldito castigo

¡HOLA!

Soy Flor de nuevo, quiero que sepan que… ¡En la vida, vuelvo a dejar que Alvaro escriba un capitulo! (N/H: u.u)... ¿Por qué? Porque casi dice el final de la historia, pero no soltó nada importante n.n… así que a partir de ahora no me va a importar hacer los capítulos hasta que me llegué la inspiración n.n

* * *

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 14: Oh maldito castigo**

_______________________________Buttercup´s POV _____________________________________Buttercup's POV ______________________________________

Vaya sábado que estoy pasando, solo por haber peleado en la escuela y porque destruimos parte de la cafetería tengo que pasar casi todo el día limpiando la escuela… pero gracias a Dios, ya no estoy en la misma clase que Butch, a él lo cambiaron de clase, pero pusieron a Blossom y Bubbles en mi clase, aunque no es tan malo, excepto porque Blossom me obliga a poner atención y Bubbles siempre me está hablando, por lo que Blossom nos regaña, ellas 2 siempre están acosando a Marcus preguntándole cosas como "¿Son novios?" "¿La quieres?" "¿Planeas casarte con Butter?" y cosas por el estilo… pensándolo mejor si es malo tenerlas en mi clase, aunque últimamente no me interesa mucho estar con Marcus, creo que solo estaba con el porqué a Butch se enojaba… la verdad, creo que me siento algo… triste, por lo que paso, pero fue en parte la culpa de Butch, el me pegó primero, yo termine mas lastimada que él, aunque él tiene heridas causadas por un tenedor, el cual no sé como encontré xP, aun así, el me dejo sin aire como por 45 segundos (si creen que es poquito intenten aguantar la respiración todo ese tiempo); Violeta le dijo al director que tenía un gran trauma, pero lo que él no sabe es que Violeta estaba fingiendo, ella está acostumbrada a sufrir "traumas", los cuales supera al día siguiente… digamos que es algo… olvidadiza, ya que solo recuerda los "traumas" en el momento en que pasaron, pero al día siguiente regresa a la normalidad (tal vez tenga lagunas mentales xD)… en fin, en este preciso instante estoy limpiando mi salón, verlo vacio me trae recuerdos nostálgicos, como el día en que Butch y yo entramos por primera vez a esta clase, el mismo día que perdimos la pista (de nuevo) de Bell… ¡No! ¡No me puedo poner triste! Voy a limpiar el salón para ir con mis hermanas… (n/a: apuesto que muchos de los que leyeron este POV intentaron aguantar la respiración xD)

_______________________________Bubbles´s POV _______________________________________Bubbles's POV ____________________________________

Estoy muy cansada y fatigada, gracias a la pelea que tuvimos con Boomer y los otros tenemos que hacer limpieza de toda la escuela, la cual está muy grande; como no les dirigimos la palabra a los chicos el director nos repartió el trabajo equitativamente, como en la escuela hay en total 72 salones (les dije que estaba muy grande), mas el gimnasio, la cafetería y la biblioteca, nos toco limpiar 12 a cada uno (lo bueno es que tenemos 2 días) y el director dijo que una semana ellos iban a limpiar el gimnasio, la cafetería y la biblioteca, y a la otra nos iba a tocar a nosotras, lo bueno es que esta semana les tocó a ellos n.n, lo único que saque de esa pelea (aparte de moretones, odio hacia Boomer y sus hermanos y que casi me expulsaran de la escuela por dañar la estructura… lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué la vez pasada que destruimos prácticamente la mitad de la escuela el director no nos amenazo con expulsarnos y ahora si? **Eso es porque la vez pasada Bell y Blake estaban destruyendo toda la escuela, aparte de que tuvieron una buena excusa y toda la escuela estaba de testigo n.n**… buen punto Zafiro) fue que me pusieron en la misma clase que Butter y Blossy n.n… aunque parece que a Butter casi no le gusta la idea… ahora que lo recuerdo, Charles me pidió que saliera con él, la semana pasada, pero como no lo volví a ver no acepté, pero el martes me lo volvió a preguntar así que dije que si, solo para descubrir que es lo que está ocultando **¿Quién se lo preguntó? **Nadie, solo lo quería dejar bien claro n.n, nos veremos a las 5:30 en el parque temático que abrieron hace poco en la ciudad **Si, Bubbles-sama escogió el lugar n.n** Shhh, yo no escogí el lugar, solo que no acepté las otras propuestas **(25 lugares diferentes xD)**…

_______________________________Blossom´s POV ______________________________________Blossom's POV ___________________________________

Estoy aburrida, tengo que limpiar 12 salones, solo por la culpa de Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer, Butch y el inmaduro de Brick, lo único bueno es que ya termine de limpiar el 11° salón, solo me falta 1 n.n, bueno, el sábado que él profesor llegó a la casa (le dieron 2 meses de vacaciones en su trabajo como científico en Europa) nos dijo una forma de entrenar, es algo aburrida según Buttercup, pero por el momento creo que nos esta yendo bien (quiero aclarar que Butch, Boomer y Brick no están entrenando con nosotras, es más, no sé si sigan entrenando, y la verdad no me importa), lo que hacemos es fácil, pero nos ayuda mucho, tenemos que meditar e intentar sacar a los espíritus de las gemas (pero como si fueran hologramas), nosotras ya lo logramos, ahora lo que estamos intentando es durar más tiempo hablando con ellas (porque los espíritus de nuestras gemas son mujeres), lo más que yo he durado son 2:14 minutos, es fácil hablar con ella ese tiempo, pero cuando se termina el tiempo Rubí desaparece y es más difícil hacerla salir de nuevo, en lo personal prefiero descansar un momento y volver a intentarlo un poco más tarde, pero Bubbles y Buttercup no descansan, por lo que ellas han llegado a durar más de 3:41 minutos hablando con sus gemas.

Cambiando de tema, el profesor no se enojó con nosotras cuando le dijimos que habíamos destruido la mitad de la escuela, de hecho solo nos preguntó si lo volveríamos a hacer, por lo que le respondimos que no, a menos que fuera caso de vida o muerte. Félix y yo somos más amigos desde lo que paso el lunes (la pelea con los chicos), mientras que Faye me sigue molestando mucho, por lo que tiene muchos moretones en la cara, los cuales se los hiso Buttercup, ya que a ella también la molesta, al igual que a Bubbles n.n (aunque ahora solo lo hace en la hora de receso). Listo terminé de limpiar el ultimo salón, eso quiere decir que mañana no tengo que venir aquí =D

_______________________________Butch´s POV _________________________________________Butch's POV _________________________________________

Estoy aburrido, me la he pasado desde las 8 de la mañana aquí ¡Y ya son las 2:32 de la tarde!, en fin, en este preciso instante estoy limpiando el gimnasio de la escuela, el cual es muy grande **Demasiado grande diría yo xD**, ¿Quién te dio permiso de que hablaras Ishi? **Nadie, solo que estoy aburrido y pues como tú estabas contando mentalmente esto quise entretenerme molestándote **Sabes Ishi, cada vez estas más cerca del guante de Boomer **¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿El señor Boomer está cerca? **No, solo que mientras más me fastidies, más posibilidades hay de que te mande a su guante… **¡Pero maestro! ¡Yo te quiero mucho! ¡No me mandes allí! ¡Está lleno de agua! ¡Mizu es muy educado! ¡Me voy a volver loco! ¡Me va a enseñar modales! ¡Yo no puedo ser educado! ¡No me mande allí! ¡¿Quién me va a comprar todo lo que yo quiera (por chantaje) si me voy allí?! **Pues con más razón te enviare allí, si te van a educar y quitar lo caprichoso deja le hablo a Boomer **¡¡¡MAESTRO!!!**

-Boomer- estoy llamando con mi celular a mi "queridísimo" hermano **¡MAESTRO NO ME HAGAS ESTO!**

-_¿Qué pasa Butch?_- me pregunta mi hermano al contestar el su celular **¡¡¡MAESTRO NO SEAS MALO CON TU POBRE GUANTE!!!**

-¿Te puedo mandar unos días a Ishi?- pregunté al escuchar la voz de mi hermano **¡MAESTRO VOY A LLORAR U.U!**

-_Claro, pero ¿Por qué?- _me respondió Boomer **¡MAESTRO!**

-Para que aprenda algo de modales- dije** ¡Maestrito querido! **

-_Ah… supongo que Mizu se los puede enseñar_- **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAESTRO!!!!!!!**

-¿En serio?- pregunté solo para confirmar **¡¡¡Maestro!!! ¡¡No me mande con él!! ¡¡Si me deja quedarme con usted no vuelvo a hablar en todo el día!!** ¿Seguro? **Si **

-_Claro, Mizu se pondrá feliz de tener cerca a su "nii-sama" _- me respondió Boomer **¡Ma-maestro!**

-Gracias Boomer, pero ya no es necesario- **¡MAESTRO! ¡TE AMO n.n! **No seas gay Ishi **No lo soy, solo que te amo **Para mí eso es ser gay **Pues para mí no **Como sea, ya deja de hablar porque aun no he colgado y le puedo decir a Boomer que te voy a mandar a su guante **¡Esta bien! ¡Pero cuelga ya!**- Gracias Boomer, nos vemos luego

-_Claro, Bye-bye_

_______________________________Boomer´s POV ______________________________________Boomer's POV ______________________________________

Hoy no es el mejor día que digamos, tengo que estar encerrado en la escuela de 8 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde, lo bueno es que ya son las 2:32 de la tarde, media hora más y soy libre, en fin, en este momento estoy limpiando la biblioteca, donde hay libros **¡Que inteligente maestro! ¡Me sorprende su gran intelecto! **(n/a: no es sarcasmo ¬¬, Mizu **si** es educado) Gracias Mizu **De nada n.n **En la biblioteca hay mucho polvo, parece que nadie limpia aquí **Tal vez por eso lo pusieron a limpiarla** Si, buen punto… la señora que es encargada de la biblioteca entre semana nunca ordena los libros y solo los deja en su escritorio, así que el director me dijo que los tengo que acomodar, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo y lo que eh estado haciendo toda la mañana, aunque hay libros que tengo que poner hasta arriba de los estantes y tengo que utilizar una escalera, la cual creo que es peligrosa **¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Por la altura a la que tiene que poner los libros en el estante más alto o por que la escalera tambalea mucho y se puede llegar a caer? **Por las 2… me está sonando el celular **Maestro Boomer, creo que no debería contestar el celular cuando está sosteniendo como 10 libros y está en el ultimo nivel de la escalera **¿Por qué lo dices? **¡Por que se podría caer y…!**

_-Boomer- _dice la voz de Butch al contestar mi teléfono **Maestro es peligroso… ¡¿Qué no ve la altura a la que estamos? **Sip, pero ya contesté

-¿Qué pasa Butch?- pregunté

-_¿Te puedo mandar unos días a Ishi?_- me respondió Butch con otra pregunta **¿Para qué quiere mandar a Ishi-nii-sama aquí?** No lo sé, deja le pregunto

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué?- contesté

-_Para que aprenda algo de modales_- dijo Butch **Yo le puedo enseñar eso n.n**

-Ah… supongo que Mizu le puede enseñar- **n.n **

-¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar **Claro que puedo, después de todo el es mi nii-sama, desde hace mucho tiempo que quería enseñarle modales, pero no se deja **Pues aprovecha ahora que es tu oportunidad

-Claro, Mizu se pondrá feliz de tener cerca a su nii-sama- respondí **Ya quiero volver a ver a Ishi-nii-sama**

-_Gracias Boomer, pero ya no es necesario_- **¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?! u.u **Pues no lo sé Mizu, ya sabes cómo es Butch de bipolar **¡Y-yo… Yo quería ver a mi nii-sama! **Ya, ya, solo ignóralos, lo veras después **¡Yo lo quería ver ahora! **Pues ya no se hiso, solo déjalos ambos son unos bipolares **Aun así es mi hermano y lo quería ver u.u, **Si, Butch no quiso al último, ya, ya, no llores **Esta bien**- _Gracias Boomer, nos vemos luego_

-Claro, Bye-bye- Butch me cuelga, oh por Dios, oh por Dios, la escalera se está moviendo **¡Mantenga el equilibrio! **¡Eso intento! ¡Pero se sigue moviendo! **¡Intente agarrar el estante! **¡Sí!… ¡¿Con que mano?! **Guarde el celular y tire los libros ¬¬** No puedo hacerlo, la señorita Lucia se enojará con migo **¿Qué es más importante, su vida o unos libros? **Pues mi vid…-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!- **Ouch eso dolió y dolió mucho **Si Mizu, ya lo sé ¬¬ **Ya vio eso le pasa por no tirar los libros **Los iba a tirar, solo que me caí primero **¿Cuánto cree que mida esa altura? **No lo sé **Yo digo unos 10m ¿no? **No seas exagerado ¬¬ **No lo soy, solo que si está muy alto **Pues sí, pero no como para que mida 10m… me duele la cabeza **Pues era obvio que le doliera, si aterrizo con ella **

-¿Boomer?- se escucha que alguien pregunta…

_______________________________Brick´s POV _________________________________________Brick's POV _________________________________________

Ah… estoy muy cansado, solo el simple hecho de pensar esto hace que me aburra y me canse **¿Entonces por qué no deja de pensar? **Hi, si dejara de pensar tendría que estar muerto **Pero aun así lo puede intentar ¿no? **Pues sí, bien, no voy a pensar más… pero si pienso en no pensar estaría pensando en algo y si pienso en que estoy pensando estaría pensando **Solo relájese y no piense en nada… **…ya me cansé, si dejo de pensar estaría igual que Butch y Boomer, yo no quiero ser igual de… **¿Distraído? **Si, ellos ya son lo suficientemente raros como para que me vuelva igual que ellos **Pues solo resista 28 minutos más, después se puede ir a dormir todo lo que quiera y hacer todo lo que se le ocurra, solo termine de limpiar la cafetería** Pues tienes razón, en 28 minutos termino con este infierno, lo bueno es que traje mi mp3 **Ya ve, póngase a escuchar música ese tiempo en lo que limpia la cafetería** Si, lo que me intriga es… ¿Cómo fue que repararon tan rápido la cafetería si solo pasó una semana? **Pues… tal vez lo hicieron después de clases, aparte de que solo tenía un hoyo en la pared** Pues si, tal vez fue eso… (N/H: aquí viene mi canción favorita de tierra santa, Alas de fuego =3)

_Surcando los cielos huyó del edén_

_batiendo sus alas de fuego_

_Burló los caminos de la tentación_

_y ahora su fuego es eterno_

_La magia marcó su destino al volar_

_y resurgió de sus cenizas_

_Poeta del aire con alma inmortal_

_que nunca debió despegar_

_Y aunque la noche lo pueda atrapar_

_y reine la oscuridad_

_un nuevo día su vuelo traerá_

_y el fuego de nuevo arderá_

_Subiendo a lo alto su llama encendió_

_robando la furia del viento_

_Buscó la semilla de la tempestad_

_y de su fuerza él fue dueño_

_Su llama brilló más allá de la tierra_

_y el cielo se unió con su fuego_

_La magia burló su anhelada virtud_

_que nunca se pudo alcanzar_

_Y aunque la noche lo pueda atrapar_

_y reine la oscuridad_

_un nuevo día su vuelo traerá_

_y el fuego de nuevo arderá_

_Alas de fuego_

_de tus cenizas resurgirás_

_Arriba en el cielo_

_vuela tu llama inmortal_

_Alas de fuego_

_dueño del viento y la tempestad_

_Y aunque la noche te atrape_

_tu fuego siempre arderá_

**¿Le gusta esa canción? **Sip, la letra es corta, pero con la música casi dura 5 minutos, en los que terminé de limpiar la cafetería n.n **Pues la letra está bien, pero me gusta más la música **Pues a mí me gustan los do…

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!!- ¿Qué fue eso? **No lo sé, creo que viene de al lado **Hay que ir a ver qué pasa **Claro ¿Qué está al lado? **Creo que la biblioteca **¿No era allí donde el señorito **(n/a: xD)** Boomer le tocaba limpiar? **Creo que si** ¿Cree que este bien? **Tal vez, no lo sé, aun cabe la posibilidad de que no sea él quien gritó **Pero si puede ser **Pues sí, pero sigue siendo una probabilidad, es mejor verlo con nuestros propios ojos **Pues sí, abra la puerta **Eso es lo que voy a hacer **¡Ok n.n! **

-¿Boomer?- pregunté al entrar a la biblioteca y encontrarme a Boomer tirado en el suelo, medio muerto y rodeado de libros **¡Jajajajajajajajaja!- **¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

-Oye no te rías y ven a ayudarme- dijo Boomer mas como una orden que una petición, por lo que dejo de reír y me acerco a donde esta

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunté recogiendo algunos libros y conteniendo la risa

-Me caí- contestó

-¿No? ¿Neta?- pregunté en evidente sarcasmo

-Si, me caí- Boomer sí que es idiota ¬¬

-Era sarcasmo ¬¬

-¿En serio?

-Si ¬¬- hay veces en las que pienso que Boomer de verdad es idiota-… ¿Cómo te caíste?

-Pues estaba acomodando unos libros en el estante más alto y en eso Butch me habló por el celular y yo contesté, cuando termine de hablar la escalera se empezó a mover y me caí- contestó Boomer

-¿Desde tan alto? Deben de ser unos 10m

-Sip _**¡Ve! ¡Le dije! **__¡Cállate Mizu! __**Ok ¬¬**_- **¿Cómo es que sabe lo que el señorito Boomer piensa? **No lo sé, tal vez por su expresión en la cara o porque soy telepata :D **Eso es imposible ¬¬** Entonces dime tu como es que puedo saber lo que piensa Boomer ¬¬ **Pues no lo sé, por eso se lo pregunto ¬¬ **Entonces… mejor lo dejamos como un dilema n.n **Pues si usted lo dice n.n**

-¡Yahoo!- exclame al ver mi reloj

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Boomer sin entender mi gran regocijo

-¡Que ya son las tres! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Nos vemos Boomer!- me despido feliz mientras camino hacia la puerta de la biblioteca

-¡Espera!- gritó Boomer antes de que saliera… ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué no ve que estoy feliz? De seguro hay va a arruinar mi felicidad

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no ves que estoy feliz? De seguro vas a arruinar mi felicidad- **¿Dijo lo mismo que pensó? **Si, algún problema con eso ¬¬ **No, solo que pienso que es raro, **es que yo SI pienso antes de hablar n_n

-¿No me vas ayudar a terminar de limpiar la biblioteca?- me preguntó ¡Lo ves! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Siempre arruinando mi felicidad instantánea!

-No- contesté secamente **¡Que malo es con su pobre hermano! **No me importa ¬¬

-¿Seguro?- preguntó haciendo ojos de borrego a medio morir, ¡Como odio esa mirada! **¿En serio? A mí me parece tierno **

-Solo te ayudare 5 minutos- contesté, ¡Por eso es que odio esa mirada! **Tengo que pedirle que me enseñe a hacer eso **_**Sí, yo también **_¿Y tu quien eres?** Boku no ototo, Ishi-chan desu **En español **Mi hermano menor Ishi-chan **Ves que diferencia, no porque sean de Japón tienen que hablar en japonés **Lo lamento, es la costumbre n.n **Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Ishi? _**… buena pregunta… creo que mi maestro me pidió que hiciera algo, pero no recuerdo que cosa… **_Bien, entonces largo de mi mente **¿Qué es lo que pasa Ishi-chan? **_**¡No me llames Ishi-chan!**_ (n/a: en Japón, normalmente a las mujeres se les llama con el honorifico –chan, pero cuando se les dicen a los hombres es de cariño o diminutivo, por ejemplo si a mi hermano le digo Alvaro-chan significaría Alvarito n.n, u otro ejemplo seria Shiro-chan (así le dicen, para molestar, a uno de los personajes de bleach, que es Hitsugaya Toshiro-sama n.n) significaría "blanquito" n.n) **¿Por qué no? **_**¡Porque odio que me llames así! **_Ishi, deja de molestar y dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? _**Se lo digo si me compra una galleta **_**Sabes, tal vez eso funciona con el señorito Butch, pero con mi amo, Brick-sama, no va a funcionar ¬¬ **Eso es cierto ¬¬, ya dime ¿Qué quieres? _**Que malo u.u, bueno, como sea, mi maestro dice (saca una grabadora y le pica a un botón): ¿Qué esperan para salir? Ya me voy a largar, diles que si no se apuran me voy a ir sin ellos (le pica a un botón). Fin de la cinta n.n **_**¿Grabaste los pensamientos del señorito Butch? **_**Sip **_¿Cómo lo hiciste? _**No lo sé n.n **_Como sea, dile que nos vamos a tardar un poco mas **¿No que solo cinco minutos?**Cállate ¬¬, continuando, así que si quiere que se adelante _**¿Es todo? **_Sí _**Bien, Stop (le pica al botón) **_**¿Grabaste los pensamientos de mi amo? **_**Sip n.n…**_** ¬¬… **¬¬… _**¿Qué x3?… yo no me iba a aprender eso ¬¬**_**… bueno Ishi-chan ya vete y dale la grabación al señorito Butch **_**No me llames Ishi-chan, solo Ishi ¬¬**_** Si, si como sea, ya vete **

_______________________________Narradora´s POV _____________________________________Narradora's POV ______________________________________

Una chica de dorados cabellos en 2 coletas estaba en la entrada de un gran edificio, estaba moviendo los pies como si intentara entretenerse con algo, al mismo tiempo que veía entretenida al cielo, viendo a las aves pasar

-_Butter y Blossy se están tardando mucho_- pensó cansada mientras veía el reloj de pulsera que tenía en su muñeca (n/a: la del brazo, no una de juguete n.n)

-Hola, Bubbles- saludó un rubio al lado de la chica, por lo cual volteó a verlo

-Hola, Marcus- correspondió cordialmente- ¿Qué haces en la escuela ahora?

-Pues Buttercup me dijo que tenían que venir a limpiar como castigo por lo que pasó el lunes, así que pensé venir a recogerla- contestó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Ah… pues Butter aun no sale, de hecho estoy esperándola a ella y a Blossy

-Hmmm… ¿Puedo esperarla contigo?- preguntó poniéndose a su lado

-Pues claro

-Sabes, tú y Buttercup casi no se parecen- comentó el chico

-Tal vez sea porque Butter tiene el cabello negro y ojos verdes y yo tengo el cabello rubio y ojos azules- repuso Bubbles analizando el comentario del chico

-¿Por qué son tan distintas las tres?- preguntó intentado sacar conversación

-Somos cuatro, y pues no lo sé, tal vez sea porque sacamos características de mi mama, mi tía materna, el profesor y mi tío paterno- contestó

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Marcus

-Porque mi mama tenía el cabello corto, blanco, y siempre lo tenía peinado, sus ojos eran azules y era muy inteligente; mi tía tiene el cabello rojizo naranja, largo y en 2 coletas (igual que yo) (n/a: cuando no pongo n/a significa que es un paréntesis que ellos hacen), los ojos verdes y nunca piensa antes de actuar; el profesor tiene los ojos blancos (n/a: En mi historia así los tiene ¬¬), el cabello negro y siempre peinado y es inteligente (pero no más que mi mama); y mi tío tiene el cabello rubio, despeinado, ojos rojizos y se podría decir que es tierno n.n- contestó Bubbles

-¿Por qué a tu mama la describiste en pasado?- preguntó sin entender Marcus (n/a: riégala ¬¬)

-Porque… ella murió- contestó Bubbles bajando la cabeza

-Lo siento- dijo Marcus sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo (n/a: Lo eres ¬¬, N/H: aquí volviendo a "disque arruinar un final", fíjense bien o_O)

-Bubbles, ya estamos aquí- exclamó una chica de cabellos rojizos acercándose a la chica, Bubbles de inmediato alzó la vista y se limpió algunas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- preguntó Bubbles como "nueva"

-Porque nos distrajimos- contestó una morena de ojos verdes-… ¿Qué haces aquí, Marcus?- preguntó al ver al chico

-Solo vine para ver cómo te estaba yendo- contestó con una gran sonrisa- y también para invitarte a algún lugar

-Me gustaría ir, pero estoy sucia y pensaba ir a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme- excusó Buttercup

-Entonces ¿Por qué no nos vemos en la plaza más al rato?- insistió Marcus

-Ah…- dudó Buttercup

-¡Hola chicas!- saludó como si nada un moreno mientras se acercaba a las 3 chicas y un chico

-Sabes también esta Marcus aquí- soltó Blossom molesta por la presencia del moreno

-Lo sé, por eso dije "chicas"- repuso el ojiverde con una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres, Butch?- preguntó molesta Buttercup- _Pues al menos llegó a tiempo para evitar mi respuesta_

-Nada, molestar- respondió Butch con una sonrisa idiota

-Ok, ya nos amargaste el día, así que ahora vete- expresó Bubbles

-No, aun no les eh amargado el día lo suficiente- contradijo Butch sin abandonar su sonrisa idiota

-¿A qué hora estará bien vernos, Marcus?- preguntó Buttercup ignorando al chico, y haciendo que la sonrisa del rostro de Butch desapareciera- _Siempre que pienso que Butch me va a ayudar de algo siempre la tiene que regar y obligarme a molestarlo con Marcus ¬¬ __**Cierto, siempre que piensas algo positivo hacia Butch termina "obligándote" a aceptar la invitación de Marcus ¬¬**_

-Pues… a las 5 ¿no?- respondió Marcus

-Está bien- dijo Buttercup fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó a sus hermanas

-Sip- contestó Bubbles mientras tomaba a Buttercup de brazo

-Hasta luego, Marcus- se despidieron todas acentuando Marcus

-Sabes…- soltó Butch tenso

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente Marcus

-…te mataré- terminó Butch

-¡Bye!- exclamó Marcus mientras corría alejándose de un furioso Butch

-¿Qué pasó Butch?- preguntó un rubio acompañado de un pelirrojo mientras se acercaban a su hermano

-No, nada- contestó intentando controlarse

-Pensamos que te ibas a ir sin nosotros- comentó Brick poniéndose al lado de su hermano

-¿Cómo querías que me fuera si no me contestaron el mensaje que les mande con Ishi?

-Si te lo contestamos, se fue de mi mente hace como 10 minutos- respondió Brick

-¿En serio? A mí no me dijo nada, incluso ah estado callado todo este tiempo- repuso Butch

-Qué raro- soltó Boomer

-Espera… _Ishi_- llamó dentro de su mente, no hubo respuesta- _¡Ishi!... ¡¡Ishi!!... ¡¡¡Ishi!!!... ¡Si no hablas no te voy a comprar nada de lo que me pidas innecesariamente! __**Mande **__¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que Brick me respondió? __**Porque tú me dijiste que si hablaba en el día me ibas a mandar al guante de Boomer, así que me puse a jugar con algunos nervios para quedarme callado**__ ¿Qué les hiciste? __**Nada, solo los estaba tocando **__¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?__** Pues tal vez no lo noto, pero estaba jugando con sus nervios y usted estaba golpeando la pared **__¿Así que fue eso? __**Si, ¿quiere que le muestre? **__Pues si no me hace daño si __**Mire, por ejemplo así (toca un nervio)**_- Butch golpea a Boomer en la cara

-¡Oye!- gritó Boomer molesto

-Lo lamento, fue Ishi- dijo Butch

-Si aja, échale la culpa a Ishi- soltó Brick en un tono sarcástico

-¡Es la verdad! _**Y también le puedo hacer así (toca otro nervio)**_- Butch golpea con el otro brazo, pero esta vez a Brick- _¡Ishi! ¡Deja de hacer eso! _

-¿Por qué el maltrato, Butch?- pregunta Boomer molesto

-¡Es Ishi! ¡El está tocando mis nervios! _**También lo puedo hacer al mismo tiempo (toca 2 nervios al mismo tiempo)**_-Butch golpea a sus dos hermanos al mismo tiempo

-¡Butch!- gritó Brick molesto

-¡Que es Ishi!- intentó excusarse

-Butch el otro día dijiste que Ishi estaba en tu cabeza ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Boomer fingiendo disculparlo

-Si- respondió Butch

-¡Brick hay que golpear a Ishi!- exclamó Boomer

-¿Cómo lo van a hacer? El está dentro de mi cabeza, no creo que puedan sacarlo

-¡Así!- contestaron los 2 al mismo tiempo mientras comenzaban a golpear a Butch

-_**¡Oh si! Maestro, el señor Brick te manda este mensaje (saca una grabadora y le pica a play): **__¿Cómo lo hiciste? __**No lo sé n.n **__Como sea, dile que nos vamos a tardar un poco mas __**¿No que solo cinco minutos? **__Cállate ¬¬, continuando, así que si quiere que se adelante __**¿Es todo? **__Sí __**Bien, Stop (le pica a stop) **__¡Ishi! __**¿Qué? **__¡Eso no me importa ahora! __**¿Por qué u.u? **__¡Porque por tu culpa me están golpeando! __**Ah… cuando termines de ser golpeado por sus hermanos… ¿Me compras una galleta? **__¡Cállate! __**Solo si me compras una galleta **__¡Te la comprare si te callas! __**¡Ok! n.n **_

* * *

¡AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPITULO!

Me tardé un poco más porque también le quiero avanzar a mis otros fic, ya que solo tienen 2 capítulos y los subí al mismo tiempo que este (más o menos)

Antes de pasar a lo demás quiero aclarar algo:

**.-Eemo.-.: **Gracias por tu comentario, describiré el Shikai de las chicas en la próxima vez que lo usen, así que espéralo n.n

**acheron13: **Gracias por tu comentario. **N/H: Gracias por el comentario, también me caigo bien n_n **

**reynatamer002: **Gracias por tu comentario, si te fijas en los capítulos anteriores al que escribió mi hermano, yo casi no pongo groserías, solo cuando es necesario n.n **N/H: noupe, me gustan las groserías están bonitas… molestan a la gente y hace que traten de ahorcarte, matarte y/o homicidiarte… ¿así se dice no =3?**

**Angelic-bloody-night: **Gracias por comentar, aquí está la continuación n.n

**kmy-litha16: **Gracias por comentar, ya regrese xP, mi hermano no conoce a la conciencia de Brick… pero creo que si la conociera se llevarían bien **N/H: ¡Joto!, a no eres mujer?... u.u quede como tonto x3 **

**Anuncio 1:**

Como nadie ha descubierto el error en las edades de los chicos mi hermano se quedará con el premio, que es salir como un personaje en la historia, así que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá como personaje xP; como no soy tan mala, como para no decir cuáles eran los errores son:

**Error 1:** Que todos los que están en la escuela son muy viejos como para estar en 1° semestre de prepa, por su edad ya deberían en 4° semestre (igual que mi hermanito n.n), mientras que Madison y Charles deberían estar en 5° o 6° (son semestres no ciclos n.n)

**Error 2: **Si se supone que están en septiembre del 2015 los chicos (Brick, Boomer, Butch y Blake) ya deberían de tener 18 años, en lugar de 17 (al igual que Julieta), si no me creen échenle cuentas, de julio de 1998 hasta septiembre de 2015 n.n

Ven, no estaban tan difíciles n.n, solo tenían que prestar atención ¬¬

**Anuncio 2:**

Tengo una duda, ¿Cuál de los siguientes nombres les parece más feo?

Neosipundio

Teódulo

Pancracio

Anivdelarevmex

Dejen su respuesta como ¡REVIEW! Los que respondan tendrán oportunidad de que en el próximo capítulo les haga una pregunta (solo a los que respondan) y pueden ganar el mismo premio que ya anuncié xP (solo el primero que responda y que lo tenga bien n.n)

**Presentación de Personajes**

**Félix Davidson **

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 31 de Febrero del 1998 (xD)

**Guante:** No tiene

**Personalidad:** Atrevido, amigable, irritable, estricto y… un poco pervertido

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.88 metros, pesa 85 kilos, cabello rubio, ojos rojos, le gusta vestir con cualquier cosa (menos elegante y de mujer)

**Lo que le gusta: **Blossom, molestar a Brick, la comida suiza, los yoyos y el baloncesto

**Lo que no le gusta:** Brick, los hombres, la comida italiana y los deportes (menos el baloncesto)

**Lo que odia:** Faye, que Faye moleste a las chicas, que su mama y la de Faye sean amigas y por lo tanto su mama lo obligue a "cuidar" a Faye, en resumen, todo lo relacionado con Faye

**Su más oscuro secreto:** Que de niño se enamoró de Faye, pero después cuando supo que era lesbiana se traumó y estuvo a punto de suicidarse xD

**Faye Sean **

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 28 de octubre 1998

**Gema: **No tiene

**Personalidad: **Atrevida, pervertida, manoseadora, rencorosa y masculina

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.57 metros, pesa 53 kilos, cabello rojo y ojos verdes, le gusta vestir con ropa como de hombre

**Lo que le gusta: **Manosear chavas, molestar a Félix, ver chavas, hacer actividades que normalmente solo hacen hombres y los helados

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que la molesten, que la golpeen en la cara y la comida china

**Lo que odia:** Que las chavas no se dejen tocar (¬¬)

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Le gustan algunos hombres (o sea: Bisexual)

Cualquier respuesta, reclamo, comentario, duda, petición, estafa, invitación para ver una película xD, tomatazo, cachetada, etc.…¡Déjenlo como REVIEWS! (N/H: la serie termina en que Butch obtiene el B… ¡¡¡Mierdaaa!!! ¡¡Flor!! ¡¡No, los pelos no!!, espera u.u ¡¡¡¡noooooooooo!!!! T.T n/a: ►.◄ ¡¡Calla!!)

¡SAYO! n_n


	15. Date

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 15: Date**

* * *

Una chica de largo cabello dorado se miraba en el espejo, estaba en una habitación con una pared azul con círculos blancos, las otras tres eran blancas con círculos azules, había una cama con una colcha blanca con bordado azul (n/a: Para variar n_n) y varios muñecos de peluche bien acomodados sobre la cama, su peinador con perfumes, maquillajes y cosas para peinar bien ordenadas, o al menos así se debería de ver en un día cualquiera, pero ahora era la excepción, las almohadas y peluches sobre su cama estaban desordenados, sobre la cama había bultos de ropa, su peinador estaba desorganizado y sobre el suelo habían zapatos y cualquier clase de objetos de arreglo personal. La chica vuelve a entrar a su gran armario algo decepcionada por no encontrar la ropa "adecuada" para la ocasión, saca otro cambio de ropa, este consistía en una falda blanca y una blusa de tirantes azules, se lo puso y se postro, de nuevo, delante del espejo, para cualquier persona normal se vería hermosa con cualquiera de las ropas que ya se había probado, pero para ella era algo sin sentido, ya que pensaba que tenía que encontrar la vestimenta adecuada, en su rostro apareció una mueca de disgusto combinada con frustración, treintavo cambio que se probaba y no era más que otra ropa común y corriente, se despojó de las ropas y entró de nuevo a su armario, esto será largo.

* * *

En la recamara de al lado, una chica de cabellos azabaches reposaba relajadamente sobre su cama, traía puesto un pantalón tipo militar y una blusa verde soldado, su pelo estaba desordenado como siempre y en su rostro se notaba un semblante relajado y despreocupado. Su habitación tenía una pared verde claro con estrellas amarillas, mientras que las otras tres eran amarillas con estrellas verdes, su cama tenía una colcha amarilla con encajes verdes y su armario y peinador estaban desordenados y muy pocas cosas se mantenían en pie.

-¡Butter!- escuchó desde la habitación del lado

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- gritó cambiando su semblante de relajado a molesto

-¡Necesito tu ayuda!- respondió la misma voz de antes

-Ah… ¡Ya voy!- repuso la chica mientras se levantaba lentamente de su cama y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación, para después abrirla, caminó hasta la puerta de donde provenía la voz, tenía un letrero en ella que decía Bubbles n_n, entró lentamente- … ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó al entrar al cuarto con los ojos cerrados con cansancio- ¡Wow! ¡Primera vez que veo tu habitación desordenada!- exclamó al abrir los ojos y ver el desorden que había en la habitación de su hermana

-¡Una emergencia de moda!- contestó a la pregunta con un semblante preocupado

-Hmmm… deja le hablo a Blossom- soltó Buttercup mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación

-¡No! ¡Quiero que tú me ayudes!- detuvo Bubbles antes de que su hermana saliera

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Sabes que yo no soy buena en esas cosas!- exclamó Buttercup algo nerviosa

-¡Porque tú tienes que desarrollar tu sentido de la moda!... Aparte de que Blossom está estudiando y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la molestamos mientras esta "concentrada"- contestó Bubbles, lo ultimo más bajo

-Seeeh- apoyo Buttercup mientras ambas miraban hacia arriba

**_______________________________________Flash Back__________________________________Flash Back__________________________________________**

Una chica de cabellos rojizos estaba sentada en una silla de la mesa leyendo entretenidamente, la mesa estaba llena de libros y cuadernos

-¡Bubbles deja de molestarme!- gritaba una chica de cabellos negros mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa

-¡No hasta que me digas donde escondiste a Chicho! (n/a: ¡Tributo! Ese es el nombre de un osito de peluche que yo tenía en la infancia, era muy tierno, solo que de repente se me perdió, lo busqué y lo busqué, hasta que me di cuenta de que me lo había robado una "amiga" de la cuadra y cuando se lo pedí "pacíficamente" me dijo que no lo tenía, por lo que prácticamente queme todo lo que tenia de ella (cosas prestadas n.n), luego me di cuenta de que se lo había regalado a su hermanita, por lo que estuve a punto de matarla, pero gracias al "autocontrol" solo terminó con el brazo roto y una cicatriz en el rostro de 10cm n.n (Es broma n.n, solo le deje de hablar e hice que todos los de la cuadra la odiaran, menos una chava, a la cual odio también)

-¡No te lo diré hasta que olvides que yo lo tengo!

-¡No! ¡Dámelo!

-¡NO!

-¡Blossy! ¡Buttercup escondió a Chicho y no me lo quiere dar!- gritó Bubbles acercándose a la chica que estaba sentada en el comedor, la cual cambio su rostro de uno entretenido a uno estresado

-¡Pero ella me estaba molestando con que lo mirara y lo acariciara!- exclamó Buttercup acercándose también

-¡No es verdad!- contradijo Bubbles

-¡Si lo es!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA CALLENSE Y DEJENME EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RESUELVAN SUS PROBLEMAS SOLAS!!!!!!!!!!- gritó como histérica Blossom con muchas venas saltadas en la frente y fuego la cubría

-E…esta… bi…bien- soltaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se alejaban lentamente de donde estaba Blossom

**_______________________________________Flash Back__________________________________Flash Back__________________________________________**

-Sip… desde entonces, Blossom ah podido estudiar sin que la molestemos- comentó Bubbles, estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama junto a su hermana

-Seeeh… cierto, aun no te he regresado a Chicho n_n- recordó Buttercup mientras se acercaba al gran armario de su hermana y buscaba en unos cajones de arriba, de los cuales sacó a un viejo oso de peluche empolvado

-¡Chicho!- exclamó Bubbles al agarrar el juguete- ¿Siempre estuvo allí?- preguntó confusa

-Sip- respondió Buttercup

-8 años encerrado en una caja…

-Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que querías que hiciera?- preguntó al recordar el motivo inicial de su estancia en la habitación de su hermana

-… cierto, quería que me dijeras que ropa debo usar para ir al parque de diversiones con Charles…- contestó Bubbles, por lo que Buttercup entró de nuevo al armario y comenzó a buscar

-… ¿Por qué no te pones este vestido?- preguntó sacando un lindo vestido, este era blanco, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón grueso azul y no tenia mangas ni tirantes- te lo puedes poner con estos- propuso mostrando unos tacones bajos azules

-… ¡Butter!...- llamó Bubbles con un semblante preocupado

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó preocupada

-¡Has desarrollado sentido de la moda!- terminó Bubbles

-¬¬… como sea, ya alístate que ese tal Charles va a venir por ti a las 5 y son las 4:23, y conociéndote te vas a tardar 30 minutos en terminar de arreglarte

-¡Si!... pero, tu también vas a salir ¿Por qué no te has arreglado?

-Estoy arreglada ¬¬, aparte de que me voy a "enfermar" y no voy a poder salir n_n- respondió Buttercup

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bubbles mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa de nuevo y la dejaba caer al suelo

-Porque no tengo ganas de salir, ahora quiero tirar barra en la casa =3

-¬¬… ¿pero no crees que Marcus se sentiría mal por eso?- preguntó con un semblante preocupado

-Se lo compensaré después n_n

-Compadezco a ese chico- comentó Bubbles, la cual ya tenía el vestido puesto y se estaba acomodando los zapatos

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Buttercup sin entender

-Porque tiene una novia muy mala y floja- respondió Bubbles que de nuevo se acercaba al gran espejo que tenía en una pared

-¡No me importa!- exclamó mientras tiraba toda la ropa al lado de la cama y se echaba cómodamente sobre ella

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó volteando ver a su hermana, la cual estaba recostada bocabajo y tenía la cara levantada con una almohada, sus pies estaban sobre todos los cojines que tenia Bubbles en su cama y su cabeza apuntaba al contrario de la cabecera de la cama

-Bien, pero… aun no has terminado de peinarte- respondió la morena viendo a su hermana

-Cierto- soltó la chica mientras caminaba a su desordenado peinador, tomo un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello

* * *

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo…

-¡Boomer!- llamó un pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a unas escaleras con alfombra gris y detalles azules

-¿Qué?- preguntó un rubio saliendo de una puerta y cerrándola rápidamente detrás de él

-Tienes visita- respondió el ojirojo mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar, donde estaba un moreno jugando video juegos entretenidamente

-¿Quién es?- preguntó bajando la escalera

-Tu novia- respondió esta vez el moreno en un tono de burla

-¡Yo no tengo novia!- contradijo el rubio sonrojado

-¡Jajaja te pusiste rojo!- comenzó a reír el moreno sin dejar de jugar

-Ho…hola, Boomer- saludo una ojiazul con la mirada baja, estaba parada al lado de la puerta, traía puesto un vestido corto amarillo con detalles blancos y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja de lado

-¡Christina!- expresó asombrado- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó un poco más calmado

-Pues yo quería hablar contigo…- contestó Christina con un leve sonrojo y con la mirada baja aun

-¡Boomer!- llamó Brick mientras se sentaba en uno de los grandes sillones

-¿Qué?- preguntó cansadamente

-Llévate a tu novia a tu habitación- ordenó viendo la gran pantalla en la que se reproducía un video juego de naves

-¡Que no es mi novia!- contradijo Boomer- Aparte de que no la puedo llevar a mi habitación…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Butch esta vez

-Pues… porque está sucia- intentó justificar

-Bueno entonces quédense aquí, así podremos escuchar todo lo que te diga y lo que tú le digas, para después utilizarlo como chantaje y/o humillarte con el n_n- repuso Butch sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-¡Púdranse!- expreso Boomer mientras tomaba la mano de Christina y comenzaba a guiarla hacia las escaleras, lo cual hizo que el rostro de Christina se enrojeciera- Si le dices a alguien esto…- comenzó a amenazar Boomer mientras llegaban a una puerta blanca con detalles azules

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie n_n- interrumpió Christina aun sonrojada

-… está bien- aceptó Boomer mientras abría lentamente la puerta de lo que parecía ser su habitación

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó al entrar a la habitación, esta era azul mar, la cama estaba bien ordenada, había muebles para guardar la ropa, también estaba un escritorio en el que había una laptop azul con detalles blancos, cualquier persona pensaría que sería una habitación común y corriente, lo que la diferenciaba de las demás era que en las paredes tenía una gruesa "línea" formada por peceras (n/a: Donde se ponen los peses xD N/H: No mames ¬¬ n/a: Cállate =3), en la que había peses de distintos tipos y colores, este "pequeño" detalle la hacía parecer más un acuario que una habitación.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gustan los peces ¬¬- respondió Boomer avergonzado, pero intentaba ocultarlo

-No tiene nada de malo, solo que me parece extraño que tengas tantos peses y tus hermanos no te digan nada, bueno supongo que ya están acostumbrados- comentó mientras se acercaba a la larga y ancha pecera que recorría todas las paredes de la habitación

-No, ellos no lo saben…- repuso Boomer mientras se acercaba a Christina observando a todos los peses (n/a: Que son como 1000 xD)

-¿Cómo es que no se han dado cuenta?- preguntó asombrada, en parte por la belleza de cada pez

-Pues nunca entran a mi cuarto- respondió Boomer- Es como una regla, nadie entra al cuarto de los otros n_n

-¿Cómo haces para limpiar todas las peceras?- preguntó al notar el agua cristalina y la limpieza de cada uno de los cristales que dejaban ver en su esplendor la belleza de cada uno de aquellos animales

-… Compro muchos peses limpiadores n_n (n/a: son los que comen los desechos (por no decir mierda) de los otros peses n_n)

-Ah…

-Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- preguntó Boomer sentándose en la silla del escritorio

-Quería pedirte disculpas- contestó mientras dejaba de ver la hermosa y gran pecera para ver los ojos del chico

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Boomer

-Porque me equivoque al juzgarte el otro día, no sabía lo que Bubbles había hecho, hasta que le pregunte a mi hermano, eso de los Conejito´s Brothers fue muy malo de su parte, pero también desconozco sus motivos, te lo quería decir antes, pero como te cambiaron de clase y durante el receso estabas con tus hermanos, no tuve la oportunidad de hablarte, por eso decidí venir aquí- contestó Christina

-Ah… no te preocupes por eso, pero ¿No tenias algo más que decirme?- preguntó Boomer mientras le indicaba a Christina que se sentara en la cama

-Si…- respondió Christina mientras el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas-… yo quería saber si tu quisieras ir a algún restaurante con migo n///n- propuso muy sonrojada

-Cla…

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!!!- se escuchó desde afuera de la habitación de los chicos

-¿Qué pasa?- se preguntó Boomer levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación seguido por una Christina preocupada- Ma… ¡¿Mamá?!

-Hola Boomer n.n- saludó una señora de cómo 35 años, su cabello era largo, rubio y ondulado, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel clara y tersa

-H…hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido mientras se acercaba a la mujer, la cual estaba al lado de un moreno igual de confundido y un ojirojo extrañado

-Me dieron vacaciones en el laboratorio así que vine aquí, aunque había salido el sábado de la semana pasada, pero tuve que arreglar unas cosas antes de venir así que me retrasé un poco n.n- respondió la señora mientras dejaba algunas maletas sobre uno de los grandes sillones

-Que bien, pero ¿Cuándo tienes que irte de nuevo?- preguntó esta vez Brick

-Dentro de dos meses- respondió la mujer- … Hola linda, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó al notar a Christina a espaldas de su hijo rubio

-Buenas tardes…- saludó nerviosa mientras se acercaba lentamente a la señora-… soy Christina Anderson, es un gusto conocerla

-El gusto es mío, Christina, mi nombre es Lauliet Him, la madre de los chicos- correspondió Lauliet extendiendo su mano hacia Christina en forma de saludo, la cual aceptó Christina con una sonrisa tímida, luego de unos segundos soltaron sus manos y Lauliet miró su reloj de muñeca- Parece que aun no es muy tarde…

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Brick

-Las 4:38- respondió Lauliet mientras se dirigía a la cocina- ¿Ya comieron?

-No- respondieron todos

-¿Qué quieren que les prepare?

-Yo nada, Ma, Christina y yo iremos a comer fuera- respondió Boomer mientras se acercaba a la puerta que daba a la calle

-Date?- preguntó Lauliet en ingles (n/a: Date significa cita en ingles n_n)

-¡Claro que no!- respondió Boomer sonrojado- Ya me voy

-Ve con cuidado- exclamó Lauliet con una sonrisa

-Si- repuso Boomer antes de salir de la casa acompañado por Christina

-Parece que Boomer va a tener novia- comentó Brick en un tono burlón mientras entraba a la cocina

-Deja de molestarlo, solo es una cita- regañó la mamá

-Pero si tú también lo molestaste- contestó Brick

-Pero es diferente- intentó justificarse

-¿Cita?- preguntó para sí mismo Butch mientras entraba a la cocina también- ¡Cierto!- exclamó mientras salía de la cocina (a la que acababa de entrar) y subía rápidamente las escaleras

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Lauliet al ver la reacción de su hijo

-No lo sé, últimamente está muy raro- contestó Brick

-Hmmm…¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Lauliet tomando un papel que estaba en la barra de la cocina

-¡No lo leas!- exclamó Brick intentando quitarle el papel de las manos, pero fue muy tarde, ya que Lauliet leyó aquel papel

-¡¿Pelearon en la escuela?! ¡¿Y contra unas muchachas?!- preguntó muy molesta al leer el recado que el director había escrito

-¡Ya me voy!- exclamó Butch mientras corría por los pasillos y llegaba a la puerta principal, por la que salió sin dejar de correr

-¡Butch se está yendo!- gritó Brick mientras intentaba cambiar de tema

-¿Qué importa? ¡Tu eres el mayor, te tienes que hacer cargo de controlar a tus hermanos, pero en lugar de eso te pusiste a pelear también, y lo peor es que sacaron sus Bankai!- regañó Lauliet

-Pero ellas también nos hirieron, aparte de que son las damas- intentó excusar

-¿Pelearon contra las hijas del profesor Utonio?- preguntó sorprendida

* * *

-_¡Ding-dong!_- sonó el timbre de una casa blanca

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó una chica de cabellos rojizos mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Hola, Blossom- saludó un chico de cabellos rojizos

-¿Está Buttercup…?- preguntó otro de cabellos rubios

-¿… y Bubbles?- completó el primero

-Ah sí, pasen- respondió Blossom mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa- ¡Bubbles! ¡Buttercup!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una morena mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañada de una rubia

-Llegaron por ustedes- respondió Blossom mientras señalaba a los 2 chicos

-Hola, Charles- saludó Bubbles con una gran sonrisa

-Hola, Bubbles- correspondió el pelirrojo

-Buttercup, ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el rubio

-E…esto… yo…- comenzó a decir Buttercup nerviosamente mientras el rubio se paraba frente a ella

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Bubbles interrumpiendo a Buttercup- ¿Por qué no todos vamos a el parque temático?- propuso felizmente- También tu, Blossy n_n

-Gracias, Bubbles, pero yo no tengo ganas de salir, aparte de que no quiero hacer un mal ter… e.e… quinteto n_n- respondió mientras se acercaba a una puerta al lado de las escaleras

-A mi me parece una buena idea- apoyó Charles

-A mi también- repuso Marcus

-Entonces vamos- expresó Bubbles mientras jalaba a Buttercup fuera de la casa

-¡Oye!- gritó Buttercup intentando zafarse

-Hasta luego, niñas- dijo un hombre alto y de cabello negro que se asomaba por la puerta que había abierto Blossom

-Vayan con cuidado- exclamó Blossom con un tono maternal antes de que sus hermanas salieran

-Si- contesto Bubbles mientras obligaba a Buttercup a salir por la puerta

* * *

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó un rubio que caminaba junto a una chica por las calles de la ciudad

-Hmmm… abrieron un nuevo restaurante japonés (n/a: n_n ¡Yo quiero ir allí xP)- propuso la chica de cabellos negros

-Entonces hay que ir allí entonces n_n- aceptó el chico

* * *

-¡Ouch!- expreso un moreno mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que sacudía el polvo de su ropa- _Se están yendo_- pensó el chico mientras veía como 4 chicos caminaban- _**Sabes, esto te puede meter en problemas**__- No me importa Ishi…- __**Pero la señorita Buttercup se puede molestar**__- No me importa, tengo que evitar que Marcus la conquiste- __**Muy tarde…**__- ¿Por qué lo dices?- __**Mira…**__-_ señalo Ishi, Marcus caminaba felizmente tomado de la mano de una Buttercup sonrojada- ¡Maldito! ¡Definitivamente morirá!- exclamó Butch mientras seguía al grupo de chicos- _**Creo que sería mejor que te calmaras**__-_ _¿Si? Pues a mí no_

-¡¿Butchy?!

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que está investigando ahora?- preguntó una ojirosa mientras se ponía una bata de laboratorio y unos lentes protectores, iguales a los del hombre que se encontraba en la misma habitación

-Es que hace algunos meses encontramos un espécimen extraño por las montañas, así que estoy investigando algunos de sus tejidos- respondió el profesor mientras miraba por un microscopio

-¿Necesita de mi ayuda?- preguntó Blossom acercándose al profesor

-Claro, ¿me podrías dar un tubo de ensayo y una pipeta graduada?- pidió el profesor

-Si- repuso Blossom mientras se acercaba a una gradilla y tomaba un tubo de ensayo, para después abrir un cajón y sacar una pipeta- Tome

-Gracias- tomó el material, con unas pinzas tomó el pequeño tejido que estaba examinando, lo puso dentro del tubo de ensayo y con la pipeta tomo un liquido amarillento, para después ponerlo dentro del tubo de ensayo, el tejido se quedo estático, no hubo ninguna reacción ni movimiento

-¿Cómo es posible que no le pase nada cuando lo ponen en acido sulfúrico?- preguntó Blossom al ver lo que había pasado con el tejido

-Solo es una suposición, pero tal vez sea porque este espécimen no está hecho con material orgánico…- contestó el profesor

-¿Entonces de que esta hecho?- preguntó Blossom sorprendida

-Tal vez de algún metal o algo por el estilo…- respondió

-Pero ¿Cómo es que una creatura puede estar creada con metal?

-No lo sé, para comprobarlo ¿me pasas la Creta preparada?- pidió el profesor

-Lo utilicé todo para un experimento n_n- respondió Blossom

-Entonces me pasas el colcótar…

-Como se acabo la Creta utilicé el colcótar también n_n…- interrumpió Blossom- … al igual que el trípoli y el esmeril

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó sorprendido

-Esto- respondió Blossom mientras señalaba un tipo rayo

-¿Qué es?

-Un rayo que derrite cualquier tipo de metal n_n- respondió orgullosa de sí misma

-Entonces ve a comprar más colcótar y Creta preparada

-Ok- aceptó Blossom mientras extendía su mano

-Ten- soltó el profesor mientras le daba dinero suficiente

-Regreso enseguida- avisó Blossom mientras se quitaba la bata y los lentes

-Si

* * *

-¿A dónde te gustaría subir primero?- preguntaba un rubio mientras caminaba al lado de una morena distraída

-No lo sé- respondió indiferente

-¡Butter!- exclamó una rubia que se acercaba rápidamente a la pareja

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bubbles?- preguntó volteando a ver a su hermana

-¡Hay que subirnos allí!- exclamó Bubbles seguida por un pelirrojo agitado

-¿Al martillo?- preguntó Buttercup viendo el juego que señalaba Bubbles

-Sip n.n- respondió Bubbles

-…Está bien- aceptó Buttercup levantando los hombros y siguiendo a su feliz hermana hacia las atracciones

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- comenzaron a gritar varias personas

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?- preguntó un rubio con mirada sorprendida, al ver lo que preparaban en aquel restaurante japonés

-S…sushi- respondió la morena que lo acompañaba, estaba algo asustada y arrepentida

-¡¿Y para eso le cortan la cabeza a los pobres peces?!- preguntó muy exaltado y traumatizado

-Creo que si…- respondió Christina con miedo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin caber en el asombro

-Porque… son parte de sus ingredientes- respondió nerviosa

-… ¡Les hare lo mismo que le hacen a los peces!- exclamó molesto mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban preparando el sushi

-¡Boomer! ¡No lo hagas!- intentó detener Christina

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- comenzaron a gritar varias personas fuera del restaurante

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar un moreno algo desconcertado

-Pues yo nada, vine a comprar unas cosas y cuando iba de regreso a mi casa me encontré contigo n.n- respondió una chica de ojos rojos- Una mejor pregunta seria… ¿Qué haces tú aquí, tan cerca de mi casa?

-¿Tu casa está cerca?

-Si, está a dos cuadras- respondió Madison señalando el camino que debería seguir

-En ese caso ¿Qué no tienes que irte?- preguntó Butch

-… ¿Qui… quieres que m…me va…vaya?- pregunto Madison al borde del llanto

-No dije eso- respondió Butch intentando calmarla

-En…entonces… ¿Está bien si me quedo?- preguntó Christina tallando sus ojos con sus manos

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron un grupo de personas

* * *

-Bien, si le llevo esto al profesor, podremos descubrir de que está hecha esa piel tan extraña- pensaba en voz alta una chica de cabellos naranjas

-¡Blossom!- llamó un chico desde lejos

-… ¿Félix?- preguntó al ver al chico que la había llamado

-El mismo, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó acercándose a ella

-Bien, ¿Y tú?- correspondió con una sonrisa

-Bien n_n

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Blossom

-Hmmm pues vine a comprar unas cosas junto con Faye, pero de pronto se me perdió y la estoy buscando- contestó Félix buscando a la chica con la mirada

-¿Faye estaba contigo?- preguntó Blossom estresándose

-Sip- respondió

-¡Blossy!- exclamó una voz aguda detrás de Blossom, era Faye que se acercaba corriendo a la chica, la cual levanto su mano con el puño cerrado y golpeó en la cara a la ojiverde

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- comenzaron a gritar varias personas detrás de los chicos

* * *

-¿Así que el señor Utonio y tu son compañeros de trabajo?- preguntó un chico de cabellos naranjas que comprendía todo el relato de su madre

-Si- contestó Lauliet mientras bebía un sorbo de lo que parecía ser café

-Ah…

-¿Cuál fue el castigo por lo que hicieron?- preguntó Lauliet

-Servicio comunitario los fines de semana por 3 meses

-… ¿Crees que es suficiente por lo que hicieron?

-Si- respondió Brick

-Entonces ¿Volverías a dejar que tu o tus hermanos lo hicieran?

-No

-… bien, por mí está bien, después de todo los cargos estarán en tu conciencia (n/a: Eso me recuerda… ¡Pepe! (N/H: n.n… e_e… el grillito de pinocho?) n/a: si =3) n.n- repuso Lauliet con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento el suelo comienza a crujir

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Brick levantándose de donde estaba y observando el suelo, del cual salió una bestia extraña, como un tigre, azul con franjas blancas, tenía unos grandes colmillos y destruyó parte del techo de la primer planta, ya que medía casi 5 metros

-¡Brick!- exclamó Lauliet

* * *

-¡Bubbles!- exclamó una morena que volaba en los aires al ver que su hermana había sido arrojada al suelo por una gran bestia tipo fénix blanco, el cual también estaba volando, la chica tenia puesta una falda corta verde, con medias negras que llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, una blusa negra de mangas largas, hasta el ombligo, un chaleco verde del mismo tono que la falda y en el centro su pecho había una gran gema de color verde intenso.

-¡Buttercup!- llamó un chico de orbes verdes, el cual también estaba volando, pero este apenas se estaba acercando a donde estaba el fénix, el tenia una camisa de manga corta negra que tenia dibujadas dos serpientes intentando comer un símbolo que estaba en la parte superior de la camisa, estaba conformado por un circulo en el centro y dos triángulos a los lados, aparentaba ser un circulo con pequeñas alas, en sus manos tenia guantes negros con 2 piedras verdes circulares, su pantalón era de mezclilla y sus tenis eran negros

-¡¿Qué quieres aquí?!- preguntó molesta mientras veía al chico que se acercaba

-¡Vine a ayudarte!- respondió en gritos

-¡No necesito de tu…!- comenzó a exclamar Buttercup, pero el fénix intento atacarla por la espalda con una bola de fuego blanco

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Butch mientras tomaba a la chica de la cintura y esquivaba el ataque del fénix, pero por la velocidad de la bola de fuego salieron expulsados

* * *

-¡Christina! ¡Corre!- ordenó el ojiazul mientras intentaba contener a la gran serpiente roja, estaban fuera del restaurante japonés donde habían estado y las personas de los alrededores huían despavoridas, la ropa del chico consistía en una camisa de manga corta negra con 2 dragones azules en el pecho, los cuales estaban rodeando al mismo símbolo de la camisa de Butch, mientras que sus cabezas intentaban comerlo, en sus manos había 2 guantes negros con una piedra azul redonda y su pantalón era de mezclilla azul. La serpiente intentaba morderlo con gran brutalidad, pero él estaba conteniéndola con sus puños y al mismo tiempo viendo alrededor

-¡No puedo dejarte solo!- contradijo Christina después de haber dudado algunos segundos

-¡Eso no importa en lo mas mínimo! ¡Tienes que irte en este instante!- exclamó intentando mantener a la serpiente alejada de las personas que corrían cerca del lugar

-¡Pero…!- intentó contradecir

-¡Sin peros! ¡Solo lárgate!

-¡Me niego!

-¡Largo!- insistió Boomer, sus brazos estaban comenzando a temblar

-¡No puedo!- gritó Christina de nuevo, Boomer volteó a verla seriamente, iba a decir algo, pero la serpiente no se lo permitió, abrió su gran boca, liberándose del agarre de Boomer, y haciendo que chocara contra uno de los tantos edificios que estaban cerca, por lo que los escombros cayeron sobre su cuerpo

-¡Boomer!

* * *

-¡Blossom!- gritó seriamente Faye mientras intentaba protegerse a si misma de los ataques que propinaba el dragón verde contra el que la susodicha peleaba

-¡Les dije que se fueran!- exclamó Blossom mientras esquivaba los ataques que el dragón le propinaba

-¡¿Cómo quieres que nos vayamos y dejarte sola aquí?!- preguntó en gritos Félix mientras cubría a una niña, que se había separado de su madre, con su cuerpo

-¡Solo váyanse!- repuso Blossom intentando esquivar el ataque del dragón, ella tenía puesta una falda corta color roja, con unas medias negras, su blusa era negra de mangas largas y le llegaba hasta el ombligo, también tenía un chaleco rojo del mismo tono que su falda, y tenía una gran gema roja en el centro de su pecho.

-¡No te distraigas!- exclamaron Faye y Félix al mismo tiempo, al ver que el dragón iba a atacar a Blossom, esta volteó rápidamente, pero no logró esquivar el ataque

* * *

-¡Mamá huye!- ordenó Brick mientras contenía al gran tigre azul, traía puesta una camisa negra de mangas cortas en la que había dos fénix rojos dibujados, ambos intentando comer el mismo símbolo que en las demás camisas, su pantalón de mezclilla estaba algo rasgado; de alguna manera lo había desviado fuera de su casa, pero tuvo que sacrificar una de las paredes

-¡No te preocupes por mi! ¡Me sé cuidar sola!- contradijo Lauliet mientras de su bolso sacaba una pequeña pistola plateada con detalles negros

-¡¿La vas a utilizar?!- preguntó preocupado

-Claro, pues si para eso la hizo tu padre ¿no?- respondió en un tono nostálgico mientras apuntaba a la bestia, pero está se libero del agarre de Brick, por lo que Lauliet no pudo disparar.

-¡Maldición!- expresó Brick mientras intentaba golpear al tigre, pero este se movió e hizo un movimiento con su cola, golpeando a Brick y haciéndolo caer al suelo

-¡Brick!- exclamó Lauliet preocupada por su hijo

-¡No te descuides!- repuso Brick mientras se levantaba con dificultad, pero el tigre fue más rápido y golpeo a Lauliet con una de sus patas, haciendo que chocara contra su destruida casa- ¡Mamá!- exclamó Brick al ver a su madre inconsciente

* * *

-…- Buttercup comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, había estado inconsciente durante algunos segundos después de haber sido salvada por el moreno de ojos verdes- ¡Butch!- exclamó al ver al chico debajo de ella inconsciente y herido, por lo que se podía apreciar, el se había puesto debajo de la chica, de tal forma de que cuando chocaran contra el suelo, todo el daño se lo llevara él- ¡Butch!- repitió más agitada al ver que el chico no respondía- ¡Butch!- volvió a llamar estresada

-Bu…Butter- llamó una chica, al parecer acababa de despertar al igual que la morena, sus ojos azules mostraban miedo, Buttercup volteó a ver a lo que la chica estaba viendo y se encontró con el mismo fénix blanco de antes, la mayor parte del parque estaba destruido y el fénix estaba preparando un ataque dirigido a las chicas.

-Bubbles, debes de sentirlo ¿no?- preguntó Buttercup levantándose

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó sin entender

-Boomer está peleando solo, al igual que Brick y Blossom, quiero que vayas y los ayudes- ordenó Buttercup con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Buttercup! ¡¿Ya viste el tamaño de esa cosa?!- preguntó irritada

-No me importa, estaré bien, confía en mí- repuso Buttercup, un brillo verde cubrió a Butch, mientras Buttercup doblaba un poco sus rodillas y ponía sus manos delante de su pecho- ¡Katana!- exclamó, un brillo verde rodeo sus manos, de él salió una espada, su empuñadora era negra, el trenzado era verde al igual que la guarda (n/a: busquen en Google: partes de una Katana, pónganle en imágenes y escojan una, así resolverán sus dudas con respecto a esto n_n)

-¡Pero…!

-¡Solo lárgate!- ordenó Buttercup que comenzó a volar hacia el fénix blanco con la Katana en sus manos

-… está bien- aceptó volando en otra dirección

* * *

Un rubio intentaba levantarse lentamente, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su cara llena de sangre…

-¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!- exclamó una chica morena mientras era empujada por la serpiente, haciendo que chocara contra uno de los edificios, por lo que quedó inconsciente

-Maldición- expresó Boomer al ver eso, estaba demasiado herido, por lo que sus movimientos eran lentos, la serpiente se acercó a él rápidamente e intentó golpearlo con su cabeza

-¡Cuidado!- gritó una chica mientras cubría a Boomer del ataque de la serpiente

-¡¿Bubbles?!- preguntó Boomer al ver a la rubia conteniendo a la serpiente

-¡Zafiro!- llamó la chica, una pequeña bolita de luz azul salió de la gema que tenía en el centro del pecho, sus ropas consistían en una falda azul clara con unas medias negras que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas, una blusa negra, que llegaba hasta su ombligo, de mangas largas, encima de esta tenía un chaleco azul del mismo tono que su falda y en el centro de su blusa estaba una gran gema azul; la bolita se acercó rápidamente a Boomer

-Buenas tardes, Boomer-dono, por favor permítame seguir las instrucciones de Bubbles-sama- pidió la bolita de luz

-Ah claro- aceptó Boomer confuso

-¡Curación momentánea!- exclamó Bubbles, la gema de su pecho comenzó a brillar y la bolita de luz entró en el cuerpo de Boomer, los dragones de su camisa brillaron por un instante y después todas sus heridas se cerraron- Sabes las condiciones con las que pelearas ¿verdad?- preguntó Bubbles mientras sus brazos temblaban por la fuerza que estaba aplicando

-Solo tengo 5 minutos de salud, después de eso mis heridas se vuelven a abrir, pero las heridas que me haga en ese tiempo no desaparecerán, si no que se harán más graves- contestó Boomer mientras abría y cerraba uno de sus puños

-Bien- soltó Bubbles mientras soltaba a la serpiente y se alejaba una buena distancia de ella

-No hay que desaprovechar el tiempo- aclaró Boomer mientras comenzaba en dirección de la serpiente, sus manos comenzaron a ponerse azules, de alguna forma, logro tocar con sus manos azuladas a la serpiente- ¡Solido!- exclamó, la serpiente comenzó a rodearse con hielo

-¡Boomer! ¡Cuidado!- expresó Bubbles mientras intentaba ayudar al rubio, pero fue inútil, ya que la serpiente rompió el hielo y arremetió en contra de Boomer haciéndolo chocar contra otro edificio, la serpiente avanzó velozmente hacia Bubbles y arremetió también contra ella, enviándola al lado de Boomer, la serpiente hiso un movimiento con su cola y la azotó contra el concreto, haciendo que se levantara y la onda avanzara rápidamente en dirección de los rubios…

* * *

-¡¡¡Blossom!!!- llamó preocupada Faye mientras corría hacia la pelirroja inconsciente

-¡No te acerques!- detuvo Blossom mientras se levantaba lentamente

-¡Pero…!

-¡Largo de aquí!- gritó molesta para después limpiarse el hilo de sangre que corría fuera de su boca

-¡N…!- intento contradecir Félix que estaba al lado de Faye

-¡Que se larguen de una maldita vez!- ordenó enojada mientras un mechón de cabello resbalaba por su rostro, su cabello estaba maltratado y suelto, ya que el listón que lo sostenía se rompió al recibir el ataque de lleno

-¡Pe…!- comenzó a gritar Faye preocupado

-Entiendo, ten mucho cuidado, Blossom- aceptó Félix interrumpiendo a Faye, la cual intentó contradecir al chico, pero por la mirada que le dirigió este no pudo decir nada, ambos comenzaron a correr

-Al fin, sin nada de qué preocuparme…- soltó Blossom con una sonrisa de alivio-… ¡Ahora te daré tu merecido!- exclamó mientras un brillo rojo cubría sus manos- ¡Estallido rojo!- gritó mientras el brillo de sus manos avanzaba rápidamente hacia el dragón contra el que estaba peleando, pero este desvió los ataques y comenzó a volar a gran velocidad hacia la chica…

* * *

-Maldición- expresó Brick mientras se levantaba pesadamente del cráter en el que el tigre azul lo había sumergido

-Bri…Brick- soltó Lauliet intentando abrir los ojos

-Maldición- repitió Brick mientras veía a su madre medio muerta tirada en el suelo, vio como el tigre destruía las casas de alrededor y la gente corría buscando refugio

-¡Mamá!- lloraba un niño que intentaba desesperadamente hacer reaccionar a su madre, pero la mujer llena de sangre no se movía y no tenia señales de vida

-¡Maldición!- exclamó mas fuerte al ver al pobre niño que era su vecino, se sentía impotente al ver esa situación y no poder hacer nada para ayudar

-¡¡Mama!!- gritó entre sollozos el niño, sin dejar de mover aquel cuerpo inerte, que había sido golpeado varias veces por el tigre

-¡¡¡Maldición!!!- repitió más fuerte, cerró los ojos por un segundo y los abrió, en ellos había una mirada decisiva, miro con odio a ese gran tigre, los fénix de su camisa comenzaron a brillar y sus manos aparecieron bolas de fuego, las cuales comenzó a lanzar en dirección del tigre y que cuando chocaban contra él se expandían causando una gran explosión, arrojo 5 y se detuvo al ver que el tigre comenzaba a quemarse lenta y dolorosamente, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que el tigre lanzo un rugido al cielo, el cual comenzó a relampaguear, el viento comenzó a aumentar su velocidad, formando un torbellino, que después se convirtió en un gran tornado, comenzó a llover precipitadamente, aplacando el fuego que encendía al tigre, el tornado avanzó a gran velocidad hacia Brick…

* * *

-¡¡¡AAAHH!!!- soltó Buttercup mientras chocaba contra la dañada montaña rusa y caía al suelo desde una gran altura- ¡Maldito pollo imbécil!- expresó mientras se levantaba pesadamente, el comentario pareció molestar al fénix- ¡No mereces que utilice mi Bankai contigo!- gritó enojada, lo que hiso molestar más aun al ave blanca, por lo que comenzó a formar una bola de fuego blanca fuera de su pico, al verlo Buttercup intentó moverse de lugar, pero una herida en su pierna no se lo permitió, por lo que solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, el fénix lanzó el ataque contra Buttercup…

-¡Ja! ¡¿Qué no merece que utilices tu Bankai con él?! ¡¿No crees que lo estas subestimando?! ¡El tiene el poder de tu Bankai!- se burló la voz de un hombre, Buttercup abrió lentamente los ojos al ver que no había recibido el ataque aun, para encontrarse con un chico de mirada burlona y prepotente, con cabellos negros y ojos del mismo tono, estaba delante de la chica y con una Katana deteniendo el ataque de ese fénix

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- preguntó Buttercup mientras veía sorprendida la forma en que ese joven había detenido el ataque del fénix

-El Exterminador…- comenzó a responder el chico de despeinados cabellos negros

* * *

¡AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPITULO!

Lamento la tardanza, pero como entre a la escuela y comenzaron a encargarme cosas no tuve tiempo suficiente como para hacer el capitulo antes n_n, es por eso que hice el capitulo más largo, n_n… espero haberlos dejado en suspenso, ahora vienen los segmentos de mi fic n_n

**¡Respuestas! **

Como me da flojera escribir "Gracias por el comentario" en cada una de las respuestas se los digo ahora: ¡Gracias por comentar n_n!

**kmy-litha16: **¡Hola Camila-chan! Creo que nadie entiende a mi hermano, aunque tal vez si tiene algo que ver lo de que seas chilena y nosotros mexicanos… aparte de que mi hermano si habla MUY raro n_n… lee mas abajo para saber la pregunta n_n

**PPGZ-Fan Girl:** ¡Hola! Pues ahora intenté poner algo de Butch x Buttercup, solo que no puedo hacerlo muy oficial porque tendría que cambiar la trama de la historia n_n

**acheron13:** Lo lamento, pero ya tome la decisión, espero que no te moleste, pero es que Alvaro casi arruina mi historia T.T, así que… no pienso dejarlo escribir mas capítulos n_n, lee más abajo para saber la pregunta n_n

**Kumiko Hoshi:** ¡Hola! Me alaga el hecho de que mi historia te haya inspirado para escribir la tuya n_n, lee más abajo para que leas la pregunta n_n

**Angelic-bloody-night:** ¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación n_n

**.-Eemo.-.**: (Espero que salga tu nombre completo n_n) ¡Hola! Lee más abajo para ver la pregunta n_n, lo pregunto porque… lee más abajo para descubrir la respuesta n_n

**l0v3kizhu:** ¡Hola! No importa cuánto tardes en leerlo, con que lo leas soy feliz n_n

**Kirio15:** ¡Morirás ►.◄! **Pepe:** No le hagas daño, es tu mejor amiga **Papa:** ¡Pero te buyó! **Ishi:** ¡Lo lamento Nee-sama! **Flor:** ¡Callen! (larga historia n_n)

**¡Anuncio!**

Gracias por votar n_n, los resultados fueron:

Neosipundio- 2

Teódulo- 1

Pancracio- 0

Anivdelarevmex- 1

Así que el que ganó fue Neosipundio n_n

Los que pueden contestar a la siguiente pregunta son:

Kmy-litha16

Acheron13

Kumiko Hoshi

...-.

¡Aclarando! Como descubrí que necesito 2 personajes voy a hacer 2 preguntas, por favor contesten lo más pronto posible (entre mas se tarden en responder más me tardare yo en subir el capitulo), esta competencia es mas de velocidad, porque las preguntas están fáciles n_n

Pregunta mágica #1 para salir en mi fic:

¿Cuál es el título del capítulo que escribió Alvaro?

Pregunta mágica #2 para salir en mi fic:

¿Cuál es el animal favorito de Butch?

Contesten solo una pregunta, si ganan yo les avisare n_n

**Presentación de personajes: **

**Profesor Utonio **

**Edad: **39 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 30 de Septiembre del 1976

**Guante:** No tiene

**Personalidad:** Sabe lo todo, nerd, buen padre, complaciente y un poco estricto

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.88 metros, pesa 85 kilos, cabello negro, ojos blancos, le gusta vestir formal

**Lo que le gusta: **Experimentar, conocer cosas nuevas, investigar, pasar tiempo en el laboratorio.

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que consideren la ciencia como algo aburrido, leer libros que traten sobre violencia, adicciones o cosas por el estilo que no dejen nada bueno y sobre todo ver a sus "niñas" tristes

**Lo que odia:** Que sus experimentos salgan mal

**Su más oscuro secreto:** (Solo lo saben las chicas y su esposa muerta) ¡Su nombre verdadero es Neosipundio xD! (para eso quería el nombre n_n) Bueno su verdadero secreto es que mató a un hombre n_n

**Lauliet Him **

**Edad: **37 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 15 de octubre 1978

**Gema: **No tiene

**Personalidad: **Comprensiva, le gusta consentir a sus hijos, responsable, complaciente y buena madre

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.68 metros, pesa 59 kilos, cabello rubio ondulado y ojos verdes, le gusta vestir con ropa formal

**Lo que le gusta: **Pasar tiempo con sus hijos, leer, ayudar en todo lo que puede, caminar por el parque y experimentar

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que molesten a sus hijos, que sus hijos no sepan tomar decisiones y las caricaturas

**Lo que odia:** El hecho de que sus hijos sean los Caballeros de los Guantes

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Sabe que Boomer tiene un acuario en su cuarto, que Butch está loco por los conejos y que Brick ama al supercan o canuto n_n

¡Cualquier respuesta, comentario, duda, aclaración, recomendación de algún anime cool, ayuda para hacer mi tarea, saludos para Pepe, Papa o Ishi… o cualquier otra cosa déjenla como ¡REVIEW!!

Pepe, Papa, Ishi y Flor: ¡SAYO!


	16. El grupo de exterminadores

**Las 4 gemas **

**Capitulo 16: El grupo de exterminadores**

* * *

-El exterminador…- comenzó a contestar el chico de ojos negros, pero fue interrumpido por el fuerte gorjeo (n/a: No estoy segura de que se diga así, pero así es como se llama cuando cantan los canarios, y como los fénix son aves, les puse el mismo n_n) del fénix, el chico desvió la bola de fuego blanco, la cual, hasta el momento, había estado conteniendo con su Katana, y miró enfurecido al ave- ¡Oye tu, gallina mal educada! ¡¿No sabes que cuando alguien está hablando no se le debe de interrumpir?!

-Ammm, sabes, no creo que te entienda- comentó Buttercup a sus espaldas con una gota resbalando por su nuca

-… buen punto n_n- repuso el "exterminador" analizando sus palabras- ¡Aun así! ¡Me estas molestando, gallina!- exclamó apuntando al fénix con su Katana, el cual volvió a gorjear fuertemente, como si se estuviera burlando de él- … ¿Esa es tu respuesta? Bien… ¡Morirás por eso!- gritó, tomó su Katana con las dos manos y la apunto directamente a su cara- ¡Hakaiteki na gijutsu to 34! ¡Aoi inaduma!

* * *

-¡Bubbles! ¡Huye!- gritó Boomer al ver que la onda destructiva arrasaba con casi todo a su paso

-¡No puedo!- contradijo Bubbles, la onda que la serpiente había emitido con su cola se acercaba a gran velocidad, estaba a punto de chocar contra la pareja de rubios

-¡Bougyo tekunikku 65! ¡Kou ryuu!- expresó una chica de cabellos castaños que se postró delante de los chicos, su blusa era naranja con los bordes negros y sobre ella tenía una chaqueta negra con bordes naranjas al igual que su pescador, su corto cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con un copete y sus ojos eran café claros, parecía tener unos 19 o 20 años y tenía una buena figura, la onda se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a tocar la chica

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!- preguntó muy sorprendido Boomer al ver a la chica de cabellos castaños

-Eso se llama "Técnica defensiva", y es lo que utilizamos los exterminadores para proteger a los débiles como ustedes- respondió la chica volteando a ver a Boomer y Bubbles

-¡Nosotros no somos débiles!- contradijo Bubbles molesta

-Cierto, solo son estúpidos por no sacar su Bankai- repuso la chica mientras tomaba la Katana que tenia amarrada en el cinturón de su pescador

-¡No los sacamos porque no nos dio tiempo!- exclamó Boomer molesto

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienen que pedir permiso para sacar su Bankai?- preguntó en un tono burlón

-¡Claro que no!- respondieron al mismo tiempo

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hicieron?- preguntó la chica mirándolos seriamente, ambos rubios se quedaron callados y desviaron la mirada- Esa cosa que ven allí se llama Imitador, y tiene casi el mismo poder de sus Bankai, así que si querían vencerlo tuvieron que haber sacado su Bankai cuando tuvieron oportunidad, en lugar de intentar congelarlo.

-¡¿Cómo íbamos a saber eso nosotros?!- preguntó Bubbles

-¡¿Y cómo sabes acerca de nuestros Bankai?!- cuestionó Boomer

-Es sencillo…- comenzó a responder la chica, pero fue interrumpida por la serpiente gigante, que se acercaba rápidamente a la chica de cabellos castaños, con toda la intención de atacarla-… sinceramente, odio hacer esto- dijo para sí misma mientras desenvainaba su Katana, la apuntó hacia la cabeza de la serpiente- Hakai hou 12… Yoru - recitó por lo bajo…

* * *

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Brick mientras ponía sus manos frente su cara como reflejo, al ver que el tornado iba a chocar contra él

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa?!- preguntó en un tono de burla una chica con cabello largo, hasta la cintura, castaño claro, que se postró delante del chico- ¡Bougyo tekunikku 23! ¡Handou!- exclamó golpeando con el lomo de su mano (n/a: La contraria a la palma n_n) a un poco del viento que conformaba el gran tornado, el tornado desapareció en tan solo un segundo- Pero, a pesar de que maldigas mucho, sigues siendo lindo ¬///¬

-… ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Brick viendo a la chica que lo había salvado

-Yo soy la exterminadora 22, A…- comenzó a responder, pero fue interrumpida por el rugido del tigre azul

-Fue bueno que hayas venido, gracias por lo de antes, pero es mejor que te vayas, Exterminadora- expreso Brick viendo con odio a el tigre azul, el cual comenzó a correr hacia el par de chicos, decidido a atacar

-*¬* Que genial eres (n/a: xD)- comentó para sí misma

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundido, volteando a ver a la chica, olvidando que el tigre estaba a punto de atacarlos a ambos, el tigre volvió a rugir

-¬¬ Ahora sé porque maldices tanto ¬¬- repuso la chica mientras veía al tigre con odio, desenvaino la Katana que tenía en la espalda sostenida por un listón rojo, que pasaba por su pecho en diagonal, su blusa era negra (n/a: Le cambie el color n_n) de tirantes, tenia puesto un short-falda rojo, del cual, el short le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, con unas zapatillas deportivas rojas con una línea negra (n/a: Les puse ese color n_n)- ¡Hakai hou 45! ¡Taihou no Hi!- exclamó apuntando con su Katana al tigre…

* * *

La chica de cabellos rojizos intentó esquivar los ataques que comenzó a lanzar el dragón verde, volaba esquivando velozmente los ataques, que parecían ser bolas de agua verde, mientras esquivaba los ataques vió a una pequeña niña que caminaba lentamente por la calle llena de escombros en la que se encontraban Blossom y el dragón

-¡Sorprendente!- exclamó la niña mientras miraba al dragón, el cual, volteó a verla, dejando de atacar a Blossom

-¡Huye!- ordenó Blossom, viendo a la niña que se quedo parada viendo al dragón, pero este comenzó a preparar un ataque de agua, el cual intento lanzar contra la pequeña- ¡Maldita lagartija con alas! ¡No te atrevas!- gritó Blossom atacando con el mismo brillo rojo al dragón, cuando los ataques llegaron a él volteo a ver molesto a la chica y con su cola golpeó a Blossom, haciéndola caer cerca de la niña, volvió a preparar un ataque, el cual lanzó contra la sorprendida niña

-¡AAAAHHH!- expresó la niña recibiendo el ataque de lleno, su inerte cuerpo cayó unos metros detrás de donde había estado hacia unos segundos y su cuerpo manchado en gran parte de sangre, al escuchar ese grito de dolor Blossom abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada sin brillo de la niña, se veía como de apenas unos cinco años, muriendo cuando su vida estaba comenzando

-¡No!- exclamó Blossom con los ojos llenos de lágrimas reprimidas, levantándose pesadamente, cuando lo logró corrió hacia el pequeño cuerpo inerte, intentó levantarlo, pero se había puesto rígido, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, cayendo en la cara del cuerpo de la pequeña niña- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita lagartija!- expresó Blossom reprimiendo el llanto, se sentía culpable por la muerte de la pequeña niña, estaba concentrada en reprimir sus sentimientos, por lo que no se percató que el dragón estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque dirigido a ella, cuando lo tubo listo, lo lanzó a una gran velocidad, fue entonces cuando Blossom se percató de él

-Shubi no tekunikku 76, Hoji- recitó por lo bajo una linda chica mientras se postraba delante de Blossom, estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa lavanda, el ataque se detuvo delante de la chica y se desmoronó, Blossom la vio sorprendida

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Blossom desconcertada sin soltar el cuerpo inerte de la niña

-Yo soy la exterminadora 37, Z…- intentó contestar la morena, pero fue interrumpida por el dragón, que arremetió otro ataque contra la morena- Bougyo gijutsu ha 85, Ayamaru- recitó levantando una de sus manos en dirección a la bola de agua verdosa que había arrojado el dragón, por lo que la bola se desvió hacia un lado, chocando contra un edificio

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó sorprendida Blossom mientras veía a la chica de cabellos negros largos, hasta la cintura, con ojos verdes (n/a: Te creo n_n)

-Eso es fácil…- contestó con una sonrisa, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por el dragón que comenzó a lanzar más ataques- Shubi 97, Touketsu- soltó por lo bajo, apuntando con las dos manos al dragón, por lo que, todos sus ataques se detuvieron; bajo sus manos, y los ataques cayeron al suelo- Será mejor que termine contigo de una vez, si no el Capitán se enojará conmigo- expresó para sí misma, desenvaino la Katana, que tenia sostenida a la altura de su cintura en forma horizontal por su espalda (n/a: Si quieren darse una mejor idea de cómo, busquen en Google o algo por el estilo, "Soi Fong", pónganle en imágenes y escojan una de la muchacha de cabello negro en 2 trenzas largas, de cuerpo completo, así es como tiene la Katana n_n)- Hakai hou 11, Shuu- recitó en un murmullo, mientras apuntaba su Katana al dragón…

* * *

-¡Ja! ¡Eso te pasa por gallina mal educada!- se burlaba el chico de ojos negros mientras veía al fénix tirado en el suelo partido a la mitad

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó sorprendida Buttercup sin explicarse lo que había sucedido, ya que un segundo antes, después de que el chico dijera esas extrañas palabras, salió un rayo azul desde su Katana, partiendo a la mitad al fénix, que ya hacia tirado sobre el suelo

-¿Eso?- preguntó el chico, a lo que Buttercup asintió- Eso se llama, "Técnica destructiva" y es lo que utilizamos los exterminadores para acabar con bestias como esta- respondió, Buttercup comenzó a levantarse lentamente

-Supongo que ahora si me puedes decir tu nombre, ¿No, "exterminador"?

-Cierto, mi nombre es Alvaro Alday (n/a: Dame gracias por haber hecho tu vida interesante n_n), exterminador 3, el líder del grupo 9 de los exterminadores, encargados de eliminar a los Imitadores- respondió- ¿Sabes? No deberías levantarte, tu pierna está muy herida n_n

-No me importa… Te haría muchas preguntas, pero en este momento no tengo cabeza para pensar, así que mejor me lo explicas luego- repuso Buttercup mientras intentaba caminar en dirección a donde estaba Butch aun inconsciente

-Claro- aceptó Alvaro mientras se acercaba a Buttercup- Déjame ayudarte- pidió mientras hacía que Buttercup se apoyara en él para caminar

-Gracias- dijo Buttercup

* * *

Ambos rubios miraban sorprendidos a la chica de cabellos castaños, de su Katana salió un destello negro, el cual arremetió contra la serpiente, que después fue absorbida por el destello, la chica envaino de nuevo su Katana y volteó a ver a ambos rubios con una sonrisa amistosa y despreocupada

-Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Kanata Hau (n/a: ¡Omedeto Kirio-chan n_n!... Kanata es un tributo a Katia, por su cumpleaños, aunque algo atrasado, ya que cumple el 19 de abril n_n, pero en fin, ¡Feliz cumple Kirio-chan!)- expresó la chica, sus rasgos parecían asiáticos, pero a pesar de eso era muy linda

-… igualmente, mi nombre es Bubbles Utonio- correspondió con una sonrisa, aunque seguía confundida por lo que había pasado

-Y el mío es Boomer Him- completó Boomer con una sonrisa confundida, la cual cambió por una mueca de dolor- ¡¡¡Ah!!!- expresó mientras el brillo azul salía de su cuerpo y regresaba a la gema de Bubbles, las heridas de Boomer comenzaron a abrirse de nuevo

-¡Maldición!- soltó Kanata mientras se acercaba al chico rubio, se puso a un lado de él y lo tocó con la palma de una de sus manos- Iyashi 32, Fukugen- recitó, un brillo naranja salió de su mano, después las heridas de Boomer fueron desapareciendo lentamente, hasta que se cerraron por completo y ni siquiera quedaron cicatrices-… bien- murmuró, se levantó y camino hacia Bubbles, la cual no cabía en el asombro al ver a la chica curando las heridas de Boomer- ¿Podría curar tus heridas?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Bubbles

-C…claro- respondió dudosa, a lo que Kanata sonrió y posó su mano en la cabeza de Bubbles

-Iyashi 32, Fukugen- repitió, el brillo naranja regresó a su mano y curó todas las heridas de Bubbles sin dejar marcas

-Gracias- dijeron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo

-No hay de que- repuso Kanata mientras se alejaba un poco de los chicos, metió su mano a una bolsa de su pescador y sacó algo parecido a un celular-… Exterminadora 11, Kanata Hau

-_¿Si, Kanata-sama?_- respondió una voz desde el celular

-Necesito que manden una patrulla de Kuri, a la ciudad de Megaville, con mis coordenadas y las de los Exterminadores 3, 22 y 37- ordenó Kanata

-_En seguida, Kanata-sama-_ acató el hombre al que Kanata hablaba, al escuchar esto Kanata colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué son los Kuri?- preguntó Boomer al escuchar la conversación de la chica

-Hmmm, son el grupo que sirve a los Exterminadores, son los que se encargan de regresar todo a su lugar…- respondió la chica acercándose de nuevo a los rubios

-¿Van a reconstruir todo lo dañado?- preguntó esta vez Bubbles

-Pues en parte sí, pero no lo van a hacer como lo harían las personas normales…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Boomer

-A que utilizarán un arte parecida a la que yo utilice para derrotar a ese Imitador y para currar sus heridas n_n- contestó Kanata sentándose al lado de los chicos

-¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?- preguntó Bubbles haciendo desaparecer su Shikai, al igual que Boomer

-… ya deben de estar aquí- respondió mientras apoyaba sus manos detrás de su cuerpo y miraba al cielo estrellado (n/a: No quebrado, si no con estrellas n_n)

-Kanata-sama…- llamó un hombre con una máscara que cubría su rostro

* * *

De la Katana de la chica de cabellos castaños había salido una bola de fuego, tan grande que consumió al tigre por completo, dejando solo cenizas de él

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Brick al ver como la chica había destruido al tigre en un solo ataque

-A esto se le llama "Técnica destructiva" y es lo que nos permite acabar con los Imitadores- contestó la castaña con una gran sonrisa

-Pero yo había intentado quemar al tigre…

-La diferencia es que no utilizaste el tamaño ni el poder suficiente como para destruirlo- interrumpió la chica

-… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Amakeik Tyler (n/a: Primer apellido que se me ocurrió n_n)- respondió

-Dijiste que eras una Exterminadora o algo por el estilo ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Brick caminando lentamente

-Somos un grupo de personas encargadas de acabar con cualquier amenaza mundial- respondió sin abandonar su sonrisa

-… gracias por lo de antes- expresó Brick

-No te preocupes por nada- repuso Amakeik acercándose a Brick

-¡Mr. Him!- llamó entre llanto el pequeño que lloraba desconsolado sin dejar de mover el cuerpo inerte de su madre- ¡Mi mama! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayude a mi mama!- pidió entre sollozos

-¡Sra. Lincoln!- exclamó Brick recordando a la madre del pequeño, corrió hasta donde se encontraba la señora muerta y le tomó el pulso, unos segundos después, al notar que la mujer no tenia pulso, negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué pasa Mr. Him?- preguntó el niño preocupado mientras miraba la expresión de su amigo

-Lo lamento, Daniel- respondió Brick con la mirada baja

-¡¿Eh?!- preguntó sin entender- …¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!- exclamó echándose sobre el pecho de su difunta madre

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeñín?- preguntó Amakeik sentándose al lado del pequeño niño

-¡Mi mama…!- exclamó sin separarse del cadáver

-Su madre fue atacada por el tigre y murió- respondió en un murmullo Brick sin levantar la mirada y apretando sus puños-… ¡Tu! ¡Amakeik! ¡¿No sabes cómo curarla?!- preguntó levantando la mirada y también el niño

-… ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sabría revivir personas?- preguntó Amakeik sin entender

-¡Pues tu pudiste derrotar a esa cosa sin ningún problema! ¡Debes de poder hacer algo para curar a las personas…!- respondió Brick con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada, al igual que Daniel

-Sí, pero a las que aun tienen signos vitales, seré exterminadora y se curar a las personas, pero no soy Dios como para revivir a los muertos- interrumpió Amakeik levantándose y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Lauliet inconsciente y herida, mientras que las lagrimas inundaban de nuevo los ojos de Daniel y haciendo que volviera a llorar en el pecho de su madre- Por ejemplo, a ella, que aun tiene signos vitales, si la puedo curar…- dijo Amakeik, mientras ponía una mano sobre el cuerpo de Lauliet- Iyashi no gijutsu ha 14, Kousei- recitó la chica mientras un brillo rojo cubría su mano y las heridas de Lauliet se curaban lentamente

-… ¿Qué pasó? ¡Brick!- exclamó asustada Lauliet mientras despertaba y buscaba a Brick con la mirada

-¡Mama!- gritó Brick viendo a su madre

-¡Que alivio!- expresó la madre de Brick mientras se sentaba con la ayuda de Amakeik, pero al ver a Daniel llorando su semblante cambió de uno alegre a uno preocupado y triste, se levantó y caminó lentamente a donde estaba el niño llorando en el pecho de su madre, al ver el cuerpo de su vecina llenó de sangre y la actitud del niño, Lauliet entendió de inmediato- Daniel, ¿Quieres venir conmigo un momento?- preguntó en un tono cálido y reconfortante

-¡¡¡Sra. Him!!!- exclamó al verla y abrazarla, a lo que Lauliet lo abrazo de igual manera, pero con calor de madre

-Ya pasó, ya pasó- comenzó a tranquilizar Lauliet acariciando la cabeza del niño

-¡Que linda escena!- exclamó en un murmullo Amakeik

-Guarda silencio ¬¬- ordenó Brick del mismo modo

-¡Estas celoso!- expresó Amakeik entre murmullos

-¡No estoy celoso!-contradijo Brick entre molesto y avergonzado

-¡Estas celoso! ¡Estas celoso!- comenzó a gritar en un tono burlón-¡Brick esta celoso! ¡Brick esta celoso!

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!- preguntó sorprendido y molesto

-Soy una exterminadora, encargada de los imitadores, es obvio que tengo que saber el nombre del Caballero Hi- respondió

-¿Qué son los malditos Imitadores?- preguntó confundido

-… Es una laaaarga historia, la cual no tengo ganas de contar n_n- contestó Amakeik, mientras que una sonrisa surcaba su rostro de nuevo- ¡Brick esta celoso!- volvió a cantar

-¡Que te calles!- ordenó Brick avergonzado

-¿Brick?- llamó Lauliet mientras veía al pelirrojo con una sonrisa cálida

-¿S…si?- preguntó nervioso

-Ven- pidió su madre mientras extendía uno de sus brazos hacia Brick

-¡Amakeik-sama!- llamó un hombre con la cara cubierta por una mascara

* * *

-¡Sorprendente!- exclamó Blossom al ver como la "exterminadora" había matado al dragón verde, el cual ya hacia tirado sobre el suelo con un gran cráter en el pecho, el cual había sido provocado por un "aura" purpura que había salido desde la Katana de la chica

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó mientras envainaba su Katana y se acercaba a la chica de cabellos rojizos

-Lo que acabas de hacer- respondió aun sorprendida

-Ah eso, no es nada- repuso con una sonrisa, Blossom le respondió con otra igual, pero esta desapareció al escuchar algo parecido a un quejido, proveniente del cuerpo que Blossom sostenía en sus brazos, ella volteó a verla rápidamente, para encontrarse con el mismo cuerpo sin vida de hacia unos segundos- Esa niña, ¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, pero de que me serviría saberlo, si de cualquier modo, no podre conocerla- respondió en un murmullo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que está muerta- susurró escondiendo su mirada en la sombra de su copete

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- preguntó la chica sorprendida e incrédula

-Claro que si, recibió el ataque del dragón de lleno, es imposible que este viva, aparte, mira, no se mueve- respondió Blossom sin mostrar sus orbes rosas

-Iyashi no gijutsu 29, Gedokuzai- recito por lo bajo la chica mientras postraba una de sus manos sobre el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía Blossom en el suelo, de ella salió un brillo purpura que comenzó a recorrer el pequeño cuerpo

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Blossom levantando la mirada

-Curo a la niña, así podremos saber quién es- respondió la chica

-¿Cómo la vas a curar si está muerta?- preguntó Blossom entre molesta y sorprendida

-No está muerta- contradijo la chica- Lo que el dragón le lanzó no es algo que mate al instante, de hecho provoca una muerte a largo plazo, es un veneno, requiere un tratamiento especial para poder removerlo por completo del cuerpo, un doctor común no podría removerlo, pero para los exterminadores es un trabajo sencillo- aclaró la chica con una sonrisa… nostálgica

-Entonces ¿Cómo explicas que no tiene pulso?- preguntó Blossom

-Las propiedades del veneno es inmovilizar los músculos principales del cuerpo, es por eso que esta rígida, pero no daña las funciones principales, por ejemplo, ella sigue respirando, pero más profundamente, y su corazón sigue latiendo, pero lentamente, hasta que se detenga por completo- respondió la chica, del cuerpo de la niña comenzó a salir el liquido verdoso que el dragón le había arrojado

-¡¿Estas bien?!- preguntó Blossom al ver que la niña de orbes marrones abría lentamente los ojos

-S…si- contestó dudosa-… ¿Qué paso con el dragón malo/fantástico?- preguntó la niña al ver que la creatura no se encontraba cerca

-Ella lo mató- respondió Blossom con una sonrisa cálida y aliviada

-Gracias n_n- repuso la pequeña sonriendo a la chica- ¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó

-Yo me llamo Blossom Utonio…- respondió sonriendo ampliamente

-…y yo me llamo Zoey Stevens- respondió la morena aun curando a la pequeña

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Blossom con algo de curiosidad, y algo aliviada por saber el nombre de esa "exterminadora"

-Mi nombre es Dennis- respondió la niña omitiendo su apellido

-Es un placer conocerte Dennis-san- repuso Zoey con una sonrisa mientras el brillo purpura desaparecía de su mano- Bien, ya estas curada n_n, ahora solo no te acerques a los lugares peligrosos, ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó por ultimo

-Pero yo no quería acercarme a un lugar peligroso, yo solo me dirigía a…- no terminó, se detuvo cuando iba a pronunciar las últimas palabras

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Blossom al ver la actitud de la niña

-N…nada- respondió nerviosa

-¡Blossom!- llamó desde lo lejos un hombre que corría hacia las chicas

-¡Profesor!- expresó Blossom al ver al hombre que se acercaba rápidamente

-¿Estas bien, Blossom?- preguntó el profesor al llegar junto a la chica de ojos rosas

-Si, estoy bien… ¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pasando?- preguntó

-Esto salió en las noticias- contestó el profesor buscando las cámaras que grabaron eso

-… ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida Zoey

-Si… pero ¿Quién son ustedes?

-Maldición- murmuró Zoey, ignorando por completo al profesor, metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y sacó algo parecido a un celular, marco unos números y se lo puso en el oído- … Bueno, Capitán, tenemos un problema- dijo hablando por el teléfono- … ¿los Kuri ya vienen en camino? … Pues no esperaba menos de la segunda capitana… Porque tú eres un inútil… ¡Pues es la verdad! ¡No haces más que jugar! … Tus castigos no me dan miedo… Eres un inútil, no te mereces el puesto de capitán… ¡Kanata-chan! … ¿Por qué no? Espera, no me respondas, es porque ella es mejor que tú en todo… No te enojes porque te digo la verdad… Ella te ganó… Porque me gusta molestarte recordándote eso… Como sea… ¡Bye!- colgó el celular

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó confusa Blossom

-Ah, nada, solo hablaba con mi Capitán- respondió Zoey guardando de nuevo su celular

-¡Zoey-sama!- llamó un hombre que en la cara tenía una mascara

* * *

-¿Por qué lo estas curando?- preguntó el ojinegro al ver lo que hacia la morena

-Porque si- respondió secamente

-¡Wow! ¡Qué gran respuesta!- exclamó con evidente sarcasmo

-Cállate- ordenó concentrada

-Bien- aceptó volviendo a sus pensamientos-_ Esta chica es sorprendente, mantuvo el campo de sanación mientras peleaba contra ese Imitador, pero al juzgar por el estado de este chico, lo único que intentaba era que la hemorragia de su espalda se detuviera, lo que quería era ganar tiempo… por su forma de actuar, me recuerda a…- _pensaba Alvaro mientras veía como Buttercup curaba las heridas de Butch

-¡Alvaro-sama!- llamó un hombre como los anteriores

-¿Kuri?- se preguntó a si mismo Alvaro al ver a el hombre que lo había llamado

-Kanata Hau-sama nos llamó, por favor permítame hacer mi trabajo- pidió el hombre

-Kanata no teme (n/a: Es japonés, no se refiere a que Kanata no tiene miedo o algo por el estilo n_n)- rezongó en un murmullo

-¿Alvaro-sama?- preguntó confundido el hombre

-Ah… adelante- permitió Alvaro

-Gracias…. Saiken no shuhou ha 56, Motoni modosu- recitó, de su cuerpo salió un brillo blanco, el cual comenzó a recorrer los alrededores de su cuerpo, expandiéndose mas por todo el parque, las cosas a las que el brillo había tocado regresaron a la normalidad, los juegos mecánicos se repararon y todo comenzó a reconstruirse lentamente, hasta que todo regresó a la normalidad

-Gracias, Kuri-dono, puedes retirarte- expresó Alvaro cuando el hombre había terminado

-¿No quiere que cure a esas personas?- preguntó señalando a Buttercup y Butch

-Hmmm no, gracias- respondió Alvaro

-Entendido- soltó antes de desaparecer en un brillo blanco

-¿Quién era él?- preguntó Buttercup viendo a Butch mientras lo curaba

-El era un Kuri…- respondió Alvaro

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un grupo de… Hmmm se podrían decir "personas" que regresan todo a la normalidad- contestó

-¿No son personas?- preguntó Buttercup viendo a Alvaro

-No, ellos son algo parecidos a personas, pero no son personas, no nacen como lo hacemos nosotros, se podría decir que son algo parecido a la sombra viviente de los muertos- explicó Alvaro- Es por eso que cubren sus rostros y que aparecen de la nada, al igual de cómo se van

-Pero yo me imaginaba que las sombras eran oscuras- repuso Buttercup confundida

-Pues si, pero estas sombras fueron purificadas, es por eso que son blancas…

-¿Eso quiere decir que también hay sombras malas o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Buttercup confundiéndose mas

-Hmmm pues en parte, si, aunque son muy poco comunes, pero no te preocupes por ellas, el equipo 7 está encargado de purificarlas, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse- contestó Alvaro

-… ¿Cuántos equipos de "exterminadores" hay?- preguntó Buttercup aun mas confusa

-En total son 10, pero los primeros 6 son para encargarse de cosas como asesinos en serie o algo por el estilo, del 7 en adelante nos encargamos de las criaturas o seres peligrosos- respondió Alvaro confundiendo mas a Buttercup

-¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes son los más poderosos o algo así?- preguntó Buttercup confundiéndose mucho mas

-Pues en parte sí, el equipo 10 es el más poderoso, pero ellos solo son un respaldo, no tienen alguna criatura a la que exterminar, mientras que el equipo 7 es el más débil, por eso se encargan de las sombras, el 8 y nosotros solo somos intermedios n_n

-… mejor cállate- ordenó Buttercup súper confundida

-Pero si tú fuiste la que me preguntó- expresó Alvaro entre molesto e indignado

-¡Que te calles!- ordenó Buttercup de nuevo

-_¡Amarte es fácil porque eres bella tuturururururuuu! _(N/H: bien vete a la versh x3)- sonó algo dentro del bolsillo de Alvaro, metió su mano y sacó algo parecido a un celular, presionó un botón y se lo puso en la oreja- ¿Diga? … No te preocupes, los Kuri se encargaran… Si, Kanata no teme los llamó… ¡¿Por qué lo dices?!... ¡Me estas insultando! …¡Te castigare por eso!… ¡Aun así te castigare!… ¡Ah no! ¿Entonces quien debería serlo?… ¡Tenias que mencionarla!… ¡Morirás por eso!… ¡No es la verdad!… ¡¿Por qué siempre me lo recuerdas?!…¡Te las veras con migo!… ¡No me subestimes!… ¡No te atrevas a colgar…!- escucho un _Piiii_- … me

-¿Quién era? No, espera, no me respondas, no me quiero confundir más- expresó Buttercup confundida

-¿Bu…Buttercup?

* * *

¡AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPITULO!

Lamento la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado n_n, en el próximo capítulo (el cual posiblemente termine pronto) explicare algunas cosas y algo inesperado pasara n_n!

**¡Anuncios!**

Por si mi mensaje no les llegó, Dinora-chan, Chibi-Yuki, Angelic-bloody-night y kmy-litha16, lo lamento, pero sus repuestas no fueron validas para el concurso, porque en el capítulo 14 de mi fic especifiqué que deberían votar por el nombre más feo para poder contestar la pregunta del capítulo 15, y como no contestaron la pregunta sería injusto que les valiera la respuesta n_n, espero que no se molesten con migo u.u

Las ganadoras fueron:

Emo Fairy (espero que de este modo si salga tú nombre n_n)

Kumiko Hoshi

¡Muchas felicidades! En este capítulo aparecieron como:

Zoey Stevens

Amakeik Tyler

**¡Respuestas!**

**Emo Fairy: **¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste ser exterminadora en mi historia n_n

**Dinora-chan: **¬¬ ¿Para qué gastaste tu tiempo poniendo tu review si ya sabias que no te iba a dejar concursar? ¬¬, como sea, ayer no pude subir el capitulo porque me jui al paso n_n, por eso me jui temprano, pero no lo pudiste ver porque te juiste solo porque se te abrió la heridilla del pie, cierto, Eduardo rompió las tarjetitas de la maqueta por gay y las hecho adentro del volcán, jue eso o simplemente se perdieron n_n, como sea, por favor hazlas otra vez n_n, el volcán esta en el salón o en el baño descompuesto n_n

**Chibi-Yuki: **¡Gracias por comentar! Lamento lo del concurso u.u

**Kumiko Hoshi: **¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste ser exterminadora en mi fic, otra cosa, yo pienso lo mismo que tu de mi hermano… ¡Saluda a Denji de mi parte n_n!

**Angelic-bloody-night:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que no te moleste lo del concurso, aquí está la conti n_n

**Kmy-litha16: **¡Hola Camila-chan, Brickito-kun y Jake-kun! Gracias por comentar en mí capitulo y como ya les dije, tardaste mucho en contestar, por lo que tu respuesta no valió n_n, **Ishi:** ¡Ya regresé! **Pepe:** Si, estaba caminando hacia la casa de… **Papa:** ¡No lo digas! Es un secreto **Flor: **¿Qué secreto? **PaPe: **Nada Flor, tú sigue escribiendo **Ishi: **¡Nos vemos luego Camila-nee-chan, Brickito-kun, Jake-san!

**¡Glosario!**

**Hakaiteki na gijutsu to 34, Aoi inaduma:** Técnica destructiva 34, Relámpago azul

**Bougyo tekunikku 65, Kou ryuu:** Técnica defensiva 65, detener

**Hakai hou 12, Yoru:** Técnica destructiva 12, Anochecer

**Bougyo tekunikku 23, Handou: **Técnica defensiva 23, Retroceder

**Hakai hou 45, Taihou no Hi:** Técnica destructiva 45, Cañón de fuego

**Shubi no tekunikku 76, Hoji:** Técnica defensiva 76, Restricción

**Bougyo gijutsu ha 85, Ayamaru:** Técnica defensiva 85, Errar

**Shubi 97, Touketsu:** Forma defensiva 97, Congelar

**Hakai hou 11, Shuu:** Técnica destructiva 11, Aniquilar

**Iyashi 32, Fukugen:** Forma curativa 32, Restaurar

**Kuri:** Limpiador (oficio)

**Iyashi no gijutsu ha 14, Kousei:** Técnica curativa 14, Rehabilitar

**Iyashi no gijutsu 29, Gedokuzai: **Técnica curativa 29, Antídoto

**Saiken no shuhou ha 56, Motoni modosu: **Técnica reconstructiva 56, deshacer

**Kanata no teme: **Maldita Kanata o algo por el estilo

**Presentación de personajes:**

**Alvaro Alday **

**Edad: **22 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 23 de mayo del 1993

**Guante:** No tiene

**Personalidad:** Infantil, grosero, "educado", sádico, perverso, pervertido, mal perdedor, orgulloso, poeta innato, pendejo… digo pensativo, burlón.

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.83 metros, pesa 81 kilos, cabello negro, ojos negros, le gusta vestir formal de cualquier manera, mas con pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa normal

**Lo que le gusta: **El rock, molestar a Kanata, los videojuegos, entrenar durante hooooras (Es en serio n_n), las bromas pesadas y la pizza

**Lo que no le gusta:** Las música popular, los abusones, la gente imbécil, la week golden de Japón (Yo igual T.T) y los pollos (N/H: Son tontos)

**Lo que odia:** Perder y a Kanata

**Su más oscuro secreto:** (Muajajajaja Ò_ó) Le tiene miedo a las muñecas que parecen niñas de verdad y que parece que sus ojos te siguen cuando pasas por donde están

**Kanata Hau **

**Edad: **19

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 19 de abril de 1996

**Gema: **No tiene

**Personalidad: **Competitiva, burlona, agresiva, bipolar, amable, amistosa, violenta, amigable, agresiva, social, violenta… ¡Violenta!

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.69 metros, pesa 63 kilos, cabello castaño oscuro medio claro (xD) y ojos café medio claro y medio oscuro, le gusta vestir con todo menos con faldas y/o vestidos

**Lo que le gusta: **Molestar a Alvaro, golpear a Alvaro, ser mejor en MUCHAS cosas que Alvaro, pelear (con Alvaro xD), enseñar a niños, el base ball, anime, escribir, leer y platicar

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que Alvaro sea el capitán de su equipo, el fut bol, el reggaetón, el silencio, la escuela, matemáticas, los choros… digo novelas mexicanas, china, que le digan por su apellido y que no la escuchen

**Lo que odia:** ¡¡¡LOS ELEFANTES ROSAS!!! (N/H: ¡Jajajaja! xD… si, me estoy burlando de ti n/a: Sabes, Katia va a leer esto cuando lo suba n_n N/H: Ya sehe n/a: ¿También sabes que cuando la invite a la casa te matara por esto? N/H: Si puede x3 n/a:… Mejor esconde los cuchillos N/H: O_o Hay vengo…)

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Cree que existen los elefantes rosas n/a: ¡Deja de escribir eso Alvaro! N/H: ¡Es que no puedo olvidarlo! ¡Jajaja! ¡Fue tan gracioso! Porque tú también volteaste… n/a: ¡Cállate imbécil! N/H: Si, cada vez que me dices imbécil es un te quiero n/a: ¬¬ Imbécil N/H: Y yo con todo mi corazón x3 n/a: No mames, eres un pendejo N/H: Neeh solo soy feliz x3 n**/**a: Solo por eso te humillare delante de todo mi publico… N/H: No importa, es solo una historia imaginaria, no paso en la vida real n/a: *ejem* No me refería a eso ¬¬ *ejem* ¡Ayer Alvaro peleó en la escuela y le partieron todo lo que se llama madre! N/H: Ah ok, ok, ok, metete tú con un güey que te dobla la talla haber que te pasa n/a: ¡Míralo con el albur! N/H: Hemm he *sale corriendo xD*

Bien, ahora si se acaba el capitulo, cualquier duda, comentario, explicación, forma de torturar a un grillo imaginario, video mensaje, carta de amor dirigida a Alvaro n/a: ¡No te metas en mis comentarios! N/H: Hehe, es que no puedo evitarlo, molestarte es genial, ya, ya, fue mucha mamada, sube el capitulo n/a: bien, ¡Déjenlo como REVIEW!

¡SAYO!


	17. Sustitutos

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 17: Sustitutos**

* * *

_Buenos días, Butter_ saludó una chica de largas coletas doradas, quien estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, desayunando

_ ¿Vas a desayunar?_ preguntó un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos blancos con un delantal cubriendo su traje

_No gracias, comeré algo en la escuela_ respondió la morena, quien llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar _ Me adelantaré_ anunció acercándose a la puerta principal de la casa

_Ve con cuidado_ pidió el hombre que se asomaba desde la cocina

_Claro_ respondió Buttercup antes de salir de allí, caminó lentamente por la banqueta- _Parece que es muy temprano, Bubbles ni siquiera estaba cambiada…__ pensó la chica viendo los grandes árboles que crecían a la orilla de un parque, de estos comenzaban a caer algunas hojas secas, a causa del otoño que tocaba la puerta (n/a: La puerta invisible de Megaville jaja… no se crean, así se dice cuando se acerca el otoño jeje N/H: no es gracioso ¬¬)

_ ¡Bu-tter-cup!_ llamó una chica de cabellos castaños mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la morena distraída

_ ¿Cómo pasaste tu fin de semana?_ preguntó la chica de ojos amarillos que acompañaba a la de orbes purpuras

__ ¿El fin de semana?...__ pensó Buttercup recordando lo sucedido en días anteriores, la imagen del chico de orbes negros regreso a su mente__… Es cierto, el "exterminador" se fue tal y como llegó… _

_ ¿Buttercup?_ llamó Violeta viendo a su distraída amiga

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Julieta

_Na-nada_ respondió nerviosa mientras era sacada de sus pensamientos

_Estas actuando muy raro_ repuso Violeta mientras veía a su amiga

_ ¿En serio?_ preguntó Buttercup nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

_Si_ apoyó Julieta

_A mi no me parece_ corrigió Buttercup con una sonrisa nerviosa

_Mentirosa_ dijeron Violeta y Julieta al mismo tiempo

_N-no estoy mintiendo_ contradijo Buttercup nerviosa

_Si, como no_ soltó Julieta con sarcasmo

_ ¿Por qué no nos cuentas?_ preguntó Violeta preocupada

_… de acuerdo_ aceptó la morena relajándose y caminando seguida de sus amigas

* * *

_ ¡Chicos! ¡Se les está haciendo tarde!_ llamó una mujer de rizado cabello rubio desde las escaleras de una amplia casa

_ Sra. Him…_ llamó un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de la mujer_ Di-digo Lauliet-san_ corrigió el pequeño con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la mirada gacha

_ ¿Qué sucede, Daniel?_ preguntó Lauliet con una sonrisa

_ Solo quería avisarle que ya me voy a la escuela…_ respondió el pequeño, que tenía un uniforme que consistía en un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa abotonada y sobre esta un suéter del mismo color que el pantalón_ y también quería agradecerle por permitirme vivir con ustedes_ continuó Daniel con una sonrisa

_ Te he dicho que no importa que vivas con nosotros…_ repitió Lauliet mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojizos del pequeño_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la escuela?_ preguntó con una sonrisa cálida, que reconfortaba tanto al pequeño

_ ¿No tiene cosas que hacer?_ preguntó intentando no ser un estorbo

_ Claro que no…_ respondió Lauliet mientras se quitaba el delantal que cubría un lindo vestido verde con detalles azules_... espera un poco…_ pidió volteando de nuevo las escaleras_ ¡Chicos! ¡El desayuno está servido! ¡Bajen pronto si no quieren llegar tarde!_ gritó nuevamente

_ ¡Ya vamos!_ respondieron tres voces a unisonó

_ Bien, Daniel, ¿Nos vamos?_ preguntó viendo al pequeño

_ Claro_ respondió con una sonrisa

* * *

_ ¡Ya nos vamos, profesor!_ exclamó una chica de cabellos naranjas mientras salía acompañada de una rubia algo distraída

_ ¡Vayan con cuidado!_ pidió el profesor desde la cocina

_ ¡Si!_ respondieron las dos mientras salían de la casa y comenzaban a caminar lentamente

_ Parece que todo está regresando a la normalidad ¿no crees, Blossy?_ comentó Bubbles con una gran sonrisa de alivio

_Pues en parte si…_ respondió Blossom insegura

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ preguntó Bubbles

_ Porque Bell aun no regresa…_ contestó Blossom en un tono nostálgico, haciendo que la sonrisa de Bubbles desapareciera de su rostro y su mirada se agachara

_ ¡Blossy!_ llamó una chica de cabellos manzana (n/a: xD) que se acercaba a ambas chicas, seguida de un rubio algo agitado

_ ¿Estas bien?_ preguntó el rubio cuando llegó al lado de la chica de cabellos naranjas

_ Ah, si…_ respondió Blossom confundida_… lamento haberlos hecho preocupar_ expresó Blossom al recordar el sábado

_ ¡Que bueno!_ soltó Faye en un suspiro

_ ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la pervertida que yo conozco?_ preguntó Bubbles al ver la actitud de Faye

_ Puedo dejar de ser pervertida cuando quiera…_ respondió Faye_ … a menos que quieras que la pervertida regrese_ sus ojos se volvieron picaros y comenzó a acercarse a Bubbles, pero fue detenida por un puño

_ No te atrevas_ detuvo Blossom alejando a Bubbles y golpeando a Faye en la cara

_ ¿Segura que no todo está volviendo a la normalidad, Blossy?_ preguntó Bubbles a su espalda con una risita

* * *

_ ¡Apúrate, Butch!_ ordenaba un pelirrojo algo molesto por la tardanza de su hermano

_ Ya estoy aquí, idiota_ repuso el moreno a las espaldas del oji-rojo, mientras comía un pan tostado con mantequilla

_… °-°… ¡Boomer apúrate!_ ordenó el pelirrojo al escuchar a su hermano

_ ¡Ya voy!_ gritó Boomer saliendo de su habitación

_ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_ preguntó molesto Brick mientras caminaba al comedor

_ Porque olvide preparar mi uniforme ayer_ respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa

_ ¬¬ Ya vámonos_ ordenó el ojiverde mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal

_ Si, como tú ya desayunaste ¬¬_ expresó el rubio mientras caminaba al comedor

_ Como sea, yo ya me voy_ dijo saliendo de la casa sin prestar atención a su hermano menor

* * *

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que Butch y tu ya no están peleados?_ preguntó una castaña mientras entraba a un amplio patio, de lo que parecía ser una preparatoria

_ Hmmm, no, él y yo no pudimos hablar_ respondió Buttercup mientras caminaba a su lado

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó Julieta al escuchar el relato de su amiga

_ Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Y a donde se fueron Charles y Marcus?_ apoyó Violeta analizando su historia

_ Bueno, lo de Charles y Marcus es muy gracioso…_ comenzó a contar de nuevo Buttercup, recordando lo sucedido

________________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________________

_ ¡Esmeralda!_ llamó Buttercup al ver al fénix destruyendo el parque en el que se encontraban

_ ¡Zafiro!_ llamó Bubbles igualmente que su hermana, un brillo de sus respectivos colores salió de sus gemas, cubriéndolas, para luego dejar ver sus Shikai, iban a comenzar a volar, pero fueron detenidas por dos apuestos jóvenes

_ ¡No tienen que pelear!_ exclamó Marcus delante de Buttercup

_ ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerlas!_ apoyó Charles delante de Bubbles, el fénix gorjeó (n/a: ¬¬ No me hagan explicarlo de nuevo) y con una de sus alas golpeó a ambos chicos, haciéndolos chocar contra el "martillo" (n/a: El juego a donde Bubbles se quería subir N/H: ¡wiiiii! x3), cayendo inconscientes ante aquel impacto

_ Que idiotas ¬¬U_ susurró Buttercup con una gota en la nuca

_ Al menos lo intentaron n_nU_ soltó Bubbles, pero fue distraída por el gorjeó del fénix, ambas hermanas comenzaron a volar

_ ¡Bubbles!_ exclamó Buttercup al ver que su hermana pequeña había sido golpeada por el fénix

________________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________________

_… eso es por lo que Marcus y Charles no estaban cuando pasó lo de Butch y el exterminador_ terminó de contar Buttercup con una sonrisa al recordar eso

_ Bueno, eso ya está resuelto, pero ¿Por qué no pudieron hablar Butch y tú?_ preguntó Julieta al escuchar la respuesta

_ Eso es otra laaarga historia_ contestó Buttercup mientras entraba a uno de los tantos edificios que conformaban el campus de la escuela

_ No importa, aun es temprano, cuéntanos_ ordenó Violeta algo interesada

_ Ah… bueno_ aceptó Buttercup_ lo que pasó fue….

________________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________________

_ Bu-Buttercup_ llamó Butch abriendo lentamente los ojos, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la susodicha

_ Saiken-hô 12, kasuka na_ recitó el ojinegro haciendo que un brillo negro (?) inundara la cabeza de Butch, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos

_ ¡¿Qué haces?!_ preguntó Buttercup alarmada

_ Mi trabajo_ respondió Alvaro mientras hacía que el brillo negro llegara también a Buttercup

________________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________________

_… después de eso no recuerdo nada, hasta que desperté en mi habitación sin mi Shikai y con mis heridas curadas n_n _ terminó Buttercup

_ ¡Eso te parece una larga historia!_ exclamó Violeta al escuchar el corto relato

_ También te parecería largo si no tuvieras ganas de contarlo ¬¬

_ ¡No es verdad!_ contradijo Violeta

_ Ese "exterminador"…_ interrumpió Julieta robando la atención de sus amigas

_ ¿Qué tiene?_ preguntó Buttercup mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero

_… dijo que cumplía con su trabajo, pero… ¿Cuál era este?_ preguntó analizando las palabras que dijo el exterminador

_ No lo sé, cuando se los conté a Blossom, Bubbles y el profesor, me dijeron que les había pasado lo mismo_ contestó Buttercup caminando por los pasillos de la escuela

_ Pues a mí me parece sospechoso_ comentó Julieta

_ En cierto modo sí, pero, al menos sabemos que no me molestaran de nuevo…_ expresó Buttercup mientras entraba en una de las tantas salas

_ Cierto, Julieta, no te mortifiques por cosas sin sentido_ apoyó Violeta sentándose al lado de la chica morena

_ De acuerdo… _aun así, me parece sospechoso __ pensó la chica sentándose también

_ Buttercup_ llamó un chico de orbes verdes mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la susodicha

_ Hola, Marcus_ saludó Buttercup al ver al chico

_ ¿Estas bien? ¿No te pasó nada?_ preguntó preocupado

_ Estoy bien_ respondió con una sonrisa

_ Qué bueno_ expresó Marcus sonriendo abiertamente

* * *

_ ¡Butchy!_ llamó una morena corriendo al lado de un chico distraído_ ¿Por qué me dejaste sola el otro día? Estaba preocupada

_ Ah, lo lamento, Madison_ respondió Butch sin mucho pesar

_ ¿Qué era esa cosa?_ preguntó Madison caminando al lado del chico

_ No lo sé_ respondió secamente_ _Ni siquiera pude hablar con Buttercup… ¿Qué me habrá pasado?__ pensó preocupado el chico, ignorando los llamados de su acompañante

_ ¡¡¡Butchy!!!_ llamó completamente molesta

_ Ah, perdón, ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Butch al escuchar el grito de Madison

_ Lo que pasa es que no me respondes, ni me haces caso_ respondió enojada

_ ¿Me podrías repetir las preguntas?_ pidió casi por obligación

_ Te dije… ¿Qué es lo que planeas ponerte para el baile de bienvenida?_ repitió un poco más calmada, tomando la mano de Butch

_ A-ah, sobre eso… veras, yo en realidad no planeaba asistir al baile_ respondió Butch nervioso

_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, amorcito?_ preguntó calmadamente, con una sonrisa amable, pero apretando la mano de Butch fuertemente y con una vena saltada en la frente

_ Q-que aun no lo decido_ contestó nervioso

_ Entonces, deberíamos ir a una tienda por la tarde para decidir uno_ repuso volviendo a la "normalidad"

_ ¿Esta tarde?_ preguntó Butch dudoso, a lo que Madison asintió con la cabeza_ Lo lamento, pero no puedo.

_ ¿Por qué, hermosura?_ cuestionó con la sonrisa "amable", pero, como antes, apretando la mano de Butch

_ Porque tengo que ir con mi mama al funeral de una vecina amiga suya_ respondió Butch nervioso

_ Entonces, ¿No te molesta si voy contigo?_ preguntó sin abandonar su "amabilidad"

_ ¿Eh?..._ soltó Butch nervioso, pero al ver la expresión de Madison…_ Claro que puedes ir, belladura (?)_ respondió rápidamente

_ ¿Belladura?_ preguntó dudosa

_ Así se dice ¿no?

_ Nunca lo había escuchado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta_ respondió Madison caminando felizmente por los pasillos de la escuela

* * *

_ Buttercup ¿Te sientes bien?_ preguntó una pelinaranja mientras se acercaba a la morena

_ Si, ¿Por?_ respondió Buttercup

_ Porque llegaste a la escuela antes que nosotras_ respondió Blossom

_ ¡Blossom!_ llamó en forma de regaño Bubbles

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú también estabas sorprendida_ expresó Blossom viendo a la rubia

_ Pues sí, pero siempre pueden pasar los milagros, aparte no hay que desperdiciar nuestras últimas horas en el mundo, recuerda que el apocalipsis esta cerca_ soltó Bubbles riendo

_ ¬¬ Por una vez que no se me hace tarde significa que es el fin del mundo_ renegó Buttercup

_ ¡Eso lo dices tú!_ exclamaron ambas hermanas

_ _¡RING!__ sonó la campana, que indicaba el inicio de una jornada escolar

_ Bien alumnos, tomen asiento por favor_ pidió una mujer mientras entraba a la sala

_ Si_ respondieron todos

* * *

Así pasaron las horas (n/a: Si, estoy utilizando, de nuevo, la máquina del tiempo, que no existe, para adelantar las horas que no son importantes n_n)

_ _¡RING!__ sonó la campana, avisando a los alumnos el fin de la penúltima clase y el comienzo de la ultima, en el gimnasio de la escuela, un grupo de jóvenes se preparaban para la clase de deportes, cuando una joven mujer, entraba al gimnasio, su corto cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros, su copete estaba sostenido por dos pasadores cruzados, que hacían la forma de una cruz, su ropa consistía en una blusa de tirantes naranja con un pantaloncillo corto blanco, los cuales realzaban su buena figura, al entrar robó la atención de todos los presentes y se podían escuchar comentarios como "Que linda es" "¿Crees que tenga novio?" "El naranja le queda muy bien" "Que lindo cabello" (N/H: ¡Los hombres no usan ese tipo de frases!, en todo caso sería "¡Que buena está!", o "No le hace si tiene novio yo le entro" xP)

_ Buenos días a todos…_ saludó la joven postrándose delante de la clase

_ ¡Tu eres…!_ interrumpió un rubio al reconocer a la joven, la cual, de un momento a otro, apareció al lado del chico y cubrió su boca

_ Será mejor que te calles si no quieres conocerme_ amenazó la chica en un murmullo, a lo que el rubio asintió con la cabeza_ Yo seré la sustituta de su profesor, ya que él tiene licencia por el embarazo de su esposa, mi nombre es Kanata Hau, espero que nos llevemos muy bien_ habló para la clase, quienes la miraban sorprendidos por la rapidez en que se movió

_ Es un gusto conocerla, Profesora Hau_ recitaron todos los presentes al salir del shock

_ Boomer, ¿Qué paso halla?_ preguntó Brick asustado al ver lo que la joven maestra le había hecho a su hermano

_ ¿Por qué te calló? ¿Cómo la conoces?_ preguntó Butch del mismo modo, todos llevaban puesto un pantaloncillo corto verde con una camisa blanca

_ E-ella es…_ comenzó a decir nerviosamente Boomer, pero se detuvo al recibir la mirada amenazante de Kanata

_ ¿Quién es?_ preguntó Brick sin prestar atención a su nueva maestra

_ Jóvenes Him_ llamó Kanata_ Por favor guarden silencio

_ ¿Cómo sabe sus nombres?_ preguntó un chico de orbes rojos y cabellos rubios

_ A-ah…_ Kanata comenzó a ponerse nerviosa_… p-pues, es que… yo memoricé todos los nombres_ respondió nerviosa

_ Entonces ¿Cómo me llamo yo?_ preguntó la acompañante del chico de orbes rojos, esta tenia cabello rojo y ojos verdes

_ Eso es fácil, tú eres… Faye Sean_ respondió Kanata sin dudar

_ ¡No es verdad!_ contradijo la chica

_ No seas mentirosa, Faye_ regañó Félix viendo a la chica de forma reprobatoria

_ Bien, comencemos con la clase_ expresó Kanata mientras tomaba unos balones de baloncesto

* * *

_ ¿Por qué se tarda tanto la maestra Jessica?_ preguntaba Bubbles preocupada viendo la puerta

_ No lo sé, tal vez se le hizo tarde_ respondió Buttercup indiferente

_ O tal vez ya tuvo a su bebe_ continuó Violeta

_ Si hubiera pasado eso ya nos hubieran avisado ¬¬_ corrigió Julieta

_ ¡Buenos días alumnos!_ exclamó un joven que entraba a la sala de clases, su cabello negro estaba desordenado y sus ojos negros eran cubiertos por unas gafas de aumento (n/a: ¡Jaja te puse lentes! N/H: Sabes… en realidad si necesito pero olvidas que me los robaron en primer semestre de prepa ¬¬)

_ ¡Tú…!_ expresó Buttercup reconociendo al chico y apuntándolo con el dedo índice, por lo que su cara fue golpeada por un gis blanco

_ En mi clase no se levanta la voz, señorita_ regañó el joven mientras bajaba su mano después de arrojarle el gis a Buttercup_ Yo seré el sustituto de su maestra de ingles, mi nombre es Alvaro Alday_ saludó el nuevo maestro

_ Es un gusto conocerlo_ dijeron todos los alumnos con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver lo que le había hecho a su compañera

_ Buttercup ¿Estas bien?_ preguntó Violeta en un murmullo

_ Eso creo_ respondió Buttercup sobando su frente

_ ¿Por qué gritaste?_ preguntó Julieta

_ Es que él es…_ comenzó a responder Buttercup

_ ¡Silencio!_ ordenó Alvaro mientras arrojaba dos gises en dirección a Julieta y Violeta

_ Ouch_ soltaron las dos al recibir los golpes en la frente

* * *

_ Muy bien, alumnos, hemos terminado por hoy_ repuso una joven de cabello castaño con una sonrisa, viendo a los alumnos, quienes estaban respirando agitadamente y estaban sentados en el suelo, con sudor en el rostro y miradas cansadas

_ Ah…_ soltaron todos a unisonó con alivio

_ ¿Qué les pasa? Si apenas estábamos empezando_ preguntó Kanata con mucha energía, en el rostro de los alumnos apareció una mueca de miedo_ Vayan a las regaderas_ permitió Kanata con una sonrisa

_ Si_ respondieron todos levantándose pesadamente y caminando lentamente

_ Jóvenes Him…_ llamó Kanata deteniendo a los chicos_ Necesito hablar con ustedes_ al decir esto en la cara de Boomer apareció una expresión de miedo (n/a: xD)

* * *

_… bien alumnos, pueden retirarse_ terminó el moreno al terminar su explicación, viendo a la clase, quienes, la mayoría, tenían marcas de golpes en sus frentes, incluida Blossom

_ Gracias_ soltaron todos mientras se levantaban de sus asientos y comenzaban a salir de la sala

_ Señoritas Utonio_ llamó el profesor antes de que las hermanas salieran_ Por favor esperen un poco_ pidió con una sonrisa, por lo que Julieta y Violeta miraron con angustia a la morena, quien sonrió como diciendo "las alcanzo luego", las chicas solo asintieron y comenzaron a caminar fuera del salón, acompañadas por un chico rubio de ojos verdes

_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede, profesor?_ preguntó Blossom nerviosa

_ No le llames así_ ordenó Buttercup sentándose en su banca

_ ¿Por qué, Butter?_ preguntó Bubbles sentándose a su lado

_ Porque él no es más que una estafa, él es el exterminador_ respondió Buttercup mirando fijamente al joven

_ Jeje, me descubriste_ rió nerviosamente_ Pero no importa n_n

_ Oye, Boke, deja de actuar tan impertinentemente_ ordenó una chica que entraba a la sala, acompañada de tres chicos

_ Cállate, Kanata no teme_ repuso Alvaro al escuchar la voz

_ ¡Tu eres…!_ mencionó Bubbles sorprendida, pero se detuvo al recibir la penetrante mirada de Kanata

_ Taicho, ya los traemos_ aviso una chica de cabellos negros entrando por la ventana de la clase mientras dejaba caer a un hombre de orbes blancos

_ No los deberías de tratar así a las personas, Zoey-san_ repuso la segunda chica, mientras dejaba delicadamente a una mujer de cabellos rubios en el suelo

_ ¬¬ Ni que se fueran a morir

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?_ preguntó Butch confundido

_ Se los explicaremos rápidamente…_ repuso Kanata mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de la sala

_ No tomes el papel de la líder, Teme_ regañó Alvaro mientras empujaba a Kanata para que se bajara del escritorio

_… no lo estoy haciendo, Boke_ contradijo Kanata moviéndose haciendo que Alvaro resbalara

_ ¡Teme!_ llamó molesto Alvaro con una vena saltada en la frente

_ ¿Hai?_ preguntó Kanata en un tono burlón

_ Cállate_ ordenó Alvaro retomando su postura_ Lo que les íbamos a decir era…

_… Que necesitamos de su ayuda_ interrumpió Kanata sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio

* * *

¡AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPITULO!

Lamento la tardanza, pero es que estaba ocupada con otro "proyecto", espero que les haya gustado, realmente no tenia inspiración suficiente como para hacerlo y este fue el resultado, no pude poner lo que yo quería u_u, en fin, ¡Feliz día de las madres (N/H: y de las mamacitas xD)! n_n.

**¡Respuestas!**

Repito, como me da mucha flojera poner "Gracias por sus comentarios" en cada una de las respuestas, se los digo ahora ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Kimiko Hoshi:** Gracias por eso n_n… no se me había ocurrido n_n

**Chibi Yuki:** Siento cierto acoso hacia Alvaro o.O N/H: ¿Por qué lo dices? Flor: Porque si n_n (no se lo digo porque después se va a creer mucho n_n)

**Kmy-litha16:** **Ishi:** ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! Yo también quería que salieras como exterminadora T.T **Flor:** ¬¬ Sabes, Ishi, creo que exageras, siempre hablas con ella ¬¬ **Pepe:** Lee la historia que Flor va a subir mañana **Papa:** A mí me encantó n_n **Pepe:** Aduladora ¬¬ **Papa:** No es verdad ¬¬ **Flor:** ¡Bueno nos vemos luego!

**Angelic-bloody-night:** Gracias por comprender n_n, nos vemos luego n_n

**Emo Fairy:** Vuelvo y repito, si quieres puedo cambiar tu más oscuro secreto n_n

**Kumiko Hoshi:** Denji-kun es genial n_n, sobre lo de Alvaro, yo ODIO que se meta en mis comentarios, aunque, sí me da risa lo que escribe n_n…

**¡Anuncios!**

Hmmm… creo que no hay anuncios ahora, si se me ocurre alguno, se los digo en el próximo capítulo n_n

**¡Glosario!**

**Saiken-hô 12, kasuka na:** Técnica reconstructiva 12, desmayar

**Taicho:** Capitán

**Boke:** Subnormal

**¡Presentación de personajes!**

**Zoey Stevens **

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 3 de enero del 1998

**Guante:** No tiene

**Personalidad:** Es medio introvertida, rebelde y tiene un carácter podrido cuando se enoja n_n

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.67 metros, pesa 65 kilos, cabello negro, largo hasta media espalda, ojos verdes, pálida, le gusta vestir con pantalones de mezclilla y blusas medio ajustadas color lavanda

**Lo que le gusta: **Tocar el piano, dibujar y escuchar música.

**Lo que no le gusta:** Los prejuiciosos… (n/a: Creo que solo pusiste cosas que odias n_nU)

**Lo que odia:** A los falsos, a los que mienten, a los engreídos y a las mujeres que son unas arrastradas (N/H: ¡Yo igual!, solo que me lo reservo casi todo el tiempo)

**Su más oscuro secreto:** (n/a: Hmmm, lo voy a cambiar porque soy piadosa n_n) Es alérgica a los gatos n_n

**Amakeik Tyler **

**Edad: **15 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 12 de enero de 2000

**Gema: **No tiene

**Personalidad: **Tranquila, un poco inteligente, un poco madura, muy imaginativa y tímida

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.60 metros, pesa 60 kilos, cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura, ojos marrón oscuro.

**Lo que le gusta: **Leer, escribir, jugar sudoku y molestar a sus amigos

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que no la dejen escribir o leer en paz

**Lo que odia:** Que sean discriminativos y que maltraten el medio ambiente.

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Odia las arañas (gracias Kimi-chan n_n)

¡Gracias por comentar! Espero sus comentarios, y vuelvo y repito. ¡Feliz día de las madres!

¡SAYO!


	18. ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí!

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 18: ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

* * *

**

Un joven estaba sentado sobre el tejado de una casa, sus cabellos negros danzaban al compas del viento y sus negros ojos miraban sin atención a tres chicas sentadas sobre el pasto semi-verde que había en el patio de la misma casa, sus pensamientos comenzaron a recorrer sus recuerdos…

________________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________________

_ ¡Onî-san!_ llamaba un chica de ojos cafés oscuros, viendo reprobatoriamente al chico de cabellos negros

_ ¿Qué quieres, Hana?_ preguntó un tanto molesto

_ ¡Que te comportes con Kanata-chan!_ respondió molesta, provocando una risa al rostro del moreno

_ ¡¿Pero qué dices, Hana? Ella no tiene carácter como para ser exterminadora_ repuso al terminar de reír

_ ¡No seas mal educad…!_ regañó la chica de cómo quince años

_ ¡Pero si no soy mal educado!_ interrumpió el chico, causando que en el rostro de la muchacha saltara una vena

_ ¡Lo estás haciendo en este momento!_ reclamó la castaña

_ ¡No es verdad!_ contradijo el joven

_ ¡Si lo es!

_ ¡Que no!

_ ¡Que si!

_ ¡Que no!

_ ¡Que si!

_ ¡Que no!

_… ¡Moo! ¡Onî-san no Baka!_ gritó molesta

________________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________________

_ ¡Taicho!_ llamó una chica a sus espaldas, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos_ ¡Mire!_ ordenó la chica de cabellos negros apuntando al jardín donde estaban las tres chicas concentradas con los ojos cerrados, de ellas comenzó a emanar un aura roja, verde y azul, respectivamente, y comenzó a expandirse por todo el jardín, quebrando los cristales de la casa y dañando la infraestructura de la misma

_ ¡Saca a Utonio-san de allí!_ ordenó levantándose y saltando desde el tejado al jardín

_ ¡Si!_ aceptó mientras entraba por una ventana de la segunda planta

_ Bōei gijutsu bangō 27, Baria 5 tsu no hashira_ recitó mientras alrededor de las chicas crecían 5 barras de metal y luego como un cristal negro unía las barras, conteniendo la energía que seguían emanando las chicas_ ¡Maldición!_ expresó el chico al ver que los cristales comenzaban a cuartearse_ Shubi 14, dōfū_ soltó mientras sobre los pilares aparecía una "casa" de cristal negro (n/a: Cristal es solo para referirme a que se puede ver a través de ella, pero en realidad es como algo súper poderoso que es muy resistente n_n), pero de nuevo, siguió cuarteándose_ Shubi wa 5, mochikabu_ recitó, mientras dos gigantes hombres de cristal negro aparecían a los lados de las chicas, que seguían cubiertas por las otras dos técnicas, chocharon sus manos con el contrario y un brillo negro cubrió todo entre ellos, lo que evitó que la energía siguiera saliendo, pero la que ya había logrado salir, continuó expandiéndose derrumbando la casa de las chicas_ ¡Zoey!_ llamó Alvaro preocupado al ver que su subordinada aun no salía

_ Shubi wa 48, hogo-dama_ recitó la voz de una chica por lo bajo, mientras obligaba a un hombre a cubrir su cabeza, ambos estaban dentro de un circulo lavanda, que los había librado de cualquier daño

_ ¡No me hagas preocuparme así!_ regañó el joven mientras se acercaba a la chica de cabellos negros

_ ¬¬ No pienso volver a buscarlo por toda la casa, así que si le dije una vez "Venga rápido" significa, Venga rápido_ renegaba Zoey mientras veía al hombre de orbes blancos

_ ¿Por qué lo regañas a él?_ preguntó Alvaro confundido mientras veía a la chica de orbes verdes

_ ¬¬ ¡No te metas!_ ordenó Zoey sin verlo

_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ preguntó el profesor al ver su casa destruida

_ Querrá decir, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ corrigió Alvaro viendo a las chicas

_ ¡¿Qué están haciéndole a mis niñas?_ preguntó exaltado mientras veía a las chicas dentro de todas esas barreras, las cuales, seguían emanando esa aura extraña de sus cuerpos

_ Nosotros nada_ respondió Zoey sacudiendo su ropa

_ Ellas están ocupadas…

* * *

_ ¡Kanata-sempai!_ llamó una chica desde el tejado de una casa

_ ¿Si, Amakeik-chan?_ preguntó la susodicha, desde la parte de abajo

_ Alvaro-taicho ya comenzó_ respondió Amakeik señalando el lugar donde se levantaban varias barreras, entre ellas, una que constaba de dos hombres de cristal enormes

_ Ese inútil, por eso le dije que pusiera las barreras antes que eso comenzara_ quejó Kanata al ver las barreras

_ ¿Reforzamos nuestras barreras?_ preguntó Amakeik al ver a los chicos que estaban en el jardín de su patio, quienes estaban rodeados por varias barreras naranjas y rojas

_ Supongo que si tuvo que utilizar una barrera 5 es porque la energía que desprenden es muy fuerte, así que supongo que si, hay que levantar otras dos_ respondió Kanata analizando la situación

_ De acuerdo_ acató Amakeik viendo a los chicos_ Bōei gijutsu 28, Danmaku _ recitó la chica mientras alrededor de los chicos, aparecía una barrera roja fuego, sobre las que ya estaban presentes

_ Bōei gijutsu 21, Dōnbarera_ recitó Kanata mientras sobre la barrera roja aparecía otra, pero esta era entre naranja y amarillo

_… ¡Kanata-sempai! ¡Está empezando!_ informó Amakeik al ver que los chicos desprendían auras parecidas a las de las chicas, pero estas no pasaban todas las barreras

_ Era de esperarse…_ repuso Kanata viendo la escena, relajada

_ ¿Eso es normal?_ preguntó una mujer mientras salía de la casa, con un pequeño niño a sus espaldas

_ Si…_ respondió Kanata viéndola

_ ¿Cómo es que esto va a ayudarlos a mejorar?_ preguntó la mujer viendo a sus hijos

_ Es fácil, pero no se lo puedo decir hasta que suceda…_ respondió esta vez Amakeik viendo al igual que todas a los tres chicos que emanaban auras de sus respectivos colores

* * *

_ Zoey_ llamó un moreno viendo a su distraída compañera de equipo

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó a secas sin ver a Alvaro

_ Llama a los Kuri, para que reconstruyan la casa del profesor Utonio_ ordenó Alvaro viendo al preocupado hombre

_ ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué yo?

_ Porque yo digo_ respondió Alvaro viendo reprobatoriamente a Zoey

_¬¬ Te crees mucho porque eres el capitán ¬¬_ dijo Zoey molesta

_ Si ¿y? ¿Algún problema con eso?_ repuso Alvaro en un tono altanero

_ ¬¬_ comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas, que solo ella entendía, sacó un celular de una bolsa de su pantalón y marco unos números_ Habla Zoey Stevens, exterminadora 37_ habló por el celular

_ _¿Qué sucede, Zoey-sama?__ preguntó una voz del otro lado del teléfono

_ Necesito que envíen a un Kuri a las coordenadas del capitán del equipo 9, Alvaro Alday_ continuó Zoey, viendo molesta al chico de orbes negros

_ _En seguida, Zoey-sama__ acató el hombre del otro lado del teléfono, por lo que Zoey colgó el teléfono

_ Listo ¿contentó?

_No… aun no me libro de Kanata, hasta entonces estaré contento

_¬¬ Deja en paz a la segunda capitana ¬¬

_ ¿Por qué?, ¿si ella no me deja en paz nunca?

_ Pero bien que te gusta que te moleste…_ respondió Zoey con un tono pícaro en la voz

_ ¡No es verdad Ò///Ó!_ contradijo sonrojado (n/a: Muajaja ò_Ó)

_ Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre te pones celoso cuando la ves hablar con Josué-kun? ¿O por qué siempre que ella no está te la pasas todo serio y agüitado? ¿O por que cuando estas con Kanata-chan siempre luces más feliz? ¿O…_ comenzó a cuestionar Zoey

_ ¡Ya entendí!..._ interrumpió Alvaro tapándole la boca a Zoey

_ Buebueifpsoeubueuvueuvueb_ habló con la boca tapada Zoey intentando quitarse la mano de Alvaro

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó Alvaro sin entender nada, pero sin quitar su mano

_ ¡Buebuebuebueubeubudifheubieubbioe!_ balbuceaba más alto

_ ¿Qué?_ volvió a preguntar, aun sin quitar su mano

_ … ¡Que no me dejabas respirar, imbécil!_ gritó Zoey cuando pudo quitar la mano de Alvaro

_ Jeje, Gomen n_nU_ repuso rascándose la cabeza

_ ¬¬… Baka_ soltó Zoey_ Como sea, regresando a la conversación anterior… no me respondiste nada ¬¬

_ ¿Sobre qué? x3_ preguntó Alvaro

_ Sobre lo de Kanata-chan_ respondió por lo que Alvaro se volvió a sonrojar, iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo proveniente de donde se encontraban las tres chicas sentadas con los ojos cerrados, de las cuales, las auras que estaban emanando se comenzaron a fusionar, provocando una gran explosión, que fue contenida por todas las barreras que Alvaro había puesto anteriormente, pero destruyendo las primeras y cuarteando la ultima, a punto de romperla_ ¡Taicho!

_ ¡¿Qué sucede con mis niñas?_ exclamó el profesor Utonio con una mirada preocupada y un semblante tenso

_ No te preocupes_ expresó por lo bajo Alvaro, desenvaino su Katana_ Kyanseru_ recitó mientras blandía su Katana y de ella salía un brillo negro (?) que cortó por la mitad la barrera que contenía todo el humo producto de la expolición, comenzó a dispersarse lentamente y tres figuras féminas se podían ver entre él.

* * *

_¡Kanata-sempai, varias barreras se están rompiendo!_ informó Amakeik al escuchar la explosión proveniente de las auras de los tres chicos que tenían que cuidar

_ No te preocupes, no se romperán todas, esa es la única explosión_ repuso Kanata calmadamente mientras desenvainaba su Katana despreocupada_ Kyanseru_ recitó mientras blandía su Katana y de ella salía un brillo naranja, el cual cortó las barreras restantes, el humo causado por la explosión comenzaba a disiparse, y dentro del que quedaba se podían ver tres figuras masculinas

_ ¿Ellos son…?_ preguntó Lauliet confusa mientras se acercaba a las chicas

_ Así que ya salieron_ murmuró Amakeik al ver las figuras entre el humo, que conforme se dispersaban dejaban ver a tres chicos, todos se veían como de diecisiete años, el primero tenía el cabello negro azulado, corto y lacio (n/a: Tipo emo, pero más corto), sus orbes eran azul agua y sus ropas consistían en un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa del mismo color; el segundo tenía el cabello negro, corto, ondulado y despeinado, sus ojos eran café claro y su ropa eran igual que las del primero, pero en tonos verdes; mientras que el tercero tenía el cabello rojo, despeinado y un poco largo, sus ojos eran negros y su ropa era igual que las del los demás, pero en rojo.

_ Yōkoso, Ten no Ikimono_ habló Kanata viendo a los tres chicos

_ ¡Anata wa...!_ exclamó el chico de orbes azules

_ Kanata_ terminó el chico de cabellos rojos

_ Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, chicos_ saludó Kanata con una sonrisa

_ O kaeri nasai, Minna-sama_ saludó también Amakeik

* * *

_ ¿Cómo han estado?_ preguntó Alvaro viendo a las chicas que habían salido de aquella explosión

_ Bien_ respondió la primera, quien tenía un largo cabello gris (casi blanco) y unos brillantes ojos azules, sus ropas eran un vestido un poco largo, hasta la rodilla, azul, con unos detalles blancos, era de manga larga y estaba descubierto de la espalda.

_ Pues dentro de lo que cabe, bien_ contestó la segunda, quien tenía el cabello largo y rubio y unos brillantes ojos verdes, su vestido era igual al de la primer chica, pero este en colores verdes

_ Excelente_ respondió la tercera, quien poseía unos brillantes cabellos negros y resplandecientes ojos rojos, su ropa era igual a las anteriores, pero en rojo; escucharon unos quejidos a sus espaldas, las tres voltearon a ver de donde provenían, para encontrarse con tres chicas inconscientes tiradas en el suelo

_ ¡Butter!_ llamó la chica de ojos verdes mientras corría al lugar donde se encontraba la susodicha inconsciente

_ ¡Bubbles-sama!_ exclamó la peli plata, corrió al igual que la oji-verde, al lugar donde se encontraba la rubia inconsciente

_ ¡Señorita Blossom!_ gritó igualmente la morena corriendo al lado de la hermana mayor

_ No se preocupen. Tampoco usted, Utonio-san, ellas solo están cansadas_ explicó Alvaro viendo a las seis chicas

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres con nosotras, Alvaro?_ preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes viendo al susodicho

_ Nosotros solo queremos que nos ayuden… no, para que ayuden a sus maestras_ respondió Alvaro mientras veía con determinación a las chicas

_ ¿Es sobre Byakuya?_ preguntó la morena de ojos rojos viendo seriamente al capitán del equipo 9

_ Si_ respondió secamente

_ Pero si no habíamos sabido nada de él desde lo que paso con Han…_ dijo la peli plata preocupada

_ Lo sabemos, es por eso, por eso, es que las sacamos de las gemas_ interrumpió Zoey intentando evitar ese doloroso recuerdo

* * *

_ Sera mejor que se pongan cómodos, necesitamos hablar con ustedes_ indicó Kanata viendo como los tres chicos cargaban en sus espaldas a los que parecían ser importantes para ellos, pero estaban inconscientes.

_ Ya sabemos todo_ interrumpió el ojinegro

_ ¿Cómo lo supieron?

_ Yo estuve viviendo en la mente de mi maestro así que era natural que escuchara la plática que tuvieron con ellos x3_ respondió el moreno comenzando a contar

________________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________________

_… Que necesitamos de su ayuda_ interrumpió Kanata sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio

_ ¿Ayuda? ¿Nosotros? Ustedes fueron quienes nos ayudaron la otra vez_ repuso Blossom al ver a la chica que entró por la ventana

_ Lo que ustedes necesitan es entrenar_ explicó Zoey mientras se sentaba en el marco de la ventana

_ No es que nosotros seamos más fuertes que ustedes, la única diferencia es que nosotros tenemos muchos años entrenando_ apoyó Amakeik sentándose en una mesa al lado de Zoey

_ Nosotros hemos entrenado mucho_ aclaró Brick tomando la postura de líder

_ Lo que pasa es que no están entrenando de la manera mejor_ Kanata golpeó a Alvaro en la cabeza_ Explícales, inútil_ ordenó Kanata

_ No me mandes, Teme ¬¬, los mejores entrenadores que pudieran conseguir son sus guantes y gemas…_ comenzó a explicar Alvaro acercándose a Blossom y tocando levemente su gema

_ ¿Cómo nos podrían entrenar ellos, si son eso, guantes y gemas?_ pregunto Brick mirando celosamente a Blossom quien tenía un leve sonrojo

_ Sus guantes y gemas no son solo eso_ contestó Kanata

_ Explicarles así sería muy difícil, así que ellos tendrán que venir para poder entrenarlos_ continuó Alvaro intentando evadir esa laaaarga explicación

_ ¿Cómo podrían hacer eso?_ preguntó el profesor uniéndose a la conversación

_ Es fácil, solo necesitan entrenar de una forma muy parecida a la que han estado usando últimamente, pero al revés_ respondió Kanata_ Ustedes…_ apuntando a los chicos y chicas_ …tendrán que entrar en su mundo

________________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________________

_ Y también sabemos que por lo que estamos aquí es porque Byakuya ha comenzado a actuar_ habló el ojinegro, interrumpiendo el largo relato del joven

_ Hi-Onî-sama, no interrumpas a Ishi-Onî-san_ regañó el ojiazul

_ Deja de llamarnos así, Seiryu, recuerda que ya no estamos en los guantes_ ordenó el ojinegro

_ Entiendo, Suzaku-Onî-sama_ aceptó el ojiazul con una sonrisa

_ Oye, Genbu-chan, nunca nos dijiste porque vivías en la mente del señorito Butch (n/a xD)

_ ¡No le agregues el –chan! ¡Con Genbu basta!_ exclamó el chico de cabellos negros

_ Oye, Genbu-Onî-sama_ llamó el ojiazul_ ¿Para qué le dices eso si sabes que no lo dejara de hacer?_ preguntó confuso

_ No me cuesta nada intentarlo n_n_ respondió Genbu con una sonrisa

_ ¿Quién es Byakuya?_ preguntó Lauliet acercándose a los chicos que estaban ya dentro de su casa

_ Es una larga historia, que preferiríamos contar cuando los chicos estén despiertos_ respondió Amakeik viendo a los chicos

_ De acuerdo…_ aceptó Lauliet dudosa

_ ¡Lauliet-san!_ llamó un niño pequeño entrando a la estancia donde se encontraban todos, estaba cargando una bandeja con varios vasos con agua fresca, pero estos estaban tambaleándose

_ Daniel_ soltó Lauliet mientras se acercaba al pequeño para ayudarlo con la bandeja_ ¿Para qué es esto?_ preguntó viendo los vasos

_ Pues como pensé que estarían sedientos los prepare para todos n_n_ respondió el niño medio sonrojado

_ Daniel, no tenías que hacerlo_ expresó Lauliet con una mirada tierna

_ Lo sé, pero de todas formas quería hacerlo_ repuso sonriendo tímidamente

_ ¡Limonada! ¡Yo quiero x3!_ gritó el moreno de ojos cafés saltando y tirando a Butch de sus espaldas, corrió a donde estaba Lauliet y tomo un vaso, del cual bebió su contenido sin abandonar su sonrisa_ ¡Que rico x3!_ soltó antes de tomar otro vaso y hacer lo mismo

_ Genbu, nunca cambiaras, ¿verdad?_ expresó Kanata con una sonrisa y una gota resbalando por su nuca

_ Eso parece_ respondieron Amakeik y ambos jóvenes

________________________________Bubbles´s_POV________________________________________Bubbles's_POV____________________________________

_ ¡¿Byakuya está usando a los imitadores para hacer eso?_ pregunta una voz a lo lejos, parece sorprendida, esa voz me parece conocida…

_ ¡Eso es estúpido!_ gritó otra voz, comienzo a abrir los ojos, veo borroso

_ ¡¿Para qué quiere usarlos?_ pregunta otra voz, mi mirada se volvió clara, estoy en la estancia de mi casa, parece haber muchas personas aquí

_ No lo sabemos aun_ respondió la voz de un hombre, comienzo a levantarme.

_¡Esa no es una respuesta, Alvaro!_ gritó una muchacha de cabello rubio

_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ pregunté al ver a las tres muchachas que estaban junto a el profesor, el profesor Alday y Zoey

_ Bubbles-sama_ ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?... espera un momento, ella es…

_ ¡Zafiro!_ ¿Esto es a lo que se refería el profesor Alday?

_ Qué bueno que ya esté bien, Bubbles-sama_ siempre tan educada n_n

_ Si, ya sabemos que es un reencuentro muy milagroso, pero no por eso vamos a dejar a la mitad esta plática_ esa rubia tiene una actitud muy parecida a la de Butter

_ Gomen nasai, Onê-sama_ dijo Zafiro

_ Deméter, no molestes a Afrodita_ Blossy se parece la chica de cabello negro

_¿Quiénes son Deméter y Afrodita?_ preguntó Butter despertándose

_ Yo soy Deméter, Butter_ respondió la rubia, acercándose a Butter

_ Bubbles-sama, mi nombre verdadero es Afrodita_ me contestó Zafiro… o Afrodita

_ ¿Por qué no te llamas Zafiro?_ pregunté yo, me estoy confundiendo mucho

_ ¿Esmeralda? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó Buttercup igual de confundida que yo

_ Vine a ayudarte, Butter_ respondió Esmeralda… o Deméter

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí?_ preguntó Blossom levantándose

_ Señorita Blossom_ dijo con una sonrisa la chica de cabello negro, supongo que es Rubí

_ ¿Rubí?_ preguntó Blossom igual de confundida que nosotras

_ No, mi verdadero nombre es Palas Atenea_ respondió con una sonrisa

_ ¿Todas tienen diferentes nombres?_ preguntó Buttercup, pero debo admitir que me robó las palabras de la boca

_Si_ respondió el profesor Alday

_ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ pregunté yo

_ Es una historia larga, pero que deben de saber. Hace muchos años, 500 para ser exactos, mi equipo y yo apenas terminábamos de entrenar, trabajábamos para lo que hoy se conoce como COSCOP, seguramente no la habrán escuchado…_ respondió el profesor Alday

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que eres viejísimo?_ preguntó Buttercup

_ Si ¬¬_ respondió profesor Alday_ … La COSCOP Es una organización secreta, sus siglas significan Corporación Oculta COntra Seres Peligrosos. Esta organización se encarga de, como dicen sus siglas, eliminar a cualquier amenaza para la humanidad; pero en la antigüedad, no se llamaba así, ni se encargaba de proteger a la humanidad, ellos eran un grupo de personas que experimentaban con las personas vulnerables, por ejemplo con huérfanos, discapacitados, entre otros. De eso nacimos nosotros, nuestro equipo es de los exterminadores originales, al igual que los integrantes de los equipos 7,8 y 10, el resto son solo personas con talento, cada equipo consta con 5 personas…

_ Entonces ¿Por qué en su equipo son solo 4?_ pregunté yo

_A eso es a lo que voy_ respondió el profesor Alday_ Esas personas también inventaron a los Cuarzos, que eran personas que poseían casi el poder de una Creatura Divina…

_ ¿Qué son las Creaturas Divinas?_ preguntó Blossom

_ Son las creaturas que están selladas en los guantes y gemas_ respondió Zoey_ ahora no interrumpan

_ Gracias, Zoey, continuando, la COSCOP Descubrió que los cuarzos eran inestables, por lo tanto peligrosos, así que a nosotros, que en ese entonces éramos el grupo 3, se nos encomendó eliminar a todos los cuarzos, fue entonces cuando pasó…._

________________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________________

Era un pueblo, con varias cabañas, en las que Vivian varias personas, todas llevaban guantes o gemas colgado de sus cuellos, parecían ser felices, pero, en ese momento llegan cinco personas, un muchacho de cómo 17 años, tenía el cabello negro, orbes negros y ropas del mismo color, la segunda era una chica de cómo 14 años tenía el cabello corto, castaño claro y suelto, sus ropas eran naranjas con detalles negros, la tercera era una niña de cómo 12 años, tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y suelto, sus ojos eran cafés claros, sus ropas eran lavanda con negro, la cuarta era una niña de cómo 10 años, quien tenía el cabello castaño claro, hasta la cintura, sus ropas eran en su mayoría rojas, y la ultima era una chica de cómo quince años, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, sus ropas eran en su mayoría verdes. El grupo de personas comenzó a avanzar rápidamente por el pueblo, matando a todas las personas a su paso.

_ Hana-taicho_ llamó la chica de largos cabellos castaños claros, viendo a la muchacha de orbes cafés oscuros

_ ¿Qué pasa, Amakeik-chan?_ preguntó la susodicha, blandiendo su Katana para cortar el pecho de una persona, que después cayó inerte en el suelo.

_ Algunos están huyendo_ informó Amakeik señalando a las personas que corrían intentando alejarse del pueblo

_ … no te preocupes, yo iré por ellos, terminen ustedes con estos_ repuso Hana calmadamente mientras saltaba de techo en techo para alcanzar a los que estaban intentando huir

Con su Katana en mano comenzó a cortar a las personas que corrían, su rostro era serio, pero sus ojos mostraban indignación e impotencia

_ ¡Billow!_ exclamó un hombre treintón mientras veía como Hana cortaba el cuerpo de una bella mujer, de cabellos negros y orbes blancos_ ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?_ gritaba mientras tomaba el cuerpo en sus brazos, de sus ojos blancos salían lágrimas desconsoladamente, volteó a ver furioso a la chica que había apuñalado a la joven_ ¡¿Por qué no nos dejan vivir en paz?

_ No estoy autorizada para contestar eso_ respondió Hana con una mirada fría

_ ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Acabas de matar a mi prometida!

_ Ese es el castigo por ser un cuarzo_ repuso Hana levantando su Katana lista para atacar al hombre de cabellos negros

_ ¡Eres una imbécil! ¡Púdrete en el infierno!_ gritó descontrolado, de su cuerpo comenzó a salir un aura grisácea y lo rodeo completamente, haciendo que Hana saliera expulsada por la presión de su aura. Dejándola inconsciente en el suelo

_ ¡Hana-chan!_ gritó su acompañante de ropas naranjas mientras llegaba a donde se encontraba la chica

_ ¡Hana!_ llamó el chico de orbes negros que llegaba al lado de la chica de cabellos castaños

_ ¡Taicho!_ exclamó preocupada Amakeik mientras se acercaba también

_ ¡Segundo capitán! ¡Ese cuarzo está perdiendo el control!_ informó la ultima, de cabellos negros y orbes verdes, el hombre comenzó a deformarse

_ ¡Se va a convertir en un imitador, Alvaro-kun!_ gritó la chica de cortos cabellos

_ ¡Maldición!_ soltó Alvaro mientras intentaba acercarse a la chica para alejarla de allí, el hombre termino de deformarse, convirtiéndose en un monstruo, pero aun así no termino, el brillo gris continuó en su cuerpo y siguió transformándose

_ ¡Alvaro-sempai! ¡¿Qué está pasando?_ preguntó Amakeik asustada

_ ¡No lo sé!_ respondió intentando acercarse de nuevo, pero no podía por la presión de la energía que emanaba el cuerpo del hombre_ ¡Kanata! ¡Utiliza la técnica que Hana te enseñó! ¡Así podrás acercarte y sacarla de allí!_ ordenó Alvaro al comprender que no podía acercarse simplemente

_ ¡Pe-pero…!

_ ¡Kanata! ¡Hana siempre te lo dice! ¡No tengas miedo de tus habilidades!_ interrumpió Alvaro

_ …_ pensó por unos segundos_ Bōei gijutsu 2, Baria-tai_ recitó Kanata, un brillo naranja rodeó su cuerpo completo, saltó al lado de la chica de ropas verdes la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó llevándola al lado de su hermano mayor, justo a tiempo, ya que el hombre terminó de convertirse y regreso a su forma original, pero tenía alas similares a las de un murciélago, sus ojos no tenían brillo y sus ropas estaban, en su mayoría, desgarradas, de pronto apareció al lado de Zoey, la tomó por el cuello y la estrelló en el suelo rápidamente, tanto que no permitió que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, de la boca de la chica salió sangre y quedó tendida en el suelo, el hombre la soltó y desapareció de su lado, apareciendo al lado de Amakeik, golpeándola en el estomago, haciendo que escupiera sangre y enviándola contra una de las tantas caballas, de un segundo a otro apareció al lado de Kanata, la golpeó con el dorso de su mano en la cabeza y la mando a volar contra otra cabaña, por ultimo apareció en frente de Alvaro, quien intentaba proteger el cuerpo de Hana, el hombre cerro el puño, y lo golpeó en el rostro haciéndolo volar contra un árbol, partiéndolo a la mitad, y dejando al chico inconsciente.

Hana comenzó a abrir pesadamente los ojos, vio a su alrededor, para encontrarse con todos sus compañeros de equipo inconscientes y heridos. Vio delante de ella y se encontró con la mirada sin brillo del hombre. Se levantó pesadamente, tomó con más fuerza su Katana, que nunca soltó, y vio con decisión al hombre

_ Mi nombre es Hana Alday, exterminadora 3 y capitana del noveno grupo_ expresó Hana (n/a: Si, yo soy Hana n_n), el hombre la vio sin expresión_ Mi misión es acabar con todos los cuarzos_ continuó desviando la mirada_ Es por eso que maté a tu prometida, y por lo que te matare a ti_ dijo sin expresión, murmuró algo, que solo escuchó ella misma, ya que el hombre tampoco lo entendió.

El hombre tomó a Hana por el cuello y comenzó a apretarlo, Hana comenzó a sentir la necesidad de respirar y un punzante dolor en su cuello, a pesar de eso blandió su Katana, cortando el pecho del hombre y consiguiendo que soltara su cuello

_ Jiko gisei no hakai gijutsu 1, Ten ikimono no denwa_ recitó Hana en un murmullo, haciendo que un brillo verde cubriera, su Katana comenzó a emanar un aura parecida, sus ojos sin expresión miraban al hombre, de inmediato ocho creaturas aparecieron a las espaldas de Hana, una de ellas era un fénix de fuego, otra era una tortuga y una serpiente combinadas, la siguiente era un dragón azul, otra era un tigre blanco, las otras eran iguales, pero en tonos más claros

_ Hana-sama_ llamó un fénix_ ¿Por qué hace eso?

_ Eso no importa, Suzaku, ahora solo necesito acabar con ese hombre_ respondió Hana sin expresión

_ Pero, Hana-chan, sacrificaras tu vi…_ comenzó a decir uno de los dragones azules

_ No importa, Afrodita, necesito que lo hagan por mí, no olviden que tenemos un límite de tiempo_ interrumpió Hana

_ D-de acuerdo_ aceptaron el resto, se dispersaron y comenzaron a volar alrededor del hombre

_ Saisho no yobidashi, fenikkusudansu_ recitó Hana por lo que ambos fénix comenzaron a lanzar llamas de sus bocas, mientras danzaban alrededor del hombre_ 2-Banme no kōru, doragondansu_ siguió, ambos dragones azules continuaron con las danzas, esta vez, arrojando hielo de sus bocas, creando un contraste con el fuego, ambos fénix se sentaron en el suelo_ Sādokōru, taigā no odori_ continuó Hana, por lo que los dragones se retiraron y se sentaron junto a los fénix, para después los tigres comenzaran su danza, esta vez, rodeando al hombre en un tornado frio

_ H-Hana_ llamó débilmente Alvaro viendo como su hermana menor atacaba al cuarzo

_ Rasutokōru, kame no odori_ recitó Hana por último, haciendo que los tigres se retiraran y las tortugas comenzaran a danzar alrededor del hombre, levantando la tierra a su alrededor, y encerrando al hombre dentro de una gran roca, al ver esto el semblante de la chica se relajó, todas las criaturas se convirtieron en personas normales, ya sin energía, cayeron al suelo agotados, pero no porque su poder no diera para mas, si no porque los forzaron a salir de su recinto natural, para llegar al mundo humano_ Arigatô, Minna-sama_ soltó Hana mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y de su boca comenzaba a salir sangre, en su pecho comenzó a salir una herida en forma de X, la que termino por cortar todo su pecho, un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios, cerró los ojos fuertemente, con una de sus manos apretó su pecho, intentando contener el dolor que provocaba su corazón, cayó al suelo finalmente…

_ ¡Hana!_ exclamó Alvaro levantándose pesadamente_ ¡Hana!_ llamó mas fuerte mientras corría al lado de su hermana, la tomó en sus brazos y le dio la vuelta para ver su rostro_ ¡Hana! ¡No te mueras! ¡Hana!_ exclamó mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

_ N-no te pre-ocupes Onî-san…_ expresó Hana con un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca_ N-no pa-pasa nada_ continuó con una sonrisa_ P-por fa-vor, cuida de todas_ dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, Alvaro se hechó a llorar en su pecho, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de algo rompiéndose, volteó a ver lo que sucedía, para encontrarse con la piedra que había utilizado Hana para encerrar al cuarzo, la cual se comenzaba a cuartear, para luego romperse por completo, dejando ver el cuerpo del cuarzo casi intacto, aunque si tenía graves heridas, no eran mortíferas, el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente, ahora tenían el brillo que anteriormente poseían, cayó al suelo y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, las alas habían desaparecido de su espalda, comenzó a buscar con la mirada, cuando encontró el cadáver de su novia comenzó a correr hacia ella pesadamente; Alvaro se levantó dejando el cuerpo de su hermana en el suelo.

_ ¡Oye tu!_ llamó Alvaro apuntándolo con su Katana, pero fue ignorado, el hombre tomó el cadáver de su novia en sus brazos y comenzó a correr lejos de allí_ ¡No huyas maldito!_ gritó, intentó seguirlo, pero el dolor de su pierna no se lo permitió

_ No te preocupes, Alvaro-dono, nosotros nos haremos cargo_ dijo la voz de una mujer mientras pasaba al lado del moreno

_ ¡Camila!_ llamó Alvaro al ver a la muchacha que ya tomaba la delantera

_ La misma_ respondió la chica sin dejar de correr

_ No estorbes_ ordenó otro chico de orbes negros, mientras corría del otro lado de la chica de cabellos castaños claros.

_ Jake ¬¬_ soltó molesto (n/a: ¬¬ se nota que te afecta la muerte de tu hermana menor ¬¬ ¡¿Qué acaso no me quieres? N/H: seee, pero odio a mis rivales ►.◄)

_ Alvaro-kun ¿Podrías recostarte un poco?_ preguntó una voz femenina detrás de el moreno

_ ¡Yumi!_ acertó Alvaro al ver a la chica de cabellos negros detrás de él

_ ¡Hola! ¡Alvaro-kun!_ gritó una voz infantil mientras curaba a Kanata

_ ¡Derek!_ exclamó Alvaro volteando a ver al chico de cómo 13 años

_ ¡Con permiso!_ habló un pequeño niño de cómo tres o cuatro años mientras corría veloz y ágilmente entre la gente, para alcanzar al fugitivo

_ ¡Alex!_ llamó Alvaro al ver al pequeño niño corriendo

_ ¡Nos vemos luego, Onî-sama!_ gritó el pequeño mientras se alejaba ágilmente

_ ¿Qué le paso a Hana-nê-sama?_ preguntó el pelirrojo viendo el cuerpo de la muchacha

_ E-ella…_ comenzó a explicar Alvaro, intentado reprimir las lagrimas que invadían sus orbes negros de nuevo_ u-utilizo una técnica de auto sacrificio_ respondió Alvaro

_ P-¡Pero! ¡¿Por qué la dejaste?_ preguntó Derek angustiado, mientras se acercaba corriendo al cadáver de la chica

________________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________Flash_Back___________________________________________

________________________________Narradora´s_POV________________________________________Narradora's_POV____________________________________

_ Después de eso descubrimos que el nombre verdadero del cuarzo era Byakuya Testarosa_ terminó de contar Alvaro, en la habitación reino el silencio por unos segundos

_ ¡En ese caso, Byakuya tiene razón para vengarse!_ gritó Blossom después de analizar el relato

_ Nosotros coincidimos con ustedes, el tiene razón suficiente como para querer vengarse, pero, con lo que no estamos de acuerdo es que intente robar sus poderes para revivir a Billow_ repuso Zoey seriamente

_ O.O ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntaron las otras seis chicas a unisonó

* * *

¡Aquí se acaba el capitulo!

Lamento la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado. Antes de pasar a lo demás tengo que explicar algunas cositas, la primera ¿Por qué me cambie el nombre? Bueno, eso es porque (como ya le explique a Camila-chan) me da miedito que funcione como Death Note y me muera de un ataque cardiaco después de subir el capitulo N/H: ¿Entonces por qué pusiste mi nombre verdadero? n/a: Por eso mismo n_n N/H: O.O e_e bueeno igual no me ha pasado nada… aaaagh!,… jaja no sieerto x3 n/a: Bueno la segunda explicación es ¿Me quiero morir? No, de hecho me encantaría vivir hasta que sea una pasa toda arrugada y vieja, pero si tuviera que morirme de joven me gustaría que pasara algo dramático y cool antes de mi muerte n_n, creo que es lo único que tengo que explicar, así pasamos a lo siguiente:

**¡Respuestas!**

**Angelic-bloody-night:** Gracias por comentar n_n

**Kumiko Hoshi:** Gracias por comentar, lamento no poder responder esa pregunta, solo te dire que un pajarito me lo conto n_n

**kmy-litha16:** Gracias por comentar… pero… p-pero n-no t-te va-vayas y me de-dejes sol-sola con es-estos locos T.T

**Emo Fairy:** Gracias por comentar, me da gusto hacerte parecida a lo que eres en realidad n_n y si, Alvaro es mi hermano, en este capítulo lo explico

**¡Glosario!**

**Moo Onî-san no Baka- **Hermano tonto

**Bōei gijutsu bangō 27, Baria 5 tsu no hashira**- Técnica defensiva 27, Barrera de 5 pilares

**Shubi 14, dofu-** Forma defensiva 14, encerrar

**Shubi wa 5, mochikabu-** forma defensiva 5, retener

**Shubi wa 48, hogo-dama-** Forma defensiva 48, Esfera protectora

**Boei gijutsu 28, Danmaku-** Técnica defensiva 28, barrera de fuego

**Boei gijutsu 21, Donbarera-** Técnica defensiva 21, barrera del amanecer

**Kyanseru-** Cancelar

**Yokoso, Ten no Ikimono- **Bienvenidos, Criaturas Divinas

**¡Anata wa...!-** ¡Tu eres...!

**O kaeri nasai, Minna-sama-** Bienvenidos, todos

**Boei gijutsu 2, Baria-tai- **Técnica Defensiva 2, Barrera del cuerpo

**Jiko gisei no hakai gijutsu 1, Ten ikimono no denwa-** Técnica Destructiva de Auto sacrificio, Llamado de las criaturas divinas

**Saisho no yobidashi, fenikkusudansu- **Primer llamado, la danza del fénix

**2-Banme no koru, doragondansu-** Segundo llamado, la danza del dragón

**Sadokoru, taiga no odori-** Tercer llamado, la danza del tigre

**Rasutokoru, kame no odori-** Ultimo llamado, la danza de la tortuga

**¡Presentación de personajes!**

**Hana Alday **

**Edad: **15 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 15 de octubre del 2000 (naah no es cierto, en realidad, todos los exterminadores tienen mal su fecha de nacimiento, digamos que un siglo es como un año para ellos n_n)

**Guante:** No tiene

**Personalidad:** Es inteligente, compulsiva, habladora, se enoja fácilmente, se distrae mucho, amigable, cuando le cuentan un secreto se lo guarda hasta la eternidad, violenta, no se metan con sus amigas porque los fusila, obsesiva, cambia fácilmente de ánimo (bipolar), aunque normalmente está feliz

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.63 metros, pesa 61 kilos, cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta media espalda, ojos cafés oscuros, le gusta vestir con cualquier cosa recatada

**Lo que le gusta: **Ver anime, escribir, leer, pasar tiempo con sus amigas, pelear, molestar a Alvaro, molestar a Kanata, molestar a todos xD

**Lo que no le gusta:** La escuela, los analfabetas que no leen, las personas que insultan a los otaku (Nunca se metan con una otaku o.O), las personas que no están dispuestas a aprender más sobre otras culturas y se cierran en su pequeño mundo.

**Lo que odia:** Que insulten a sus amigas solo porque son diferentes _(raritas xD)_

**Su más oscuro secreto:** Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (pensando profundamente xD) mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. Creo que no tengo un profundo secreto n_n N/H: si como fregados no!... en eralidad tu no… n/a: calla! ►.◄ N/H: X_x

**Camila Black **

**Edad: **17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 14 de noviembre del año… desconocido

**Gema: **No tiene

**Personalidad: **Orgullosa, seria, tranquila, le gusta ayudar cuando la necesitan y cuesta que sonría

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.67 metros, pesa 62 kilos, su cabello es castaño claro, liso y largo, ojos café claro, le gusta usar jeans apretados de color morado, blusas sin mangas y chalecos negros, cintillos y aros y su inseparable pulsera de cuerda negro

**Lo que le gusta: **Dibujar, escribir, leer, dormir, jugar baloncesto y mandar mensajes con indirectas

**Lo que no le gusta:** ESTUDIAR, que le repitan las cosas 1000 veces, que la molesten con los típicos "ui te gusta..." y definitivamente las personas que critican (N/H: lo siento pero eso quiere decir que es criticona u.u)

**Lo que odia:** Las babosas xC, los mujeriegos, los poco serios y las chicas que solo saben hablar de pintarse y de chicos ¬¬

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Escucha música japonesa n_n

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier intento de exorcismo, intento de volverme médium, decirme que tengo esquizofrenia, ayuda para volar por los cielos eternos (?), intento de persecución en contra de Camila-chan por intentar descifrar lo que estaba en este capítulo por medio de Brickito-kun, venta de estufas baratas xD, o lo que les ocurra déjenlo como ¡REVIEWS!

¡Sayo!


	19. Reencuentro

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 19: Reencuentro

* * *

**

_Bubbles´s_POV_Bubbles's_POV_

Hoy es sábado, han pasado seis días desde que Afrodita salió de la gema, el profesor Alday nos dijo que para que nadie sospechara, las gemas tenían que entrar a la escuela con nosotras, por lo que ellas entraron al mismo grado que nosotras, pero en el curso de los Him; al igual que sus guantes, pero ellos entraron en nuestro curso

_Buenos días, Bubbles-sama_ me saludó Afrodita, estoy llegando al comedor, ella está cocinando, huele muy bien n_n

_ Buenos días, Afrodita_ saludé yo, con una sonrisa

_ ¿Qué planea hacer hoy, Bubbles-sama?_ me preguntó Afrodita, mientras me servía en un plato un par de panqueques calientes.

_ Ahora va a haber una feria de gangas, quería ir, ¿Vienes con migo?_ respondí, Afrodita se quitó el delantal que cubría su falda corta azul y su blusa de tirantes gris, se ve linda con esa ropa, y eso que yo ya no la utilizaba.

_ Claro que si, Bubbles-sama_ respondió Afrodita, mientras se sentaba a mi lado

_ Ok ^^_ acepté, mientras comía la deliciosa comida que preparó Afrodita

* * *

_Boomer´s_POV_Boomer's_POV_

El día es hermoso, los pájaros cantan y yo estoy encerrado en mi casa jugando video juegos junto a Seiryu n_n

_ Boomer, ¿No crees que es temprano para jugar videojuegos?_ me preguntó mi mamá mientras entraba a la sala de juegos

_ Nop_ respondí yo entretenido en cortar las cabezas de los soldados del otro país

_ Seiryu, yo pensé que eras buen chico, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Boomer que no jugaran?_ preguntó mi mamá a Seiryu

_ No puedo negar las órdenes de mi maestro_ contestó Seiryu, a lo que solté una risita ahogada

_ ¬¬ ¿Saben? Así solo lograran que se les pudra las neuronas_ comentó mi mama mientras salía del cuarto de juegos

_ ¡Eso díselo a Genbu! ¡Él ha estado pegado en la Laptop y en el DS desde que salió de su guante!_ grité sin separar mi mirada de la pantalla

_ ¡Gané!_ exclamó Seiryu, me gano u.u

* * *

_Narradora´s_POV_Narradora's_POV_

Una chica de cabellos dorados caminaba entre la gente de una gran plaza, seguida por otra de orbes azules

_ No te vayas a perder, Zafiro… perdón, Afrodita_ expresó la chica de dorados cabellos

_ No se preocupe, Bubbles-sama_ repuso la de cabellos grisáceos sostenidos en dos medias coletas

_ Hay mucha gente, y yo que pensé que estaría más vacio_ comentó Bubbles mientras intentaba ver entre los puestos

_ Aun así podemos buscar ropa, Bubbles-sama_ expresó Afrodita, intentaba ver entre la gente, para encontrar algo que le quedara bien a su acompañante

_ ¡Afrodita!_ llamó Bubbles, sorprendiendo a la susodicha

_ ¿Qué pasa, Bubbles-sama?_ preguntó Afrodita preocupada

_ ¡Mira!_ ordenó apuntando una blusa azul clara con la silueta de un dragón blanca.

_ Creo que le quedaría bien, Bubbles-sama_ respondió Afrodita, viendo algo aliviada la blusa que Bubbles le mostraba

_ No la quiero para mí, es para ti, Afrodita_ contradijo Bubbles, tomando de la mano a Afrodita y llevándola en dirección a la blusa

_ Yo no quiero nada, Bubbles-sama_ expresó Afrodita mientras llegaba junto a su dueña junto a la blusa

_ Aun así te la quiero comprar_ soltó Bubbles mientras estiraba su mano para tomar la blusa, pero otra mano la tomo al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía

_ ¡Ah! Lo lamento_ habló la dueña de la otra mano, quien poseía una larga cabellera negra, ondulada y unos brillantes ojos azules

_ ¡Christina!_ exclamó Bubbles al ver a la chica

_ Bubbles, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó confundida

_ Pues vine con Afrodita a comprar_ respondió señalando a la chica que tenia a la espalda

_... Ah, con tu prima_ dijo después de analizar un poco lo ocurrido

_… ¿De que hab…?_ intentó preguntar Bubbles

_ Si, vinimos juntas_ interrumpió Afrodita un tanto nerviosa

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Bubbles en un murmullo

_ Que el profesor nos puso el mismo apellido que a ustedes y pensaron que éramos primas_ respondió Afrodita del mismo modo que Bubbles

_ Ah…

_ Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir_ repuso Christina con una sonrisa

_ Si, hasta luego, Christina_ se despidió Bubbles

_ ¡Bye!_ exclamó mientras se alejaba de las chicas, dejándolas metidas dentro de sus compras otoñales.

_ ¡Bubbles-sama!_ llamó Afrodita intentando no soltar todas las bolsas que ya habían comprado

_ ¡¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Bubbles sorprendida

_ ¡Mire!_ ordenó señalando a un rubio de ojos azules acompañado por un chico de cabellos negros, en un tono azul, y ojos azules

_ ¿Boomer? ¿Seiryu?_ preguntó Bubbles viendo a ambos chicos

_ ¿Quiere ir a hablarles?

_… eso supongo_ repuso Bubbles después de pensarlo un poco, comenzó a caminar en su dirección

_ ¡Bubbles-sama! ¡Cuidado!_ gritó Afrodita corriendo al lado de Bubbles y cubriéndola con una barrera para librarla del daño que pudiera haber causado la explosión que se presentó en la plaza

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ preguntó el rubio preocupado mientras veía a la gente huir de la plaza

_ ¡La señorita Bubbles está en problemas!_ respondió Seiryu al sentir _esa_ presencia

* * *

_ ¡Butter! ¡Despierta!_ ordenó una rubia de ojos verdes mientras entraba a la habitación donde ya hacía una morena dormida

_ ¿Qué pasa, Deméter?_ preguntó Buttercup mientras abría los ojos lentamente_ ¿Qué no ves que es el único día de la semana que puedo dormir sin ninguna preocupación?

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también estaba dormida! ¡Pero Afrodita y Bubbles-chan están en problemas!_ exclamó exaltada

_ ¿Bubbles?_ soltó confundida y preocupada mientras se levantaba de la cama

_ ¿Tú también lo sentiste?_ preguntó una chica de cabellos negros mientras entraba a la habitación, acompañada de una pelirroja

_ Si_ respondió Deméter seriamente

_ ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?_ preguntó la oji-rosa con un semblante preocupado

_ La están atacando…

* * *

_ ¡Ishi! ¡Deja de comer tantas galletas y ponte a hacer algo!_ ordenó un moreno mientras intentaba organizar su habitación

_ Ya te dije que me llamo Genbu y si estoy haciendo algo x3_ respondió tranquilamente un moreno de ojos café oscuro, sentado en un sillón individual y comiendo galletas al mismo tiempo que jugaba con un PSP

_ ¡Ishi…!_ intentó regañar con una vena saltada en la frente

_ ¡Seiryu!_ exclamó preocupado

_ El no está, recuerda que acompaño a Boomer a la plaza

_ ¡No es eso! ¡El y el señor Boomer están en problemas!_ exclamó levantándose del sillón

_ ¡Genbu-chan!_ llamó un pelirrojo mientras entraba a la desordenada habitación

_ Ya lo sé_ interrumpió Genbu mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto.

* * *

_ ¡Oye! ¡Boke!_ llamó una chica de cabellos castaños viendo a un chico de orbes negros

_ ¿Qué quieres, Teme?_ preguntó el moreno viendo de reojo a la chica de orbes cafés claros (n/a: ¡Muajaja! ¡Ahora me vengare por todo lo que me han hecho ustedes dos! ò_Ó… bueno, como posiblemente, después de esto Katia y/o Alvaro me maten, disfrutare el momento en que escriba cada una de las letras n_n)

_ ¿Qué no lo sientes?_ cuestionó posando una de sus manos en su cadera

_ Si, ya lo sé_ respondió con un leve sonrojo al ver la posición que había tomado la joven

_ ¬¬ ¿Y por qué no te mueves?_ preguntó un tanto molesta

_ ¿Quieres que me mueva?_ su tono parecía amenazante

_ Si, tienes que ayudarlos_ respondió Kanata sin quitarle la vista de encima

_ No me refería a eso_ repuso Alvaro mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentado y camino lentamente hacia Kanata

_ ¿Entonces a qué?_ pregunto Kanata sin entender

_ A esto_ respondió mientras tomaba a la joven por la cintura y la besaba apasionada mente (n/a: ¡Jajajajajaja! xD **N/H: D=**), Kanata intentó empujarlo, pero él no le permitió separarse, de hecho a cada instante la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, siguió intentando alejarlo, hasta que se dio por vencida y se quedo inmóvil

_ ¡Taicho! O.O_ llamó una morena de ojos verdes seguida de una chica de cabellos castaños_ ¡Tapate los ojos Amakeik!_ ordenó sonrojada

_ ¬¬ ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?_ preguntó la chica un tanto molesta

* * *

_ ¡Afrodita!_ gritó Bubbles al ver como su gema intentaba liberarse del agarre de la chica de cabellos blancos

_ ¡¿Quién es ella, Bubbly?_ preguntó la chica de orbes blancos, viendo con una sonrisa amenazante a Afrodita

_ ¡Suéltala!_ ordenó Boomer mientras se acercaba rápidamente

_ Oh_ soltó Bell viendo al rubio seguido por un chico de cabellos negros con un brillo azul

_ Yo voy, Bell_ repuso un chico de orbes blancos mientras se postraba delante del rubio

_ Blake_ nombró mientras veía al chico con decisión

_ Vaya que has crecido, Boomer_ comentó mientras se ajustaba el guante negro con la piedra blanca que tenía en su mano derecha

_ Esa es mi línea, Blake_ repuso Boomer mientras tocaba levemente la piedra que había en su guante

_ Lo lamento, Boomer, pero no te permitiré acercarte más de aquí_ avisó con una sonrisa

_ ¿Quién te pidió permiso?_ preguntó Boomer en un tono irónico, mientras se ponía en pose de pelea, dispuesto a llamar a su guante

_ Arrogante_ soltó Blake un brillo blanco cubría su cuerpo_ ¡Kaze!_ llamó, el brillo blanco desapareció y dejo ver al chico con despeinados cabellos blancos, tenia ropa negra, en su camisa tenía el dibujo de dos tigres blancos, parados sobre sus patas traseras, como si intentaran atrapar el símbolo al centro de su pecho, en sus manos tenía un guante en cada una, eran negros con una piedra circular blanca, el chico comenzó a avanzar rápidamente en dirección a Boomer, este solo atino a cubrirse, esperando el golpe que su hermano menor proporcionaría en contra de él, pero este nunca llegó

_ ¡Seiryu!_ exclamó sorprendido al ver a su acompañante delante de él, quien lo había protegido con una barrera azul

_ Señor Boomer, por favor, deje esto en mis manos_ pidió sin ver al oji-azul

_ ¿Quién es él, Boomer?_ preguntó Blake viendo al muchacho que había detenido el golpe

_ Seré tu oponente, no necesitas saber más_ respondió Seiryu haciendo que la barrera desapareciera (n/a: Como eh notado que la mayor parte de mis lectores no entienden el japonés hare lo siguiente:…)_ Rokku kaijo no hanbun [*] _ recito el chico de orbes agua mientras un brillo azul lo cubría [*: Liberación media]

_ ¿Q-que es esto?_ preguntó Blake nervioso mientras veía que de la mano derecha del chico comenzaba a crearse un guante parecido al que Boomer tenía en la misma mano, al dispersarse el brillo, el chico apareció con una camisa tipo oriental con las orillas azules, al igual que el pantalón, sus zapatos eran como unas sandalias, pero cerradas de todo el pie y solo dejaba ver sus dedos (n/a: Para darse una mejor idea pueden entrar en este sitio, pero con diferentes colores: h t t p : / / i m g 3 0 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / 0 1 5 i x . j p g / {tienen que quitarle los espacios})

_ ¡Seiryu!_ llamó Boomer al ver lo que su guante estaba haciendo

_ No se preocupe, puede seguir utilizando el Shikai si algo me pasa_ repuso Seiryu viendo a Boomer con una sonrisa serena

_ ¡Pe-pero…!_ intentó contradecir Boomer

_ Está bien, serán solo 5 minutos…

_ ¡No se qué pasa, pero no te des el privilegio de subestimarme!_ exclamó Blake al ver lo que el chico decía

_ ¡Bell! ¡Déjala!_ gritó Bubbles al ver que Bell apretaba mas el cuello de Afrodita

_ B-Bubbles-sama_ soltó Afrodita intentando soltar el agarre de Bell

_ ¡Suéltala!_ ordenó Bubbles mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

_ Ro-Rokku ka-kaijo no han-hanbun_ recitó Afrodita entrecortado, al ver lo que pasaba con Bubbles, un brillo azul cubrió el cuerpo de Afrodita, obligando a Bell que la soltara, cuando el brillo desapareció dejo ver a la chica con un vestido tipo oriental, no tenia mangas, el fondo era blanco con algunos detalles azules, el cuello estaba cerrado, la parte de abajo del vestido parecía una / invertida, para debajo tener un velo azul con detalles blancos. (n/a: Para darse una mejor idea pueden entrar a este vinculo, solo cámbienle los colores en su mente n_n: h t t p : / / i m g 5 9 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / s e l l 2 t o n e c h i n e s e f a s h i o n . j p g / {tienen que sacarle los espacios})

_ ¡Afrodita!_ nombró Bubbles sorprendida al ver lo que sucedía

_ Lo lamento, Bubbles-sama, aun así, si algo llegara a pasarme, puede seguir utilizando el Shikai_ repuso la susodicha sin mirar a los ojos a Bubbles

_ No entiendo bien lo que pasa aquí, pero parece que eres una contrincante poderosa, por lo que te matare lenta y dolorosamente_ avisó Bell con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro

_ ¡No, Bell!_ exclamó Bubbles asustada e impotente

_ Retrocede, Bubbly_ ordenó Bell mientras tocaba la gema que colgaba de su cuello_ ¡Diamante!_ llamó Bell, un brillo blanco la cubrió, cuando se dispersó dejo ver a la peliblanca con el Shikai de su gema.

* * *

_ ¿Por dónde, Deméter?_ preguntaba Buttercup mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad

_ No estoy segura, sus energías están muy inestables_ respondió Deméter siguiendo a su dueña

_ ¿Qué tal tu, Atenea?_ preguntó Blossom al lado de Buttercup

_ Creo que es a la derecha_ índicó Atenea, por lo que las chicas dieron vuelta en esa dirección, entrando a una calle congestionada

_ Disculpe, disculpe, lo siento, con permiso_ decía Buttercup mientras intentaba esquivar a todos los transeúntes, pero no pudo esquivar a un chico de orbes verdes, por lo que chocó contra el

_ ¡Fíjate por donde corres, idiota!_ soltó el chico de cabellos negros mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el impacto

_ ¡Tú eres el que choco con migo, imbécil!_ exclamó Buttercup volteando a ver al chico

_ Maestro ¿Está bien?_ preguntó un moreno de ojos cafés mientras se acercaba al chico

_ Si, no te preocupes, Genbu_ respondió el susodicho

_ ¡Butch!_ nombró Buttercup sorprendida

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó Butch viendo sorprendido con quien había chocado

_ ¡¿Sabes donde está Bubbles?_ cuestionó ignorando su pegunta, mientras se acercaba a Butch

_ Estábamos buscando a Boomer…_ respondió Butch

_ ¡Butter-chan!_ llamó Genbu mientras se acercaba y abrazaba uno de los brazos de la chica

_ Genbu_ soltó Buttercup mientras veía al chico

_ El señor Boomer y la señorita Bubbles están en el mismo sitio, Seiryu y Afrodita-chan están peleando contra…._ intentó informar preocupado

_ Lo sabemos_ interrumpió Buttercup

_ ¡Afrodita!_ exclamaron Deméter y Atenea al mismo tiempo

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Blossom asustada

_ ¿Dónde están?_ preguntó Brick acercándose

_ No es eso, Brick-masutâ (n/a: masutâ es japonés y viene de la palabra Máster, y lo puse así porque no me gusta que los llame señoritos xD) _ respondió Suzaku acercándose a las chicas

_ ¡Afrodita! ¡Ella está…!_ intentó responder Atenea pero el llanto la traicionó

* * *

_ ¡Alvaro no Baka! ¡Teme! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste imbécil? ¡¿Quién te dio derecho de hacerlo?_ exclamaba Kanata mientras intentaba cortar a Alvaro con su Katana

_ ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Contrólate!_ intentaba decir Alvaro mientras esquivaba los ataques de Kanata_ ¡Kanata! ¡Por favor!_ pidió Alvaro, por lo que Kanata se detuvo sorprendida

_ ¿Me llamaste Kanata solamente?_ preguntó sorprendida y sonrojada

_ S-si_ respondió sonrojado

_ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_ preguntó Kanata confundida y sonrojada

_ Oye… es que la vedad no quiero decir una pendejada, así que no se si decirte_ repuso Alvaro sonrojado (n/a: Esta bien, creo que esto no concuerda mucho con tu personalidad {lo de besar a una chava y luego decir una imbecilidad como esta}, pero al menos puse lo que me dijiste de cómo te le declararías a una chava xD **N/H: asi que para es me preguntaste eso… pero no mames!. La neta a mi se me declaran las chavas cada que yo lo hago la cago!... además Katia esta fea xP**)

_ Ya dime_ ordenó Kanata medio molesta, pero con el sonrojo aun presente en sus mejillas

_ E-es q-que me gu-gustas mu-mucho y q-quisiera que…. fuéramos novios_ respondió Alvaro diciendo lo ultimo rápidamente. El silencio inundo la habitación, pero en eso se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos, como si alguien estuviera comiendo algo rápida y nerviosamente, robando la atención de ambos chicos sonrojados_ O.O

_ ¡Amakeik-chan! ¡Zoey-chan!_ nombró Kanata sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos y con el rostro completamente rojo al ver a las dos chicas sentadas en los asientos de la sala comiendo palomitas

_ ¡No nos hagan caso! ¡Ustedes continúen!_ ordenó Zoey comiendo palomitas rápidamente y con las mejillas rojas, al igual que su acompañante

_ ¡Zoey-san! ¡Por eso te dije que nos fuéramos!_ regañó Amakeik

_ Tú te pudiste haber ido en cualquier momento_ repuso Zoey

_ ¡Me pusiste estas esposas!_ gritó Amakeik mientras veía las esposas que amarraban sus manos entre un tubo de metal que había en el sillón

_ Hmmm… buen punto_ soltó Zoey con una sonrisa inocente

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ preguntó Alvaro entre balbuceos después de salir del shock al que había entrado (n/a: xD **N/H: T.T**)

_ Hmmm… ù.ú… cierto, Afrodita-chan, Bubbles-chan, Boomer-kun y Seiryu-kun están peleando contra Bell y Blake_ respondió Zoey, quien al parecer lo había olvidado

_ ¬/¬ Ya lo sabíamos_ comentó Kanata aun sonrojada

_ Lo sabemos, pero como ustedes son nuestros superiores, veníamos a preguntarles lo que teníamos que hacer_ explico Amakeik aun atrapada por las esposas

_ Bueno, tenemos que ir a ayudarles_ repuso Alvaro

_ Zoey-chan, nosotras iremos a con Boomer…_ ordenó Kanata

_ Ok_ aceptó la morena

_ Amakeik, nosotros para con Bubbles_ continuó Alvaro con un deje de tristeza

_ Entendido_ repuso la castaña_ ¡Pero antes quítenme estas esposas!

_ Ya voy_ aceptó Zoey después de recibir una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Kanata y Alvaro, se acercó a donde estaba Amakeik y con una pequeña llave abrió la cerradura

_ Gracias_ expresó la castaña mientras sobaba sus muñecas

_ Bien, hay que irnos_ todos salieron rápidamente de la habitación por las ventanas y comenzaron a saltar de techo en techo

* * *

_ ¡Afrodita!_ exclamó Bubbles mientras veía como la susodicha caía al suelo llena de sangre

_ N-no se preocupe, Bubbles-sama_ soltó Afrodita mientras se levantaba pesadamente

_ ¿Sabes? Deberías quedarte así, no creo que aguantes mas_ comentó Bell con un tono amable mientras se postraba al lado de Afrodita

_ ¿Quién te lo preguntó?_ dijo Afrodita mientras se ponía de nuevo en guardia

_ Hmp_ soltó Bell_ Entonces te hare quedarte así a la fuerza_ exclamó mientras una sonrisa maléfica surcaba su rostro.

Bell golpeó a Afrodita en el rostro mandándola unos metros lejos, para después aparecer detrás de ella dándole una patada, enviándola de nuevo en otra dirección, apareció nuevamente delante de Afrodita, quien estaba elevada en el aire, le dio una patada, que no cesó hasta que el cuerpo de la peliplata se estrelló contra el suelo

_ ¿Quieres más?_ preguntó mientras observaba como la ojiazul luchaba por levantarse, pero como respuesta solo recibió la mirada de odio de Afrodita, por lo que Bell sonrió triunfante_ Lo tomare como un si… ¡Katana!_ exclamó mientras un brillo proveniente de su gema apareció delante de ella, alargándose horizontalmente, cuando se disperso dejo ver una Katana, su empuñadura tenía el fondo negro, el trenzado era blanco, al igual que su guarda, su vaina era negra con su sageo blanco y su kojiri era blanco también (n/a: Para ver las partes de una Katana pueden entrar aquí: h t t p : / / i m g 7 1 7 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / k a t a n a 1 . j p g / {tienen que remover los espacios})

Tomó la empuñadura de la misma y removió la vaina, dejando ver el filo de la Katana, tiro la vaina al suelo y blandió la Katana cortando en diagonal el pecho de Afrodita, dio vuelta al filo de su Katana y cortó nuevamente, pero inverso, haciendo la forma de una X en el pecho de la peliplata, para después encajar la punta en el centro de la X. Afrodita cayó al suelo cuando Bell hubo sacado la Katana de su cuerpo, Bubbles corrió hacia ella rápidamente, con lagrimas en los ojos

_ ¡Afrodita!_ exclamó tomando a la susodicha en sus manos, se aseguró de que aun tuviera pulso, habiéndolo confirmado la recostó en el suelo y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, se levantó lentamente_ _Tengo que terminar con esto lo más pronto posible__ pensó mientras tocaba levemente su gema_ _Si no lo hago, Afrodita podría…__ se reprendió a si misma por haber pensado en esa posibilidad_ Zafiro_ nombró por lo bajo, por lo que un brillo azul cubrió su cuerpo, cuando se disperso dejo ver a la rubia con una falda corta azul, unas medias negras que terminaban un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas, una blusa negra de manga larga que dejaba ver el ombligo de la chica, y sobre esta un chaleco azul, del mismo tono que la falda, se aproximó rápidamente a la chica de cabellos blancos la golpeó en el estomago

_ ¡Seiryu!_ exclamó un rubio mientras veía como su guante caía a unos metros de él, inconsciente por el golpe de energía blanca que había chocado en su cuerpo, corrió rápidamente a su lado, viendo que el joven de cabellos negros, con un brillo azul, estaba, en su mayoría, lleno de sangre, los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos, para después cerrarse por un momento, respiró profundamente, volvió a abrir los ojos, pero ahora con decisión_ Mizu_ nombró por lo bajo, un brillo azul lo cubrió, se dispersó después de unos momentos, dejando ver al chico de cabellos dorados con una vestimenta diferente, que consistía en una playera negra, en la que estaba dibujada la silueta de dos dragones que rodeaban a un circulo con dos triángulos a los lados, como si intentaran comerlo, sus pantalones eran de mezclilla y en ambas manos tenia guantes negros con una piedra circular, azul, en el centro. Boomer se acercó rápidamente a Blake y lo golpeo en el estomago, sin dejar que el chico reaccionara.

* * *

¡Aquí se acaba el capitulo!

Lamento la demora, pero es que pasaron muchas cosas esta semana, primero se me rompió el cargador de mi laptop, por lo que se descargó y solo pude guardar los documentos más importantes en mi USB, me encargaron un trabajo súper largo de Física, aparte de que tuve que aprender a hablar en náhuatl para una exposición, tenía que utilizar la computadora de escritorio para hacer todas mis tareas, en fin, estuve ocupadísima esta semana, lo bueno es que estoy exenta en física n_n.

Como seguramente notaron, puse algo que posiblemente no le agrade a Katia-chan ni a Alvaro-nî-san, así que me mataran, por lo que tal vez me demore un poco más en subir el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que no me quieran matar por la tardanza

A si, aquí están los nombres reales de los guantes y gemas:

Zafiro: Afrodita

Esmeralda: Deméter

Rubí: Atenea

Diamante: Éter

Mizu: Seiryu

Ishi: Genbu

Hi: Suzaku

Kaze: Byakko

**Respuestas**

**Gracias a todos por comentar en mi fic n_n**

**Kmy-litha16:** De nada n_n, como soy buena gente, pospuse _eso _para otro capítulo de mi fic n_n **Pepe: **Aparte de que les tiene una _sorpresa _a todos n_n **Papa: **Es para ser justos n_n **Ishi: **¡Derek-kun…!** Flor: **¡Calla ►.◄!

**Emo Fairy: **Que bueno que te este haciendo parecida, y perdón por lo de explicar, y pues yo ya había dicho que Kanata era mi mejor amiga Katia/Kirio-chan n_n

**Kumiko Hoshi:** ¡HOLA! Creo que ya te contesté, aunque no lo recuerdo con exactitud n_n, de todas formas la explicación está arriba n_n y sobre las arañas no te aseguro nada xD **Ishi:** Hola Denji-kun

**Angelic-bloody-night:** Aquí está la conti n_n

**S!fb:** ¡Hola! Intenté hacerlo más comprensible ahora n_nU, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero pronto la conti de fu fic **Ishi:** ¡Yo te puedo enseñar japonés! **Pepe:** Si igual que como lo hiciste con nosotros ¬¬U **Papa:** Que al final tuvimos que pedirle ayuda a Flor para que nos enseñara ella -.- **Cuca:** ¡Yo no sé japonés T.T!

**: **Hola, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste, y obviamente no les hare daño (mucho) a Butch y Buttercup, puesto que son mis personajes favoritos n_n

**Presentación de Personajes**

**Derek Wells**

**Edad: **18 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 17 de julio 1997

**Guante:** No tiene

**Personalidad: **Tierno, destructivo (xD), simpático, posesivo, celoso y gracioso

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.73 metros, pesa 71 kilos, cabello rojizo, corto, ojos rojos, le gusta vestir con pantalones de mezclillas y camisas negras, o rojas

**Lo que le gusta: **Hacer explotar cosas, las luchas, pelear, los retos, las chicas risueñas, el jugo de galleta (?) y el burdeo

**Lo que no le gusta:** El psiquiatra, las zonas de seguridad, el brócoli Dx y que le digan qué hacer

**Lo que odia:** Los leones T.T, a los "jefes", que le pongan sobrenombres y que lo crean excesivo

**Su más oscuro secreto:** Escribe poemas en su cuaderno secreto

**Jake Hayes**

**Edad: **18 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 23 de marzo del 1997

**Gema: **No tiene

**Personalidad: **Mujeriego ¬¬, gracioso, poco serio, le gusta molestar a los demás cuando se da cuenta de que no entienden, pero se considera romántico

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.75, pesa 73 kilos, cabello castaño claro corto y con las puntas negras, ojos negros, piel clara y tiene una rara marca en forma de triangulo debajo de su ojo izquierdo

**Lo que le gusta: **Jugar futbol, molestar, gritar, pelear, y los pasteles

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que le manden indirectas, porque no las entiende xD, los serios, los que lo encuentran raro Q.Q y que lo crean celoso

**Lo que odia:** Los gatos ¬¬, a Butch, Brick y Boomer (no mentira ^^), los boleros -_-U, a los Jonas Brothers xD y que lo callen

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Tiene una colección de CDs de Michael Jackson

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste mi historia, cualquier comentario, duda, petición, indirecta, recomendación, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, déjenlo como ¡REVIEWS!

¡SAYO!


	20. Los protegeré

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 20: Los protegeré

* * *

  
**

Una chica de cabellos rubios sostenidos en dos coletas largas golpeaba verazmente a una peliblanca, quien solo podía atinar a bloquear algunos de los golpes

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Bell? ¿Dónde quedó la poderosa Bell a la que yo le tenía miedo?_ preguntaba Bubbles molesta mientras golpeaba a Bell, quien, en lugar de sentir dolor, sonrió altaneramente ante esas preguntas

_ Quiero probar tu poder, Bubbly, no me eh ido aun_ respondió mientras bloqueaba uno de los ataques_ Al parecer esa chica de haya era más poderosa que tu, solo que estaba más concentrada en protegerte que en ganar la pelea_ continuó mientras Bubbles dejaba de proporcionar golpes y la miraba sorprendida_ Oh, parece que no lo sabías_ repuso al ver la actitud de su hermana mayor_ Aun así, nunca debes de bajar la guardia en una pelea_ golpeó el estomago de Bubbles y comenzó a golpearla en todo el cuerpo a una gran velocidad, pero la rubia no prestaba atención, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir dolor, solo sentía una punzante presión en el pecho

_ _¡No permitiré que le hagas más daño a Afrodita!__ pensó con las pupilas pequeñas, mientras Bell seguía golpeándola velozmente, de pronto Bell intentó golpear el rostro de Bubbles, pero esta bloqueó el ataque tomando el puño de Bell en su mano, jaló el puño a un lado, y con su mano libre, acertó un golpe directo a la cara, sin soltar el puño, patio el estomago de Bell, para luego hacer lo mismo con su rostro, la pelea comenzó nuevamente cuando Bell logró liberar su puño.

Bell tomó la Katana que había tirado anteriormente, y la apuntó a Bubbles, quien, con una mirada de decisión, se puso en pose de pelea, Bell se acercó rápidamente a Bubbles e intentó cortarla con el filo de su Katana, pero Bubbles bloqueó el ataque con su antebrazo, haciendo que la tela de su blusa se rompiera un poco y que su brazo sangrara, mas sin embargo, con su mano libre golpeó a Bell en el estomago, haciendo que se alejara de ella.

_ Bell, te mostrare lo que eh aprendido esta semana_ dijo Bubbles con una mirada seria, mientras un brillo azul cubría su alrededor, haciendo un círculo alrededor de ella, aun dejando ver a la chica, quien levantó su brazo herido y el brillo azul lo rodeó, comenzó a curar sus heridas, en el brazo herido apareció una Katana con empuñadura negra, al igual que la vaina, mientras que el sageo, kojiri, guarda y trenzado eran azules.

Se aproximó rápidamente a Bell, atacándola con la Katana, pero esta bloqueó el ataque con su Katana, comenzando así una pelea muy reñida

* * *

_ ¿Qué te hace creer que dejare que me golpees cuanto quieras?_ preguntó un chico de cabellos blanco mientras bloqueaba los ataques que el ojiazul le proporcionaba

_ Nunca pensé eso_ respondió el chico aumentando la velocidad de sus ataques.

Boomer intentaba acertar la mayor parte de los golpes, pero Blake no se lo permitía, bloqueaba cuantos golpes le llegaran y proporcionaba uno que otro golpe en las aberturas del rubio, ambos se separaron, chocaron miradas, para unos segundos después volver a pelear, Boomer intentando golpear a Blake lo más posible, mientras que Blake bloqueaba la mayor parte de los golpes y proporcionaba uno certero en cada abertura

_ Dijiste que ese chico se llamaba Seiryu ¿no?_ preguntó Blake sin dejar de cubrir los golpes

_ Eso no te importa_ respondió Boomer sin dejar de proporcionar patadas y golpes

_ A mí no, pero a ti si, si no fuese porque el intentaba protegerte el que estaría inconsciente seria yo, no él_ comentó Blake seriamente mientras bloqueaba una patada que habría sido dirigida a su cara, Boomer lo miró sorprendido, se alejó un poco de Blake y vio a lo lejos a un chico de cabellera negra azulada inconsciente en el suelo, cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió tenía una mirada de decisión en el rostro

_ Te demostrare lo poderoso que Seiryu es_ repuso Boomer sin mirar a los ojos a Blake

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ preguntó Blake seriamente

_ De nada en especial_ respondió mientras un brillo azul oscuro rodeaba su cuerpo, formando un círculo alrededor de él, levantó su mano derecha y en ella apareció una Katana negra con detalles azules oscuros, Boomer levantó la mirada y de un momento a otro apareció detrás de Blake, cortando en diagonal su espalda

_ ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?_ preguntó Blake con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y mirando a Boomer por encima de su hombro

_ Nada especial_ respondió Boomer levantando nuevamente la Katana y bajándola rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de Blake, pero este la bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo y en la mano derecha apareció una Katana negra con detalles blancos, la desenvainó sin dejar de detener la Katana de Boomer con su brazo, y atacó al rubio con ella, pero este la bloqueó con la palma de su mano izquierda, rompiendo un poco la tela de su guante

_ **Fūha [*]** _ soltó Blake, su Katana comenzó a emanar aire de alta presión, por lo que Boomer tuvo que alejarse unos metros de él, Blake enterró su Katana en el suelo y una gran ráfaga de viento azotó en contra de Boomer. **[*: Ola de viento]**

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto Boomer sorprendido mientras intentaba cubrirse

_ Esto es una técnica especial de mi guante, la sé desde niño, pero no se las había mostrado_ respondió Blake apareciendo detrás de Boomer y atacándolo con su Katana, pero Boomer logró bloquearlo con su Katana

* * *

_ Deméter ¿Dónde?_ preguntó una chica de cabellos negros mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad

_ Por la derecha, Butter_ respondió la susodicha, siguiendo a Buttercup

_ No lo creo, yo siento que es por la izquierda_ contradijo un chico de orbes negros señalando el lado contrario

_ Pero yo siento que es por acá ¬¬_ repuso la rubia viendo al pelirrojo

_ Deméter, creo que si es por la izquierda_ agregó una chica de cabellos negros mientras veía a la dirección indicada

_ Pues yo también creo que es por la derecha_ apoyó un chico de orbes cafés viendo a la rubia molesta

_ Pero la presencia es más fuerte a la izquierda_ comentó Suzaku viendo a la rubia desafiantemente

_ ¡Es por la derecha!_ gritaron Deméter y Genbu al mismo tiempo encarando al pelirrojo

_ ¡Que es por la izquierda!_ contradijeron Atenea y Suzaku al mismo tiempo

_ ¡La derecha!

_ ¡La izquierda!

_ ¡La derecha!

_ ¡La izquierda!

_ ¡YA DECÍDANSE!_ gritaron los otros cuatros chicos restantes, todos con una vena saltada en la frente

_ Delante_ respondieron los guantes y gemas al mismo tiempo, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de sus maestros

* * *

_ Apresúrate, Amakeik_ ordenó un chico de orbes negros, mientras saltaba de techo en techo seguido por una chica de cabellos castaños claros

_ Hai_ respondió aumentando un poco más su velocidad, e intentando alcanzar al chico de ropas negras

_ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_ preguntó viendo a la chica por encima de su hombro_ Tu normalmente me hubieras alcanzado ya

_ Na-nada, Alvaro-kun_ respondió Amakeik intentando seguir a su capitán

_ ¿Alvaro-kun? ¿Qué paso con el taicho?_ preguntó al notar el leve cambio en la actitud de su subordinada

_ Recuerda que así te llamo cuando estamos solos, aunque es comprensible que no lo recuerdes, ya que prefieres trabajar con Zoey-san antes que con migo_ respondió Amakeik evitando la mirada del ojinegro

_ Sabes que no es por eso…_ contradijo Alvaro

_ Si, ahora lo sé, lo haces porque crees que Kanata-sempai estará más segura conmigo, que soy un rango más alto que Zoey-san_ interrumpió Amakeik viendo al chico con una sonrisa_ ¿No es así, Alvaro-kun?

_ Eso creo_ respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

_ Bien, hay que llegar con Bubbles-sama y Boomer-sama, en cuanto antes_ repuso mientras aumentaba su velocidad y dejaba atrás al moreno

_ ¡Oye espérame!_ gritó Alvaro mientras aumentaba su velocidad también, algo confundido por la actitud de Amakeik

_ _Hare todo por cumplir esa promesa, Hana-taicho__ pensó la chica mientras saltaba de techo en techo

* * *

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer, Kanata-chan?_ preguntó una morena mientras alcanzaba a una castaña distraída

_ ¿Acerca de qué?_ preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos

_ De Alvaro-taicho_ respondió Zoey viéndola pícaramente

_… ¡Zoey-chan!_ llamó Kanata "sorprendida"

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó la chica viendo a Kanata

_ ¡Ese pájaro es azul!_ respondió Kanata señalando a un pajarito que volaba cerca de ellas

_ ¬¬ Si que interesante_ soltó con sarcasmo nato

_ Si x3

_ No me cambies de tema, Kanata-chan, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Alvaro-taicho?_ preguntó Zoey regresando al tema anterior

_… yo…

* * *

_ **Tsunami [*]** _ recitó Bubbles mientras apuntaba su Katana a Bell, de ella salió una gran ola de agua, que arrastró a Bell unos metros lejos de donde estaba, hasta que se pudo sostener de un poste de concreto, hasta que la ola desapareció, mojando gran parte de la plaza **[*: Ola en el puerto, o gran ola, el caso es que todos lo conocemos ¿no?]**

_ ¿¡Qué te pasa!_ preguntó Bell parándose de nuevo derecha_ ¡Me mojaste toda!

_ Esa era la intensión_ respondió Bubbles mientras se acercaba rápidamente a donde se encontraba Bell, quien tomó su Katana con fuerza y bloqueó el ataque que Bubbles había intentado acertar en contra de su cuerpo

_ **Kaze ha [*]**_ recitó Bell mientras contenía el ataque de Bubbles con su Katana, de la cual salió una gran ráfaga de viento, que mandó a Bubbles lejos y causó un gran rasguño en el pecho de la rubia **[*: Filo del viento]**_ Kaze no ken_ recitó Bell mientras aparecía delante de Bubbles, apuntó a la chica con su Katana, que tenía una extraña aura blanca alrededor, para después blandirla en su contra….(n/a: Esperen un poco con esta traducción n_n)

* * *

Ambos chicos se separaron por un momento, tenían varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, el rubio miró por encima de sus ojos al chico de cabello azul oscuro y a la chica de cabellos plateados inconscientes en el suelo, cerró los ojos por un momento

_ **Baria [*]** _ soltó mientras un brillo azul cubría a ambos chicos inconscientes **[*: Barrera]**

_ ¿Qué crees que haces?_ preguntó el peliblanco mientras veía lo que hacía su hermano mayor

_ Ganar_ respondió sin verlo_ **Umi [*]** _ recitó Boomer mientras clavaba su Katana en el suelo y de ella comenzaba a salir muchísima agua, inundando todo alrededor de ambos chicos **[*: Mar]** _ **Mizu doragon [*]** _ exclamó el chico mientras detrás de él comenzaba a levantarse el agua, tomando la forma de un gran dragón, el cual, avanzó rápidamente hacia Blake **[*: Dragón de agua]

* * *

**

_ ¡AAAHHH!_ gritó Bubbles viendo la herida en forma de diagonal que tenía en el pecho_ ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Tu Katana no me tocó_ preguntó entrecortadamente viendo a Bell con miedo

_ La Katana de acero no lo hiso, mas la Katana de aire que esta sobre ella si_ respondió Bell viéndola seriamente (n/a: La traducción de la ultima frase que dijo Bell es Espada de Viento n_n), Bubbles intento contener el dolor, se levantó pesadamente, ya que estaba de rodillas, y sostuvo su Katana en pose de pelea_ ¿No vas a rendirte?_ preguntó Bell viendo sorprendida a Bubbles

_ No_ respondió secamente, de pronto, una gran cantidad de agua comenzó a inundar la plaza, Bubbles sorprendida volteó a ver rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Afrodita inconsciente, cubierta por una barrera azul, el alivio se notó en su rostro, pero inmediatamente después lo cambió a determinación, el agua comenzó a elevarse un poco más, llegando hasta sus rodillas, volteó a ver a Bell_ **Mizu ransu [*]**_ recitó mientras el agua a su alrededor comenzaba levantarse, tomó forma de picos, y avanzó rápidamente hacia Bell, mientras Bubbles solo veía la escena, Bell esquivó el liquido que tenia forma de lanzas, saltó, saliendo del agua, para dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia, quien ya no estaba en el mismo sitio en donde Bell buscó, si no estaba a la espalda de la chica de cabellos blancos, Bubbles blandió su Katana, cortando la espalda de Bell, apareció delante de la peliblanca y volvió a cortar, pero esta vez el pecho, y siguió repitiendo el procedimiento varias veces más a una gran velocidad.

* * *

El chico de cabellos blancos corría con dificultad, ya que sus piernas estaban cubiertas por agua hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba completamente mojado, y tenía una punzante herida en el pecho, que sangraba indiscriminadamente

_ **Bīmu** **[*]** _ murmuró un chico de cabellos rubios mientras perseguía a Blake volando, levantó su Katana en dirección al chico de ella salió una gran descarga de electricidad, parecida a un rayo, el cual, golpeó la espalda del chico haciendo que cayera al agua **[*: Rayo]**

_ _No podre seguir así, tendré que utilizar "eso"__ pensó el chico con una expresión de terror en su rostro_ _¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso con su simple Shikai?__ se preguntó respirando pesadamente

_ Blake_ nombró Boomer llegando al lado de Blake, sacándolo de sus pensamientos_ Es tiempo de que te rindas_ continuó viéndolo

_ B-b_ comenzó a balbucear sin fuerzas_ Ban-kai_ soltó al final, mientras un brillo blanco lo cubría, haciendo que Boomer se alejara de él, cubriéndose con sus manos, para no recibir daños, la energía blanca hiso que el agua alrededor de ella desapareciera, cuando se disperso dejó ver al chico de cabellos blancos, ya sin heridas, con dos grandes alas, tipo murciélago, blancas, tenía una camisa negra de mangas largas, por las que se acemaban las cabezas de dos tigres, que intentaban comer las piedras blancas de los guantes que el chico tenía en sus manos, su pantalón era negro y colgaban dos cadenas a sus lados_ **Akuma-fū [*]**_ soltó el chico, mientras veía al rubio sorprendido **[*:Demonio del viento]

* * *

**

La poseedora de los orbes blancos cayó desde una gran altura, completamente herida, por una Katana, salpicando el agua que había en el suelo, mientras Bubbles se postraba a su lado

_ Bell, por favor, detente ya, regresa con nosotras, te necesitamos_ pidió Bubbles viendo misericordiosamente a la chica de cabellos blancos, quien no estaba inconsciente, pero si inmóvil

_ Pero yo a ustedes no_ soltó forzadamente_ Bankai_ recitó mientras una gran energía blanca la cubría, dispersando el agua que había alrededor de ella, Bubbles, sorprendida, solo atino a retroceder unos pasos, sabía que esto estaba mal

_ ¡Bell!_ gritó Bubbles intentando detener a su hermana, cosa que fue imposible, el brillo blanco desapareció, dejando ver a Bell con dos grandes alas de diamante, con forma de alas de paloma, su falda y chaleco se volvieron, también, de diamante

_ **Daiyamondoenjeru [*]** _ expresó Bell abriendo los ojos, sin ninguna herida en el cuerpo. **[*: Ángel de diamante]

* * *

**

_ ¡AAAAHHH!_ gritó Boomer al recibir el ataque de Blake en su cuerpo, el cual ya tenía demasiadas heridas, el rubio intentó contener el dolor y volvió a sostener su Katana en pose de lucha, Blake, sin importarle, tomó su Katana y volvió a cortar a Boomer con ella, haciendo que sangrara mas

_ Ríndete, Boomer, no eres rival para mi sin tu Bankai_ ordenó Blake en un tono autoritario

_ N-no m-me i-importa_ respondió Boomer entrecortadamente mientras se ponía en pose de pelea nuevamente y Blake lo volvía a cortar con su Katana

_ Si no te detienes, te matare_ aclaró Blake sin dejar de verlo amenazantemente

_ Q-que n-no m-me i-im-porta_ dijo Boomer intentando soportar el dolor

_ Hmp, tu lo pediste_ soltó Blake mientras se acercaba nuevamente a una gran velocidad

* * *

_ Bubbly, ¿Qué esperas para sacar tu Bankai? ¿No te basta con esas heridas?_ preguntaba Bell en un tono preocupado

_ No lo necesito contra ti_ respondió Bubbles entrecortadamente, ya que tenía demasiadas heridas en el cuerpo

_ ¿Segura?_ preguntó con una mirada preocupada

_ Si_ respondió cortante, a lo que Bell sonrió ampliamente

_ Eso lo veremos_ expresó Bell mientras aparecía detrás de la rubia y levantaba su Katana contra ella

* * *

Ambos rubios cayeron al suelo, con graves heridas, inconscientes y sangrando

_ Bell, nos tenemos que ir_ repuso Blake acercándose a la peliblanca

_ Seeh_ respondió en un tono cansado

_ ¡No se muevan!_ gritó un chico de orbes negros mientras se postraba delante de ambos chicos encarándolos

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ preguntó Blake seriamente

_ No estoy autorizado para contestar eso_ respondió el moreno secamente

_ En ese caso no me importa quién seas, ni lo que digas_ repuso Bell caminando en el lado opuesto, mientras en un brillo blanco desaparecían sus alas y su falda y chaleco regresaban a la normalidad

_ No permitiré que pase de aquí_ soltaba una chica de cabellos castaños largos mientras se postraba delante de Bell, encarándola

_ Quítate mocosa_ ordenó Bell

_ No_ respondió cortantemente

_ Bell, hay que irnos antes de que Byakuya se moleste con nosotros_ recordó Blake

_ Lo sé, Byakuya-sama pensara que somos inútiles_ dijo Bell en un tono verdaderamente preocupado

_ _¡Byakuya!__ pensaron Alvaro y Amakeik al mismo tiempo, por lo que, sin dudar, desenvainaron sus Katanas dispuestos a atacar a Bell y Blake

_ ¿Qué les sucede?_ preguntó Bell con aburrimiento mientras detenía la Katana de Amakeik con la palma de su mano

_ Parece que se molestaron_ comentó Blake pícaramente, haciendo lo mismo que Bell

_ ¿Crees que podamos divertirnos un rato más?_ preguntó Bell mientras sonreía amenazante

_ Pues no creo que Byakuya se enoje por eso_ respondió Blake con la misma sonrisa

_ Bell Utonio, Blake Him, quedan detenidos indefinidamente por los cargos de colaborar con Byakuya Testarosa, quien es el culpable de la muerte de uno de los miembros más poderosos e importantes de la COCOSP_ aclaró Alvaro mirándolos seriamente

_ ¿Qué es la COCOSP?_ preguntaron ambos peliblancos

_ o.O ¿Trabajan para Byakuya y no les ah hablado de nuestra corporación?_ preguntó Alvaro sorprendido

_ Él nunca nos cuenta sobre su pasado o cosas por el estilo_ respondió Blake

_ Solo nos dice lo que tenemos que hacer y nosotros lo hacemos_ continuó Bell

_… como sea, están detenidos_ repuso Alvaro sin abandonar su sorpresa

_ Lo lamento, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso_ expresó Bell con una sonrisa_ Nos vamos ahora_ continuó seriamente, caminando por el lugar libre que había entre los chicos

_ Si_ aceptó Blake siguiéndola

_ No irán a ninguna parte_ detuvo una chica de cabellos castaños claros y cortos mientras se postraba delante de ellos

_ ¿Qué no piensan dejar de joder?_ preguntó Bell molesta

_ Lo sentimos, pero solo seguimos órdenes, tal como ustedes_ respondió a sus espaldas una chica de largos cabellos negros y orbes verdes

_ No hay de otra opción, Blake, utiliza e_so__ ordenó Bell viendo su reloj de pulsera

_ De acuerdo_ aceptó el chico mientras un brillo blanco aparecía delante de él, convirtiéndose en una Katana, la enterró en el piso, dejando perplejos a todos_ **Toppū [*]**_ recito, mientras una onda de color blanco salía desde su Katana y arrasaba con todos, haciéndolos chocar contra los edificios, los exterminadores comenzaron a levantarse pesadamente, no tenían heridas, mas sin embargo, el golpe los sorprendió tanto que no pudieron disminuir la presión, Bell por su parte comenzó a jugar con su energía, poniendo en la punta de su dedo índice un podo de ella y dibujando en el aire **[*: Ráfaga de viento]**

_ **Chēn** **[*]** _ soltó cuando había terminado su dibujo mental, el rastro de brillo blanco avanzó rápidamente hacia los exterminadores, embistiéndolos y sujetándolos fuertemente, como si fuera una soga (n/a: Todos están lejos uno de otros, pero el brillo se dividió n_n), e inmovilizando sus extremidades **[*: Cadenas]**

_ ¡Bell!_ nombró una chica de despeinados cabellos negros mientras llegaba al lugar y veía con desagrado a la peliblanca

_ ¡Hola Butter!_ saludó cordialmente_ ¡Me quedaría a charlar, pero tengo prisa! ¡Bye-bye!_ gritó Bell mientras un brillo blanco la cubría, junto a Blake, y la transportaba a otro lugar

_ ¡Butter-chan! ¡Todos están…!_ comenzó a explicar el chico de orbes cafés mientras veía sorprendido la escena

_ Genbu, Suzaku, Brick y Butch ayuden a los exterminadores_ índicó Blossom interrumpiendo al moreno

_ De acuerdo_ aceptaron ambos acercándose a los exterminadores

_ Chicas, nosotras curaremos a todos_ continuó Blossom intentando mantener la calma mientras se acercaba a Afrodita, quien permanecía inconsciente

* * *

¡AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL CAPITULO!

Bueno, como lo pudieron haber notado, el capitulo lo termine un poco antes de lo esperado, eso se debe a que le pedí a Katia que me perdonara la vida y pues Alvaro está bajo la amenaza de mi mama que si me hace algo lo va a castigar n_n, aparte de que tenía mucha inspiración para este capítulo, porque sale sangre, Bell, peleas, sangre, Blake, sangre, espadas, sangre, escenas vergonzosas, sangre, seriedad… ¿ya mencione sangre? x3 **N/H: nee no hay taaaanta sangre de hecho está mas sangriento el capitulo que yo hice… **¬¬ CALLA!

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y así pasaremos a lo siguiente n_n

**¡Respuestas!**

**Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de dejarme reviews y leer mi historia n.n**

**Kumiko Hoshi: **A mí también me gusto la ropa de Seiryu y Afrodita, en realidad por eso la escogí xD **Ishi: **No te preocupes por lo del kun, ya me estoy acostumbrando n_n **Papa: **Esperamos pronto la continuación de tus fics **Pepe: **Saludos de parte de Cuca, solo que está trabajando **Ishi y Flor: **¡Hola Denji-kun!

**Emo Fairy: **Que bien que ya sepas quien es Kanata, aunque aun no habla en mi fic xD, saludos a todos de mi parte **Ishi: **Y de la mía n_n

**Licci: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla, créeme, entiendo perfectamente tu problema, yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo libre que digamos **Ishi: **Los comentarios que Flor-nê-sama deja son con todo su amor xD

**Kmy-litha16**: **Ishi: **Pues Flor-nê-sama pensó en poner lo de los RRB también como broma n_n **Flor: **Aparte de que me dio flojera borrarlo xD** Pepe: **Esperamos pronto la continuación de tus fics **Papa: **Y esperamos mas FloraxFelix en las ovas xD

**Angelic-bloody-night: **Las gemas y los guantes son OC, también los exterminadores y pues de hecho todos, menos las PPG, los RRB y el profesor Utonio xD, y no planeo dejar de escribir el fic, de hecho, solo lo haría si algo grave me pasara o a mi familia y amigos, en otras circunstancias no, y aquí está tu entrega n_n

**PPGZ- Fan Girl:** Lo lamento, no podre poner mucho Butch y Buttercup hasta más adelante, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que así está planeado, y gracias por presionarme tanto xD, no te creas, solo juego, no me siento TAN presionada n_n… o tal vez si xD

**Presentación de Personajes**

**Yumi Matsumoto **

**Edad: **17… siglos xD

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 5 de febrero de… un año

**Gema:** No tiene

**Personalidad: **Se ríe por casi todo, divertida, casi nunca se enoja, coqueta y es pésima explicando las cosas

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.63 metros, pesa 60 kilos, pelo negro, liso hasta un poco más bajo de los hombros, ojos café oscuro, y piel morena

**Lo que le gusta: **Salir, hablar del chico más lindo o el que le gusta, que le hagan reír, el color naranja y ¡los cheetos! ^^

**Lo que no le gusta:** Leer, estudiar, estar callada, la coliflor y que la traten como tonta

**Lo que odia:** Los chicos serios, a las engreídas, los ratones, las películas de horror y los payasos (de circo)

**Su más oscuro secreto:** A los 10 se quedo encerrada en una casa rodante llena de payasos

**Alex Alday **

**Edad: **8 años/siglos

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 31 de julio de un siglo…

**Guante: **No tiene

**Personalidad: **Serio, educado, hace bromas que casi nadie entiende, se irrita fácilmente, soluciona problemas rápidamente, solo sonríe cuando esta con su tío y cuando ve fotografías de su tía y normalmente es muy frio con las personas

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.50, pesa 45 kilos, tiene el cabello castaño claro, ojos verde oscuro, y se viste de cualquier manera

**Lo que le gusta: **Leer, escribir, pensar, la soledad, la noche, el frio, el invierno, estar callado y la comida dulce

**Lo que no le gusta:** Cuando hablan mucho, cuando intentan tratarlo como niño pequeño, que las personas se compliquen mucho la existencia y la comida amarga

**Lo que odia:** El ruido, el calor, el verano y el sol

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Solo actúa así para que no lo consideren infantil.

Bueno, oficialmente termine el capitulo, cualquier invitación, intrigación (?), investigación, intervención, interrogación, invención, o cualquier otra cosa que empiece por i y que termine con –ción, o cualquier otra letra y terminación, déjenlo como ¡REVIEWS!

¡SAYO!


	21. Prepárate

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 21: Preparativos **

**_Afrodita´s_POV_**

Mi pecho duele, siento como la luz pega en mis parpados, quisiera abrir los ojos, pero simplemente no puedo, estoy exhausta, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... solo puedo recordar que la señorita Bell cortó mi pecho y Bubbles-sama gritó mi nombre…

_ ¿¡Bubbles-sama!_ Grito levantándome, pero mi pecho me duele mucho…

_ Afrodita_ dijo Deméter mientras me veía con una sonrisa, pero ¿Por qué tiene esas ojeras? Parece que no ha dormido por días, esperen un momento, estoy en la casa de Bubbles-sama, ¿Qué pasó con la plaza y con la señorita Bell?_ ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

_ Eso creo, Deméter-nê-sama_ contesté mintiendo, me duele horriblemente el pecho, pero ¿Qué hacerle? No puedo hacer que ella se preocupe mas por mi_ ¿Dónde está Bubbles-sama?_ tengo que saberlo lo antes posible, ella bajó la mirada, ¿Qué significa?... ¿Será que Bubbles-sama esta…?

_ Ella está en la habitación de al lado, Butter esta atendiéndola desde hace una semana, pero sus heridas tienen un aura extraña que no las deja cerrarse por completo_ me contestó Deméter

_ ¿E-eso quiere decir que…?_ comencé a preguntar, pero las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, y alguien entró a la habitación

_ Afrodita…_ soltó Atenea con una sonrisa, mientras corría a mi cama y me daba un abraso, el cual yo correspondí_ Nos tenias muy preocupadas, estuviste inconsciente por una semana entera_ me dijo… ¡¿Qué?

_ ¿Una semana?_ pregunté yo sorprendida_ ¿Cómo es posible que haya durado tanto tiempo inconsciente?

_ Pues es que las heridas que te causó tu pelea con Bell tenían un aura muy extraña blanca, como las de Bubbles, y lo único que podíamos hacer por ustedes era detener las hemorragias_ me contestó Atenea separándose un poco de mi y agachando la mirada

_ Utonio-san y Lauliet-san decidieron que era mejor que nos separamos por un tiempo de los guantes y los caballeros, fueron apoyados por Alvaro-kun y Kanata-chan, pero, Utonio-san y Lauliet-san se siguieron viendo, están intentando conseguir dispersar esa aura blanca, para que sus heridas sanen_ continuó Deméter con una mirada seria

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que aun tengo esa cosa en mi cuerpo?_ pregunté casi instantáneamente

_ Si, por eso me sorprendí cuando despertaste_ me respondió Deméter

_ Atenea-sama…_ dijo Amakeik-sama mientras entraba a la habitación… ¡¿Amakeik-san?_ Utonio-san dice que…_ continuó abriendo los ojos…_ ¡Afrodita-sama!_ me gritó mientras corría a mi lado_ ¿Está bien? ¿No se siente mal?_ me preguntó preocupada

_ Estoy bien, Amakeik-san_ le respondí con una sonrisa, creo que hice que todos se preocuparan por mi n_nU

_ Qué alivio_ soltó en un suspiro…

_ ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?_ le preguntó Atenea a Amakeik

_ Ah, cierto, Utonio-san dice que _eso_ está listo_ respondió Amakeik… ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

**_Narradora´s_POV_**

Un chico de cabellos negros veía con preocupación al rubio recostado en la cama, el moreno intentaba contener todo su enojo, odio e impotencia que sentía al ver así a su hermano

_ Maldición_ soltó por lo bajo, mientras escondía su rostro bajo la sombra que se producía debido a los cabellos rebeldes que sobresalían en su frente

_ Sabes que odio que maldigas_ susurró el rubio, haciendo que Butch levantara la vista sorprendido

_ ¿Boomer? ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó el ojiverde viendo a Boomer

_ Eso creo_ respondió débilmente, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, pero de inmediato los cerró al recibir un golpe en la frente de parte del moreno_ ¡¿Qué te pasa?_ preguntó levantando una de sus manos para masajear el lugar afectado por el golpe

_ Eso es por haber peleado con Blake y no esperarnos…_ respondió Butch mirándolo molesto, para después volver a golpearlo en el brazo_... y esto es por haber perdido contra él

_ Ouch… entonces ¿Por qué no le hiciste lo mismo a Brick?_ preguntó Boomer mientras veía enojado a su hermano

_ Porque… no lo sé n_n_ respondió el chico

_ ¬¬ Idiota_ expresó Boomer en un susurro

_ ¿Qué dijiste?_ preguntó Butch viéndolo molesto

_ Nada n_n_ respondió Boomer con una sonrisa nerviosa

_ Mas te vale ¬¬_ repuso Butch

_… ¿Dónde está Seiryu?_ preguntó Boomer al recordar

_ En la habitación de al lado…_ respondió Butch viéndolo seriamente_ Él esta…_ continuó haciendo una pausa_… durmiendo n_n

_ ¡Idiota!_ exclamó Boomer arrojándole al moreno una almohada

_ ¡Hey!_ expresó el chico mientras veía a su hermano, molesto

_ Eso te pasa por idiota_ repuso Boomer sin mirarlo

_ ¬¬…

* * *

_Una chica de cabellos rubios veía felizmente a su acompañante, ambos estaban en el centro de una pista de baile, vestidos formalmente, ambos rubios danzaban al compas de una melodiosa melodía, parecía ser un vals, tal como los que tocan en los bailes importantes, de pronto, la chica ve a su alrededor, encontrándose con una chica de cabellos negros y orbes verdes, bailando al mismo ritmo que ella, pero acompañada por un chico con sus mismas características, ambos con un semblante feliz, estaban sonrojados y se veían directamente a los ojos, la chica sonrió ante eso, volteó hacia otro lado, encontrándose con un chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos de un profundo rojo sangre, danzando al mismo compas, pero como pareja tenía a una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas, muy parecida a él, ambos con una sonrisa y la chica parecía muy feliz y lo tocaba con tanta dulzura, que pareciese que no lo hubiera visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todos parecían felices, por lo que la rubia volvió la vista hacia su pareja, lo vio con una sonrisa y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, quien, ante esa acción, se sonrojo levemente._

____**Bubbles-sama**___ llamó una voz a su espalda, por lo que la chica se separó un poco de su acompañante, viendo a la muchacha que la había llamado, quien vestía formalmente, al igual que su acompañante, quien poseía un cabello negro azulado, ambos chicos los miraron sonrientes_ __**¿Me permitiría?**___ preguntó la peliplata. La rubia sonrió levemente y se separó de su acompañante, la chica se acercó al moreno, quien le sonrió y le tendió la mano, la chica la tomó y así comenzaron a bailar nuevamente._

__ __**¡Bubbly!**___ llamó una voz femenina, pero a la vez maquiavélica, a las espaldas de la chica_ __**¡Bubbly!**___ repitió la misma voz, por lo que la chica de cabellos rubios se volteó temerosa_ __**¡Bubbly!**___ exclamó la misma voz, dejando ver desde la oscuridad a una chica de cabellos blancos, completamente bañada en sangre y con los ojos sin brillo. Se comenzó a acercar a la chica de cabellos rubios, y esta retrocedía asustada_ __**¡BUBBLY!**___ la rubia volteó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban sus acompañantes, para encontrarlos bañados en sangre, con los ojos sin brillo al igual que su hermana de ojos blancos.

* * *

_

_ ¡Bell!_ exclamó la chica de cabellos rubios abriendo los ojos estrepitosamente_ _¿Solo fue un sueño? Pero, se veía tan real__ pensó analizando las imágenes que habían pasado por su mente mientras dormía, sorprendió a todas las personas que estaban dentro de la habitación, la chica seguía recostada, de hecho, sentía un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, el cual no permitía que se levantara

_ ¿Bubbles? ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó la morena que estaba sentada a su lado, mientras un brillo que salía de un collar en su pecho cubría a Bubbles

_ Sí, estoy bien Butter_ respondió la susodicha, quien comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada de siete personas más, una de ellas recostada a su lado, cubierta por un brillo rojo, que salía del collar que colgaba del cuello de una chica de radiantes orbes rosas

_ Nos tenias preocupadas, Bubbles_ comentó Blossom sin dejar de curar a la peliplata

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_ preguntó la chica extrañada

_ Estuviste toda una semana inconsciente, ¿Cómo querías que estuviéramos?_ preguntó una chica de cabellos rubios, mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada reprochadora

_ ¡¿Una semana?_ preguntó sorprendida, mientras veía incrédula a la rubia

_ Si_ respondió Amakeik uniéndose a la conversación

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó sorprendida

_ Porque tus heridas no se cerraban por completo, o al menos eso es lo que suponemos_ respondió Buttercup viendo dudosa a su hermana

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy bien?_ preguntó Bubbles dudando, por el fuerte dolor de su cuerpo

_ Eso es lo que estamos intentando, posiblemente te sientas un poco adolorida, eso se debe a que te inyectamos una proteína que desarrollamos la profesora Lauliet y yo, se trata de unas enzimas que inhiben la extraña energía que Bell dejó en tu cuerpo, podríamos curarte completamente con ellas si las aplicamos directamente, pero la desventaja es que provocan mucho dolor, alucinaciones (xD) y pérdida temporal del equilibrio y estabilidad emocional, es por eso que las diluimos con un calmante, un poco (MUY) potente, para que las reacciones no fueran tan fuertes, aparte de que le pusimos un poco de acetaminofeno y algunos antidepresivos n_n_ contestó el profesor, dejando a todos con cara de WTF

_ En cristiano ¬¬_ pidió Deméter

_ Te puso medicamento para que te curaras_ respondió Kanata uniéndose a la conversación

_ Ah, ok, ya entendí n_nU_ repuso Bubbles

_ Bubbles-sama_ llamó Afrodita, quien estaba recostada al lado de su maestra, siendo curada por Blossom, Bubbles volteó a verla_ Yo… quería pedirle disculpas, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla y ahora por mi culpa esta así_ soltó mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas que intentaban salir desesperadamente de sus ojos_ Por mi culpa… usted tubo que…

_ Afrodita_ detuvo Bubbles mirándola comprensivamente_ Nada de esto fue tu culpa_ dijo Bubbles con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante, Afrodita, al escuchar esto, dejó de contener sus lagrimas y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente

_ ¡Bubbles-sama!_ gritó mientras intentaba tocar a su maestra, pero el campo de Blossom y Buttercup no se los permitía, por lo que Bubbles solo se conformó con regalarle una sonrisa sincera, como diciéndole Todo estará bien

* * *

_ ¡Qué bien que te hayan podido curar, Seiryu!_ exclamó un chico de orbes azules mientras miraba felizmente a su acompañante_ Esa medicina es sorprendente, aunque por un momento pude ver a elefantes rosas volando, pero supongo que es normal con ese medicamento x3

_ Maestro Boomer…_ llamó el chico de orbes azules oscuros, robando la atención de su acompañante_ Yo tuve la culpa de sus heridas, por favor perdóneme, no fue mi intención, realmente, yo solo quería protegerlo, pero le prometo que…

_ Seiryu, no tienes que disculparte, en ese caso sería yo quien me tendría que disculpar contigo, ya que yo realmente fui un idiota al ver como peleabas y no hacer nada para ayudarte, por eso lo siento_ interrumpió Boomer bajando la mirada

_ No, maestro, por favor, no me mal entienda…_ intentó decir Seiryu pero fue callado por la expresión en el rostro de Boomer, la cual reflejaba una culpabilidad extrema, pero era disimulada por una sonrisa

_ Estamos a mano, Seiryu_ repuso Boomer con una sonrisa

* * *

Una chica de cabellos rojizos leía entretenidamente una página de un libro, al cambiar de página dejó caer un trozo de papel, volteó a verlo y lo recogió lentamente

_ ¿Qué es eso, Blossy?_ preguntó una chica de cabellos rubios, la cual estaba sentada en la cama al lado de la pelinaranja, cubierta por una colcha azul

_No lo sé, cayó de mi libro_ respondió Blossom mirando curiosa el trozo de papel

_Léelo a ver que dice_ propuso una morena que estaba sentada comiendo frituras al otro lado de la cama

_… de acuerdo_ aceptó Blossom_ Dice…_ comenzó a leerlo en voz alta_ Cuenta la leyenda que, la Gema Esmeralda, la Gema Zafiro, la Gema Rubí y la Gema Diamante serán las protegidas de 4 hermanas, mientras que el Guante Ishi, el Guante Mizu, el Guante Hi y el Guante Kaze serán la obligación de 4 hermanos…

Los Guantes y las Gemas les prestaran su poder, para que así los puedan proteger.

El motivo es incierto, pero la Legendaria Gema Diamante traicionara a sus hermanas y será deber de la Gema Esmeralda traerla de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste, la legendaria Gema Zafiro y Rubí intentaran detenerla, pero será inútil, ya que la única que lo podrá lograr será la Gema Esmeralda; mientras que el legendario viento del oeste hará un cambio de dirección y es el deber de la legendaria tierra del norte detenerlo, el legendario fuego y el agua intentaran detenerlo, pero ellos necesitan del viento para hacerse más poderosos, el único que lo puede detener es la tierra verde.

Los Guantes y las Gemas son muy poderosos, ya que pueden liberar parte de su poder, Shikai, o su poder completo, Bankai, pero, dentro de ellos hay un poder desconocido, el cual, solo una hermana y un hermano podrán utilizar, no se sabe cómo, pero el Guante y la Gema liberan ese poder inconscientemente, cuando se encuentren en una situación extrema.

A pesar de la fuente de ese poder, el portador del tal perderá por completo las…

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te detuviste?_ preguntó Bubbles escuchando entretenida el relato

_ ¿Para qué quieres escuchar la leyenda, si te la sabes de memoria?_ preguntó Buttercup indiferente, con un semblante aburrido en el rostro

_Para perder el tiempo_ respondió Bubbles con una gran sonrisa_ En fin, ¿Por qué te detuviste? La última parte no la había escuchado

_Porque le falta un trozo_ contestó Blossom dejando el papel

_Que raro_ repuso Bubbles tomando el papel y confirmando la versión de su hermana

_ ¿Por qué el profesor no nos habrá dicho lo ultimo?_ se preguntó a si misma Blossom analizando la historia

_Tal vez no lo sabía_ respondió Buttercup levantando los hombros

_En ese caso no debe de ser importante n_n_ comentó Bubbles dejando el trozo de papel sobre la meza y volviendo a recostarse en la cama

_Seguramente_ apoyó Blossom volviendo a leer su libro

_ Ya regresamos, Bubbles-sama_ informó una chica de cabellos plateados mientras entraba a la habitación

_ ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?_ preguntó Buttercup fastidiada

_ Pues Deméter se comió sus sándwiches y los tuvimos que volver a hacer_ respondió una chica de profunda mirada roja y cabellos rojizos

_ Tu tuviste la culpa, no dejabas de repetirme que no podía comerlos y te lo quería demostrar ¬¬_ repuso la chica de largos cabellos rubios y orbes verdes

_ Deméter ¬¬*… _ nombró Buttercup con una vena saltada en su frente_… -.- ni para que te regaño, si de todas maneras no me harás caso_ se reprimió a sí misma con una mueca de aburrimiento y cansancio en su rostro, haciendo que la expresión de miedo que se formó en el rostro de la rubia desapareciera en un suspiro.

* * *

_ Tengo sueño -.-_ soltó un chico de cabellera negra y orbes cafés

_ ¿Por qué no vas a bailar a alguna parte, Genbu-chan? De esa manera se te quitara el sueño_ propuso el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado

_ No quiero bailar, ¿Qué persona normal bailaría para que se le quite el sueño?

_ Por eso mismo lo digo xD_ respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

_ °-°… ù.ú…¬¬* ¿Qué intentas decirme?_ preguntó sin entender el sarcasmo

_ A lo que se refería es que no eres normal_ aclaró el poseedor del cabello negro azulado, uniéndose a la conversación, todos estaban dentro de una sala de estar, junto con otros 4 jóvenes… y una chica

_ Eso me recuerda… ¿No hay un baile o algo por el estilo en la escuela?_ preguntó el moreno de orbes negros, mientras intentaba recordar

_ Si, será la próxima semana_ respondió el chico de orbes verdes con cansancio

_ ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?_ preguntó Boomer sorprendido

_ Amm si…

_ ¡Tenemos que ir a comprar los smokings antes de que no haya disponibles!_ exclamó Boomer

_ Calma Boomer, solo es un baile_ murmuró Brick viendo a Boomer

_ ¡Si! ¡Un baile a donde van a asistir Blossom, Buttercup y **Bubbles** con otros chicos!_ informó Boomer resaltando Bubbles

_… ¿Solo por eso te preocupas tanto?_ pregunto Alvaro un tanto… sorprendido

_ Si ¬¬_ respondió Boomer

_ Ahora que lo recuerdo, el otro día Kanata-chan me comentó que un profesor la había invitado a ese baile_ dijo Zoey uniéndose a la conversación, claro disfrutando cada palabra

_ ¡¿Qué?_ preguntó Alvaro sorprendido y enojado

_ Lo que escuchaste, y también me dijo que lo más posible es que fuera a comprar un vestido anaranjado corto con un moño negro que vio en una tienda o algo así, porque, a pesar de ya ser otoño, le daba calor de vez en cuando_ continuó Zoey en un tono pícaro xD

_ ¡Tenemos que ir a conseguir esos smokings ya!_ exclamó Alvaro_ _Kanata con un vestido corto anaranjado… no se vería tan mal si lo ves desde ese punto__ pensó Alvaro analizando las palabras de Zoey y perdiéndose en sus imaginaciones xD

* * *

_ ¡Por Dios!_ exclamó la rubia

_ ¿Qué pasa Bubbles? ¿Por qué gritas así?_ preguntó su hermana morena, viéndola preocupadamente, ahora todas se encontraban sentadas en la sala de estar de esa casa

_ ¡Si me quedé dormida una semana quiere decir que el próximo viernes será el baile de bienvenida!_ respondió la chica levantándose preocupada

_ Bubbles-sama -.-U_ soltó Afrodita con una gota resbalando por su nuca

_ Buen punto Bubbles, no hemos comprado los vestidos, ni nada para el baile_ apoyó Blossom seriamente

_ -.- ¿En serio se preocupan por eso?_ preguntó Buttercup fatigada

_ ¡Tú también deberías de hacerlo! ¿No se supone que tienes que ir al baile con Marcus?_ preguntó Bubbles seriamente

_ Ammm seh, pero, eso no es motivo de preocuparnos desde ahorita_ respondió Buttercup tendiéndose en el sofá donde estaba sentada junto con Deméter, apoyando su cabeza en una de las piernas de su gema_ ¿Verdad, Deméter?_ preguntó viendo a la rubia

_ Tiene razón…_ apoyó Deméter sonriendo y comenzando a jugar con el cabello de la morena

_ Aunque…_ interrumpió Kanata_… tienen que ir preparándose desde ahora para que no dejen todo para el final_ continuó analizando la situación

_ Kanata-sempai, ¿no creerás que…?_ comenzó a preguntar Amakeik, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de Kanata

_ Es muy probable_ contestó Kanata sin dejarla continuar

_ ¿De qué hablan?_ preguntó Atenea confundida

_ De nada en especial, solo que necesitamos que se preparen para el baile desde ahora_ respondió Kanata viendo a las chicas

_ ¿Qué se preparen?_ preguntó Bubbles mirándola reprobatoriamente

_ Si ¿por?_ respondió Kanata sin entender

_ Tú también iras_ contestó Blossom viendo a la exterminadora_ Al igual que Amakeik, Alvaro y Zoey…

_ Y no te olvides de Deméter, Afrodita y Atenea_ continuó Bubbles

_ ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Y por que nosotras?_ preguntó Deméter levantándose, por lo que Buttercup cayó al suelo

_ ¡Porque ustedes también son "estudiantes"!_ respondieron Bubbles y Blossom

_ Bueno ellas no tienen escusa, pero ¿Por qué nosotras?_ preguntó Amakeik uniéndose a la conversación

_ Porque… Kanata es una maestra y pues no la puedes dejar ir sola_ respondió Bubbles después de analizarlo un rato

_… pero no tengo la obligación de ir, solo Kanata-sempai y Alvaro-taicho tienen esa responsabilidad_ repuso Amakeik

_ Ah bueno, entonces que ellos decidan_ dijeron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo

_ Kanata-sempai, ¿Me vas a obligar a ir?_ preguntó con una carita chibi

_ Hmmm… sip n_n_ contestó Kanata sin pensárselo mucho

_ ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?_ preguntó Amakeik confundida, nunca, pero nunca, le faya hacer su carita chibi y ahora si

_ Porque no pienso ir sola con…_ comenzó a responder Kanata, pero el sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y se detuvo en seco

_… ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó entre Kanata y Alvaro?_ preguntaron Bubbles y Blossom intrigadas al ver la actitud de la chica

_ Ah bueno, lo que paso fue…_ comenzó a platicar Amakeik, pero fue callada por la mano de Kanata, que se postró sobre su boca

_ _Si dices algo te mato__ amenazó Kanata entre dientes hablándole al oído, por lo que Amakeik solo asintió levemente_ No paso nada, ¿Verdad, Amakeik-chan?

_ S-si_ respondió temerosa

_ Hmmm… sospechoso ¬¬_ soltaron las dos hermanas viendo a Kanata profundamente

_ ¿Sospechoso? ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó Kanata haciéndose la inocente

_ ¡Deméter!_ nombró Buttercup molesta mientras se recuperaba del golpe que había recibido al caer al suelo

_ ¿Qué pasa, Butter?_ preguntó Deméter temerosa

_ ¡¿Qué qué pasa? ¡Hiciste que me golpeara la cabeza!_ respondió molesta

_ Perdón, fue accidente_ respondió Deméter sonriendo nerviosamente, haciendo que en el rostro de la morena apareciera una expresión más molesta _aun _

_ Butter, deja de pelear_ ordenó Bubbles seriamente_ Nos tenemos que ir_ aclaró

_ ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?_ preguntó algo molesta

_ De compras, tenemos que conseguir los vestidos para el baile_ respondió Bubbles, provocando en la cara de la mayoría presentes una expresión de miedo y sorpresa

* * *

_ ¿Así que nos vamos?_ preguntó un chico de orbes negros mientras veía confundido al pelinaranja que estaba delante de él

_ Si, tenemos que conseguir los smokings para el baile_ respondió Brick viendo al chico

_ Aún no entiendo ¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros a ese baile?_ preguntó el chico de cabellos negros azulados mientras veía confundido al pelinaranja

_ Porque…_ comenzó a contestar Brick por tercera vez

_ Porque queremos_ interrumpió Butch un poco molesto por escuchar la misma respuesta tres veces

_ Y… ¿Me pueden comprar un paquete de galletas si voy?_ preguntó un moreno de ojos cafés

_ ¡Claro que…!_ comenzó a gritar Butch, ya arto por las insistentes preguntas de sus guantes

_… si, solo tienes que ir sin protestar_ interrumpió Boomer con una sonrisa

_ ¿En serio xP?_ preguntó Genbu feliz

_ Sí, todos los que quieras_ respondió Boomer

_ Sabes, Boomer, te arrepentirás_ soltó Butch en un murmullo

_ ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ exclamó Genbu feliz

_ Brick-masutâ, será mejor que vayamos ya antes de que sea más tarde y no estén abiertas las tiendas_ dijo Suzaku mientras veía por la ventana, ya que era algo un poco tarde, más o menos las 5 pm

_ Entiendo_ aceptó ir Brick mientras se acercaba a la puerta_ Oye, Alvaro, deja de pensar en Kanata y muévete_ ordenó viendo de reojo al distraído chico de cabellos negros, al igual que sus ojos

_ ¡No estoy pensando en ella!_ exclamó sonrojado (**N/H: Flor… yo no me sonrojo… me pongo como tomate xD** n/a: Si, lo sé, pero no iba a poner "exclamo como tomate" si los tomates no hablan ni exclaman cosas… aparte podría ser un tomate inmaduro que este verde o… un tomate podrido xD) mientras se levantaba molesto y se acercaba a la puerta

_ Si, como no, esas babas lo explican_ repuso Brick señalando un rastro de baba que escurría de su boca

_ ¡Eso no explica nada!_ contradijo Alvaro nervioso mientras se limpiaba el rastro de baba

_ Si, como sea, nos vamos_ soltó Brick mientras salía, una chica de cabellos negros se adelantó un poco de todos

_ Oye, Zoey, ¿A dónde vas?_ preguntó Alvaro viendo a la chica

_ Si piensas que iré con ustedes estas completamente equivocado, suficiente tengo con pasar todo el día con hombres, no pienso ir de compras con ustedes_ respondió Zoey viéndolo

_ Eso no contesta mi pregunta ¬¬

_ Voy con Kanata-chan y las demás, ¿conforme?

_ Si_ soltó al verla salir saltando de techo en techo, mientras el resto de los chicos salían de la casa

_ ¿Y Butch?_ preguntó Boomer al notar la ausencia de su hermano

_ Dijo que ya tenía traje, que no necesitaba otro_ respondió Genbu caminando felizmente

_ ¿Cuándo lo compró?_ pregunto Brick intrigado

_ No lo sé, creo que fue uno o dos días después de que salí del guante_ respondió Genbu del mismo modo_ Fue con Madison-san o al menos eso creo_ continuó antes de que le preguntaran_ Porque ella quiso ayudarlo a escogerlo_ contestó a la última de las cuestiones, adivinando la pregunta.

_ Ah…_ soltaron todos mientras comenzaban a caminar

* * *

**¡Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

Si, fue algo corto, pero en realidad no tenía nada de inspiración para hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal a mi no me gusto, de hecho creo que es uno de los peores que eh escrito, pero denme su opinión…

**¡Avisos!**

¡Las cuatro gemas se acercan a sus capítulos finales! Como máximo planeo hacer solo 30 capítulos n_n, así que posiblemente los capítulos estén un poco, pero solo un poco más largos (nah no es verdad, serán del mismo tamaño, o al menos eso creo, con eso de que últimamente no tengo inspiración -.-)

**¡Respuestas!**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review en mi historia y amm… ¡Que viva Hitsugaya Toshiro-sama *-*! **

**S!fb: **¡Hola! Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo, amm puedo crear personajes con facilidad porque…. No lo sé, mi mente divaga mucho y en las historias que no me gustan los personajes secundarios pongo a otros con personalidades que creo que deberían de tener n_n… **Ishi: **¡Yo también te mando saludos InnerS-kun! **Flor: **Si te preguntas donde están los demás, están cansados, por lo que están dormidos xD… **Pepe: **No es verdad, estamos aquí… **Papa: **Solo que no tenemos nada importante para decir **Cuca: **Por lo que estamos callados n_n

**Kmy-litha16: **Yo apoyo a Derek-kun n_n **Ishi**: Si yo igual n_n **Cuca: **Pues yo apoyo a Mila!** Pepe: **Yo prefiero el rojo, por lo que prefiero a Brick x Blossom **Papa: **Pues a mí me gusta… Butch x Buttercup y Bell x Blake n_n **Todos (menos Papa):** ¡Decídete! **Papa: **Ammm… ù_ú… ¡Bell x Blake! **Flor: **O.o… **Ishi: **De cualquier forma ganamos, somos dos contra uno de cada pareja n_n **Flor: **Buen punto… **Pepe: **Pero no están contando a Camila, Mila, Jake y Derek **Flor: **Wow que diferencia, tres contra dos de cada pareja ¬¬ **Papa: **Pero ¿Qué? Al menos no quedamos tan mal n_n **Flor e Ishi: **¬¬U

**Angelic-bloody-night: **Aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te guste n_n

**Emo Fairy**: Felicidades, SI fuiste el review número 100, gracias por esa aportación n_n… Nico-chan (Si es que puedo decirte así…xD), gracias por leer mi historia, claro que me puedes llamar Flor-sempai n_n, le hare llegar el mensaje a Alvaro… **N/H: ¿Qué mensaje? **n/a: Naaada (xD) **N/H: ¡Dime!** n/a: Ok, ok, pero no te enojes, lo que Nico-chan quería decirte es que le gustó tu capitulo, ¿contento? **N/H: Hmmm sip n_n… pero te mamas al no querer decirme u.u** n/a: Bueno, creo que no necesitas cuenta para poner un review en casi todas las historias, a menos que el autor no lo permita, pero… creo que la mayor parte de los autores si lo permiten, al menos yo sí.

**Kumiko Hoshi:** Presionare a Alvaro para que termine los bocetos del Bankai n_n **N/H: No me presionen, si no me inspiro con los fics de mi carnala no me llega la imaginación y si no me llaga termino cagando los dibujos °-°,** **Ishi: **¡Hola, Denji-kun, Kumiko-nê-chan! **Pepe: **¡Hola a todo el mundo haya en casita! **Papa: **¡Hola, Denjito y Kumiko! **Cuca: **Amm hola -.- **Flor: **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ( a mi no me gusto para nada) y pues te deseo inspiración y suerte a ti también, Kumiko-chan

**¡Presentación de Personajes!**

**Billow Testarosa (novia muerta de Byakuya)**

**Edad: **… Muchos siglos, pero aparenta tener 29

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 8 de febrero de algún siglo

**Gema:** No tiene

**Personalidad: **Es/era aparentemente amable, pero en realidad es/era una persona sumamente sádica, le gustaba hacer sufrir a los demás, pero frente a Byakuya aparenta (ba) ser una mujer amable

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.76, pesa 63 kilos (si, estar muerta te disminuye de peso xD), tiene el cabello negro, demasiado largo (mas que el de Blossom), rizado, sus ojos son blancos, le gusta vestir (lo entenderán luego)

**Lo que le gusta:**… ù.ú… supongo que estar con Byakuya

**Lo que no le gusta:** Ammm el agua xD

**Lo que odia:** Estar muerta xD

**Su más oscuro secreto:** No quiere a Byakuya… u.u

**Byakuya Testarosa **

**Edad: **Aparenta tener 31 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 21 de noviembre

**Guante: **No tiene

**Personalidad: **En el pasado era tranquilo, amable, amistoso, amigable, social, pero cuando Billow murió dejó de serlo y se convirtió en alguien sumamente irritable, agresivo, vengativo, antisocial, egocéntrico y… bipolar

**Características físicas:** Mide 1.91, pesa 89 kilos, tiene el cabello negro, ojos blancos, y se viste de cualquier manera, pero con colores oscuros.

**Lo que le gusta: **Pensar que Billow está junto a él y que son felices.

**Lo que no le gusta:** Regresar a la terrible realidad y no poder controlar completamente a sus "aliados"

**Lo que odia:** A Bell, porque piensa que en algún momento lo traicionara y… pues lo traicionara xD

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Odia el negro

Este es el final del capítulo, cualquier duda, objeción, carta penal, orden de arresto, prueba en mi contra, interrogatorio, invención en mi contra, declaración de impuestos, carta poder, anexo o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con abogados, no lo dejen como review, eso lo tienen que dejar como review y como mensaje personal para mi abogada, Dinora-chan, mas sin embargo pueden dejar cualquier otra cosa como review, acepto todo tipo de carta suicida, amenaza de muerte, cita con el psicóloko, invitación a la AA (Adictos al Anime), intento de asesinato, extorción, o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra.

Sayo!


	22. Baila conmigo

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 21: Baila conmigo…

* * *

**

Una chica de cabellos dorados salía de una casa blanca, tenía el cabello suelto en su mayoría, pero tenía dos mechones de cabellos de cada lado sostenidos con un bello broche plateado con pequeñas gemas azules en la parte trasera, su copete estaba bien peinado y con dos mechones de cabello a sus lados, tenia puesto un vestido largo color azul oscuro, con un solo tirante, que salía del centro de su escote, este tenía una tela mas brillosa que el resto del vestido, al igual que el tirante, mientras que todo el largo del vestido era de una tela mas ceniza [Se me hace muy difícil describírselo, así que si se quieren dar una mejor idea entren a este link, es exactamente igual a ese vestido: h t t p : / / i m g 7 0 6 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e b u b b l . j p g / {Tienen que sacarle los espacios}]. Era una noche como cualquier otra, o al menos eso es lo que parecía a primera vista…

_ Apúrense que se hace tarde_ decía la rubia desde la puerta de la casa

_ Ya voy, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a caminar con estos zapatos_ respondía la chica de cabellos negros y orbes verdes mientras salía de la misma casa, intentando acomodarse bien los tacones negros que hacían juego con su vestido del mismo color, era un vestido sin tirantes, de seda, y en la cadera tenía unas capas en forma de diagonal. [El link de este vestido es: h t t p : / / i m g 1 9 0 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e b u t t e . j p g / {tienen que quitarle los espacios}] Su cabello estaba igual de desordenado que siempre, pero esta vez tenia puesta una diadema plateada con gemas verdes

_ Se me soltó un mechón de cabello_ informó una chica de cabellos naranjas mientras salía de la misma casa, intentando acomodarse el dicho mechón de cabello, tenía puesto un vestido rojo sin tirantes, que donde comenzaba la cadera seguía flojo y seguido [El link de este es: h t t p : / / i m g 3 4 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e b l o s s . j p g / {tienen que quitarle los espacios}]. Su cabello estaba sostenido en un chongo alto, con un listón plateado, pero con pequeñas gemas rojas incrustadas.

_ Déjeme ayudarla, señorita Blossom_ pidió una chica de cabellos negros y orbes rojos, mientras se acercaba a la chica y le acomodaba el cabello, su vestido era blanco y era ajustado al cuerpo hasta debajo de la cadera, después era un poco más flojo. [Este vestido esta en: h t t p : / / i m g 8 1 0 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e a t e n e . j p g / {tienen que quitar los espacios}] Su corto cabello estaba suelto sobre sus hombros, pero tenía una media coleta sosteniendo parte su cabello, su copete estaba bien peinado y tenía dos mechones de cabello a sus lados, un poco más largos que el resto del cabello, el listón que sostenía su cabello era blanco con gemas rojas.

_ Butter, Afrodita está teniendo problemas_ expresó una chica de largo cabello rubio y rizado, mientras salía de la casa y caminaba hacia donde estaba la morena distraída; su vestido era verde, sus tirantes salían desde el centro de su escote, el que solo cubría su pecho y debajo el vestido estaba suelto [Este vestido esta en este link: h t t p : / / i m g 5 2 6 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e d e m e t . j p g / {sáquenle los espacios}]. Su cabello estaba sostenido en una coleta alta, con una diadema detrás de su copete, la que era blanca con piedras verdes.

_ ¡Amakeik-sama! ¡Salga por favor!_ pedía la chica de cabellos plateados mientras intentaba sacar a la chica de la casa, la peliplata tenia puesto un vestido azul oscuro brillante, como de seda, tenia tirantes plateados, y en la parte superior tenía la forma de tres flores, el resto del vestido era seguido, con un chal azul de la misma tela. [Este link es: h t t p : / / i m g 8 1 3 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e a f r o d . j p g / {Bórrenle los espacios}]. Su cabello estaba sostenido en dos coletas altas, ambas decoradas con broches blancos con bellas piedras azules

_ P-pero e-es que n-no p-pue-do salir a-así, Afrodita-sama_ dijo la chica de cabellos castaños mientras se resistía de ser jalada hacia el exterior de la casa, estaba sumamente roja, técnicamente, del mismo color que su vestido, el que consistía en un corsé blanco, que cubría la mayor parte de su pecho, el resto del vestido era rojo, como para bailar tango, y en la parte baja tenía una gran abierta, que dejaba ver gran parte de su pierna izquierda, el corsé tenía una flor roja en la parte superior y no tenia tirantes [Este vestido esta en: h t t p : / / i m g 1 8 8 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e a m a k e . j p g / {Borren los espacios}]. Su cabello estaba sostenido en un chongo y dos risos caían en su frente, lo que le daba un aspecto mayor al de una bailarina de tango.

_ ¿Para qué compraste ese vestido si no te lo quieres poner?_ preguntó Buttercup un poco molesta mientras veía aburrida la escena

_ ¡No lo escogí yo! ¡Zoey-san no me dejó dejarlo después de que me lo medí por curiosidad!_ exclamó Amakeik sonrojada mientras intentaba entrar a la casa

_ No sé de qué te quejas, se te ve bien, a comparación de mi_ comentó una chica a su espalda, sus cortos cabellos castaños caían sobre sus hombros y eran sostenidos por dos pasadores naranjas en la parte delantera, de forma de que mas cabellos, aparte de su copete, no se postraran delante de la cara de la joven. Su vestido era anaranjado, pegado en el pecho por los pliegues de la tela, pero suelto en el resto del vestido, con una franja de pliegues que recorría gran parte del vestido, tenía un solo tirante, de lado izquierdo, que parecía ser parte de la tela, pero doblada de tal manera que se veía como L al revés [El link es: h t t p : / / i m g 3 4 0 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e k a n a t . j p g / {Sáquenle los espacios}]

_ ¿Pero qué dices, Kanata-chan? El vestido se te ve grandioso, está hecho para ti, le encantará a Alvaro-taicho_ contradijo una chica de cabellos negros mientras salía de la casa, empujando a Amakeik junto con ella, su cabello largo cabello negro estaba suelto en su espalda y un broche purpura sostenía parte de este, como en una media coleta, mientras delante tenía un copete de lado que cubría la mitad de sus ojos. Su vestido era purpura, al igual que su broche, los tirantes eran plateados, como con brillantina, y pasaban por el escote formando una U, que era contada en dos tramos por la tela del vestido, en el tórax estaba un poco ajustado, mientras el resto caía libremente, pero lo ajustado se disimulaba gracias a que después del escote había una capa de tela que se abría en como "A" [La foto de este está en: h t t p : / / i m g 7 0 9 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e z o e y . j p g / {Remuevan los espacios}].

_ ¡¿Qué dices, Zoey-chan?_ preguntó Kanata sonrojada mientras se adelantaba un poco

_ Lo que escuchaste, a Alvaro-taicho le encantará tu vestido, tal vez mas que tu_ repitió Zoey en un modo pícaro mientras seguía jalando a Amakeik en dirección al coche que las llevaría a su destino

_ ¡ZOEY-CHAN!_ exclamó Kanata sonrojada mientras la seguía

_ Ya súbanse al coche o se les hará tarde_ ordenó un hombre con cabellera negra y orbes blancos mientras salía de la casa y veía a todas con una sonrisa

_ ¡Si!_ respondieron todas al unisonó, se subieron al coche, que en realidad era una limosina

_ Vayan con cuidado_ expresó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de la ultima que subió, todas con cuidado de no maltratar los vestidos

* * *

_ ¿Cómo me veo, Lauliet-sama x3?_ preguntaba un chico de orbes marrones mientras entraba a la cocina de una amplia casa, su traje consistía en un pantalón negro de vestir, con una camisa café y una corbata negra anudada en la cabeza, sobre lo que tenía un saco negro, acorde con el pantalón, su cabello negro, como siempre, estaba desordenado y algunos mechones ondulados caían en su frente

_ Muy guapo, Genbu_ respondió la susodicha mientras se acercaba a quitarle la corbata de la cabeza y comenzó a anudársela en el cuello

_ Ya estamos listos, mamá_ avisó un chico de cabellos naranjas mientras bajaba la escalera, seguido por otros cinco chicos, el tenia un traje negro también, pero el color de la camisa era roja y su corbata estaba floja, el segundo, el ojiverde, tenía el traje negro, al igual que todos, pero la camisa era verde y no tenia corbata, el tercero, el rubio, tenía una camisa azul oscura y su corbata estaba bien acomodada, con un pisa corbatas plateado, que tenia grabado las iniciales BH, el cuarto era un chico de cabellos rojos y orbes negros, quien tenía la camisa guinda y corbata roja, el quinto, de orbes negros, tenía la camisa blanca y sobre esta no tenía el saco, en cambio lo llevaba en la espalda sujetado por su mano por encima del hombro, tampoco tenía corbata, el sexto y último tenía una camisa gris y una corbata azul brillante, como de seda, y tenía el saco bien acomodado.

_ Todos se ven geniales_ comentó la mujer de cómo 30 años viéndolos con una sonrisa_ Sera mejor que se vayan si no quieren llegar tarde

_ ¡Entendido, Lauliet-sama!_ exclamó Genbu con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina dirigiéndose a la entrada

_ Nos vemos más tarde_ avisó Butch saliendo detrás de Genbu

_ Cuídense mucho, hijos_ pidió la mujer mientras veía salir a todos los muchachos, a quienes ya consideraba hijos

_ Si_ respondieron el resto mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta que Lauliet les había prestado

* * *

_ Faye, me podrías explicar, ¿Por qué te vestiste así?_ preguntaba un chico mientras entraba a un gran salón, dentro del plantel de la escuela, el iba vestido con un traje, curiosamente blanco, con una camisa guinda y una corbata blanca, se veía muy elegante

_ Porque esta ropa me gustó, aparte me hace ver femenina, aunque sea un poco_ respondió su acompañante con una sonrisa presente en su rostro, iba vestida con un pantalón gris formal, que era un poco flojo, debajo tenía una blusa de tirantes verde olivo, un poco opaca, y sobre esta un saco gris que hacia juego con el pantalón, sobre el cuello llevaba un collar que se dividía en 3, color verde, un tono más fuerte que la blusa [El link de este traje (si, de en verdad existe xD) es: h t t p : / / i m g 8 2 3 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e f a y e . j p g / {Remuevan los espacios}]. Su cabello estaba suelto sobre sus hombros, se veía completamente lacio y tenia puesto un sombrero gris, hecho de tela agujerada, con una flor verde olivo.

_ Disculpa, ¿Tu eres Faye Sean?_ preguntó una chica de cabellos negros y orbes amarillos, vestida con un elegante vestido color amarillo, con un listón blanco amarrado en un moño de lado por la cintura, no tenía mangas [Este me lo acabo de imaginar n_n]

_ Si, ¿Qué necesitabas?_ repuso la susodicha

_ Quería pedirle su permiso para publicar una foto de usted en el diario escolar del lunes, en la sección de Sociales, como uno de los trajes más originales y lindos del baile

_ Ah…

_ ¡¿Qué Faye qué?_ exclamó Félix sorprendido

_ Su vestimenta se ganó uno de los lugares en el periódico, ¿Qué tiene de malo?_ preguntó extrañada una chica de cabellos castaño y orbes purpuras, su vestido era purpura, tenia tirantes en forma de V, los que tenían detalles plateados, por en medio de los tirantes se podía ver parte de la tela, de manera que en lugar de V parecía una A al revés, la parte superior tenia pliegues en la parte del pecho, mientras que el resto del vestido estaba seguido, pero en la parte baja tenía una franja plateada, del mismo material que los tirantes, tenía puestos unos guantes purpuras que llegaban sobre sus codos, al final tenían una franja plateada [También lo invente n_n]

_ Na-nada, solo ignórenlo, y con lo del periódico, sería un placer_ interrumpió Faye tapándole la boca al chico

_ ¡Que bien!_ exclamó Violeta contenta mientras sacaba una cámara del bolso que tenía en la mano derecha, apuntó el lente a Faye y dio clic, haciendo que un flash iluminara la habitación_ Muchas gracias, Faye_ dijo mientras se retiraba jalando a su amiga del brazo

_ Qué extraño_ soltó Félix con una gota de sudor frio resbalando en su cabeza

_ ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué intentas decirme?

_ Nada ¬¬U

_ Ok x3

* * *

_ ¡Charles! ¡Deja en paz a Robín!_ gritó una chica de cabellos negros viendo desaprobatoriamente a su hermano, ella tenía un vestido rosa pastel, con tirantes en forma de V, pero estos estaban formados por círculos de tela rosa, que en el centro tenían una piedra plateada, la parte superior del tórax estaba cubierta por una tela tipo seda, rosa también, y el resto del vestido tenía una tela más tenue, como porosa [El link de este vestido esta en: h t t p : / / i m g 6 8 6 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e c h r i s . p n g / {Quiten los espacios}]. Su cabello estaba rizo, como siempre, pero esta vez estaba sostenido en una coleta alta, y sobre su frente caía su copete, y a sus lados, dos mechones de cabellos caían.

_ Hmp, está bien ¬¬_ repuso el pelirrojo soltando a la chica, quien solo le sonrió a Christina y caminó en otra dirección, rápidamente, pero disimulando, el chico tenía puesto un traje formal gris, y debajo del saco tenía una camisa roja.

_ ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?_ preguntó la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la chica

_ Pues no lo sé, es una costumbre_ respondió Charles en un tono un tanto aburrido

_ Lo que sea, no olvides el motivo por el que estamos aquí…_ repuso Christina seriamente

_ Yo me divierto con las chicas_ interrumpió Charles levantando los hombros

_ ¡No me refiero a que te diviertas de esa manera! Si no de una forma sana_ regañó Christina al ver la actitud de su hermano

_ Si lo sé, intentare controlarme ahora, ¿si?_ respondió su hermano

_ Gracias_ soltó Christina con una sonrisa

* * *

_ _¿Dónde estará Buttercup? __ pensaba un chico apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta principal del gimnasio escolar, cuando de pronto una chica de cabellos negros se postra en frente de él, viéndolo directamente a los ojos_ ¿Qué quieres aquí?

_ ¿No ha llegado mi Butchy?_ preguntó la chica en tono autoritario, reflejado en sus orbes rojos, que veían al chico seriamente, su vestido era verde oscuro, con tirantes comunes, quienes estaban unidos al escote del vestido en forma de V, lo que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su busto (**N/H:** buuusto xP, que chido… otra forma de decir buuubis x3) (n/a: En la imagen que les voy a mostrar no se ve así, bueno si, pero no, solo tomen como base el vestido, ignoren el cuerpo de la mujer, como en el resto de los casos), debajo del escote pasaba una línea de la misma tela, desde la cual comenzaba a caer el resto del vestido, mientras más abajo miraras más claro se volvía el color, de tal manera que al final se veía un tono claro, la tela estaba cortada por debajo en picos [El link es: h t t p : / / i m g 1 5 3 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / l a s 4 g e m a s v e s t i d o d e m a d i s . j p g / {Borren los espacios}]. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía en su espalda, pero tenía sostenidos unos mechones de cabello con broches verdes, con su copete bien peinado, como siempre.

_ No lo he visto_ respondió secamente el chico, quien llevaba un traje de vestir negro, con una camisa verde olivo y una corbata negra, su rubio cabello estaba desordenado, como siempre, pero con un toque de arreglo, que le daba el hecho de que esta vez no caía sobre su frente

_ Gracias_ soltó en evidente sarcasmo, mientras se daba media vuelta y lo dejaba solo con sus pensamientos

* * *

Una limosina se estacionó delante de la escuela, dejando bajar a las nueve chicas que tenía dentro, todas comenzaron a caminar lentamente por las banquetas que tenía la escuela, dirigiéndose al gimnasio, a donde todos comenzaban a entrar…

_ Nos vemos a las 12 aquí_ informó una de las chicas, la de cabellos naranjas y orbes rosas, mientras veía al resto de sus acompañantes

_ Está bien_ aceptaron todas, mientras se separaban de las demás, entrando al gimnasio

_ ¡Blossy!_ llamó una chica de cabellos rojizos mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la susodicha_ Te ves más linda de lo normal hoy_ comentó mientras llegaba a su lado

_ Gracias, Faye, tu también te ves muy bien_ repuso Blossom con una sonrisa

_ No le mientas de esa manera_ dijo en un tono burlón el chico de cabellos rubios y orbes rojos

_ ¡Oye! Ò.Ó_ exclamó la chica molesta

_ Hehehe_ rió Blossom en un murmullo, haciendo que ambos chicos la voltearan a ver y de inmediato se contagiaron de la risa…

* * *

_ Hola, Marcus_ saludó Buttercup acercándose al susodicho, quien la volteó a ver y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

_ H-hola_ saludó nerviosamente, desviando la mirada, Buttercup se confundió un poco ante aquel gesto

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó inocentemente

_ N-nada, solo que… te ves preciosa_ respondió Marcus con la mirada gacha

_ OwO… g-gracias_ soltó Buttercup sonrojada_ Tengo sed, voy a buscar algo de tomar_ repuso rápidamente intentando cambiar de tema

_ No, por favor, espera aquí, yo iré_ dijo mientras hacía a un lado una silla de una de las tantas mesas, indicándole a Buttercup que se sentara, quien obedeció_ Regreso en seguida

_ Si_ contestó Buttercup mientras veía como el rubio se alejaba, escabulléndose entre todo el alumnado presente en el gimnasio

* * *

_ ¿Bubbles?_ preguntó sorprendido Charles mientras veía a la susodicha, quien se acercaba lentamente a donde él se encontraba

_ Hola, Charles n_n_ saludó Bubbles sonriente_ Hola Christina_ continuó al notar la presencia de la susodicha

_ Hola Bubbles, te ves muy bien hoy_ comentó Christina con una sonrisa…

_ Bubbles, de nuevo, tú te has robado mi corazón (n/a: xD) _ repuso Charles mientras tomaba a Bubbles de la cadera y con la otra mano sostenía su espalda, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo, acercando su rostro al de Bubbles, peligrosamente

_ Gracias… _supongo__ expresó la chica mientras se alejaba de Charles en un movimiento hábil

_ Bien, nos vemos luego, Bubbles_ dijo Christina mientras se alejaba de ese lugar

_ Claro, Christina_ contestó Bubbles mientras veía como se alejaba

* * *

_ Kanata_ soltó un moreno sorprendido mientras veía entrar a la susodicha al gimnasio, veía atentamente cada rasgo de ese vestido que traía, para después ver como comenzaba a caminar distraídamente acompañada de dos chicas, quienes eran un poco más jóvenes que ella

_ ¿Por qué no vas con ella, Alvaro?_ preguntó un chico de cabellos rubios a su espalda mientras bebía un sorbo del ponche que estaban ofreciendo en el baile

_ ¿O es que tienes miedo?_ preguntó en un tono pícaro un chico de orbes verdes, que comía un trozo de pastel

_ ¿Es por ese tipo que te dijo Zoey?_ preguntó otro chico, de orbes rojos y cabellos naranjas

_ ¡Tienes miedo de que te rechace y que se vaya con otro a darle besitos!_ cantaron los tres a unisonó tomándose de las manos con una perfecta sincronización

_ ¡Cállense!_ ordenó molesto mientras los veía con odio, a lo que los hermanos se soltaron a carcajadas, llamando la atención de la mayor parte de los presentes en el gimnasio, entre ellos, tres chicas que voltearon a verlos confundidas

_ ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?_ preguntó una de las tres chicas, quien poseía orbes verdes y cabello negro

_ Ni idea_ respondió Amakeik levantando los hombros

_ ¿Por qué Alvaro está golpeando a los chicos?_ preguntó Kanata viendo extrañada es escena

_ ¡¿Alvaro?_ cuestionaron las dos chicas sorprendidas

_ ¿Qué?_ soltó Kanata confundida y asustada por el grito de sus acompañantes

_ ¿Llamaste al taicho solo Alvaro?

_ ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kanata-chan?

_ ¿De qué hablan? Sigo siendo yo_ respondió Kanata nerviosa

_ ¡Mentirosa!_ exclamaron ambas chicas

_ ¡No es verdad!_ contradijo Kanata nerviosa

_ Ka-Kanata_ llamó un chico de cabellos negros y orbes del mismo color a las espaldas de la chica, quien volteó lentamente, sonrojada…

* * *

_ Butch… me podrías decir, ¿Por qué empujaste a Alvaro hasta haya y luego corriste?_ preguntó un chico de cabellos naranjas mientras veía molesto a su hermano menor

_ Hmmm… ù_ú… no lo sé, creo que no tengo un motivo en especial_ contestó Butch después de meditarlo un rato

_ Pues le hizo un favor_ comentó Boomer uniéndose a la conversación, un tanto divertido por la actitud de su hermano

_ Pues si… pero, ¿Qué tal si Kanata lo batea?_ preguntó Brick como con cargos de consciencia

_ Tendrá que vivir con el despecho de un amor no correspondido_ respondió una voz a la espalda de todos los chicos, lo que hiso que se estremecieran por completo

_ ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Faye?_ preguntó Brick cuando superó el susto

_ Nada en especial, solo que me aburrí y vine a invitarte a bailar_ respondió la chica con una sonrisa

_ ¡¿Tu? ¡¿Invitarme a bailar a mí?... _ preguntó Brick sorprendido_ aparte el baile aun no empieza oficialmente

_ No, solo bromeaba, en realidad quería saber que hacías tan entretenido xD_ respondió Faye burlonamente

_ No hago nada que te importe_ respondió Brick secamente

_ Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a la terraza? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte

_ No puedo dejar solos a mis hermanos_ respondió intentando excusarse

_ Pero si tus hermanos se fueron en cuanto yo llegué_ repuso Faye mientras señalaba el lugar donde deberían estar Boomer y Butch

_ ¿A dónde se fueron?_ preguntó Brick sorprendido y confundido

_ No lo sé, corrieron cuando yo llegué_ respondió Faye levantando los hombros

_ Ah_ suspira cansadamente_ Esta bien, llévame a donde sea que quieras ir_ aceptó sin remedio

_ Ok x3_ soltó Faye mientras jalaba a Brick del brazo

* * *

_ _¿Quién era esa loca?__ se preguntaba Butch mientras caminaba entre la gente, con la mirada perdida, y con la respiración agitada por tanto correr

_ ¡Butchy!_ llamó una voz a su espalda, la que hizo que el chico se estremeciera nuevamente_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas allí?_ preguntó Madison levantando el mantel de una de las tantas mesas, pero en la que Butch se había metido a causa del susto

_ ¡Madison! ¡Me sorprendiste!_ exclamó el chico saliendo de debajo de la mesa, y rascándose la nuca nerviosamente

_ ¿Te sorprendí?..._ preguntó confundida

_ Sí, me sorprendiste n_nU_ respondió Butch riendo nervioso

_ Ok… tenemos que irnos_ avisó mientras acomodaba el cuello de Butch

_ ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?_ preguntó confundido

_ Tengo que avisar que el baile ha comenzado_ respondió Madison mientras guiaba a Butch entre toda la gente, tomándolo de la mano

_ ¿Y para que voy yo?_ preguntó Butch fastidiado

_ Para que me acompañes como representante del primer semestre

_ Ah… ¡Espera! ¡Yo no quiero subir y hablar delante de todos!_ exclamó Butch mientras intentaba soltarse

_ Claro que quieres_ dijo Madison con un tono amigable, pero apretando la mano de Butch

_ S-si quiero_ aceptó Butch con miedo, por lo que Madison aflojó el agarre

_ Bueno, vayamos haya n_n

* * *

_ Bien… creo que esa loca no me alcanzara acá_ susurró un chico mientras dejaba de correr y apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

_ ¿Boomer?_ preguntó una voz detrás de él, haciendo que volteara lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos

_ ¡AAAAH!_ exclamó asustado al ver a la chica que se encontraba detrás de él, pero después analizo las imágenes que estaba pasando su mente_ … ah, hola Christina_ saludo cordialmente

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?_ preguntó inocentemente

_ Porque una loca me perseguía_ respondió en un susurro inconsciente

_ ¿Eh?

_ Ah, lo que paso es que quería hacer algo de ejercicio_ respondió rascándose la nuca nerviosamente

_ Oh… Qué bueno que quieras hacer ejercicio_ repuso con la mirada gacha y un sonrojo presente en sus mejillas

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Boomer notando la actitud de su acompañante

_ N-nada…

_ Ah ok n_n

_ … a bueno, quería saber si tu y yo… ¿podríamos hablar a solas?_ preguntó Christina nerviosamente

_ Claro n_n

_ Hay que ir por aquí entonces n_n_ indicó felizmente mientras dirigía a Boomer entre los estudiantes

* * *

_ Creo que no debimos de haber dejado solos a nuestros maestros_ comentó preocupadamente un chico de cabello negro azulado y orbes azules mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos

_ No te preocupes, Seiryu, solo será un momento_ repuso un chico de orbes marrones y cabello negro, mientras tomaba unos binoculares, acomodándoselos en los ojos

_ En cuanto encontremos a las chicas nos iremos, ¿de acuerdo?_ preguntó el tercero, quien poseía orbes negros y cabellos rojizos

_ Pero…_ intentó decir Seiryu

_ ¡Allí están!_ interrumpió Genbu señalando desde una ventana que daba a dar al gimnasio donde comenzaban a entrar todos los alumnos

_ ¡¿En serio?_ preguntó Seiryu quitándole los binoculares a su hermano y viendo por la ventana

_ Mira allí_ indicó Genbu señalando a tres chicas quienes estaban sentadas en una mesa charlando amistosamente

_ Bien, vayamos allá_ ordenó el mayor de los tres mientras comenzaba a caminar sobre el tejado del gimnasio

_ ¡Suzaku-nî-sama! ¡Cuidado!_ exclamó Seiryu señalando algo detrás de Suzaku, quien volteó rápidamente y una sonrisa amenazante apareció en su rostro.

* * *

_ ¡Que aburrido!_ exclamó una chica de cabellos rubios y orbes verdes mientras se estiraba perezosamente, sin levantarse de donde estaba acostada

_ Lo que pasa es que aún no empieza el baile_ repuso su acompañante de orbes celestes y cabello plateado, mientras intentaba animar a su hermana

_ Pero si está aburrido_ comentó otra chica de cabellos negros y orbes rojos mientras bebía un poco de ponche

_ Solo esperen a que el baile comience, entonces se pondrá divertido_ pidió Afrodita

_ Está bien_ aceptaron ambas chicas…

_ Buenas noches a todo el alumnado presente, mi nombre es Madison Williams, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, antes que nada, quiero presentarles a los representantes del consejo estudiantil de cada semestre, el de primer semestre, Butch Him, el de segundo semestre…_ dijo Madison mientras señalaba a los seis representantes que tenia a la espalda

_ ¿Desde cuándo Butch-dono es representante del primer semestre?_ preguntó Afrodita viendo al susodicho

_ Ni idea_ respondieron sus dos acompañantes al unisonó

_ …también quiero aprovechar para darles la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, este baile es dedicado a ustedes, esperamos que sus estudios en esta escuela sean prósperos y gratificantes, y como representante de todo el consejo estudiantil doy como inaugurado este evento_ continuó Madison con una sonrisa, después de estas palabras la música comenzó a tocar, la melodía era un bello soneto tranquilo y relajante.

_ ¡Hay no me digas que van a pasar música de viejitos toda la noche!_ exclamó Deméter aburrida

_ En los bailes formales se empieza con música tranquila, en medio se pone música movida y al final se pone tranquila otra vez (n/a: ¡Harry Potter nunca miente Ò.ó! (xD))_ repuso Atenea volviendo a beber sorbo de ponche

_ Lo que sea -.-_ soltó Deméter aburrida

* * *

_Listo, ahora quiero que me acompañes a otro lugar_ pidió Madison mientras bajaba de la plataforma sosteniendo el brazo de Butch

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ preguntó Butch molesto_ Ya me humillaste lo suficiente, estoy completamente seguro de que Buttercup estaba grabando cuando me proclamase como representante de primer semestre…

_ Quiero que me acompañes, por favor_ pidió hablando amablemente, pero apretando su brazo amenazante

_ O-ok, pero no me hagas daño_ pidió con miedo

_ Bien, vayamos por aquí_ indicó con una sonrisa

* * *

_ Me da gusto de que al fin pueda estar así contigo, Alvaro_ dijo Kanata mientras abrazaba a Alvaro, quien estaba sumamente rojo (como tomate xD **N/H: **¬¬ Daniela morirás leeenta y dolorosamente °-°)

_ Si, a mi también, Kanata_ susurró Alvaro mientras se separaba un poco de la chica y la miraba a los ojos, se acerco y comenzó a besarla, así duro unos cuantos segundos, hasta que sintió humedad en sus mejillas, se separó de Kanata y la vio llorando

_ Alvaro, ¿Crees qué esto esté bien?_ preguntó Kanata desviando la mirada y aún llorando, ambos estaban en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, completamente desolado

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Porque no estoy segura de que Hana-chan hubiera aprobado esto_ respondió Kanata aun con la mirada baja, en la mente de Alvaro apareció a imagen de su sonriente hermana menor, para luego cambiarse en una trágica y llena de sangre, por lo que cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, para despejar sus pensamientos

_ Estoy seguro de que ella hubiera dicho algo como: _Es un gusto que mi mejor amiga sea también mi cuñada, y que mi hermano sea el novio de mi mejor amiga_, tu sabes cómo era, Kanata, la conoces mejor que nadie, ella dio su vida por la nuestra, estoy seguro de que quiere lo mejor para nosotros_ contestó Alvaro con una sonrisa y tomando el mentón de Kanata para hacerla verlo a los ojos (**N/H:** *En posicion fetal* No es Katia, no es Katia, no es Katia… Ù.Ú… piensa en otra chava… uuu Pamela Anderson *¬*)

_ P-pero, Hana-chan siempre pensó que nos odiábamos, por eso se ponía en medio de nosotros cuando comenzábamos a discutir_ repuso Kanata con lagrimas en los ojos

_ Ella nunca quiso que peleáramos, quería que fuéramos felices_ dijo Alvaro limpiando las mejillas de Kanata

_ Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ella…_ murmuró Kanata, pero sus labios fueron callados por la presencia de otros sobre ellos

_ Sabes que a ella no le gustaba que lloraras, Kanata_ expresó Alvaro mientras se separaba de Kanata

_ Si, lo sé…_ soltó Kanata mientras sonreía levemente_ … la extraño mucho…

_ Todos la extrañamos…

_ Te amo_ expresó sonrojada

_ Yo también_ correspondió mientras invadía de nuevo los labios de Kanata (n/a: Hay que tierno, no pueden vivir sin mi xD jaja ya me estoy pareciendo a Dinora xD **N/H: **Créeme, sin ti el mundo sería mejor n/a: ¡Que malo eres T.T!)

* * *

_ Bubbles_ llamó Charles viendo a la susodicha

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó inocentemente

_ ¿No crees que deberías de dejar en paz esos pobres panecitos?

_ Nop n_n

_ -.- Pero si ya llevas dos canastitas

_ ¿Y? Soy yo la que va a engordar, no tu, así que no me molestes_ contestó un poco (MUCHO, MUY) amenazante

_ °-°… Ah -.-… vamos Bubbles, hay que bailar_ dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a Bubbles cortésmente

_ Hmmm ok n_n_ respondió Bubbles mientras le tomaba la mano, se levantó y caminó hasta la pista de baile, comenzando a bailar con su acompañante

_ ¿Sabes? Esta noche es muy especial_ comentó Charles con una sonrisa

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó inocentemente mientras bailaba al compás de la melodía

_ Porque ahora, por fin, podre hacer algo que quería hacer desde hacía ya mucho tiempo_ respondió con una sonrisa

_ ¿Y qué es eso?_ preguntó Bubbles, a lo que Charles se acercó a su odio, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara, y le habló en un tono amenazante, haciendo que Bubbles abriera los ojos, sorprendida…

* * *

_ ¿Para qué grabaste eso? n_nU_ preguntó Marcus viendo a su acompañante con una sonrisa nerviosa

_ Para humillar de por vida a ese pobre diablo_ respondió felizmente Buttercup mientras guardaba su celular (n/a: xD)

_ Ah… ¿Quieres bailar?_ preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema

_ No_ respondió sin pensarlo

_ Anda, solo un rato_ pidió nuevamente Marcus

_ Déjame pensarlo… ù.ú… No_ respondió nuevamente

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_ preguntó confundido

_ Porque odio bailar_ respondió Buttercup

_ Solo será un momento_ pidió nuevamente levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Buttercup

_ °-°… -.- pfff… creo que no tengo opción_ repuso mientras tomaba la mano y se dirigía junto a Marcus hacia la pista de baile

_ Hoy estoy más feliz de lo normal_ comentó Marcus con una sonrisa

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó Buttercup conteniéndose de decir algo como: _No, ¿En serio? Ni cuenta me había dado. _En un evidente sarcasmo

_ Porque ahora podré hacerte…_ contestó mientras sonreía amenazante y continuó diciendo el final en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que Buttercup si pudo oír, haciéndola sorprenderse.

* * *

_ Creo que Faye ya se tardó, dijo que iba por ponche, pero ¿Por qué tarda tanto?_ se preguntó Blossom un tanto preocupada

_ No te preocupes, conociéndola se perdió en el camino_ respondió Félix con una sonrisa tranquila

_ Ok_ soltó Blossom aliviada

_ Baila conmigo_ pidió de la nada con una sonrisa

_ ¿Eh?_ preguntó Blossom sorprendida

_ Baila conmigo_ repitió sin abandonar su sonrisa

_ Ah… claro…_ aceptó Blossom confundida mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante y se acercaban a la pista de baile

_ Quiero que sepas algo, Blossom_ comentó Félix con una sonrisa

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó Blossom

_ Hoy… has cometido el peor error de tu vida_ contestó con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, haciendo que el rostro de Blossom reflejara toda la sorpresa que invadió a su dueña

_ _¡CABUM!__ una explosión en el techo hizo que la mirada de la pelinaranja se desviara para encontrarse con un chico de cabello rojo inconsciente, tirado sobre el suelo del gimnasio, y en el techo se asomara un monstruo con apariencia de fénix color verde.

* * *

**¡AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPITULO!**

Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero estaba desinspirada, aparte de que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y tuve que salir de la ciudad dos días (por lo que Pepe, Papa, Ishi y Cuca se enojaron conmigo u.u), y pues este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo para recompensarles la espera, espero que les haya gustado y haberlos dejado en suspenso ¬W¬ he he…

**¡Respuestas!**

**Gracias a todos por comentar en mi historia… gracias a ustedes, ahora tengo 106 reviews (sin contar uno que yo hice xD)**

**Emo Fairy: **¡Hola a todos haya en casita! Me da mucho gusto de que les haya gustado mi capitulo anterior, lamento la tardanza con mi capitulo, pero al fin esta aquí, si quieres saber que pasa en el baile aparte de esto… bueno tendrás que esperar los próximos capítulos n_n, Nico-chan, puedes hacer tu propia cuenta en FanFiction, y así no tener que estar presente cuando Emo-chan haga sus reviews, aparte de que así sería un aliviane para la pobre de Emo-chan, porque así no te tendría que molestar tanto xD.

**Kmy-litha16: **¡Saludos a todo el mundo haya en Chile (en especial en la casita de Camila-chan xD)! Las enzimas no son tan malas, solo que necesitas saber que son, lo cual no lo sé, porque no puse mucha atención en ese tema xD, con respecto al nombre de Byakuya, lo saqué de Bleach, es como un tributo no oficial a Byakuya-sama, y uno no tan directo a Fate Testarosa de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha (un nombre demasiado largo xD), pero me pregunto… ¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa cuando Mila-chan estaba a punto de decirlo ¬¬?... como sea, gracias por comentar y… ¡Vivan Butch y Buttercup! xD, jeje, bien, bye-bye n_n

**Angelic-bloody-night: **Gracias por comentar, y también por tu apoyo, espero que este también te guste, ¡Bye!

**S!fb: **¡Hola! Con respecto al capítulo anterior, no fue, en sí, un relleno, porque si hay una parte que importa, bueno, que al menos deben de saber un poco de ella, pero lo demás si fue un relleno -.-, a mi no me gustan, casi siempre, mis capítulos, los que más o menos me gustan son en los que hay peleas y cosas por el estilo, o cuando me pongo seria y escribo con mucho detalle, o sea, casi nunca. A mí me parecen muy buenos todos tus capítulos y one shots, me parece que siempre haces un muy buen esfuerzo por describir todo lo que ocurre, lo que me encanta porque me imagino todo con más claridad n_n, espero que a ti te agrade este capítulo, bien ¡Bye-bye!

**Kumiko Hoshi: **¿Cómo están todos haya en casita? Me da gusto que te gusten mis capítulos, si tienes preguntas, hazlas, algunas muy posiblemente no te las conteste, pero intentare contestártelas con los próximos capítulos más rápidamente, la carta de suicidio de Dino la explicare dentro de unos 6 capítulos xD, nah no te creas, en realidad no sé cuando lo explicare, pero lo hare cuando pase el motivo por lo que la escribió. Saludos a Denji-kun y te deseo inspiración e imaginación también a ti n_n.

**Licci: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, también tu historia me encanta n_n

**¡Presentación de Personajes!**

**Bury Utonio **

**Edad: **33 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 12 de junio de 1978

**Gema:** Secreto xD

**Personalidad: **Era una mujer amigable, amable, solidaria, buena madre, amorosa, inteligente, fuerte, comprensiva, su único defecto era que cuando se metían con su familia perdía el "autocontrol"

**Características físicas:** Medía 1.76, pesaba 69 kilos, tenía el cabello blanco, corto, un poco más largo de un lado que de otro, copete bien peinado, ojos azules, y le gustaba vestir formalmente

**Lo que le gusta(ba): **Pasar tiempo con su familia, defender a su familia, experimentar, entre otras cosas

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que no la dejaran experimentar

**Lo que odia:** Que se metan con su familia

**Su más oscuro secreto:** … en el pasado, era alguien sumamente sumisa y tímida

**Braker Him **

**Edad: **35 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 31 de agosto 1976

**Guante: **Secreto xD

**Personalidad: **Era orgulloso, trabajador, protector, inteligente, amoroso, cariñoso, amable, algo arrogante, un poco posesivo, y no tenia autocontrol suficiente

**Características físicas:** Medía 1.91, pesaba 89 kilos, tenía el cabello blanco, corto y despeinado, vestía de cualquier manera

**Lo que le gusta(ba): **Jugar con sus hijos, pasar tiempo con su esposa, inventar cosas para protegerlos, entre otras cosas

**Lo que no le gusta:** Que sus hijos se lastimaran o cosas por el estilo

**Lo que odia:** Que su familia estuviera en peligro

**Su más oscuro secreto: **Descubrió el método que Byakuya quiere utilizar para revivir a Billow

Aquí se termina todo el capitulo, cualquier comentario, duda, cita con el psicólogo, o cualquier cosa que me pueda quitar la flojera que tengo para escribir -.-, déjenlo como REVIEWS! n_n

¡SAYO!


	23. Hasta la vista

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 23: Hasta la vista

* * *

**

_ ¡Suzaku!_ exclamó una chica de cabellera negra y orbes rojos mientras corría al lado del chico inconsciente

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ preguntó Blossom enojada mientras veía la escena, se volvió rápidamente hacia su pareja_ ¡¿Tu sabes…?_ preguntó de nuevo, pero el chico la calló con un golpe en el cuello, haciendo que cayera inconsciente

_ Que descanses, Blossom, que será lo último que puedas disfrutar_ dijo Félix con una sonrisa sínica

* * *

_ ¡Esmera…!_ exclamó Buttercup decidida viendo al monstruo que estaba en el techo, listo para atacar, pero se detuvo al ver a dos chicas, una de cabellos negros y otra de castaños, sacando sus Katanas (n/a: De quien sabe donde xD) y poniéndose en pose de pelea

_ Es hora de irnos, Buttercup_ dijo una voz siniestra a su espalda, proveniente de un chico de cabellera rubia, que hablaba a su oído y la tomó por la cintura

_ ¡Suelta…! … me_ soltó Buttercup, pero fue callada por el pañuelo que se postro en su nariz, con un olor extraño, que hizo que cayera inconsciente

* * *

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Suzaku está en el suelo?_ se preguntaba a sí misma Bubbles viendo la escena preocupada, veía también, como todos los alumnos corrían de un lado al otro, intentando huir del fénix que amenazaba con atacar

_ ¿Aun no lo entiendes?_ preguntó Charles a su espalda, con una sonrisa amenazante_ Nosotros, las haremos sufrir_ respondió Charles abriendo los ojos de una manera amenazadora

_ No, eso no es verdad_ soltó Bubbles alejándose un poco de Charles y volteándose al mismo tiempo

_ Di lo que quieras_ repuso Charles apareciendo a la espalda de Bubbles sosteniendo su cuello y dando unos pasos para atrás y haciendo que Bubbles se desmallara

* * *

_ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ preguntó Brick al escuchar la explosión, estaba en la terraza de un edificio alejado

_ Eso no te incumbe_ respondió la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas

_ ¿A qué te refieres, Faye?_ preguntó Brick incrédulo

_ A que eso no te incumbe_ respondió Faye nuevamente

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Porque si, ahora, te voy a pedir que no interfieras en nuestros asuntos, ¿De acuerdo? Si lo haces, tu preciada Blossom morirá_ respondió Faye amenazante

_ ¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?_ exclamó Brick molesto

_ Lo que escuchaste, ahora, con tu permiso, me retiro_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la terraza, pero fue detenida por el brazo de Brick

_ No te irás hasta que me expliques lo que está pasando_ repuso con su tono autoritario

_ No planeo explicarte nada_ contestó Faye soltándose del agarre del chico_ Si no acatas, tendré que matarte, así que entiende de una maldita vez_ ordenó

_ ¡Déjate de chingaderas y dime que es lo que está pasando!_ ordenó Brick enojado

_ No te interesa_ repuso Faye secamente

_ ¡Dímelo!_ ordenó tomándola del saco que traía

_ **Shubi no tekunikku 87, Bunsan suru [*]** _ recitó la chica, apuntando un dedo al pecho de Brick, un aura entre verde olivo y café claro se movió rápidamente hacia Brick, empujándolo y haciéndolo chocar contra la reja de la terraza (n/a: Esas que ponen para que no se suiciden xD) **[*: Técnica defensiva 87, Dispersar] **

_ ¿E-esa técnica es de los exterminadores?_ preguntó entrecortadamente por el impacto que recibió

_ Esto, es algo parecido, pero no es de los exterminadores…_ contestó Faye postrándose delante de Brick_ esto es una técnica especial que desarrollamos los cuarzos, basadas en la de los exterminadores_ continuó con una sonrisa altanera_ te mostrare la diferencia de poderes…_ repuso mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a Brick_ **Hakai-hō 91, Kōsen [*]** _ recitó, mientras que de su dedo índice salía un rayo de luz blanco… **[*: Tecnica destructiva 91, Rayo Luz]**

* * *

_ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en el gimnasio?_ se preguntó Butch viendo hacia atrás, ya que comenzaba a caminar por uno de los tantos pasillos de la escuela

_ ¿A qué te refieres, Butchy?_ preguntó Madison viendo al chico

_ ¿No escuchaste ese ruido?

_ ¿Cuál ruido?

_ El que acaba de escucharse, como si fuera una explosión

_ Ah, eso, no importa mucho, al menos no a ti_ respondió Madison con una sonrisa

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ preguntó Butch sin entender

_ Si interfieres en lo que está pasando, tú…_ contestó con una sonrisa preocupada, que pronto se convirtió en una sínica y amenazante_…morirás_ termino de decir en un murmullo

_ ¿Eh?_ soltó sin entender

_ Byakuya-sama no quiere que interfieras, así que…_ soltó mostrando una sonrisa agradable_… no lo harás

_ ¡¿Trabajas para el tal Byakuya?_ exclamó Butch sorprendido

_ Sip n_n_ respondió Madison sonriente

_ ¡Entonces tú sabes lo que planea!

_ Claro que lo sé_ repuso Madison sin abandonar su sonrisa

_ ¡Dímelo!_ ordenó tomándola del cuello

_ ¡Butchy! ¡No me trates así! ¡Me estas lastimando!_ expresó Madison intentando soltarse del agarre y con lagrimas en los ojos, lo que hizo que Butch se desconcertara_ No me obligues a hacer esto_ la sonrisa amenazante regresó a su rostro, un brillo verde claro y naranja, salió de su cuerpo, mandando a Butch contra la pared del pasillo

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ preguntó Butch un tanto desconcertado

_ Nada n_n, solo te mostré un poco de mi energía_ dijo Madison con una sonrisa_ Ahora te mostrare algo más avanzado, que me enseñó Byakuya-sama_ comentó sin abandonar su sonrisa tierna_ **Hakai-hō 95, Kurosu [*]** _ recitó mientras con su dedo índice apuntaba a Butch, de su dedo salió un aura verde claro y naranja, la que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Butch… **[*: Técnica destructiva 95, Atravesar]**

* * *

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ preguntó Boomer intrigado mientras veía la nube de humo que estaba en el gimnasio, el se encontraba en un salón del edificio de enfrente del gimnasio

_ Lo siento, no tengo permiso para decírtelo_ respondió Christina con la mirada gacha

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ preguntó confundido

_ Boomer, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ No te metas en lo que no te incumbe_ respondió autoritariamente viéndolo a los ojos con determinación

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ preguntó casi por inercia

_ Porque lo que está pasando no es asunto tuyo_ respondió Christina seriamente_ Byakuya-san me ordenó alejarte del gimnasio, para que no interfieras, así que no lo hagas_ continuó Christina viéndolo sin expresión en el rostro

_ ¡¿Conoces a Byakuya? ¡¿Es por eso que estamos aquí?_ exclamó Boomer sorprendido

_ Trabajo para él_ corrigió Christina

_ ¿Por qué lo haces?

_ Porque él tiene la voluntad de todos los cuarzos caídos, incluyendo a mis padres_ contestó Christina

_ ¿T-tu e-eres u-n c-cuarzo?_ preguntó Boomer sorprendido

_ Si_ respondió secamente

_ ¿A qué te refieres con voluntad? ¿No sabes el verdadero propósito de Byakuya? ¿Él quiere revivir a su…?_ preguntó Boomer sorprendido, pero algo más calmado

_ ¡El va a vengar a todos los cuarzos que cayeron bajo las manos de los exterminadores, es por eso que nosotros lo apoyamos!_ interrumpió Christina enojada

_ ¡Pe-pero…!_ intentó decir Boomer pero fue callado por el golpe que Christina arremetió contra su pecho

_ No te atrevas a cuestionar las decisiones de Byakuya-san_ repuso Christina en un tono molesto, mientras se alejaba un poco de Boomer_ **Hakai-hō 98, Bakuhatsu [*]** _ recitó, un brillo color naranja salió de su mano y avanzó rápidamente hacia Boomer… **[*: Técnica destructiva 98, Explosión]**

* * *

_ ¡Genbu-sama!_ llamó Amakeik viéndolo asustada mientras el chico caía inconsciente después de haber recibido el golpe de lleno que una gran serpiente azul arremetió contra su cuerpo

_ ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ preguntó Alvaro mientras llegaba corriendo al lado de sus subordinadas

_ Varios imitadores están aquí_ informó Zoey viendo al chico de reojo

_ ¿Cuántos?_ preguntó Kanata a sus espaldas

_ Hasta el momento hemos visto a 6, pero se esconden_ contestó Amakeik

_ ¿Tantos?_ preguntaron Alvaro y Kanata a unísono

_ Si, mandamos a las gemas a que evacuaran la escuela, pero no encontramos por ningún lugar a las damas ni los caballeros_ respondió Seiryu viendo a los exterminadores

_ Genbu-sama y Suzaku-sama están inconscientes_ comentó Amakeik seriamente

_ Amakeik y Zoey, vayan a por los imitadores pequeños, no se contengan_ ordenó Alvaro, a lo que las susodichas asintieron levemente y corrieron en direcciones distintas_ Kanata, tu y yo nos encargaremos de los más grandes_ vio a Kanata y esta asintió levemente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ambos salieron del gimnasio y vieron a varias creaturas fuera de este

_ _¡CABUM!_ _se escuchó una explosión en tres lugares distintos, cerca cada uno del gimnasio, robando la atención de los dos exterminadores, los dos lograron ver como tres chicos salían disparados de esas explosiones

_ ¡Los caballeros!_ exclamó Kanata viendo a los tres chicos inconscientes, se acercó rápidamente al más cercano, poseedor de cabellos negros, volteó a ver de dónde provenía la explosión, pero ya no había nadie ni nada en el lugar…

* * *

_ _Hay demasiados imitadores__ pensaba una chica de cabellos castaños mientras atacaba a un "pequeño" imitador con su Katana

_ ¡AAAAHHH!_ fue el grito que salió de la garganta de un chico, mientras veía asustado al tigre rojo que comenzaba a preparar un ataque apuntado hacia él, Amakeik de pronto apareció a la espalda del tigre y cortó su espalda con su Katana

_ Sal de este lugar, es peligroso_ dijo Amakeik viendo al resto de imitadores

_ Gracias por la ayuda_ expresó el chico haciendo caso omiso al aviso de la chica, tenía el cabello castaño claro y corto, y sus radiantes ojos verdes eran cubiertos por unas gafas

_ De nada_ soltó Amakeik al notar la apariencia del chico, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

_ Mi nombre es Fujioka_ dijo extendiéndole la mano a la chica

_ Mucho gusto mi nombre es Amakeik_ correspondió la chica intentando tomarle la mano, pero el rugido de otro tigre la desconcentró e hizo que no tomara la mano del chico_ Tendremos tiempo de presentarnos otro día, pero por ahora, sal de aquí por favor_ pidió tomando su posición de lucha contra el tigre y comenzando a atacarlo

* * *

_ _¡Que problemático! ¡¿Por qué estos imitadores tenían que aparecer justo en mi día libre autoproclamado?__ Se preguntaba Zoey molesta mientras cortaba a un imitador con su Katana, vio como un chico de tez blanca era atacado por uno de los imitadores, rápidamente apunto su Katana contra el imitador_ **Hakai-hō 13, Shimekorosu [*]** _ recitó, el imitador comenzó a sentir una gran presión en el cuello, para después caer muerto por la falta de aire en su garanta **[*: Técnica destructiva 13, Estrangular]**

_ ¿Qué era esa cosa?_ preguntó nervioso el chico corriendo hacia Zoey

_ Es una laaarga historia, que no tengo tiempo de contar_ respondió Zoey disponiéndose a correr hacia los otros imitadores

_ Bueno, al menos dime tu nombre_ pidió el chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes deteniendo a Zoey de su brazo

_ Zoey_ respondió la chica sonrojada, viendo al apuesto muchacho

_ Mi nombre es Nicolás_ repuso el chico viendo a Zoey seriamente, soltó el brazo de la chica, y esta comenzó a avanzar nuevamente

* * *

_ Yo me los llevaré a un lugar seguro_ repuso Seiryu mientras cargaba Boomer en su espalda

_ ¿Seguro?_ preguntó Alvaro con su Katana en mano

_ Si_ respondió_ Ustedes encárguense de los imitadores_ continuó mientras corría hacia uno de los edificios que estaba intacto

_ ¡Alvaro! ¡Mira ese imitador! ¡Nunca antes había visto uno como ese!_ exclamó Kanata mientras blandía su Katana para limpiar la sangre de otro de los imitadores

_ ¿Una araña?_ soltó Alvaro al ver el imitador que Kanata indicaba, que en efecto, parecía una araña pero su tamaño era completamente diferente, ya que podía alcanzar la altura de un edificio de la escuela

_ ¿De qué gema será?_ se preguntó Kanata viéndola dudosa

_ No lo sé, pero parece ser el ultimo imitador que queda_ repuso Alvaro viendo a su alrededor

_ Entonces hay que acabar con esto_ soltó Kanata decidida mientras saltaba y quedaba a la altura del arácnido gigante, blandeo su Katana, mas sin embargo, el arácnido tomó a Kanata con una de sus ocho patas y se la llevo a la boca_ ¡No te atrevas insecto de pacotilla!_ amenazó intentando soltarse del agarre, la araña mordió a Kanata y le inyecto veneno_ ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ exclamó Kanata con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, el cual aumentó cuando el arácnido inyecto el veneno

_ ¡Kanata!_ exclamó Alvaro, se puso a la par del insecto y corto su pata, liberando a Kanata y dejándola caer, Alvaro la tomó entre sus brazos y la dejó delicadamente en el suelo, pudo ver como la herida del pecho de Kanata comenzó a cerrarse, cosa que lo desconcertó. Después de unos segundos de haberse cerrado la herida Kanata recupero el conocimiento_ Kanata, ¿Estas bien?_ preguntó Alvaro viendo preocupado a la chica

_ Si_ respondió tocándose levemente la cabeza

_ _Mátalo__ ordenó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Kanata

_ ¿A quién?_ preguntó hablando inconscientemente

_ ¿De qué hablas, Kanata?_ cuestionó Alvaro viendo intrigado a la chica

_ _A ese hombre_ _respondió la voz dentro de su cabeza

_ No quiero_ respondió alto

_ _¡Hazlo!__ le impuso la voz, haciendo que el brillo en sus ojos desapareciera

* * *

_ Bien, supongo que aquí adentro podre curarlos a todos_ pensó Seiryu en voz alta, mientras veía a 5 chicos inconscientes, a los que había colocado en el suelo del aula a la que entró, un brillo azul cubrió al chico, y cuando desapareció lo dejó ver con su traje de pelea

_ Seiryu-dono_ llamó una voz detrás de él

_ ¿Qué pasa, Afrodita-sama?_ preguntó Seiryu volteándola a ver

_ No encuentro a Bubbles-sama y sus hermanas por ningún lado, lo peor es que no siento su presencia_ respondió Afrodita preocupada

_ ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de sentir su presencia?_ preguntó Seiryu preocupado

_ Desde que Suzaku-dono fue atacado por ese imitador_ respondió con la mirada baja

_ ¿Y donde están las demás?_ preguntó Seiryu

_ Están buscándolas…

_ No las encontraran_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas

_ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó Seiryu encarando a la chica de cabellos negros

_ Christina-san_ soltó Afrodita viendo a la chica

_ Las damas no podrán regresar a su lado, digamos que… ellas se encuentran ocupadas_ repuso Christina sonriendo, ella estaba parada en el marco de la ventana del segundo piso

_ ¡¿Dónde las tienes, maldita?_ preguntó Afrodita conteniendo sus lágrimas

_ En un lugar lejos de aquí, por lo que les recomiendo, no interfieran_ respondió con una sonrisa, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, cayendo por la ventana

_ ¿Qué hizo?_ preguntó Seiryu corriendo a la ventana, sin encontrar a Christina en ningún lado

_ ¡Bubbles-sama!_ exclamó Afrodita quebrando en llanto

* * *

_ ¿Dónde estarán?_ preguntaba Deméter al aire caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, siendo seguida por la chica de cabellos negros

_ No lo sé, Deméter, no siento su presencia por ningún lado_ respondió Atenea siguiendo a su hermana menor

_ Eso es porque no están aquí_ soltó una voz a sus espaldas

_ ¿Quién eres?_ preguntó Atenea viendo a la chica de ojos rojos

_ ¡Madison! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó Deméter al ver a la chica

_ Estamos aquí para informarles algo importante_ respondió otra voz acercándose a Madison

_ Faye, ¿Tu también?_ preguntó Atenea viendo a la otra chica

_ ¿De qué hablan?_ preguntó Deméter viéndolas desafiantes

_ No sabemos quiénes son, o porque tienen poderes parecidos a las gemas, pero no queremos que interfieran en lo que está pasando_ respondió Madison seriamente

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ soltó Atenea inconscientemente

_ No queremos que interfieran en lo que no les concierne_ respondió Faye

_ ¿Por qué están diciéndonos esto?_ preguntó Deméter preocupada

_ Porque si_ soltaron ambas al mismo tiempo

_ Como sea, ya se los advertimos_ repuso Faye levantando los hombros

_ Hasta la vista, chicas_ soltaron ambas antes de correr por una puerta del pasillo, Deméter y Atenea intentaron alcanzarlas pero ellas ya no estaban en el salón

* * *

_ ¡Kanata! ¡Cálmate!_ gritaba Alvaro mientras esquivaba los ataques que la chica arremetía en su contra con su Katana_ ¡¿Ahora que hice?_ preguntó Alvaro sin dejar de esquivar todos los ataques

_ _¡No dudes ni un momento! ¡Ahora él es tu enemigo!__ repetía la voz dentro de su cabeza

_ ¡Tienes que morir!_ gritó Kanata seriamente mientras atacaba mas a Alvaro

_ ¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ preguntó Alvaro sin dejar de esquivar los ataques

_ Cortarme una pata_ respondió Kanata con una voz varonil y siniestra

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estas controlando a Kanata?_ preguntó Alvaro al entender la actitud de la chica

_ ¡Nadie me está controlando!_ respondió Kanata con su voz femenina, pero seriamente

_ ¡Kanata, tienes que reaccionar!_ pidió Alvaro viéndola seriamente, Kanata siguió atacándolo_ ¡Kanata yo te amo!_ exclamó Alvaro desesperado por no poder hacer regresar a su amada a la normalidad

_… Alvaro…_ soltó Kanata temblando y con el brillo de nuevo en sus ojos_… huye…_ pidió mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos_… ¡Huye, Alvaro!..._ gritó llorando y temblando_ _Que niña tan mala, desobedecerme así te costara caro…__ dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza, el brillo en los ojos de Kanata volvió a desaparecer

_ ¡Deja en paz a Kanata!_ ordenó Alvaro desenvainando nuevamente su Katana y apuntándola contra la araña gigante

_ Lo lamento, pero tu enemigo, está aquí_ soltó Kanata seriamente, sin que las lagrimas dejaran de salir de sus ojos_ Esta maldita mocosa, no deja de sentirse culpable por tu futura muerte

_ ¡Deja de controlarla en este momento!_ ordenó Alvaro volteando a ver a la chica

_ No, es divertido ver sus pensamientos_ contestó la araña por Kanata

_ ¡Déjala!_ ordenó Alvaro corriendo hacia ella

_ Hasta la vista, exterminador-kun_ soltó la araña hablando por medio de Kanata mientras avanzaba rápidamente y le enterraba la Katana a Alvaro por el estomago, atravesándolo completamente

_ Ka…na…ta_ soltó Alvaro soltando su Katana y abrazando a Kanata_ Te amo_ soltó antes de cerrar los ojos, el brillo en los ojos de Kanata regresó, viendo sorprendida la escena

_ Alvaro… ¡Alvaro!_ exclamó Kanata viendo al chico

* * *

_ Onî-san_ nombró una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros viendo detenidamente al chico

_ ¡Hana!

**

* * *

¡Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

Lamento la demora, pero es que estaba ocupada con otras cosas, como mi one shot "Ilusiones de amor", e intentando terminar los capítulos de mis otros dos fics, los cuales casi están listos, aunque nadie me deja reviews en esos capítulos u_u, a pesar de que son historias originales, que no tienen nada que ver con otras historias u.u, bueno, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi continuación, aunque técnicamente no me gusto a mí, y estoy comenzando a creer que van a ser más de treinta capítulos… en fin, depende de cómo vaya avanzando la historia son los capítulos que haré, porque quiero dejarlos en suspenso n_n, digamos que es mi afición. Otra cosa que les quería pedir es que leyeran las historias de kmy-hentai, el perver S!fb y de Kumiko Hentai (quien, al igual que a Camila-chan, me hizo quedar como una pervertida con su ultima historia -.-).

**¡Respuestas!**

**Gracias a todas por dejarme un reviews**

**Kmy-litha16 (kmy-hentai): Flor: **No importa que hayas leído después, con tal de que lo lean soy feliz **Papa: **amm tengo sueño **Pepe: **Recuerda que este review ya lo habías contestado **Flor: **Cierto… **Ishi: **¡Bye-bye!

**Emo Fairy: **Amm puedes llamarme como quieras, y que bueno que te haya gustado el vestido que te puse n_n… **Ishi: **Claro que soy genial x3 **Papa: **Vanidoso ¬¬ **Pepe: **Es un gusto conocerte Soofi **Flor: **Yo desde chiquita me imagino a los RRB junto a las PPG, pero como no encontraba un lugar para poner mis locas ideas, no lo hacía xD

**Kumiko Hentai: **Que bien que te gustó el vestido, yo pensé que te ibas a morir xD **Ishi: **Yo nunca saldría con algo así puesto **Papa: **Obviamente porque eres hombre ¬¬U **Pepe: **Aunque… no, sería un gran trauma ver a Ishi con ese vestido -.- **Todos: **Seeeeeh **Flor: **Estoy bien, gracias a Dios, y tu como estas xD? Bueno, la promesa que le hizo Amakeik a Hana aún no la digo, pero supongo que saldrá en el próximo cap (gracias por recordarme eso xD) Y lo de la otra pregunta, lo lamento, error mío, se supone que te tiene que decir Amakeik-sama, no Amakeik-san n_nU **Ishi: **A Denji-kun le acaba de pasar lo mismo que a Cuca, pero a ella ya van dos veces, pero siempre es con Maestro Jedi… **Flor: **Por eso no está aquí u_u (XD)

**Angelic-bloody-night: **Aquí está la conti, espero que te guste n_n

**¡Presentación de Personajes!**

**Amm creo que me quede sin personajes xD**

Este es el final del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y que no me linchen si no les gusto. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, aclaración, duda, invento, interrogatorio, investigación, recomendación, o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, déjenlo como ¡REVIEWS!

¡SAYO!

PD: Entre mas reviews reciba más me inspirare, si no me creen, tomen como ejemplo a mis otros dos fics, con ellos casi no tengo reviews, por eso casi no me inspiro u_u


	24. Vamos por ellas

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 24: Vamos por ellas

* * *

**

__ _¿Dónde estoy?_ se preguntaba una chica de cabellos rubios mientras se intentaba levantar, pero se detuvo al notar que sus pies estaban encadenados a un tubo de metal, y sus manos estaban esposadas

_ Será mejor que guardes silencio_ comentó una voz a sus espaldas, la chica volteó a ver rápidamente

_ ¡¿Quién eres?_ preguntó Bubbles viendo al dueño de esa voz

_ Tú cuñada n_n_ respondió sin salir de allí

_ ¿Christina?_ preguntó Bubbles viendo a la chica

_ Hola, Bubbles_ saludó con una sonrisa

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí?... ¿Me ayudas?_ preguntó viendo a la chica

_ No_ respondió a la última pregunta, sentándose sobre una viga de metal

_ Christina, Byakuya dice que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, mas no la mates, muerta no le sirve_ informó un chico de cabellos rojizos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

_ Que interesante_ soltó mientras se acercaba a Bubbles_ ¿Qué podría hacer contigo?_ preguntó Christina mientras se hincaba para estar a la altura de Bubbles

* * *

_ ¡Alvaro! ¡Por favor resiste! ¡Alvaro! ¡Lo lamento!_ exclamaba Kanata al momento de recuperar el conocimiento, sobre el cadáver del moreno, quien permanecía con los ojos abiertos

_ ¡Jajajaja!_ rió la araña gigante viendo la escena_ Nunca pensé que matar a un exterminador utilizando a su novia sería tan divertido_ soltó entre carcajadas

_ ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré!_ exclamó Kanata llorando muy enojada

_Hay, pequeña, tú no puedes hacer nada contra mi_ dijo la araña con una voz extrañamente gruesa_ No olvides que te puedo poner bajo mis órdenes cuando quiera, la única manera de que te liberes es que alguien más me mate_ continuó para ponerse a reír después

_ Gracias por la información, Arácnido-kun_ repuso una femenina voz a su espalda, lo que hizo que la araña volteara a ver lo que sucedía, para encontrarse con la mirada desafiante de una chica de cómo 17 años, parada en un poste de luz con los brazos cruzados, su ropa consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla un poco apretado, una blusa sin mangas color purpura, y en la espalda llevaba una Katana negra con detalles purpuras

_ ¿Q-quien eres tú?_ preguntó el arácnido viéndola con sus ocho ojos

_ Camila Black, exterminadora numero 2 y subcapitana del equipo 10_ respondió la chica viéndolo altaneramente_ Ah, sí, también seré la que se encargue de… matarte_ continuó, desenvaino su Katana y la apuntó contra la araña, la blandió y un aura purpura arremetió contra la araña, haciendo que se partiera por la mitad…

_ Jake, Derek, vayan a curar a todos los estudiantes que estén heridos_ ordenó una voz detrás de la chica

_ ¡SI!_ aceptaron los dos chicos que Camila tenía a la espalda

_ Yumi, Camila, vayan a ayudar a Seiryu y Afrodita a curar a los caballeros_ ordenó nuevamente la misma voz, proveniente de un pequeño niño, de cómo unos nueve años

_ ¡SI!_ aceptaron ambas chicas, dirigiéndose a la sala de uno de esos edificios

_ Alex-chan, Alvaro está…_ comenzó a decir Kanata con la mirada baja, al ver al niño acercarse al hombre muerto

_ No te preocupes, Kanata, sé que mi Onê-sama cuidara de él_ interrumpió el niño con una sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cadáver y serraba sus ojos

_ Alex-chan, yo maté a Alvaro, así que está bien que me odies_ dijo Kanata sin verlo

_ Te dije que está bien, mi Onê-sama está cuidando de él_ repitió el niño mientras una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla

_ Alex-chan_ soltó Kanata preocupada

_ A ti te duele más su muerte, ¿no es así?_ preguntó el niño viéndola detenidamente

_ No lo sé, porque tú eras su sobrino_ respondió Kanata mientras las lagrimas inundaban nuevamente sus ojos, pero un sonido distrajo a ambos…

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó Kanata, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, viendo como los restos de la araña comenzaban a moverse de una manera extraña…

* * *

_ ¡Aléjate!_ ordenaba una chica de cabellos negros mientras veía con odio a la mujer que tenía delante de ella, quien poseía penetrantes orbes rojizos y opaco cabello negro

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó ella desafiante

_ ¡Porque lo digo yo!_ respondió Buttercup molesta, tenía los pies encadenados a un tubo de metal oxidado y todo el lugar tenía goteras

_ ¿Qué te crees, Buttercup?_ preguntó Madison viéndola con odio y asco

_ ¡¿Qué te crees tú? ¡¿Por qué me han traído aquí?_ preguntó mientras intentaba separar sus manos, las que estaban esposadas

_ Para tu información, yo no te quería traer_ repuso Madison

_ Madison_ nombró un chico a su espalda

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó sin verlo

_ Byakuya dice que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con ella con tal de que no la mates _ respondió el chico levantando los hombros.

_ ¡Que divertido!_ soltó Madison felizmente mientras se acercaba a Buttercup_ Llegó la hora_ continuó mientras tomaba el cabello de Buttercup y comenzaba a jalarlo

* * *

_ ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?_ se preguntó Kanata mientras intentaba contener sus lagrimas

_ Él ya murió, no podemos llevarlo a todas partes_ respondió el niño sin ver a la chica, desenvaino su Katana y la apuntó a las arañas que habían salido del cadáver del arácnido mayor

_ ¡Yo lo llevaré si! Pero no lo puedo dejar aquí_ repuso Kanata cargando el cadáver de Alvaro en su espalda, como si lo llevara en caballito

_ Está bien, pero tienes que irte_ aceptó el niño viéndola de reojo

_ De acuerdo_ soltó Kanata para comenzar a correr

_ Maldición_ expresó el niño mientras veía como las arañas aumentaban de tamaño, resultando ser igual de grandes que la primera, por lo mínimo había 20 arañas ahí_ _No puedo dejar que me inyecten de su veneno, porque estaré bajo su control, en ese caso puedo atacarlas por la espalda, así será más seguro__ pensó Alex mientras analizaba la situación

_ ¡¿Cuál es el nombre que tendremos que poner en tu lapida, mocoso?_ preguntó una de las tantas arañas

_ Alex Alday, exterminador numero 1, y capitán del equipo 10_ respondió el niño con odio en su mirada_ Pero creo que será todo lo contrario, arácnido

_ El nombre de este arácnido es Aragón, así que no me subestimes_ repuso la araña

_ Gracias por presentarte, Aragón-kun_ contestó el niño con una sonrisa, de un momento a otro apareció detrás de una de las tantas arañas y la partió por la mitad

_ Eso no te funcionara, capitán_ comentó una de las arañas, el niño se sorprendió al ver como los restos de la araña comenzaban a formarse otras veinte del mismo tamaño

_ _Ok, partirlas por la mitad, no, veamos, lo segundo en la lista es…__ pensaba el niño viendo a las arañas, con una lista de posibles formas de muerte para las arañas en la mente

* * *

_ ¡Déjame!_ ordenaba la chica de cabellos naranjas intentando alejar a la chica de cabellos rojos, quien la veía divertida

_ No_ respondió Faye viéndola divertida, volviéndola a patear

_ ¿Por qué me haces esto?_ preguntó después de haber superado el dolor, estaba encadenada por los pies a un tubo de metal oxidado, mientras que las manos las tenia esposadas por completo

_ Por diversión_ contestó levantando los hombros en forma de duda, y volviendo a golpear a Blossom

* * *

_ ¿Crees que ese humito nos hará algo?_ preguntaba una de las arañas mientras veía al niño retadoramente

_…_ haber, insecticida, tampoco, lo siguiente es… ¿Cremación? _**(N/H: ajaas igual que yo con los gatos xD… aah si, lo olvidaba estoy muerto x_x)**_ pensaba el niño repasando la lista

* * *

_ Parece ser que no pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa_ comentó tristemente Amakeik atravesando el cuerpo de un imitador con su Katana

_ Si, eso parece_ apoyó Zoey haciendo lo mismo

_ No pude cuidar de la felicidad de Alvaro-taicho y Kanata-sempai_ soltó Amakeik mientras una gota cristalina resbalaba por su mejilla

_ Olvídalo, yo no pude cuidar de la vida del capitán_ repuso Zoey viendo a la chica tristemente

_ Ahora, solo podemos ayudar un poco_ soltó Amakeik mientras comenzaba a dibujar en el suelo con la sangre de los imitadores

* * *

_ ¿D-donde estoy?_ preguntaba Boomer mientras despertaba lentamente

_ Maestro Boomer, que bien que ya haya despertado_ soltó Seiryu acercándose al chico

_ Te dije que sus heridas no eran graves ¬¬_ repuso una chica de orbes marrones

_ Si, lo sé, pero no deja de preocuparme_ soltó Seiryu con una gota en la cabeza

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ preguntó Boomer viendo a la chica de cabello negro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros

_ Ah lo lamento, no me eh presentado_ respondió la chica viendo a Boomer sonrientemente_ Mi nombre es Yumi Matsumoto, exterminadora numero 5_ se presentó la chica felizmente

_ Ah mi nombre es Boomer Him_ soltó el rubio con una sonrisa

_ ¡AAAHHH!_ gritó un moreno recostado al lado de Boomer despertándose y encontrándose con la fría mirada de la chica de ojos café claro

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Camila viendo al chico

_ Ah, tú no eres Madison_ soltó Butch en un suspiro

_ ¿Madison?_ preguntó Camila ayudando a Butch a sentarse

_ Si, Madison Williams_ respondió Butch

_ Pero si ella está muerta_ repuso Yumi uniéndose a la platica

_ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Si vine con ella a este baile?_ preguntó Butch confundido

_ No puede ser, si encontramos su cadáver hace un mes y medio, casi dos_ respondió Yumi

_ Si, en una inspección de rutina, cuando dábamos el recorrido semanal a los cuarzos refugiados_ apoyó Camila viendo al chico

_ Pero ella vino al baile conmigo_ soltó Butch

* * *

_ _¡Si! ¡La cremación si funciona ^-^!__ pensaba el niño mientras veía las cenizas de una araña caer al suelo

_ ¡Ese mocoso!_ soltaron todas las arañas al mismo tiempo

_ ¡Hay que ponernos serios!_ dijo una de las arañas

* * *

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!_ pedía Bubbles mientras escupía un poco de sangre por la boca

_ Hmmm… nop, es demasiado divertido como puedes hacer sangrar a alguien al momento de quebrarle una costilla, ¿no crees, Charles?_ respondió Christina con una sonrisa sádica

_ Lo que sea_ soltó el chico apoyado en el marco de la puerta

_ Que amargado estás hoy_ comentó Christina viéndolo reprobatoriamente

_ No es eso_ contradijo Charles sin verla

_ Como sea_ soltó Christina para después volver a pisar a Bubbles en las costillas

_ ¡AAAAAHHH!_ exclamó Bubbles llena de dolor

* * *

_ ¿Cómo que no las encuentran?_ preguntó Butch tomando a Yumi por el cuello, estaba demasiado molesto como para contenerse

_ Perdimos su rastro_ contestó Camila viendo desafiante al chico

_ Butch, cálmate, es una mujer_ ordenó Boomer tomando el brazo con el que Butch apretaba el cuello de Yumi

_ Ah, lo lamento_ soltó Butch mientras soltaba el cuello de Yumi y contaba hasta 10… mil

_ ¿No pueden encontrar su rastro con una técnica?_ preguntó Boomer viendo a Camila

_ Sí, pero para eso necesitamos que Alex-taicho nos remueva los sellos que contienen nuestro poder_ respondió Yumi con una mano en su cuello, intentando calmar el dolor que había sentido

_ ¿No hay otra manera?_ preguntó Butch apretando los puños

_ No, a menos que él muera, no podemos liberar los sellos_ respondió Camila

* * *

_ ¡AAAAAHHHH!_ exclamaba Buttercup sintiendo todo el dolor presente en su pecho

_ Ten cuidado de no atravesar una arteria, Madison_ comentó un chico de orbes verdes sin ver a las chicas

_ Si, lo sé_ respondió Madison cortaba nuevamente el pecho de Buttercup con su Katana

* * *

_ Utilicen eso al mismo tiempo, chicos_ ordenó una de las arañas mientras veía al niño, quien estaba siendo sostenido por una red de telarañas, que le impedían huir o tomar su Katana, la que estaba a unos metros de él.

Las arañas comenzaron a secretar un extraño líquido verde de sus colmillos, formaron un círculo alrededor del niño herido, y arrojaron grandes cantidades de ese líquido por todo el cuerpo de Alex

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_ exclamó el niño al sentir su cuerpo arder

* * *

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no me hagas daño, Faye!_ pedía Blossom con sangre en el rostro

_ Claro…_ soltó Faye con una sonrisa_… que te haré más daño n_n_ continuó volviendo a golpear el rostro de Blossom

* * *

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó Boomer al notar un brillo purpura en el pecho de Camila

_ Tu también lo tienes_ comentó Butch señalando un brillo color naranja en el pecho de Yumi

_ Los sellos…_ respondió Yumi viendo su pecho

_ Eso quiere decir que…_ continuó Camila tocando su sello

_ ¡Taicho!_ exclamaron ambas al unisonó mientras salían de la habitación corriendo, dejando a los chicos perplejos

* * *

_ Ah_ soltó un suspiro aburrido Christina_ Quedó inconsciente muy pronto

_ Pues le rompiste varias costillas, ¿Cómo querías que resistiera?_ preguntó Charles saliendo de la habitación, siendo seguido por la chica de cabellos negros

_ No sé, tal vez creí que debería de tener más resistencia al ser una dama -.-_ respondió aburrida levantando los hombros

* * *

_ ¡Taicho!_ gritó Jake llegando al patio donde se congregaban todas esas arañas y viendo como la telaraña donde estaba el pequeño cuerpo inerte del niño caía hecha pedazos

_ Alex-kun_ soltó Derek tristemente viendo al niño

_ ¡Me las pagaran!_ exclamó Jake viendo con odio a todas y cada una de las arañas, y desenvainando su Katana

_ Parece que solo funciona quemándolas_ comentó Derek viendo las cenizas de solo una araña en el suelo

_ Entonces es un trabajo perfecto para ti, Derek_ soltó Jake volviendo a envainar su Katana

_ Ah, eso parece_ aceptó Derek levantando los hombros y desenvainando su Katana_ Mi nombre es Derek Wells, exterminador numero 9, y subordinado de la persona que acaban de matar_ se presentó Derek mientras se acercaba a las arañas_ Con ese simple acto, se han condenado a muerte ò.ó_ soltó con una mirada amenazante_ **Gijutsu bakuhatsu [*]**_ recito mientras que con su Katana apuntaba a un grupo de arañas y de ella comenzaba a salir un aura roja, la que arremetió contra el grupo de arañas, dejando una gran nube de humo, debido a la explosión causada **[*: Técnica explosiva (xD)]**

* * *

_ Ah, parece que no es tan resistente como creí_ soltó Madison en un suspiro mientras dejaba caer su Katana y veía aburrida a la Buttercup inconsciente y llena de sangre

_ ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco, Madison?_ preguntó Marcus viendo a Buttercup

_ Nah, para nada_ soltó aburrida_ Y otra cosa, deja de llamarme "Madison"_ ordenó mientras se removía la peluca que tenía en la cabeza, dejando caer su largo cabello blanco

_ Pues aun no te habías quitado el disfraz, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?_ preguntó el chico mientras se quitaba los lentes de contacto que hacían ver sus ojos verdes, mostrando sus claros ojos blancos

* * *

_ Terminaste pronto_ comentó divertido Jake mientras veía la escena llena de cenizas

_ Me falta uno_ repuso Derek viendo al chico

_ Ve a por el entonces_ ordenó Jake caminando hacia el niño muerto

_ No tienes que decírmelo_ contestó Derek yendo en dirección a donde se fue la araña escurridiza

_ ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?_ preguntó una chica de cabellos castaños claros con lagrimas en sus orbes cafés claros

_ Esas arañas le arrojaron acido_ respondió Jake hincándose para estar a la altura del pequeño

_ ¿A dónde fue Derek-kun?_ preguntó Yumi mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que salieron inevitablemente de sus ojos por ver el cadáver del niño

_ Fue a por la ultima araña, se fue por halla_ señaló Jake mientras levantaba el cadáver del niño

_ Creo que deberíamos enterrarlo junto a Hana-chan_ comentó Camila mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla

_ Tal vez si_ repuso Jake viendo al niño tristemente

_ Voy con Derek-kun_ soltó Yumi para comenzar a correr en la dirección indicada

* * *

_ Que poco resistió mi pequeña flor_ susurró Faye viendo aburrida a la Blossom inconsciente

_ Era de esperarse_ comentó Félix a su espalda

_ Si, lo se_ soltó Faye levantando los hombros y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

* * *

_ ¿A-Alex-chan?_ nombró Kanata al ver el cuerpo inerte junto al de Alvaro

_ Lo lamentamos, Kanata-chan, llegamos muy tarde_ disipó Camila viéndola tristemente

_ Parece que los Alday se han extinguido_ comentó Kanata con una leve sonrisa triste en el rostro

_ Sí, eso parece_ soltó Jake con la misma sonrisa

* * *

_ Alex-chan, ¿Por qué estás aquí?_ preguntó una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros mientras veía al niño

_ ¡Onê-sama!_ nombró el pequeño viendo a la chica, quien tenía puesta una túnica blanca, y estaba junto a un joven de cabello negro, hablando seriamente, todos en un campo floreado

_ Hana, Alex es más importante que yo, utiliza _eso_ con él_ pidió el chico viendo al pequeño

_ ¿De qué hablan?_ preguntó el niño

* * *

_ Derek-kun_ llamó Yumi mientras veía como el susodicho envainaba su Katana

_ Ah Yumi-chan, ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Derek con una sonrisa

_ Alex-taicho, murió, ¿no es así?_ preguntó Yumi triste

_ Si_ respondió Derek bajando la mirada, para después escuchar los sollozos de Yumi y voltear a verla_ No llores, Yumi-chan…_ pidió Derek mientras se acercaba a Yumi y la tomaba por los hombros

_ El capitán murió_ soltó entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a Derek y comenzaba a llorar en su pecho

_ Ya, Yumi-chan, sabes que odio que llores_ dijo Derek mientras la tomaba del mentón y se apoderaba de sus labios (n/a: ¡Muajajajaja! xD **N/H: pfff… todos se besan en tu historia :S **) _ Hay que ir con los otros_ repuso Derek después separase, para después limpiar las lagrimas del rostro de Yumi

* * *

_ Sabemos que están pasando por mucho dolor, pero necesitamos que nos digan donde están las chicas_ pidió Butch mientras se acercaba a donde estaban Yumi, Derek, Jake, Camila y Kanata

_ Pero, esta es una técnica diferente, se necesitan de por lo menos dos equipos completos para poder realizarla_ contestó Camila viendo a los chicos_ Aquí, contando a Zoey-chan y Amakeik-chan, somos siete, nos faltan tres personas

_ Nosotras lo haremos_ dijo una voz a su espalda

_ Deméter-chan, pero, ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?_ preguntó Yumi volteando a ver a la dueña de esa voz

_ Recuerden que somos las Criaturas Divinas, así que podemos hacerlo_ respondió Atenea al lado de la chica

_ Tenemos que hacerlo por nuestras damas_ continuó Afrodita

_ En ese caso, dejen que nosotros lo hagamos_ pidió Genbu viendo a las chicas

_ No, ustedes necesitan regresar a los guantes de sus dueños, necesitaremos muchas fuerzas para derrotar a Byakuya_ respondió Afrodita viendo a los chicos

_ Aparte de que son nuestras damas_ apoyo Deméter decidida

_ Nosotras lo haremos_ terminó de decir Atenea viendo a los cinco exterminadores

_ Qué bueno, porque ya tenemos todo listo_ comentó una voz a su espalda

_ Así que por favor prepárense_ pidió la acompañante de la morena

_ Amakeik-sama_ nombró Afrodita volteando a ver a la chica

_ Zoey-chan_ soltó Atenea con una sonrisa

_ Qué bueno que se hayan adelantado, porque con eso nos hubiéramos tardado una media hora más_ comentó Camila con una sonrisa

* * *

_ Que aburrimiento_ expresó una chica de cabellos blancos mientras se echaba sobre el sillón que había en la sala

_ Ni lo digas_ apoyó Faye con una rosa roja en su mano

_ Preferiría que ellas tuvieran más resistencia_ comentó Christina con una sonrisa

_ Oye, Bell-chan, ¿Dónde estabas?_ preguntó Faye intentando sacar platica

_ En algún lugar_ respondió Bell colgando su cabeza por el borde del sillón y levantando sus pies por el respaldo del mismo

_ ¿Alguien sabe donde están Madison y Marcus?_ preguntó Christina al recordar a los otros dos chicos

_ Nah_ respondió Bell jugando con su cabello

_ Ni idea_ soltó Faye levantando los hombros

* * *

_ Recorriendo todo el universo_ informaba Kanata viendo los dibujos hechos con sangre de monstruo, los que estaban brillando

_ 100, 99, 98_ comenzaron a contar todos los que estaban allí sin dejar de ver el circulo, todos se encontraban sentados en las esquinas que sobresalían del diagrama

* * *

_Es extraño, hace unos momento Marcus estaba aquí_ comentó Félix buscando con la mirada al chico

_ ¡Quien sabe! Tal vez pudo haber salido_ repuso un chico poseedor de unos radiantes orbes blancos

_ Si, no te preocupes, Félix, el debe de saber cuidarse solo_ apoyó Charles sin ver a los chicos, en cambio veía una revista de dudoso contenido ¬¬ (**N/H: ***¬*)

* * *

_...76,75, 74, 73_ seguían contando

_ Creo que esto se va a tardar demasiado_ comentó Boomer en un susurro

_ Seeh_ apoyaron los otros cinco chicos presentes

* * *

_ Tengo mucha flojera_ soltó Faye mientras se acurrucaba en el sillón

_ Pues duérmete, total, no creo que te necesitemos por el momento_ dijo Christina levantando los hombros

_ Yo también me voy a dormir_ soltó Bell mientras se acurrucaba en su sillón

_ En ese caso yo igual ¬¬_ repuso haciendo lo mismo

* * *

_... 43, 42, 41, 40, 39_ seguían contando

_ Me comienza a dar sueño_ soltó Genbu dando cabezazos

_ Genbu-chan compórtate_ ordenó Suzaku dándole un codazo

_ P-pero…_ intentó reprochar

_ Deja que terminen su trabajo, Genbu-Onî-sama_ pidió Seiryu en un murmullo

_ Entiendo -.-_ aceptó Genbu

* * *

_ Estoy aburrido_ soltó Félix mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano

_ Ve una de estas_ propuso Charles arrojándole una revista como las que él estaba viendo ¬¬

_ ¿De que se tratan?_ preguntó Blake inocentemente

_ Velo tu mismo_ respondió Charles arrojándole otra revista

_ ¿Eh?_ soltó Blake viendo la revista con las mejillas sonrojadas

* * *

_…25, 24, 23, 22, 21…_ seguían contando -.-

_ ¿Cuánto más se va a tardar esto?_ preguntaba Butch cansado

_ No lo sé_ respondió Brick del mismo modo

_ Solo hay que esperar a que terminen la cuenta… _supongo__ contestó Boomer con una sonrisa

* * *

_ Son unas hermosuras_ soltó Blake sonrojado

_ Seh, lo sé, por eso es que veo estas revistas_ apoyó Charles acercándose a Blake

_ ¿Dónde harán todos estos autos?_ preguntó Félix acercándose también

_ En Europa, la mayoría, aunque algunos vienen de aquí, como los Toyota_ respondió Charles viendo la revista (n/a: ¬¬ ¿Qué habían pensado? xD **N/H:** mmm… nada e_e… ah si.. X_x)

* * *

_…5, 4, 3, 2, 1_ terminaron de contar, el diagrama dejó de brillar

_ Las coordenadas son 52°, 123°_ soltó Camila cerrando los ojos

_ País: Japón_ continuó Jake procesando la información que había llegado en su mente

_ Prefectura: Okinawa_ repuso Yumi viendo un mapa en su mente

_ Calles, Hiroshima y Nagasaki_ dijo Derek ubicando la dirección de las chicas

_ Numero 231_ terminó de decir Kanata aun con los ojos cerrados

* * *

_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ preguntó Bell levantándose rápidamente

_ ¿Qué cosa, Bell-chan?_ preguntó Faye despertándose

_ ¿No lo sintieron?

_ No_ respondió Christina

_ Tal vez fue solo una alucinación, vuelve a dormir_ pidió Faye volviéndose a acostar en el sillón

_ S-si_ soltó Bell para volverse a acostar en el sillón

* * *

_ ¿Cómo pudieron llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo?_ preguntó Butch al buscar la dirección en un mapa

_ Los cuarzos comenzaron a copiar nuestras técnicas, por lo que creo que utilizaron una de ellas para transportarse_ respondió Derek con una sonrisa

_ Si, buen punto_ apoyó Yumi sonriente

_ ¿Entonces ustedes nos pueden llevar para haya?_ preguntó Brick

_ Claro_ respondió Kanata

_ El problema es que nosotros para hacer esas técnicas necesitamos ser uno o dos equipos completos_ continuó Camila

_ Está bien, tal vez lo podemos hacer solo con siete personas_ soltó Camila al sentirse un poco intimidada por la mirada de los tres hermanos_ Pero tendrán que ser menos personas…

_ Chicos, regresen a los guantes_ ordenó Brick volteando a verlos

_ Pero si regresamos no podremos volver a salir_ soltó Genbu triste

_ ¿Estas seguro, Brick-masutâ?_ preguntó Suzaku

_ Si, después veremos la manera de sacarlos nuevamente, pero tenemos que ir por las chicas_ respondió Brick seriamente

_ Camila-chan, ¿Hay alguna manera de sacarlos luego?_ preguntó Boomer acercándose a Camila

_ Supongo que si_ respondió Camila dudosa

_ Lo ven, haremos todo lo posible por sacarlos, así que por favor, regresen_ pidió Boomer acercándose ahora a los chicos

_ Genbu, cuando salgas le pediré a mi mama que te haga muchas galletas, así que regresa por favor_ pidió Butch desesperado

_ ¡Ok x3!_ respondió Genbu mientras un brillo verde lo cubría, convirtiéndolo en una bolita de luz, que luego entró nuevamente a su guante

_ Entiendo, si mi maestro Boomer me lo pide lo haré_ soltó Seiryu mientras un brillo azul lo cubría y lo convertía en una bolita, que después entró al guante de Boomer

_ Espero salir pronto, Brick-masutâ_ dijo Suzaku mientras un brillo rojo lo cubría, para convertirse en una bolita de luz y entrar al guante

_ Bueno, creo que si podremos transportar a 6 personas_ comentó Yumi con una sonrisa

_ Pero antes de que se vayan tienen que saber algo…_ informó Kanata

**

* * *

¡Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

¡Yahoo! Al fin termine el capitulo, según yo lo iba a ser muy serio, pero después me aburrí y lo empecé a hacer así n_n, espero que les haya gustado, creo que en lugar de estar haciendo los capítulos más largos, los estoy haciendo más cortos… ah, supongo que no importa mucho, la historia está avanzando como quiero xD, pero seriamente creo que van a ser mas de 30 capítulos n_nU.

Pasen a leer las historias de **kmy-litha16**, **Kumiko Hoshi**, **S!fb** y **Dinora-chan **(bueno, solo ha publicado una, pero léanla! xD), que son escritores raros, pervertidos, extraños, extravagantes, hentais (**N/H:** hentai que no es lo mismo que pervertido? n/a: ¡Calla ►.◄!** N/H: **o… ok… aaah siii… x_x… olle Daniela sabes que me preocupa de estar muerto? n/a: Si, lo se, pero… amm… ù.ú… no importa xD… **N/H: **yo iva a decir que era que no he visto ningún angelito =S… que tal si estoy en el infierno? D:… n/a: Pues… no te puedo asegurar nada xD **N/H:** creo que si es el infierno… es que estás tu… ya pues antes de que me mates x_x), entre muchos adjetivos, pero sus historias están buenas xD (lo de los adjetivos es broma xD **N/H no… neta! Si no dices ni cuenta D:**)

**¡Respuestas!**

**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de darle clic al botoncito de abajo, uno que dice Review this Chapter, aunque sé que solo lo hicieron 4 personas u.u**

**Angelic-bloody-night: **Aquí está la continuación, y claro que seguire escribiendo

**Kmy-litha16: Flor: **Jake-kun se burló de Camila-chan ò.ó **Ishi: **¡Hola Deker-kun! **Pepe: **¿Deker? ¬¬ **Papa: **Si, mira, así lo escribió xD **Flor: **Yo no creo que todos se vayan al infierno -.- **Pepe: **Si, porque si pides perdón tus pecados se borran xD **Papa: **Exacto n_n **Ishi: **Independientemente de eso ¬¬, Flor-nee-sama no va a cumplir tu deseo, solo que tiene cargos de conciencia xD **Flor: **¡No soy pervertida ¬¬U!

**Emo Fairy: Flor: **No pensé que un nombre iba a causar tantas peleas, pero es genial x3 **Ishi: **Entendemos tu punto, Emo-chan, así que no te preocupes por eso **Papa: **Yo también me pondría así si me quisieran emparejar con alguien de mi familia **Pepe: **¡Incesto! xD **Flor: **Amm lamento emparejarlos, pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor xD

**Kumiko Hoshi: **Desde el principio tenía planeado matar a Alvaro, pero me están dando cargos de conciencia xD **Papa: **Lo que pasa con Cuca es que a cada rato le pide dinero al maestro jedi, pero Flor siempre termina pagándolo, aunque esta vez, maestro jedi dijo que Cuca fuera con él, mientras que Flor juntaba todo el dinero… **Pepe: **¡Pero ya no nos quiere regresar a Cuca! **Ishi: **Porque Flor-nee-sama ya le pagó todo el dinero, aun así no quiere regresárnosla ¬¬ **Flor: **T.T, si quiero emparejar a todos n_n **Pepe: **¿Qué fue lo que te hizo S!fb-kun o.o **N/H: **Flor, si fuera tu, me empezaría a preocupar por si la abusan… **Flor: **¿Quién va a querer abusar a una cucaracha? **N/H **bueeno… si existe la urofilia tooodo es posible xD **Flor: **Seeh, buen punto -.-… O.O ¡Cuca!

Bueno eso es todo el capitulo, cualquier ovación, interrogatorio, aplausos, ola, porra, o ánimos por lo que paso con México el domingo pasado u.u, déjenlo como ¡REVIEWS!

¡SAYO!


	25. Volviendo a ser uno

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 25: Volviendo a ser uno

* * *

**

_ ¿Por dónde?_ preguntaba un chico de cabellos rubios mientras avanzaba a gatas por un estrecho lugar

_ Izquierda_ respondió el moreno detrás de él

_ No, es la derecha_ contradijo el ultimo

_ Pero si va por allí comenzaremos a andar en círculos_ repuso el moreno viendo a su hermano

_ ¿Y si vamos derecho?_ sugirió el rubio viendo las tres divisiones del camino

_ ¡Chicos! ¿Se pueden apurar? Nos estamos pudriendo de calor acá atrás_ informó una chica de largos cabellos rubios

_ ¿No creen que estamos haciendo mucho ruido?_ preguntó en un murmullo la peliplata que acompañaba a todos

_ Afrodita tiene razón, apúrense a decidir_ apoyó una morena mientras veía preocupada hacia delante

_ Ustedes ayúdennos a decidir_ pidió Brick de mala manera

_ Derecha_ respondió Atenea

_ Izquierda_ contestó Deméter

_ Adelante_ repuso Afrodita, las tres respondieron consecutivamente, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de los chicos que tenían adelante

_ Pues que cada quien tome un camino diferente_ decidió el mayor de los hermanos, por lo que el rubio siguió andando derecho, luego el moreno dobló a la izquierda, mientras el mayor dobló a la derecha

_ ¿Nosotras por donde?_ preguntó la peliblanca viendo los caminos

_ Pues sigan al guante que les corresponde_ respondió Atenea mientras comenzaba a gatear hacia la derecha

_ Bien_ soltó Deméter mientras andaba hacia la izquierda, y por último, Afrodita siguió derecho

* * *

_ ¿Crees que fue una buena idea mandarlos solos?_ preguntó Jake cayendo sentado después de terminar de utilizar la técnica

_ No lo sé, creo que ellos podrán solucionar todo solos…_ respondió Camila cayendo igualmente, sus compañeros estaban inconscientes, habían utilizado toda su energía para enviar a los chicos hasta Okinawa, Japón, solo quedaban ellos dos conscientes

_ Eso espero…_ expresó el chico viendo hacia el suelo, para después voltear a ver a la chica_ Camila_ llamó bajo, la susodicha volteó a verlo

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó Camila viéndolo

_ Te amo_ respondió sin verla, para después acercarse más a la sonrojada chica e invadir sus labios

_ No tenías porque decirlo_ soltó Camila al separarse del chico, quien le sonrió pesadamente

_ Lo sé _

* * *

_ Chicos, vengan un momento_ se hizo sonar una voz en toda la casa, lo que hizo que todos los jóvenes allí presentes se estremecieran y corrieran hacia la habitación principal

* * *

_ Brick-dono, la señorita Blossom está por aquí_ indicó Atenea señalando una rejilla que impedía su paso

_ ¿Segura?_ preguntó Brick dudoso

_ Si_ respondió Atenea segura

_ Bien_ soltó Brick viendo la rejilla, para después postrar su mano derecha –donde tenía el guante- sobre la rejilla, la que se comenzó a calentar mucho, para después derretirse por completo

_ ¡Señorita Blossom!_ nombró Atenea viendo la escena horrorizada

* * *

_ ¡Por aquí, Butch!_ indicó Deméter doblando en un ducto y resbalando rápidamente por el

_ Espera, no hagas ruido_ pidió Butch mientras resbalaba también

_ No puedo abrir esto_ decía Deméter desesperada intentando empujar la rejilla que le impedía el paso

_ Deja lo intento_ pidió Butch mientras pateaba fuertemente la rejilla, haciendo que se cayera

_ ¡Butter!_ exclamó Deméter viendo la escena frustrada y horrorizada

* * *

_ ¿Por aquí?_ preguntó Boomer señalando la rejilla indicada por Afrodita

_ Si_ respondió Afrodita segura

_ Retrocede un poco_ pidió Boomer, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a tornarse un poco azul, para después golpear fuertemente la rejilla, haciéndola caer

_ ¡Bubbles-sama!_ llamó Afrodita con lagrimas en los ojos, al ver la escena

* * *

_ ¿Intrusos?_ cuestionó Blake sorprendido

_ P-pero, Byakuya-san, eso es imposible_ soltó Christina sorprendida

_ No, no es imposible, ya que entraron_ respondió un hombre de cabellos negros y orbes azules

_ No se preocupe, Byakuya-sama, nosotros nos encargaremos de los intrusos_ dijo Bell decidida

_ Eso espero_ expresó el hombre mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba lentamente, una vez que él hubo salido de allí, todos soltaron un suspiro

_ Bien, tenemos que encontrar a los intrusos

* * *

_ ¡Señorita Blossom! ¡Resista por favor!_ pedía Atenea moviendo en el pecho de Blossom

_ En lugar de intentar despertarla deberías curarla_ repuso Brick mientras un brillo rojo lo cubría

_ B-Brick-dono_ soltó Atenea viendo como el chico había cambiado de vestimenta, a la de su Shikai, después de eso, colocó una mano sobre Blossom, y un brillo rojo salió de ella, las heridas en el cuerpo de Blossom comenzaron a sanarse_ A-Arigatô_ expresó con la mirada baja

* * *

_ ¡Butter! ¡Butter!_ nombraba Deméter mientras caía sentada al ver a su dueña así

_ Ishi_ llamó Butch cambiando su ropa por la del Shikai, se sentó al lado de Buttercup y postró una de sus manos sobre ella y un brillo verde la cubrió, comenzando, así, a curar sus heridas

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó en un susurro Deméter

_ ¿Eh?_ cuestionó Butch al no entender lo que había dicho su acompañante

_ ¿Por qué haces esto? Pensé que odiabas a Butter_ contestó Deméter con la mirada baja

_ ¿Por qué odiaría a la mujer que amo?_ le preguntó Butch con una sonrisa (n/a: *¬*… **N/H: **¬¬), brindándole confianza a Deméter, pero en el fondo, él estaba sumamente molesto, a causa de las fuertes heridas que tenía el cuerpo de Buttercup

* * *

_ Boomer-dono_ nombró Afrodita la ver como Boomer comenzaba a curar las heridas de Bubbles

_ ¿Qué pasa, Afrodita?_ preguntó Boomer con una sonrisa cálida

_ N-nada…_ respondió desviando la mirada

_ ¿Sabes? Deberías de comenzar a prepararte, ya que seguramente se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí_ repuso Boomer con la mirada gacha

_ Si, lo sé_ aceptó Afrodita de la misma manera

* * *

_ Alguien viene_ informó Atenea al sentir a una presencia acercarse a donde estaban los chicos

_ ¿B-Brick?_ preguntó Blossom despertando lentamente

_ Blossom_ soltó Brick con una sonrisa al ver a la chica despertar

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó pesadamente

_ Vinimos por ustedes_ respondió Atenea sonriente

_ Tenemos que quitarle las esposas y cadenas_ soltó Brick seriamente al escuchar a alguien abrir la puerta

_ Pero no tenemos las llaves_ repuso Atenea buscando las llaves con la mirada

_ No tenemos tiempo para eso_ dijo Brick para después acumular energía en sus manos y golpear las cadenas, haciendo que se rompieran, para después con un dedo cortar la pequeña cadena que unía las esposas

_ Gracias_ expresó Blossom levantándose con ayuda de atenea

_ Tenemos que salir de aquí_ repuso Brick guiándolas hacia el ducto que daba hacia afuera

_ ¡Hola! Brick_ saludó un chico de cabellos rubios mientras se postraba delante del ducto_ Cuanto tiempo sin verte…

* * *

_ _Esto se va a tardar mucho__ pensó Butch preocupado al ver que las heridas de Buttercup se cerraban muy lentamente, postró su otra mano libre sobre Buttercup_ _Tal vez así se tarde menos__ las manos de Butch comenzaron a emanar mucha energía, pero las heridas no mejoraban, otras manos se postraron sobre las de Butch

_ Utiliza mi energía_ pidió Deméter mirando a Buttercup

_ P-pero…_ soltó Butch en un intento de negarse

_ Es mi dueña, tengo que ayudarla_ interrumpió Deméter dándole energía a Butch, quien solo asintió y comenzó a utilizar la energía dada para curar a Buttercup

_ Tenemos que apurarnos, alguien se está acercando_ dijo Butch viendo a la entrada

_ Si_ aceptó Deméter enviándole más energía a Butch

_ D-Deméter… B-Butch_ soltó Buttercup abriendo los ojos

_ Butter_ nombró Deméter con una sonrisa

_ Butch…_ repitió Buttercup viendo a Butch, quien sonrió abiertamente_ ¡Idiota!_ exclamó molesta al terminar de despertar xD

_ ¿Q-Que hice ahora?_ preguntó Butch confundido

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí?_ preguntó Buttercup desviando la mirada

_ Porque venimos por ti_ respondió Butch con una gota en la nuca

_ Miren, un lindo reencuentro de pareja_ comentó una voz a la espalda de los chicos

* * *

_ Tengo un mal presentimiento_ expresó Afrodita viendo como las heridas de Bubbles se curaban

_ Yo también, tenemos que salir de aquí en cuanto antes_ repuso Boomer seriamente

_ Pero aun no despierta Bubbles-sama_ dijo Afrodita preocupada

_ Nos la tenemos que llevar de aquí, antes de que llegó…_ comenzó a decir Boomer, mientras acumulaba energía en sus manos, para luego concentrarla en las cadenas que retenían a Bubbles, las cuales se oxidaron rápidamente, a tal grado que comenzaban a caer en pedazos, dejando libre a Bubbles, luego levantó a la inconsciente Bubbles con cuidado

_ Muy tarde, ya llegamos_ interrumpió la voz femenina de una chica a las espaldas de los chicos

* * *

_ No…_ soltó Blossom viendo con miedo a las personas que habían llegado_ ¡No!_ exclamó llena de miedo postrándose detrás de Brick y abrazándolo fuertemente, lo que hizo que la sangre le hirviera…

_ ¿Qué pasa, Blossy?_ preguntó Faye a las espaldas de la chica, abrazó más fuerte la camisa de Brick, el susodicho sintió como pequeñas gotas mojaban su camisa, lo que hizo que se enojara aún más

_ Malditos_ soltó lleno de odio, se dio la vuelta, haciendo que Blossom lo soltara_ No te preocupes, Blossom, no dejare que te hagan daño_ aseguró escondiendo su mirada en la sombra de sus cabellos rebeldes que sobresalían de su gorra roja_ Definitivamente mataré a estos bastardos

_ ¡Hay! ¡Qué miedo!_ exclamó burlonamente Faye moviéndose en el lugar y fingiendo temblar

_ Deberías tenerlo_ soltó Brick viéndola desafiante

_ Lo lamento, Romeo, pero tu oponente seré yo_ interrumpió Félix viendo a Brick sin interés_ Ya que después de todo, Faye es mujer, y solo fue un señuelo_ continuó Félix levantando los hombros aburrido, y recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de Faye

_ No importa el orden, si quieres morir primero, por mi está bien

_ Atenea, tenemos que ayudar a Brick_ repuso Blossom con una sonrisa

_ P-pero, señorita Blossom_ intentó decir Atenea

_ Regresa a la gema_ ordenó sin verla

_ Entiendo_ aceptó al ver la determinación de su dama, para después dejar que un brillo rojo inundara su cuerpo, convirtiéndola en una bolita de luz roja, que entró casi inmediatamente a la gema del pecho de Blossom

* * *

_ ¿Bell?_ soltó Buttercup sorprendida al ver a la chica que había hablado

_ ¿Así que lo que dijo Madison es cierto?_ preguntó Butch al aire

_ ¿Cuál Madison? Que yo sepa ella murió hace casi dos meses_ respondió Bell caminando lentamente hacia los chicos

_ Eso parece, pero por casualidad ella estuvo conmigo anoche_ repuso Butch viéndola desafiante

_ Ah… si, me pareció divertido jugar contigo este tiempo_ comentó Bell con una sonrisa_ Veamos, ¿Cómo era?_ preguntaba al aire, intentando recordar_ Ah, sí, si_ soltó al recordarlo, tocio un poco_ ¡Butchy!_ exclamó con una voz aguda, dejando completamente desconcertado a Butch

_ Bell, deja de jugar y terminemos esto pronto, si no Byakuya se molestará_ ordenó Blake recargado en el marco de la puerta

_ Si, si, no me lo tienes que recordar, pero, tengo una pregunta_ comentó Bell acercándose a las chicas_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ preguntó señalando a Deméter

_ Deméter, regresa_ ordenó Buttercup (**N/H: **así como en pokemón? n/a: Algo así... xD) sin despegarle la mirada a Bell

_ ¿Deméter?_ preguntó Bell viendo a su hermana

_ Pero, Butter, yo…_ intentó contradecir Deméter

_ Sin peros, regresa ahora_ ordenó viendo la gema que colgaba de su cuello, y que sobresalía de su desgarrado y sucio –en su mayoría, de sangre- vestido

_ Ok_ respondió guiñándole un ojo

_ ¿Qué? ¿Te vas?_ preguntó Bell separándose un poco_ Y yo que pensé que podrías tener poderes como la chica que ayudó a Bubbly aquella vez

_ ¿Qué?_ cuestionó Deméter mirándola con odio

_ Deméter, regresa_ ordenó Buttercup sin verla

_ O-ok_ respondió Deméter, un brillo verde la cubrió, convirtiéndola en una bolita de luz, que entró rápidamente a la gema del pecho de Buttercup, la cual brilló al instante en que entró

_ Aquí vamos, Deméter_ expresó Buttercup mientras el mismo brillo verde la cubría y cambiaba su ropa por la del Shikai, rompiendo las cadenas que ataban a sus pies a la tubería oxidada y las esposas que tenían sostenidas sus manos_ Pateemos algunos traseros, Deméter

_ Si_ apoyó la gema del pecho de Buttercup brillando intensamente

_ ¿Butch, no piensas hacer nada para controlar a tu hermano pequeño?_ preguntó Buttercup sin verlo_ Porque yo ya me harté de que se aprovechen de los más débiles de mi familia_ continuó diciendo viendo al chico de reojo

_ Si, buen punto, Buttercup, yo también ya me cansé

_ Terminemos pronto con esto, para ayudar a esos inútiles_ dijo Buttercup refiriéndose al resto de sus hermanos

_ Eso es lo mejor_ apoyó Butch levantando los hombros

_ ¿Por quién nos toman?_ preguntaron ambos peliblancos al mismo tiempo

* * *

_ Bo-Boomer_ soltó Bubbles abriendo los ojos pesadamente, para encontrarse con la mirada molesta del susodicho, dirigida a las dos personas que le impedían el paso

_ Muévanse_ ordenó autoritariamente Boomer viendo a los chicos con odio

_ Oh, ¿Y qué pasa si nos negamos?_ preguntó Christina altaneramente

_ Afrodita, cuida un momento de Bubbles ¿sí?_ pidió Boomer dejando a Bubbles, quien estaba medio inconsciente, en el suelo

_ Claro_ respondió Afrodita

_ Yo… también… puedo…_ intentó decir Bubbles mientras se levantaba lentamente

_ Bubbles-sama_ nombró Afrodita tomando del brazo a su dama

_ Ah, supongo que tendré que volver a romperte las costillas_ comentó Christina al ver que Bubbles estaba sana

_ Será todo lo contrario_ soltó Bubbles levantaba completamente y miraba a Christina con odio_ Afrodita, vuelve a la gema_ ordenó sin verla

_ Entendido_ aceptó Afrodita viendo a su dama preocupada, un brillo azul la cubrió, para después entrar en la gema que colgaba del pecho de Bubbles

_ Ah, ahora resulta que la Diosa de la Belleza es el espíritu de tu gema, que envidia_ comentó Christina sarcásticamente

_ Lo lamento, no puedo charlar contigo_ repuso Bubbles seriamente_ Tenemos que ayudar al resto, Boomer

_ Si, lo sé…

**

* * *

¡Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

Lamento la demora, pero tengo hueva (flojera xD) y no tenía nada de inspiración, por lo que tarde mas en escribir el capitulo, y por consiguiente tal vez parezca algo un poco idiota y sin sentido, pero ¿Qué hacerle? No tengo inspiración para continuar este fic, tengo más inspiración para hacer mis One-Shot que continuar con mis fics… como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, porque a mí no me gusto xD… creo que de algún modo las vacaciones me están haciendo daño -.-

**¡Respuestas!**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por comentar en mi fic n_n**

**Emo Fairy: **Nah, ni tan pobres… xD **Pepe: **Flor ¬¬ **Flor: **Ya pues, está bien, si son pobres porque se murió Alvaro, pero ni que el mundo se fuera a acabar por eso **Papa: **Eres malvada o.o… ¡Lo que es genial x3! **Ishi: **Que bueno que ya se hayan resignado a la idea de ser pareja xD **Flor: **Quiero ver ese proyecto x3 **Pepe: **Bueno, bye!

**S!fb:** ¿Conoces a Kumiko-chan en persona? Qué suerte, yo quisiera conocerlos a todos :D **Pepe: **El 25 de… **Papa:** Utiliza tu cerebro y razona un poco, se supone que estaba más cerca que el de Dinora, y cuando puso el review ya había pasado el 25 junio, si buscamos una fecha intermedia de entre la fecha en que puso el review, y la fecha del cumpleaños de Dinora, que sea un 25, solo queda el 25 julio, eso quiere decir que hay aproximadamente 90% de posibilidades de que ese sea su cumpleaños **Todos (menos Papa): **O.O **Ishi: **¿Desde cuándo piensas tanto? **Papa: **Desde siempre, solo que no me gusta comentar sobre eso, a menos de que ponga en ridículo a Pepe xD, ya que herede el cerebro de Flor-nee-sama **Flor: **Me alagas xD** Pepe: **Ooooook **Flor: **A mí también me gusta el gore xD, las lluvias, el invierno, la oscuridad, entre muchas cosas, que supongo tu también compartes conmigo xD **Ishi:** ¡Pregunta! **Pepe: **¿Qué ¬¬? **Ishi: **¿Qué significa S!fb?... y ¡Otra pregunta! **Pepe: **¿Qué? ¬¬U **Ishi: **¿Por qué si eres hombre en el fic de Camila-nee-san pusiste a tu personaje como mujer? O.o **Flor: **¬¬ Lo que sea, nos vemos luego, ¡bye!

**Kmy-litha16: Flor: **¿Cómo crees que una niña santa y linda como yo iba a querer matarte n_n? **Pepe:** No confíes en ella, ya mato a su hermano y sobrino (ficticio, porque el real lo quiere mucho y es incapaz de hacerle daño) **Papa:** ¡Muajajaja! **Ishi:**¿Y esa risa maniaca qué? o.o** Papa: **Nada, solo que Cuca no va a volver, porque maestro jedi no quiere ;:D, lo único malo, es que Flor-nee-sama le sigue rogando piedad… **Pepe: **Como sea, este review ya lo contestaste, ¿Qué no? Así que pasa a la siguiente **Flor: **Cierto, bien, ¡Bye!

**Kumiko Hoshi: **Hola a todos allá en casita, no mate a muchos solo a dos xD **Pepe: **Ya intentamos todo para salvar a Cuca, pero aun no nos la quiere regresar, a pesar de que ya le pagamos e hicimos un fic para él **Flor: **¿Pagamos ¬¬? ¿Hicimos? Te informo que todo lo estoy haciendo yo ¬¬ **Papa:** Recuerda que para el amor no hay edad . **Pepe: **bien, bye-bye!

**Angelic-bloody-night: **Aquí está tu conti xD

**SaraHyuga:** Gracias por leer mi fic, no importa cuánto te tardes en leerlo, con que lo leas soy feliz xD **Pepe:** ¿Cómo es que estoy haya si estoy acá? o.o **Flor:** ¿Tienes hermanos perdidos? O.o

Bueno, dejen reviews, tal vez eso me regresa la inspiración, si no, voy a tener que recurrir a mi hermano, para que escriba un capitulo mas y arruine mi fic, pero al menos se va a callar -.-, como sea, gracias a todos por llegar hasta el final de mi capitulo, ¡bye-bye!

¡SAYO!


	26. Sincronización

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 26: Sincronización

* * *

**

__ Onî-san, te encargo a Kanata-chan, ¿sí?__ _pedía una chica de castaños cabellos, mientras veía con una sonrisa al joven de oscuros ojos_

__ No tienes que decirlo, Hana_ repuso el joven sonriendo tímidamente_ Anda, Alex, nos vamos_ dijo viendo al niño que abrazaba la cintura de la chica de orbes marrones, el niño lo volteó a ver, y volteó a ver a la chica_

__ No, Alvaro-Onî-sama, yo me quiero quedar con Hana-Onê-sama_ respondió el niño abrazando fuertemente a la chica _

__ ¿No cambiaras de opinión?_ preguntó la chica viendo al niño con dulzura_

__ No_ respondió el niño escondiendo su rostro en los pliegues del vestido blanco que llevaba la chica_

__ Entiendo_ soltó el joven viendo a los dos con una sonrisa, dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia el extraño agujero negro que había en medio del campo floreado_

__ Onî-san, recuerda que el sello ya está removido_ informó la chica viendo como el moreno caminaba hacia el vórtice_

__ Si, lo sé, es por eso que tengo que ir_ repuso el joven viendo a la chica_

__ En ese caso… ve con cuidado_ pidió la chica con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

* * *

_

El chico de largos cabellos naranjas saltó a gran velocidad hacia el joven que tenía en frente, y así comenzó un vaivén de golpes por parte de ambos chicos, Brick, intentaba acertar los golpes, al tiempo que cubría los que Félix proporcionaba, el dueño de los orbes rojos estaba completamente furioso, no pensaba con claridad, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran palabras como Patea, Cubre, Gancho, Patea, Barrida, Cubre, etc., mientras que Félix sonreía amenazantemente

_ ¿Eh? Parece que estas cabreado_ comentó Félix bloqueando uno de los golpes que Brick proporcionaba

_ ¿Tú no lo estarías?_ preguntó Brick sin dejar de arrojar golpes al cuerpo de Félix

_ _Claro que si__ pensó Félix bloqueando los ataques, Brick se detuvo un momento y acumuló energía en sus puños, haciendo que los guantes que tenía en las manos se tiñeran levemente de rojo, gracias a la energía que comenzaba a salir de sus manos_ Parece que por fin te pondrás serio_ repuso Félix viéndolo sonriente

_ Quiero terminar con esto de una vez_ expresó Brick sin verlo a los ojos, casi inmediatamente Brick apareció detrás de Félix, y arremetió un fuerte puñetazo con el dorso de su mano en la mejilla derecha del rubio, haciendo que el chico saliera disparado contra una de las paredes…

* * *

_ Blossy ¿Estas enojada?_ preguntaba una chica de cabellos rojos manzana con una mirada culpable, como si quisiera llorar

_ Imbécil_ soltó Blossom para comenzar, de nuevo, con la entrega consecutiva de golpes, la mayoría bloqueada. Blossom esquivó un puñetazo de Faye, perdió un poco el equilibrio, abrió el compas con sus piernas, y movió sus brazos, dando una vuelta completa, arremetiendo el pecho de Faye con una fuerte patada, que la lanzó contra otra pared de la habitación

* * *

Destellos blancos y verdes, era lo que se podía ver entre esa guerra de poderes, entre el humo que había causado la destrucción de varias paredes, haciendo también que la estructura del edificio se dañara un poco, del humo salió disparado un chico de cabellos negros, chocando contra una de las paredes, y haciendo un cráter en ella, pero sin perforarla por completo, y nubes de polvo cubrieron al chico

_ ¿Qué pasa, Butch? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?_ preguntó Blake saliendo del humo y viendo decepcionado la nube de polvo que cubría al moreno

_ Regla de combate 3: (n/a: ¡UI Hice una carita sin quererlo 3:! ...pero es como triste u.u, como sea, no estoy segura de que sea la regla #3, pero eso no importa mucho…x3-3x) Nunca le des la espalda a tu contrincante_ citó Butch a la espalda de Blake, para luego golpearlo con fuerza, haciendo que se estrellara contra la misma pared en la que él había chocado.

* * *

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Butter?_ preguntaba Bell altaneramente mientras acertaba un puñetazo en el rostro de la morena, pero no tan fuerte, ya que no pudo hacer que la morena retrocediera

_ Nada importante_ respondió Buttercup limpiándose el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, de pronto, golpeó el estomago de Bell, se apoyó en su pie izquierdo, y con el derecho comenzó a dar varias patadas consecutivas al cuerpo de Bell, y al final, dio una justo en el pecho de la peliblanca, haciendo que se estrellara contra una de las paredes de la habitación, la cual estaba cubierta por el humo que estaba provocando la pelea que se llevaba a cabo junto a la de ellas

* * *

El rubio esquivaba los golpes que el pelirrojo arremetía en su contra. Boomer, después de unos segundos de esquivar los golpes, dio un salto hacia atrás, dejando a Charles unos metros alejado de él

_ ¿Ya te cansaste de huir?_ preguntó Charles sonriendo desafiante

_ En realidad, sí_ respondió Boomer acumulando energía en sus manos y piernas, dándoles un brillo azul, se acercó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Charles, y arremetió un puñetazo con fuerza, pero este fue bloqueado con ambas manos por el pelirrojo, Boomer no perdió tiempo y arremetió una patada a su torso, provocando una mueca de dolor en su rostro, y alejándolo un poco, Boomer tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo acumuló en el pecho_ ¡Trueno!_ exclamó el chico, de su boca comenzaron a salir ondas de sonido a gran velocidad, retumbando en los oídos de Charles como un trueno, las ondas fueron más marcadas, al grado que llegaron a notarse de un tenue color azul, estrellándose contra el pelirrojo, y arrojándolo contra la pared.

* * *

Bubbles intentaba acertar cuantas bolas de energía celestes arrojaba contra la morena, quien solo se inmutaba a esquivarlos todos. Christina, con una expresión cansada en el rostro, se acercó rápidamente a la rubia, mientras que una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, y comenzó a arremeter varias patadas al cuerpo de la rubia, quien hacía su mayor esfuerzo por bloquearlas todas

_ Parece que la Bebita Llorona no sabe más que atacar de lejos_ comentó Christina burlonamente sin dejar de arremeter patadas

_ No juzgues a un libro por su portada_ soltó Bubbles bloqueando una de las patadas, y sosteniendo el pie de Christina con la mano con la que la bloqueo, lo apretó un poco más, al tiempo que lo tomaba con su otra mano, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sus pies, impulsando a Christina y formando un torbellino, de un precioso color celeste, después de unos segundos, Christina salió expulsada fuera del torbellino, chocando contra una de las paredes de concreto, levantando una gran nube de polvo; casi inmediatamente después, Bubbles paró en seco, haciendo que el aire acumulado por el torbellino se disipara, moviendo el rubio cabello al compás de su danza.

* * *

El chico de cabellos naranjas veía la nube de polvo que cubría al lugar donde su contrincante había chocado

_ ¡Brick!_ nombró la dueña de los orbes rosas que lo veían directamente, la que también se acercaba rápidamente a donde se encontraba el chico

_ Blossom_ soltó Brick acercándose también, cuando la chica estuvo lo suficiente cerca, la abrazó fuertemente, desconcertando a Blossom, pero casi inmediatamente correspondió el gesto_ Lo lamento, Blossom, no debí de haber seguido el plan de Kanata y Alvaro.

_ No te preocupes por eso, Brick, al final todo está saliendo –técnicamente- de acuerdo como lo planeado_ repuso Blossom sin dejar de abrazarlo

**_Flash_Back_**

[…]_... tendrán que entrar en su mundo…_ concluyó Kanata sonriendo confinadamente (n/a: para más información consulten el capitulo 17 y 18)

_ Eso será el primer paso del entrenamiento_ comentó Alvaro sacando un marcador y escribiendo en el pizarrón que tenía a su espalda_ El segundo paso es entregarles el poder del Bankai a sus guantes y gemas para que puedan materializarse en nuestro mundo_ explicó mientras escribía en la pizarra

_ El tercer paso es entrenar aprendiendo todas sus técnicas, tanto para el Bankai como para el Shikai_ dijo Kanata viéndolos

_ Está bien, pero, ¿Nosotros que aremos para ayudarlos?_ preguntó Buttercup viendo a los exterminadores

_ Tenemos un plan_ respondió Zoey sonriente_ en resumen, creemos que un villano malvado ha infiltrado espías en la escuela, y los principales sospechosos son Madison Williams, Marcus Parker, Faye Sean, Félix Davidson, Charles y Christina Anderson, según nuestras fuentes, lo que quieren lograr es separar a los guantes y gemas, para poder obtener el poder de las gemas más fácilmente_ explicó Zoey utilizando unos pequeños juguetes –que curiosamente compartían características con todos los mencionados- para ponerlos como ejemplo.

_ El plan, en sí, es que ustedes les sigan el juego, para cuando ataquen no los tomen desprevenidos_ continuó Amakeik tomando a uno de los pequeños muñecos, el que tenia cabello negro y ojos azules_ Muy posiblemente llevaran a las chicas a su refugio, entonces los chicos irán allá_ Zoey sacó otros tres muñecos de su bolsa, dos de ellos con el cabello blanco y ojos azules, y otra más con el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

_ Así que, Butch-sama, Buttercup-sama, por favor, destruyan al imbécil que está detrás de todo lo que les ha pasado, desde el sello que contiene el alma de sus guantes y gemas, hasta la traición de sus hermanos, y la muerte de Bury Utonio y Braker Him_ pidieron Kanata y Alvaro haciendo una reverencia, mientras que Amakeik y Zoey les arrojaban dos pequeños muñecos a Butch y Buttercup, quienes estaban en un completo shock, los muñecos eran los poseedores del cabello blanco y orbes azules

_ Maten a Byakuya Testarosa…_ pidió Amakeik, mas como una orden, mientras aplastaba a el muñeco de cabello negro que sostenía en su mano

_ …y destruyan todo vestigio de Billow Testarosa_ continuó Zoey presionando fuertemente a la pequeña muñeca que sostenía en su mano, al grado de romperla en pedazos

_ Mamá…_ soltó Buttercup apretando la muñeca que Zoey le había arrojado, mientras escondía su mirada en la sombra de sus cabellos desordenados

_ Lo haremos_ aceptó Butch viendo el muñeco que le habían dado, sin siquiera preguntar la opinión de sus hermanos y madre.

**_Flash_Back_**

_ ¡Señorita Blossom!_ llamó la voz de Atenea desde la gema del pecho de la susodicha, sacándola de sus fugases recuerdos

_ Atenea_ nombró Blossom soltando a Brick y viendo a la gema de su pecho

_ Aun no…_ comenzó a decir Atenea

_ ¡Brick masutâ! ¡Cuidado!_ interrumpió la voz procedente de ambos guantes del chico, e inmediatamente después, de ellos salió una gran cantidad de energía roja, que impulso a los chicos en distintas direcciones, y sacándolos del camino del gran filo de una piedra brillante, de un color entre naranja y rojo, la cual salió de la nube de polvo –la que aun no se había disipado- que cubría el lugar donde Félix se había estrellado.

_ Topacio_ recitó una voz a proveniente de la misma nube de polvo_ Vaya, si que golpeas fuerte, de no haber sido porque saqué mi Shikai en el momento preciso, me habrías roto la quijada_ comentó Félix mientras se asomaba desde el humo, mostrando como su mejilla –a la que Brick había golpeado- estaba cubierta por el mismo tipo de piedra brillante del filo, la que impidió que el golpe de Brick surtiera efecto. Sus ropas habían cambiado, ahora consistían en una camisa negra, y sobre ella, una chaqueta –como de piel- color naranja oscuro, con bordes negros, su pantalón era naranja oscuro con bordes negros, y sus manos estaban cubiertas por la misma piedra

_ ¡Brick!_ exclamó Blossom al ver como el chico aparecía a la espalda del susodicho e intentaba arremeter contra él un golpe, pero el ojisangre logró bloquear el golpe

_ ¡Señorita Blossom! ¡Voltee!_ ordenó Atenea sintiendo la presencia de su contrincante, Blossom obedeció rápidamente, logrando detener la Katana que Faye blandió en su contra; ella vestía ropas distintas, que consistían en un vestido negro, pegado a su cuerpo, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y que en la cintura era adornado por una tira de tela gruesa color verde olivo, sostenida en un moño por la espalda, su cabello estaba sostenido en una coleta alta, con un moño verde olivo

_ Pedernal_ recitó Faye sonriendo abiertamente, mientras veía a Blossom, quien tenía una expresión sorprendida en el rostro_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No habrás pensado que con eso me podrías vencer o sí?_ preguntó Faye mientras plantaba sus pies en el suelo, clavó su Katana en el suelo, y apoyó su mano en ella_ En fin, creo que ahora será más divertido, por favor, muéstrame tu Bankai_ pidió sonriendo amenazante y volviendo a tomar pose de lucha

_ _Brick-masutâ, por favor, permítame ayudarle__ pidió Suzaku dentro de los pensamientos de su dueño

_ _¿Cómo puedes ayudarme? Estas dentro del guante_ _preguntó Brick bloqueando los ataques que proporcionaba Félix con los puños cerrados

_ _Peleemos juntos_ _respondió Suzaku

_ ¿Qué_ no lo estamos haciendo ya?__ preguntó Brick moviéndose a un lado

_ _No, hay que sincronizarnos un 100%__ respondió Suzaku_ _Confíe en mi, por favor__ pidió a Brick

_ _De acuerdo__ aceptó Brick y se detuvo en seco, sus guantes comenzaron a brillar, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a visualizar su interior_ Esto es…

__ Bienvenido de vuelta a mi mundo_ dijo Suzaku sonriente a sus espaldas, ambos estaban en un tipo volcán, y la lava de este resbalaba a sus lados_

__ ¿Por qué hay lava aquí? ¿No se suponía que el volcán nunca hacia erupción?_ preguntó Brick viendo a su alrededor_

__ Está molesto, es por eso que hizo erupción_ respondió Suzaku_ Ahora no se lo puedo explicar completamente, pero, tenemos que sincronizarnos, ya que estamos en medio de una pelea_ continuó Suzaku acercándose a Brick rápidamente_

__ ¿Cómo lo haremos?_ preguntó Brick acercándose igualmente_

__ Déjeme entrar en su cuerpo_ pidió Suzaku tomando a Brick por los hombros y viendo a Brick con una sonrisa_

__ … está bien_ soltó Brick decidido, Suzaku comenzó a desprender un brillo rojo, que luego entró en el cuerpo de Brick, pero Suzaku no se movió de lugar_

___ … si no te mueves entonces te mataré_ avisó Félix después de hablarle a Brick por un rato, quien no se movía ni un milímetro ante las amenazas del chico, Brick volvió a abrir los ojos_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó Félix viendo la silueta de un chico a las espaldas de Brick, la silueta estaba brillando, y tenía exactamente la misma posición de Brick

_ Sincronización_ recitaron Brick y Suzaku viéndolo desafiante

_ _Señorita Blossom, permítame pelear con usted_ _pidió Atenea en los pensamientos de Blossom

_ _¿Cómo?__ preguntó Blossom dentro de sus pensamientos

_ _Cierre los ojos y confié en mi_ _pidió Atenea

_ _Pero estamos en medio de una pelea_ _soltó Blossom esquivando el filo de la Katana de Faye

_ _Confíe en mi, todo saldrá bien_ _respondió Atenea, Blossom dio varios saltos hacia atrás, alejándose de Faye, se paró en seco

_ _De acuerdo__ aceptó cerrando los ojos, la gema de su pecho comenzó a brillar

__ Señorita Blossom, bienvenida de vuelta_ soltó Atenea viéndola contenta_

__ ¿Por qué estoy de nuevo en tu mundo?_ preguntó Blossom viendo a su alrededor, estaban al pie de un gran volcán_

__ Porque tenemos que sincronizarnos, y esta es la única manera_ respondió Atenea acercándose rápidamente_ Por favor, deje que mi esencia entre en su cuerpo_

__ Así pelearemos juntas, ¿verdad?_ preguntó Blossom sonriente_

__ Si_ afirmó Atenea tomando a Blossom de las manos_

__ Está bien_ aceptó sonriente, Atenea comenzó a emanar energía roja, la que casi inmediatamente entró en el cuerpo de Blossom_

_ ¡No te quedes parada, Blossy!_ ordenó Faye mientras blandía su Katana contra Blossom, quien detuvo el ataque con la palma de su mano, haciendo que sangrara un poco, Faye se alejó un poco, y pudo ver la silueta de Atenea a la espalda de Blossom, con un brillo rojo cubriendo su cuerpo, ambas paradas en la misma posición y mirándola de la misma manera_ Interesante_ soltó Faye sonriendo de medio lado

* * *

Butch veía atentamente la nube de polvo que cubría el lugar donde su hermano había chocado

_ _Vendrá en 15 segundos__ informó una voz dentro de su cabeza

_ _¿Genbu?_ _preguntó Butch en sus pensamientos_ _Pensé que me había deshecho de ti_

_ _¡Que malo!__ exclamó Genbu_ _¡Solo por eso no te ayudare!_

__ ¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué?__ preguntó Butch sin salir de sus pensamientos

_ _¡A pelear! ¡Pero como no me quieres no lo hare!_ _respondió Genbu

_ _No sabes distinguir bromas, ¿verdad?__ preguntó Butch

_ _No x3… ¿Era una broma? o.o_

__ Si, ya sabía que no me libraría de ti hasta el fin de mis días_ _contestó Butch

_ _Bueno, supongo que eso será muy pronto, si no te mueves, claro_ _repuso Genbu al sentir al dueño de los cabellos blancos acercarse a su maestro

_ _¡Tonto!__ exclamó Butch en sus pensamientos mientras esquivaba el ataque de Blake

_ _¿Eh?¿Yo por qué si tú fuiste el que no prestó atención?__ preguntó Genbu haciendo un puchero

_ _Porque te estaba poniendo atención a ti_ _respondió Butch esquivando los golpes de Blake

_ _A ok… ¿Quieres que te ayude?__ preguntó recordando el motivo inicial de su visita a la mente de su maestro

_ _¿Cómo me vas a ayudar? ¿Distrayéndome?__ cuestionó mientras arrojaba un puñetazo en contra de Blake

_ _No, de hecho pensaba sincronizarme contigo__ respondió Genbu sin entender la indirecta –muy directa- que Butch la había mandado

_ _¿Eso en que me ayuda?__ preguntó saltando al momento que Blake le intentaba patear los tobillos para hacerlo caer

_ _Hmmm… pues si te sincronizas conmigo te puedo ayudar a hacer las técnicas que no aprendiste, aparte de que la fuerza de tus golpes sería el doble, y conseguirías la fuerza de tu Shikai combinado con el mío, entre muchas otras cosas__ respondió Genbu haciendo que Butch se detuviera en seco_ _Pero como no te interesa , mejor no. ¡Bye!_

_ ¡No! ¡Espera!_ pidió Butch hablando en voz alta (n/a: Como dice el dicho: "Árbol que crece torcido..." xD)

_ ¿Esperar? ¿A qué?_ preguntó Blake confundido deteniendo sus ataques

_ _Entonces… ¿sí?__ preguntó Genbu de vuelta en los pensamientos de Butch

_ _Si__ confirmó el moreno

_ _Bien, cierra los ojos n_n__ ordenó Genbu en sus pensamientos

_ _Pero estoy peleando…_

__ Confía en mi… aparte, míralo, lo confundes__ repuso Genbu

__ Está bien__ aceptó Butch cerrando los ojos. Su escenario cambio casi inmediatamente después, ahora se encontraba en un bosque, que por la mitad, se dividía en un gran desierto

_ _¡Maestro!_ exclamó Genbu a su espalda_

__ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ preguntó Butch viendo el lugar, confundido_

__ No tenemos tiempo de explicaciones_ respondió Genbu acercándose a Butch_ Tenemos que sincronizarnos antes de que Blake-chan de desespere_ continuó mientras tomaba a Butch por los brazos_ Deja que mi esencia se mezcle con la tuya_

__ … Ok_ aceptó Butch viendo a Genbu con decisión, Genbu comenzó a emanar energía verde, la que entró en el cuerpo de Butch _

_ … no entiendo, pero no tengo tu tiempo_ dijo Blake después de ver un rato a su hermano

_ No tienes que esperar más, Blake-chan_ expresó Butch abriendo sus ojos, al tiempo que la silueta de Genbu aparecía a su espalda, en la misma posición que Butch, pero era rodeada por una extraña energía verde

_ ¿No es el chico que no se separaba de Buttercup nunca?_ preguntó Blake tranquilamente, señalando a la silueta que Butch tenía a la espalda

_ Sí, eso parece_ respondió Butch, viendo a Genbu de reojo_ Pero en realidad, él es la Criatura Divina, Genbu_ continuó diciendo levantando los hombros, gesto que imitó Genbu inconscientemente, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

_ Interesante_ soltó Blake mientras tomaba pose de pelea_ Tal vez así puedas dañarme de verdad_ repuso mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Butch e intentaba golpearlo…

* * *

_ _Me pregunto si estará bien_ _pensaba Buttercup mientras veía de reojo a Butch, quien le daba la espalda

_ _No te preocupes por él, Genbu-chan se preocupa mucho por él, así que no lo dejara solo_ _respondió Deméter dentro de su mente

_ _Entonces… ¿Por qué lo molesta tanto?__ preguntó inconscientemente

_ _Es su forma de decirle a los hombres que los quiere_ _respondió Deméter_ _Cambiando de tema… muévete un poco a la izquierda_

__ Ah… claro_ _aceptó moviéndose en la dirección indicada, un brillo blanco, en forma de lanza, paso justo en la dirección en la que estaba, haciendo que el cabello de la morena se meciera con el viento_ _D-Deméter_

__ ¿Si n_n?_ _repuso la susodicha en la mente de la ojiverde

_ _Gracias_

__ De nada… pero quería pedirte un favor que nos beneficiará a ambas_ _comentó Deméter

__ ¿Qué cosa?_ _preguntó Buttercup aun en sus pensamientos

_ _Déjame sincronizarme contigo__ pidió Deméter

_ _¿A qué te refieres?_ _preguntó Buttercup mientras se ponía en pose de batalla, esperando la salida de Bell

_ _A que me dejes entrar en tu cuerpo para pelear junto a ti_ _contestó Deméter

_ _¿Eso en que te beneficiaría?__ cuestionó Buttercup intrigada

_ _Así podre vengarme de esa $%#&_ _por lo que te hizo__ masculló de una manera tenebrosa

_ _Entiendo__ aceptó Buttercup

_ _Ok, cierra los ojos_ _pidió Deméter

_ Lamento la demora, Butter_ expresó Bell apareciendo a las espaldas de la morena, intentando golpearla con su mano rodeada de diamante, pero el ataque fue esquivado por Buttercup, saltando hacia atrás, alejándose de su hermana menor

_ No te preocupes_ repuso Buttercup viéndola con una sonrisa desafiante

_ _¡Butter! ¡Tienes que cerrar los ojos para poder sincronizarnos!__ exclamó Deméter en los pensamientos de la morena

_ _Pero Bell esta aquí__ contestó en sus pensamientos

_ _Lo haré de inmediato, solo confía en mi_ _pidió Deméter decidida

_ _Entiendo__ aceptó Buttercup cerrando los ojos

_ _Butter, entraré en tu cuerpo, ¿vale?_ preguntó Deméter; el escenario en el que está, es diferente a el edificio a donde la morena había sido llevada, puesto que ese lugar era un bosque –en el que todos los arboles tenían flores amarillas- dividido en la mitad por un desierto; la rubia veía con una sonrisa a la ojijade_

__ No te entiendo bien, pero adelante_ aceptó Buttercup con decisión en su mirada_

__ ¡Ok x3!_ soltó Deméter abrazando a Buttercup, para después comenzar a emanar una brillante energía verde, la que lentamente comenzó a entrar al cuerpo de la morena_

__ _Butter, ¿Estás bien?_ preguntaba Bell viendo como su hermana mayor se había quedado "inmóvil" con los ojos cerrados. La peliblanca se acercó rápidamente a la morena, quien aun no se movía_ ¡Si no vas a decir nada te mataré lenta y dolorosamente! ¡Butter!_ exclamó mostrando su bipolarismo (n/a: xD) mientras se disponía a golpear a su hermana

_ Yo soy la única que la puede llamar así, Bell_ repuso la voz de Deméter, al momento en que Buttercup bloqueó el golpe, la silueta de la rubia se podía ver a la espalda de la ojiverde, ambas en la misma posición

_ Ah… parece algo interesante, pero en realidad, no me importa, ya que pronto no tendrás a quien llamar por ese nombre_ comentó Bell con una sonrisa de medio lado

* * *

_ ¡Bubbles!_ llamó el rubio mientras se acercaba rápidamente; la susodicha volteó a ver en dirección del chico, y sonrió tímidamente al verlo; Boomer tomó las mano de la chica y sonrió abiertamente_ Que alivio que no te haya pasado nada_ exprespó mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre, como ansioso

_ Gracias, también me alivia que estés bien_ correspondió Bubbles con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

_ Estoy seguro que ellos no están vencidos…_ comentó seriamente Boomer, viendo con decisión a la rubia_ Pero quiero decir algo lo antes posible

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó Bubbles expectante

_ L-lamento no haber estado contigo en el baile, por mi descuido Christina…._ comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al notar que otros labios acallaban los suyos, puesto que se habían posicionado sobre ellos, dejándolo perplejo por algunos segundos, pero después correspondió el beso, cerrando sus ojos, y saboreando la dulce –con un leve toque a hierro- boca de la rubia, que tanto había añorado. Después de unos segundos –eternos para ambos chicos- se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Bubbles abrazó al ojiceleste, sin verlo a la cara, con las mejillas completamente rojas, y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

_ No te preocupes por eso, Boomer, lo que me importa es que estés aquí_ expresó en un murmullo, hablándole al oído, sin separarse del chico, y disfrutando esos momentos más que ningún otro en su vida

_ Bubbles…_ nombró Boomer correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica, su cara estaba roja, y sentía una punzada en el pecho, y algo dentro de él quería salir a la luz, así que se decidió, abrazando con más fuerza a la rubia_ Yo… te…

_ ¡Bubbles-sama! ¡Cuidado!_ exclamó la piedra en el pecho de Bubbles, mientras un fuerte brillo azul salía de la piedra, separando a ambos chicos y haciéndolos chocar contra las paredes contrarias, pero poniéndolos seguros del ataque proveniente de ambas nubes de polvo, las que comenzaban a disiparse

_ Lamentamos la interrupción…_ expresó la voz de Christina, mientras la susodicha se mostraba desde la nube de polvo; sus ropas habían cambiado, puesto que ahora eran una falda corta, negra, con una franja amarilla en el borde inferior, una blusa negra, sin mangas, color negro, con el borde superior amarillo, y al costado inferior derecho tenía una rosa negra con bordes amarillos. Su cabello estaba sostenido en un broche, de lado, dejándolo caer sobre su hombro, y haciendo que resaltara el azul de sus ojos.

_ Pero tenemos que encargarnos de ustedes antes de que Byakuya decida empezar con la resucitación_ continuó Charles, dejándose ver también; su ropa consistía en un pantalón flojo negro, con bordes purpuras, y una camisa purpura, de manga larga, con bordes negros, la silueta de una rosa, negra, dibujada en el centro.

_ Citrus_ recitó Christina sonriendo abiertamente

_ Y Amethyst_ agregó Charles sonriente

_ ¡Esos son los nombres de nuestros cuarzos!_ exclamaron a unisonó

_ _¡Bubbles-sama!__ nombró Afrodita dentro de la mente de la ojiceleste_ _¡Tenemos que sincronizarnos! ¡Sus liberaciones son muy poderosas! _

__ Pero ¿Qué es eso?_ _preguntó Bubbles en sus pensamientos, levantándose lentamente y poniéndose en guardia

_ _Es una habilidad de las Criaturas Divinas, que nos permite volvernos uno con la persona a la que escogimos_ _respondió Afrodita

**_Flash_Back_**

_ El sello que contiene _ese _poder se debilitó, puesto que Hana-sama murió_ informó un hombre viejo, que tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una larga túnica negra (n/a: Algo así me quiero conseguir yo, para que el sol no me carcoma y acorte mis años de vida xD)_ Al morir, Hana-sama, intentó sellarlos nuevamente con su ultima energía, pero eso no fue completamente posible, por lo que hemos decidido sellarlos por completo dentro de 5 guantes y 5 collares, todos con una gema preciosa…

_ ¡Pero eso sería…!_ interrumpió una chica, de cómo 12 años, que poseía un hermoso cabello rubio, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada

_ Deméter, por favor, mantén la calma_ pidió una hermosa joven de profundos ojos negros, y hermoso cabello plateado

_ Entiendo, Selene-nee_ aceptó la ojijade sentándose nuevamente

_ Como les iba diciendo, serán sellados, y serán protegidos por las familias Utonium y Him, hasta que hayan nacido los predestinados para poder usar las dos partes de su poder permitidas: sus Shikai y Bankai, pero la tercer parte del poder_ siguió explicando el sombrío hombre

_ La sellaremos en su totalidad_ interrumpió un joven, de cabellos negros y orbes oscuros, entrando a la habitación, acompañado por un pequeño niño

_ Los Alday nos encargaremos de que ese poder no salga a la luz_ continuó el pequeño, con una voz firme y clara, a pesar de su edad

_ Lo protegeremos con nuestra vida_ informaron los dos a unisonó

_ En ese caso no tenemos de qué preocuparnos_ comentó la morena satisfecha, quien, además, poseía unos radiantes ojos rojos

_ Espere un poco, si Alvaro-kun y Alex-kun mueren, ¿Qué pasará con el sello?_ preguntó un joven de radiante cabello negro y ojos plata, después de analizar las cosas. El silencio inundó la sala durante algunos segundos, hasta que el sombrío hombre se dignó a hablar

_ Eso no me corresponde decirlo a mi_ respondió el hombre dándose media vuelta_ Por favor pasen al salón de Apolo-sama para que escuchen la profecía, que solo será dicha una vez_ pidió saliendo de su habitación, y siendo seguido por el resto de los presentes

**_Flash_Back_**

__ ¿A qué te refieres con que me escogiste?_ _preguntó Bubbles sacando a Afrodita de sus fugases recuerdos

_ _Eso es lo que hicimos, casi, porque el actual presidente de la COSCOP nos dijo que así sería_ _respondió Afrodita aun en los pensamientos de su maestra

_ _Ok… ¿Cómo hago para sincronizarme contigo?__ preguntó Bubbles bloqueando el golpe que Christina se disponía a arremeter en su contra

_ _Solo cierre los ojos, yo me haré cargo del resto__ contestó Afrodita segura

_ _Entiendo__ aceptó Bubbles esquivando los golpes de Christina, y golpeando el estomago de la morena en la abertura que encontró justo después, para luego dar un salto hacia atrás, alejándose unos metros de su contrincante, para después cerrar los ojos, sin dudarlo ni un segundo

_ _Bubbles-sama, por favor, permítame entrar en su cuerpo_ pidió Afrodita sin perder tiempo, mientras hacía una reverencia; ambas chicas se encontraban en medio del océano, paradas sobre el agua cristalina, que dejaba ver algunos pequeños, y grandes, peses blancos con líneas azules que se encontraban allí, el cielo azul mostraba algunas nubes, y el sol iluminaba el lugar_

__ Afrodita, no tenías que pedirlo_ repuso Bubbles con una sonrisa compasiva en su rostro, con la que mostraba su gratitud hacia la peliplata_

__ Gracias, Bubbles-sama_ expresó Afrodita mientras sonreía tímidamente, sin dejar de hacer la reverencia, para después comenzar a emanar energía azul celeste, que entró en el cuerpo de Bubbles casi inmediatamente_

_ Bubbles maldita_ masculló Christina recuperándose del golpe, para después acercarse rápidamente a la rubia, quien permanecía inmóvil, se dispuso a golpearla con su puño cerrado, cubierto por una extraña piedra amarilla

_ No maldigas a Bubbles-sama_ ordenó afrodita autoritariamente, apareciendo a las espaldas de la rubia, al tiempo que Bubbles esquivaba el ataque de la morena

_ "Sorprendente", o al menos debería decir algo como eso, ¿no?_ comentó Christina sonriendo altaneramente_ Solo espero que hagan de esto algo más entretenido

_ No te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que disfrutaras esto al máximo_ respondió Bubbles sonriendo de la misma manera_ Claro, si eres masoquista

_ Maldición_ soltó Boomer al tiempo que se levantaba lentamente, puesto que un instante atrás, había sido disparado en contra de una viga de concreto por la energía azul que había salido de la gema de la rubia_ _Ahora si estoy cabreado_

__ Maestro Boomer__ llamó Seiryu desde la mente del susodicho

_ _¿Qué?__ contestó de mala gana_ … _Ah perdón, pero es que me enojé__ expresó al razonar las cosas y su mala actitud hacia Seiryu, expresada en una sola palabra

_ _No hay problema, pero, ¿Por qué esta tan molesto?_ _preguntó Seiryu preocupado

_ _Porque justamente cuando le iba a decir mis sentimientos a Bubbles, nos interrumpen__ respondió en un tono –aun dentro de su cabeza- molesto e irritado

_ _Entonces… ¿Por qué no se enfoca en la pelea? Sería una buena forma de canalizar su ira, aparte de que Charles es, en parte, el culpable de la interrupción (por no decir que fue él el que envió el ataque que Afrodita-san hizo que esquivara)_ _propuso Seiryu analizando lo sucedido

_ _Hmmm… buena idea, Seiryu_ _felicitó Boomer poniéndose en pose de pelea_ _Te tomaré la palabra_ _continuó sonriendo de lado, y viendo desafiante a quien se suponía ser su contrincante

_ _¡Maestro Boomer! ¡Déjeme ayudarlo!__ pidió Seiryu al ver la determinación de su maestro

_ _Claro__ aceptó Boomer sin más, acercándose rápidamente al pelirrojo, que sonrió altaneramente, y se puso en pose de batalla, esperando al rubio.

_ _¡Espere un segundo! ¡Cierre los ojos para poder ayudarlo realmente!__ exclamó Seiryu aun en sus pensamientos, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera casi inmediatamente, quedando a unos metros del confundido pelirrojo

_ _¿Eh? ¿Para qué?__ preguntó Boomer confundido

_ _¡Solo hágalo! ¡No pierda más tiempo!__ ordenó Seiryu, siendo esa, la primera vez que le ordenaba algo a su maestro, y en un tono tan autoritario

_ _O-Ok_ _aceptó Boomer un poco intimidado, por el tono en que le habló su guante, mientras cerraba los ojos

_ _Tengo que entrar en su cuerpo en cuanto antes, así que, por favor, disculpe mi insolencia_ dijo Seiryu al ver a Boomer dentro de "su mundo", ambos estaban sumergidos en un cristalino liquido, que casualmente les permitía respirar y moverse plenamente, a su alrededor, pequeños –medianos y grandes- peces, azul oscuro con franjas blancas, nadaban rápidamente_

__ ¿Por qué estamos debajo del agua?_ preguntó el rubio confundido _

__ Porque siente turbación en su corazón, es por eso que quiero ayudarle, me gusta el sol de la superficie, pero no lo puedo alcanzar, por más que lo intente, hasta que su corazón encuentre calma_ respondió Seiryu viendo hacia arriba_ Por eso, déjeme sincronizarme con usted_ pidió regresando la vista hacia su maestro_

__ Entiendo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, porque a mí también me gusta el sol_ aceptó Boomer sonriendo_

__ Gracias_ expresó al momento de cerrar los ojos, y comenzar a emanar una extraña energía azul, que pronto entró al cuerpo de Boomer _

_ No entiendo porque no te mueves, pero si eso me deja matarte sin esfuerzo, lo haré_ comentó Charles al momento de aparecer adelante del rubio y disponerse a patearlo en el estomago, pero su golpe fue bloqueado por una mano, la que, sin mucho esfuerzo, empujó al chico, haciéndolo retroceder un poco

_ Es una deshonra atacar a alguien indispuesto_ repuso Seiryu seriamente, al momento en que apareció a las espaldas del rubio, ambos en la misma posición

_ Realmente, no me interesa el honor, así que me importa poco si mi manera de pelear me deshonra, porque soy un luchador de la calle, corriente, como quien dice_ contestó Charles levantando los hombros y cerrando los ojos, "resignado"_ Me valgo de los medios, oportunidades y fuerza bruta para ganar, sin importarme nada_ continuó poniendo sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo_ Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis medios si realmente quieres luchar conmigo, Guante-san

_ ¿Cómo sabes que soy un guate?_ cuestionó Seiryu

_ Soy corriente, mas no iluso_ respondió Charles abriendo los ojos_ Cualquiera se habría imaginado que en realidad eres el espíritu que le da fuerza a este afeminado, así que espero que des tu mayor esfuerzo para ganarle a esta mala hierba_ continuó con una sonrisa amenazante

_ Pareces interesante_ comentó Seiryu sonriendo abiertamente_ Pero tenemos unas cuentas pendientes contigo

_ Para eliminar una mala hierba, tienes que arrancarla de raíz, no lo olviden_ comentó Charles mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos

_ Claro, pero podemos aplastarla un poco para aflojar la raíz, ¿no?_ repuso Boomer acercándose también, aun con un gran enojo acumulado

**

* * *

¡Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

Lamento la demora, realmente lo siento, pero estas dos semanas pasaron muchas cosas… está bien, no tantas, pero los motivos por los cuales no pude actualizar fueron:

-Me obsesione viendo Ouran Host Club, primero vi el anime, justo después de que subí el capitulo anterior, y el viernes (cuando termine de verlo) dije: "Esto no se puede quedar así, ¿Qué paso con Hikaru-sama y Kaoru-kun? ¿A quién va a escoger Haruhi? ¡Kyaa! ¡Tengo que ver el manga!" y así fue como decidí ver el manga (con 80 capítulos de aproximadamente 45 a 54 páginas cada uno) y lo terminé de ver para el jueves de la semana pasada

-Mi mama considera que estoy utilizando mucho la computadora, por lo que el tiempo no me rendía para ver Ouran y hacer los capítulos, por lo que decidí escribir a mano los capítulos (cuando no estuviera ocupada) y pasarlos a la computadora, lo que me dejó una ampolla en el dedo en el que apoyo la pluma

-A mi mama le dieron ganas de lavar los sillones de la sala, lo que nos mantuvo ocupados todo el sábado pasado, y que tuvimos que hacer un batidero para poder hacer que la esponja se secara, batidero que duro 3 días, y que al final necesito de 6 personas para acomodarlo.

-Mi hermana nos visita, o al revés (porque mi mama está de vacaciones del trabajo y se aburre de estar en la casa por las tardes), por lo que tengo que hacer tiempo para jugar con Angu-chan… perdón, Andrew (mi sobrino de 1 año :D) y para convivir (mas) con mi familia.

Dejando eso de lado, no tenía inspiración suficiente como para escribir el capitulo (no sé si ya lo dije n_nU), es por eso que me puse a leer una novela que Dinora me había prestado desde hace mucho, pero que no termine de leer por floja xD, y que se llama "El amor en tiempos del cólera" **N/H: Si es de esas novelas de amor amoroso apapachoso y que no duran más de 3 o 4 temporadas en la tele para que se acaben**, n/a: cállate ¬¬, en fin… que es famosa por su película, pero nada se compara con la literatura pura, la terminé de leer en dos días, y me puse a leer otra que también me prestó Dino, que es "El Perfume: La Historia de un asesino", que aun no termino de leer, pero que esta interesante, y creo que también hay una película de ella **N/H:** **SI al final crea un perfume con los cuerpos de las mujeres más bellas y se suicida vaciándose toda la botella haciendo que la gente se lo coma =3**. n/a: Me acabas de arruinar el final ò.ó ¡Mugre tonto!

En fin, he decidido que el próximo capítulo si lo escribirá Alvaro-nii **N/H: =D**, porque como mi inspiración se fue junto con el polvo de los sillones, no tengo ni idea de que poner para las peleas -_-, solo tengo la historia general (lo que tiene que pasar)

Gracias por leer todas mis tontas excusas, pero espero que no se molesten conmigo, y que les haya gustado el capitulo

Ah, antes de que se me olvide, en este cap puse Boomer x Bubbles, porque… no sé, no se me ocurrió algo mejor que poner xD… creo que esa fue la parte en que mas me inspire. Como sea, tal vez esto no se entienda por completo en el capitulo, pero todos los segmentos de las diferentes personas pasan al mismo tiempo, de modo que terminan sincronizándose al mismo tiempo. Y Charles se dice a si mismo corriente porque en la información que leí de Wikipedia dice que es un cuarzo considerado corriente, mas corriente que su hermano Citrino (es por eso que les puse eso).

**¡Muchas gracias a kmy-litha16 por permitirme utilizar el nombre de Amethyst! **

**¡Respuestas!**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por comentar en mi fic :D Ah, y los chicos les mandan saludos, pero ahorita están comiendo donas xD, así que no están aquí (¡Gracias Dios! xD)**

**Emo Fairy:** Ok, espero que pronto suban ese fic :D, y como ya te dije, puedes pedirme cualquier consejo, aunque muy posiblemente no te ayuden mucho, porque no soy experta en esto de escribir fics ^^U, ¡Besos a todos haya en casita!

**Kumiko Hoshi:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir un review tan largo, en realidad amo los reviews así :D, Hola Tamiko-chan, estoy bien, gracias a Dios, ¿y tú?, si, todo está bien acá ¿y allá en casita´s recidense?, y no hago nada en especial, hago mucho al mismo tiempo xD ¿y tú?; Kumiko-chan, si ya me habías presentado a Tamiko-chan :D, te entiendo, hay veces que yo me siento solita cuando los chicos se van a otra parte, pero casi nunca :D, ¡Que bien que Tamiko-chan se quede *-*! Todo el mundo quiere matar a Faye, menos yo :D, porque soy su creadora xD; que mal que no se conozcan en persona… aunque creo que es lo mejor, porque entonces si te podría volver vampiresa jaja xD, tendremos que preguntarle después con respecto a lo demás xD; Maestro Jedi-kun ya me regreso a Cuca, aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo xD, mi mama esta fungiendo como psicólogo de Cuca, aunque creo que ya se está hartando de ella xD, bueno ¡nos vemos! :D

**Angelic: **¡Hola! Resumí tu nombre, porque esta algo largo xD, espero que no te moleste, y te tome la palabra de tomarme mi tiempo xD, bueno, gracias por comentar :D, ¡nos vemos!

**Licci: **Gracias, pero no tengo tanta imaginación, solo que la pongo a trabajar mucho xD, porque por ejemplo mi amiga Katia-chan tiene una graaaaaaaan imaginación, porque apenas ve algo que le interesa y comienza a maquinar una historia con respecto a ella, pero no le gusta escribirlas, solo me las cuenta a mí, y yo la escucho con atención xD. Ya lo salude de tu parte, y dijeron: ¡Dile que también le damos saludos, ahora déjanos comer donas en paz! Gracias a todos por sus saludos :D, el capitulo que subieron estuvo genial :D, bien ¡Bye!

Bueno, creo que hice un comentario un poco largo, en fin, nos vemos, dejen sus comentarios, respuestas y todo lo que quieran :D, bueno ¡bye-bye!

Oh si, a partir de ahora intentare responder a todas las preguntas que tengan, así que háganlas pronto, para contestarlas y/o acordarme de algún detalle que me falto xD, ahora si…

¡SAYO!


	27. Una lagrima, un Arma, y un solo ser

¡Hola!

**Flor: **Como se los prometí, Alvaro va a escribir este capítulo, porque yo en estos momentos no tengo inspiración suficiente como para imaginar tres peleas, y supongo que Alvaro si… ¡Pero se serio! ¡Y nada de que les encajan tenedores o cosas por el estilo! ¬¬

**Alvaro:** Ok x3… aunque… ¿de dónde sacarían un tenedor?

**Flor:** Eh ahí el dilema, tu imaginación puede hacer que de la nada aparezca una cocina, y que en lugar de tomar un cuchillo (que sería lo más lógico para una pelea), sacaran un tenedor, y se lo enterraran a su contrincante. Por lo que te estaré vigilando constantemente mientras escribes este capítulo ¬¬

* * *

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 27: Una lagrima, un Arma, y un solo ser **(n/a: ¡Que profundo! Nada comparado con "Colisión, choque de poderes, en el calor de la… ¡Hay cabrón esto está bien brutal! Tienen que leerlo xD" ¬¬)

* * *

__No puedo creer que el camino sea tan largo y obscuro_ _Pensaba un joven de ojos negros mientras caminaba sumergido en una profunda obscuridad__ ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Aun muerto puedes cansarte…

* * *

_

_ ¿Aplastarme?... ¿a mí?_ Fanfarroneó Charles con un aire de orgullo_ Lo dudo mucho rubia…

_De veras que si eres corriente_ Murmuró Boomer lanzándose contra el orgulloso Pelirrojo_ Pero yo soy de marca, amigo, no creo que tus palabras valgan de algo_ dijo a espaldas del pelirrojo con una furia marcada en su cara, furia que desquitó golpeándolo en la parte baja de su espalda haciendo un fuerte ruido, dejando sofocado a un desconcertado Charles

* * *

_ ¿Qué pasa Bubbles? ¿Estás enojada?_ Decía Christina burlándose de Bubbles

_Yo creía que eras tú la que estaba molesta Christina_ Respondió Bubbles mirando hacia el techo_ Después de todo ya no tienes oportunidad_ Murmuró Bubbles mientras que Christina era alcanzada por inmenso dragón de agua que apareció de la nada a espaldas de la morena, haciendo que su grito inundara la habitación, de algo que parecía miedo, y luego de mucha impotencia

* * *

_ ¡Christina!_ exclamaba un preocupado Charles mientras escuchaba el grito que había dejado salir una morena hacía unos momentos

_No creí que te preocuparas tanto por ella, después de todo debían estar listos para lo que fuera… ¿no?

_Cállate_ Masculló Charles recobrando un poco de calma_ después de todo ella no morirá hoy_ Expresó Charles mirando al techo con un aire de nostalgia_ Al menos no hasta que todo haya acabado

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ Preguntó Boomer un poco desconcertado

_No te importa rubia_ Respondió Charles con un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras, a lo que Boomer respondió con una patada en la cabeza del pelirrojo

_ ¡Eres tan Fácil!… ¡Jamás creí que de veras fueras tan tonto como para voltear a otro lado con un momento de "calma"!_ Gritaba Boomer mientras pateaba a Charles en el suelo haciendo que su semblante despreocupado cambiara a uno de desesperación, Cuando finalmente Boomer quiso dejar que tomara un poco de aire, Charles tomó aliento y se puso de pie

_No creí que fueras a hacerte tan fuerte solo con el detrás de ti_ Exclamó el agotado pelirrojo apuntando a la figura a espaldas de Boomer_ Sin embargo aun no he perdido_ Refutó Charles tomando una posición de pelea (n/a: ¡Vengo a escribir una parte de aquí! Porque a Alvaro no se le ocurre, aunque solo es un dialogo ¬¬) _ ¡Christina! ¡Usemos _eso_!_ ordenó viendo de reojo la dirección en donde se encontraba su hermana pequeña

* * *

_Ya es hora de acabar con esto… Suzaku_ Decía un serio pelirrojo adoptando una postura firme mientras colocaba sus manos en pose de Oración_ Por la sangre de los masacrados y la fe de los afligidos, que esperan por el héroe que nunca llega, el deseo de lucha y venganza, acabará con aquellos que no conocen el dolor de la vergüenza y el pánico de la derrota, aparece destino de fuego… ¡ESPADA DE LA DESESPERANZA!_ Al momento de pronunciar este conjuro Brick cambió de una cara placida y calmada a una de miedo y desesperación, su fortaleza, que era su calma, había desaparecido, al caer una lagrima desesperada desde su mejilla al suelo luego de un miedo aterrador y sin haber siquiera pronunciado la palabra desatadora de su poder más fuerte, Brick apareció en Bankai… pero ahí no terminó el conjuro que había traído a él su Bankai _El hombre que está frente de mi, que atenta a mi seguridad vida mía, él no merece de misericordia… aparece camino de la mano vacía… ¡ESCUDO DE LA SOLEDAD!...

_Q… ¿Que sucede?_ Pensaba en alto Félix al ver lo que sucedía. Brick, aquel que había pensado inferior a él, no solo lo había superado, sino que también le había engañado_ ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE PODER BRICK? ¡¿CÓMO LO OCULTASTE?.

_El infierno no es tema de juego… Y yo soy su guardián. Hasta nunca chico topacio_ Murmuró Brick desde la espalda de Félix mientras que con su espada atravesaba el pecho del atónito chico

_Aún no… no moriré… ¡BANKAI!...

* * *

_Faye… *Respiración profunda* perdóname… no quería usar esto pero debemos de acabar a Byakuya… y, me estorbas_ Expresó Blossom quien pasó de una actitud molesta a una calmada y finalmente a una llena de determinación

_Ja… No me hagas re… *Gotas de agua*_ Se burlaba Faye hasta ser interrumpida por la mano de Blossom, la cual había atravesado su pecho dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre_ ¡¿Qué pasa?

_El perdón es pisoteado por el escorpión que pica al hombre que no lo mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad, la esperanza desaparece cuando la carne se aleja del cuerpo dejando ver solo huesos del ser amado_ Recitaba Blossom mientras una aturdida y desorientada Faye trataba de sacar la mano de Blossom de su cuerpo_ Aparece sable del castigo ¡"ESPADA DE MIGUEL ANGEL"!... Faye, fue un disgusto conocerte_ al oír esto Faye entró en la desesperación

_ ¡BANKAI!

* * *

_Aún tu Bankai no es rival para mis poderes… Sayônara, Topacio-dono_ Dijo Brick mientras que un gran fénix ya hacía clavado en la pared manchada de sangre con una Katana envuelta en llamas atravesando su pecho, dejando las alas de piedra topacio en el suelo, mientras que el cuerpo de Ave regresaba a ser un inerte Félix. Brick, vestido de Bankai con las cadenas de su pantalón en llamas y los fénix en su camisa brillando, dio fin a la vida de Félix, mientras Suzaku, quien estaba detrás de él, decía:

_Maestro lamento que haya tenido que ser de esta forma –_Yo también Suzaku…_ _respondió Brick dentro de su mente mientras su Bankai desaparecía y Suzaku volvía a entrar en su guante

_*Respiro*, al menos acabé *Estridente sonido de explosión* ¡¿Qué?

* * *

Una gran serpiente ya hacía inconsciente en el suelo, su piel, hecha de pedernal, estaba rota, y cientos de restos de ella estaban tirados en el suelo

__Atenea… gracias por tu fuerza –no hay de que Blossom-sama…_ _después de decir eso, Atenea entró de nuevo a la gema del pecho de su dueña. Los pensamientos de Blossom divagaron a la noche en que los exterminadores tuvieron que cumplir con esa fatídica misión, recordando el relato de la más joven de ellos, que había logrado ver y escuchar a esos dos amigos de la infancia, y que intentaban vengarse de aquellos que les causaron desdichas

**_Flash_Back_**

Era un pueblo, con varias cabañas, en las que vivían varias personas, todas llevaban guantes en sus manos, o gemas colgado de sus cuellos, parecían ser felices, pero, en ese momento llegan cinco personas, un muchacho de cómo 17 años, tenía el cabello negro, orbes negros y ropas del mismo color, la segunda era una chica de cómo 14 años tenía el cabello corto, castaño claro y suelto, sus ropas eran naranjas con detalles negros, la tercera era una niña de cómo 12 años, tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y suelto, sus ojos eran cafés claros, sus ropas eran lavanda con negro, la cuarta era una niña de cómo 10 años, quien tenía el cabello castaño claro, hasta la cintura, sus ropas eran en su mayoría rojas, y la ultima era una chica de cómo quince años, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, sus ropas eran en su mayoría verdes. El grupo de personas comenzó a avanzar rápidamente por el pueblo, matando a todas las personas a su paso.

_ Hana-taicho_ llamó la chica de largos cabellos castaños claros, viendo a la muchacha de orbes cafés oscuros

_ ¿Qué pasa, Amakeik-chan?_ preguntó la susodicha, blandiendo su Katana para cortar el pecho de una persona, que después cayó inerte en el suelo.

_ Algunos están huyendo_ informó Amakeik señalando a las personas que corrían intentando alejarse del pueblo

_ ¡Faye!… ¡nos van a alcanzar corre!_ gritaba exaltado el joven pelirrojo mientras trataba de jalar a su amiga ella simplemente se quedó viendo la aterradora escena de todos sus amigos sus padres y su familia estaban cruelmente asesinados en el suelo_ ¡Faye! ¡Reacciona!...

**_Flash_Back_**

(n/a: De nuevo vengo a escribir esta parte del capítulo, porque a Alvaro no se le ocurre que mas poner -.-, ah sí, Alvaro dice que las cosas que están entre asteriscos (*) son la representación de los sonidos, así que… entiéndanlo como si fueran eso :D)

_ *Fuerte explosión* ¡¿Q-que es eso?_ preguntó Blossom al salir de sus pensamientos a causa de ese fuerte ruido, que inundó todo el edificio.

Una gran nube de polvo inundó la habitación, cubriendo a ambos chicos, impidiéndoles la vista, hasta que la nube se disipó, dejando ver a un gran dragón –del doble de tamaño a lo que eran los otros imitadores- de dos distintos colores, que marcaban una fina línea que los distinguía, en la mitad derecha, la bestia estaba teñida de purpura, mientras que por la otra mitad, se podía ver un claro color amarillo, el dragón estaba cubierto por una extraña piel, que parecía piedra pulida. Dos chicos rubios ya hacían heridos en el suelo, viendo temerosos a esa gran bestia, que amenazaba con aplastarlos sin más ni más

_ ¡Bubbles-sama! ¡Utilícelo!_ ordenó Afrodita a las espaldas de la susodicha, en la misma posición que la rubia

_ Si, maestro Boomer, utilícelo_ apoyó Seiryu, del mismo modo que Afrodita

_ Entiendo_ aceptó Bubbles (**N/H:** ¡Deja escribo x3! n/a: Ok -.-)_ Desde el más bello sonido, a la melancolía más profunda, la oscuridad tiembla con la pequeña chispa de luz, cuando el bien se ausenta queda la esperanza de que vuelva y en lo más oscuro de la noche la luz del sol aparece. Brilla cerca de mí, espada de las almas afligidas ¡DAMA DE LA LINTERNA!_ Luego del conjuro Bubbles entró en un estado pasivo, su cara reflejaba lo calmada que estaba, su poder no había aumentado en lo mas mínimo, pero su confianza había regresado nueva y fortalecida, ayudada solo por una linterna que flotaba encima de ella, sostenida por una bella silueta luminosa.

_ Cuando la placida noche se torna color llanto, y la vida está por acabarse, aún después de morir la esperanza queda, la justicia no termina junto con la vida. Armas de los victoriosos, símbolo de esperanza ¡PALOMA DE GABRÍEL!_ placido en su posición y sin mover un solo musculo, frente a él una blanca luz con forma de Ave ilumina en la obscuridad de los escombros. Ninguno de los dos se mueve, ni siquiera miran a su contrincante, ni entre ellos mismos

_ ¿Qué les pasa?_ pregunta una voz grave como de hombre en sincronía con la tersa voz de una mujer_ ¿No piensan ni siquiera atacar?_ El dragón bicolor, comenzó a transformarse en una mujer de corto cabello negro con mechas rojas, su ropa como la de Christina –pero en purpura y amarillo, con la gema de ambos (Christina y Charles) fusionada en su pecho-, y su Fuerza incontenible, las cadenas y picos hechos de metales y joyas que adornaban y protegían su cuerpo daban noticia de la fiera actitud de la persona_ Morirán_ dijo levantando su mano mientras aparecía una enorme hacha hecha de Metal con el cráneo de un enemigo en la punta_ Ni siquiera tratarán de defenderse, ¡COBARDES!_ Gritó este ser al que no se le puede poner nombre, su incontenible fuerza iba más allá de lo que cualquiera haya visto y se dirigía a ellos con esa velocidad y tanta furia…

_ Sayônara_ Dijeron ambos Rubios dejando ver una placida expresión de parte de ambos. El femenino pero agresivo cuerpo de su(s) contrincante(s) comenzaba a desaparecer, comenzando por el hacha que apenas había quedado a escasos centímetros de los rubios y luego por su brazo y con su desaparición extendiéndose como virus a lo largo de su cuerpo dejando atrás solo la gema bicolor que se encontraba en el pecho del(a) ahora difunto(a), mientras que las figuras que rodeaban a los ojiazules (Afrodita, Seiryu, y los "objetos divinos") comenzaban a regresar a su guante y gema correspondiente.

_ ¡Bubbles!_ Gritaba una efusiva Blossom al ver que su hermana y su compañero habían acabado con su perturbador contrincante_ Qué bueno que estén bien.

_ Lo mismo digo_ Expresó Bubbles dejando ver una agotada cara de alivio.

_ Boomer ¿Estás agotado?_ Preguntó Brick al ver la cara de agotamiento de ambos rubios.

_ No tanto, la verdad pensé que sería más difícil usar la fuerza negativa de mi contrincante para que se destruyera el solo_ Respondió Boomer un tanto aliviado.

_ Eso espero, de haberte enojado un poco habrías sido tú quien hubiera desaparecido_ Comentó su hermano algo sorprendido por lo que hicieron los rubios.

_ Déjate de eso, hay que ir con Butch y Buttercup_ dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano

_ ¿A qué piensan ir con ellos?_ Preguntaba una voz desde el techo del enorme cuarto_ Aún no han terminado aquí_ Terminó de decir la figura que bajaba del techo en un movimiento rápido cayendo frente a los cuatro chicos. Llevaba puesto un traje de vestir negro con relucientes zapatos, su camisa bien planchada y su corbata negra lo hacían ver como una persona elegante y de buen porte.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ Preguntó Brick viendo a aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos blancos como la nieve

_ Ah, Gomen, Gomen, no me eh presentado_ soltó el hombre sonriendo, al tiempo que movía su muñeca de arriba a abajo, haciendo que la mano abanicara un poco de aire_ Buenas tardes, Intrusos-san, mi nombre es Byakuya Testarosa_ comentó el hombre, con una leve sonrisa, tan leve que no se dieron cuenta de cuando se convirtió en seriedad_ Pero ustedes ya deben saberlo. Díganme, ¿Cómo está Alvaro kun?_ Preguntó el hombre reflejando satisfacción en su rostro.

_Maldito… ya debes de saberlo, así que no te burles_ Respondió Brick viéndolo retadoramente_ Como sea ahora me toca vengarlo_ murmuró ocultando su mirada en la sombra de su cabello, lanzándose contra el "joven" hombre, quien solo recibió el puñetazo en el rostro cayendo al suelo por el golpe

_ ¿Puedes decirme qué estás golpeando, muchacho?_ Susurró al oído del enojado pelirrojo, mientras se agachaba estando a espaldas del ojirojo

_ ¿C-Cómo hiciste eso?_ preguntó un aturdido Brick

_No creo que deba responder

_¡No juegues conmigo! _ Exclamaba Brick mientras se lanzaba contra Byakuya lanzando golpes y patadas

_Oye ¿Qué te pasa? no agredas a…_ Ordenaba Byakuya mientras su cara se transformaba en la del joven director de su escuela_ tu querido director James n_n…

_Maldito, ¿Desde cuándo estás planeando esto?_ Preguntó Brick viendo disgustado al hombre mientras que la cara de Byakuya regresaba a su forma original con una sonrisa hipócrita

_Te sorprenderías, pero no vine a hablar_ Mencionó, Byakuya sin dejar su –aparentemente- amigable rostro_ Yo vine a ver la siguiente función_ Decía Byakuya mientras se elevaba hasta el techo. estando de cabeza parado en el techo, miró hacia abajo y aplaudió_ Vamos muchachos, ¿Qué esperan?, no querrán hacer esperar a su maestro n_n

_ ¿A quién le hablas?, no ves que ya no hay na…_ Repuso Boomer viendo a Byakuya retadoramente, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido que comenzó a salir de los cuarzos de los Enemigos que acababan de vencer. estos comenzaban a fusionarse elevados a pocos centímetros del suelo; cada una de las piedras emitía luz propia de su color respectivo, y generaban un horrible sonido chillón, que haría que cualquiera pensara que se trataba del llanto de un afligido bebé a unos momentos de su inevitable final, causando una inexplicable sensación de perturbación en todo aquel que la escuche.

_ _Qué… ¿Qué es ese sonido?__ Ese pensamiento pasaba a través de la mente de todos los jóvenes que estaban en la habitación, mientras Byakuya solo permanecía viendo atento desde el techo, inmóvil, solo contemplando, viendo las piedras que armonizaban el aterrador sonido que atravesaba los oídos de los presentes.

De pronto todas las piedras se fusionaron por completo, creando un momento de silencio, el resultado era una piedra, que ahora no emitía luz, era solo un punto negro, no emitía ningún color vivo, solo daba un aire de nostalgia y tristeza. Luego, de la piedra negra salió una gran cantidad de humo negro, que luego formó una silueta humana, la que parecía una femenina joven, qué comenzó tomar un cuerpo físico al tiempo que el humo comenzaba a disiparse, y que al final, dejó apreciar el femenino y gótico cuerpo que se escondía tras ese humo

_¡¿Quién eres tú?_ Gritaba Brick viendo el amenazante perfil de lo que había salido de aquel profundo humo negro

_No les va a contestar… ¿y bien?…_ preguntaba Byakuya contemplando la peculiar escena

_¿De qué hablas?_ Contestó Boomer

_¿No van a usar sus Bankai?_ Regresó la pregunta el observador hombre, mientras que la obscura figura rápidamente sacaba una luminosa oz blanca y se lanzaba contra los 4 jóvenes…

* * *

(n/a: Alvaro se quedó sin inspiración -.- (Otra vez…), bueno, aquí voy…)

El moreno veía sorprendido a su contrincante, aun no podía imaginar cómo había derrotado tan fácilmente a su hermano pequeño, que tantos problemas había causado, y que ahora permanecía inmóvil en el piso, con una gran cantidad de cortes por todo el cuerpo, resultado de la técnica que había realizado junto a su hiperactivo guante. La dichosa técnica consistía en recitar un "conjuro", que le permitía "invocar" objetos que caracterizaban al lugar que se le había encargado proteger al espíritu de los guantes y gemas –por ejemplo: Atenea y Suzaku: el infierno, y Afrodita y Seiryu: el cielo-, para luego utilizarlos contra sus enemigos.

El poder que le había otorgado la gran Katana que sostenía inclinada a su espalda, le había permitido herir a su hermano menor en gran manera, con una sola vez que la blandió, ella desprendió miles de filos, que chocaron contra el cuerpo de su hermano menor. Butch sonrió aliviado, mientras hacía que la Katana desapareciera en un brillo verde.

_ ¡Maestro! ¡Lo hicimos! x3_ exclamó Genbu felizmente

_ Gracias, Genbu_ soltó Butch viendo –de reojo- como el susodicho sonreía abiertamente, para luego desaparecer en un brillo verde

_ ¿No me vas a matar?_ preguntó Blake lleno de odio, observando a su hermano mayor, el peliblanco aún estaba en el suelo, sin poder mover ni un musculo.

_ No. Te llevaré de vuelta a casa_ respondió Butch viendo a su hermano, su mirada reflejaba decisión

_ No, si me fui de allí es porque ya no los soporto, así que no me iré_ repuso Blake viéndolo con odio y repugnancia

_ No te puedes negar, has perdido, ni siquiera puedes levantarte

_ ¡No olvides mi verdadero poder!..._ exclamó Blake moviendo un poco sus manos

_ ¡Blake! ¡No lo hagas!_ ordenó Butch viendo las intenciones de su hermano

_ ¡Bankai!_ recitó Blake, haciendo que una fuerte ráfaga de viento inundara el salón, tornándose de un color blanco, que luego comenzó a rodear a Blake, creando un remolino, que cubrió su cuerpo, la ráfaga se hizo más fuerte, por lo que Butch tuvo que cubrir su rostro con sus antebrazos, impidiéndole la visibilidad

* * *

(**N/H**: Ok… ahora le falta inspiración a Flor… así que…)

**Continuara…**

…

…

…

…

**Inmediatamente =D**

(n/a: Alvaro se está durmiendo, y está hablando algo parecido a…. que los poetas se inspiran con la luna, y que como en la luna no hay nada, no se puede inspirar, y dijo: "¡Mira una cortada! (enseñándome su dedo que tiene una cortada de cómo dos centímetros) El rojo es carácter, creo que lo voy a emparejar (viendo sus manos, y agarrando un cuchillo xD)" y luego se puso a pensar de lo que había hecho esta mañana, y dijo: *¡Hay no mames! ¡En la mañana vi un insecto bien asqueroso! Parecía de excremento" y luego me dijo (cambiando nuevamente de tema): "Voy por un cuchillo mas filoso, este wey no corta" y se fue, dejándome todo el trabajo a mi ¬¬, y luego regresó (sin manos, porque dijo: ¡Voy a emparejarme los dedos! Y se cortó disparejo, y luego quiso volver a emparejarse los dedos y se cortó las manos, y está intentando teclear con la mano en la boca, y dice: ¡Mira si meto mi lengua puedo mover mis dedos! x3) y me dijo: "¡No has hecho nada! ¡Solo has estado haciendo una crónica de lo que estamos haciendo aquí!" y así llegamos a este punto, donde se volvió un genio manejando los dedos de sus manos cortadas con la lengua, y que –supongo- va a escribir así ¬¬, ¡Pero pobre de ti si llenas mi teclado con sangre ¬¬ **N/H:** Ya me la tome toda xP… ¿Quieres? n/a: Hmmm no, gracias **N/H:** Bueno, hay que ponernos serios ù.ú… blah blah buueg buoreg bouds.. n/a: Esta intentando hablar mientras escribe ¬¬, bueno, esta fue la crónica de cómo estábamos haciendo el capitulo, mi hermano y yo sentados en la mesa de nuestro comedor, y como Alvaro terminó desangrado convulsionándose en el suelo, con la mano en la boca xD, todo por lavar los trastes sin cuidado ¬¬)

_ ¡HAAAAA!_ Gritaba Buttercup mientras usaba la cadena de su kusarigama de un metro de largo con cadena que se alarga y se contrae [algo parecido a esto de aquí: h t t p : / / i m g 6 8 9 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / k u s a r i g a m a 0 9 . j p g /, o más pelada busquen en Google =D] para golpear a Bell en la espalda, enredándola con la cadena, dejándola inmóvil_ Ríndete ya Bell, no hay forma que puedas vencerme, he estado practicando con esta arma desde hace mucho, conozco casi todos sus secretos_ razonaba Buttercup preocupada de su testaruda hermana y lo que pudiera pasarle.

_ ¡NO!, ¡DEBO SUPERALAS!_ Gritó Bell teniendo un sentimiento de profunda ira y sed de venganza_ ¡NO PUEDO FALLARLE A BYAKUYA-SAMA! ¡Y NO LO HARÉ!_ gritaba Bell liberándose poco a poco del agarre de la cadena que sostenía el arma de su hermana_ ¡BYAKUYA-SAMAAAA!_ Finalmente se liberó del agarre de la cadena expulsando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento lanzando a su hermana varios metros por el aire

_ ¡Bell! ¡Detente por favor! _ exclamó Buttercup viendo preocupada a su pequeña hermana

_ Hahaha, ¡¿QUÉ PASA BUTTER?, no te preocupa que te venza, ¿o sí?_ Fanfarroneaba Bell pasando de un estado eufórico a uno serio y amenazador

_ Bell, ¿qué te pasó?, éramos tan unidas

_Nada… ¡solo conocí a alguien que me sacaría de atrás de tu sombra!_ Respondió Bell lanzándose contra su hermana_ ¡Bankai!...

* * *

Ahora si… **¡AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPITULO!**

**Flor: **Bueno… es algo corto… pero hicimos lo mejor que pudimos… *pulgar arriba*

**Alvaro:** …Sin manos xD

**Flor: **¡Esperamos que les haya gustado! xD

**Alvaro:** Yo no, porque sé que les va a gustar xP

**Flor: **Cállate, y limpia esa sangre ¬¬

**Alvaro: **Awww…¿No puedes hacerlo tú por mí? No tengo manos… y no soy muy bueno con los pies

**Flor: **No, límpialo con la lengua xD

**Alvaro:** ¡Sangre! ¡Que rico xP!

**Flor:** Suficiente ¬¬, bien, ¡Ahora a contestar los reviews! xP

**¡Respuestas!**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**S!fb: Flor: **¡Feliz cumpleaños! Aunque… creo que fue hace mucho tiempo **Pepe: **Papa de vez en cuando me sorprende o.o **Papa: **x3 esa soy yo, la sorprendente Papa-sama **Cuca: **Ok… Sabes que nadie te llama así, ¿verdad? **Ishi: **¡No molestes a Papa-hime-sama! **Flor: **Cambiando de tema ¬¬U…. A mí también me gusta el viento, pero no tanto como el agua xP… **Pepe: **El resto ya te lo respondimos, así que…** Todos: **¡SAYO!

**Angelic:** Hehe qué bueno que concuerdes conmigo xD, mis escusas no son tan graciosas como las que pone mi hermano xP

**Emo Fairy:** **Flor: **Me llevo alrededor de 16 páginas, pero no escribí el capitulo completo, solo partes, y otras las hacia mientras esperaba que los videos se cargaran… **Pepe: **Nico-chan, no te preocupes, todos comemos en el mundo… **Papa: **Menos ls anémics xD **Pepe: **Flor no llega ni siquiera a aprendiz de escritora, si lo fuera no pondría todo lo que digo, como lo está haciendo ahora ¬¬ **Cuca: **Creo que ahora Nico-chan debe de estar completamente traumado **Ishi: **¿Por qué? **Cuca: **Porque estuvieron de pijamada xD **Ishi: **… ¡Pobre Nico-chan!

**GhostWishper: **¿Cambiaste tu Nick? Porque me parece que era otro, pero mi memoria no me ayuda, con eso de que tengo lagunas mentales xD, intentare poner más de las parejas en los siguientes capítulos, pero no aseguro nada ¬W¬

**Kumiko Hoshi: Todos: **¡Hola a todo el mundo haya en casita! **Flor: **¡Que bien que no estén muertas! xP **Pepe: **Su review nos llego cuando estábamos escribiendo esto xD **Papa: **Flor-nee-sama nunca me ha castigado o.o **Cuca: **Lo que te hace buena falta **Papa: **¬¬…**Flor: **No lo sé, Dinora dice que soy una vampira, pero solo tomo sangre cuando me corto, o mi hermano se corta, y si puedo salir al sol, pero acorta mis años de vida, y hace que mi piel se queme y mis ojos me ardan u.u **Ishi: **S!fb-sama me caí bien, creo que Flor-nee-sama si es vampiro, pero le gusta más la luna, tal vez sea una mujer loba, o una Yuki-Onna (mujer de las nieves) porque cuando le da calor empieza a ponerse de muy mal humor, y tiene que durar como 3 horas enfrente del ducto del aire acondicionado para que se le quite xD … **Papa:** Tal vez es una hada x3 **Cuca: **Maestro Jedi me hizo su sirvienta, pero afuera de eso… nada importante **Todos: **¡También te deseamos suerte e inspiración! x3

**Alvaro: **¡Tengo hambre!

**Flor: **Ya te comiste parte de tu mano izquierda, quédate así ya ¬¬

**Alvaro: **¡No! Hazme un guisado, por favor *haciendo ojos del gato con botas de shrek*

**Flor: **¬¬ N…

**Mi mama: **Ándale, Daniela (mi segundo nombre) hazle de comer a Alvaro, ¿Qué no ves que no tiene manos?

**Flor: **¡P-pero!

**Mi mama: **Todos los días te hago de comer, así que te toca a ti ahora

**Flor: **¬¬ ok… -.- tengo que ir a hacer de comer, gracias por leer el capitulo

**Alvaro: **¡Dejen sus reviews! n_n

¡SAYO!

**PD: **Creo que como Alvaro no tiene manos no va a poder continuar con el manga, y eso que apenas iba en el capítulo 1 (haha xD)… nah, lo voy a hacer dibujar con la boca xD

**PD2:** Alvaro realmente va en el capitulo uno, pero sean felices, llevamos (digo llevamos porque tengo que supervisar la elaboración del manga xP) como 58 páginas, y vamos en la parte en que Blossom y Brick se van a encontrar :D (Alvaro puso demasiada pelea de Buttercup y Butch vs los maleantes)

**PD3: **El manga se puede retrasar un poco más, porque Alvaro está mejorando sus dibujos, por lo que las paginas que ya escaneamos tendrán que ser borradas… aunque ya casi termina de hacer todos los bocetos

**PD4: **Ahora que hablo del manga, es muy posible que nos retrasemos mas porque queremos crear una página web especial para las 4 gemas (donde subiríamos los mangas, la historia escrita, y todo lo que tenga que ver con las 4 gemas, aunque también vamos a hacer una nueva cuenta en YouTube donde subiríamos el manga en formato wmv para que se haga más famoso :D), por lo que nos vamos a tardar para encontrar algún servidor gratuito, y en que Alvaro configure todo eso…. O sea vamos a lo grande y ojalá nos sala bien

**PD5: **Creo que todas las PD pudieron haber sido solo una ¬¬… nah no importa :D


	28. Desafiando al destino

¡Hola!

**Flor: **El capitulo que escribió Alvaro me pareció muy bueno… ¡Gracias por ayudarme, Onî-san! Pero antes que nada, quiero avisar que me tardé por unos problemas familiares (primero Angu-chan se enfermo (y convulsionó y… y fue muy traumático, porque no podía hacer nada ), luego… amm… creo que eso fue lo único que me pasó… pero ¡¿Qué? ustedes en un caso así se pondrían como yo, y se les cortaría la inspiración de tajo o.o… claro que no se los deseo, porque fue muy… pero MUY traumático o.o… aun no lo puedo olvidar T.T… pero gracias a Dios, está bien, y no tiene más que una infeccioncita en el estomago -.-U) y porque salió el nuevo manga de Host Club! Y ahora ya vi la respuesta (idiota, pero graciosa) de Tamaki-sama para con los sentimientos de Haruhi :D, amm y también me la pase trabajando en el FiveShot de Dinora (Cazador)… en el cual nadie de mis lectores de las 4 gemas ha dejado un review ¬¬ más que **Licci-san y S!fb-sama**, por lo que les doy muchas gracias :D… y también a **kmy-litha16** que puso review justo antes de que subiera el capitulo (y llegara de la escuela ^-^U)

* * *

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 28: Desafiando al destino

* * *

**

__ Ah… no puedo más…__ pensaba el joven moreno cayendo en el oscuro suelo por el que caminaba

_ _No te rindas, Onî-sama…_

_ ¡BANKAI!_ exclamaron los cuatro chicos a unisonó, en un desesperado intento por esquivar el ataque de la extraña creatura que se disponía a golpearlos con su gran hoz. Los cuatro hermanos reaccionaron de la misma manera, de tal forma que los cuatro lograron formar una improvisada barrera de piedra preciosa, de color azul y rojo. Pero fue un intento inútil, puesto que la extraña creatura rompió la barrera, logrando alcanzar a los chicos, mas sin embargo, la barrera redujo el daño, en gran parte, por lo que las heridas de los chicos no eran tan graves. Casi instantáneamente, los cuatro chicos se separaron en distintas direcciones, dejando a la fusión de los cuarzos en el centro del salón

_ Byakuya-sama_ nombró el extraño ente con una voz masculina y femenina al mismo tiempo, parándose derecho, y volteando a ver en la dirección del moreno que miraba todo con plena atención_ ¿A quién debemos asesinar primero?_ preguntó

_ Supongo que los menores deben de estar acostumbrados a vivir menos que sus hermanos, así que acaben con ellos primero_ respondió después de analizar la situación por un segundo. Ambos rubios se estremecieron ante eso, pero inmediatamente después cerraron los ojos, intentando recuperar su autocontrol

La extraña creatura se aproximo rápidamente hacia la rubia, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, rodeó la parte inferior de su cuerpo con sus alas de zafiro, y comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras; su falda celeste y chaleco del mismo color comenzó a brillar, los bordes negros de su falda y chaleco comenzaron a tornarse blancos, su blusa de manga larga y mayas debajo de las rodillas comenzaron a aclararse, dejando en su lugar un destellante color blanco, toda su ropa comenzó a destellar, destiñéndose del color carmesí que salía de los cortes provocados por sus peleas, pero sus heridas perduraron, su rubio cabello cayó en su espalda.

Las dos alas de Bubbles comenzaron a dividirse, resultando seis en total, con dos de ellas cubrió sus pies, y con otras dos sus ojos, y con ello, parte de su rostro, dejando visible solo su copete –despeinado- y sus labios –que aun susurraban palabras-. Su ropa volvió a cambiar, su falda se alargo hasta cubrir por completo sus piernas, su chaleco se convirtió en una chaqueta de mangas largas, y sus manos fueron cubiertas por dos guantes blancos. Bubbles colocó sus manos delante de ella, donde aparecieron dos brillos celestes, que se dispersaron al momento en que Bubbles los tocó, dejando ver un hermoso violín celeste, junto con su arco (n/a: Es el palito mágico y poderoso con el que tocan el violín :D) del mismo color

_En el año que murió el rey Uzzías vi yo al Señor sentado sobre un trono alto y sublime, y sus faldas henchían el templo._

_Y encima de él estaban serafines: cada uno tenía seis alas; con dos cubrían sus rostros, y con dos cubrían sus pies, y con dos volaban._

_Y el uno al otro daba voces, diciendo: Santo, santo, santo, Jehová de los ejércitos: toda la tierra está llena de su gloria._

_**Isaías 6: 1-3 **_

_ Ángel Serafín de Zafiro_ recitó Bubbles al final, casi inaudible, al tiempo en que apoyaba el violín en su hombro, apoyando a su vez su barbilla en el violín, levantó el arco y se dispuso a tocar una hermosa melodía

_ ¿Qué quieres hacer con eso? ¿Dormirme?_ preguntó el extraño ente que veía a la chica con atención, estaba a punto de atacarla con su hoz, pero se detuvo al ver las acciones de la chica, esperó un segundo mas, y, al ver que la chica no planeaba contestar sus cuestiones, se dispuso atacarla con su gran hoz

Bubbles no se percató del ataque, incluso cerró los ojos, disfrutando la melodía; el ataque del ente fue detenido por un extraño brillo azul, que luego comenzó a invadir el cuerpo del oscuro ser

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ preguntó la creatura asombrándose al ver como el brillo inundaba irremediablemente su cuerpo. No recibió respuesta, la rubia estaba completamente perdida en la melodía de su instrumento, para luego sonreír ante un cambio en la melodía, esta se tornó una tonada fúnebre, que acongojaba a todo el que la oyera.

El brillo azul no salió de su cuerpo, todo lo contrario, lo inundo con más fuerza, sacando a su vez el brillo negro que emanaba del cuerpo

_ Entierro de alma_ fue lo único que salió de los labios de la rubia, quien seguía tocando la melodía

_ ¿Hmmm?_ soltó Byakuya viendo la escena entretenido, algo le decía que esa canción era poderosa (n/a: ¿No? ¿Neta? ¬¬ **N/H**: yo debía de decir eso D:), pero no lo suficiente…

* * *

_ ¡Bell!_ nombró Buttercup mientras esquivaba los constantes ataques de su hermana menor quien había cambiado su vestimenta, a la de la _Liberación completa, _con dos grandes alas –tipo ángel- en su espalda, que estaban hechas de piedra preciosa, muy resistente –demasiado-.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Butter?¿No vas a sacar tu Bankai?_ preguntó la peliblanca sin dejar de arremeter ataques contra su hermana; sus heridas habían sanado por completo, y sus ropas estaban completamente libres de algún rastro del valioso liquido carmesí que antes las cubría

_ No, Bell, no voy a seguir peleando contigo_ respondió Buttercup esquivando los consecutivos ataque de su _pequeña hermana _

_ Entonces… ¡MORIRÁS!_ exclamó cambiando su forma de atacar a una completamente seria, intentando perforar los órganos vitales de la morena.

_ ¡Bell! ¡Detente!_ ordenó Buttercup esquivando ágilmente los ataques de su hermana, y viendo a la chica a los ojos, como odiaba esa mirada

_ Claro que no, a menos que tu saques tu Bankai_ repuso Bell en un tono altanero, sin dejar de arremeter ataques en contra de Buttercup, quien sonrió pesadamente al escuchar una hermosa melodía, que luego se convirtió en una fúnebre

_ _Tengo que ayudar a los demás, y acabar con esto una vez por todas__ pensó Buttercup cerrando los ojos por un momento, y deteniendo la mano de Bell con una de sus manos_ ¡Bankai! (n/a: ¡Si! Es la primera vez que sale el Bankai de Butter! x3 *aplausos* N/H: :3 :D Urra, urra… emm que seguía… a si… URRA =D)

* * *

_ ¿Alex?_ preguntó el moreno sorprendido al ver la figura que se eleva ante él

_ Si, Onî-sama. Te ayudaré, por favor, no te rindas_ respondió el pequeño niño sonriente

* * *

_ ¿Piensas quitarme el alma?_ preguntó el ente viendo con atención a la joven rubia, quien seguía tocando la melodía triste, al tiempo que su energía azul entraba a cuerpo de la creatura, sacando de ese modo la energía negra que albergaba en su interior_ Que inútil_ soltó en un murmullo para luego levantar su gran hoz, y cortar la energía azul que entraba en su cuerpo, y cortar también la que ya había salido de él_ Nosotros no necesitamos un alma_

El soneto se detuvo, y con ello, el cuerpo de Bubbles cayó en el suelo, con una gran herida en el pecho, en forma de X, y sus preciosas alas manchadas de carmesí comenzaron a desaparecer, junto a todos los elementos de su Bankai y Shikai, dejando el cuerpo de la rubia en el vestido azul –maltratado y sucio- que había usado para la fiesta. La sombría creatura volvió a levantar su gran hoz, decidido a despojar la última esperanza de vida a la joven

_ No te atrevas_ ordenó una voz a su espalda, mientras un gran filo atravesaba su pecho

* * *

_ Deja de actuar como imbécil y saca tu Bankai_ dijo la imponente voz que salió de los labios del ojiblanco, su ropa se había vuelto completamente negra, las mangas de su camisa crecieron, y los tigres de su pecho recorrieron sus brazos, asomando su cabeza al final, dispuestos a comer la piedra blanca de sus guantes, de sus pantalones colgaban cadenas y en su espalda dos grandes alas –de murciélago- se abrían listas para emprender vuelo

_ Ya te dije que no lo haré_ habló Butch viendo a su hermano con una expresión molesta, su brazo izquierdo estaba cortado por debajo del codo, y su rostro mostraba varios golpes, realmente, su hermano lo odiaba

_ Morirás como tus hermanos_ comentó Blake viéndolo seriamente

_ También son los tuyos, yo sé que no morirán_ repuso Butch sosteniendo su brazo herido

_ Pero a mí no me interesa que les pase, y eso es una gran diferencia_ comenzó a caminar hacia el moreno, al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha, y la rodeaba con una gran cantidad de aire a presión, haciendo una forma cónica, dispuesto a volver a atacar a su contrincante

* * *

_ Pero , Alex, no puedes hacer eso_ repuso el joven ojinegro viendo sorprendido al pequeño niño brillante

_ Tengo que ayudar a los Alday de alguna forma_ murmuró el niño juntando as palmas de su mano, para luego separarlas, mostrando un fuerte brillo blanco

* * *

_ Así que quieres morir tu primero…_ dijo la creatura oscura, viendo al chico que arremetió ese gran filo en contra de su cuerpo, su cuello estaba volteado en su totalidad, para ver a su atacante, como si fuese un búho (n/a: O la niña del aro, como quieran verlo xD)_ Entiendo, concederé tu último deseo_ continuó la bestia, viendo a Boomer sin expresión

Levantó su mano libre y la llevó hasta su espalda, para luego sacar el filo de su cuerpo bruscamente, provocando que mucha sangre oscura saliera de su cuerpo, se volteó lentamente, sin mover su cabeza de posición, para luego levantar su gran hoz, dispuesto a atacar al rubio, quien solo se dispuso a jalar la larga cadena que colgaba del bo (n/a: Bo es como un bambú largo que utilizan los arte-marcialistas para realizar sus técnicas) metálico que sostenía el filo fino que había atravesado el pecho del oscuro ser, el bo metálico estaba dividido en dos, unido por la cadena que había jalado Boomer, y en la otra parte (la contraria al filo) llevaba un peso de metal

_ Lo lamento, pero no será así_ repuso Boomer levantando la parte del bo donde estaba el peso. La apariencia del rubí había cambiado, su Bankai había cambiado de un color negro a plateado, y los dragones de sus brazos se habían cruzado, quedando en el brazo contrario, y marcando una X en su pecho, mas sin embargo, aun sobresalían de sus brazos, intentando comer la piedra de sus guantes las alas oscuras se cambiaron a un color platinado, brillando en toda la plenitud de su poder_ Desalma, Verdugo_ recitó haciendo que el bo comenzara a brillar en gran manera, del mismo modo que el pecho herido del oscuro ser, quien comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía negra, que comenzó a avanzar en dirección al bo, entrando en él, al tiempo que el filo de la parte superior comenzaba a teñirse de negro

_ ¿Qué no lo entienden?... ¡NO NECESITO UN ALMA MÁS!_ repuso el ente oscuro, tomando su gran hoz blanca y cortando de tajo la energía oscura que salía de su cuerpo. Levantó su gran hoz en contra del rubio, atravesando su estomago al instante

El ser oscuro levantó su mano, y la hoz regreso a él, dejando caer el cuerpo de Boomer al suelo, a con las ropas que había utilizado para el baile, y con un charco de sangre debajo de su cuerpo

_ Emisario del abismo, sana la sangre de los elegidos_ recitó Blossom a las espaldas del monstruoso ser, para que luego un brillo carmesí cubriera a los dos rubios inconscientes, y comenzara a sanar lentamente sus profundas heridas

_ ¿Así que sigues tu?_ preguntó el ser oscuro viendo a Blossom penetrantemente

* * *

_ Hasta que te pusiste seria_ repuso Bell viendo como su brazo comenzaba a regenerarse rápidamente. El ataque que su hermana había proporcionado a la extremidad la había arrancado por completo, dejándolo caer en el suelo, pero Bell no hizo más que un gesto de dolor, para luego escupir esas palabras, ese era el poder del _Ángel de Diamante, _anestesiar las heridas, e inmediatamente después sanarlas, además que hacía su piel más difícil de penetrar, y sus ataques más duros, fuera de eso: nada

Las ropas de la morena cambiaron, su falda y chaleco se volvieron como una armadura de piedra preciosa, la blusa nagra de mangas largas y las medias hasta las rodillas se habían cambiado a un color gris, mientras que en su espalda salieron majestuosas alas de esmeralda

_ Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?_ repuso Buttercup volando nuevamente hacia su hermana menor

* * *

_ _Tengo que apurarme_ _pensaba el joven moreno que era rodeado por la fuerte energía blanca_ _Esto no durara mucho…_ _estaba corriendo por el largo corredor negro, que parecía no tener fin

* * *

_ Te equivocas, yo seré tu contrincante_ interrumpió la voz autoritaria del pelinaranja, quien se postró delante de Blossom

_ Como sea_ soltó el oscuro ser, que veía penetrantemente al ojirojo

_ _La técnica que está utilizando Blossom demora mucho tiempo, y la dejará sin energías, así que tengo que acabar con esta cosa en cuanto antes_ _pensó Brick poniéndose en guardia_ _Pero tampoco puedo utilizar __**eso**__ para acabar con él, y si utilizo alguna otra técnica me quedaría muy poca energía.. Mi única opción es…_

_ ¿Vas a atacar o te quedaras parado todo el día?_ ´preguntó el oscuro ser al ver como el pelinaranja simplemente se había quedado parado en pose de pelea

_ Creo que la primera_ respondió Brick haciendo que en un brillo rojo aparecieran dos sais (n/a: tenedores grandotes que se utilizan como armas xD **N/H:** no son tenedores… -_- bueno si pero son más complejos u.u) en sus respectivas manos, para luego lanzarse en contra del oscuro ente

_ Mala elección_ susurró el oscuro ser mientras correspondía el gesto

* * *

_ Anda, Butch, tienes que ponerte serio…_ insistió Blake viendo la expresión de dolor que su hermano tenía marcada en el rostro_ … a menos que…_ continuó volviendo a formar –con el viento blanco- un cono en su brazo_ ¡TE QUIERAS PUDRIR EN EL INFIERNO!_ volvió a atacarlo aun a pesar de saber que no intentaría contrarrestar sus ataques

Butch solo se limitó a esquivar los ataques, sus brazos y pecho tenían varias heridas, de las cuales, la mayoría eran profundas, pero no le importaba, no pensaba seguir peleando contra su hermano, no quería herirlo, aun a sabiendas de que no se detendría _ni con la misma muerte_, sin pesar siquiera en que estaba desafiando al destino

* * *

_ Ya casi_ soltó el joven moreno sin detener su andar, al parecer habían movido su cuerpo de lugar, eso lo retrasaría un poco más, pero no podía detenerse, era su obligación, tenía que detener e_so_

* * *

_ ¿Q-que es esto?_ preguntó el oscuro ser mientras intentaba sacar los sais de su pecho, su cuerpo comenzaba a destruirse, y su hoz a desaparecer

_ Los _Corta Almas _son un arma especial para los tipos como tú, que poseen más de un alma_ comentó Brick tranquilamente, mientras sonreía de lado, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su rostro se veía complacido_ Ya que atacan a todas las almas que alberca un ser, y las destruye en un golpe, a diferencia del _entierro del alma_ y _el verdugo,_ que solo pueden matar un alma, aunque debo admitir que Boomer y Bubbles me facilitaron el trabajo, sería muy complicado tener que enterrarte 4 Corta Almas…

_ ¡¿Qué dices?_ exclamó el ser que comenzaba a convertirse en polvo

_ Ah…lo que quiere decir es que te quedaste sin almas y que ya no podrás seguir existiendo, ¿no es así, Brick-kun?_ intervino Byakuya bajando del techo en un salto, y cayendo a las espaldas del oscuro ser_ Lo que me desmiente, tu **si **necesitas almas

_ ¡¿Qué? ¡Tu dijiste que no las necesitaba!_ gritó el ente furioso, gran parte de su cuerpo había desaparecido, junto a su hoz

_ solo bromeaba, nunca pensé que fueras tan débil como para quedarte sin almas_ contestó Byakuya_ Pero… ya no te necesito_ soltó al final, golpeando con fuerza lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la combinación de los cuarzos,, destruyéndolo por completo

_ ¡Maldito!_ exclamó Brick al ver esa escena

* * *

_Parece que no te cansaras de hacer eso_ repuso Bell parada en una sola pierna, puesto que la otra tenía una gran herida, que comenzaba a sanar rápidamente

_ Tu estas intentando lo mismo ¿no?_ preguntó Buttercup quien tenía una gran herida en el brazo derecho, y con el izquierdo intentaba detener la hemorragia

_ Sí, pero lo tuyo será permanente_ contestó Bell señalando las heridas en las piernas y brazos de su hermana

_ Yo no lo creería así_ soltó Buttercup soltando, a su vez, su brazo derecho, y haciendo que en su mano –teñida de sangre- apareciera, en un brillo verde, un pequeño frasco, con una gran cantidad de liquido

* * *

_ ¡Te mataré!_ gritó Brick molesto. Ese idiota, imbécil, manipulador, loco, demente, tenía que morir en ese mismo día, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a sus propios aliados?

_ Yo no estaría tan seguro, en tu lugar, estaría ayudando a mi hermano_ comentó Byakuya viendo sonriente la única pared que se mantenía en pie

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ preguntó Brick viendo al hombre con odio

_ Creo que lo mejor será poner una barrera, no queremos que todo Okinawa salga herido, ¿no es así, Brick-kun?_ propuso Byakuya juntando sus manos en un aplauso, y en ese momento salió una gran cantidad de energía gris, que avanzó rápidamente, traspasando las paredes del edificio, y protegiéndolo desde adentro, con una barrera gris, invisible para los ojos de cualquier humano común

_ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó Brick al ver que la energía gris se había "disuelto" en las paredes (n/a: Deben considerar que él no puede ver a traves de las paredes, por lo que no sabe que hay una barrera afuera ^-^)

_ Se llama Pre-ve-nir, Brick-kun_ respondió Byakuya mientras volvía a saltar hacia el techo_ Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, y muevas a Bubbles-san lejos de esa pared_ repuso Byakuya apuntando la pared que se levantaba a las espaldas del chico

Brick no respondió, no lo podía hacer, a ese tipo no parecía importarle nada más que entretenerse a cuestas de sus vidas, por lo tanto, obedeció, tomó a Bubbles –que aun se encontraba cubierta por el brillo rojo de la técnica de su contraparte femenina- en sus brazos, y la alejó rápidamente de la pared, postrándola al lado de Blossom –que aún continuaba concentrada en la sanación de los rubios-, se acercó nuevamente a su hermano rubio, dispuesto a llevárselo junto a la otra rubia

_ _¡BUMMMM!__ (n/a: ¡Regrese a los ruidos extraños!) La pared de la habitación cayo a las espaldas del pelinaranja –justo donde se encontraba hacía unos segundos la joven rubia-, inundando la habitación de polvo y escombros

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó Brick al ver lo que había pasado con la pared

_ Te lo advertí_ soltó Byakuya levantando los hombros y cerrando los ojos

_ ¡Es hora de que te pongas serio!_ exclamó el peliblanco levantando a su hermano mayor por el cuello

_ Ya te dije que no lo haré_ soltó Butch entrecortadamente, su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas, y estaba –en su mayoría- lleno de sangre

_ ¡Butch!_ llamó Brick viendo a sus hermanos_ ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ya deberías de haber terminado tu pelea!

_ Brick_ nombró Butch sorprendido, pero luego cerró los ojos_ ¡No pienso seguir peleando con Blake!

_ ¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡La profecía (n/a: o leyenda, como la quieran llamar) dice que tú tienes que vencerlo!_ repuso Brick levantando a Boomer en su hombro, para luego llevarlo al lado de la pelinaranja –que continuaba curando a los chicos-

_ No me interesa_ soltó Butch apretando la mano de Blake

_ Yo ya le insistí mucho, pero no lo quiere hacer_ comentó Blake soltando el cuello de Butch y dejándolo caer

_ Ah…_ suspiró Brick caminando hacia sus hermanos_ Muévete, tonto_ ordenó autoritariamente, empujando a Butch en dirección a Blossom, quien solo lo tomó por el pecho, para acercarlo más a ella, y que pronto lo cubrió con el mismo brillo rojo que a sus hermanos

_ ¡¿Qué haces?_ preguntó Butch viendo a su hermano mayor, que había tomado pose de pelea

_ Desafiar al destino_ susurró antes de lanzarse en contra de Blake…

**

* * *

¡AQUÍ SE ACABA EL CAPITULO!**

Hehehe… creo que me tarde demasiado, creo que fue como un mes xD, lo lamento u.u… pero entré a la escuela y tuve toda la semana ocupada, aparte de las demás escusas que puse arriba xD… lo lamento de verdad, me da mucha vergüenza ^W^… en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque en verdad me decepcioné a mi misma…. En fin, denme su mejor opinión

¡Pasen por la historia que escribió mi mejor amiga Kirio-chan :D!

A mí me la platico toda, y me parece que será muy buena, aparte de que está basada en Ouran Host Club :D… también pasen por la historia Cazador, por favor ó.ò, bien, nos vemos

**Ahora viene mi turno como habrán notado Flor ha estado usando muchas referencias religiosas paganas y cristianas. Y he decidido explicar algunas de las que aparecieron hoy… bueno como recordaran con el conjuro (cof cof oración cof cof -_-) de Bubbles se darán cuenta de que es parte de la biblia describiendo un encuentro cercano de Dios con uno de sus profetas, tiene un significado muy profundo porque Bubbles representa dos facciones muy discrepantes de las religiones (por no decir contradictorias). Primero la dios Afrodita, diosa del amor (otra forma de decir sexo) es una de las mas (si no es que la mas) repudiadas diosas antiguas por parte del cristianismo. Ya que en su honor y el de sus contrapartes nórdicas, romanas y egipcias, se llevaban a cabo mega orgías religiosas; otra cosa es que su(s) símbolo era el pescado en todas sus formas (nótese que Boomer adora los pescados x3), bueno en fin la otra parte son las seis alas que van acorde a la descripción de la Biblia de los querubines (seis alas y la forma en que se cubren, bien chida no?), estos seres son los soldados de Dios, los más poderosos luego de los arcángeles. Así es y curiosamente todo lo que acabo de decirles va complementado con el color AZUL que usamos para distinguirlos, todo con el fín de hacer esto más interesante y llamativo… **

**Así es lectores esta historia tiene (además de clichés de otras historias ¬¬) un trasfondo histórico y cultural… agradézcanme porque en secreto, e influenciado a mi hermana (solo un poco) para que use símbolos que podrían a traerlos un poco a lo que es la CULTURA, jeje no tan complicado en verdad Daniela es manipulable xD… **n/a: O.o…. ¡POR DIOS ALVARO! ¡Me has manipulado para que ponga mensajes subliminales en mi historia ! ¡No te voy a volver a hacer caso por el resto de mi vida! ¬¬*** (nah, mentira, en realidad yo no lo hice por ese fin, asi que no me importa :D)

¡SAYO!


	29. Venganza y Sacrificios Hasta siempre

¡Konbanwa!

Eh regresado después de un mes de espera hehehe… bien, aquí les escribiré mis excusas: Primero, me encargaron mucha tarea; Segundo: Mis profes me odian, por lo que me encargaron mucha tarea; Y tercero: Somos el grupo más escandaloso de la escuela, por lo que nos encargan mucha tarea xD… bien creo que eso explica todo, ¿no? xD… en fin, el capitulo pasado olvide responder los reviews en mis capítulos, por eso los conteste individualmente por mensajes personales n_n… a la única que no pude enviarle un mensaje personal fue a **Angelic-bloody-night**, por lo que este capítulo está dedicado a ella y a **Licci**, a quien olvide agradecerle por su review en el penúltimo capítulo de _**Cazador**_. Bien… gracias por todos los reviews y comentarios del capítulo anterior n_n

**Declaración: **(¡Primer declaración en _**Las 4 Gemas**_! *Aplausos* bueno… creo que esta algo atrasada, ya que dentro de poco se acabaran xD) Las PPG no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran habría como 10… mil universos alternos, pero en la mayoría la pareja principal serian Butch y Buttercup, Brick seria alguien temerario, calculador y estratega, pero en algún momento calcularía mal y tendría una mala consecuencia.) le pertenecen a su creador y a Cartoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento (y para desarrollar una historia que se me vino a la mente en un segundo, y que luego fue tomando forma con la ayuda de mi carnalito, y también alguna que otra idea que me brindo mi amiga Dinorah (deberían agradecerle, si no fuera por ella y sus insistentes reclamos esta historia sería mucho más realista (por no decir sádica xD) de lo que es n_n…) y también a algunas ideas tomadas de distintos animes, como Bleach, Pandora Hearts, Blood+, entre otros haha n_n)

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, OoC, sangre, traiciones, un hombre loco que quiere revivir a una persona muerta, sangre, y muy poco PPGxRRB

* * *

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 29 (¡Yeah! Haha xD, definitivamente, serán más de 30 capítulos ^-^):** **Venganza y Sacrificios. Hasta siempre, Hermano**

El sonido de los golpes inundó el salón al instante, ambos atacaban sin contenerse un segundo, habían tomado esa pelea como si fuese la batalla más importante de su vida, y -tal vez- no se equivocaban

_ Butch, deja de moverte para sanar tus heridas_ pidió la pelinaranja autoritariamente mientras trataba de detener al joven entre sus brazos, de manera inútil, puesto que no quedaba mucha energía; la técnica _Emisario del abismo_ consistía en alejar a todos los emisarios del abismo (n/a: así como Shinigami, pero más débiles) y sanar las heridas conforme estos se alejaban, pero gastaba demasiada energía y solo la podía utilizar una vez cada 30 días, o al menos eso creía, puesto que se había obligado a sanar a sus hermanos rubios, y ahora al moreno inquieto

Él, por su parte, no obedeció, puesto que no podía creer que su hermano verdaderamente estuviera dando ataques a matar contra el joven peliblanco; era cierto que tenía que sanar sus heridas, ya lo sabía, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados con todo lo que sucedía en la sala.

El estrepitoso sonido de una explosión inundó de nueva cuenta la sala, y la pared que había estado dividiendo las habitaciones terminó por destruirse, provocando que gran parte de la sala se llenara de polvo de nueva cuenta. De entre la gran nube de polvo se logró divisar dos siluetas femeninas, una con largos cabellos que se mecían con el viento, y otra derrumbada en el suelo.

_ Parece que esa cosa no funciona_ soltó la joven de largos cabellos con una sonrisa de lado marcada en su rostro, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia la otra muchacha, quien llevaba una gran herida en el pecho

_ ¿Quién dijo que no había funcionado, si lo hace a la perfección?_ repuso la morena levantándose pesadamente, con una de sus manos intentaba detener el sangrado de su pecho, presionando con fuerza la herida

_ ¿De qué hablas? Mi ataque te hirió_ preguntó Bell viendo a su hermana con confusión, pero ésta solo se limitó a apuntar su pecho, mostrándole la gran herida que había en él

_ El _Agua de Dios_ perite que todas las heridas que me haga en una pelea también aparezcan en el cuerpo de mi contrincante, pero como tu Bankai anestesia tus heridas no lo habías notado_ explicó Buttercup sonriendo al ver que su _Agua de Dios_ había funcionado

_ ¡Eso es trampa!_ soltó Bell haciendo un puchero

_ No, Bell, es todo lo contrario_ contradijo Buttercup sonriendo; sabía que su hermana no se detendría, por eso buscó tener una ventaja

_ Bien, entonces encontrémosle una debilidad a la mentada _Agua de Dios…_

_ ¡Butch! ¡Deja de moverte!_ exclamó Blossom intentando contener al moreno

_ ¡Tengo que ayudar a Butter…!

_ ¿Tu? ¿Ayudarme a mí?_ cuestionó Buttercup interrumpiendo al chico_ En tu condición, lo único que harías seria estorbarme_ continuó sin esperar respuesta, estaba viendo al joven de reojo, pero al momento de terminar la frase cerró los ojos e hizo aparecer un brillo verde sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, que se convirtió en una especie de esfera circular que encerró a Butch dentro de sí_ Es mejor que solo observes…_ volvió a abrir los ojos, encendidos con una furia ciega_ …como protejo a los que amo_ se lanzó nuevamente hacia Bell, quien sonrió ante el acto

_ Parece que al menos somos parecidas en eso_ soltó Bell antes de corresponder los ataques

* * *

_ Kanata…_ llamó en un murmullo, meciendo levemente el cuerpo de la joven, intentando despertarla_ Kanata…_ repitió más fuerte, al momento de tomar a la joven entre sus brazos y acomodar su cabeza sobre sus piernas_… Kana…

_ ¿A-Alvaro-nii-san?_ preguntó la voz de un joven de largo cabello rojizo sostenido en una coleta alta, varios cabellos caían sobre su frente, acomodados como un copete de lado, sus ojos rojos apenas se abrían y él apenas comenzaba a levantarse

_ **Io [*]**, Derek-kun_ soltó el joven de cabellos negros sonriendo levemente **[*: Hola xD]**

* * *

_ Parece que has mejorado mucho desde la última vez_ comentó Blake mientras bloqueaba y esquivaba los fuertes golpes de su hermano

_ Gracias, pero no puedo regresar el cumplido, ya que no has mejorado ni un poco_ repuso Brick arremetiendo un golpe al estomago del joven, varias gotas de liquido escarlata salieron de su boca en el acto, luego golpeó al peliblanco con un rodillazo en la cara, provocando que varios hilos de sangre salieran de su nariz, y por ultimo lo pateó en el centro del pecho, haciendo que saliera disparado hacia la pared del final de la bodega, pero esta no cedió, aunque se cuarteó un poco.

Mientras tanto, con las jóvenes, se llevaba una pelea de un solo lado, a favor de la morena, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas herir en gran manera a su hermana menor, pero ella evadía todos los ataques de la mayor y a la vez analizaba la técnica de su hermana, para encontrar alguna debilidad y poder, con eso, atacarla sin resultar herida.

_ ¿Qué pasó con toda la energía de antes, Bell?_ preguntó Buttercup sin dejar de intentar golpear a su contrincante, esa pelea se había vuelto una completa desventaja para Bell, pero ella estaba consciente de que todas las técnicas, sin importar cuán poderosas aparentaran ser ni cuan invencibles parecieran, tenían una debilidad, y esa no era una excepción

_ ¡Oye! ¡Bell! ¡Si atacas lugares que ella ya tenga heridos no te dañaras!_ informó Byakuya aburriéndose de la tediosa pelea que llevaba su subordinada; ante esas palabras, los ojos verdes de la morena se abrieron a más no poder, ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Nunca había utilizado esa habilidad –única- de su Bankai, ni siquiera se las había mostrado a sus hermanas.

Bell no dudó ni un segundo al escuchar las palabras del moreno, atacó inmediatamente a uno de los brazos de la joven, que tenía una gran herida, e hizo que sangrara de nueva cuenta, luego dirigió su mirada a su brazo y notó que la herida no apareció, sonrió de lado

_ ¡Gracias, Byakuya-sama!_ exclamó aun sonriente

_ ¡ ¿Cómo descubriste la debilidad de mi técnica? !_ cuestionó Buttercup dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al hombre, quien solo sonrió de lado. Ella estaba intentando, de nueva cuenta, detener el sangrado de su brazo, por lo que la tela que recubría sus manos comenzó a teñirse del líquido escarlata.

_ Tu madre utilizó la misma técnica antes de morir_ respondió con una sonrisa; el corazón de Buttercup se agitó al escuchar la sínica voz del hombre, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, se dispuso a saltar, separó sus manos e hizo aparecer una Katana en su mano ensangrentada, dispuesta a cortar la cabeza del hombre

_ No tan rápido, hermanita_ Bell se interpuso entre Buttercup y Byakuya, bloqueando el ataque de la morena con su mano, por lo que se comenzó a teñir del liquido carmesí, con su otra mano golpeó fuertemente la herida en el pecho de Buttercup, provocando que volviera a sangrar, y de ese modo la obligó a regresar al suelo de manera estrepitosa; varias gotas de sangre se escaparon de sus labios, _se había roto una costilla y se había incrustado en su pecho_, fue la conclusión a la que llegó al abrir los ojos, le costaba respirar, pero no por eso se detendría, tenía que asesinar a ese maldito animal que le había quitado a su madre, se levantó lentamente y en un brillo verde hizo reaparecer la botella de cristal verde que había utilizado hacía unos segundos, y bebió del contenido, dejando solo la mitad del frasco.

La peliblanca sonrió enérgicamente al ver como su hermana sanaba gran parte de sus heridas, dirigió su mirada a su pecho, pero notó que las heridas de su cuerpo no desaparecían. Eso se volvería difícil, pensó antes de lanzarse de nueva cuenta hacia su hermana, dispuesta a encontrar la segunda debilidad de esa _mierda de Dios_

* * *

_ ¡ ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? !_ preguntó el joven pellirrojo sorprendido, viendo al moreno con los ojos abiertos en gran manera

_ Si_ contestó él, sonriendo nerviosamente, con una gota de sudor frio recorriéndole la sien, comenzaba a levantarse, cargando en brazos a la joven pelicastaña, aun inconsciente

_ A-Alvaro_ soltó Kanata en un susurro, aun dormida, mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla, llamando la atención del susodicho, quien la vio con tristeza

_ Supongo que no es para menos que esté así, ya que tú siempre la ayudaste, e –inconscientemente- la protegías de todo, incluso de Jake cuando intentaba pervertirla (n/a: ¡Esa es tu respuesta Jake-kun! Alvaro y tu –en mi historia- se pelean porque a ti te gusta pervertir a las niñas inocentes como Kanata n_nU… aunque creo que no cae bien con tu nueva personalidad u.u)_ comentó Derek viendo al chico con cierto grado de tristeza_ Supongo que es por eso que ella se enamo…

_ Derek-kun_ interrumpió Alvaro postrando cuidadosamente a la chica en el suelo

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó el susodicho viendo con atención al joven moreno

_Necesito que hagas algo por mi

* * *

El vaivén de golpes seguía con toda su intensidad, el menor parecía sumamente cansado, pero intentaba –con toda su energía- hacer frente a los golpes y ataques que su hermano arremetía en su contra. No podía creer que su contrincante fuese mucho mejor que él, si tan solo hacía unos meses que había peleado en su contra

_ _Si no hago algo terminaré muerto…__ pensó Blake bloqueando uno de los golpes que se disponía a acertar el pelinaranja en su contra, pero el sonido de un fuerte golpe lo distrajo, dirigió su mirada a donde provenía el estrepitoso ruido, y se percato de cómo su contraparte femenina era golpeada en el suelo por la morena, quien se había postrado encima de su cuerpo, impidiéndole escapar; la dueña de los ojos blancos logró golpear a su contrincante en el rostro, hiriendo la mejilla derecha de la morena, del mismo modo que la herida pareció en su rostro

_ ¡Oye! ¡No te distraigas mientras peleas!_ ordenó el pelirrojo autoritariamente, golpeando en el estomago a du hermano, separándolo unos cuantos metros de él

_ _… o aun peor, Bell puede terminar…_ _sus pensamientos se turbaron, esa idea había desembocado una serie de sentimientos que oprimían con fuerza el pecho del joven_ _Definitivamente… ¡No quiero que eso pase!_ _se levantó pesadamente, sus heridas comenzaban a sanarse lentamente, mas él no les prestó atención.

Extendió por completo sus alas, que comenzaron a tornarse lentamente más oscuras, unió sus brazos en el punto de sus muñecas, con las palmas extendidas, apuntando a su hermano mayor. Una poderosa energía blanca comenzó a reunirse delante de ellas en una esfera brillante

_ _Es la primera vez que utilizaré esto, ni siquiera Byakuya lo conoce…_ _pensó con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de enviarle una mirada a su _mentor_, tenía miedo de que se enojara con él por haberle ocultado una de las técnicas de su Bankai.

Una poderosa aura inundó el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso las dos jóvenes que reñían incasablemente se detuvieron un momento para dirigir una rápida mirada a la pelea que se llevaba a cavo al otro lado del salón. Fue la peliblanca quien reinauguró el vaivén de golpes, con la idea de: ¡Mataré a ese cabrón por ocultarnos la verdad!

El pelirrojo -sorprendido- se limitó a dar un paso hacia atrás, sabía que no podría esquivar ese ataque, tendría que utilizar _**eso**_ con tal de acabar esa batalla. Comenzó extendiendo sus alas, pero –al contrario del otro joven- éstas comenzaron a emanar fuego, así como los fénix de sus brazos y las cadenas de sus pantalones. Su gorra roja voló a causa de la energía, soltando por completo el despeinado cabello, que se comenzó a mecer al compás del viento.

Las alas de su espalda se volvieron completamente negras, y la gran esfera de energía blanca comenzó a comprimirse, hasta que redujo su tamaño 5 veces. La densidad de la energía se volvió mucho mayor al instante en que ambas energías –blanca y roja- chocaron.

_ B-Blossy…_ nombró en un susurro la joven rubia mientras abría pesadamente los ojos, viendo la silueta borrosa que tenía delante, cerró los ojos y se los talló delicadamente, para luego volverlos a abrir al despejar el rastro de cansancio que había en ellos, levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, para sentarse, y pasó sus piernas hacia atrás de su cuerpo, para luego volver a dirigirle una mirada a su hermana mayor.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar la poderosa energía que inundaba la sala, y al ver como su hermana permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos y con las pupilas muy pequeñas, dejando un pequeño punto negro en una laguna rosa, su cuerpo titilaba, y sudaba una gran cantidad de líquido frio.

Por inercia, dirigió su mirada en la dirección a la que veía su hermana y comprendió, su amigo de cabello naranja corría un gran peligro al no esquivar la horrenda energía blanca que el peliblanco preparaba en sus manos, pero él no parecía tener intensiones de esquivarlo

_ ¡Br…!_ intentó llamar la rubia, pero calló al notar que una mano sostenía su brazo, levantó la vista hasta el rostro del dueño de esa mano, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, viéndola con los profundo ojos azules que poseía

_ Confía en él, no pasará nada_ aseguró Boomer con la mirada seria, la energía se volvió más densa con forme pasaban los lentos segundos, y conforme mas pasaban se hacía más difícil soportarla

El moreno se limitó a ver con atención las acciones de sus hermanos, no podía hacer nada mas, la barreara curativa que había puesto su contraparte femenina no le permitía hacer nada más que eso. Vio a los jóvenes que estaban a sus lados, parecían no inmutarse de nada. Cerró los ojos y analizó la energía verde que lo rodeaba.

_ _¡Ishi!_ _llamó dentro de sus pensamientos

_ _¿Qué sucede, maestro?_ _preguntó la voz del infantil espíritu que albergaba su guante

_ _Necesito que me ayudes, pronto__ respondió el joven aun dentro de sus pensamientos.

Una vez que estuvo listo, el peliblanco abrió los ojos, pero se limitó a ver solo a su contrincante, quien –a su parecer- no se había inmutado de la densidad de su próximo ataque y la fuerza que contenía. Pero eso no lo detuvo, tenía que proteger a lo que más amaba, sin importar el precio que tuviese que pagar por ello, aun si tenía que sacrificar todo el poder de su Bankai en un solo ataque.

Lanzó el fuerte ataque, que se dirigió con gran energía y velocidad, destruyendo el piso por donde rozaba levemente e inundando el salón con la poderosa energía, al tiempo que producía el fuerte sonido parecido a los rugidos de un tigre. Estaba dispuesto a asesinar con ese ataque a su hermano, todos los presentes se percataron de eso.

* * *

_ No tenias que hacerlo de esta manera, Derek-kun_ soltó la joven de cabello negro mientras masajeaba su nuca, con una mueca de dolor marcada en el rostro

_ ¡Lo lamento! ¡Pero Alvaro-nii-san me lo pidió!_ repitió el joven de cabello rojo, para luego lanzarse sobre la joven, abrazarla y frotar su rostro contra el cabello suave y sedoso que poseía la joven_ ¡Perdóname Yumi-chan!

* * *

_ ¿Están bien?_ preguntó el joven moreno viendo de reojo a las personas que tenía a su espalda, él tenía varios hilos de sangre corriendo por toda la cara, y delante de él había un _muro_ color verde, que, junto a otros 3, formaban un cuadro, que había protegido a todos de la poderosa energía blanca desprendida por el ojiblanco.

_ ¡Butch! ¡ ¿Cómo saliste de mi técnica? !_ preguntó la joven morena, que ya hacía al lado del susodicho, confundida por la brevedad de los hechos

_ No deberías de subestimarnos_ respondieron a unísono Butch y Genbu, en forma de silueta como estaba en sincronización

_ ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta donde estaba y regresar tan pronto?_ preguntó Buttercup tomando a Butch por el hombro y cruzando sus verdes miradas

_ No tenia tanto tiempo_ respondió sonriendo levemente_ Lo que hicimos fue traerte hasta aquí en el último momento con una de las técnicas de Ishi, solo pudimos utilizar una técnica primaria, por lo que se pudo filtrar un poco de energía

_ Tonto_ soltó Buttercup dándole un golpe en la cabeza

_ ¡ ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Brick? !_ preguntó Blossom viendo al joven moreno, quien apretó fuertemente los puños consternado por la impotencia de intervenir en esa pelea, y aun peor por ver las intenciones del que antes había considerado un querido hermano, su respuesta fue una negación con la cabeza, si decía algo maldeciría a su hermano de cabellos plateados.

_ Maestro_ soltó en un susurro viendo con tristeza al joven moreno

_ _Ya te puedes marchar, Ishi, gracias por tu ayuda_ _dijo en sus pensamientos, sin dirigirle una mirada a la silueta que tenía en su espalda. Genbu solo asintió con la cabeza y se desvaneció en un brillo verde

La pelinaranja solo pudo juntar sus manos a la altura de su pecho, e intentar distinguir algo entre el polvo que rodeaba la barrera verde que había hecho el moreno en el último momento

_ Blossom, tienes que confiar en Brick, ¿No viste que estaba preparando una técnica antes de que Blake lo atacara?_ comentó Bubbles sonriendo amablemente, intentando de ese modo animar a su hermana, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada llena de impotencia por parte de la pelinaranja

_ Eso es lo que más me preocupa_ repuso Blossom sin dejar de ver a su hermana menor, quien la veía temerosa, ella nunca se había portado tan seria como en esos momentos, menos con la joven rubia.

_ Si tantas dudas tienes para con el poder de mi hermano, sal e investiga todo_ ordenó Boomer abrazando a Bubbles por encima de los hombros, como si quisiera protegerla

_ Eso sería inútil, presta más atención, Brick aun está vivo, y tiene mucho poder_ informó Butch cuando logró controlar sus impulsos. Su mirada verde se dirigió hacia fuera de la fortaleza que había hecho en un desesperado intento por proteger a sus seres amados, intentando distinguir entre la nube de polvo que los rodeaba

* * *

_ ¡Matare a ese mocoso!_ exclamó el joven de cabellos castaños claros, intentando acercarse a Derek, por unos delgados brazos lo detenían con fuerza

_ Cálmate, Jake, no conseguirás nada si lo asesinas_ decía la joven de ojos cafés claros intentando calmar al susodicho_ Sí vas para con Derek me enojaré contigo_ repuso al final, soltando los brazos del joven, lo que provocó que cayera, pero al instante se levantó y vio a la muchacha preocupada.

_ Está bien, no iré, pero no te enojes_ aceptó Jake moviendo las manos de arriba hacia abajo, como si quisiera calmar a la joven, quien sonrió al ver las acciones de su ojinegro

* * *

El polvo comenzó a disiparse lentamente, dejando ver el cuerpo herido de la joven peliblanca, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, por el fuerte impacto que había recibido, sus heridas no sanaban, desde que su _querida hermanita _había utilizado esa maldita técnica contra ella. No podía creer que el idiota de Blake hubiera desarrollado una técnica tan poderosa como esa, era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero aun así la obedecía ciegamente.

_ ¡Bell! ¡Despierta!_ ordenó una autoritaria voz a lo lejos. Al reconocerla abrió los ojos al instante, para luego sentarse lentamente en el suelo.

_ ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece, Byakuya-sama?_ preguntó casi al instante, buscando con la mirada al hombre, más el polvo a su alrededor impedía que lo localizara

_ Necesito que saques todo este polvo de aquí, comienzo a asfixiarme_ ordenó autoritariamente desde un punto desconocido de la sala, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a mecer sus alas rápidamente, provocando que el polvo comenzara a disiparse del mismo modo.

Después de unos segundos, el vaivén de las alas de la joven cesó, el polvo terminó de dispersarse, dejando ver la silueta del hombre de cabellos negros a unos metros de la chica, unos metros más lejos se congregaban los cinco chicos que eran protegidos por una barrera verde, mientras que delante de todos, estaban los dos hermanos viéndose mutuamente a los ojos

* * *

_ Zoey-san, ¿Estas bien?_ preguntó la joven de cabellos castaños mientras veía preocupada a su compañera de equipo

_ ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Acaban de explotar una bomba para despertarme! ¡ ¿Cómo quieres que este bien? !_ respondió irritada la ojiverde con varias venas saltadas en la frente.

_ Tienes que calmarte, Zoey-san_ comentó Amakeik con una gota de sudor frio resbalándole por la sien.

* * *

Blake ya hacía sobre sus rodillas, las alas inclinadas sobre el suelo. Todos los detalles de su ropa que eran –segundos atrás- blancos, estaban completamente negros, sin brillo alguno, lo único blanco que quedaba en sus vestimentas era la piedra de su guante, incluso los tigres se habían vuelto negros. Sus ojos no reflejaban ningún sentimiento, su cabello despeinado se mecía al compás del viento, y sus brazos ya hacían sobre el suelo, sin energías para levantarse y seguir con la pelea.

La barrera verde que cubría a los jóvenes desapareció, dejando que ellos vieran claramente la escena. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los rostro de los ojicelestes, mientras que la morena vio relajada al joven pelirrojo, el joven moreno se tensó

_ _¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora?__ se preguntó viendo con atención las acciones de su hermano mayor. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la pelinaranja, mientras que su estomago se oprimía fuertemente, desvió la mirada, no quería ver eso.

Los largos cabellos naranjas danzaban al compas del viento, varias gotas de sangre caían desde su barbilla, su piel morena clara era teñida por varios hilos del liquido carmesí, del mismo color que sus ojos, que veían seriamente a su contrincante, sus ropas estaban rotas en algunos lugares, dejando al descubierto las heridas que habían ocultado bajo ellas, y por las que se escapaban varios hilos de sangre, las alas de su espalda aun ardían bajo el poder de las incesantes llamas, al igual que los detalles rojos de su ropa. Levantó su mano derecha, donde llevaba una Katana rodeada de llamas, y la coloco apuntando con ella el pecho de su hermano menor.

Ante esto, la sonrisa de la rubia desapareció, apretó los labios, formando una delgada línea, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no desvió la vista. Boomer se limitó a dejar de sonreír, y abrazó con un solo brazo a la rubia, no podía evitarlo, era lo más justo para todos.

_ Hasta siempre, Hermano_ soltó Brick dispuesto a blandir su Katana en contra de su hermano

* * *

_ ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Debo de estar soñando!_ ella ya hacía sobre el pecho del joven, las lagrimas caían indiscriminadamente en su camisa negra, los brazos del joven rodeaban el delgado cuerpo de la chica, le encantaba tenerla así.

_ Lamento haberte preocupado tanto, Kanata_ expresó el joven mientras llevaba una de sus manos al cabello de la chica, y lo acariciaba delicadamente_ Pero necesito que me ayudes en algunas cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde

* * *

Varias gotas del liquido escarlata salieron de sus labios, la tos se estaba haciendo más intensa, el tiempo límite de su técnica se había extinguido, cayó sobre sus piernas, y apoyó sus brazos en el suelo, dejando caer la Katana en el suelo

* * *

_ ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?_ preguntó viendo sonriente –pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos- al joven de profundos ojos negros

* * *

La Katana fue tomada por la mano de su contrincante, y el fuego que la rodeada fue apagado y reemplazado por una fuerte corriente de aire que la rodeó al instante

* * *

_ Tenemos que impedir que el _Demonio de los Elementos_ salga_ respondió el joven moreno limpiando las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de su amada

* * *

Los ojos rojos miraron a su contrincante con odio, desde su boca corrían muchos hilos carmesí, que caían al suelo en forma de pequeñas gotas.

* * *

_ ¿Qué paso con el sello?_ preguntó sorprendida levantándose rápidamente al momento en que escucho la respuesta dada por el moreno

* * *

La Katana fue clavada en el pecho del joven, justamente en la parte superior izquierda. Los ojos carmesí se abrieron a más no poder, con la pupila casi invisible entre ese mar de sangre

* * *

_ Es una historia muy larga_ contestó Alvaro_ Será mejor que la escuchen en el camino_ se dirigió a las ocho personas que tenía delante_ Pero, si deciden ayudarme tienen que saber que…_ continuó dándose media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida_ … tendrán que sacrificar su juventud

* * *

_ No sé qué es lo te pasó, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, no bajes la guardia en un combate_ repuso Blake sacando la Katana del pecho de su hermano_ Hasta nunca, Brick

_ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡BRICK! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_ exclamó Blossom quebrando en llanto, a su lado, una enorme energía se expandió con velocidad…

**

* * *

¡Aquí se termina el capitulo!**

De nuevo: Lamento la tardanza, pero han pasado muchas, muchas cosas n_nU… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y espero poder actualizar pronto…. mientras tanto, ¡Entren a mi perfil para que voten en el Poll que puse! ¡Onegai! n_n… de ese poll depende el desenlace de la historia n_n (haha no es cierto… o tal vez si ¬W¬)

Bien, después de decir eso, solo me queda decirles que esperen con paciencia el próximo capítulo, tengo que salir bien en las evaluaciones por lo que no creo tener mucho tiempo libre.

**¡Respuestas!**

**Emo Fairy:**** Flor: ¡Hola a todos allá en casita! **_Ishi: No deberías molestarte tanto con Byakuya, Emo-san, te hará daño en tu salud _Papa: Pues yo creo que está bien que se enoje, de esa manera puede liberar todas sus frustraciones y odios xD _**Pepe: Tu realmente eres una mala influencia ¬¬ **_Papa: ¡ ¿Y que con eso? ! ¡Tú amas a Barnie y no te digo nada! _**Pepe: ¡Yo no amo a barnie! ¬¬ **__Cuca: Se están desviando del tema ¬¬_** Flor: En fin, No te preocupes por los reviews, no me voy a morir solo porque no me dejes un review ****(**_**o tal vez sí, pero mejor no digo nada xD)**_**… bueno, me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y por lo de expresar nuestras ideas… **Todos: ¡También lo amamos! x3 _**Pepe: Nos vemos luego :D**_

**Angelic-Bloody-Night: **Aquí tienes la continuación dedicada a ti xD, espero que te guste n_n

**Licci: ****Flor: Gracias por los halagos, me haces sentir como si fuera realmente buena xD **_**Pepe: Aunque se lo repitan nunca lo admite xD, y creo que eso es lo mejor, porque luego se le pueden subir los sumos a la cabeza **_Papa: ¿Qué no sumos son los néctares de las frutas ó.ò_ Ishi: Si, pero esos zumos son con z no con s _Papa: Ah… acabo de aprender algo nuevo ^-^ _Cuca: ¬¬… gracias por habernos dejado review, cada vez que nos escribes nos caís menos mal xD_** Flor: ¡Cuca tiene razón! Comienzas a caerme chida xD **_**(o tal vez no ¬W¬ … xD, si nos caís bien xD)**_Todos: ¡Gracias por tu review!

¡Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y dejen reviews!

¡Sayônara!

PD: Tenía el capítulo listo desde el lunes (hace dos días), pero Alvaro-nii no lo quería leer, poniendome distintas excusas ¬¬* así que parte de la demora es su culpa xD


	30. Errores, Muerte y Desesperación Instinto

¡Konnichiwa!

Escribí este capítulo en poco tiempo n_n, estaba inspirada, espero que les guste, intenté cambiar un poco mi forma de narrar los sucesos (consejo de Alvaro-nii), espero que le entiendan y no me quieran colgar de un poste de luz xD… ah sí, al final del capítulo escribiré la carta de suicidio de Dino sin censura n_n, y también pondré un documento que apareció extrañamente en mi mesa banco de la escuela… ¿Alguno de ustedes es abogado? o.ó

**Declaración: **Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuese así los protagonistas de la historia serian Butch y Buttercup, y en uno de los tantos universos alternos que crearía uno –o ambos- perderían la conciencia y serían controlados –literalmente- por un demonio dentro de su ser). Le pertenecen a su creador y a Catoon Network, las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **UA, OoC, sangre, traiciones, un viejo loco que quiere revivir a alguien muerto, suspenso, confusiones, poco amor, pocos valores éticos y morales, descuartizamiento de personajes.

* * *

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 30: Errores, Muerte y Desesperación. Instinto materno.**

Una gran cantidad de energía inundó de nueva cuenta la bodega en la que se encontraban. El joven rubio se limitó a voltear hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, y se asombró al ver la sorprendente energía verde que rodeaba a su hermano mayor. No podía ver sus ojos, puesto que estaban por completo escondidos debajo del cabello rebelde que poseía éste.

Sintió como una enorme fuerza sacaba algo dentro de sí, presionó su pecho con la mano derecha –dónde llevaba su guante negro con una piedra azul en el centro- intentando cesar el dolor que lo invadía. De la piedra de su guante salió un delgado y largo hilo de energía azul; se sintió sin fuerzas, sin siquiera energías para mantenerse despierto, pero resistió.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el inerte cuerpo de su hermano pelinaranja, y se percató de que un hilo rojo salía de su guante. Movió su mirada hacia el asesino de su hermano y pudo ver como este ya hacía en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas, presionando con fuerza su pecho, mientras que un hilo blanco salía de su guante.

Siguió entonces la trayectoria de los 3 hilos de colores. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y su pupila se volvió pequeña al ver como el guante que su hermano mayor llevaba en la mano derecha absorbía los hilos de energía.

De pronto, su cuerpo fue rodeado con una energía azul, que, al desaparecer, dejó la vestimenta del Shikai en lugar de su traje –destrozado- de gala. Miró entonces sus manos, percatándose con ello de la falta de un brillo único en las gemas de sus guantes. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, presentía algo malo.

Tomó la mano de la rubia a su lado, y le hizo señas de que se alejara un poco más, la rubia, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, acató las instrucciones y se alejó junto con sus hermanas.

Después de que los hilos de energía fueran por completo absorbidos por el guante de piedras verdes, la energía que emanaba el moreno cambió por completo. Se volvió más grande, densa y se hacía difícil respirar dentro de allí.

El polvo de los escombros comenzó a levantarse y a rodear al moreno del mismo modo que lo comenzaba a hacer el aire. Las tuberías de agua se reventaron, y el agua a presión rodeó al moreno al instante. Sin razón alguna, varias llamas de fuego comenzaron a extenderse por el salón, dirigiéndose rápidamente al encuentro de los otros elementos.

Boomer comenzó a sudar frio, dirigió una rápida mirada a las jóvenes que tenía a las espaldas, parecía que estaban congeladas, no movían ni un musculo, y solo veían sorprendidas la escena. Fijó luego la vista hacia el peliblanco, quien veía todo asustado, pero parecía no tener energías ni siquiera para moverse. Casi instantáneamente después vio en dirección a los últimos dos sobrevivientes, y un punzante sentimiento de odio se apoderó de su pecho al distinguir como el causante de todo sonreía sínicamente viendo la escena, pero no hizo nada, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

La presión de la energía aumentó, y los elementos que rodeaban a su hermano comenzaron a dispersarse, atrayendo de nuevo su atención. Pudo distinguir la silueta de su hermano entre los elementos, contuvo la respiración, e_so _no podía ser él.

* * *

El olor a hierro inundó la sala, mientras que las líneas carmesí eran dibujadas en el suelo por los ocho exterminadores, que sangraban en gran manera por su mano izquierda.

El moreno se mantenía concentrado en su labor, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

* * *

Las cuatro alas se alzaron esplendorosas, su forma delgada y puntiaguda las hacía ver peligrosas, y más por el hecho de que estaban formadas por los distintos elementos. El ala superior izquierda se componía de una gran cantidad de aire a presión blanco, la superior derecha era agua comprimida, la inferior izquierda se trataba de una fuerte llama de fuego, mientras que su contraria era de metal.

Su cabello negro había crecido un poco, cubriendo uno de sus ojos, mientras el otro –sin brillo- miraba al asesino del pelinaranja. Su camisa negra estaba en gran parte destruida, dejando ver al centro de su pecho una gema incrustada, en la que se unían cuatro distintas cadenas que recorrían el cuerpo del joven en 4 distintas direcciones. Su pantalón estaba dañado, pero aun cubría gran parte de sus piernas; sin embargo, la tela de su pierna izquierda comenzaba a dar la ilusión de incinerarse pero no se extinguía, mientras que una gruesa cadena envolvía la extremidad desde la franja de tela negra que se sostenía a la altura de su tobillo y en la que estaba incrustada una brillante gema roja, por otro lado, su pierna derecha era cubierta por un tipo de armadura metálica, sobre la cual se sostenía una tira de tela negra a la altura de su tobillo, que sostenía a su vez una piedra preciosa verde.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba descubierto, y era rodeado por una fuerte presión de aire, y en la parte superior se podía distinguir una piedra blanca incrustada en ese lugar. Mientras que su mano derecha era rodeada por un delgado hilo de agua, que rotaba lentamente, en el brazo, un poco más abajo del hombro, ya hacia incrustada una piedra azul, que era cubierta en parte por la camisa destrozada del joven.

El corazón de Buttercup se agitó con fuerza, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Butch?, se preguntaba mientras veía la aparición del joven frente a sus ojos, que estaban abiertos a más no poder, su anillo verde había tomado posesión de casi todo el iris del ojo, dejando solo un punto negro, diminuto y tembloroso, como su cuerpo, comparado con la energía que desprendía el joven. Definitivamente, no podía creer que su amado se convirtiera en eso, aun mas, no quería hacerlo.

* * *

Rompió en llanto sin razón alguna, dejando perplejo y confundido al pequeño pelirrojo, que se quedó pasmado al no saber cómo reaccionar ante tal acción de la señora Him

_ ¿Qu-Qué es lo que ocurre, Lauliet-san?_ preguntó Daniel cuándo al fin pudo reaccionar, su voz era débil, apenas había podido articular esas simples palabras.

_ Brick y Butch no están_ respondió aún llorando, no estaba segura en su mente, pero su corazón no paraba de repetírselo.

* * *

Plantó uno de sus pies en el suelo, dispuesto a caminar, el suelo se cuarteó por completo, y un mini cráter se formó debajo de la planta de su pie.

Blake vio temeroso a su hermano mayor, no podía moverse, la falta de energía y la fuerte presión desprendida por el moreno se lo impedían, su Bankai había desaparecido, y su Shikai estaba completamente negro, ya no tenía poder.

* * *

_ ¿De qué habla, Lauliet-san? Sus hijos están en el baile de la escuela, además de que es imposible de que a los señores les pase algo_ repuso el niño sonriendo confiado, o al menos eso quería aparentar.

_ ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Algo les pasó! ¡Yo lo sé!_ explotó la rubia atemorizando al niño, quien retrocedió unos pasos, era imposible ocultarlo, no podía fingir mas.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, la velocidad con la que avanzó superaba miles de veces la suya, y se suponía que ella era la más veloz de todos.

Sus ojos ardían, pero por un extraño motivo no podía dejar de ver, algo se lo impedía. Su rubio cabello estaba meciéndose fuertemente, pero no le importaba, no podía hacer nada, solo observar con atención.

Sus orbes azules temblaban, pero seguía creyendo fielmente en que el moreno aun era su amigo, tenía que hacerlo.

Vio como el moreno voló a una gran velocidad, llegando hacia el peliblanco que solo lo veía asustado, como el resto de los presentes, todos, salvo uno. Intentó cerrar los ojos, pero su cuerpo no respondía, simplemente no la obedecía.

Pudo ver como el moreno levantaba lentamente su pierna derecha –recubierta con metal- y pateaba fuertemente el pecho del joven peliblanco, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes, cuarteándola en gran manera y formando un profundo cráter en ella, pero no se desmoronó –la barrera se lo impedía-

Apareció nuevamente delante del joven –que comenzaba a sangrar por el pecho y boca- justo antes de que cayera al suelo, y lo pateó con fuerza en el costado, en esta ocasión con su pierna derecha, enviándolo en dirección al techo, haciendo que chocara contra él, para luego caer casi instantáneamente con una gran quemadura en su costado.

* * *

La confusa red de líneas escarlatas estaba terminada, con 8 divisiones a los costados, donde se ubicaban los exterminadores, quienes cerraron los ojos, y comenzaron a recitar a una sola voz…

_ Por la sangre de los caídos, huesos de los que desafían nuestro poder, cenizas del pasado, nuestra sangre perdida en batalla…_ las inscripciones comenzaron a brillar en distintos colores, pero ellos no se detuvieron_ …traza el camino que debemos de seguir, marca lo que tenemos que exterminar, no permitas ni un solo error, te lo rogamos…_ los distintos colores se fundieron en un fuerte carmesí_ …ayúdanos a cumplir nuestro objetivo, y a no morir a causa de ello…

* * *

El hilo de agua en su mano se extendió de manera en que lo convirtió en un largo y delgado látigo, que dirigió en contra de Blake rápidamente, y arremetió contra su cuerpo en repetidas ocasiones, dejándolo con largas marcas en gran parte de su cuerpo, que comenzaban a sangrar.

Blossom abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Butch?, era la cuestión que se postró en su mente mientras veía como el moreno caminaba lentamente en dirección al semiinconsciente peliblanco, dejando profundas huellas donde pisaba.

Observó con atención la escena, sabía perfectamente que Butch no sería capaz de acabar con la vida de su hermano menor, estaba completamente segura de que él solo haría sufrir a su hermano, pero no se atrevería a matarlo, no era un buen juez, eso lo sabía claramente, pero se sentía… molesta al saber que no mataría al asesino de Brick, aunque también sabía bien que eso era un error, no podía juzgar a muerte a una persona, no era lo correcto.

Sus ojos rosas se abrieron mas ante sus pensamientos y al sentir una fuerte punzada de odio en su corazón. Los orbes rosas se llenaron de lagrimas, realmente necesitaba al pelinaranja para hacerla entrar en razón, pero ahora él no estaba ahí, no lo estaría nunca más.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, vio como el moreno levantaba al joven peliblanco del cuello, él, con los ojos apenas abiertos, no se resistió, parecía un muñeco de trapo, gran parte de sus huesos estaban rotos, y varios de ellos se habían incrustado con fuerza en sus órganos vitales, no tenía energías, las había utilizado todas en el ataque que había lanzado en contra del joven ojirrojo.

El moreno levantó su brazo izquierdo, y apretó mas el derecho que sostenía el cuello del peliplata, marcando una mueca de dolor en su rostro; la presión del aire que rodeaba su brazo aumentó, tiñéndose de un fuerte color.

A continuación: Rojo y más Rojo

* * *

_ Lo lamento, Daniel, discúlpame por favor_ pidió Lauliet abrazando maternalmente al niño que lloraba asustado, su cuerpo temblaba, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba, solo sabía que tenía miedo, pero no por la mujer que también lloraba, era algo más peligroso, que asechaba a su nueva familia.

_ ¡Lauliet-san! ¡Todos corren peligro!_ exclamó el niño abrazando con fuerza a la bella dama que tenía delante, ese sentimiento era el mismo que lo había estado asechando desde horas antes de que su madre muriese, era como ser rodeado por algún espíritu… un ángel de la muerte.

Los bellos orbes verdes se abrieron temblorosos al escuchar las palabras que salieron de los labios del niño, no estaba segura de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tal afirmación, simplemente no podía permitir que le quitaran a sus hijos.

Se separó del indefenso infante, y le sonrió cálidamente, limpiando las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, el pequeño niño solo pudo ver a la mujer a los ojos y calmarse ante la seguridad que había en ellos.

_ Iremos a buscar a tus hermanos mayores, ¿de acuerdo?_ informó Lauliet mientras caminaba hasta uno de los sillones individuales para recoger su bolso y tomar las llaves del automóvil que colgaban cerca de la puerta en un llavero. Abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia el niño, extendiéndole una mano, señal a la que él corrió en su dirección, tomándola para salir juntos

* * *

Sus ojos vieron a su atacante y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, su rostro pálido estaba en su mayoría cubierto por el liquido carmesí, su cuello aun era sostenido por la mano de su hermano, esta también estaba llena de sangre.

* * *

El camino a la escuela de sus hijos era demasiado largo, o al menos en esos momentos lo era, vio como una gran nube de humo se extendía por encima de los edificios, su corazón se aceleró, esa era la dirección de la escuela.

Sin dudar un segundo, aceleró la velocidad del automóvil deportivo rojo que tenía planeado regalar al mayor de sus hijos, cambió de velocidad, avanzando hasta la quinta, e iluminó con las luces altas la oscura calle por la que manejaba.

Pasó por encima de un charco, y su corazón se estremeció al escuchar como las gotas de agua ensuciaban el parabrisas, dirigió una fugaz mirada al niño que llevaba al lado, estaba temblando y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su pecho, regresó su vista hacia el camino.

* * *

La sonrisa de sus labios desapareció cuando sintió como la sangre que salía de su pecho cesaba lentamente, dirigió una rápida mirada al suelo, y pudo ver como un charco de sangre envolvía sus piernas y parte de su pecho y brazo izquierdo, volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ojos verdes de su hermano, realmente lo extrañaría, otra sonrisa más débil surcó sus labios

_ Me equivoqué… tú no eres un imbécil…_ susurró Blake con su último aliento, antes de cerrar sus blancos ojos, pero aun con la sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

* * *

Había una gran cantidad de fuego y humo por doquier, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Cómo un baile escolar se había convertido en algo tan siniestro como eso?

Los cadáveres ensangrentados de muchos alumnos ya hacían en el suelo o sobre las mesas, junto a los cadáveres de varias creaturas de colores.

Se volvió hacia el niño y cubrió su rostro son su cuerpo en forma de un abrazo, intentando prevenir que viera la horripilante escena que tenía delante, pero fue inútil, él ya había visto varios de los cadáveres de los alumnos, quedándose perplejo, con los ojos muy abiertos y temblorosos.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y, sin descubrir su cara, lo llevó de vuelta al automóvil, se quitó el delgado suéter azul que llevaba sobre el vestido verde claro, lo enrolló y lo sujeto sobre los ojos del niño, tomó las pequeñas y temblorosas manos y las colocó sobre sus oídos.

_ No te quites el suéter y no descubras tus oídos, ¿de acuerdo?_ ordenó Lauliet levantando un poco una de las manos del niño al tiempo que acercaba su boca al oído; recibió como respuesta un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

Besó la frente del niño mientras volvía a cubrir el oído del pequeño, salió del auto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, camino rápidamente hasta la puerta del conductor, la abrió y encendió el motor, para luego encender la radio en melodías de piano y violín, subió el volumen casi en su totalidad, cerró las puertas desde adentro y salió del vehículo de nueva cuenta, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Arrojó el resto del cuerpo del peliblanco sin darle mayor importancia.

Dirigió su mirada verde en dirección al moreno que tenía a su espalda, quien solo sonrió ante la idea de ser el siguiente que _eso _intentaría acabar, pero sonrió con más energía al pensar que con eso estaría más cerca de revivir a su amada.

* * *

Entre más se adentraba en la escuela más cadáveres encontraba, eran imágenes que nunca olvidaría, pero no se detuvo, tenía que encontrar a sus hijos costase lo que costase.

Escuchó un movimiento a su espalda, por lo que introdujo su mano en su bolso, el sonido se repitió con más fuerza, Lauliet reaccionó con rapidez, sacando el revólver plateado con detalles verdes claros de su bolso al tiempo que daba media vuelta, apuntando con su revólver, dispuesta a disparar, pero se detuvo al ver que no eran más que dos hermosas jóvenes, que la miraban asustadas y temblorosas, bajó su revólver y se acercó lentamente a las chicas.

_ ¿Están bien?_ fue lo que preguntó

_ S-si_ respondió temerosa la de largo cabello negro mientras veía asustada a la mujer, sus ojos amarillos tenían muestras de haber estado llorando durante varios minutos, y sus manos sostenían las de su acompañante, ambas temblorosas.

_ ¿Ustedes conocen a los hermanos Him?_ preguntó dudosa, le alegraba ver a alguien vivo en ese mar de muerte, pero no podía olvidar a sus hijos ni un solo momento.

_ Sí, pero no los hemos visto desde hace algún tiempo, justo antes de que esas cosas nos atacaran_ respondió la castaña que tenia muestras de temor, pero también de preocupación, viendo a la chica de ojos amarillos_ Creo que fueron a buscar al causante de todo esto…

_ Será mejor que salgan de aquí, en la entrada principal hay un automóvil rojo, dentro hay un niño, por favor, tomen la llave de repuesto que tiene sobre el neumático del lado del conductor y váyanse lejos e intenten llamar a las autoridades_ instruyó Lauliet dándose media vuelta y caminando nuevamente, las chicas solo asintieron y caminaron a paso rápido en sentido contrario a la mujer.

Lauliet sabía que sus hijos no estaban allí, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había algo que la llevaría con ellos. Una fuerte energía roja pasó por debajo de sus pies velozmente, levantó su mirada y buscó con ella la fuente de tal poder.

**

* * *

_Butch´s_POV_**

¿Dónde estoy?... todo esta tan oscuro, no puedo distinguir nada… ¿Qué habrá pasado?... ¿Por qué de pronto aparecí en este sitio?... ¿Y Brick? ¿Qué pasó con él?

_ Maestro_ escucho una débil voz no muy lejos de mí, intento seguirla, creo que se trata de Ishi, pero no puedo ver nada.

_ Maestro_ escucho más fuerte, sé que es Ishi, no hay duda, pero no lo puedo ver, esto se vuelve desesperante, odio la oscuridad de este modo, me sofoca

_ Maestro_ "¿Dónde estás, Ishi?" es lo que quiero decir, pero mi boca no emite sonidos, quiero tocar mi cabeza, pero mis manos no responden, quiero caminar, pero no siento mis piernas… pareciera que no existo.

_ Ma-Maestro_ la voz de Ishi comienza a ser más débil, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no me has gritado para que despierte? ¿Por qué en lugar de hacerlo comienzas a murmurar? Ishi, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

**

* * *

_Narradora´s_POV_**

Vio como uno de los tantos edificios del plantel emanaba una fuerte energía roja desde una de sus ventanas del primer piso, se acercó a la puerta principal, pero algo hizo que se detuviera antes de entrar.

Esperó un segundo, dudando si debería de abrirla, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decidir, la energía roja no se la dio, al salir disparada por la puerta, lanzando a Lauliet unos metros detrás. Cerró los ojos por inercia y esperó el golpe de su espalda contra el concreto, pero no llegó.

Abrió los ojos en busca de la causa de su parada segura, pero se encontró con la negra mirada de una oscura silueta, cerró los ojos nuevamente, para abrirlos más despejados, pero en esa ocasión fijó su mirada en el numero blanco que tenía en el pecho, que a su vez emanaba una fuerte energía negra.

_ Tres…_ susurró Lauliet delineando con sus finos dedos el número brillante.

* * *

Sus manos temblaban, ¿Qué era esa emoción que recorría su cuerpo?, se preguntaba a si misma sin dejar de temblar, su corazón estaba acelerado, sus ojos bien abiertos no dejaban de titilar, la franja rosa se había adueñado de gran parte del iris de sus ojos, sudaba frio, estaba a punto de sufrir las consecuencias de su técnica.

Después de ver como su amigo moreno había descuartizado a su hermano menor se quedo sin aliento y perdió la poca energía que le quedaba en un intento desesperado por detenerlo, pero fue en vano, ya que ni siquiera pudo terminar de formar su ataque para cuando sus alas de rubí se habían roto en pedazos, llevándose toda su energía.

Sentía un gran odio hacia el peliblanco, no lo podía negar, pero no por eso deseaba su muerte, y menos una tan dolorosa como esa. Dirigió su mirada rosa hacia sus hermanas, quienes estaban iguales o peor que ella.

Un fuerte dolor inundó el centro de su pecho, por lo que lo sostuvo con una de sus manos, intentando con eso detener la punzada, pero fue inútil.

Un pequeño hilo del líquido escarlata salió de sus labios, recorrió su barbilla, cayendo al suelo en forma de una pequeña gota de sangre. Un segundo después, cayó sin energías al suelo inconsciente, justo cuando distinguió esa sensación: Tenía miedo.

**

* * *

¡Aquí se termina el capitulo n_n!**

Hoy estoy más feliz de lo normal, nah no es cierto, eso es imposible xD, el punto es que hoy soy feliz porque me he vuelto un año más vieja n_n, ayer fue mi cumpleaños número quince ^-^… bien, creo que comienzo a sufrir los estragos de la edad, me duele todo el cuerpo x_X, nah no es cierto, solo la espalda Hehe ^-^… nah, tampoco eso es cierto, sigo siendo joven y bella a pesar de todo lo que me digan (¡Eso va para ti Katia! Ò.ó!)… en fin, a lo que importa: Me concentraré en escribir un ThreeShot para Dinora (porque me regalo un pastel n_n ¡Gracias, Dino!), asi que no creo poder actualizar muy pronto _**Las 4 Gemas**_ ^-^, pero no se preocupen, ya llevo escrito un capitulo y medio a mano n_n, solo me falta la mitad y está listo n_n… aunque me faltaría escribirlo en el PC, lo que me da más flojera… ah, no lo sé, solo sé que no sé nada n_n

En fin, a continuación les presento la carta **sin censura** de Dinora n_n

**¡Carta de Suicidio!**

Escribo esta carta bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla por razones bla bla bla bla bla bla yo Dinorah bla bla bla le pido bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla por su final bla bla bla que no mate a Brick bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla si no cambia su final bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla porque bla bla bla bla si no pasará lo peor bla bla bla bla bla si no lo cambias bla bla bla.

Y luego les enseño la carta que encontré en mi mesa banco de la escuela o.o…

_**Corte suprema de justicia**_

Cd. Juárez, chihuahua

14 de octubre del 2010

Señorita

Abogada de Flor Daniela Alday

Jefa del estado mayor conjunto

De las fuerzas armadas

Generala de división

Dinorah Chacón Lamas

Su despacho

De orden de este tribunal de justicia de la republica de México, por conducto del suscrito nombrado juez natural por unanimidad del plano de esta corte, sírvase por conducto de la autoridad que usted delegue en capturar a la ciudadana escritora de fanfiction: **FLOR DANIELA ALDAY **bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla, a quien se le supone responsable de los delitos de: TRAICION A LA PATRIA, ABUSO DE AUTORIDAD, USURPACION DE FUNCIONES, TARDANZA Y POCA INSPIRACION, BLA, MALTRATO FISICO Y PSICOLOGICO A SU ABOGADA O SEA YO BLA ,BLA BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA AUTORIDAD, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, CONTRA LA FORMA, BLA ,BLA, BLA ,BLA ,BLA ,BLA SIN OMITIR QUE ME SIENTO UTILIZADA, BLA ,BLA ,BLA ,BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA INDISISPIRACION, BLA ,BLA ,BLA BLA, BLA PERJUICIOS, BLA, BLA,BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, ADMINISTRACION,BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, POCA INSPIRACION, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, DEDICADO BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, ESTADO BLA, BLA, BLA, SIN OMITIR QUE BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, Y SUS BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, OSCUROS BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, PROVOCAR TRAUMAS DE POR VIDA BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA, Y MAS COSA QUE SON OMITIDAS POR EL BIEN DE LA CIUDADANA.

Con una pequeña y letal condena de… ammmmmmmmmmmm…. Creo que es de cadena perpetua con una computadora de los años de 1945 en tu celda y después te mandan a la silla eléctrica.

Lo anterior a raíz del Requerimiento Fiscal presentado en esta Corte por parte del ministerio publico.

Atentamente

Dinorah Chacón Lamas

Jueza, Abogada de Flor Daniela Alday,

Jefa del estado mayor conjunto

De las fuerzas armadas

Generala de división

**N/H:Esto demuestra lo locas que están las amigas de mi hermana ¬¬, por cierto el final se acerca muajajaja! **n/a: *murmurando* Solo por si no quedaba claro con todas las veces que lo dije xD

Bien, para esa carta que me mando mi ex abogada necesito a una nueva abogada, no quiero estar en cadena perpetua con una computadora del 45 en mi celda Ó.Ò, ¡Por favor ayúdenme! Ó.Ò

En fin, escribiré las respuestas antes de que me dé un shock y entre a un estado de hiperventilación x_X

**¡Respuestas!**

Gracias por comentar en _**Las 4 Gemas**_, gracias a ustedes ya casi alcanza los 150 reviews n_n

**Emo Fairy: **_**Flor: **_Lamento la tardanza, hay ocasiones en que se me acaba por completo la inspiración n_n _**Pepe: **_Estamos todos bien, gracias a Dios ^-^_**Papa: **_Es divertido cuando pasa eso, por ejemplo la otra ocasión, hace como un mes, hicieron un concurso de conocimiento en el que participó Flor-nee como representante de 3° grado, pero perdieron porque en cada acierto sus compañeros se ponían a gritar como locos, y cada vez que se equivocaba intentaban golpear a los jueces xD… _**Ishi: **_¡Es que es verdad! Nos estaban haciendo fraude ¬_¬ _**Cuca: **_Si, pero si se hubieran callado no les hubieran quitado todos los puntos y los hubieran descalificado ¬¬ _**Flor: **_Pero no importa, tuvimos como 3 horas libres n_n _**Ishi: **_Seeeh ^-^ _**Pepe: **_Creo que Mila-chan (amiga de kmy-litha16) estaba aquí, pero no lo recuerdo bien ù-ú _**Flor: **_Jaja, me da gusto que sean parecidas n_n _**Papa: **_En fin, nos vemos luego, Carolina-nee n_n _**Flor: **_¡Papa! ¡Primero pide permiso para llamar a Emo-chan por su nombre ò.ó! _**Papa: **_Ok u.u, Caro… digo Emo-nee, ¿me dejas llamarte por tu nombre? ó.ò _**Flor: **_Bueno, nos vemos ^-^

**kmy-litha16: **_**Flor: **_Me da gusto que todo se haya arreglado bien ^-^… aunque Papa quería la Katana de Rin n_nU _**Papa: **_Si, yo la quería u.u…_** Pepe: **_Por eso obligo a Flor-nee a que le comprara una Katana parecida -.- _**Flor: **_Me gaste todo mi dinero en eso u.u… y pensar que no quiso que le regalara ninguna de las que tenia aquí =.= _**Ishi: **_En fin, pueden venir cuando quieran, nos sentimos solos u.u… _**Cuca: **_No, en realidad no, pero pueden venir cuando quieran n_n, sería divertido cuidar de alguno por algún tiempo n_n… _**Papa: **_¡Y que venga Nero-kun! *¬*

**Angelic: **No tienes que agradecerme n_n… espero que te guste este capítulo n_n

**Licci: **_**Flor: **_Gracias por todos los consejos, creo que comenzare a escribir con eso en mente n_n… _**Ishi: **_Yo te doy gracias por haber animado a Flor-nee-sama, tu comentario le ayudo mucho _**Flor: **_^-^U Lamento haberte preocupado, pero he decidido que no llorare mas por mi tío, él ya está en un mejor lugar ^-^ _**Pepe: **_Digamos que ella está intentando ser como el café de la metáfora de la Zanahoria, Huevos o Café n_n _**Flor: **_"Al mal tiempo buena cara", ¿no? Por eso siempre procuro sonreír, gracias por todo, y más por los consejos n_n _**Papa: **_Definitivamente ya te consideramos una de nuestras locas amigas n_n _**Cuca: **_¡Huye! ¡Bleik! ¡Huye o.o!

**Dejen sus comentarios, propuestas sobre algún abogado, recomendaciones, amenazas de colgarme de un poste de la luz, peticiones, entre otras cosas, ¿si?**

**¡Sayônara!**


	31. Pasado, Presente y Futuro

¡Konbanwa!

Lamento la demora ^-^, pero al parecer escribir la historia de Dino _**Quiero que sepas**_ me cortó la inspiración, y al buscar inspiración en los animes **Full Metal Alchemist **y **-man **me quedé clavada con ellos y no he podido concentrarme en escribir ninguna de mis historias ^-^… aparte de que he encontrado otra manera de entretenerme aparte de ir al karate para golpear a mi amiga Karla, que es el dibujo técnico ^-^… comienzo a tener muchos vicios =.=.

En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, y de ante mano aclaro que lo hice con falta de inspiración, por lo que puede estar un poco raro o… extraño ^-^…

**Declaración: **Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuese así los protagonistas de la historia serian Butch y Buttercup, y los otros personajes no tendrían tanta participación, pero si influirían en la historia), le pertenecen a su creador y a Catoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **UA, OoC, sangre, traiciones, un viejo loco que quiere revivir a alguien muerto, suspenso, confusiones, poco amor, pocos valores éticos y morales, descuartizamiento de personajes, poco sentido común y no respeta las leyes físicas (como la ley de la gravedad o espacio-tiempo…)

* * *

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 31: Pasado, Presente y Futuro**

_**El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena. He aquí el porqué se nos escapa el presente.**_

Su mirada se posó en los orbes negros de nueva cuenta, vio con rapidez la sonrisa que se dibujó en ellos cuando dijo en un susurro: __Hay que buscar a sus hijos, Lauliet-san__ antes de que corriera con rapidez entre todos los edificios que conformaban el plantel escolar dirigiéndose a la bahía de Megaville.

Vio por encima del hombro del joven que la llevaba en brazos, detectando al resto de los exterminadores que los seguían a algunos pasos, cada uno de ellos con un número distinto marcado en el pecho, que emanaba una fuerte energía de sus colores representativos.

_ ¿Por qué hacen esto?_ preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible, mas todos los escucharon claramente, antes de que en sus labios se dibujaran las sonrisas que perduraron en ellos

_ Por los viejos tiempos_ un extraño brillo surcó los ojos verdes de la mujer al escuchar la respuesta dada por el joven moreno, por lo que regresó su mirada casi por inercia.

_ _Esa sonrisa…_ _pensó viendo al joven un poco sorprendida, pero luego entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa apenas marcada en sus labios_…_es igual a la de entonces…__ la imagen del hombre de cabellos canosos y ojos azules sonriéndole confiadamente se instaló en sus pensamientos, obligándola a soltar un suspiro triste_ _¿Con que los viejos tiempos?... Desearía poder volver a esos momentos… en los que estaba contigo… Braker…__ sus pensamientos recorrieron rápidamente sus recuerdos, instalándose en el ultimo día que vio al hombre que le robaba todo su YO…

**{Flash Back}**

_ Son unos preciosos niños_ su voz llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndola sonreír cálidamente, aunque él no la viera

_ Sí, los cuatro son iguales a ti_ repuso en un susurro, viendo como el peliblanco apagaba la luz de la lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama del mayor de sus hijos

_ También a ti_ murmuró poniéndose de pie, pero aun dándole la espalda

_ ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

_ Lo tengo que hacer, por el bien de los niños_ respondió girando sobre sus talones, caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero con la mirada clavada en el suelo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

_ Sabes que ellos son fuertes, no tienes que hacer esto por ellos_ se separó del marco de la puerta para apoyar su espalda en la pared del corredor,

_ Lo sé, pero no quiero que se involucren en esto, sabes que si pierdo me obligará a jugar contra de la voluntad de Dios… o lo hará con los niños…_ cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda, aún sin levantar la mirada

_ Pero si no funciona te matará y lo volverá a intentar con los niños…

_ Es por eso que tengo que hacerlo_ contestó dirigiendo su mirada azul al encuentro de la verde de la mujer a la que amaba

_ P-Pero_ sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas, realmente no quería que eso ocurriera. Sintió como los brazos del hombre al que amaba rodeaban su cintura y sus labios temblorosos eran invadidos por los de él

_ No te preocupes, Lauliet, todo saldrá bien_ dijo al cortar el rápido beso que le había entregado a su esposa mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, entregándole una sonrisa llena de decisión…

**{End of the Flash Back}**

_ _Todo salió bien, pero él no cumplió…_ _cerró los ojos intentando serenar su mente un poco_…_Braker…

* * *

_

_ ¡Blossom! ¡Blossom!_ llamaba la morena con preocupación al ver como su hermana mayor había colapsado. La acercó jalándola por los hombros hasta apoyarla en las piernas de su hermana rubia, quien la veía incrédula con los ojos azules llenos de lagrimas_ Aun tiene pulso, pero perdió mucha energía

_ ¿Estará bien?_ preguntó la rubia con preocupación, retirando el cabello naranja que cubría el rostro de su hermana

_ Eso espero_ juntó sus manos en frente de su pecho, para luego apoyarlas en el centro del estomago de su hermana .Una poderosa energía verde delineó el cuerpo de la pelinaranja, meciendo su cabello. Una vez que la morena retiró sus manos, la energía se introdujo al cuerpo de la chica.

_ Eso será suficiente para que sus funciones vitales no se detengan, pero no podrá despertar dentro de algunas horas_ informó Buttercup viendo seriamente a su hermana menor_ Tenemos que protegerla hasta entonces_ como respuesta recibió un dudoso asentimiento de cabeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas, ya que el sonido de una explosión llamó su atención, obligándola a dirigir la mirada de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba su amigo Butch, o al menos eso suponía…

_ Al parecer no eres tan bueno como pensé_ comentó en un tono burlesco el hombre de cabellos negros que vestía un kimono masculino negro con una cinta blanca en el centro_ Creo que tu padre era mucho más fuerte que tu, lástima que no lo era más que yo…

La nube de polvo delante de él se disperso rápidamente con el movimiento de la mano izquierda del joven moreno, que tenía varios hilos de sangre recorriendo su cara con rumbo al suelo. Sus ojos verdes sin brillo vieron al hombre que tenía delante, quien estaba –literalmente- volando a unos metros del suelo. Sin expresión alguna, se lanzó contra él, levantando su mano derecha en forma de puño, dispuesto a golpear a su contrincante con él, mas Byakuya no se movió, deteniendo el golpe con su mano izquierda, que fue perforada por un delgado hilo de agua a presión. Levantó su mano libre, y comenzó a golpear consecutivamente a su contrincante con ella, para luego comenzar a golpear al joven con patadas a un ritmo sorprendente.

Después de unos segundos detuvo los golpes, para soltar la mano de su contrincante y arremeter en contra de su pecho una fuerte patada, que lo lanzó al suelo de nueva cuenta.

_ Me estás aburriendo_ susurró con el ceño fruncido viendo la nueva nube de polvo que rodeaba a su contrincante. Dirigió su mirada blanca a sus espaldas, encontrándose con la mirada verde del chico. No se movió, simplemente se quedó viendo como su contrincante arremetía contra él un fuerte golpe con su mano izquierda.

Una gran cantidad de sangre cayó al suelo, tiñéndolo de carmesí.

* * *

Entraron al automóvil en cuanto localizaron la llave de repuesto, ambas temblorosas vieron al asiento trasero recordando lo que la mujer de rubios cabellos les había dicho

_ Pequeño_ soltó dudosa la pelicastaña intentando llamar la atención del niño tembloroso que tarareaba la melodía de piano, intentando serenarse.

_ Niño_ llamó con más fuerza su acompañante de negros cabellos. El niño tembló un poco al percibir la voz desconocida de la muchacha

_ ¿L-Lauliet-san?_ preguntó dudoso descubriendo sus oídos y dirigiendo su mirada en dirección de la voz, pero no se quitó el suéter que cubría sus ojos y que impedía que pudiera ver a sus interlocutoras.

_ No, nosotras nos encontramos con ella adentro de la escuela, nos dijo que te lleváramos a un lugar seguro, ¿Estás bien?_ informó amigablemente la ojipurpura suponiendo que ese era el nombre de la mujer que habían encontrado. Toco un poco el suéter que cubría los ojos de niño, pero el gemido de temor que soltó el niño cuando sintió el contacto la detuvo

_ Está bien, nosotras somos tus amigas, queremos ayudarte_ intentó tranquilizar la morena en un tono maternal.

_ P-Pero, Lauliet-san me dijo que no me lo quitara_ susurró temeroso, su voz temblaba al igual que el resto de su cuerpo

_ No te preocupes por eso, nosotras solo queremos llevarte a casa_ aseguró Violeta tomando el suéter con delicadeza para retirarlo de los ojos del niño, quien las vio temeroso, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas derramadas al igual que sus mejillas

_ ¿Sabes cómo llegar a tu casa?_ preguntó Julieta sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora –poco común en ella-, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_ S-si… pero, Lauliet-san… no ha regresado_ contestó intentando no ver por la ventana para buscar con la mirada a su madre adoptiva.

_ No te preocupes por ella…_ la sonrisa en su rostro llamó la atención del niño, pues notó el extraño brillo que se lucio en sus orbes purpuras_… ella fue a buscar al resto de sus hijos…_ al escuchar eso sintió como la morena aceleraba el auto en reversa, para salir de la escuela.

* * *

Su cabello negro se meció ante la energía del ataque que lanzó contra su enemigo. Sus ojos blancos se entrecerraron con aburrimiento, que se denotó en todo su rostro.

_ No puedo creer que hayas caído en algo tan obvio_ su mirada se posó de nuevo en su contrincante, que tenía varias heridas en forma de pequeños círculos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo_ Hazme el favor de no morir…. Te necesito vivo.

Se detuvo al ver como la sangre que había manchado el suelo, así como el cuerpo de su contrincante se esfumaban en forma de viento, tal como lo había hecho la copia barata que había atravesado su contrincante con el golpe arremetido contra él.

_ Rechazo instantáneo de técnicas, ¿eh?... hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa técnica_ cerró los ojos por completo y se mantuvo así durante algunos segundos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sin vacilar ni un segundo formó una larga lanza con energía gris y la arrojó hacia el suelo debajo de él. Cuando el arma tocó el suelo, un gran cráter se formó alrededor a causa de la fuerza que llevaba, que se sintió en todo el salón

La energía del impacto provocó una fuerte onda de aire a presión, arrojando a Bubbles contra la pared. La rubia sostuvo con fuerza a su inconsciente hermana delante de su pecho. Su espalda chocó con fuerza contra la pared. Varios hilos de sangre resbalaron desde sus labios, pero sonrió cuando vio que la pelinaranja estaba a salvo en sus brazos. Cayó al instante en el suelo, al tiempo que dejaba caer el cuerpo de su hermana sobre sus piernas.

La morena sintió como sus alas de esmeralda se rompían a causa del viento, vio por encima de sus hombros. Un pequeño grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios al ver que los afilados trozos de piedra verde se dirigían rápidamente en contra de su rubia hermana distraída.

_ ¡Bubbles!_ exclamó cuando pudo articular la palabra. La rubia levantó el rostro como acto reflejo, pero al ver los proyectiles de piedra verde dirigirse hacia ella y su hermana. Cerró los ojos y cubrió el cuerpo de su hermana con el suyo, esperando los impactos contra su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos después de unos segundos de espera, para ver lo que había cubierto su cuerpo. El iris azul de sus ojos tembló al tiempo que sentía como un par de botas rojas caían sobre sus mejillas. Su voz se quebró muestras soltaba el dudoso ¿_B-Boomer?_ en un susurro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaba de ellos. Sus ojos azules entre cerrados intentaban disimular el dolor que invadía su espalda y algunas partes de sus brazos. No tenía ni idea de donde había sacado energía, pero se alegraba por haber podido detener los impactos que amenazaban a su amada.

_ ¡Boomer!_ exclamó Bubbles al asimilar por completo la información que sus sentidos enviaban a su cerebro. Podía percibir el olor a hierro de la sangre. Podía oír la respiración agitada de su salvador. Podía sentir como las gotas de sangre resbalaban por su mejilla. Podía saborear las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos para resbalar hasta sus labios, dejando la sensación salada que percibía. Y sobre todo podía ver al joven de cabellos rubios delante de ella con varios orificios en los brazos –principalmente- que contenían los fragmentos de la piedra verde en ellos.

Cayó de rodillas cuando sus piernas se vencieron de nuevo ante la falta de energía, pero seguía sonriendo para tranquilizar a la joven que tenía delante, quien inmediatamente después lo abrazó para intentar ayudarlo y consolarse al mismo tiempo. La onda de viento cesó en ese instante.

_ ¡Boomer!_ exclamó Buttercup corriendo en dirección a los jóvenes cuando la energía se hubo dispersado_ ¡ ¿Estás bien? ! ¡Boomer!

_ No se preocupen, estoy bien_ contestó aun sonriendo. La rubia levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la azul de él. Él volvió a sonreír para luego desviar su mirada hacia la morena_ Buttercup, tengo algo que pedirte_ esa aclaración sorprendió a las dos jóvenes, quienes se vieron mutuamente y luego dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada al rubio.

* * *

_ ¿Hacia dónde, pequeño?_ preguntó la morena sin disminuir la velocidad con la que avanzaba el automóvil, al contrario hizo un nuevo cambio de velocidad, avanzando hasta la quinta unidad de cambios.

_ ¡Espera! ¡Lauliet-san aun no regresa! ¡Tenemos que ir de nuevo a la escuela! ¡No la podemos dejar ahí!_ gritó el niño viendo desesperado a la morena que conducía el auto

_ Ella no regresará a la escuela, ¿Qué no escuchaste? Se fue a buscar a tus hermanos mayores_ repuso Julieta sin mover su mirada del camino.

_ ¡Aun así tenemos que esperarla!

_ Pequeño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ preguntó amablemente la pelicastaña tocando con la palma de su mano la mejilla izquierda del niño moviendo su cabeza delicadamente para que la viera a ella

_ ¡Eso no importa! ¡Tienes que decirle que regrese! ¡Tenemos que regresar por Lauliet-san!

_ La esperaremos en tu casa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ volvió a preguntar sin dar más respuesta

_ ¡Pero…!

_ No te preocupes mas por ella, estará bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ ¡Daniel! ¡Me llamo Daniel! ¡Ahora dile que regresemos!

_ Daniel es un nombre muy bonito_ comentó sonriendo cálidamente_ Es un gusto conocerte, Daniel, no tienes que preocuparte por tu madre, no le pasará nada malo…

_ ¡ ¿Cómo lo sabes? !_ cuestionó separando su cara de la tibia mano de la joven

_ Lo vi en sus ojos_ respondió sonriendo mientras apoyaba su mano en su sucio vestido de gala_ No le pasara nada que no esté dispuesta a hacer…

* * *

Sus ojos blancos se abrieron con rabia mientras su expresión se llenaba de la misma cuando vio que el joven de cabellos negros se encontraba oculto en el piso inferior a ese, y donde el cual había creado un gran cráter, rompiendo esa sección de su barrera.

_ Está prohibido entrar a MI laboratorio_ masculló en un susurro antes de lanzarse con rabia en contra del moreno que lo esperaba sin expresión ninguna, sin importarle el hecho de que Byakuya estuviese preparando otra de sus destructivas lanzas grises mientras se aproximaba con velocidad en su contra.

* * *

La fresca brisa chocaba agradablemente contra su cara. El sonido de las olas chocando la relajaba un poco, pero no podía olvidar ni un segundo de dos hechos que la estresaban a horrores: 1) Sus hijos se encontraban muy lejos de Megaville y 2) Estaba siendo llevada en brazos por un joven al que parecía importarle un bledo el hecho de correr a unos 200 km/h por una franja de agua de mar congelada en medio del océano.

_ ¿Le tienes miedo al agua, Lauliet-san?_ preguntó el moreno con un tono burlón en su voz, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

_ Claro que no_ respondió la mujer desviando su mirada verde de la profunda negra de él

_ Pues si me preguntaran a mí, diría que Lauliet-obaa-san comienza a sacar sus instintos felinos_ comentó la joven que tenía macado el número 7 en su pecho, que era rodeado por una poderosa energía verde (n/a: Ammm… no puse energía purpura porque… para mí el verde es el color que representa los números 7 n_n)

_ ¿Por qué lo dices, Zoey-san?_ preguntó inocentemente la chica que tenía marcado en su pecho el numero 6, emanando una fuerte energía roja

_ Por la manera en la que esta agarrando a Alvaro-Boke_ respondió señalando a la mujer rubia que sostenía con fuerza la camisa rasgada del moreno sin dejar de hacerlo por ningún motivo

_ Ustedes dos dejen de bromear ya_ ordenó la joven de castaños cabellos golpeando a ambas chicas en la cabeza sin dejar de correr por la franja de hielo que había formado su compañera de negros cabellos y morena piel, que llevaba el numero 5 marcado en su pecho emanando una fuerte energía azul claro. Ambas jóvenes llevaron sus manos al lugar donde habían sido golpeadas, para detenerse en la franja de hielo, frotando el chichón que se les había formado por el golpe.

* * *

Con su mano izquierda detuvo la lanza de su contrincante antes de que siquiera la soltara contra él. La apretó con fuerza, para destruirla al instante junto a una ráfaga de viento. Soltó los restos de la energía grisácea comprimida del arma y tomó instantáneamente con su mano derecha la mano izquierda del hombre de ojos blancos, sin dejarlo reaccionar. En un ágil movimiento tomó el cuello del hombre con su mano izquierda.

Sin dudar un segundo, jaló la extremidad de su contrincante. Se pudo escuchar el sonido de los huesos al romperse y los músculos al desgarrarse antes de que el brazo izquierdo de Byakuya cayera en el suelo del sótano del almacén donde se encontraban, seguido de un gran chorro de sangre que salió del hombro del hombre, junto a un fuerte grito de dolor que inundó todo el almacén al instante. Butch dejó caer a Byakuya de rodillas frente a él cuando soltó su cuello. Levantó su mano derecha y una gran cantidad de energía azul se acumuló en ella.

El hilo de agua comenzó a cambiar su forma rápidamente, convirtiéndose en lo que parecía ser un tridente con mango no tan largo, pero con exuberantes filos, que al tener contacto con la armadura de la pierna derecha se volvieron de un metal azulado,(n/a: A lo que me refiero con esto es que no es como el tridente que utilizan en las caricaturas u otras cosas, si no que es más parecido a un Sai, pero con los filos mas grandes ^-^ y lo que lo sostiene no está tan largo), en ellos aparecieron varios símbolos, destacando entre todos la esvástica con las puntas en sentido anti horario (卍).

Levantó el arma, y la dejó caer ágilmente en el hombro derecho del hombre. Las pupilas grises de sus ojos se volvieron solo un punto en todo el contorno blanco. Varias muestras de dolor se hicieron presentes en su expresión. Su piel empalideció. Mucha más sangre salió de su cuerpo. Todo en el mismo segundo en el que su cuerpo cayó de frente al suelo, rodeado de un gran charco de sangre.

La peliblanca herida tembló fuertemente cuando escuchó los dos gritos consecutivos desprendidos por las cuerdas vocales de su amado. Se obligó a levantarse y caminar hasta el cráter donde se había introducido su maestro, pero se detuvo en el borde, justo cuando pudo ver como la mayoría de los aparatos del laboratorio eran teñidos por gotas y manchas escarlata expulsadas por ambos hombros del hombre de ojos blancos.

Cayó de rodillas por inercia. Su cuerpo tembló con mucha más fuerza. Sus manos oprimieron su pecho intentando contener el dolor que lo partía. Mordió su labio inferior, lo que causó que un hilo de sangre saliera de él. Retuvo sus lágrimas, intentando no creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Pero nada funcionó. Nada le permitió mentirse a sí misma.

Las lágrimas empañaron su mirada cuando vio como el _demonio_ sacudía la sangre de su arma. Un fuerte rayo cruzó por su cuerpo cuando en su mente se dibujó la idea de perder a lo que más amaba. Su corazón se retorció ante el pensamiento de que ese sería el final de su amado maestro y mentor. Un pequeño brillo de esperanza se mostró en medio de toda la oscuridad que había acurrucado a su corazón por un segundo, pero la realidad lo apagó de golpe cuando vio que el cuerpo de su amado no desaparecía como debería de hacerlo si fuese una de sus técnicas.

_ ¿Byakuya-sama?_ preguntó dudosa, intentando encender de nuevo el pequeño brillo apagado, pero el carecimiento de movimiento en el cuerpo de su mentor hizo que el pequeño brillo desapareciera por completo de su corazón._ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Byakuya-sama! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

El grito de Bell resonó en todo el almacén, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que se mantenían alejados de la pelea. El rubio levantó su mirada para dirigirla en dirección de donde provenía el sonido. Sus orbes azules se abrieron con preocupación, mientras varias líneas se marcaban alrededor de ellos, al reconocer ese sentimiento.

_ Butter-Buttercup, creo que será mejor que te prepares…_ el consejo se escuchó mas como advertencia, susurrada sutilmente. La susodicha desvió su mirada para dirigirla hacia a el joven rubio, llena de confusión_ … vas a experimentar el peor dolor que jamás te imaginarías…_ él señaló con su dedo índice el lugar de donde había provenido el grito, su dedo estaba teñido con sangre. La misma que estaba utilizando para dibujar los símbolos en el suelo.

_ Bell…_ murmuró Buttercup sorprendida mientras veía como su hermana era cubierta por un torbellino de denso viento blanco. Se puso de pie como acto reflejo. Instinto. De algún modo sabía que lo que el rubio le había dicho era completamente cierto. Al ponerse de pie borró un poco de los triángulos que había dibujado con su sangre dentro del círculo de la misma. Levantó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, para verlas con sus ojos jade. Recordó de pronto el porqué estaban heridas y teñidas casi por completo del liquido carmesí.

Una fuerte presión en su pecho la obligó a llevar sus manos hasta la gema verde que se encontraba en la parte central de su pecho, como correspondía al Shikai. La piedra pronto se llenó con el líquido escarlata que teñía sus manos. Un gemido sordo se escapó de sus labios al tiempo que un delgado hilo verde salía de su gema para unirse con el azul y rojo que salieron de los collares de sus hermanas, quienes fueron cubiertas por un brillo de su color respectivo, para desaparecer al tiempo que se mostraba el Shikai de cada una.

Retrocedió unos pasos al sentir como parte de su energía la abandonaba junto al hilo. Buscó algo para apoyarse, pero al no encontrarlo sus piernas la traicionaron, dejándola caer a un metro y medio del borde del circulo de sangre (n/a: Si quieren darse una idea de cómo son los círculos que dibujaron Boomer y Buttercup, así como los exterminadores, busquen en Google: "_Circulo de transmutación humana de Full Metal Alchemist_" o más sencillo, vean la serie completa ^-^). Cerró los ojos para aliviar un poco la presión que invadía su pecho, pero el sonido de la tierra al partirse le obligó a abrirlos de nuevo.

Vio como las energías de colores se fusionaban entre sí, produciendo la misma presión que causó el poder del moreno, pero notó algo distinto en las energías. Sintió como un fuerte escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral al recordar fugazmente. Una de las tantas cosas que la habían convertido en lo que era ese día… o lo que planeaba convertirse.

**{Flash Back}**

_ Butter… tienes que recordar esto perfectamente… no olvides nunca que lo _bueno _no siempre lo es, así como lo _malo_… tienes que aprender a distinguir entre ambos, y exterminar al que creas necesario_ la voz tranquilizadora de la bella mujer de corto cabello plateado resonó en su cabeza, confundiéndola en su totalidad. Hasta ese momento…

**{End of the Flash Back}**

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó entre toda la mueca de dolor de su rostro. Al fin había entendido la oración que le dijo su madre en el último entrenamiento que tubo junto con ella, la noche que salió a hurtadillas de su casa, para volver… sin vida.

La conclusión a su rápido razonamiento desató una de las cadenas que había oprimido su cuerpo desde su niñez, y descifró lo que tendría que hacer a continuación para poder sacar a sus seres amados de ese embrollo. El dolor de su pecho cesó al tiempo que los cuatro elementos se manifestaban delante de ella.

_ Boo-Boomer… con-continua tu so-solo_ ordenó Buttercup con dificultad aun presionando la gema de su pecho. Estaba sudando de dolor. Su cuerpo temblaba. Realmente estaba adolorida, pero ese no era momento de pensar en eso

_ Claro_ aceptó el rubio asintiendo levemente con su cabeza

La morena dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanas. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que su hermana rubia había quedado inconsciente por el dolor de su pecho. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que sus hermanas vestían de nuevo el Shikai. Se puso de pie a duras penas por la presión que la energía desatada ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Caminó pesadamente hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus hermanas inconscientes y las tomó por la cintura a ambas, obligándose a cargarlas hasta llegar a la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

Se hincó y dejó a las jóvenes en el suelo, para luego tomar a la pelinaranja por los hombros para reclinarla en la pared, de forma que estuviese sentada, para luego hacer lo mismo con su hermana menor. Juntó sus manos a modo de aplauso. Las apoyó en el suelo, a unos cuantos centímetros de las jóvenes, haciendo que un fuerte brillo verde tomara la forma de un cubo, que protegería a sus hermanas de cualquier daño.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y se dio media vuelta para ver como la energía de colores comenzaba a disiparse de alrededor de su hermana delante del cráter que llevaba al laboratorio de Byakuya. La curiosidad atacó de pronto la mente de Buttercup con preguntas como: ¿Qué hay dentro? ¿Por qué estaba prohibido entrar allí? ¿Por qué Byakuya se molestó tanto cuando descubrió que Butch se había infiltrado en su laboratorio? Etcétera, pero recordó al hermano mayor de su amado.

Dirigió su vista hasta donde se encontraban los restos del pelinaranja. Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando vio la deplorable imagen. Caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, cayendo de rodillas a unos centímetros del pelinaranja.

Mordió su labio inferior para retener las lágrimas que insistían en acumularse en sus ojos. Sintió el sabor a cobre invadir su boca, al tiempo que una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla. Llevó su mano derecha hasta el rostro del pelinaranja y la pasó por encima de los ojos carmesí sin brillo, cerrándolos con pesar. Llevó sus manos hasta los hombros del pelinaranja, para voltearlos para poner bocarriba al ojirrojo. El nudo en su garganta no desapareció, al contrario, se enredó con más fuerza cuando la joven comenzó a llevar a rastras el inerte cuerpo hasta la esquina contraria a la que había puesto a sus hermanas.

Cerró los ojos con pesar. Realmente lamentaba que su apreciado amigo Brick hubiese muerto. Levantó su verde mirada hasta encontrar los restos divididos del joven peliblanco. Escuchó el sonido retorcido del metal al forzarse, por lo que dirigió su mirada hasta el lugar de donde provenía. Tembló con fuerza antes de que su mente comprendiera por completo las imágenes que sus ojos captaban.

El moreno salió del gran cráter que daba hacia el laboratorio, con una gran viga de metal siguiendo a su pierna izquierda, con la que simuló patear a la nada, arrojando la viga de metal en contra de la peliblanca que aún no se distinguía entre la energía.

Ella cerró los ojos como impulso, pero los volvió a abrir al recordar al joven peliblanco. Dirigió rápidamente su mirada hasta donde se encontraban los restos y corrió hasta ellos intentando no hacer ruido y no ver en dirección al cráter. Al llegar hasta donde se encontraban parte del brazo derecho y la parte inferior de la mitad del torso del peliblanco sus ojos se tensaron y comenzaron a temblar con fuerza.

El estremecedor sonido del metal siendo nuevamente lanzado la hizo reaccionar. Dirigió por reflejo su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la energía acumulada para ver como el moreno había esquivado a duras penas la viga de hierro que lanzó su hermana aun dentro de la energía de colores. Regresó su mirada a los restos del peliblanco y tragó saliva arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

_ Perdóname, Dios mío…_ pidió en un susurro_ … y perdóname, Blake_ juntó sus manos a modo de aplauso nuevamente, para azotarlas con fuerza en contra de los restos del peliblanco. Una fuerte energía verde salió de sus manos en ese instante, para ser canalizada de inmediato por el cuerpo… o parte de él. El flujo de energía no se detuvo, y el cuerpo, al no poder almacenar toda esa energía, la expulsó por medio de la piel en forma de rayos eléctricos color verde.

Las cenizas de la parte inferior del cuerpo del peliblanco cayeron instantáneamente después de que Buttercup hubiese retirado las manos y con ello hubiese interrumpido el flujo de la energía. Cerró los ojos antes de correr hasta donde se encontraba el resto del cuerpo. Los abrió de nueva cuenta, para ver la sonrisa dibujada en los pálidos labios de lo que en vida fue su enemigo. Cerró los ojos al momento en que fundió sus manos en un nuevo aplauso.

_ Nos veremos luego, Blake…_ susurró mientras apoyaba sus manos en el torso cubierto de sangre_ … me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor…_ los rayos de energía verde fueron de vuelta expulsados por el cuerpo, batiendo con la energía los negros cabellos de la joven.

* * *

**{Butch´s POV}**

La oscuridad me sofoca. He dejado de escuchar la voz de Ishi… espero que se encuentre bien…

La soledad me afecta. Comienzo a sentir temor. Temor por mis seres queridos. Temor por mi hermano mayor... Temor por mí obstinada verdecita.

Nunca pensé que llegaría al fin tan fácilmente… me aterraba la idea de pensar en mi muerte…

La muerte… ¿Qué es la muerte? Siempre he pensado que la muerte significa el fin de todo. _Cuando alguien muere se acaba todo_. Pero… ahora que no sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo… creo que la muerte no es eso

Ahora que posiblemente estoy muriendo tengo la oportunidad de meditar acerca de mi pasado. Puedo recordar borrosas imágenes de mi padre. La sonrisa de mi madre. Mis tontas peleas con mis hermanos. Las oportunidades que perdí con Buttercup para decirle lo que siento por ella y pedirle perdón. Los errores que cometí por bajar la guardia. El apoyo que me brindaron Alvaro y el resto de los exterminadores. La ayuda incondicional de Ishi. Y el resto de bendiciones que Dios me brindó.

Y es ahora cuando me pongo a pensar: ¿Qué he hecho para agradecerles a todos por sus regalos que me dan inconscientemente sin dudarlo? ¿Qué he hecho para convertirme en alguien digno? ¿Realmente mi vida terminará en este momento? ¿Tendré oportunidad de darles a todos, en todo el mundo, de darles las gracias por su simple existencia? ¿De pedirles perdón por mi inútil vida?

_ C-Cla-Claro qu-que s-si… Ma-Maes-Maestro…_ la voz de Ishi resuena en mi cabeza_ … des-despierte c-cuanto ant-antes, po-por favor. A-Aun le queda u-un l-largo ca-camino que recorrer…

**{End of the Butch´s POV}

* * *

**

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo!**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Lamento –otra vez- la demora, pero realmente he estado ocupada. Pero no se preocupen, en cuanto salga de vacaciones dedicare (con el favor de Dios) 80% del tiempo que utilice la computadora para escribir _**Las 4 Gemas**_, porque quiero terminar la historia antes del año nuevo. Posiblemente el ultimo capitulo lo suba el primero de enero del 2011 n_n… así que tengo que apresurarme n_n

Por favor, dejen reviews con sus opiniones. Todos sus reviews me hacen motivarme para continuar con mi historia. No olviden visitar el Poll que tengo en mi perfil, ¡Vote Now!

En cuanto termine de escribir _**Las 4 Gemas**_ me pondré a corregirla. Quiero mejorar la narración de los primeros capítulos, y de paso para cambiar algunos errores que tenia con la historia, por lo que puedo cambiar algunos aspectos de la historia. Les recomendaría que leyeran de nuevo la historia en cuanto la termine de corregir, pero si no lo quieren hacer… esperen a ver el manga de Alvaro-nii

**¡Respuestas!**

Gracias a todos por poner reviews en mi historia. Gracias a ustedes _**Las 4 Gemas **_es lo que es n_n (**Pepe: **¿Qué? ¿Gracias a tus lectores _**Las 4 Gemas **_es una historia donde matas a los personajes sin razón y una historia llena de sangre?** Flor: **No ¬¬… o tal vez si nWn)

**Emo Fairy: Flor: **¡Gomen! Me volví a tardar mucho u.u **Pepe:** Algo que se está volviendo muy común en ella ¬¬** Papa: **¡Hola Caritow-nee! **Ishi: **¿Cómo han estado este tiempo? Esperamos que bien… **Cuca: **¡Gracias por alagar la historia de Flor-nee! **Flor: **Me acabo de acordar que gracias a ustedes 4 todo mi salón está comenzando a llamarme Flor-nee ¬¬ **Papa: **Pues… ni modo xD **Ishi: **Ok ._. Creo que Flor-nee-sama se está enojando **Flor:** ò.o ¿No? ¿En serio? *con la ceja temblando* **Pepe: **Bueno, nos vamos, tenemos que hacer otros fics y contestar otros reviews

**Angelic: **No te preocupes por el final, para mí es un buen final, en parte feliz, en parte triste… en fin. Gracias por leerlo n_n

**Licci: Flor: **A mí me paso algo parecido, pero lo que paso no tenía remedio… **Ishi: **¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso! **Pepe: **Si, claro, entonces ¿Por qué Flor-nee te dejo de hablar como por 4 o 5 días? ¬¬ **Papa: **No lo sé, ¿tal vez por qué Flor-nee descubrió que Ishi fue el que le borro toda la exposición con la que había trabajado durante varios días? **Cuca: **En fin… nos veremos luego, esperamos la continuación de todas tus historias

¡Dejen review, por favor! También necesito un (a) abogad, tengo muchas demandas sobre mi escritorio. Por favor, ¡Lo necesito!

¡Sayônara!


	32. Locura y Dolor, dos maneras distintas

¡Konbanwa~nyaa!

¡Estas son las nochecitas que cantaba el rey David! ¡Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te las cantamos a ti! ¡Despierta! ¡_**Las 4 Gemas**_ despierta! ¡Mira que ya anocheció! ¡Ya los grillos cantan y el sol ya se escondió! *cantando junto con sus conciencias xD*

¡Hoy _**Las 4 Gemas **_cumple un año de edad! *aplausos*

En fin, lamento haberme demorado tanto… necesito una secretaria -.-… es que como yo escribo un "borrador" de todas mis historias tengo que pasarlas a la computadora y eso es lo que más tiempo me roba, por eso necesito una secretaria que escriba todas las historias que tengo en mis cuadernos -.-.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya que lo hice 2 veces porque no me sentía conforme con el primero. Gracias de antemano por leer mi historia después de tardarme tanto en escribir los capítulos. En fin, les dejo este capítulo con mucho amor n_n (jaja~nyaaa… creo que las vacaciones me están afectando~nyaa)

Oh si, antes de empezar quiero decirles que he cambiado algunas cosas en este capítulo, lo primero es que los # números de los exterminadores no son los mismos, ni los colores. En los capítulos anteriores aun no los cambio, pero estos ya serán los números y colores definitivos.

1. Alex Alday – Blanco

2. Camila Black – Amarillo

3. Hana Alday – Magenta/ Alvaro Alday-Negro

4. Yumi Matsumoto – Azul

5. Kanata Hau – Naranja

6. Amakeik Tyler –Rojo

7. Jake Hayes – Morado

8. Derek Wells – Verde

9. Zoey Evans – Lila

Bien, esas serán las posiciones, lamento si les causa algún inconveniente. Gomenne~nyaa *reverencia*

**Declaración: **Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuese así los protagonistas de la historia serian Butch y Buttercup, y los otros personajes no tendrían tanta participación, pero si influirían en la historia. Bell seria una personaje principal, algo impulsiva y muy fácil de influenciar. Byakuya moriría de una manera trágica por el simple hecho de haber matado a miles de personas xD), le pertenecen a su creador y a Catoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **UA, OoC, sangre, traiciones, un viejo loco que quiere revivir a alguien muerto, suspenso, confusiones, poco amor, pocos valores éticos y morales, descuartizamiento de personajes, poco sentido común, no respeta las leyes físicas (como la ley de la gravedad o espacio-tiempo…), utiliza algunas frases celebres que ayudan a entender con frecuencia el título del capítulo (n/a: Jaja~nyaa, esas frases tampoco me pertenecen~nyaa x3)

**

* * *

Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 32: Locura y Dolor, dos maneras distintas de amar**

_ Esta amaneciendo_ susurró la joven mujer de largos y rizados cabellos rubios mirando el horizonte. El brillo del sol se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas del mar. El cielo azul claro llevaba varias nubes que reflejaban los rayos de luz en un color amarillo brillante. Las pasivas aguas chocaban contra la franja de hielo por la que corrían los 8 exterminadores. A lo lejos, apenas se podía divisar una franja café.

_ No está amaneciendo, sino que nosotros estamos cambiando de posición con respecto al sol, eso es todo_ explicó la voz de la joven de cortos cabellos castaños sin despegar su mirada del horizonte, con una pequeña sonrisa amarga apenas marcada en su rostro_ En realidad solo han pasado 16 minutos desde que salimos de Megaville…

_ Eso es sorprendente…_ sonrió amigablemente mientras observaba a la joven con sus ojos verdes claros_… ustedes realmente son sobrehumanos…_ aquel comentario causó que en el rostro de la joven se marcara una expresión de tristeza profunda. Ella dirigió su mirada seria a la mujer, una mirada llena de dolor.

_ Nosotros no deseamos dejar de ser humanos nunca_ susurró sin dejar de ver a la mujer seriamente.

* * *

El nudo de su garganta se apretó con más fuerza, obligando a sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas. No debía llorar. Eso lo sabía a la perfección, pero no podía evitarlo. En ese lugar se estaba perdiendo por completo… a ella y a sus seres amados. Cerró los ojos, por lo que una triste y amarga lagrima cayó de su ojo derecho. El líquido salado viajó por su mejilla hasta la punta de su barbilla, para caer en el lomo de su mano ensangrentada, al tiempo que las cenizas del peliblanco se esparcían a causa del viento lanzado por la batalla que se liberaba a su espalda.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió una pisca de energía salir del cráter por el que había salido el moreno. Miró por sobre su hombro y se percató de la extraña vestimenta que llevaba su hermana menor. Un vestido corto blanco, con encajes verdes, blancos, rojos y azules, era lo que protegía el cuerpo de su hermana. Sus pies descalzos estaban ensangrentados por la fuerza de sus patadas. Tenía las manos por completo llenas del líquido escarlata por los golpes inútiles que arremetía contra el arma de su contrincante. Su cabello se encontraba despeinado y corto. Su expresión llena de odio y rabia. Sus pies apenas se podían detener en el suelo, pero a ella no le importaba. En su espalda se alzaban dos majestuosas alas, como las de una paloma, pero con un tamaño 200 veces mayor. Estas alas compartían los cuatro colores de su vestido, esparcidos por ambas de una manera irregular, y en cada aleteo dejaban caer varias plumas de diferentes colores.

Habría parecido un ángel si no fuese por la sangre que cubría sus extremidades y por la expresión llena de furia que llevaba en el rostro. Aterrizó a duras penas en el suelo. Sus pies ardían, pero no le importó. Emprendió vuelo casi instantáneamente. Estaba dispuesta a dar todo con tal de matar al hombre que había asesinado a su amado. Sangre por sangre. Colocó sus manos a su costado derecho, haciendo que una fuerte energía roja se acumulara en ellas. Las plumas rojas de sus alas comenzaron a brillar fuertemente.

Una vez que se instaló a una distancia cercana a su enemigo, separó sus manos de su cuerpo, y lanzó la energía roja en forma de una gran e imponente ave de fuego. Las plumas rojas dejaron de brillar en ese instante y cayeron al suelo con un profundo color negro.

_ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_ el fuerte grito se escapó de los labios de la pelinaranja que comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. La gema roja de su pecho comenzó a cuartearse. Buttercup solo pudo levantarse lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y correr hacia la barrera verde. Chocó sus manos mientras seguían corriendo, lo que hizo que la barrera comenzara a brillar fuertemente. No sabía que pasaba, solo sabía que tenía que ayudar a su hermana mayor. Se resbaló en un charco de sangre y solo reaccionó barriéndose para llegar al frente de la barrera verde.

No podía distinguir casi nada por el fuerte brillo fuerte brillo de su barrera, pero lo escuchó. Escuchó el sordo sonido del cristal al romperse. Chocó sus manos nuevamente y el brillo de la barrera se apagó poco a poco. Su hermana, inconsciente, sollozaba inconsolablemente, mientras que los últimos trozos de cristal se desprendían de su pecho. Entendió sin desearlo. Había muerto. La compañera de su hermana había muerto. Un nudo en su garganta se formó nuevamente. Otra lagrima se escapó de su ojo derecho.

_ Descansa en paz, Palas Atenea_ susurró con un gran pesar. Había perdido otra amiga.

El sonido de la pared al cuartearse la hizo voltear lentamente, sin ganas de hacerlo. Pudo ver como el gran fénix había arrojado al moreno hacia la pared y se fundía con él, para incinerarlo. Pero no lo consiguió, simplemente dejó la mano derecha del moreno un poco quemada, pero nada grave, al menos eso fue lo que opinó la morena. La pared de concreto se cuarteó un poco mientras dejaba escapar un delgadísimo hilo de energía grisácea. Eso alertó a Buttercup, quien se puso de pie lentamente, aún dolida por la muerte de otro de sus amigos. Caminó del mismo modo, sin ánimos para continuar. En esos momentos lo único que quería hacer era acabar con todo lo que había comenzado con esa masacre (n/a: ¡Ah! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! ¡A mí no me veas! ¡Solo sigo órdenes de mis locas manos! O.o **N/H:** tus manos me la… cuentan muy bien n_n… n/a: ¬¬… **N/H:** ¡¿Que?, yo me refería a la historia n_n).

Llegó sin energías al borde del agujero que llevaba al laboratorio ensangrentado. Lo miró seriamente, él aún estaba vivo. Se puso de cuclillas y apoyó su mano izquierda en el borde del cráter. Saltó, aún sabiendo que no saldría de ese lugar.

* * *

Quería llorar, eso lo dejaban ver sus ojos verdes inundados por las lagrimas. Algo le decía que estaría solo, algo le decía que su madre no volvería sana y salva como lo aseguraban las dos jóvenes que lo llevaban de vuelta a su casa. Tenía frio, a pesar de llevar el suéter rojo con una franja blanca que su madre le había comprado como obsequio. Miró a sus lados y vio el suéter amarillo de su madre, lo tomó con su mano izquierda y lo colocó en sus piernas.

Era cálido, como su madre. Sonrió un poco, feliz. Su nueva madre era única. Una fugaz imagen se instaló por largos segundos en su mente. Los tres jóvenes que vivían con él eran muy graciosos. Ellos eran un ejemplo de una familia muy peculiar, pero aún así los quería porque eran sus hermanos.

Era cierto, aún tenía muchas cosas por las que quería luchar. No volvería a estar solo. Aún quería seguir, tenía muchos motivos para luchar por su vida. Miró por la ventana, las luces del alumbrado público se reflejaban en el cristal del auto.

_ Julieta, no deberías ir por aquí, estas conduciendo en sentido contrario_ la voz de la joven de ojos purpuras resonó en los oídos del niño.

_ Solo será un segundo_ repuso la joven de cabellos negros. El niño miró por el cristal de enfrente, se estaban acercando a una esquina. El vio a lo que ellas no vieron a tiempo, solo pudo abrir los ojos con miedo. No quería morir.

_ ¡Julieta! ¡Cuidado!_ el gritó fue seguido por el claxon de un vehículo y el rechinido de las llantas al frenar precipitadamente.

* * *

Se hincó al lado del cuerpo ensangrentado. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban completamente serios. Estaba decidida, quería terminar con esto desde la raíz (n/a: ¡Changos! Ya me descubrió ó.ò). En su mano derecha comenzó a acumular energía verde. Estaba lista para cualquier cosa.

_ Sé que estás vivo, deja ya de hacerte el muerto_ ordenó autoritariamente. Acercó la mano con energía verde a la cabeza de su enemigo.

_ ¿Así que a ti no te pude engañar?_ preguntó el hombre un tanto burlón, sin voltear su cabeza para verla.

_ No puedes engañar a alguien que solo confía en lo que percibe por medio de energía_ repuso Buttercup acercando mas su mano a la cabeza del hombre_ Dime donde tienes el cuerpo de Billow Testarosa

_ ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que tengo su cuerpo en este sitio? El mundo es muy grande, ¿sabes?_ cuestionó intentando confundirla.

_ No nos habrías traído aquí sin estar listo para revivirla._ contestó seria, acercando mas su mano a la cabeza de él.

_ Parece que heredaste un poco de la inteligencia de Bury-san_ su comentario hizo que la morena abriera los ojos sorprendida_ Pero olvidas algo, tus hermanas están solas allá arriba_ sus ojos se abrieron con más fuerza.

_ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_ el gritó de su hermana rubia le estrujó fuertemente el corazón. Apoyó su mano llena de energía en el brazo de Byakuya, convirtiéndolo en arena después de un segundo. Un charco de sangre salió del brazo de él, mojando la arena con ella.

_ ¡ ¡ ¡Ahg! ! !_ exclamó cerrando los ojos lleno de dolor.

Buttercup ignoró el quejido que soltó el hombre. Chocó sus manos y acumulo energía en ambas. Cerró sus ojos y visualizó imaginariamente la barrera donde tenía a sus hermanas. Sintió como lentamente la energía azul que se encontraba al centro de la silueta imaginaria de su hermana se desvanecía lentamente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras por encima del cráter un dragón de agua volaba rápidamente. Una lagrima mas cayó por sus ojos. Ella también había muerto.

_ ¡ ¡ ¡Eres una maldita! ! !_ masculló el moreno cuando el dolor se le hubo pasado

_ ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Billow Testarosa?_ cuestionó ella nuevamente. Él comenzó a jadear, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

_ Solo tienes que presionar el botón rojo de ese escritorio_ señaló con la mirada el escritorio lleno de sangre. Ella frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Te estás burlando de mi?_ preguntó ella acercando su mano al centro del pecho del hombre, dispuesta a convertirlo en arena.

_ Te estoy diciendo la verdad, si no lo crees es tú problema_ respondió él mirándola lleno de odio y rencor. Si fuese otra situación, lo habría golpeado nuevamente, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder el único rastro del cadáver.

_ Eso veremos_ susurró ella antes de colocar su mano llena de energía en el muslo del hombre, haciendo que se convirtiera en arena.

_ ¡ ¡ ¡Ahg! ! !

_ Cállate_ ordenó mientras se levantaba. Caminó lentamente hasta el escritorio y vio el botón indicado, el único botón del escritorio. Lo presionó sin preocuparse, si algo le pasaba le cortaría la última extremidad antes que la cabeza (n/a: ¡Aclarando! La técnica que Buttercup está utilizando consiste en transformar en arena todo lo que la energía verde de sus manos toque, por eso Byakuya ya no tiene el brazo derecho ni pierna izquierda n_n).

Una pared al lado del escritorio se levantó (n/a: como si fuera una cochera n_n), dejando ver el contenedor que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación secreta. Este contenedor estaba lleno de agua verde, que mantenía en flote el cuerpo desnudo de una hermosa mujer de largos y rizos cabellos negros. Buttercup caminó hasta el borde donde se encontraba la pared unos segundos antes y miró por encima de sus hombros al hombre que la veía lleno de odio.

_ ¿Qué esperas? Quita la barrera_ ordenó Buttercup autoritariamente. El hombre mascullo en silencio, antes de cerrar sus ojos y hacer que la barrera invisible se esfumara en un brillo gris.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ preguntó él molesto por el peligro que comenzaba a amenazar a su amada.

_ Acabar con lo que Dios no creó_ susurró mientras caminaba hasta el borde del contenedor. Chocó sus manos y una más fuerte energía verde las rodeó por completo.

_ ¡Detente! ¡No le hagas daño!_ exclamó con rabia, intentando ponerse de pie.

_ No te preocupes, no sentirá nada en lo absoluto._ murmuró mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el cristal del contenedor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el contenedor y todo su contenido se convirtieron en arena, que solo necesitó de una patada de la morena para desmoronarse por completo.

_ ¡Billow! ¡Billow!... ¡BILLOW!_ comenzó a sollozar lleno de odio, intentando ponerse de pie_ ¡Eres una maldita perra! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te juro que lo haré!

_ Ahora puedes descansar en paz, Billow Testarosa_ murmuró cerrando los ojos con pesar. No quería que otro inocente sufriera por la locura de un amante obsesionado.

_ ¡Muere!_ abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la presencia del hombre a sus espaldas.

_He amado hasta llegar a la locura; y eso a lo que llaman locura, para mí, es la única forma sensata de amar. (__**Françoise Sagan**__)_

* * *

_ Alvaro-kun, estamos a 7 minutos para llegar a donde se encuentran las damas y los caballeros._ informó la joven de largos cabellos castaños claros, al igual que sus ojos. En su pecho llevaba marcado el número 2 en color blanco, emanando una fuerte energía amarilla.

_ Gracias, Camila-dono. Jake, puedes decirme el estado de cada uno_ el joven moreno siguió corriendo sin voltear a ver a sus interlocutores.

_ Espera un poco_ el susodicho cerró sus orbes negros. Su pecho llevaba marcado el número ocho con una brillante luz verde.

Lawliet (n/a: La forma correcta de Lauliet n_nU) solo pudo tragar saliva. Sabía a la perfección que algo no andaba bien con sus hijos, pero tenía miedo de escuchar las malas noticias. El joven moreno que la llevaba en sus brazos la miró con ternura, al tiempo que le sonreía del mismo modo.

_ No escuche si no quiere_ susurró mientras pasaba una de sus manos rodeada de energía negra por sus ojos._ _**Muishiki no**__ de inmediato la mujer fue invadida por una gran necesitad por dormir. No pudo luchar, sus ojos se cerraron por si solos, sumergiéndola en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_ No puedes hacerme daño_ susurró ella bajando su mano rodeada de energía verdes después de haber tocado el estomago del hombre, quien cayó de nuevo al suelo al perder el control de la energía gris con la que había formado una pierna artificial, al igual que sus brazos.

_ No te confíes tanto, Buttercup-san_ masculló después de escupir una gran cantidad de sangre mesclada con un liquido amarillento y cuando el dolor de su tórax hubo cesado. Una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios._ No olvides que tú también eres una gema_ ella sintió como la energía de sus manos se esfumaba por completo, al tiempo que su cuerpo era presionado por una fuerte energía invisible.

_ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_ exclamó llena de dolor cayendo de cuclillas y presionando con fuerza la gema verde de su pecho.

_ _Lo lamento, Butter, no podre ayudarte más_ _escuchó el susurro dentro de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

_ ¡No! ¡Deméter! ¡No te vayas! ¡Deméter!_ comenzó a sollozar con fuerza aun presionando la gema de su pecho. Escuchó el momento en que la gema se cuarteaba_ ¡DEMÉTER!_ el grito se escapó de sus labios junto con todo su aliento cuando sintió como los trozos de gema se encajaban en sus manos, haciéndola sangrar nuevamente. Lloró, lloró como nunca antes. Había perdido… no, le habían quitado a su más intima y confiable amiga.

_ ¿Ahora quien no puede dañar a quien?_ preguntó burlescamente, levantándose nuevamente con sus extremidades hechas de energía gris.

_ Sigues siendo tú

* * *

_ ¡Daniel! ¡ ¿Qué estás haciendo? !_ no podía entender lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos purpuras. Salió inmediatamente del auto, seguida de la conductora del vehículo.

_ Se parece al poder de Buttercup_ susurró Julieta sorprendida al procesar lentamente las imágenes que sus ojos captaban. Su rápido razonamiento fue que el niño se transportó a una velocidad inconcebible para un humano común, había detenido al camión de carga con la energía plateada que salía de sus manos.

Los ojos verdes del niño brillaban con una luminosa energía plateada, mientras que su cabello, antes rojo, se había decolorado por la fuerza de la energía y había tomado un color plateado. No tenia conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ganas de vivir junto a sus hermanos y madre lo impulsaron a hacer algo sobrehumano.

_ ¡ ¿Qué eres tú? ! ¡Maldito monstruo!_ exclamó el conductor del camión lleno de miedo, que se convirtió en una rabia mal fundamentada. Presionó el acelerador del camión, pero a cambio solo consiguió hacer que sus llantas comenzaran a quemarse. El niño solo lo vio con una expresión seria.

_ Calla o te parto en dos_ susurró el niño fulminando al chofer con la mirada. Tal fue el susto del robusto hombre que cayó inconsciente. La energía plateada cesó, al tiempo que el niño caía sobre el pavimento, sin fuerza.

* * *

_ ¡ ¿Bu-Bury? !_ nombró él viendo la silueta de energía azul, casi blanca, que se había interpuesto entre él y la joven morena.

_ Que bajo has caído, ¿Qué te hace pensar que si la Dama y el Caballero de la Vida no pudieron revivir a Billow, sus hijos lo podrían hacer, cuando ellos solo tienen elementos naturales?_ cuestionó la silueta femenina de energía que tomó por el cuello al hombre.

_ Ma-mamá_ susurró Buttercup aun con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, viendo la silueta clara que tenía delante.

_ Lamento haberlas expuesto a esto, Butter_ expresó la mujer mientras apretaba el cuello del moreno_ Pero me alivia mucho que estén bien. Gracias, Buttercup, me has ayudado a terminar lo que no pude.

Apretó por completo el cuello del hombre. Su cabeza cayó al suelo antes que su cuerpo, seguido de una gran cantidad de sangre. Los sollozos de la joven se hicieron más fuertes, seguidos del sonido de los apresurados pasos en el laboratorio.

_ ¡Mamá! ¡No pude proteger a Bell! ¡Lo lamento!_ rogaba Buttercup entre su llanto, abrazando la energía azul que la había salvado.

_ No puedes salvar a todo el mundo en una guerra, Butter, has hecho un gran trabajo protegiendo a tus hermanas_ la silueta acarició el cabello despeinado de la joven_ Tenemos que subir antes de que se me agote el tiempo_ susurró mientras abrazaba a la morena y comenzaba a levantarla del suelo, para salir del agujero. Una vez fuera de él, llevó a la joven en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a unos metros detrás del joven rubio, que no se percató de la energía, ya que estaba concentrado en la pelea.

_ Te dejaré aquí, solo tengo un poco de energía, así que te la daré para que cures a los heridos cuando todo termine_ explicó la silueta mientras aumentaba su brillo y se comenzaba a introducir en el pecho de la morena. _ Diles a todas que las amo con todo mi corazón y que las estoy cuidando desde el cielo.

Buttercup no pudo contestar, ya que la silueta se introdujo de inmediato en su cuerpo. Solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se libraba la batalla entre su amigo y su hermana, percatándose de que la peliblanca ya no poseía las majestuosas alas en su espalda, en cambio solo unas cuantas plumas blancas flotaban a su alrededor. Sus pies estaban completamente machacados, al igual que sus puños y gran parte de su cuerpo.

El moreno tenía el pecho por completo descubierto, y mucha sangre salía de distintas heridas en él. Sus manos ya no sostenían el tridente, en su lugar, solo tenían energía de su elemento respectivo cubriéndolas. Bell preparó un nuevo ataque, colocó sus manos encima de su cabeza mientras tomaba más altura. Las plumas blancas comenzaron a brillar al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a emanar toda la energía blanca que tenía la peliblanca.

_ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_ el grito se escapó de sus labios junto la energía blanca que tomó forma de un tigre de denso aire blanco. Bell cayó al suelo de inmediato, soltando otro gemido de dolor por el impacto de su espalda contra el concreto del suelo. Una gran cantidad de sangre salió de sus labios, junto a un largo sollozo de dolor._ …, perdón_ susurró sin fuerzas.

_He descubierto la paradoja de que amando hasta que me duela, dejo de sentir dolor, solo siento más amor (__**Madre Teresa**__)_

El tigre blanco se extinguió con un simple movimiento de la mano izquierda del moreno. En esa misma mano comenzó a acumularse una fuerte energía blanca, que tomó la forma de una espada de tipo argona larga (n/a: Si quieren búsquenla en Google con ese nombre. ¡Es una espada muy bonita!, que después de un segundo se volvió metálica. Butch tomó la postura adecuada y se colocó lentamente a unos metros sobre la peliblanca. Sin expresión alguna, se dejó caer sobre ella, enterrando la espada en el centro del pecho, para sacarla nuevamente y penetrar en esta ocasión su corazón. Nuevamente una gran cantidad de sangre salió de la boca de la herida peliplata, antes de cerrar los ojos, inerte. El joven moreno sacó la espada ensangrentada del cuerpo.

_ ¡Bell!_ exclamó Buttercup viendo incrédula como su hermana ya hacía en el suelo teñido con sangre.

El moreno volteó a ver a los dos jóvenes sin expresión. El rubio miró sobre sus hombros, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que ella había estado ahí. Sintió su respiración entrecortarse, antes de poder pronunciar el "_Buttercup, huye_". El moreno no le dio oportunidad de hacer algo más, ya que se posicionó a su lado de un instante a otro. Levantó su pierna derecha y pateó con ella al rubio, lanzándolo a la pared cuarteada. Una gran cantidad de sangre se escapó de nuevo de sus labios, antes de repetir su ruego de _"Buttercup, huye"_, con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios, para caer al suelo inconsciente.

Buttercup dirigió su mirada al moreno que estaba a unos metros de ella. Él no se inmutó de su presencia –o eso aparentó- solo apretó con fuerza la espada que sostenía en la mano izquierda, haciendo que una gran flama de fuego la rodeara. Iba a atacarlo, la morena lo supo al instante, iba a atacar a su amigo rubio. Tragó saliva, no podía dejar morir a uno de sus apreciados amigos. Su cuerpo se movió solo, dejando la energía de su madre en ese movimiento. No quería que nadie más muriera.

La sangre que salió de su pecho tiñó la espada del moreno. Por acto reflejo, él la atacó también con sus puntiagudas alas, atravesando su espalda con las cuatro. Una gran cantidad del líquido escarlata manchó el pecho del joven, y con él, las cadenas y la gema en el centro del mismo.

* * *

Bien, creo que el capitulo me salió más corto de lo esperado n_nU…. En fin, como hoy es el cumpleaños de _**Las 4 Gemas**_ se merece un descanso, por lo que tomará unas vacaciones de un mes entero en las playas de Xochimilco n_n…

¡No! ¡No saquen los tomates! No se las tomará xD, ya ha descansado mucho. Lo único que quiere como regalo de cumpleaños es que le dejen muchos reviews. Si la cantidad de reviews en este capítulo me permiten superar los 155 reviews, la continuación estará lista antes del 10 de enero, pero si no, no me presionaré para nada n_n.

Espero que este año 2011 les vaya muy bien. Espero que Dios los colme de bendiciones para que puedan seguir leyendo mis historias xD, no es verdad xD. ¡Feliz y prospero año 2011!

¡Sayônara~nyaa!


	33. Odio

Konnichiwa

Mañana entro a la escuela -_-… ¡TENGO SUEÑO! ¡Ah! ¡ ¿Por qué no disfruté mas mis vacaciones TT_TT? !...

En fin… como sus reviews alcanzaron los 155 tuve que presionarme para poder terminar el capitulo antes del lunes -_-. Espero que les guste, ya que la mayor parte del capítulo son explicaciones xD. Ah sí, lo que esté en _cursivas_ es la **narración de Butch**

**Declaración: **Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuese así los protagonistas de la historia serían Butch y Buttercup, y los sentimientos de la humanidad fueran los causantes de todas las desgracias.), le pertenecen a su creador y a Catoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **UA, OoC, sangre, traiciones, un viejo loco que quiere revivir a alguien muerto, suspenso, confusiones, poco amor, pocos valores éticos y morales, descuartizamiento de personajes, poco sentido común, no respeta las leyes físicas (como la ley de la gravedad o espacio-tiempo…), capítulos cortos con muy poco sentido común.

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**¡LO QUE ESTÁ EN **_CURSIVAS_** ES LA NARRACIÓN DE BUTCH!

* * *

**

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo 33: Odio**

**[Lo que está en **_cursivas _**es la narración de Butch **(n/a: Por si no quedaba claro xD **N/H:** ¬¬ no mames n/a: No amo ¬¬)**]**

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué la oscuridad cambió de negro a rojo?... tengo que despertar. Abre los ojos, Butch. ¡Tienes que despertar!_

_Mi vista está nublada… ¿Por qué todo se sigue viendo rojo? Levanto mi mirada y veo el cielo… ¿Por qué el cielo está rojo? La luna negra luce espeluznantemente tétrica. Bajo mis ojos, esa luna me da escalofríos._

__ ¿I-Ishi?_ pregunto incrédulo. Preferiría haberme quedado viendo la luna antes que ver esto. Ishi está lleno de sangre, con el cuerpo demasiado herido, y apenas puede tener los ojos abiertos. Suzaku y Seiryu también están heridos, pero ellos están inconscientes. Hay otra persona, una muchacha como de mi edad de corto cabello blanco. Intento moverme, tengo que ir para con Ishi, pero no puedo. Veo mi cuerpo para buscar una explicación, pero solo encuentro más interrogantes._

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo está sujetado con cadenas que separan mis brazos y piernas? ¿Por qué tengo una hoz llena de sangre en mi mano? ¿Por qué mi ropa negra también está llena de sangre?_

__ ¡Ishi!_ grito intentando soltarme de las cadenas, pero es inútil. Estas cadenas no se rompen_ ¡ ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ishi? !_ pregunté sin dejar de jalar las cadenas que me mantienen colgado sobre el suelo._

__ Ma…maestro… tiene que detenerse…_ susurró Ishi sonriéndome sin fuerzas. Yo me detengo por un momento, intentando analizar la situación. Recorro el sitio con mi mirada, parece que estamos en una tierra árida, sin signos de vida, de color negro. Lo único que resalta es el rojo de la sangre de Ishi y el resto. El cielo esta rojo y solo unas nubes negras acompañan la luna negra. Mi cuerpo está completamente atado. Suelto la hoz de mi mano. ¿Puede ser posible que yo les haya hecho esto?... intento de nuevo soltarme de las cadenas. ¡Es completamente imposible que yo haya herido a Ishi!_

_ Butch…por favor… regresa…_ el hilo que escapó de sus labios pálidos fue un intento fallido por hablar claramente. De sus labios escapaban varias gotas de sangre, que caían sobre la blusa negra, atravesada con los elementos en forma de puntiagudas alas, teñidas también con su sangre.

_Esa voz…_

Como pudo se paró sobre la punta de sus pies, para tomar un poco mas de altura. Poso su mano fría llena de sangre en la mejilla izquierda del moreno, mientras sus labios dibujaban una tenue sonrisa.

_ …No sigas durmiendo… despierta pronto… por favor_ las palabras de sus labios tomaron un poco mas de forma, pero su mirada perdía brillo lentamente, sin fuerzas para seguir iluminando las ventanas de su alma.

__ ¡Buttercup!_ exclamé al reconocer su voz. Lucho con más fuerza por liberarme de las cadenas que me sujetan, pero no lo consigo. Miro a Ishi. _ ¡Ishi! ¡ ¿Dónde está Buttercup? !_ pregunté viéndolo. Tengo que encontrarla._ ¿Cómo llego hacia ella?_

_ …Ven conmigo, Butch…_ susurró antes de colocar sus labios sobre los del joven, manchándolos con un poco de la sangre que salía de ellos.

_Siento un liquido tibio instalarse en mis labios. _

__ Es demasiado tarde… Butter-chan está muriendo… el cielo está pintado con su sangre_ me contestó. Cierro mis puños, molesto, antes de morder mis labios con esa sensación de humedad persistente en ellos. Cierro los ojos con fuerza. No puedo aceptar lo que me está diciendo. Abro la boca, pero no tengo nada que decir. De algún modo ciento que algo se me es arrebatado en ese instante… no quiero que Buttercup muera._

Su mano cayó junto con su consciencia. No pudo resistir mas la falta del vital liquido en su cuerpo. Su cabeza iba a estallar. Tenía frio, demasiado frio… iba a morir.

__ ¡Buttercup! ¡Buttercup! ¡ ¿Dónde estás? ! ¡Buttercup!_ comienzo a gritar con desesperación. No quiero pensar que Buttercup muere. No lo aceptaré nunca. Mis ojos solo pueden seguir viendo la luna negra, intentando que de ese modo mi voz sea escuchada por ella. Veo como una tenue luz alumbra el cielo, por lo que detengo mis gritos._

Un cráter se formó en la pared al lado de ellos, dejando entrar la luz a la oscura bodega. Entraron de inmediato, dejando afuera a la inconsciente rubia. No podían perder más tiempo.

_Siento que mi cuerpo es apretado con más fuerza. Mi espalda se siente horriblemente apretada, como si estuviesen intentando dividirla en 4 partes. No me puedo mover para nada. _

__ ¡Suéltenme! ¡Dejen que vaya con Buttercup!_

Las largas tiras de tela blanca sujetaron las extremidades del joven, al igual que las 4 alas que salían por su espalda. Separaron sus extremidades, obligándolo a soltar el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha y su arma. La joven comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo por su falta de consciencia, pero justo antes de que su espalda cayera por completo y por ende la espada volviera herir su machacado cuerpo, el exterminador negro la detuvo, viéndola con suma preocupación. Tomó la espada con sus manos, y la sacó lentamente del cuerpo de la joven, intentado no volver a dañarla. La dejó caer a un lado y llenó su mano con su energía negra, para pasarla por sobre el pecho de ella.

_ Esperen un poco_ pidió en un susurro. El resto de exterminadores no dijeron nada, solo siguieron deteniendo la tela blanca que había inmovilizado al moreno. El líder tomó a la joven con sus dos brazos y caminó hasta dejarla a unos metros del lugar donde se encontraban, asegurándose de no lastimar su herido cuerpo. Caminó del mismo modo hasta llegar al lugar donde lo esperaban sus compañeros, mirando el suelo por el que iba. Vio el suelo debajo del resto de sus compañeros cuando se instaló delante de ellos.

_ Gracias, Boomer-kun, nos has ahorrado mucho tiempo_ susurró sonriendo. Miró por sobre su hombro al joven rubio inconsciente. Soltó un largo suspiro.

_ Taicho, apresúrese, por favor_ soltó la joven de largos cabellos castaños claros sostenidos en una despeinada media coleta. Su pecho tenía marcado el número seis en color blanco, emanando una fuerte energía roja.

_ Bien, bien, no perdamos más tiempo_ vio a sus compañeros en un segundo, antes de desenvainar su Katana con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, sin soltar los delgados trozos de tela que contenían al joven. Colmó el arma con su energía negra._ Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes_ susurró antes de enterrar la Katana en el suelo donde fue dibujado el diagrama con sangre.

El diagrama comenzó a brillar con la energía negra. El resto de los exterminadores llenaron sus Katanas con su propia energía, y las enterraron en la tela blanca, al tiempo que atravesaban las extremidades del moreno.

__ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_ mi pecho, mis piernas y mis brazos… siento que me los están arrancando_ ¡Deténganse! ¡Me duele!_

* * *

_ ¡Señor Utonio!_ los golpes en la puerta de la residencia Utonio, acompañados por los insistentes gritos de las jóvenes resonaban por toda la cuadra, dejando un eco en cada terminación. La puerta de la casa fue abierta, dejando ver a la joven de cortos cabellos castaños, peinados de forma que parecían picos, sueltos y cubiertos a su vez por un gorro tipo militar café claro, viéndolas seriamente con sus profundos ojos verdes, y una mueca sin expresión en su rostro.

_ El profesor Utonio las espera.

* * *

_No puedo sentir mi cuerpo. Mis ojos no ven claramente. Escucho un fuerte zumbido en mis oídos, algo ensordecedor. Tengo nauseas, el olor putrefacto está invadiendo mi olfato. No sé donde estoy. Una terrible oscuridad me arrebató del lugar donde había estado con Ishi y el resto. Ahora, de nuevo, estoy sumido en la oscuridad. _

__ Me hundirán en la oscuridad_ escucho una grave voz en medio del zumbido._ Oye, chico, ¿Te gusta la oscuridad?_ aclaró mi mirada un poco y busco con ella a la persona que me está hablando._

__ La detesto_ contesté murmurando, sigo buscando a mi interlocutor con la mirada, pero me detengo en un punto de la oscuridad. Siento el latir de mi corazón apresurarse, trago saliva, mientras siento que algo oprime mi estomago… estoy sintiendo nuevamente._

__ Que lastima, porque pasarás la eternidad en ella, chico_ desde el punto de la oscuridad vi que unos puntiagudos ojos dorados se abrían, junto con una sonrisa que emanaba energía dorada. Mi corazón se estrujó cuando sentí que algo, tal vez la misma oscuridad en la que me encuentro, me oprimía el cuello. Intento soltarme, pero es muy fuerte, no puedo contra él. Me matará._

* * *

_ ¿A dónde vamos, señor Utonio? ¿Quiénes son estas personas?_ la morena veía desafiante a la muchacha que tenía delante. El hombre al lado de la ojijade sonreía nervioso, mientras tomaba el pulso del niño peliplata.

_ Relájese, Julieta, yo solo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo_ respondió el hombre seguido de una risa nerviosa. La morena no lo volteó a ver, no despegaría su mirada amarilla de la verde de esa tipa.

_ ¿Qué trabajo? Usted nos había dicho que trabajaba en unos laboratorios de Europa nunca mencionó al ejercito._ cuestionó sin romper el contracto visual con esa joven.

_ No es necesario que revele información a civiles, profesor Utonio, ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto_ ahora fue la soldada quien respondió sin despegar su mirada de la civil que tenía delante.

_ Señor Utonio, iremos por Buttercup y el resto, ¿no es así?_ preguntó la ojipurpura en un susurro, viendo preocupada por la ventana del helicóptero militar en el que habían subido.

_ Sí, eso haremos_ respondió el hombre sonriendo. Dirigió su vista al niño que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasó con Daniel?_ preguntó Violeta viendo al niño con preocupación.. Su amiga de negros cabellos terminó con el duelo de miradas, para dirigir la suya hasta el hombre, esperando una respuesta a la interrogante. La soldada dirigió también su mirada, pero ella con una expresión seria marcada en su mirada y su rostro. El hombre suspiró un poco, antes de levantar sus ojos blancos para con las jóvenes que tenía delante.

_ Su madre adoptiva, Lawliet Him y yo trabajamos juntos y hace algunos meses comenzamos a estudiar una bacteria mutante, cuyo nombre es desconocido aun. Esa bacteria provocaba en los animales un gran aumento de energía, pero agotaba en gran manera sus vidas, por ese motivo creímos que sería mejor modificarla para utilizarla con humanos. El resultado fue positivo en pruebas con 78 animales, pero los otros 22 terminaban siendo mucho peor que anteriormente. Por eso decidimos seguir estudiándola. Sin embargo, antes de que saliéramos de vacaciones, descubrimos una formula con esa batería que reducía el riesgo a 2 de cien posibilidades. La probamos con 100 animales y en 98 de ellos funcionó correctamente, teniendo como único efecto secundario el aumento de 200% el apetito. Supongo que Lawliet la utilizó en este niño, como una manera de protegerlo._ bajó su mirada con pena_ Lo ha convertido en un ser sobrehumano.

_

* * *

Comienzo a ver borroso nuevamente. El ultimo fragmento de oxigeno se me escapa de los labios. No puedo morir, aun tengo mucho que hacer. Ni siquiera sé si Buttercup está bien o no. Aún no me puedo dar por vencido._

__ Suéltalo_ solo puedo ver como una luz dorada se instala entre la creatura de la oscuridad y yo, para luego envolverme con su luz. Siento el aire entrar a mis pulmones de nuevo. Toso, con desesperación, mientras sigo respirando agitadamente._ ¿Te encuentras bien, Butch?_ una joven de largos y lizos cabellos se pone a mi altura –estoy sobre el suelo- y me ve con sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación. Se acerca un poco más a mí, tanto que casi roza mis labios con los suyos. Me alejo rápidamente, viéndola sorprendido y aun con la respiración agitada._

__ S-Si, no hay problema_ respondo sintiendo mis mejillas arder. _ ¿Quién eres?_ le pregunté para desviar el tema de conversación._

__ Soy la Bondad que habita dentro de tu corazón._ me sonrió_ Hace unos minutos pensé que iba a desaparecer para siempre_ soltó un suspiro, y luego me extendió su mano_ Dios me materializó para que te mostrara la verdad. Tu verdad_ dudo un momento en tomar su mano, pero algo me dice que tengo que ir con ella. Quiero saber la verdad… quiero saber toda mi verdad. La toco levemente y somos transportados a otro lugar._

__ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ pregunté viendo la pobre ciudad en la que nos encontrábamos. Ella sonríe y señala un callejón vacio, donde se encuentran 3 personas. El primero es un niño como de tres o cuatro años de edad, de cabello castaño claro, que es envuelto en una cobija vieja por una chica de cómo 13 o 14 que tiene el cabello largo despeinado de color castaño oscuro, mientras que el ultimo solo los ve con frustración con sus penetrantes ojos negros._

__ Sus padres y hermana mayor –madre soltera del más pequeño- murieron a causa de un virus hasta entonces desconocido, dejándolos a su suerte en un pueblo pobre con gente muy supersticiosa. Alvaro Alday, el mayor, siempre ha sentido la necesidad de protegerlos, pero al ser huérfanos fueron tachados por los pueblerinos y tratados como el desecho de la sociedad…_ en ese lugar comenzó a nevar y la chica tomó al niño en sus brazos y comenzó a cubrirlo con su cuerpo._

__ … ¿Qué les va a pasar?_

__ Los alquimistas, ahora conocidos como químicos, se aprovechaban de la necesidad de las personas como ellos. Uno, el Alquimista de la Esperanza, les prometió un hogar cálido con todo lo necesario para vivir si dejaban "analizar reacciones químicas", en otras palabras, experimentar, en su cuerpo._ la nieve comienza a hacerse más fuerte, y un hombre vestido con una capucha negra se acerca a ellos_ En un comienzo, solo Alvaro y Hana aceptaron el acuerdo, poniendo como condición mantener al niño con ellos todo el tiempo, pero excluirlo de las investigaciones._

__ Entontes… ¿Por qué Alex también se convirtió en exterminador?_ pregunté. Volvimos a cambiar de escenario, llegando a una especie de calabozo donde tenían a muchas personas, vestidas con los peores trapos, mallugadas por distintos motivos._

__ Porque los alquimistas encargados de esas investigaciones no respetaron el trato. Ellos pensaron que sería buena idea experimentar con alguien de sus condiciones físicas, por lo que rompieron el acuerdo_ me explicó. Puedo ver como la muchacha, Hana, llora en sollozos con el niño lastimado sobre su regazo._ Eso fue antes de que los alquimistas a cargo de la experimentación fueran juzgados por herejía y fueron torturados y asesinados._

__ ¿Qué pasó con ellos?_

__ Un joven alquimista, llamado el Alquimista de la Vida, comenzó a investigar una manera de corregir los experimentos que hicieron con las personas desamparadas y así descubrió una bacteria mutante que hasta hace algunos meses se había perdido. La aplicó a los únicos sobrevivientes y los convirtió en seres superiores con forme a la capacidad física y resistencia_ continuó ella. Cambiamos nuevamente de sitio, pero ahora a una gran habitación blanca, con varios sillones, donde se encontraban sentados todos los exterminadores que conozco y algunos más que ignoro._ Conforme pasaban los años, descubrieron que los antiguos alquimistas eran controlados por un extraño ente negro y también descubrieron que los exterminadores no eran sus únicos objetos de prueba. Esos alquimistas habían creado imitaciones de las Creaturas Divinas (que fueron descubiertas en el Himalaya unos 100 años antes de eso y que comenzaron a servir como arma para las personas que ellos escogían –como Hana-) y a los Cuarzos (humanos dotados con una fuerza parecida a la de las Creaturas Divinas). Después de analizar el poder de los Cuarzos e Imitadores, descubrieron que su poder era muy inestable, por lo que decidieron enviar a los exterminadores a destruirlos._

__ Lo siguiente ya lo sé. Byakuya sobrepasó los límites de su poder porque Hana asesinó a su comprometida e hizo que ella liberara el sello de todas las Creaturas Divinas al mismo tiempo, por lo que su fuerza vital se agotó y murió luego que "venció" a Byakuya, ¿no?_ interrumpí yo. Eso ya es historia vieja._

__ Sí, pero no sabes el motivo por el que Byakuya logró sobrepasar su límite, ¿verdad?_

__ … ok, me callo, continúa_

__ Los entes negros que controlaba a los alquimistas anteriores eran solo uno en realidad, y fue nombrado como Mente Maestra. Ese ente era, valga la redundancia, la mente maestra de la maldad, y él se alimentaba con el odio de los corazones. Cuando Byakuya vio que Hana había matado al único ser que amaba, su corazón se llenó de odio y la Mente Maestra le brindó poder para superar sus límites, cosa que pasa con la mayoría de los seres vivos, pero en Byakuya, por ser un cuarzo, fue más acentuado. Cuando las Creaturas Divinas fueron de vuelta selladas –cuando Hana murió- le dieron su hipótesis a otro de los alquimistas que habían elegido, el alquimista de la Vida. Una vez que comprobaron su hipótesis, el Alquimista de la Vida llamó el alma de Hana a un lugar entre la tierra y el cielo, y allí fue donde le pidió que le prestara su poder para sellar a la Mente Maestra._ ahora estamos en un lugar parecido a una pradera, con muchas plantas, arboles, una hermosa luz, pájaros cantando… cursilerías -_-U_ Hana le dio, además de su poder como exterminadora, la ubicación exacta de la Mente Maestra. _

_Nos volvemos a cambiar de sitio, llegando a una especie de caverna, donde un tipo encapuchado era seguido por Alvaro, Alex, Ishi y el resto. El lugar parece frio, húmedo, y está terriblemente oscuro. El hombre encapuchado alumbra con una energía como rosita _(n/a: xD)_ el lugar por donde caminan. Solo falta el dragón y sería el escenario perfecto para una película medieval. Caminaron un poco más, hasta encontrarse con el dragón… digo con la misma cara que me había ahorcado antes. Toco mi cuello por impulso, eso sí que había estado cerca. Trago saliva._

__ ¿El tipo de antes es la Mente Maestra?_

__ Si, él esta sellado en sus Gemas y Guantes. Después de pelear durante casi 1 día entero, el alquimista de la vida selló en dos partes a la Mente Maestra usando_ _el poder de Hana, y luego esas partes las dividieron con el poder de Alvaro y Alex en otras 5 (formando 10), y por último las Creaturas Divinas se sellaron a sí mismas junto con esas partes en los Guantes y Gemas. Después de 457 años, el Alquimista de la Vida murió (cuando apenas aparentaba los 16 o 17 años de edad, gracias a el poder de Hana), por lo que el sello comenzó a debilitarse, comenzando a cumplirse la profecía. El Guante y La Gema de la Vida fueron los que buscaron a dos personas para unir sus almas y sellar con ellas el poder de la Mente Maestra, sin embargo, ese sello no resistió mucho, solo resistió 26 años, y el resto de los guantes y gemas sellaron sus almas con los hijos de la Dama y Caballero de la Vida –o sea, ustedes- y así el sello se reforzó mucho mas._

__ Pero… la madre de Buttercup y mi padre murieron._

__ Si, ese fue el desencadenante de todo esto. Al momento en que sus padres murieron el sello se debilito demasiado, pero sus almas resistieron y sellaron a la Mente Maestra por los siguientes 15 años, hasta hoy. El exterminador Alvaro y Alex murieron, debilitando mucho mas el sello, pero el momento en que Brick murió y tu odio hacia tu hermano se desencadenó, el sello se rompió por completo y tu parte de la Mente Maestra se alimentó con tu odio, por lo que venció a tu consciencia junto a tu creatura divina, Genbu. Sus hermanos y hermanas intentaron ayudarlo, pero como tu odio siguió creciendo los venció a todos. Tu consciencia fue encadenada en el mundo dentro de tu guante, te dejó el arma con la que había atacado a las Creaturas Divinas y llenó tus ropas con su sangre, esperando que te odiaras a ti mismo por haber atacado inconscientemente a las Creaturas Divinas, cosa que no era cierto. Sin embargo, él tomó control de tu cuerpo, y la masacre comenzó._

_Ahora ella me muestra varias imágenes. Primero me muestra como "yo" parto a Blake por la mitad con mi brazo izquierdo lleno de aire, luego veo como le arranco un brazo a Byakuya y le entierro mi arma en el pecho. Bell y yo peleamos, pero al final yo le atravieso el estomago y el corazón con una espada. Caigo de rodillas… ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! Yo envié de una patada a Boomer contra la pared y luego Buttercup intenta detenerme, pero yo la atravieso con la espada con la que mate a Bell y con mis alas. Ella me besa a pesar de haberla llevado hasta la muerte. Siento las lagrimas inundar mis ojos. ¡ ¿Qué he hecho? ! ¡Asesiné a mi hermano, a Bell y Byakuya! ¡Casi mato a mi hermano menor! Pero…. ¡Asesiné a la persona que más amo en el mundo! _

* * *

_ Profesor, las unidades japonesas están llegando al lugar indicado_ informó la soldada escuchando la información por medio de un manos libres en su oído derecho.

_Diles que no se acerquen demasiado, podría ser peligroso_ ordenó el hombre viendo a su asistente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar en japonés por el comunicador.

_ Señor Utonio, aun no nos ha explicado que es lo que pasa_ insistió Julieta viendo al hombre vestido con una camisa formal blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro, su camisa tenía el ultimo botón desabrochado y sus ojos blancos eran cubiertos por unos lentes rectangulares.

_ Lo que sucede es que yo…

_ Profesor, insisto, no tiene porqué darle información a unas civiles_ la asistente dirigió su mirada al encuentro de la penetrante amarilla, comenzando un duelo silencioso.

_ Señor, recuerde que somos las mejores amigas de Buttercup, tenemos derecho de saber qué es lo que pasa con ella y su familia._ rompió el contacto visual para dirigir su mirada llena de angustia al profesor_ Por favor, señor Utonio, díganos que pasa con nuestra amiga.

_ Julieta…_ el hombre soltó un largo suspiro, antes de ver a su asistente._ Haruka-san, lo lamento, pero ellas no son simples civiles, ellas han visto mucho de esta batalla y como Testigos tienen derecho a saber nuestras verdaderas identidades y todo lo que sabemos acerca del tema, ese el código de COSCOP, ¿no?

_ Profesor…_ vio sorprendida a su superior. Bajo la cabeza y asintió levemente._ Entonces, tengo que seguir el código de la COSCOP, ¿no?_ no esperó la respuesta, solo continuo dirigiendo su vista verde hacia las dos jóvenes que tenía delante._ Mi nombre es Haruka Hoshino, teniente del general Utonio, a cargo de resguardar la información descubierta por mis superiores, por lo tanto, tendrán que contarme todo lo que han visto u oído acerca de Buttercup Utonio, Butch Him, Blossom Utonio, Brick Him, Bubbles Utonio, Boomer Him, Bell Utonio, Blake Him, Byakuya Testarosa, Billow Testarosa, Alvaro Alday, Hana Alday, Alex Alday, Camila Black…

_ ¡E-Espera! ¡Profesor! ¡Dígale algo!_ pidió Violeta confundida.

_ Haruka-san, eso no es necesario (n/a: Si, mejor lee toda la historia -_-U)_ repuso el hombre sonriendo nerviosamente, con una gota de sudor frio cayendo por su nuca.

_ Si quiere que sean tratados como testigos tengo que seguir el código de la COSCOP, ¿no?

_ ¡No me refería a eso, Haruka-san!_ exclamó el moreno con una vena saltada en su frente_ Haruka-san, no quería llegar a esto, pero, como tu superior, te ordeno que guardes silencio hasta que yo te lo ordene, a menos que sea algún aviso de las unidades japonesas, ¿entendido?

_ Si, profesor_ susurró cerrando los ojos molesta. Cruzó sus brazos y agachó la cabeza.

_ Ah, y te prohíbo que le informes a cualquier persona acerca de esto, ¿entendiste?

_ … si_ masculló en su mente después de contestar. Odiaba que su general se dejara llevar por los sentimientos antes que por el protocolo. Suspiró y se cruzó también de piernas, esperando llegar pronto a su destino.

_

* * *

_ Butch…_

__ ¡Mátame! ¡Por favor! ¡Mátame!_ pedí entre sollozos_ ¡No merezco vivir después de haber asesinado a todas esas personas! ¡Por favor! ¡Mátame!_

__ Pero…_

__ ¡Solo hazlo! ¡Por piedad! ¡Mátame!_

* * *

Bien, ya terminé el capitulo. Pensé que no lo podría hacer, después de todo tengo que preparar todo para mañana… ¡AH! ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero más vacaciones! TT_TT

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, porque no tengo ni idea de cuando vaya a subir el siguiente capítulo, con eso de que este bimestre será más corto que el resto tendré más carga de trabajo… aunque si consiguiera una secretaria (o secretario) podría escribir todo lo que tengo pendiente -_- **N/H:** muy indirecta según tu ¬¬

¡Lamento la demora!

¡Sayônara!


	34. Recuerdos de un guerrero

¡Konnichiwa!... ¡Gomenasai!

¡Perdónenme la vida y la existencia! ¡Yo sé que me tarde más de dos meses en escribir la continuación de esta historia! Pero se me fue el tiempo escribiendo los One-Shot y otras cosas que no pude terminar a tiempo. La escuela es otra de mis escusas, junto a la falta de inspiración y la falta de reviews en mi capitulo pasado u_u. Otra cosa es que habría subido este capítulo la semana pasada si no hubiera sido por una de mis secretarias (la más irresponsable), que estuvo toda una semana haciéndome gastar mi tiempo, para que al final yo tuviera que transcribir el capitulo. Por eso la despediré mañana ¬W¬… en fin, con eso me quedo solo con una secretaria, a la que voy a comenzar a cargar de trabajo ._.

Espero que no me cuelguen de un poste de la luz por haberme demorado tanto. Y si así lo quieren, ya saben, solo avísenme y lo haré por ustedes u_u.

Les doy gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia (especialmente el capitulo anterior) a **Caritow-chan y todos en casita, **del mismo modo que a **Paaansha-chan**, a **Licci-chan y todo el mundo de por haya!**, y a ** Julietina-chan **(mi amada lectora, por favor, no me bajes mas el ánimo diciendo que llevo más de un año sin actualizar, cuando actualice en enero TT_TT, aunque si, 2 meses son toda una eternidad… haha, gracias de cualquier manera por leer toda mi historia).

Otra cosa es que en este capítulo también todo lo que esté en cursivas es la narración de Butch, así que no se confundan, ¿ne?

**Declaración: **Los personajes de las PPG no me pertenecen (si así fuera seria una historia muy diferente ._.), todos los derechos de copyright son para Craig McCracken y Cartoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **UA, OoC, sangre, traiciones, un viejo loco que quiere revivir a alguien muerto, suspenso, confusiones, poco amor, pocos valores éticos y morales, descuartizamiento de personajes, poco sentido común, no respeta las leyes físicas (como la ley de la gravedad o espacio-tiempo…), capítulos cortos con muy poco sentido común.

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

¡LO QUE ESTÁ EN _**CURSIVAS**_ ES LA NARRACIÓN DE BUTCH!

* * *

**Las 4 Gemas **

**Capitulo 34: Recuerdos de un guerrero **

El sol se escondió detrás de una gran y grisácea nube, guardando gran parte de su luz con él. El cielo azul se vio pronto inundado por varias nubes, que se fueron acumulando lentamente, hasta formar una capa impenetrable por los rayos ultravioleta. La rapidez con la que eso sucedió ahuyentó a gran parte de los pescadores en las costas, así como ciudadanos, que se ocultaron de la inminente tormenta.

El pavimento oscuro lentamente fue pintado por pequeños y dispersos círculos del líquido que comenzaba a caer desde las grandes nubes. El agua comenzó lentamente a caer con más frecuencia, mojando las calles descubiertas. La lluvia pronto comenzó con su característico sonido, inundando con él todos los rincones de la gran isla.

Varias gotas de agua mojaron su níveo rostro, como el resto de su indefenso cuerpo. Se despertó lentamente, abriendo perezosa sus orbes verdes. Duró unos segundos adormilada, dejando que más gotas de lluvia mojaran su cuerpo, hasta que en su mente se instaló el fugaz recuerdo de la sonrisa del joven moreno. Se irguió rápidamente, buscando al instante a sus acompañantes, pero en su lugar solo se encontró con un gran edificio delante de ella, que a su vez tenía un gran agujero en una de sus paredes.

Se aclaró la mirada, intentando descifrar las imágenes que su cerebro comenzaba a recibir, pero no lo logró. Se puso de pie, sacudiendo lentamente su larga melena rubia, para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección al edificio, sin importarle el hecho mojar más su delicado cuerpo.

__ No puedo hacer tal cosa, mi adorado Butch, yo no puedo juzgarte por un crimen que no has cometido._ mientras me decía eso sentí su suave abrazo en mi piel. Puedo sentir como las lágrimas se acumulan rápidamente en mis ojos. La desesperación se apodera de mí, y sólo puedo soltarme bruscamente de sus brazos y retroceder unos cuantos pasos. _

__ ¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Yo asesiné a todas esas personas! ¡Tú misma me lo mostraste!_ puedo sentir como mis mejillas son humedecidas por el liquido tibio que se escapa de mis ojos. Mis manos tiemblan, con impotencia, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Quiero tranquilizarme, aceptar esos hechos y pagar por ellos un precio justo –mi muerte-, pero me es imposible hacerlo._

__ Lo hizo la Mente Maestra, no tu. Tú no tenías control de tu cuer…_

__ ¡Por mi debilidad ellos están muertos! ¡Por eso soy culpable!_ interrumpí cerrando los ojos. Mi pecho me arde… duele demasiado como para mantener la vista clara. No puedo respirar bien… algo me está pasando…_

Entró al almacén por el cráter, fijando su incrédula vista en la nube de energía negra que tenía delante. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, dejándola temblorosa.

__ Ya no hay tiempo, querido, así que no puedo seguir explicándote. Tienes que cuidar de la personas a las que amas, ¿de acuerdo?, y hazme crecer, aunque sea un poco._ levanté mi mirada, para verla fundirse en un brillo dorado. _

__ ¡Espera!_ grité con el ultimo bocado de aire que quedaba en mis pulmones._

__ Perdónanos, Butch, querido, para que juntos podamos seguir amando._ el eco de su voz se instala en mi cabeza. Habría insistido más en que esperara, pero mi boca no responde a las órdenes que le envía mi cerebro. Mis pulmones necesitan aire, pero no puedo dárselos. Intento mover mis manos, pero no lo hacen. La oscuridad comienza a adueñarse de mis ojos. No quiero dormir. _

_ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ se preguntó a si misma viendo como lentamente la nube negra se dispersaba con lentitud.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, al ver por fin a las nueve personas que habían sido cubiertas por la energía negra hasta hacia unos momentos. Trago saliva, antes de correr en dirección a ellos.

_ ¡Butch!_ exclamó tomando al inconsciente joven en sus brazo. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con los exterminadores, quienes en sus manos sostenían, cada uno, una espada delgada, con varias rupturas en su filo.

_ Lawliet-san, no te preocupes por él, solo está dormido._ informó el líder, viéndola con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

_…_ no supo que decir, solo agachó su mirada, intentando contener su lagrimas de felicidad._ ¿Ustedes como están?_ preguntó levantando su rostro para ver al ojinegro con un brillo de preocupación en su rostro. Como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa.

_ Lawliet-san, para poder sellar al _**Demonio de los Elementos**_ tuvimos que utilizar todo nuestro poder._ informó una femenina voz a su espalda. Se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con la mirada café claro de la joven.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes…_ comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo unos segundo para continuar con su cuestión. Su voz se quebró, soltando solo un pequeño trozo de aire con forma de palabra._… morirán?

_ Eso quiere decir que seremos humanos comunes, nuevamente, a partir de ahora, nada más._ respondió la 2° exterminadora, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, intentando tranquilizar a su interlocutora.

_ Ah… que alivio…_ un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, llevándose con él el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, mientras relajaba su semblante.

_ ¡¿Qué qué alivio dices?_ exclamó el pelirrojo de larga coleta, inflando infantilmente sus mejillas, mientras pequeñas cascadas salían de sus ojos._ ¡Ahora ya no podremos hacer cosas geniales como antes! ¡Yo no quiero eso!_ comenzó a patalear en suelo, aumentando la intensidad de su puchero. Una carcajada unánime acalló sus lloriqueos, haciendo que Derek Wells se desubicara un poco.

_ Ya, ya, Derek-kun, no pasará nada si seguimos juntos_ la joven morena que estaba a su lado intento tranquilizarlo, sonriendo levemente.

_ ¿Dónde están Brick, Boomer y Blake?_ preguntó la mujer de cabellos rubios de pronto, dirigiendo su mirada al exterminador negro, con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, expectante por la respuesta. El silencio se plantó al instante, apoderándose de todo el lugar, dejando solo el rítmico sonido de la lluvia a las afueras.

_ Lawliet-oba-san…_ susurró Zoey, intentando responder a la cuestión por su propia cuenta, más sin embargo, no se atrevió a hacerlo, agachando su cabeza con profundo despecho.

_ Boomer-kun esta inconsciente, tiene algunas fracturas y heridas, pero si es correctamente tratado estará bien._ informó el pelicastaño de oscuros ojos, con el semblante serio. Desvió su mirada, con cierto remordimiento._ Blake murió, y como resultado fue incinerado. Él, de hecho, está alrededor de usted en estos momentos. Brick-kun fue atravesado por el corazón, muriendo instantáneamente._ intentó controlar sus ganas de soltar sus lagrimas, logrando retenerlas, a todas, menos a una solitaria, que resbaló por su mejilla. Varios segundos pasaron en torturante silencio, hasta que ella intentó hablar.

_ ¿E-Eso… es verdad?_ pregunto con voz temblorosa, viendo al líder de los exterminadores.

_ Mis más sinceras disculpas, Lawliet-san, no llegamos a tiempo._ susurró Alvaro cerrando los ojos, intentando no mostrar su tristeza. Ella imitó el gesto, pero comenzó a sollozar en silencio después de cortos segundos. Los jóvenes guardaron silencio, agachando sus cabezas.

… _**para que juntos podamos seguir amando…**_

_Vuelvo a escuchar el eco de su voz. Estoy sumido de nuevo en la oscuridad. Me estoy acostumbrando, al menos eso creo. _

_Amor… ¿Qué es el amor?... hasta este momento he creído que el amor es un sentimiento. Cuando Blake se marchó creí que el amor era inútil. Deje de amar, o al menos eso fue lo que creí. Yo, ahora que me doy cuenta, siempre he amado._

_Cuando nací –y antes de hacerlo- amaba a mi madre, a mis tres hermanos y a mi padre –que apenas recuerdo-. Cuando mi padre murió no perdí ese amor por él, ni por nadie, incluso creo que comencé a amar más a los seres que me rodeaban. _

_Ahora que pienso en papá, creo que él siempre nos trataba de proteger… de algún modo creo que ese fue el motivo por el que murió. No importaba cuantas veces insultáramos a nuestro maestro, él siempre le decía que no nos golpeara, sino que solo nos castigara con trabajo físico. Tan imponente era su presencia que desde la primera vez que vio al maestro golpearnos y le dijo eso, el maestro dejó de golpearnos por completo. Tal vez el mejor recuerdo que tengo de mi padre es de cuando Brick y yo comenzamos a pelear por una tontería –no recuerdo cual-, y él lo único que nos dijo fue algo como: "Esta bien, peleen, pero cuando terminen lastimados o estén en problemas y no esté yo, solo se van a tener a ustedes para apoyarse.", desde entonces procurábamos no pelear, y siempre nos cuidábamos los unos a los otros. _

_Recuerdo también que él, en un esfuerzo para apoyarnos en los deportes que nos interesaban, nos regaló a cada uno un presente distinto, de hecho, la gorra roja de Brick –la que no se quita ni para lavarla- fue parte de su presente. A Brick le regaló esa gorra roja y una raqueta de tenis, a Boomer le regaló un guante de beisbol y una pelota del mismo juego, a Blake le dio una mini canasta de baloncesto con 5 mini pelotas, y a mí un pequeño balón de futbol soccer y una mini portería. A Brick fue al único al que le duró tanto ese presente._

Después de unos minutos de silencio levantó su rostro, enrojecido por su llanto, y comenzó a ver a la nada, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo concentrada en su fuerte despecho.

_ Blake, te amo._ susurró, aun viendo el aire que la rodeaba. Una pequeña brisa choco en su mejilla, meneando lentamente su mojado cabello.

_Blake fue el primero en romper su juguete. Un día, si no mal recuerdo, comenzó a jugar como él, como lo hacía siempre, sin embargo, ese día arrojó una de las pelotitas con tal fuerza que la mini canasta cayó al suelo, donde se partió en varias partes. Intentamos arreglarlo, para que él no fuera regañado por papá, pero nos encontró a la mitad de nuestro __**acto de vandalismo**__. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que no nos regañó, solo nos dijo que nosotros podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con lo que nos regalaba, ya que después de todo él nos lo dio con la intención de que fuéramos felices. _

_A decir verdad creo que Blake habría sido un gran basquetbolista, ya que tenía mucho talento, pero un fuerte odio lo condujo a otro final. Sin duda me arrepiento de no haber podido detener a mi hermano, si lo hubiera logrado detenerlo nada de esto habría pasado._

_ Butch, has hecho un gran trabajo, gracias por todo_ susurró sonriendo tenuemente, antes de besar la mejilla de su joven hijo._ Sigue adelante, que yo te estaré cuidado_ murmuro a su oído._ Te amo.

_Yo fui el que destrozo mi obsequio después. Lo hice, de hecho, unos días antes que mi padre muriera. En el patio había acomodado improvisadamente la portería donde siempre chutaba para probar mi puntería. Ese día no era muy diferente al resto, lo único diferente era que en mi portería se había colado una rama lo suficiente puntiaguda como para hacer reventar un balón ya bastante usado. Cuando comencé a tirar, en uno de los rebotes, solo pude escuchar como la cámara del balón se reventaba, como si fuera un globo. Mi padre salió de la casa, como si en lugar de un balón hubiese sido una granada la que hubiese explotado. _

_Recuerdo a la perfección que cuando vio que estaba a punto de correr hacia el balón, o la cascara de él, me acaricio la cabeza, mientras sonreía y me decía: "¡Wow! ¡Debió hacer ido un tiro realmente fuerte! Te has vuelto muy bueno". El resto de la tarde la pasé hablando con él acerca del soccer, mientras intentábamos arreglar juntos el balón, que quedó por completo destrozado._

_ Disculpa, Kanata-san, ¿podrías cuidar de Butch unos momentos?_ pidió Lawliet escondiendo su mirada en la sombra de sus mojados cabellos rubios. La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza, meciendo sus cortos cabellos lacios. Se acercó al moreno, inconsciente, para acomodar su cabeza sobre su regazo, viendo aún a la mujer de oscurecido semblante.

Lawliet se puso de pie, y caminó unos metros hacia atrás, encontrándose de paso con la inconsciente joven de moreno cabello. Sonrió un poco, para agacharse y retirar los cabellos rebeldes de la cara de la joven.

_ Gracias por cuidar de Butch. Te lo encargo, ¿sí?_ susurró sonriendo quedamente. Levantó su mirada en dirección al grupo de jóvenes, entendiendo Zoey de inmediato, por lo que se acerco a Buttercup.

_ No se preocupe, Lawliet-oba-san, yo cuidaré de ella_ informó Zoey sentándose al lado de la inconsciente morena. La rubia sonrió antes de hacer una leve reverencia y comenzar a caminar nuevamente a su dirección original.

Se detuvo, para ver la esquina donde las dos jóvenes ya hacían inconscientes, apoyadas una sobre el hombro de la otra. Hizo una nueva reverencia, y no tuvo necesidad de indicarlo, ya que dos exterminadores fueron a socorrerlas de inmediato, sonriendo ambos, intentando darle confianza, sin despegar sus ojos rojos y marrones de la joven madre. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza al confirmar los signos vitales de ambas jóvenes. Ella sonrió un poco, antes de volver a caminar.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta cuando llegó delante de su hijo rubio. Parecía dormido, pero la sangre en su cuerpo empeoraba su imagen. Se hincó, quedando delante de él, para acomodarlo boca arriba. Soltó un largo suspiro cuando escuchó la pasiva respiración del ojiazul.

_ Sigue siendo como lo has hecho siempre, ¿ne?_ pidió, sonriendo maternalmente, para ver como su joven hijo seguía dormido._ Así como eres yo y muchas más personas te amamos._ susurró acariciando levemente el cabello dorado del joven, antes de besar lentamente su mejilla.

_El guante de Boomer se rompió con el uso, aproximadamente un año después de la muerte de papá. Gracias a ese guante Boomer bloqueó muchos tiros a home run, y atrapó muchos ponches. Cuando mamá lo tiro a la basura parecía un trozo de tela marrón mal cosido. Boomer lloró todo el día por su guante… no, mas bien, por el guante que papá le había regalado. _

_Mamá tuvo cargos de conciencia, por lo que le regaló una pecera llena de diferentes tipos de peses. De ahí nació su obsesión por los animales marinos. _

_ Lawliet-san, está bien, yo cuidaré de él._ tocó levemente su hombro, atrayendo su mirada verde a la negra de él. Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole paso para que cuidara de su rubio hijo.

Caminó lentamente, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, hasta que encontró el rastro de sangre de su hijo primogénito. Avanzó mas con la mirada gacha, hasta que pudo ver el par de zapatos deportivos negros, teñidos con el valioso liquido carmesí.

Sus piernas fallaron, haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas delante del inerte cuerpo del mayor de sus hijos. Levantó su mirada, encontrándose con el rostro pálido del pelinaranja. Guió su mano, hasta tocar levemente el frio rostro del joven. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios, mientras con su mano temblorosa retiraba los despeinados mechones naranjas que caían sobre la frente de su amado hijo.

_ Si no fuera por el hoyo que tienes en el pecho y por la cantidad de sangre alrededor, podría asegurar que te pasó lo mismo que aquel día._ murmuró bajando su mano hasta el pecho del joven, delineando la herida mortal que había en él.

_Brick rompió su raqueta de tenis en un partido de invierno. Él estaba jugando con ella desde que papá se la regalo, por esa raqueta había podido llegar hasta la final del campeonato, pero cuando intentó regresar un tiro con giro se rompió la red, por lo que la pelota sólo pudo detenerse con la red de la mitad de campo. Por ser la final le prestaron otra raqueta, pero no pudo jugar bien con ella. Ese día, después de ver la premiación de su contrincante, corrió, por medio de la nieve, hasta llegar a el lago de la ciudad, que se encontraba vacío por la temperatura bajo cero que marcaba el termómetro._

_Una ráfaga de aire le arrebató la otra parte de su presente, y en su desesperación por no perder todo lo que le quedaba de papá se metió al lago. Si no hubiese sido porque mamá había ido a buscarlo seguro habría muerto de hipotermia… _

_La gorra roja no la quería utilizar, se negó a hacerlo cuando papá se la regaló, sin embargo, unos días después de la muerte de papá salió a jugar con ella puesta, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si papá no hubiese muerto. Desde entonces Brick no se quita esa gorra, ni sale sin ella en ningún momento, aunque no la lleve puesta –hay ocasiones en la que sale con ella en el bolsillo-. _

_Mamá intentó comprarle cualquier otra gorra, de diferente estilo, incluso del mismo, pero Brick siempre prefería la gorra de papá antes que las que mamá compraba, por lo que todas terminaban en el desván de la casa, esperando a ser usadas. _

_He llegado a pensar que esa gorra es el único motivo por el que Brick pudo seguir sonriendo, seguir jugando, seguir… viviendo, después de la muerte de papá. Posiblemente mamá piense lo mismo, y si es de ese modo, ambos sabemos que Brick aún no ha superado la muerte de papá. Esa gorra, en lugar de ayudarlo a seguir adelante, lo está atando a el pasado, donde todos éramos felices juntos._

_ ¿Sabes, Brick?_ preguntó la rubia, agachando su mirada, escondiendo sus orbes detrás de la sombra de sus dorados cabellos_ Soy una madre horrible…

_De cierto modo, creo que mamá ha estado intentando protegerlo desde que se dio cuenta de que eso es lo que le pasa…_

_… de mis cuatro hijos… yo, siempre… te he cuidado más que a los demás… _ continuó, dejando caer por su mejilla una fría lágrima.

… _también creo que mamá se culpa a sí misma por todo lo que ha pasado con Blake… pero en realidad nadie de nosotros tuvimos la culpa, ni Blake, todos fuimos descuidados, todos…_

_… por mi culpa… por mi descuido… por mi preferencia a ti… Blake se fue de casa… se fue con la persona que asesinó a tu padre, sin siquiera imaginarlo…

… _mamá, desde que Blake se fue, ah intentado cuidarnos de la misma manera a todos, pero tanto Boomer y yo sabemos que siempre va a estar más preocupada por nuestro hermano mayor, ya que él lo necesita… pero no nos importa… en realidad es mejor que sea así, después de todo, nosotros no podemos hacer nada por él… ya que él lo hace todo por nosotros._

_Cuando recuerdo o me pregunto quién fue el que en verdad nos crió siempre veo la imagen de Brick de 7 años viéndome con reprobación y altanería, sin separarse de su gorra roja. _

_ Brick, lo siento, siempre te he dejado la responsabilidad de cuidar de tus hermanos. Discúlpame._ susurró ella, sin levantar su mirada.

_Mamá, desde que papá murió, dedicó más tiempo a su trabajo, ya que tenía que cuidar de nuestro porvenir. Recuerdo que antes de irse al trabajo, ella nos decía cuanto nos amaba, que nos portáramos bien, y a Brick le decía: Te encargo a tus hermanitos, regreso a la hora de siempre._

_... lamento molestarte tanto, Bricky, pero te encargo a tus hermanos, ¿ok?_ pidió Lawliet en un susurro, separando sus dedos teñidos con sangre del pecho del joven.

_ Lawliet-oba-san… ella va….

_ No mires, Amakeik._ ordenó el líder viendo hacia un lado. La joven de claro cabello castaño dirigió su mirada instantáneamente hacia el joven.

_ T-Taicho…

_ ¡Tenemos que detenerla, Alvaro! ¡Si no lo hacemos ella va…!_ exclamó la morena de ojos verdes, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la seria del líder del su equipo.

_ No podemos_ interrumpió él, desviando su mirada de la verde, para esconderla en la sombra de sus cabellos._ Ella ya tomó la decisión, por eso la traje a este lugar. Por favor, dejen que la Alquimista Verde trabaje. No miren, porque si no el _**Emisario**_ se llevará sus almas.

La mujer llevó sus teñidos dedos a lado izquierdo de su pecho, descubriéndolo de las telas mojadas, y comenzó a trazar un pequeño círculo en la piel fría con la sangre que tomó del pecho de su joven hijo. Las gotas de agua intentaron correr la sangre que pintaba la nívea piel de la rubia, pero un brillo verde se lo impidió.

_Nuestra madre es distinta al resto, ella tiene tres nombres diferentes. Su nombre de pila es Lawliet Lee, pero cambió su nombre cuando se casó con papá a Lawliet Him, sin embargo, su __**nombre verdadero**__ es Midori no Sekai, la alquimista verde. _

_Desde que sabemos esto, hemos cambiado un poco la percepción que teníamos de ella, pero solo un poco. Aun no la podemos dejar de ver como alguien a la que tenemos que proteger a costa de todo, pero sé a la perfección que ella aun nos ve como los niños pequeños que quieren protegerla. _

_Estoy seguro de que si mamá tuviera ese poder en sus manos, nos salvaría las veces que fuera necesario de la muerte…_

_ Brick, por favor, no me odies…_ murmuró, levantando su mirada triste, para ver el pálido rostro del susodicho, mientras una solitaria lagrima caía en el lomo de su mano, teñida con sangre, que aun continuaba dibujando un diagrama en su desnudo pecho.

_Si mi padre estuviera con vida, sé que moriría por nosotros, del mismo modo que mamá lo haría. Solo espero que ellos, en algún momento dado, no hayan creído que los podríamos odiar, porque eso no es posible, para ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera Blake, porque ellos nos dieron la vida. Y nos la volverían a dar._

_ Arte prohibida del alquimista… intercambio equivalente…_ recitó en un tono perfectamente audible. Cerró sus ojos jade, visualizando mentalmente unos pequeños círculos de energía, once en total, pero luego comenzó a ver como uno más grande, de un color plateado, opacaba al resto.

_ Salvador de almas…_ susurró. La imagen de la energía plateada se hizo más fuerte en su mente._ Sé, por piedad del Cordero, el mediador en este intercambio…_ una luz más grande que la plateada inundó la imagen mental que se había forjado, llevando un fuerte y brillante color dorado._… Emisario del abismo, por la vida del dueño de esta sangre y en el nombre del Cordero y Salvador de almas, te entrego la mía propia… ese será mi cambio.

Una fuerte luz envolvió el cuerpo de la mujer de rubios cabellos, de la misma manera en que lo hizo con el inerte cuerpo del joven pelinaranja. Un corto suspiro se escapó de los labios de la mujer, dibujándose en ellos una discreta e imborrable sonrisa.

_ Los amo…_ fue lo único que dijo, antes de cerrar sus ojos con lentitud, mientras a lo lejos se podían escuchar, acallando el compas de las gotas de lluvia, las sirenas de algún auto policial, que poco a poco comenzó a sonar más fuerte y en mayor número.

La lluvia aumentó su danza, mojando indiscriminadamente los autos que se ubicaban a las afueras del edificio medio destruido. El sonido de las ambulancias, policías y equipos de bomberos comenzaron a opacar con más fuerza el gracioso sonido natural de la lluvia al burlarse de lo indefensos a los que podía empapar. Las luces del alumbrado público fueron encendidas antes de tiempo, intentando facilitar la visión de los infortunados transeúntes que no pudieron permanecer en algún lugar seco y cálido. La hélice inquieta del helicóptero despejó las gotas de lluvia que intentaban mojarla, formando un círculo seco en el suelo, mientras obligaba a las burlonas gotas a alejarse con su fuerte corriente de aire. La voz de un hombre por el alto parlante menguó el sonido de las sirenas y la lluvia, que seguía cayendo, sin necesidad o intensión de cesar su rítmico sonido y su graciosa danza.

El elegante hombre que bajo del helicóptero con desesperación, seguido por tres mujeres, se acercó de inmediato a el hombre con el alto parlante, sin preocuparse de mojar sus elegantes ropas con la lluvia. El hombre del alto parlante comenzó a hablar rápidamente el idioma extranjero. La joven de cabellos castaños cerró los ojos, y susurro quedamente cerca del hombre para el que trabajaba.

_ Aun no han entrado, solicitan su permiso._ informó sin abrir los ojos. Sus ropas estilo militar comenzaban a empaparse, pegándose a su delgada y proporcionada figura, con la lluvia que caía sobre sus hombros. Abrió los ojos verde, para ver la afirmación dada al japonés por parte de su superior.

_ Profesor Utonio, si quiere entrar solo hágalo, no hay señales de que aun estén peleando_ murmuró la morena, mientras sostenía su mojado cabello negro en una improvisada coleta alta.

_ Julieta, yo no puedo entrar ahí hasta que los militares no hayan asegurado el área. Soy un militar, no un civil, como para no tener repercusiones en mi expediente._ contestó, llevando una de sus manos al arco de sus sobrios lentes, para ajustarlos._ Ese procedimiento es muy largo y tedioso, pero intentaré que se haga lo más rápido posible._ un resoplido se escapó de los labios de la joven, mostrando su disgusto.

_ Pero profesor… sus hijas…_ intentó persuadir la ojipurpura, sintiendo las gotas de agua resbalar por sus cabellos castaños, y el resto de su cuerpo.

_ Ya basta, Violeta, no lo vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, después de todo es un imbécil del gobierno._ interrumpió Julieta, jalando el brazo de su amiga, para conducirla a un sitio alejado de ese lugar. Miró por sobre sus hombros al hombre de elegantes vestimentas, esperando alguna indicación.

_ ¡Teniente Hoshino! ¡Movilice a las tropas hacia la entrada principal! ¡No sabemos si el cráter es seguro, que nadie entre por ahí!_ ordenó el hombre, dándole la espalda a las jóvenes. Ella asintió con la cabeza, antes de refugiarse con su amiga detrás de un árbol cercano._ ¡Que los servicios médicos se queden aquí! ¡Necesitamos estar seguros de que el lugar es seguro antes de poner a nuestra salvación en peligro!

_ Julieta, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con el profesor?_ preguntó su amiga soltándose del agarre de la morena.

_ El profesor sabe tan bien como yo que los militares se tardaran años en entrar a ese lugar, años en los que los chicos podrían empeorar su condición física. Ese es el motivo por el que nos trajo a este lugar, al ser civiles extranjeras la ley nos favorece, si mucho nos castigarán unas 72 horas en prisión, pero con el profesor es muy diferente, ya que él trabaja para esta organización. Lo que haremos será entrar y sacar a los heridos por ese agujero, y llevarlos a las ambulancias._ explicó la morena, viendo con sus orbes dorados a todos los militares movilizándose hacia otro lugar.

_ Oh… entiendo._ susurró, escondiéndose detrás del árbol, que las cubría un poco de la lluvia fría.

_ Bien, hay que ir_ susurró al ver que el último soldado daba vuelta por la esquina del edificio. Ambas se despojaron de los zapatos altos y sucios que llevaban, dejándolos tirados al lado de la raíz del árbol, para después comenzar a correr, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Pisaron cuidadosamente los escombros que precedían el interior del edificio, entrando cautelosamente, con las miradas bajas, sin el valor para ver la posible escena que se presentara delante. La primera en atreverse a ver fue la castaña, viendo, temerosa, a un lado.

_ Por favor, ayúdenme_ vio esos ojos sangre, suplicantes, llenos de confusión y varios hilos de lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, aun pálidas y frías.

* * *

Bien, aquí llegamos al final de este capítulo.

De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza. Ya di todas mis escusas, solo espero que en realidad no me quiera colgar de un poste de la luz con un calcetín ._.

Espero también que les haya gustado el capitulo, porque este es el penúltimo XD, sin contar el epilogo z.z.

Por favor, dejen sus reviews, y opinen acerca de la loca manera en la que se me ocurrió salvar a mi pequeño personaje xD.

A los que no le gustan los capítulos que solo hablan de recuerdos, lo lamento, creo que debería explicar todo lo mejor posible, sin dejar tantos huecos en la trama, por eso me puse a explicar el porqué de que Brick siempre lleve su gorra roja.

¡Intentaré exprimir mi inspiración para traerles la continuación antes de Semana Santa!

Cambiando de tema: ¡Espero que los japoneses estén bien! TT_TT ¡Sé que el terremoto, tsunami y posible derrame nuclear y radioactivo no los van a detener! ¡Todo tiene un propósito! ¡Levántense y sigan caminando! TT_TT. ¡Aquí, todo el Otaku Team y Team-chan estaremos orando por ustedes! TT_TT

¡Sayonara!

PD: Si me comí alguna S es porque estoy batallando con la S de mi computadora, aunque no creo que sea así ._.


	35. Nuestros Destinos

¡Konnichiwa~nyaa!

**Ishi: **Si, como lo están viendo: Flor-nee-sama acaba de activar de nuevo su estado de flojera gatuna -3-

**Henry** (el perro de Flor)**:** ¡Guaf! –Viendo feo a Flor-

**Flor: **¡Henry! ¡No me ladres! Sigo siendo yo, solo que mas agatada (?)~nyaa

**Ishi: **En fin, les pedimos disculpas por la tardanza con este capítulo. Que lo disfruten, porque costó mucho trabajo, sudor y lágrimas de Flor-nee-sama (de flojera).

**Flor: **¡Estoy tan orgullosa de mi misma~nyaa! Son 24 páginas de puro capitulo (27 contando los comentarios, etc.) *3*

**Ishi: **Aunque en este capítulo hemos entrado en un pequeño gran dilema: Hacer o no un epílogo.

**Flor:** En fin, pasando a cosas más importantes. Necesito otra secretaria (aparte de Boke-chan). Son demasiados escritos como para que una sola persona (en este caso, Boke) los escriba. Yo también estoy ayudándola (por ejemplo con este capítulo) a escribir los manuscritos, pero aun así es demasiado trabajo. ¿Alguien se ofrece?

**Ishi: **Bien, pasemos a cosas que les importan: Por fin llegó el deseado y aclamado capítulo 35 de _**Las 4 Gemas**_*aplausos*

**Flor: **Esperamos que les guste, a mí, en lo personal, si me gustó, aunque creo que le falta una verdadera conclusión (he ahí el porqué del epílogo). Denme su mejor crítica.

Oh! Si, olvidaba decirles, a lo largo de todo el capitulo aparecerán paréntesis con algún signo ortográfico, eso quiere decir que es alguna referencia, por lo que les recomendaría ir hasta el final del capítulo cuando vean uno para que sepan de que se trata ^-^, aunque si creen que sería mejor al final está bien, después de todo también estará el fragmento que tiene referencia y la misma.

**Declaración:** Los personajes de las PPG no me pertenecen (si así fuera seria una historia muy diferente ._.), todos los derechos de copyright son para Craig McCracken y Cartoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, sangre, traiciones, un viejo loco que quiere revivir a alguien muerto, suspenso, confusiones, poco amor, pocos valores éticos y morales, descuartizamiento de personajes, poco sentido común, no respeta las leyes físicas (como la ley de la gravedad o espacio-tiempo…), capítulos cortos con muy poco sentido común.

* * *

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Capitulo Final: Nuestro Destino**

El tiempo comenzó a pasar más despacio delante de sus orbes carmesí. Vio como pequeñas gotas caían de sus mojados cabellos naranjas, como si estuvieran haciéndolo en cámara lenta. Sintió como sus hombros de pronto fueron cubiertos por una tela cálida, por lo que miró por encima de ellos, encontrándose con esos orbes negros, tan serios, llenos de culpa.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, intentando despertar del suave letargo al que había entrado. Vio por impulso el lugar donde se encontraba. No lo identificó, sino hasta detectar ese inconfundible aroma que desprendían los medicamentos. Se quedó un segundo más recostada en esa cómoda cama en la que había descansado tal vez por tres días, cubierta por un par de sabanas blancas, hasta que en su mente se ubicó el rostro cubierto con sangre de la última persona a la que desearía ver así.

Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo un punzante dolor en todo su torso, pero no cedió ante él. Solo cerró los ojos, intentando controlar su dolor. Una vez que logró hacerlo –o al menos eso creyó- volvió a inspeccionar, ahora detenidamente, el lugar donde se encontraba. Vio una bolsa con suero colgando de un tubo metálico, de la cual salía una delgada manguera que llevaba el líquido hasta sus venas, para procesar los nutrimentos dados. También encontró, al lado del suero, una pequeña pantalla, en la que se marcaban sus signos vitales. Al avanzar más por el cuarto blanco se encontró con una mesita de noche, que era decorada por un florero con camelias blancas. Siguió, para encontrarse con la discreta puerta, una mesa donde había varios utensilios médicos y, al final, un par de sillas, donde se ubicaba un adormilado moreno.

Vio por la ventana al lado de la cama, encontrándose con un esplendoroso cielo azul, iluminado por los brillantes rayos de luz que desprendía el gran sol rubio. Sonrió tenuemente, al estar consciente de que era un nuevo día, pero su sonrisa cedió un poco cuando recordó a todas las personas que la habían acompañado en su dura batalla.

_ Utonio-sensei, sus hijas lo buscan._ escuchó esas palabras, después del sonido de la puerta corrediza al abrirse. El moreno despertó, mientras ella sólo regresaba su mirada a la puerta, sonriendo al escuchar que sus hermanas estaban bien.

_ Oh, ya despertaste, Butter._ dijo el hombre después de haberse aclarado la mirada, y ver la cama donde su hija descansaba.

_ Si, buenos días, papá._ saludó ella, sonriente, viendo como él se acercaba a su cama, para sentarse al pie de la misma.

_ Por favor, deje pasar a mis hijas, dígales que Butter está despierta._ sonrió, viendo a la enfermera que esperaba en el marco de la puerta, quien después se retiró, sonriendo._ ¿Cómo te sientes, hija?_ preguntó viendo a la morena.

_ Bien, aunque me duele el pecho._ respondió con una tenue sonrisa.

_ Bueno, te operaron hace dos días de emergencia, tenias varios órganos afectados, incluso me sorprende que despertaras tan pronto, así que es normal que te duela los primeros días._ explicó el hombre un poco serio. Esas palabras hicieron que la chica recordara lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho por salvar a su amigo, y también a su amado.

_ Butch… ¿Cómo esta él?_ preguntó un tanto inquieta, acercando su rostro al de su padre.

_ Butter… ellos están en el funeral de su madre…_ murmuró el profesor, agachando su mirada.

_ ¿Cómo?_ fue lo único que se escapó de sus labios.

_ ¡Buttercup!_ el grito desprendido de la garganta de su hermana menor hizo que volteara a verla, sorprendida, pero sólo pudo sentir cómo ella la abrazaba efusivamente. El punzante dolor regresó a su torso, pero intentó disimularlo, para corresponder el gesto de su agitada hermana rubia.

_ Bubbles, la acaban de operar, no hagas eso._ ordenó la mayor, entrando a la habitación, para hacer que la morena la viera, y al instante cambiara su expresión.

_ ¡ ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? !_ exclamó entre molesta y sorprendida, señalando el cabello corto naranja que caía sobre los hombros de la mayor.

_ Ah… ¿esto?... sólo corté el cabello que estaba maltratado._ repuso de lo más calmada, poniendo en el florero de la mesita de noche nuevas flores.

_ ¿Por qué? Si tu siempre cuidas tu cabello._ cuestionó confundida, sintiendo un poco de liquido mojar su ropa del hospital. Miró a su hermana menor con más detenimiento. Ella aun conservaba su larga melena dorada, pero la llevaba en una sola coleta de lado.

_ Butter, Bloss cortó su cabello porque dijo que sin los consejos de Atenea se le pondría como esponja._ contó sollozando quedamente. La morena volvió a entristecer su semblante.

_ Por favor, díganme que es lo que pasó con todos._ rogó, escondiendo su verde mirada en la sombra oscura que formaba su lacio e inusualmente ordenado cabello moreno.

* * *

Siguió caminando, sola, por la acera del desolado lugar. Sus pies eran cubiertos por un par de tacones bajos en color negro. Sus blancas piernas estaban descubiertas hasta por encima de sus rodillas, donde comenzaba su discreta falda negra, también con los bordes verdes. Su torso era cubierto por una blusa de manga tres cuartos, verde oscuro, en la que –a la altura de los hombros– se podía ver sus lisos cabellos azabaches, cayendo naturalmente. Llevaba sus ojos verdes cerrados, mientras que un sobrio fleco de lado cubría, discreto, su ojo izquierdo.

Caminó, sin detener su paso, hasta llegar a una placa de concreto en especial, al lado de muchas otras. Se hincó, para estar lo más cerca posible de la lápida.

_ Hola, mamá._ susurró, delineando con sus delgados dedos el nombre gravado en la placa metálica._ Hoy vine a dos cosas: La primera es para disculparme por haber dejado que Bell fuera contigo muy pronto, de verdad, lo siento, fui una mala hermana mayor… la segunda es para…_ mientras lo decía sacó del ramo de flores que llevaba en una de sus manos un crisantemo blanco, que dejó sobre la lapida._ … visitarte por última vez, mamá, ya no volveré a venir a este lugar, nunca más, porque a partir de ahora, ustedes, todos los que perdieron la vida por mi culpa, estarán siempre en mi camino._ susurró antes de sentir una tibia mano postrarse sobre su hombro.

_ No, Buttercup-san, estarán en nuestro destino._ corrigió el joven de oscuros orbes sonriendo con tristeza, atrayendo la atención de la morena hacia él.

_ Alvaro._ nombró ella, viendo al joven que había hablado. Sonrió del mismo modo._ Tienes razón._ susurró, cerrando los ojos pesadamente. Se puso de pie, para sonreírle con alegría._ Aún tenemos que avisárselo a los demás._ murmuró, caminando nuevamente, seguida por unos pasos detrás por el joven de cabellos negros, sonriéndole.

* * *

_ Alvaro, gracias por acompañarme._ expresó la joven de clara tez, caminando al lado el moreno, que sonreía, sin querer hacerlo.

_ No tienes que agradecer, yo también tenía que hacer eso._ susurró Alvaro, cerrando los ojos con cierto pesar.

_ Once crisantemos blancos…_ mencionó la Utonio viendo el rojizo atardecer que se presentaba delante de sus caminos._ Muchas vidas se perdieron solo por una._ una solitaria ave surcó el cielo pintado con sangre, lleno con algunas nubes dispersas de color dorado.

_ Si, al menos no fueron más._ apoyó el joven de oscuros orbes, viendo del mismo modo el atardecer, mientras seguían caminando.

_ Alvaro… gracias_ expresó la joven, viendo al muchacho con una sonrisa._ … si no fuera porque tú detuviste la hemorragia de mis heridas habría muerto desangrada.

_ Te lo debía, por habernos dado un poco más de tiempo._ el silencio sucedió a esas palabras, mientras ambos seguían caminando, sin despegar sus miradas del hipnotizador atardecer.

_ ¿Qué va a pasar con ustedes?_ preguntó ella de pronto, sin ver a su interlocutor. Él si la miró, pero regresó de nuevo su mirada al ocaso.

_ Hicieron algunas pruebas, solo para confirmar lo que ya sabíamos: No podremos seguir siendo exterminadores. Todos hemos buscado algo distinto que hacer. Zoey y Amakeik entraron a la preparatoria, pero como estabas incapacitada no las pudiste ver. Camila consiguió un empleo como subdirectora en una empresa gracias a que la COSCOP le facilitó un titulo en diferentes maestrías. Jake consiguió un trabajo como historiador. Derek y Yumi viajarán por el mundo buscando nuevas técnicas de medicina. Kanata y yo nos quedaremos como maestros en su escuela._ contó el joven, sin dejar de ver el hermoso cielo._ ¿Y tú?

_ Seguir estudiando. Hacer una carrera y conseguir algún trabajo._ susurró ella, aun hipnotizada.

_ ¿Ya has visto a Butch y los demás?_ preguntó el joven haciendo que la chica cerrara sus ojos con tristeza.

_ No, solo Boomer ha ido a visitarme para agradecerme por haberme "sacrificado" por él, pero Brick y Butch no han ido a verme._ contestó Buttercup sin abrir los ojos.

_ Brick seguro está algo deprimido, yo lo veo todos los días en la escuela, y parece normal, pero no lo sé en realidad, no he tenido la oportunidad de charlar con él desde el incidente. Por otro lado… Butch tal vez debe creer que lo odias, por haberte herido y por casi matar a todos tus seres queridos._ comentó el joven, sin retirar su mirada del cielo, que lentamente comenzaba a tornarse oscuro.

_ Seguro eso debe ser._ apoyó Buttercup, agachando su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos jade, para ver a su acompañante._ Gracias por todo, será mejor que vaya a casa, es algo tarde._ él la miro con cierta sorpresa, para luego sonreírle.

_ No hay de qué, nos veremos luego. Pide los apuntes, porque la semana que viene habrá examen._ indicó él, sonriéndole cómplice, tomando su papel como maestro. Ella sonrió, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

_ No se preocupe, mis hermanas ya me han pasado todos los apuntes. Nos veremos mañana, profesor._ se despidió, antes de caminar en otra dirección, sonriendo y meneando lentamente su mano.

_ Hasta luego, señorita Utonio._ alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos, mientras caminaba.

* * *

_ Estoy de vuelta_ informó la joven, dejando sus zapatos a un lado de la puerta, para entrar descalza a su amplia casa.

_ ¡Bienvenida, Butter!_ exclamó una hermosa rubia, de corta cabellera rizada y brillantes ojos verdes saliendo al encuentro de la morena.

_ Deméter, ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estas tan sucia?_ preguntó la morena, acariciando el dorado cabello de la chica de aproximadamente 8 años de edad.

_ Bubbles me enseña a cocinar, ¿Quieres venir?_ dijo en un tono divertido, jalando a la muchacha por el brazo.

_ Claro, pero, ¿Dónde están los demás?_ cuestionó siguiendo a la chica hacia la cocina.

_ Atenea, Afrodita y Bloss están estudiando, porque Bloss dice que tienen que aprender a leer y a escribir, así como muchas otras cosas que olvidaron, pero como eso ya lo sé Bubbles me ayuda a recordar como cocinar._ respondió la rubia, entrando a la cocina, seguida por Buttercup.

_ ¿Bloss ya sabe lo que puedes recordar?_ cuestionó amablemente, sonriendo.

_ No son muchas cosas, pero si._ respondió Deméter, sonriendo felizmente._ No soy como Bya-chan, que recuerda muchas cosas.

_ ¿Qué yo qué?_ preguntó un pequeño niño de tez clara, contrastante de su rojo cabello y ojos blancos.

_ Hola, Byakko, Bubbles._ saludó la morena, viendo a las dos personas que estaban en la cocina.

_ Lo que dije, Bya-chan, es que tu recuerdas muchas cosas, no como nosotras, que olvidamos todo cuando Yuuki-san nos sacó de las gemas._ contestó Deméter, acercándose al niño de aproximadamente 9 años de edad.

_ ¿Cómo te fue, Butter?_ preguntó la rubia de larga coleta, viendo a su hermana.

_ Me encontré con Alvaro, él me acompaño todo el día._ contó la morena, sentándose en un taburete de la barra.

_ Entonces no estuvo tan mal para ser tu primer salida en 7 meses, ¿verdad?_ otra voz llamó la atención de las jóvenes.

_ No, en realidad no. Fue bastante… confortable, a decir verdad._ repuso Buttercup, viendo a la pelinaranja que entraba a la cocina, seguida por dos chicas, ambas de aparentes siete años.

_ Pues mañana, posiblemente, te sorprendas mucho._ comentó Bubbles un tanto divertida, mientras cortaba algunas zanahorias en pequeños trozos circulares.

_ ¿Por?_ preguntó la morena de ojos rojos, sentándose al lado de la mayor de las hermanas, que se había postrado en el taburete al lado de la morena.

_ Por muchas cosas, Atenea._ respondió Blossom, viendo con una sonrisa a la niña que tenía a su lado.

_ ¡Bubbles! ¡ ¿Mañana podemos ir cuando regresen de la escuela a ver a Yuuki-san? !_ preguntó de pronto la joven peliplata, jalando un poco la blusa azul de Bubbles.

_ Por mi no hay problema, sirve de que Buttercup conoce, por fin, a la persona que fue capaz de salvarlos, aún cuando pensamos que estaban muertos._ contestó Blossom, tomando un trozo de zanahoria, para introducirlo a la boca de la niña que tenia al lado.

_ ¡Bloss! ¡No me robes las zanahorias!_ regañó la rubia de ojos celestes, apuntando a su hermana con el cuchillo con el que trabajaba. Blossom levantó las manos, riendo levemente.

_ Me rindo, pero no me mates, solo fue una zanahoria._ dijo, cómica, dramatizando un poco. Todos rieron alegres, continuando cada uno con su distinta labor. Buttercup tomó una naranja del frutero al centro de la mesa, y comenzó a quitarle la cascara.

_ Byakko, ¿Quieres naranja?_ preguntó viendo al serio niño, que sólo la vio, un tanto confundido, para luego asentir con su cabeza._ De acuerdo, entonces acércate un poco._ indicó el taburete a su lado, por lo que chico bajó del que ya estaba sentado, para caminar al otro.

_ Afrodita, ¿Quieres aprender a cocinar tu también?_ ofreció amablemente Bubbles, al ver como la niña de un par de largas coletas plateadas veía, interesada, como su hermana mayor, de verdes ojos, cortaba, cuidadosa y torpemente, varias papas en trozos. La peliplata levantó su celeste mirada, para aceptar con un movimiento en su cabeza y una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Bubbles sonrió, antes de sacar de un cajón un mandil blanco, que tendió a la niña._ Hoy prepararemos curry con arroz (*)._ informó feliz.

* * *

Se sentía rara utilizando de nuevo ese uniforme, pero intentaba no tomarle mucha importancia a el desagradable color verde que lo pintaba (**). Salió de la casa, después que sus hermanas, despidiéndose de los dos adormilados niños que la veían desde el marco de la puerta principal.

_ ¡Que te vaya bien, Butter!_ exclamó la rubia de cansado semblante, mientras el pelirrojo se tallaba uno de sus blancos orbes, y con su otra mano se despedía.

_ Regresaré pronto, ¿ok?_ repuso la morena, despidiéndose de la misma manera, para después comenzar a caminar en medio de sus dos hermanas, que vestían el mismo uniforme verde oruga que ella.

_ ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!_ exclamaron ambos niños, antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Las tres jóvenes seguían caminando por las aceras, haciendo un relajante silencio, acompañado solo por los sonidos de sus pasos y de las hojas de los árboles verdes al menearse. Blossom acomodó los cortos cabellos rebeldes que insistían en cubrir sus mejillas, intentando disimular con eso la corta mirada que le había entregado a la morena, del mismo modo que lo hizo Bubbles, ajustando el moño blanco que sostenía su coleta de lado.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Buttercup al notar las miradas de sus hermanas sobre su rostro.

_ Nada._ contestaron rápidamente las dos, desviando su mirada. Un largo suspiro se escapó de los labios de la morena, cargado con fastidio.

_ ¿Ahora que traen?_ cuestionó con sus ojos jade cerrados, sin expresión alguna.

_ Es que… no parece que seas la misma Buttercup de hace algunos meses…_ repuso la menor, viendo sonriente a su hermana.

_ …si, pareces mucho más… madura._ continuó la mayor, viendo a la morena, quien abrió los ojos, confundida.

_ Todas cambiamos. Tal vez no lo noten, pero lo hicimos. La única explicación que yo encuentro para esto es que hemos dejado de fingir…_ comentó la morena, viendo el claro cielo azul de la mañana._ … antes, posiblemente, no éramos lo suficientemente maduras, pero lo aparentábamos serlo, y en lugar de madurar solo nos hicimos expertas en fingir…_ comenzó a explicar, sin importarle la duda marcada en el rostro de su hermana rubia, o el análisis expuesto en la expresión de su hermana pelinaranja._ … después de perder a once personas y casi perder a otras nueve me he dado cuenta que no importa cuánto finja, o me esfuerce por hacerlo, eso no va a cambiar lo que intento ocultar. Por eso he decidido que dejaré de fingir, solo seguiré adelante, ahora con mi verdadera cara.

_ Vaya… en realidad si has cambiado._ susurró una cuarta voz a sus espaldas, por lo que las tres voltearon a ver por encima de sus hombros al joven de oscuros ojos azules, de larga coleta dorada (n/a: Aclaro, no del largo de la coleta que lleva Bubbles, sino mas bien… amm como del largo de la coleta de Ed en FMA, cuando recoge su cabello en una coleta (*¬*)… o sea, no laaaaarga, solo un poco xD). Hola, Buttercup-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte._ una sonrisa surcó los labios de la morena, que le entregó un formal saludo de manos.

_ Hola, Boomer-kun, es un placer volver a verte._ correspondió al saludo, aun sonriente. Prestó un poco más de atención al alto joven de dorado cabello, con un fleco despeinado de lado.

_ Tu cabello ha crecido mucho._ comentó él, soltando el saludo para tomar un mechón negro de la cabellera de su interlocutora.

_ Lo mismo digo._ contestó sonriendo, sin dejar de ver esos ojos de profundo azul._ En cuanto lo tengas más largo que Bubbles, te lo arrancaré._ bromeó cerrando sus ojos complacida.

_ No lo dejaré crecer más de lo que ya lo tengo, así que no tendrás necesidad de hacerlo._ susurró el rubio, cerrando los ojos del mismo modo que la morena._ Pero si tú llegas a tenerlo del mismo largo que Bubbles no dejaré que lo cortes.

_ Odio el cabello tan largo._ masculló entre dientes, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro ni abrir sus ojos.

_ Se te vería genial._ insistió el rubio de la misma manera.

_ Ni muerta…

_ Están algo raros hoy, ¿no es cierto?_ preguntó Blossom un poco alejada, junto con su hermana rubia, ambas con una gota de sudor frio resbalando por su sien.

_ Están así desde que Butter dijo que Boomer era muy formal y Boomer dijo que ella era muy maleducada._ contestó Bubbles, viendo con cierto miedo la escena. Ambas comenzaron a retroceder en silencio.

_ Ah, Blossom, Bubbles, ¿Cómo están?_ la audible voz del quinto joven llamó la atención del resto.

_ ¡Brick!_ exclamó feliz la morena, volteando a ver al joven de corto cabello naranja, que se acomodaba en un lacio natural.

_ ¡Buttercup! ¿Ya estás mejor?_ preguntó el joven, viendo a la chica por medio de los cristales de sus sobrios anteojos, que cubrían esos umbrales rojos tan profundos.

_ Si, ya estoy bien._ respondió ella, acercándose al joven._ ¿Tu cómo estás?_ regresó la pregunta, intentando disimular la preocupación de su rostro.

_ Estoy bien, gracias a Dios. Lamento no haber ido a visitarte, pero estaba ocupado con muchas cosas._ repuso el joven, sonriendo tranquilamente.

_ No te preocupes, está bien._ comenzó a caminar al lado del joven, que a su vez caminaba tomado de la mano de la pelinaranja, mientras que ambos rubios iban detrás, él abrazando los hombros de ella.

_ Durante el tiempo que estuviste discapacitada la COSCOP se encargo de remover los sellos de nuestros guantes, por lo que Suzaku y los demás se volvieron a materializar, pero ahora con una edad aproximada a los 10 años. Estamos cuidando de ellos, recuerdan todo a la perfección y conservan sus poderes, a diferencia de las Gemas, pero nos ordenaron obligarlos a permanecer en su forma humana y no dejarlos usar sus poderes bajo ninguna circunstancia, de lo contrario serán llevados por la agencia._ contó Brick, sin despegar su mirada del camino.

_ Esto debe significar una gran pérdida para la agencia, ¿no?_ preguntó Blossom, viendo con sus ojos rosa al joven que tenía al lado.

_ Si, perdieron mucho, pero demasiados alquimistas trabajan allí. Saldrán adelante._ contestó él, viendo a la muchacha con una sonrisa.

_... Brick…_ llamó la morena, agachando su verde mirada. El pelinaranja la miró, esperando que continuara._ … tu madre…

_ No te preocupes por eso, Buttercup, mi madre me dio su vida, no puedo desperdiciarla llorando por ella._ interrumpió él, sonriendo, mientras la veía con esos profundos ojos sangre. La morena sonrió y volvió a agachar su mirada, para luego levantarla, decidida.

_Será mejor que me adelante, no quiero seguir haciendo un mal quinteto._ rió, antes de comenzar a correr en dirección de la gran escuela._ ¡Te ves mejor sin gorra!_ comentó al recordarlo, viendo al joven por encima de sus hombros.

_ ¡Butch está en la sala B!_ oyó la voz de su hermana pequeña a lo lejos. Ella no detuvo su andar, sólo levantó su mano, en forma de despedida.

Llegó, luego de unos minutos, para entrar al lugar, robándose las miradas de todos los presentes, pero no le importó, sólo se aseguró de seguir corriendo al interior de la institución. Se detuvo en la entrada del edificio, para recuperar un poco su aliento, antes de ingresar al edificio, donde continuó llamando la atención de sus compañeros involuntariamente.

_ ¡Buttercup!_ escuchó a lo lejos, por lo que detuvo su trote y comenzó a buscar a la dueña de esa conocida voz con la mirada.

_ Aquí estamos, Butter._ dijo la otra, a sus espaldas, por lo que la morena se giró sobre sus talones, abrazando a sus dos amigas con fuerza.

_ Hola, chicas._ susurró ella, conteniendo su felicidad.

_ Buenos días, Buttercup._ saludó la morena, correspondiendo el gesto de sus amigas, mientras cerraba sus orbes dorados y una sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios.

_ Hola, Butter, que bueno es volver a verte._ susurró la ojipurpura, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, también abrazando a su amiga.

_ ¡Ah! ¡Este tiempo perdí mi condición física! ¡Estoy tan cansada!_ aumentó el peso de su cuerpo en el abrazo, echándose agotada sobre los hombros de sus amigas.

_ ¡Buttercup! ¡Pesas!_ exclamó Violeta, riendo levemente.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Acabas de matar mi autoestima (n/a: Frase dedicada a Aho-chan (Jorge), uno de mis mejores amigos)!_ reclamó ella, separándose de sus amigas.

_ ¿Aun estaba viva?_ preguntó burlona Julieta, cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa sarcástica surcando sus labios.

_ ¡Sí!... ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

_ Nada_ contestó, desviando su amarrilla mirada.

_ ¡Hey! ¡Utonio!_ en cuanto iba a reclamar escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas, por lo que se giró confundida, para ver al joven de castaño cabello._ ¡Gracias!_ expresó el joven muchacho al ver ganada la atención de la morena, desconcertándola un poco.

_ ... Ah… de nada… pero… ¿Por qué me agradeces?_ cuestionó confundida.

_ Por salvarnos, tú, tus hermanas y los chicos, muchas gracias._ respondió otro, a un lado del castaño, viéndola con una sonrisa. Se sonrojó, al no encontrar una explicación a la noticia, y no dar crédito por la salvación de sus vidas.

_ ¡Buttercup-sempai! ¡Eres la mejor!_ escuchó la voz de una joven, en otra dirección, por lo que giró de inmediato.

_ ¿Tus heridas están mejor?_ preguntó otra voz en medio del tumulto que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de las tres jóvenes.

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Cuéntanos tu versión de la historia!_ alcanzó a distinguir la petición, pero no pudo encontrar a la joven que le hablaba entre todos los que la rodeaban.

_ ¡Oigan!_ ese fuerte grito acalló al resto, atrayendo la atención de todos los jóvenes, que dirigieron sus miradas hacia la joven de largo cabello negro, sostenido por las puntas con un listón color lila._ ¡ ¿No creen que Buttercup necesita más espacio? ! ¡Acaba de llegar! ¡Por Dios! ¡No la sofoquen con todas sus preguntas!_ ordenó autoritariamente, mostrando un profundo brillo en sus ojos verdes.

_ Zoey-chan, creo que te pasaste un poco…_ susurró la joven a sus espaldas, con un largo cabello castaño, sostenido en una coleta alta por un listón rojo.

_ ¡Ahora todos vayan a sus clases! ¡Que el horario pronto va a empezar!_ ignoró a la muchacha a sus espaldas, caminando al centro del circulo formado por alumnos. Todos comenzaron a retirarse, no sin antes soltar uno que otro alago para la morena.

_ Zoey, Amakeik, cuánto tiempo sin verlas._ saludó Buttercup, viendo a las muchachas que se habían postrado delante de ella.

_ Lo mismo digo._ correspondió la Evans, sonriendo.

_ ¿Cómo estas, Buttercup-chan?_ preguntó la pelicastaña, acercándose a la susodicha un poco más.

_ Ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparse._ respondió Buttercup sonriendo._ Cambiando de tema, ¿me pueden decir qué fue lo de antes?_ preguntó, girando para ver a sus dos amigas, quienes de inmediato mostraron distintos indicios de nerviosismo. Violeta desvió la mirada, y comenzó a pararse en las puntas de sus pies, para regresar luego de un segundo en los talones, mientras que Julieta cerró sus ojos, aún con los brazos cruzados, y con una de sus cejas temblando levemente.

_ Pues verás… lo que hicimos, como integrantes del grupo del periódico escolar, fue simple y sencillamente… darles a ustedes gran parte del crédito por el rescate de los alumnos._ respondió por lo bajo Julieta, con la misma actitud.

_ Hicieron lo mismo con nosotros, no te preocupes._ aseguró Zoey, tomando a Buttercup por el hombro. La morena solo suspiró con cansancio.

_ De acuerdo, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, así que no importa mucho._ aceptó la Utonio, levantando los hombros en forma de resignación.

_ Al parecer Alvaro tenía razón, has madurado._ comentó una voz a sus espaldas, por lo que ella se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ A ese tonto profesor no se le cose ni un huevo (´)._ repuso aun sonriente, viendo a la joven de corta cabellera castaña, trenzada de lado.

_ Sí, pero solo si es algo bueno._ correspondió la otra, viendo con sus claros orbes cafés a la morena que tenía delante.

_ Pues mientras no hubiera dicho algo malo de mi, está bien._ tendió su clara mano, para que la joven maestra la tomara, ambas sonrientes._ Buenos días, maestra Hau, ¿Cómo ha estado?.

_ Buenos días, señorita Utonio, es un placer volver a verla en la escuela, y he estado bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Sus heridas han sanado?_ habló del mismo que lo hizo su alumna, sin soltar el saludo.

_ El placer es mío, maestra, y sí, mis heridas están mucho mejor, después de mucho dolor, pero no me quejo._ contestó Buttercup, soltando poco a poco el saludo.

_ Qué bueno._ repuso Kanata._ ¡Bien! ¡Señoritas! ¡Hay que ir a clases!_ ordenó, caminando a donde se encontraba el resto, pero se detuvo al lado de la joven, para tocar levemente su hombro.

_ Gracias, Buttercup. Butch no está en la sala, será mejor que no lo esperes._ susurró, solo para la morena, quien escuchó a la perfección las palabras, pero solo asintió con la cabeza, intentando controlar sus ganas por correr y buscar al joven. Sonrió, a pesar de todo, y caminó en sentido contrario a la maestra.

_ Gracias, maestra, iré a mi sala de clases entonces._ murmuró sonriente, antes de seguir caminando, para ser seguida por sus dos amigas unos pasos atrás.

* * *

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su barbilla, cayendo en forma de un pequeño círculo sobre el lomo de su puño, levemente herido, por los constantes golpes que era obligado a arremeter contra el tronco del grueso árbol, con la corteza desgastada por los golpes.

De nuevo, la imagen de esa morena de claros ojos verdes sonriendo, ensangrentada, surcó sus pensamientos. Se detuvo un segundo, antes de comenzar a arremeter contra el árbol unos más fuertes y ágiles golpes. Sintió su energía comenzar a dejar su cuerpo, pero no se detuvo. Sintió sus piernas vencerse, obligándolo a caer en el suelo pastoso.

Su cuerpo, tembloroso, se llenó de una gran frustración, que fue sofocada por un fuerte golpe, acompañado por un estridente grito, cargado de rabia. Cerró sus ojos jade, intentando no ser vencido por los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho y apretaban con fuerza su garganta. Mientras tanto, una delicada mano tomó la suya, llena de sangre y pequeños trozos de la corteza del árbol.

_ Tienes que dejar de hacernos esto, Butch._ susurró ella, viendo las heridas en la mano del joven con sus brillantes y nublados –por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos- ojos dorados.

* * *

_ Bien, entonces nos veremos en una hora en nuestra casa, ¿ok?_ reafirmó la rubia, separándose de su contraparte, para tomar su mano, para menearla junto con la suya, con una sonrisa.

_ Claro, Bubbles, allí estaremos._ susurró él, antes de apoderarse de los labios de la joven, besándolos quedamente, sin soltar el agarre de sus manos.

_ Vamos, Romeo, dentro de nada la verás._ ordenó el ojirojo, comenzando a caminar al lado contrario a donde estaba la pareja de rubios, quienes cortaron el beso un segundo después de captar esas palabras.

_ Hasta luego, cuñados._ susurró picara, caminando al lado contrario del resto, moviendo graciosamente su larga cabellera negra.

_ ¡Buttercup!_ exclamó la ojirosa, con un fuerte sonrojo surcando sus mejillas, tornándolas de un fuerte carmesí. Intentó parecer molesta, pero fue en vano, ya todos habían notado su nerviosismo.

_ Me lo debían._ susurró Buttercup levantando los hombros con fingida resignación, con sus ojos cerrados, sin dejar de caminar. Un fuerte respingo se escapó de los labios de la mayor, intentando disfrazar su vergüenza con aparente furia.

_ No te molestes, Bloss, después de todo es la verdad._ el alto joven de rojos ojos habló fuerte y claro, caminando de vuelta hasta los jóvenes._ Después de todo nosotros SI aceptamos lo que sentimos y no lo ocultamos en un aparente odio (que nadie se cree)._ repuso al final, rodeando la cintura de su chica por la espalda (***), apoyando su babilla en el hombro de la joven, para ver pícaro la reacción asombrada que invadió a la muchacha que tenía delante.

_ Eso no me importa ahora, después de todo él no querrá nada conmigo, ya me lo demostró, así que ahora sólo me queda aceptar los hechos._ comentó la morena, agachando su mirada, después de haber despejado su sorpresa. Volvió a levantar su rostro, con una amplia sonrisa _fingida _surcando sus labios._ Me adelantaré. Quiero tomar una ducha antes de salir._ soltó antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a correr, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

_ Butter…_ fue lo único que se escapó de los labios de la rubia, que veía triste la reacción que su hermana había tenido con el comentario. Se dispuso a seguirla, pero su mano fue detenida por él, que la veía seriamente.

_ Lo mejor es dejarla pensar un rato, a solas._ fue la explicación que sus labios dieron, al ver la confundida expresión en los ojos de su amada. No pudo hacer nada mas, era muy tarde para hacerlo, ya que ella solo soltó su agarre y negó con la cabeza, antes de perseguir a su hermana morena.

_ Es verdad, todos hemos cambiado._ susurró ella, antes de alejarse demasiado de los jóvenes, que la veían llenos de sorpresa, dibujando una triste sonrisa en sus labios._ Lo siento, pero llegaremos algo tarde._ soltó antes de seguir corriendo, en búsqueda de su hermana.

* * *

Cesó su paso, cansada, para apoyar su mano en la pared del callejón al que había entrado, respirando agitadamente, con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su cara. Cerró los ojos, intentando descansar un poco, y enfriar su cabeza. Soltó un largo suspiro, llena de pesados remordimientos.

_ Ah… soy verdaderamente estúpida._ fue la frase que resumió sus pensamientos. Relajó su semblante, antes de apoyar su espalda en la pared y comenzar a hundirse lentamente en el suelo, quedando sentada, con las piernas flexionadas, cerca de su pecho.

Miró lo poco que se podía percibir del cielo a causa del par de altos edificios que la rodeaban, encontrándose con el claro color celeste del cielo. Recordó por cortos momentos todo lo que le había pasado hacía unos meses, tal vez un año, desde que conoció a ese joven, que la hería, pero no dejaba de amar. Recordó los bellos momentos junto a él, así como los desagradables o molestos, intentando recordar con eso el motivo de su insistente amor hacia él.

Tal vez fue gracias a su carismática actitud, o tal vez por la manera en que se desenvolvía, o simplemente porque él no la trataba como una muchacha, sino como ella misma… no lo sabía, y no lo quería entender, después de todo eso no cambiaría sus sentimientos hacia el joven. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse un poco, pero un sonido al comienzo del callejón la alertó, obligándola a abrirlos de nuevo, para dirigirlos a ese sitio.

_ Buttercup._ susurró él, al final del callejón, viéndola con cierta sorpresa. Ella también lo hizo, antes de levantarse de un salto, nerviosa.

_ Hola, Butch._ susurró ella, sacudiendo su falda en un desesperado intento por disminuir su nerviosismo. Ninguno de los dos supo como continuar. El silencio comenzaba a sofocarlos. Había mucho que preguntar, pero no había un cómo hacerlo.

Ella apretó su falda escolar, mientras agachaba su rostro, intentando encontrar alguna manera para hablar con él. Los segundos se volvieron eternos, llenos de frustrante silencio. Él escondió su mirada, con suma frustración, antes de retroceder un corto paso, y darse media vuelta.

_ Lo siento, parece que te molesté._ murmuró él, casi inaudible, antes de comenzar a caminar a su rumbo inicial. Buttercup levantó rápidamente su mirada, para ver como esos anchos hombros se alejaban lentamente. Sus labios no le respondieron, solo su mano reaccionó, tendiéndose en dirección a él.

_ No te vayas._ soltó al fin, cuando él ya había salido del callejón, dejándola, sola, en las sombras.

Agachó su mirada, apretando con fuerza su pecho, antes de dejar caer unas amargas lágrimas de sus ojos. Se rindió, cayendo de rodillas en el polvoriento suelo. Sollozó en silencio unos segundo, antes de levantar su mirada y ver el camino por el que él se había ido. Se percató, por primera vez, de las manchas de sangre que había en el suelo, donde él había estado.

Se puso de pie, para caminar rápidamente hacia esas gotas del líquido carmesí, para agacharse y tocarlas levemente con la punta de sus delicados dedos, tiñéndolos con ella.

_ Butch… ¿él estaba herido?_ se preguntó a sí misma, parándose. No supo lo que estaba pensando, pero corrió en la misma dirección en la que él lo había hecho. Corrió, importándole muy poco lo que pasara a su alrededor, solo le importaba encontrar a ese joven.

Detuvo su paso, intentando ver entre la gente que pasaba ese rostro. El claxon de un camión advirtió la cercanía que ya tenían, por lo que ella volteó, viendo como ese transporte público se acercaba a gran velocidad a su persona. Cerró los ojos, acto reflejo, esperando el impacto del gran vehículo, sin embargo, este no llegó, siendo reemplazado por el golpe a un costado, que la hizo caer lejos, con un peso extra sobre ella.

_ ¡Buttercup! ¡Tonta! ¡Tienes que fijarte mejor por donde caminas! ¡ ¿O es que tanto te gustó estar encerrada en el hospital? ! _ regañó su salvadora, aún sobre ella. Abrió los ojos al escuchar esa conocida voz que le gritaba técnicamente al oído.

_ Lo siento, Bubbles, gracias._ susurró, desubicada, viendo a su hermana posicionada sobre ella.

_ Ah, Butter, me metiste un susto de muerte. No sé porque, sospecho que nunca cambiarás._ soltó luego de un largo suspiro, antes de levantarse, tendiéndole su mano a la joven, que aún hacía tirada sobre el asfalto._ ¿Qué crees que me habrían hecho Deméter y Byakko si llegara a la casa con la noticia de que vi como te atropellaban, eh?_ cuestionó con una sonrisa de medio lado enmarcando sus labios.

_ No lo sé, tal vez te culparían por eso el resto de sus vidas._ contestó ella con cierta burla en el tono de su voz.

_ Sí, tal vez…_ razonó la rubia, ayudando a su hermana a ponerse de pie._ En fin, hay que ir a casa, sino no podremos bañarnos e iremos apestosas con Yuuki-san._ indicó la rubia, caminando, sin soltar la mano de su hermana.

_ S-si._ aceptó en silencio, aun buscando con la mirada a ese joven de oscuros orbes verdes.

* * *

El agua seguía corriendo, como si estuviese desesperada por irse del lavabo en el que caía, llevando un distinto tono rojizo. Volvió a llenar sus manos, aun sangrantes, con el cristalino líquido, para mojarse el rostro, donde caían los rebeldes mechones largos de su negro cabello. Apoyó sus manos en el lavabo, viendo con frustración el líquido correr. Una segunda persona cerró el grifo, y secó las manos del joven con una toalla blanca, que se vio manchada por el líquido carmesí que salía de las heridas del chico.

_ Déjame curarte, Butch, se puede infectar si no lo haces._ pidió la joven de larga y ondulada coleta rubia, dirigiendo al joven al exterior del baño individual.

_ No es necesario, Ai._ susurró él, sin negarse a ser dirigido a su recámara.

_ Si lo es, Butch, así que, por favor, déjame hacerlo._ repitió, haciendo que el joven se sentara al pie de su amplia cama._ Espera aquí, regreso en seguida, iré por el botiquín._ repuso antes de regresar al baño, dejando la puerta abierta, sin preocupación.

Él, aún con la mirada gacha, escondida detrás de la sombra de sus cabellos, esperó, sin querer hacerlo, a que la joven de dorados orbes regresara. Las imágenes pasadas de la hermosa joven de azabaches cabellos perturbaron sus pensamientos, obligándolo a apretar sus ensangrentados puños con fuerza, haciéndolos sangrar aún más. Cerró los ojos, intentando borrar esas imágenes, de ella, llorando, en el callejón vacio, donde algunos meses atrás se habían conocido, y que ella posiblemente no recordaba.

_ Butch, solo tenemos vendas pequeñas, pero creo que esto servirá…_ comenzó a decir, pero un pequeño gemido de sorpresa interrumpió su propia oración. Corrió, aún con el estuche blanco en su mano. Lo dejó sobre su cama, tomando de inmediato la sangrante mano del moreno._ No debes hacer esto, Butch, puedes hacer de esto algo mas grave._ murmuró con la mirada gacha, clavada en las manos del joven. Las dejó sobre las piernas del muchacho, para abrir el pequeño botiquín blanco, de donde sacó una pequeña botella con líquido cristalino y marcas en azul oscuro, junto a varios trozos de algodón esterilizado. Remojó una pequeña torunda de algodón con el alcohol, antes de volver a tomar una de las manos del joven._ Esto te dolerá un poco._ él no hizo nada, sólo se quedó callado, con los ojos aún cerrados. Ella procedió a limpiar la herida, junto con la sangre._ ¿Crees que Buttercup estaría feliz si te viera que te dañas de esta manera?_ cuestionó, sin dejar de limpiar la herida, y sin dirigirle la mirada.

* * *

_ ¡Bienvenida, Butter!_ recibió la chica de claros y brillantes ojos jade, luciendo un casual vestido corto en color verde claro, de tirantes, que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

_ Hola, Deméter, Byakko._ saludó la susodicha, intentando parecer despreocupada.

_ ¡Ah!_ un pequeño grito de felicidad mezclado con sorpresa se escapó de los labios de la rubia, al ver la ropa que llevaban ambos niños._ ¿Quién los vistió tan lindos, eh?_ preguntó entusiasmada, acercándose al niño de rojos cabellos, que llevaba un pantaloncillo corto rojo, con una camisa blanca decorada con estampados rojos, y tenis blancos deportivos.

_ ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo escogí la ropa que los dos llevaríamos para ver a Yuuki-san!_ respondió feliz la pequeña rubia, levantando su mano energéticamente.

_ Qué bien, Demé, has mejorado mucho._ felicitó Bubbles feliz, acariciando la corta cabellera dorada, adornada por un listón verde.

_ Iré a tomarme una ducha._ susurró Buttercup con una sonrisa fingida, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a su recámara compartida con la pequeña rubia.

_ Claro, Butter, mientras yo prepararé tu ropa._ aceptó la niña, siguiendo a la morena por las escaleras.

_ Gracias._ alcanzó a escuchar el pelirrojo, viendo el camino que habían seguido las dos muchachas.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a Butter?_ preguntó cuando pudo escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, sin despegar su mirada blanca de las escaleras por la que la susodicha había subido.

_ Byakko…_ nombró en un susurro, viendo al astuto niño de cabellos rojos y ojos blancos que le había dirigido su profunda mirada luego de unos segundos, esperando por la respuesta.

* * *

Tocaron el timbre solo una vez, pero este resonó en toda la casa, como si de un eco se tratara. Una voz habló por la bocina, haciendo sonar su cantarín tono. Sonrieron las jóvenes, contestando por el micrófono del timbre. La puerta se abrió después de un segundo de haber mencionado sus nombres, dándoles paso inmediatamente.

_ Buenas tardes._ saludaron todos, entrando a la mansión, unos después de otros, siendo recibidos por varias de las empleadas de la familia.

Recorrió con su mirada jade discretamente la amplia mansión. Su mirada se fijó en el joven que bajaba lentamente por una de las escaleras gemelas que conectaban el segundo piso con el vestíbulo.

_ Buenas tardes, Yuuki-san, cuánto tiempo sin verte._ saludó primero el joven pelinaranja, acercándose al pie de la escalera, para esperar a que el joven fuese bajado lentamente de las escaleras, teniendo como impedimento la silla de ruedas en la que estaba postrado de por vida, y por lo que dependía, en ésta clase de cosas, de su fiel sirviente de opacos cabellos azabaches y de apuesta figura. El único hombre entre la servidumbre.

_ Buenas tardes a todos…_ saludó él, viendo con una sonrisa a todos los inesperados invitados que recibía, pero detuvo sus orbes dorados en los verdes de ella, sonriendo con complacencia al encontrar a la joven entre todos los demás._ Buenas tardes, Buttercup-san, es un placer poder, al fin, conocerte.

_ El placer es mío, Yuuki-san._ correspondió ella, teniendo su mano, para estrecharla con el joven de no más de 19 años de edad, que la veía sonriente, mientras intentaba captar sus emociones._ Sé que es algo tarde, pero quiero darle personalmente las gracias por haber ayudado a los chicos. De verdad, se lo agradezco._ mientras decía eso soltó el agarre, para inclinar discretamente su rostro, en señal de profundo sentir.

_ No tienes que hacerlo… después de todo, sin tus padres, habría muerto en mi niñez. Les debo demasiado, es lo único que puedo hacer, así que, tómalo sin preocuparte._ sonrió, viendo por los cristales que cubrían sus dorados orbes a la joven, que lo veía con cierta duda. Sus hermanas no le habían hablado de eso. Él les indicó seguirlo, mientras era conducido por su criado a la amplia sala de estar, donde ya habían preparado –otras criadas- la merienda suficiente para los invitados, junto a algunas bebidas que dejaron por preferencia._ Tu padre me encontró cuando sufría por haber sido secuestrado y golpeado casi hasta la muerte con distintos objetos. Tu madre fue quien sanó gran parte de mis heridas, sin embargo, quedé paralítico de la cintura hacia abajo por un daño en mi columna. Estoy verdaderamente agradecido con ellos dos._ contó, llegando a la sala de estar, donde indicó a los jóvenes tomar asiento donde placiesen.

_ ¿Por qué lo secuestraron?_ preguntó Buttercup, sin separarse del joven. Él la dirigió a un sillón doble, del cual se postró a un lado, haciendo que ella se sentara en ese sillón.

_ Mi abuela, la sucesora del creador de la COSCOP, posee mucho dinero. Siempre he supuesto que esas personas buscaban ese dinero. Ella intentó compensar a tus padres, pero ellos se negaron rotundamente, y, en cambio, me enseñaron todo lo que sé de la alquimia._ explicó, acomodando uno de los mechones castaños rebeldes que se negaba a ajustarse a su corta coleta baja.

_ No lo sabía._ susurró Buttercup, acomodando con delicadeza disimulada la falda de su corto vestido verde claro, acompañado por un suéter negro desabrochado, para recibir contenta a la pequeña rubia en sus piernas, donde la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más, al tiempo que el niño de cabellos rojizos se sentaba muy cerca de ella, casi abrazándola también.

_ Muy pocos lo saben. Mi abuela intenta mantener un perfil bajo y disimulado. Ese es el motivo por el que la mansión está tan alejada de la ciudad…_ repuso el joven, tomando el té que le ofrecía su sirviente, de claros ojos azules.

_ Disculpen la interrupción, pero… ¿Podría ir a ver como se encuentra Daniel?_ preguntó el pelinaranja, después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

_ ¿Daniel está aquí?_ cuestionó Buttercup con sorpresa, viendo al joven que tenía a un lado, quien rio quedamente, ante esa reacción.

_ Si, en estos momentos está entrenando, pero le podemos dar un poco de descanso mientras hablan con él._ miró al sirviente, por encima de sus hombros, a lo que el joven asintió con la cabeza.

_ Con su permiso…_ susurró antes de hacer una leve reverencia y caminar fuera de la sala de estar. Buttercup dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos hermanas, sentadas ambas con su respectiva pareja, sonrió levemente, antes de ver al largo sillón, donde estaban sentados los seis niños, todos con una expresión de aburrimiento disimulado marcada en su rostro.

_ Bien, mientras Vincent avisa a Daniel de su visita, coman todo lo que deseen, siéntanse como en su casa._ invitó, señalando una especie de barra, donde habían varios y distintos bocadillos, así como bebidas.

_ ¡Gracias!_ expresó la pequeña rubia, saltando de las piernas de Buttercup, para correr, tomada de la mano del pelirrojo, hasta la barra de bocadillos, donde se encontró con los demás niños, que también comenzaron a comer de los bocadillos.

_ Niños, parece como si no les hubiéramos dado de comer en la casa._ regañó Blossom en un tono bajo, a lo que tres hombrecitos, junto a una pequeña niña de brillante cabello blanco y ojos rojos, la voltearon a ver con cierto reproche.

_ A nosotros no nos dieron de comer._ se defendieron al mismo tiempo, viendo con reproche al joven al lado de la pelinaranja, que se sorprendió un poco, y desvió rápidamente su mirada.

_ Me podrías explicar eso, Brick._ pidió en un amenazante tono, viendo fulminantemente al joven a su lado.

_ Pues verás… como no les habíamos avisado que vendríamos a la casa de Yuuki-san no tuvimos tiempo de ponerlos en línea y también darles de comer, así que…

_ No te preocupes, Blossom-san, después de todo, esto fue hecho para ustedes, así que coman sin preocupación._ dijo por lo bajo el joven de cabellos castaños, con una pequeña gota de sudor frio recorriendo su sien y una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

_ Yuuki-sama, Daniel-sama está listo para recibirlos._ informó el joven de cabellos azabaches entrando en la sala de estar nuevamente, llamando la atención de todos los jóvenes allí presentes, que lo voltearon a ver al instante, encontrándose también con el pequeño niño a su costado, de brillantes cabellos plateados, viéndolos con una sonrisa demasiado tenue.

_ ¡Daniel! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?_ preguntó el pelinaranja, levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentado, para caminar hacia el niño, que lo veía con los grandes orbes verdes que poseía

_ H-Hola, Brick-nii._ saludó sonriendo un poco más marcado.

_ Estás sucio, déjame limpiarte._ pidió Blossom, acercándose también, con un pañuelo en su mano, con el que quitó las manchas de polvo en las mejillas del niño.

_ A-Ah…_ aceptó en silencio, mientras era bombardeado con preguntas sin respuesta alguna.

* * *

Continuó caminando, tomada de las manos de los dos niños a sus costados, ambos caminando a su ritmo con una sonrisa marcada en sus rostros. Los dos llevaban gran parte del camino en silencio, sin importarles nada a su alrededor, solo la joven que caminaba a su lado. Ella recorrió el parque al lado de la acera por la que caminaban con la mirada, sonriendo al encontrarse con un modesto local, del cual todos los niños se iban sonrientes, con las caras un poco sucias.

_ ¿Quieren un helado?_ preguntó viendo su camino, sonriendo al ver de reojo la sorprendida reacción que ambos tuvieron, antes de fundirse en una sola resolución de "¡Sí!", con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonrió profundamente, dirigiéndolos hacia el kiosco donde estaban vendiendo los helados._ ¿De qué sabor quieren?_ ambos niños se quedaron pensativos por un momento, viendo la larga lista de sabores que había en el local.

_ Yo quiero de pistacho._ respondió la pequeña rubia, intentando no babear.

_ Butter, ¿A mí me puedes comprar un raspado de frambuesa?_ preguntó el niño, viendo con duda a la joven a su lado.

_ De acuerdo. Entonces será un raspado de frambuesa, un cono doble de pistacho, y uno sencillo de chocolate._ repuso la muchacha, acercándose a la caja registradora, donde un amigable anciano la atendió, dándole con una sonrisa cada uno de sus pedidos.

Los tres se condujeron a una de las bancas, donde se sentaron a disfrutar de sus respectivos helados. Ambas chicas comían felizmente, pero él… no dejaba de ver el raspado, y entregarle discretas y cortas miradas a la mayor. Comenzó a sorber por el popote, después de unos segundos, pero seguía viendo, en cortos lapsos de tiempo, a su acompañante morena.

* * *

_ Estamos de vuelta._ susurró, dejando cuidadosamente las llaves de la casa en la mesita al lado de la puerta, y ayudando a la niña a su lado a despojarse torpemente de sus zapatos.

_ Buttercup, Byakko puede caer si intentas hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo._ regañó en un murmuro su hermana rubia, acercándose a la puerta para recibirlos.

_ Lo sé, pero Demé también viene medio dormida y necesita ayuda._ murmuró, intentando reacomodar al niño de rojos cabellos que cargaba, dormido, en su espalda.

_ Yo la ayudo, tu llévate a Byakko a su cama._ repuso aun en susurro, agachándose para quitar las sandalias de la niña, que, aún parada, no soltaba el verde vestido de la morena.

_ Nos iremos los tres juntos, solo quítales los zapatos._ pidió alzando también los pies del niño dormido, indicando los tenis blancos con rojo a su hermana menor, quien soltó un largo suspiro.

_ Butter, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué llegaron tan cansados?_ preguntó quitando también los tenis del niño.

_ De regreso, cuando ustedes ya se habían ido a _quien sabe dónde_, nosotros nos quedamos a jugar en el parque de la plaza, y cuando veníamos en camino, Byakko se quedó dormido y Deméter muy apenas seguía de pie.

_ Ah… con razón…_ susurró Bubbles, ayudando ahora a Buttercup a quitarse las sandalias de correa que llevaba.

_ Bien, iremos a dormir, gracias Bubbles._ informó cuando ya se había despojado de las sandalias._ Mañana yo prepararé el desayuno, así que no te preocupes por eso.

_ De acuerdo, que descansen._ deseó, antes de que los tres comenzaran a subir lentamente las escaleras de la casa.

* * *

Bajó con pereza las escalaras, meneando su falda tableada con cada paso. Llegó al pie de la escalera, dudosa, antes de bajar el último escalón, dispuesta a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

_ Butter… ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?_ preguntó el niño a sus espaldas, tallándose uno de sus ojos blancos, bajando los escalones de las escaleras lentamente.

_ Ah, Byakko, buenos días…_ saludó, regresando su mirada a la escalera, de donde el niño apenas bajaba._ Iba a irme ya a la escuela. El desayuno está listo, coman cuando quieran._ respondió, sonriendo nerviosa.

_ Pero Butter, apenas son las 6:07 de la mañana… ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?_ cuestionó viendo el reloj digital en la mesa de centro al lado del armario de entrada, aún adormilado.

_ Porque… tengo algunas cosas que arreglar…_ contestó riendo quedamente, con nerviosismo.

_ ¿Vas a ir a ver a Butch-nii?_ preguntó el niño, viéndola con sus ojos llenos de duda, mientras acomodaba la camisa de su pijama roja.

_ ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?_ exclamó en un tono bajo, intentando no alertar a sus hermanas de su _huida._

_ Bubbles-nee me lo contó._ respondió viendo con cierta indiferencia la reacción sorprendida de la joven._ Me contó lo que pasó ayer cuando venían de regreso… ¿Eso era por lo que estabas tan preocupada?...

_ Si… algo así…_ respondió ella, viendo el suelo._ No sé cómo decirlo, pero quiero aclarar las cosas con Butch lo más pronto posible.

_ Sí, eso es lo mejor, después de todo, no me gusta verte preocupada…

_ ¿En serio?_ lo miró, con gran sorpresa reflejada en sus orbes verdes, haciendo que un leve sonrojo se mostrara en las mejillas del niño.

_ Si… por eso, apresúrate, y aclara las cosas con Butch-nii…_ el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose atrajo la atención de ambos, haciéndoles voltear hacia allí, donde se encontraron con esos brillantes ojos verdes, viéndolos con una sonrisa.

_ Entre más pronto lo hagas será mucho mejor, él ahora está en camino a la escuela, quiere recuperar los apuntes que perdió ayer… posiblemente esté con Ai ahora, pero sé que ella entenderá todo en cuanto te vea._ siguió la voz de ese joven niño, que los veía con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Genbu!_ exclamó sorprendida la morena, aún hablando en un tono bajo.

_ Buenos días, Butter-chan, Bya-chii_ saludó el niño, sonriendo.

_ Buenos días, Genbu. Llegas temprano._ saludó también el niño de cabello rojizo, viendo sin expresión alguna a el inesperado invitado que recibía.

_ Butch me despertó temprano, así que, como no tenía nada que hacer, me vine dos horas antes_ repuso sonriendo, caminando hacia el lado de su interlocutor.

_ Esperen un poco, ¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué Genbu está aquí?_ preguntó la morena, confundida, viendo a los dos niños.

_ Yo lo invité, ayer, para que jugáramos un rato, ¿Te molesta, Butter?_ respondió el pelirrojo, viendo con sus brillantes ojos blancos a la joven, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

_ Ah… está bien, solo no hagan mucho ruido. Me voy ahora. Hasta en la tarde._ se despidió, tomando sus zapatos, para salir del lugar cautelosamente, como si de una fugitiva se tratara.

_ ¿Ya se fue?_ preguntó desde la segunda planta la joven de cabellos naranjas, a lo que los dos niños asintieron.

_ Vaya que no sabe ocultar las cosas, hizo más ruido que de costumbre._ susurró la rubia, con una gota de sudor frio recorriendo su sien.

_ Pero… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? De esa manera es más divertido descubrir sus secretos._ repuso la mayor, riendo quedamente.

* * *

El plantel estaba desolado. La brisa fresca chocaba levemente contra su clara piel. Levantó sus verdes ojos, dispuesta a llegar sin más interrupciones a su lugar destinado. Aún tenía dudas, pero no podía retrasar más eso. Comenzó a correr por impulso (n/a: Si, a nuestra protagonista le gusta correr -3-… ¡¿Algún problema? o.Ó), para entrar al plantel y seguir del mismo modo, buscando con la mirada al joven. Su respiración comenzaba a volverse pesada, igual que su paso, pero estaba decidida, no se detendría por nada del mundo. La vio a lo lejos. Esa puerta que la separaba de su destino. Involuntariamente comenzó a menguar su paso, al grado de detenerse por completo delante de esa puerta corrediza, con el cuerpo tembloroso.

Cerró los ojos, y luchó por regularizar su respiración, así como su ritmo cardiaco. Pensó rápidamente en lo que haría a continuación, pero no lo supo, solo concluyó en abrir la esa puerta y encontrar a ese joven. Abrió los ojos y levantó su mano temblorosa hasta llegar a la cerradura, que corrió lentamente, dejando solo el espacio suficiente como para asomar su cabeza, y poder verlo, concentrado en su lectura, dándole la espalda. Tragó saliva y caminó lentamente al interior de la sala, percatándose de otra presencia. Se sorprendió, al ver unos tan brillantes ojos dorados, que se encontraron juntamente con los suyos jade.

_ Buttercup…_ susurró sorprendida la joven de largo cabello dorado en bucles, que caía libre sobre su espalda. Se enderezó e hizo una leve reverencia, atrayendo la atención del moreno._ Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Ai, el reflejo de una pequeña parte del alma de Butch._ sonrió sincera, antes de caminar hacia la joven._ Muchas gracias por haber venido, y, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a mi sala de clases._ repuso, pasando de largo a la muchacha, para salir del salón. Un corto silencio se apoderó del lugar, mezclado con un incomodo sentimiento de incredulidad.

_ Buttercup._ mencionó el joven viendo a la chica con cierta sorpresa. Ella alzó la mano, en señal de saludo.

_ Buenos días, Butch, cuánto tiempo sin verte._ saludó un tanto nerviosa.

_ Será mejor que te vayas._ dijo desviando su mirada, y sorprendiendo demasiado a la joven, quien frunció el ceño después de unos momentos y caminó autoritariamente hasta el sitio del muchacho, a quien entregó una fuerte e impulsiva cachetada.

_ ¡ ¿Qué pasa contigo, imbécil? !_ exclamó molesta, viéndolo, llena de enojo y frustración._ ¡Todo este tiempo he deseado verte! ¡Y tú me dices que me largue! ¡No me jodas!_ él levantó la mirada, y se puso de pie al instante, tomando en un ágil movimiento las dos muñecas de ella, acorralándola contra la pared.

_ ¡ ¿Para qué me quieres ver, eh, idiota? ! ¡ ¿Para qué quieres ver a este asesino? !_ cuestionó en gritos, apretando fuertemente las muñecas de la joven, asustándola.

_ … para poder pedirle disculpas…._ respondió en un murmullo, agachando su mirada. El joven la miró dudoso e incrédulo._ Perdóname, Butch, por no haberte detenido a tiempo._ pidió, dejando caer unas lagrimas por sus ojos._ Si lo hubiera hecho… tu… no tendrías porque sufrir tanto._ ambos, cayeron lentamente de rodillas al suelo, ella llorando, y él confundido._ Perdóname, Butch._ pidió nuevamente, soltándose del agarre de él, para tomar su camisa, y sollozar en su pecho. Él pasó, dudoso, sus manos por sus hombros, abrazándola.

_ No tengo nada que perdonarte._ susurró apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella._ Al contrario, perdóname tú, por hacerte sufrir siempre.

_ Butch._ susurró ella, levantando su rostro, sonrojado, para ver los ojos de él._ Caminemos juntos, toda la vida._ él sonrió levemente al escuchar las palabras que le fueron entregadas tan quedamente, casi inaudibles, por los labios de ella.

_ Lo haré si me lo permites, Butter._ contestó él, tomando la barbilla de la joven, para acercarla a su rostro.

_ Por favor, hazlo._ dijo, antes de besar los labios de él, ahora sin el sabor del hierro de la sangre, ni el sentimiento de desesperación. Sólo sus labios, uniendo sus destinos en un solo camino.

* * *

**Flor: **Bien, aquí llegamos al fin de este capítulo. Si quieren el epílogo (Dejando claro que no será un epílogo extremadamente feliz ¬¬), por favor, digan: _**¡SI AL EPÍLOGO!**_ En un review. Si no lo hacen tomaré como si fuera una votación en contra. Si recibo más de 5 reviews con un _**¡SI AL EPÍLOGO!**_ Lo haré, pero si recibo al menos 3 reviews con votaciones en contra del epilogo, no lo haré~nyaa :3

**Ishi: **Eres cruel ¬¬

**Flor: **Arigato~nyaa :3

**Ishi: **En fin, Henry, haznos los honores –sede el lugar a Henry-

**Henry: **¡Guaf! Guafaguafgua guaguaf goofguof gu-gouf **Panshaaa**-guad, **Caritow**-guad, **Licci**-guad,** Julietina**-guad,** Ammy**-guad, **Sissie**-guad ga-**S!fb**-dof guar geguar!

**Ishi: ** (Traducción: ¡Ok! ¡Queremos agradecer especialmente a **Panshaaa-sama**, **Caritow-sama**, **Licci-sama**, **Julietina-sama**, **Ammy-sama**, **Sissie-sama **y al tonto de **S!fb** por comentar!)

**Flor: **¡Aclaro! ¡Eso fue lo que dijo Henry, no yo! O.o

**Ishi: **Y también parte de lo que yo pienso ¬¬… ese Francisco quiere quitarme a mi Hime-sama ¬¬

**Flor: **¡Ishi~nyaa! ¬3¬

**Ishi: **¡Es la verdad! ¡No se lo había dicho porque no me dejas hablar nunca cuando están en el MSN o en FaceBook, así que tenía que aprovechar ahora que Henry lo saca a relucir ¬¬!

**Flor: **¬¬

**Ishi y Henry: **-3-

**Flor: **En fin, espero sus comentarios… ¡oh! Si:

**Julietina: **No te preocupes, yo siempre exagero las cosas, aunque sean mínimas, y claro que no me bajaste el ánimo, después de todo estoy consciente de que tardo demasiado en subir las continuaciones.

**Sissie: **¡Gracias por tu review! ¡No me importa que sea el primero que dejas! Solo me alegra saber que lo dejaste. Aquí está el capitulo. Por favor, dime lo que opinas de él, y si crees o no necesario un epílogo. Y creo que no hubo mucho PPG x RRB, lo siento, pero no encontré el momento para escribirlo.

**Flor: **Y a continuación les pongo las referencias dadas en el capítulo :D

**(*): **"__ Hoy prepararemos curry con arroz.__"

Esta frase hace referencia al capítulo 5: _**Bajo la lluvia**_, en el que, cuando Buttercup y Butch han regresado de su "caminata confortante", Blossom les ofrece ese platillo de comida, mientras narra su versión. La referencia citada es:

"_**-¿Qué es lo que prepararon?- me preguntó Buttercup**_

_**-Curry con arroz- contesté, mientras empezamos a caminar al comedor"**_

**(**): **"_el desagradable color verde que lo pintaba."_

Como deben suponer al leer ese fragmento del capítulo, a Buttercup no le gusta el color verde que lleva su uniforme, sin embargo, esta referencia contradice a lo dicho en la narración de la protagonista en el capítulo 6: _**Un día de escuela**_, donde afirma que el uniforme escolar, a pesar de ser una falda (desagradables para su persona), le gusta solo por el color. Si citamos ese fragmento se puede ver como:

"…_**llevamos el uniforme puesto, consiste en una falda verde soldado a cuadros que nos llega un poco arriba de las rodillas, cuatro dedos para ser exacta, una blusa escolar blanca y arriba de ella llevamos una chaqueta negra con detalles verdes a cuadros, para ser una falda, me gusta, mas por el color que por otra cosa…"**_

**(***): **_"_ Después de todo nosotros SI aceptamos lo que sentimos y no lo ocultamos en un aparente odio (que nadie se cree)._ repuso al final, rodeando la cintura de su chica por la espalda…"_

En este fragmento me regresé al capítulo 5: _**Bajo la lluvia**_, en el que nuestro apuesto personaje, que toma su papel como Casanova, y le juega una pequeña broma a su –ahora- pareja. El fragmento en si menciona:

"_**-¡YO NO QUIERO SER LA NOVIA DE BRICK!- grité molesta, Brick se acercó por mi espalda y con ojos "tristes" me tomó por la cintura y asomó su cabeza por mi cuello**_

_**-¿En serio no quieres serlo?- me preguntó en un tono provocativo, lo que hizo que, obviamente, me sonrojara, me puse nerviosa y no conseguí más que balbucear- Te pusiste nerviosa- dijo soltándome. Cuando mi mente pudo comprender lo que pasaba en mi rostro apareció una mirada de odio, dirigida hacia Brick."**_

**(´):** _"no se le cose ni un huevo."_

Nuestra última referencia cita la frase célebre, que resulta un intento de dejar en claro (indirectamente), que la persona a la que se le dedica la frase no sabe guardar secretos o gusta de decir cosas indebidas o privadas delante de las personas a las que no les corresponde saberlas. También, una frase parecida a esa es: _La ropa sucia, se lava en casa_. Que quiere decir es que los secretos de familia, se deben de quedar en familia, claro, pudiendo ser la familia cualquier grupo social.

Bien, ¡Sarabada!

**Alvaro:** A mí ya ni me tomaron en cuenta ú_ù

**Flor: **Si te tomamos en cuenta, pero... no decías nada ¬3¬

**Alvaro: **¿Me dejaste hablar? ¬¬#

**Flor: **… y como les iba diciendo: ¡Hasta luego! :3


	36. Epílogo: Oscuro Mañana

**Buenas~! Cx**

Después de mucho se los traigo: El tan aclamado epílogo de Las 4 Gemas~ *aplausos*

Bien, espero que les guste~ y desde antes se los había advertido: No es un buen epílogo. Ésta última entrega se cita después de 22 años del día en que El Demonio de los Elementos salió en el cuerpo de Butch. Puede no entenderse muy bien, pero si no lo hacen, vayan abajo para algunas citas~.

Ya he comenzado a corregir la historia, de hecho el primer capítulo está terminado en su nueva versión, pero entré en un dilema bastante grande.

¿Qué opinan ustedes? Debería subir la versión mejorada en otra historia nueva (se llamaría Las 4 Gemas Reload o algo por el estilo), subirla en esta misma como nuevos capítulos (para que al final fueran 72 capítulos) o borrar la historia y volver a subirla desde el principio.

Ustedes mandan –w- así que denme sus opiniones :3

**Declaración:** Los personajes de las PPG no me pertenecen (si así fuera seria una historia muy diferente ._.), todos los derechos de copyright son para Craig McCracken y Cartoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **UA, OoC, sangre, traiciones, un viejo loco que quiere revivir a alguien muerto, suspenso, confusiones, poco amor, pocos valores éticos y morales, descuartizamiento de personajes, poco sentido común, epílogo demasiado corto y con poco sentido común, además de amargura y poco sentido común (xD)

* * *

**Las 4 Gemas**

**Epílogo: Oscuro Mañana**

Sus opacos ojos verdes veían, con desprecio, a los jóvenes que, sin previo aviso, se habían reunido en su amplia casa, con el fin de celebrar el cumpleaños del menor de ellos, interrumpiendo, con ello, la tranquilidad que comúnmente reinaba en su casa.

Su ya opaco cabello negro se encontraba, como de costumbre, desordenado, pero con un toque de elegancia impregnado en él.

Miró el portarretratos, polvoriento, que albergaba una casi invisible –por el polvo que lo cubría- la imagen de ese trío de ojos jade, lo que hizo que frunciese marcadamente el entrecejo.

Pudo vislumbrar ese brillo plasmado en el papel. Un hermoso brillo cálido, reflejado en los ojos de ella, junto con sus finas facciones, clara piel, moreno cabello, tersa tez, y delicadas manos, que cargaban al pequeño niño –de no más de tres años-, con ojos, iguales a los de ella: Fuertes y amorosos.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió, o tal vez molestó, fue su jovial sonrisa propia –ahora invisible-, junto con su brillante cabello azabache, sus ojos jade oscuro –llenos de vida-.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios, al notar como rodeaba protectora y posesivamente con sus brazos, la cintura de ella y el cuerpo del infante, queriendo protegerlos de un mal que no existía… o eso creía.

Salió sin más de la habitación, tomando, antes, su saco negro pálido de la silla de su escritorio con su ceño fruncido y sus orbes escondidos detrás del brillo de sus anteojos.

* * *

_ Blade._ llamó esa joven de brillantes e inexpresivos ojos de intenso escarlata, que veían, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, la puerta por la que el hombre de pálida tez salía al patio.

Intentó contener su odio en sus ojos, y no dejarlo salir más lejos, pero fue en vano. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, marcando las líneas que atravesaban sus brazos. Sintió una mano posarse sobre sus hombros, por lo que vio por encima de ellos a esos ojos opacos de un claro color rosa.

_ Ballad._ susurró, volteándose a ver a esa joven, de aproximados 18 años, que la veía, llena de preocupación.

_ ¿Estás bien, Bramble-nee?_ preguntó la anterior, con una suave y relajante voz, casi musical. La mayor -de aproximados 21 años- sonrió tenuemente, tomando uno de los mechones de cabello naranja –como el suyo- de ella, para jugar con él, y tranquilizarla.

_ Estoy bien, Ballad._ y sonrió, para disimular su enojo.

Los otros tres jóvenes, sin prestar atención a lo anterior, vieron en la dirección señalada por la ojiescarlata, antes de ver al joven moreno con un semblante serio.

Él, por su parte, solo borró su tenue sonrisa para formar una línea casi invisible, sus ojos se volvieron levemente serios, su semblante se oscureció tenuemente, mientras su ceño se arrugaba involuntariamente, al verlo, acercándose lentamente a él.

La brisa de otoño se paseó por el pateo, desordenando un poco mas su flequillo de lado, así como su largo cabello, pero no se inmutó siquiera.

No se intimidó, como cualquiera habría hecho, ante la mirada oscura y opaca que el _anciano_ poseía, solo acató a permanecer donde estaba, mirándolo.

_ ¿Qué significa todo éste alboroto?_ cuestionó con su intimidante tono, saliendo de sus carnosos pero resecos y desgastados labios.

Ambos pares de ojos esmeraldas se hallaron, sin retroceder o dudar, sin embargo, ninguno siguió a esa pregunta, solo permanecieron, inmóviles, observándose mutuamente, y habrían permanecido así por mucho más tiempo, de no haber sido porque un tercer par de ojos los hizo romper el contacto.

_ Lo sentimos, tío Butch, no queríamos molestarlo. Nosotros solo queríamos festejar el cumpleaños de Blade._ musitó el joven de corta coleta de oscuro dorado, interponiéndose entre ambos, dándole solo la espalda al menor, para ver –con esos ojos de brillante turquesa- al hombre que tenía delante.

Butch miró por encima de los hombros del joven, al muchacho de pálida tez y cabello pantera, antes de sonreír sarcástico y burlón.

_ Began, respóndeme: ¿Para qué festejar el cumpleaños de un inútil?_ preguntó tranquilo, volviendo a ver los ojos de brillante zafiro.

_ ¡El no es un inútil!_ fue lo que se escapó, involuntariamente, de los delgados labios de la muchacha de brillante cabello rubio y ojos de azul claro, pero opacos.

Ella avanzó un paso, para encarar al hombre, de arrugado ceño, quien le dirigió una intimidante mirada. Sin embargo, ella no retrocedió, solo le prestó una corta mirada al joven de azabaches cabellos, volviendo luego de un segundo a verlo, con los ojos zafiro opaco cargados de valor.

_ Él es su hijo, debe de amarlo, cuidarlo, educarlo y protegerlo, como la tía Buttercup habría hecho… ¡Si ella estuviera aquí t…!_ intentó refutar, pero el sonido que acompañó al golpe contra su mejilla acalló su voz, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el sonido de su cuerpo al caer sobre el suelo pastoso.

_ ¡Blow!_ exclamó el joven rubio –de no más de 23 años-, acercándose de inmediato a su hermana -de aproximados 17-, para asegurarse que su cuerpo no estuviese dañado.

Ambos ojicelestes dirigieron sus miradas, luego de un segundo, al hombre delante de ellos, con un gran enojo contenido. Él, por otra parte, se acercó directamente a ellos, hincándose para verlos directamente a los ojos, con una expresión en extremo seria.

_ Buttercup ya no está aquí, Blow, que te quede bien claro._ masculló muy bajo, apenas audible, antes de volver a ponerse de pie, para regresar a donde el joven de cabellos negros, que contemplaba la escena, impotente, con los largos mechones de cabello cubriendo sus ojos y sus puños cerrados con fuerza.

Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de él, y sonrió –nuevamente- sarcástico. «Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.» susurró burlón a su oído, antes de sentir su mano ser empujada bruscamente por él. Sonrió un poco más amplio con tal acto, por lo que volteó a ver esos ojos jade claro, que lo veían desafiantes. No se movió más, solo acató a sacudir un poco de polvo en la manga de su saco, para volver a verlo después, a través de los cristales de sus anteojos.

_ No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo._ repusieron al mismo tiempo, viéndose retadores. Ninguno cedió a eso que se había convertido en una guerra de miradas.

_ Vuelve a tocar a Blow o a cualquiera de mis amigos y yo…_ comenzó a decir el joven, movido por el enojo que contenía en sus puños cerrados y mirada penetrante.

_ ¿Qué harás, Blade? ¿Lloriquear con tu mami como lo hacías antes? Lamento desilusionarte, pero ya son 11 años desde que murió. Ella ya no te protegerá más._ cuestionó burlonamente, viendo al joven que acabase de interrumpir.

_ Tal vez Buttercup ya no esté aquí, Butch, pero él aún nos tiene a nosotros._ interrumpió su seria y femenina voz, cálida, con un sarcástico, pero triste tono. Sus ojos verdes se dirigían a él, que también la visualizó, mientras ayudaba a la joven rubia a ponerse en pie, dejando al cuidado de la muchacha de claros y opacos ojos rosas el pequeño niño de castaño cabello y jades orbes que llevaba, hasta ese momento, en brazos.

_ Deméter, no recuerdo haberte llamado._ dijo de lo más natural, ignorando el comentario de ella, y viéndola con el semblante serio, pero tranquilo.

_ No recuerdo tener que pedirte permiso para visitar al hijo de mi hermana, mucho menos en su cumpleaños._ repuso, viéndolo también, sin cambiar de expresión. Se acercó un poco al joven moreno, que la veía con un poco de duda mezclada con felicidad.

_ ¡Tía Deméter! ¡Hola!_ saludó sonriente, acercándose, también, a ella.

_ Hola Blade._ correspondió, abrazándolo, con ternura y cariño, mientras embozaba una sonrisa cálida y cerraba sus ojos._ Feliz cumpleaños._ felicitó, apretándolo un poco más, para sólo sentirlo a él, y los latidos rítmicos de su corazón._ Espero que Dios te bendiga con muchos años más de vida._ deseó luego, separándose un poco de él, para verlo a los ojos.

Luego de un segundo sacó de su bolso una pequeña caja cubierta con papel negro envolviéndola y un gran y brillante moño verde decorándola, para tendérsela a él, con una profunda sonrisa en el rostro. Él la vio dudoso, para luego tomar el pequeño presente en sus manos.

_ Gracias, tía, muchas gracias. No tenías que hacerlo._ sonrió, viendo la caja negra que llevaba en las manos.

_ No me agradezcas._ rió quedo, incitando al joven a abrir su obsequio.

Obedeció dudoso, quitando, tímido, el papel que cubría a la cajita. Se sorprendió un poco cuando saco el reproductor (n/a: Ipod e/e) que sacó de ella. Su color negro con detalles verdes le fascinó, su amplia pantalla táctil se encendió luego de presionar un botón al costado. Sonrió ampliamente para ella, mientras su prima de rubios cabellos se acercaba para ver el regalo.

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Tía! ¡Muchas gracias!_ expresó, viendo a la mujer que también sonreía, cómplice, al muchacho.

_ No hay de qué, Blade._ y le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo amplio, para luego ver al hombre y cambiar su expresión completamente._ Butch, tengo que hablar contigo._ su boca formó una pequeña línea, casi invisible, y sus ojos jade lo vieron serios, antes de dirigirse a la casa, y caminar lento, seguida por él.

* * *

_ Debes de dejar de hacer esto._ comenzó, aún seria, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Él, al lado de una alta mesa de noche, se sirvió un poco de licor –depositado en un embase de grueso cristal- en un pequeño vaso con hielo, para luego sentarse en el sillón individual al lado de ella.

_ Dejar de hacer… ¿Qué?_ preguntó desinteresado, viendo –en lugar que a ella.- al líquido amarillento que movía en el vaso de cristal.

_ Dejar de culpar a Blade por la muerte de Buttercup._ contestó, viéndolo, por fin, con una gran y profunda tristeza reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

_ No lo culpo._ repuso indiferente, aún viendo el líquido que meneaba en su vaso.

_ Sabes a la perfección que sí lo haces._ lo vio, aún, con esos ojos verdes cristalinos.

_ No culpo a Blade. A Buttercup sí._ susurró, viéndola sin expresión alguna.

_ ¿Crees que Buttercup habría deseado que trataras así a Blade?_ preguntó, endureciendo su semblante con el ceño fruncido.

_ No está aquí para decírmelo. Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana con él._ respondió, tomando de un trago el licor que contenía el vaso, para no volverla a ver a ella, sino al vaso de cristal ya vacio.

_ Buttercup no murió porque así lo desease, Butch. Ella habría deseado vivir más de 29 años, poder criar a su hijo, amarte a ti, conocer a los jóvenes apuestos que ahora son sus sobrinos. Si de Buttercup hablamos, ella habría preferido que la fuerza de tu sello no solo durase 11 años después del _fatídico día.__ se puso de pie, viéndolo seriamente._ Si su cuerpo decayó fue por ese maldito día en el que sobreexcedió su fuerza, por ti._ caminó hasta llegar delante de él, para arrebatarle el vaso de cristal de las manos y estrellarlo contra el suelo._ Si quieres encontrar a un culpable de la muerte de Buttercup aquí lo tienes._ tomó un trozo de cristal roto con una de sus manos, haciéndola sangrar, para ponerlo delante del rostro de él, reflejando sus ojos._ ¡Tú! ¡Butch Him! ¡Eres el culpable de que mi hermana mayor hubiese muerto!_ exclamó, haciendo que él viera, un poco sorprendido, el cristal con su reflejo, su cabello ya con algunas canas, sus ojos cubiertos por el cristal de sus anteojos, su desagradable expresión y su ya conocida mueca de disgusto.

El silencio reinó luego de esa aclaración, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos claros, escondidos detrás de sus rubios cabellos, luego de soltar el cristal ensangrentado al suelo, provocando que de nuevo se rompiera en trozos.

_ Blade no tiene la culpa de que Buttercup viviera solo 11 años después del incidente en Okinawa._ murmuró, antes de salir de la sala y caminar fuera de la casa, con las manos ensangrentadas y la mirada decidida.

* * *

La música retumbaba, fuerte, en sus oídos. Aún caminaba por el parque central de la ciudad. Intentaba olvidarse de esa verdad que le había llegado de golpe, pero al parecer no lo podría hacer.

"_Han pasado 11 años desde la muerte de tu madre, Blade, es hora de que sepas la verdad…"_

Se detuvo al pie de un árbol, para tomar un poco de sombra, mientras removía los auriculares negros de sus oídos.

"_Con el fin de sellar a la bestia que habita dentro de tu padre, once personas murieron ese día hace 22 años…"_

El eco de su voz retumbó en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos –perdidos en el vasto cielo que comenzaba a nublarse- denotaban su confusión.

"_Once años después de ese fatídico día, otra persona tuvo que sacrificarse, ella fue tu madre…"_

Repitió mentalmente, aún viendo el cielo que comenzaba a colmarse de nubes de oscuro gris.

"_Ya han pasado once años de eso. Y si no somos listos, dentro de algunos meses, la historia se repetirá…"_

_ "El día lleno de oscuridad la bestia intentará salir nuevamente." _ recitó, antes de colocarse de nuevo los audífonos.

Volvió a caminar luego, oyendo de nuevo la música por medio de sus auriculares, con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y la mirada gacha. Discreto, como siempre.

* * *

El sonido de los papeles al caer en el escritorio generó un eco que se escuchó a través de toda la silenciosa habitación, entrando así en un estado casi de transe, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al licor de su vaso, para luego posarse frente a el gran contenedor cilíndrico de vidrio que albergaba el inerte cuerpo de su esposa fallecida.

_ Ya casi es hora._ murmuró con un semblante lleno de nostalgia.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

Bien, antes de terminar oficialmente esta historia quiero explicarles algo de estos últimos párrafos (;3;)

Blade es el hijo (por si no lo entendieron) de Butch y Buttercup, su nombre es ese en honor a Blake, y su actitud es serena pero audaz. No se deja intimidar fácilmente, y –como cualquier otro joven- es un rebelde, pero él si tiene una causa: La muerte prematura de su madre.

Buttercup murió cuando Blade apenas tenía cinco años, resultado de hacer que Deméter de nuevo se sellara dentro de su cuerpo y pelear nuevamente con El Demonio de los Elementos para proteger a Butch, por eso Deméter dice que él es el único culpable de la muerte de Buttercup. Sí, Deméter habría preferido dejar que Butch muriera antes que Buttercup.

Bramble y Began son exterminadores (6 y 2 respectivamente). Ambos tienen 23 años, sin embargo Began es mayor que Bramble por 4 meses y Bramble aparenta tener mucha menos edad de la que tiene. Son alquimistas y no tienen la misma habilidad que los antiguos exterminadores: Ellos si envejecen, sin embargo, tienen mucha coordinación y trabajan muy bien en equipo. Son los mejores exterminadores después de Ballad.

Bramble y Ballad son las hijas de Brick y Blossom. Ellos viven juntos investigando enfermedades nuevas y sus curas, en Europa. Ellas viven juntas, en las instalaciones principales de la COSCOP.

Ballad es la exterminadora 1, a penas a sus 17 años, aunque parece de 18 por su calmado y serio semblante. Es mayor que Blow por 6 meses. Su voz es su única habilidad. Ella hipnotiza con su canto. Es alquimista, y no es muy buena con la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero junto a Bramble hacen la mejor combinación, ya que la mayor se especializa en la pelea frontal.

Blow y Blade aún son aprendices de alquimista, y aún no han sido nombrados exterminadores como los otros. Blow tiene 17 años, y es apenas 3 meses mayor que Blade. Ella se especializa en ataque silencioso.

Blade no tiene una especialidad definida, es bueno en todo lo que practica, pero para las cosas nuevas tarda en acostumbrarse, pero lo hace. Sin embargo, es malo socializando, por lo que nunca ha participado como aprendiz de exterminador suplente (como lo hicieron Alvaro y Kanata cuando ingresaron en la escuela).

Blow y Began son los hijos de Bubbles y Boomer, quienes viven en los suburbios como una pareja feliz. No viajan muy seguido a la ciudad desde el incidente con Buttercup. Bubbles también odia a Butch y por eso se niega a visitarlo, aunque no es lo mismo con Blade, pero casi no se ven. Began al ser el mayor de los hermanos, tiene una responsabilidad autoimpuesta de cuidar a Blow en todo, por eso casi siempre va con ella a cualquier lugar, sin recibir queja alguna de su hermana. Se sospecha que entre ellos hay más que hermandad –w- ok no xD.

Ishi y Deméter son esposos y hacía apenas unos meses tuvieron a su primer hijo (que es el niño que Deméter le dejó a Ballad cuando llegó a la casa). Siempre procura visitar a Blade, y tiene una relación muy cercana con él. Intenta que él no tenga que sufrir por la falta de su madre.

Y creo que no falta explicar que Butch, después de la muerte de Buttercup, comenzó a odiarla, tanto a ella como a Blade, a quien culpa inconscientemente de la muerte de Buttercup. Teme de por vida al Demonio de Los Elementos, aunque nadie lo sabe. El 25 de octubre es el día en que trata peor a Blade, por lo que el menor siempre sale un día antes a la casa de Deméter.

Los demás personajes están perdidos en el espacio –w-… ok no, pero si los explicara a todos sería demasiado largo xD… aunque tal vez si debería… pero lo hice brevemente el capítulo anterior, así que no creo que haga mucha falta.

Y todos vivieron sus vidas felices o amargados para siempre (?), ¡Fin! (?)

Ok… espero que les haya gustado, y que vivan al 100(?)… oh! Por cierto, déjenme sus opiniones al respecto de la corrección… aunque me guío más por la de la nueva historia, para que me dejen sus opiniones más fácilmente .3.

Ustedes digan!

Bye-bye!~


End file.
